Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu
by Red Priest17
Summary: Ranma enters the Riot Of The Blood nearly kills the person who sent him into it. Ranma leaves nerima to find his cousin who can help him control the Magatama no Orochi.
1. School is No Place For Riot of Blood

Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 1: School is No Place for Riot of Blood.  
  
The day starts off like any other for Ranma Saotome. Ranma practices fighting with Genma, over the pond in the back of the Tendo Dojo. Ranma beats the old man (of course), ands heads off to school with Akane. There, Kuno Awaits Ranma so he may slay him, and free the precious Akane Tendo and Pig-tailed girl. Kuno is made unconscious by a kick to the head from Ranma. The day is then pretty much quite until lunch...  
  
(------)  
  
Akane: Here you go Ranma. I made you something special for lunch today.  
  
Ranma (Starts to pale): Uh, no thanks Akane. I'm... still stuffed from breakfast? Yeah that's it!  
  
Akane (Battle aura starts to rise): Ranma you better eat it or I'll...  
  
Ranma, not wanting to take another beating from Akane, starts to eat the slop she prepared. As he realizes that the meal is the leftovers from last night's dinner that she made, he cringes. Ranma starts to eat the slop and soon regrets it.  
  
Akane (Hopeful): So Ranma, how was it? I added some sauces and refried the whole thing to make a new meal for you.  
  
Ranma (Now green): That was awful. But... you've made worse so don't worry. I'll survive.  
  
Akane (Furious, screams): RANMA YOU JERK! (Pulls a mallet out of thin air). YOU JERK! YOU JERK! YOU JEEEERRRRRK!!!   
  
Akane stands there with her mallet broken at the hilt, panting from the exhaust of energy from pummeling Ranma into an unrecognizable pulp and screaming from the top of her lungs. She looks over to Ranma and says...  
  
Akane: Ranma you jerk.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma tries to get up. He stands with a bit of a shake, but upright. He starts to dust himself off and mutters to himself angrily.  
  
Ranma (Thinking): What does she expect? She knows she can't cook. Heck, Doctor Tofu uses it as an insect repellant around his off because it's so potent.  
  
Ranma looks around for Akane to say he's sorry for how he acted. He sees her sitting under a tree. There are tears in her eyes. (He feels he should since she's his fiancée, and it's not like he doesn't care for her. He told her how he felt for her after the Saffron incident in Jusendo). All of a sudden, a huge aura flares to life. Ranma turns around only to see everyone's favorite lost boy...  
  
Ranma: Ryoga...  
  
Ryoga (Angry): How dare you insult Akane's cooking. You have trespassed against her one too many times Saotome.  
  
Ranma (Annoyed): Oh, and what are you going to do about it this time P-Chan?  
  
Ryoga (Angry, screams): RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
And thus, the fight ensues. Normally, Ranma has no problems taking care of Pig boy. But due to the beating he took from Akane just before, he is worse for wear and starts to lose. Ranma takes hit after hit from the lost boy.  
  
Ryoga (Taunts): What's the matter Ranma? Can't face a real challenge when it comes for you? You've gotten sloppy.  
  
Ranma (Angry): If it weren't for Akane beating me up over her stupid food, I'd have kicked your ass by now.  
  
Ryoga (Extremely angry): You dare insult Akane again? DIE SAOTOME!!!  
  
Ryoga pulls his fist back and smashes it into Ranma's chest. The sound of Ranma's ribs cracking is very audible. Akane runs towards them.  
  
Akane: Ryoga stop it. You have no right to do this. I hurt Ranma before this; you're just taking advantage of it. Please stop.  
  
Ryoga: Have no right? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! Because of him, I've seen hell. He will die.  
  
Ryoga punches Ranma in the face, and then smashes him in the stomach. Ranma hunches over in pain and begins to cough up blood. Ryoga winds up, prepared to hit Ranma again, when he notices the blood doesn't seem to stop pouring from Ranma's mouth. Ryoga stands there and thinks he'll just let Ranma bleed to death. That way, no one can say he killed him, that Ranma had died of blood loss. Big mistake! All of a sudden, Ranma's aura flares to life in an instant. The aura, usually a shimmering blue, is a now a fiery violet. Ranma's hair takes on violet highlights, his eyes glaze over, and steam starts to pour from his mouth. All the while, Ranma is hunched over. Akane is the first to speak.  
  
Akane (Afraid): Ranma?  
  
Ranma just looks Akane in the face. What she sees scares her. Ranma's face is pale, there seem to be no pupils in his eyes, and his teeth glare at her. They seem sharper than usual. Ranma snaps his head to where the lost boy is standing. A hiss of a laugh escapes Ranma's lips. Ranma than lunges towards the lost boy.  
  
Ranma: RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
Ryoga: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
Ranma pushes Ryoga to the ground. His fingers start to tear through Ryoga's flesh like a hot knife through butter. He stops when he here's someone call his name.  
  
Kuno: So. You show your true colors Saotome. I was wrong. You are not a sorcerer. You are just a demon. Prepare to face the Wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.  
  
Ranma just swipes his hand at Kuno, and leaves four gashes on the right side of Kuno's face from his hand.  
  
Kuno: Argh how dare you destroy the beauty of one such as I...  
  
Ranma just ignores the fool. He turns towards Akane. He just stares at her eyes. He sees tears of fear, sadness, and anger pouring from them. Ranma can't stand the sight and lets out an inhuman scream. He jumps to the nearest building and starts roof hopping. The students stare dumb-founded by what they just saw happen. One of the teachers calls for an ambulance and Ryoga is taken to the nearest hospital. Akane sits by herself and cries. All the while, she begins to wonder.  
  
Akane: Ranma, what happened to you? Why did you do this? How can you do this? Was it because of what I did? (Akane begins to cry harder at that thought).  
  
(------)  
  
After hours of running, Ranma finally collapses from exhaustion. He notices his body starts to calm down. He becomes more human in appearance, and he can think more clearly now. He doesn't understand what happened to him. He tries to think about it, but its all a blank after he starts coughing up blood. He starts to lose consciousness again. In the corner of his eye, he notices someone familiar approach him. He turns to take a good look at the person. His eyes widen with shock when he realizes who it is.  
  
Ranma (Weary): Mom!?  
  
Ranma blacks out.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Next Time: Ranma's mother tells Ranma the truth about his heritage. Will he be able to handle this new turn of events?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed  
  
Ranma begins to toss and turn on the futon he's lying on. He realizes what is he doing on a futon? Could what have happened been a dream? He opens his eyes to see his mother Nodoka sitting beside him. No, what happened isn't a dream. It is a living nightmare. He looks up to his mother and asks  
  
Ranma: Mom, What happened? Where am I?  
  
Nodoka (Looks down at him): You are in my house son; but as for what happened, why don't you tell me.  
  
Ranma (A bit hesitant): Well... I was forced to eat Akane's cooking, I insulted her, got beat up by her pummeling me with her mallet, had Ryoga show up, he beat the tar out of me and...  
  
Nodoka: And?  
  
Ranma: Then the color purple and blood and then... I don't know what.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma, that is a curse our family lives with. That was the 'Riot of Blood'.  
  
Ranma: The 'Riot of Blood'?  
  
Nodoka: Please son, don't interrupt. The 'Riot of Blood' is caused by an imbalance with our Human blood and Orochi blood of the Yagami clan. Our blood is like this because of a pact made with the Orochi 660 years ago because of a feud with our rival clan the Kusanagi. In the pact we get the power of Magatama no Orochi, in return we have to defeat the rival clan of the Kusanagi. The feud started because the Kusanagi clan fought with the Yagami clan along with the Yata to defeat the Orochi when he first came to this world 1,800 years ago. We defeated him, but only the Kusanagi clan got the glory and the prestige of being the world's saviors. This caused jealousy among our clan members, for it was not a single effort that defeated Orochi but our combined effort. When the chance arose, our ancestors made the pact to get power from Orochi to defeat our enemies. Instead, we were seen as the enemy, traitors to the cause, and had our allies turn their backs on us. We are seen as a tainted people because of this. There is a horrible side effect to this power as well. The Orochi blood is incredibly powerful, but it is also poison to the human body. Because of it we live short lives. The average life span being around 50 years. As members died from either the poison of our power, or being killed by members of the Kusanagi clan, we scattered; for there are those that fear us and would try and kill us, because of our connection to the Orochi. You get this power from me because I am a member of the Yagami clan. I'm sorry.  
  
Ranma sat on the futon dumbfounded. He didn't want to believe that is what happened, he couldn't be a member of the dreaded Yagami clan by blood. Can he? He makes a stab at maybe it's because of something else.  
  
Ranma: I don't believe you. (Ranma's eyes bug out because of what he sees). Wha...  
  
Ranma just stares dumbfounded. He looks at the violet flame engulfing his mother's right hand, but it is not burning her. She closes her hand and it disappears.  
  
Ranma (Frightened): How?  
  
Nodoka: I told you, I am a member of the Yagami clan, and so are you Ranma. More importantly, by going into the 'Riot of Blood', you've proven that you the legendary Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
Ranma: Hakkeshu!?  
  
Nodoka: Yes. The Hakkeshu is the title for the 8 generals of the Orochi. That includes his Four Heavenly Kings each having power over an element of nature. Earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. There is a legend. When the 8 Hakkeshu fail to resurrect the Orochi there will be two more. The ninth will be Orochi's avatar, having very little power, but the Tenth will have power equal to that of the God Orochi himself, to replace the Orochi and carry out his unholy mission.   
  
Ranma: What makes you think I'm the Tenth Hakkeshu?  
  
Nodoka: Because I have seen the 8 generals and I have seen the Ninth Hakkeshu. You yourself have exhibited the power of the Hakkeshu today meaning you, my son, are to be the replacement for the Orochi. (1)  
  
Ranma sits there shocked he can't believe what he's hearing. The fear of becoming a demon tears through his mind like a hurricane. Ranma begins to shake with fear. Even though he knows it not manly to, he cries. Nodoka goes over to him and gives him a reassuring hug. She starts to talk.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma it will be all right. You don't have to become the New Orochi if you don't want to. Your destiny is up to you to decide. This just means you have another possibility for your future.  
  
Ranma: What should I do?  
  
Nodoka: I suggest you find your cousin. My brother's son Iori Yagami. He himself is a Hakkeshu, but he has been able to refuse the dark path for the most part. He will be able to teach you how to control your powers better than I ever could. But be warned my son. Iori is not an easy person to find nor is he very trusting, but I have something that may remedy that. Also you must be warned there will be those that would stop you. There are the Hakkeshu that will try to get you to lead them in destroying the human race. There is also the members of the Kusanagi clan and the Yata, that would try to kill you as soon as look at you. There are also greedy humans that know of the Orochi power, that want it for themselves. Finally there are other warriors that fight, because they believe in the will to fight, just like you Ranma. Well... it's getting late. I suggest you get some sleep tonight. You have a long journey ahead of you Ranma if you plan to overcome this part of your life. We will talk more about this in the morning.  
  
Slowly Ranma agrees. She takes him to the guest room and lays him down, slowly but surely, he falls asleep. In his dreams he sees only the color purple.  
  
(------)  
  
It is morning when Ranma wakes up. He smells food from downstairs. Being whom he is Ranma runs downstairs and starts to chow down his meal with the usual Saotome gusto. After Breakfast Nodoka hands Ranma a necklace. It is a simple silver chain with the crescent moon symbol of the Yagami clan on it. She tells Ranma to show it to Iori when he finds him, for he will see him as family. She tells Ranma a description of Iori, so he knows what to look for. She also tells him there are rumors that he is in the heart of Tokyo at the moment. Later, she hands Ranma a huge backpack with plenty of survival gear and hands Ranma a decent amount of cash. She tells him not to spend it all in one place, for he will probably need it for something important. She tells him that from now on when he will use a ki based attach, it will draw upon power from the Orochi as well, so he should be careful no to gain attention with it's purple flames. For he has the power over Orochi fire. Ranma hugs his mother goodbye and is on his way. All the while thinking.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Chinese curses, multiple fiancées, and now the power of a Demonic God. I guess she didn't name me "Wild Horse" for nothing. I'll just look at it this way gives me an excuse to get away from the normal craziness of my life... And most likely gain some new craziness along the way. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into now?  
  
Nodoka stands, watching Ranma as he makes his way down the street. She let's out a sigh of relief. She has always feared the coming of the Tenth Hakkeshu, but now she sees, it's her son. She knows that he has the will, and the strength to succeed.  
  
Female voice: Are you sure it's wise to let him go like that? He doesn't seem that strong willed to me.  
  
Nodoka turns her head to see a woman she recognizes immediately.  
  
Nodoka: Chizuru Kagura...  
  
Chizuru: It's been a long time Nodoka Yagami. Do you despise me for not believing in your son?  
  
Nodoka (Angry): Ranma is not like the rest of the Yagami clan. He will overcome this. HE WILL!  
  
Chizuru (Smirks): Very well, I'll leave him alone for now, but be warned. If I see him start to slide down the wrong path, I will take matters into my own hands.  
  
And with that, Chizuru disappears as mysteriously as she appeared.   
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 2.   
  
Next time, Ranma sets off in his search for Iori and ends up facing off against "Legendary Lonely Wolf" Terry Bogard during a bar fight. Blue Mary also shows up and offers some assistance to Ranma.  
  
(1) For those who don't know, the Hakkeshu consist of Goenitz, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris, Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami, Leona, and Ryuji Yamazaki  
  
Questions and comments can be sent to RedPriest17@aol.com or at Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then fueled the Orochi fire. 


	3. Wild Horse Vs. Lonely Wolf

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 3: Wild Horse Vs. Lonely Wolf  
  
Boy, it had been a rough day of training for Terry Bogard. He can't believe he made it through his training alive. Damn springboards. They aren't made like the used too. Terry plops himself down on the bed in his 3-room apartment (With bathroom) in Tokyo. (He can afford a much better place, but he feels since he is away training or fighting most of the time, why bother). He is about to fall asleep when suddenly the phone rings.  
  
Terry: Damn! (Picks up the phone). Hello?  
  
Female Voice: Hey Ter! What's up?  
  
Terry: Wha... Oh, hi Mary, how's my favorite bounty hunter doing.  
  
Mary: I'm doing just fine Terry. You want to go out tonight with little old me?  
  
Terry: Sorry I can't. I too damn tired from all the training I did today. How about I take you out tomorrow night?  
  
Mary: Terry.  
  
Terry: Yes.  
  
Mary: Open the door.  
  
Terry gets a bad feeling about this. As soon as he opens the door Mary pounces on him along with her dog Anton.  
  
Terry: Mary... Since you were right outside my door why call me on the phone?  
  
Mary: I got the idea from a movie about a guy in a cheesy ghost mask that calls people on the phone and tries to kill them.  
  
Terry: Let me guess. I go out with you or you'll hunt me down dead?  
  
Mary (Smiles): Pretty much.  
  
Terry: Sigh. Lets go.  
  
Mary: Yeah!  
  
Anton: Woof, woof.  
  
(------)  
  
Mary takes Terry to a nightclub called Illusions of Light. They have everything to do there. Drinking, music, drinking, dancing, drinking, fighting, drinking, making out, drinking, and gambling. Oh, did I forget to mention there was drinking? Terry let's out a long sigh. He can't believe how badly the place reeks of booze. Mary doesn't mind at this point, she's plastered beyond belief saying stuff like "You know Terry, you have a cute ass." Terry looks around for anything of interest. He spots a teenager with a pig-tail dressed in Chinese clothes arguing with the bouncer.  
  
Bouncer: Go home kid you can't come in here. It's a school night; don't you have homework to do or somethin'?  
  
Teenager: Sorry, but I have to go in there. I'm looking for someone and he may possibly be in there.  
  
Bouncer: Tell you what, if you can beat me up you get to go in.  
  
Teenager (Grins): Fair enough.  
  
Bouncer (Shocked): Wha...!?  
  
Terry is amazed by what he sees. The boy takes the guy out in one punch. No wait scratch that, it was ten, but it went so fast, it looked like one. The boy steps into the club over the fallen bouncer. Terry doesn't want this to get out of hand, so he steps in front of the youth.  
  
Terry: Just who are you looking for?  
  
Teenager: Iori Yagami.  
  
The club suddenly becomes as silent as death.  
  
Terry: Why are you looking for him for?  
  
Teenager: None of your business.  
  
Terry lunges toward the youth with his Burn Knuckle attack. The youth sidesteps it and sends a kick towards Terry's side for a direct hit. Terry gets up, only to be pummeled Chestnut Fist style. Terry flips to perform his Crack Shot maneuver, but misses and gets smashed in the side of his face, by the teenager's fist. Terry can't believe the speed and skill this boy has. He attempts to do his Power Wave attack, but before he can smash his ki into the ground, the teenager kicks Terry in the face and Terry falls hard. Terry gets up to see sorrow in the boy's eyes.   
  
Teenager: Look, I'm sorry. I've been looking for Iori for a week now. Have you seen him or not?  
  
Terry: I have, but can we talk somewhere a bit more private?  
  
Teenager: Sure. I want to hear what you have to say.  
  
Terry goes over to the bar and picks up a now unconscious Mary and walks out of the bar with the teenager. They head towards Terry's apartment.  
  
(------)  
  
When they get there, Terry puts Mary on the couch. He tells the youth what little he knows of Iori. Terry introduces himself and the now conscious 'Blue' Mary Ryan. The youth in turn introduces himself as Ranma Saotome. Terry asks him why he's searching for Iori.  
  
Ranma: Well, you see Iori is my cousin and... (Mary interrupts him).  
  
Mary: You mean a sweet kid like you is related to that homicidal maniac Iori!?  
  
Ranma: Yes, and you didn't let me finish. I'm searching for him because he will help me gain a better understanding of my power.  
  
Terry: Power?  
  
Ranma (Looks at both of them and feels he can trust them): Observe.  
  
Ranma holds out his right hand and suddenly, it is engulfed in the purple flames of Orochi. Terry and Mary stare wide-eyed, not believing what they see before them. Mary is the first to break the silence.  
  
Mary: No Goddamn way. You mean you're a Hakkeshu?  
  
Ranma (A little reluctant): Yes.  
  
Mary: Great, just what we Goddamn need. Another Goddamn possible destroyer of the human race.  
  
Mary looks up to see a visibly hurt Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Look, sorry I was born all right!?  
  
Ranma silently curses himself for thinking he could trust them. Even though he hates it, he is on the verge of crying.  
  
Mary (Shocked): I... I'm...sorry. I've had bad experiences with the Hakkeshu in the past. Specifically, one Ryuji Yamazaki. I didn't mean to take that out on you. I'm sorry.  
  
Ranma (Wipes his face): Do you have anywhere I can clean up?  
  
Terry: Sure there's a bathroom down the hall. You can use that if you want.  
  
Ranma: Thank you.  
  
(------)  
  
Mary feels awful about what she said to Ranma. She wants to say it was the booze, but she knows that's no true. Terry tells her that the bathroom is out of towels and if she could please take some to him. She figures this is a first step to make things up to Ranma. She goes to bring him a towel, only to find pig-tailed red haired girl in his place. Mary screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
Mary: TERRY, GET YOU ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Terry runs over to be greeted by the same sight Mary saw. This proceeds to get him pummeled by Mary.  
  
Mary: HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!? .  
  
Terry: I don't know what this girl is doing here, honest!   
  
As Mary continues beating up on Terry, the red haired girl comes over to stop them.  
  
Red head: Stop it's me, Ranma.  
  
Mary & Terry (Both are shocked): WHAT!!!  
  
This leads to an explanation from Ranma about the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. After he is done, Mary is once again the first one to break the silence.  
  
Mary: Bullshit.  
  
Ranma: It's true. Watch.  
  
Ranma pours some hot water on himself. . Instant male martial artist. Mary and Terry just stand there wide eyed, with their jaws hanging to the floor.  
  
Terry: Incredible.  
  
Mary: Look at it this way. You get the best of both Worlds.  
  
Ranma (Smirks): As you would put it Mary "Bullshit."  
  
They have a good laugh with that until Mary remembers something.  
  
Mary: Ranma, I just remembered. I know how to get you information on Iori.  
  
Ranma (Happy): Really?  
  
Mary: Really. I'm a professional bounty hunter and have numerous contacts. Let me make a call and prepare for it, okay.  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
(------)  
  
An hour passes since Mary was on the phone. To pass the time, Ranma and Terry tell each other about their better adventures. Terry is amazed most of all by Ranma's battle with Saffron, while Ranma is amazed by what Terry tells him about Orochi. Mary hangs up the phone and walks towards the two gabbing martial artists.  
  
Mary: I got good news and bad news Ranma.  
  
Ranma: What's the good news?  
  
Mary: They'll let you look at the information.  
  
Ranma: Than what's wrong?  
  
Mary: You have to go there to view it.  
  
Ranma: Where is it?  
  
Mary: It's held by a group of mercenaries. The Ikari Warriors. They are a militia that keeps the peace in Brazil and other parts of the world. You would have to go to their base there and be under constant surveillance at all times.  
  
Ranma: I don't care. I have to find him. I don't want to hurt anyone like before.  
  
Mary. Okay then. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 12 Noon. When you land a supervisor will be there to pick you up. She is Lieutenant Leona Heidern. She is the second in command of the militia, she is trained to be an assassin, and she will be the one keeping you under surveillance. Please don't do anything to piss her off, she's very serious and a helluva fighter. A good way to do this is to stay away from cold water. We don't want you confusing them.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry; staying away from water is something I strive for every day.  
  
Mary and Terry can't help but laugh at that comment.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma's plane takes off. He is on his first step towards his goal of finding Iori. Mary leans towards Terry's ear and whispers a little something into Terry's ear. We can suppose it is about Ranma.  
  
As they leave the Airport we hear Mary talk under her breath...  
  
Mary: For a Hakkeshu your pretty human. Bye Ranma. I hope we meet again.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Next time Ranma meets up with the Ikari warriors, learns a few interesting facts about his mysterious cousin Iori, and learn the secret of the group's Commander Leona. To top it all off, Ranma makes a revelation about how he feels. (Believe it or not, Ranma has feeling just like you and me).  
  
Send your question and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire 


	4. Hakkeshu of Fire, Hakkeshu of Water

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 4: Hakkeshu of Fire, Hakkeshu of Water  
  
Ranma can hardly believe his luck. He finds out (the hard way) that he's the Tenth Hakkeshu, and therefore the heir to the Orochi's goals (Destroying the human race). He walks all over Tokyo for a week finding neither hide nor hair of his cousin, by luck he meets up with a former King of Fighters champion Terry "Lonely Wolf" Bogard, who happens to have a bounty hunter for a girl friend. And to top it all off, she helps him get the first piece of information he needs to find Iori. All he needs to do is go to Brazil to read it. Hell, she even payed for his plane ticket. Thing were Starting to look up for Ranma   
  
(------)  
  
It was a long 16-hour flight, but finally the plane lands. Ranma steps out of the gate and looks around. He sees a group of three people. They are 2 men and 1 woman. The two men are dressed almost exactly alike with jeans, black boots, white shirt, greenish brown sleeveless jackets, bands in their right wrists, gloves on their left hands, and bullet belts slung over their left shoulders, under their jackets. The only differences are one has blonde hair with sunglasses and a blue cap, and the other has long bark brown hair, a red bandana with green splotches, and he is holding a sign with Ranma's name spelled on it in English and Japanese upside down. The Blonde smacks the Brunette in the back of the head, and the Brunette quickly turns the sign right side up. The woman however, is what catches Ranma's eye. She has blue hair that falls down to mid-back on her. She is wearing a traditional female military uniform, a pair of triangle earrings, a bead necklace, and she has a pair of green tinted blue eyes. These features however a blocked from Ranma's mind by her aura. It is similar to Ranma's is two aspects. One she contains Orochi power herself, and two she has a power that is similar to Ranma's curse. It is not the same, but he feels she has a connection to water.  
  
Ranma (Thinking): Great! Just what I need. I step off of the plane for no more than a couple of seconds and I encounter a Hakkeshu already! I hope this doesn't lead to trouble.  
  
The woman walks up to Ranma.  
  
Woman: Excuse me, are you Ranma Saotome?  
  
Ranma (Snaps back to reality): Huh? Oh, yes. Yes I am. By the way, are you Lieutenant Leona Heidern, by any chance?  
  
Woman: Yes. I am Leona. Now quickly, get your luggage and follow me to the jeep. We have a long drive ahead of us.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma goes and gets his luggage at baggage claim and then has to take it through customs. While they wait in line, The Blonde and the Brunette introduce themselves as Clark Steele and Ralf Jones (respectively). As they step out to the jeep, Leona tells Ranma, they can't allow outsiders to know where the base is. So they put a blindfold over Ranma's eyes and put handcuffs on his wrists behind his back. Ranma doesn't like it, but he wants to find out this information so bad he puts up with it. He just hopes it's worth it.  
  
(------)  
  
Finally, they reach the Ikari base camp. Leona removes the blindfold and Ranma looks at what appears to be a normal military training facility, but Ranma gets the feeling, in this case looks can be deceiving. Than Leona removes the handcuffs and helps Ranma get put of the jeep. Ranma wastes no time.  
  
Ranma: (To Leona): Where do you keep the information?  
  
Leona: Slow down Saotome. We still need to check you in.  
  
Ranma: Why? This isn't a hotel.  
  
Ralph: No, it's better. It's Maison Heidern. (Clark slaps Ralph on the back of the head for the stupid joke). Ow! That hurt Clark!  
  
Ranma (To Clark): Thanks.  
  
Clark (Smiling): Don't mention it.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona explains to Ranma that they check in visitors as a security measure. She takes Ranma to the main office in it is a large man. The man is in his mid-forties; he is easily 6.5', wearing a blue military general uniform, and an eye patch. The man looks up from his papers at the two when they enter.  
  
Man (To Leona): Is this Ranma Saotome?  
  
Leona: Yes it is Sir.  
  
Man: Doesn't look like what I was expecting. (To Ranma) You honestly expect me to believe, that you bested Terry Bogard.  
  
Ranma: I don't expect you to believe anything except I'm here to find out information on Iori Yagami.  
  
Man: Good choice of words.  
  
Ranma: May I ask who you are.  
  
Man: I am Commander Heidern. I am the one in charge around here. Leona is my adopted daughter as well as my second in command. She will be the one keeping you under surveillance at all times while you are here. You are to treat her with the same amount of respect you would treat me. (Eye narrows). Do I make myself clear?  
  
Ranma (Slightly afraid): Sir, yes Sir!  
  
Heidern (Chuckling): He learns quickly.  
  
(------)  
  
While on the way to the information tent. Leona takes the time to ask Ranma questions of her own.  
  
Leona: Why are you searching for Iori?  
  
Ranma: He's my cousin. Isn't that reason enough?  
  
Leona: No, it's not. Everyone has an ulterior motive when it comes to doing things.  
  
Ranma: Sigh... Promise you won't tell.  
  
Leona: Sorry, but I have to report everything you say and do here.  
  
Ranma: Then how about I tell you when we're not here?  
  
Leona (Thinks for a moment before answering): Fair enough.  
  
Leona and Ranma finally reach the Information tent. The tent is a covering for an underground bunker filled with computers and many people moving about. Leona signs them in at the front desk and they go to the nearest open computer. Leona pulls up a file they have on Iori Yagami  
  
NAME: YAGAMI, IORI  
BIRTHDATE: MARCH 25, 1976  
HAIR: RED  
EYES: REDDISH BROWN  
HEIGHT: 1.82 m (6')  
WEIGHT: 76 kg (165 lbs)  
BLOOD TYPE: 0  
FAMILY: NONE. ALL DECEASED(?)  
HOBBIES: BAND  
FAVORITE FOOD: MEAT  
FAVORITE SPORT: ALL  
MOST VALUABLE: BASE GUITAR OF RICKENBACHER  
HATES THE MOST: VIOLENCE AND KUSANAGI, KYO  
FIGHTING STYLE: YAGAMI STYLE ANCIENT MARTIAL ARTS AND INSTINCT  
NOTES: SUPOSSED LAST DECENDANT OF YAGAMI CLAN, PART OF THE CURSED BLOODLINE OF OROCHI. WEILDS MAGATAMA NO OROCHI. CAN GO INTO A PHASE KNOW AS "RIOT OF BLOOD". CAN BE FOUND TRAVELLING AROUND PARTS OF JAPAN AND ANYWHERE KUSANAGI, KYO MAY GO. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION WHEN DEALING WITH HIM. HAS AN EFFECTION FOR THE KING OF FIGHTERS TOURNAMENTS, (MOST LIKELY TO FIND AND KILL KUSANAGI, KYO). HAD TEAMED UP WITH KUSANAGI, KYO AND KAGURA, CHIZURU AT LAST TOURNAMENT TO FIGHT ENTITY THAT CALLED ITSELF OROCHI. PRESUMED DEAD FROM BATTLE BUT NOT CONFIRMED. MIA.  
  
Ranma is just dumbfounded by what he read. Sure, it gave him some valuable information, but now Ranma doesn't know what to think. It seems his cousin may be no better than what Blue Mary told him about another Hakkeshu, Ryuji Yamazaki, worse, Iori may be dead; along with Ranma's hopes of controlling this evil power. Leona stares at Ranma a while before engaging conversation.  
  
Leona: What's wrong Ranma?  
  
Ranma (Looks at Leona): I don't know. I just down know. (Head drops down on the table).  
  
Leona: Let's go somewhere to talk about this.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona takes Ranma to her room to talk. Being of higher standing, and a 'special soldier' allows her to be one of the few people there to have their own room. It is a simply one large room with a bed, a desk, chair, and bookshelf with some books. There is a bathroom connected to it so Leona has her own private bathing facilities. She sets Ranma on the bed and she asks him what's wrong. Ranma is still unsure of himself, but he feels he can trust her.  
  
Ranma: If Iori is dead, my chance at a normal life is over.  
  
Leona: Why's that?  
  
Ranma: Look, I know I can't tell you without this being reported, but here goes.   
  
Ranma swallows his pride and concentrates his ki into his hand. It comes out as the purple flames of Orochi. Leona stares awestruck. A few moments pass, and she asks Ranma a question...  
  
Leona: Magatama no Orochi. So, are you a Hakkeshu?  
  
Ranma (Looking towards the ground and in a voice barely above a whisper): Yes.  
  
Ranma doesn't know what to say. In his mind he's screaming at himself for being so careless. They'll lock him away and treat him like the animal he is. That he is less than human, not deserving of love. Especially the love of Akane. With that thought the tears fall from his eyes. He wants to scream in rage, yet, he can't seem to make the smallest sound. He curses himself again  
  
Ranma (Thinking): Dammit, what's wrong with me, why the hell am I doing this. Crying isn't something a man among men would do. (Stops). That's right, I'm not a man. I'm a Goddamn monster, a plague among men. Just thinking about what I did to Ryoga... Argh, I'm such a beast. (The tears pour out faster and the purple flame grows bigger and dissipates).  
  
All of a sudden, Ranma feels something wrapped around him. He opens his eyes and sees that it's Leona's arms.  
  
Ranma: L, Leona!?  
  
Leona (In soothing tones): Shhhh. It'll be all right Ranma; it'll be all right.  
  
(------)  
  
For the first time, someone is actually showing Ranma this sort of kindness besides his mother. He always secretly hoped it would be Akane. But those days are gone. Akane will never be able to love him for what he is, considering what he's done to Ryoga. He admits to himself she always liked him better. They got along much more than him and Akane ever could. Ranma curses Ryoga for being such a bastard. If it weren't for him, this problem would have never surfaced. Now he's won. Ryoga got rid of him, and he probably now has Akane as well.   
  
After a while, Ranma finally gains some composure. Leona tells Ranma how she understands him more than he can understand. She confesses to him that she herself is one of the Hakkeshu. Specifically, the Hakkeshu of water. This doesn't surprise Ranma; it just confirms his earlier suspicions. She begins to tell Ranma of her life. How Goenitz; one of the Four Heavenly Kings ruined it by awakening the Orochi power in her, how Heidern found her, adopted her, and trained her, how she entered the King of Fighters Tournament twice only to go into the Riot of Blood the last time because the other three Heavenly Kings wanted her to emit enough power along with Iori by fighting the other fighters, so they could awaken Orochi, and how Iori seemed to disappear when Kyo struck Iori in the back while Iori engulfed himself and Orochi in crimson flames. Ranma can hardly believe what he's hearing her say, but he believes it. After all, Ranma has seen stuff just as strange if not stranger. Ranma has a sudden thought which bring a smile to his face.  
  
Ranma: Leona, how much power do you have over water?  
  
Leona (Surprised): Not much power. Why do you ask?  
  
Ranma: I was hoping you could help me get rid of my curse.  
  
Leona: The Orochi blood?  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): No, but something almost as bad.  
  
Now it is Ranma's turn to tell his story. Ranma goes to the bathroom to cup two cups of water one hot, one cold. He explains how his father had taken him from his mother when he was a small kid, to train him how to be "a man among men". He explained how Pops was (and still is) underhanded, got him engaged to a few girls so he could get some food or money, how his father trained him at Jusenkyo. Ranma does his classic change from boy to girl with cold water and back with hot routine. Leona just stares at him, not believing what she just saw. Ranma continues with how he got into trouble in a Chinese Amazon village. How his Pops took him back to Japan only to give him another fiancée, how everyone there was either trying to kill him, marry him, or both, how he finally went back to Jusenkyo, only to be attacked by an angry Phoenix God, how he pledged his emotions to Akane, the failed wedding attempt when they returned, how Akane went back to her old ways, and started beating on him again, how he went through the Riot of Blood and almost killed Ryoga, how he saw the fear and hatred in Akane's eyes and ran, how his mother explained what he was to him, how he met up with Terry Bogard and Blue Mary, and finally why he's here now.  
  
Leona just stares dumbfounded at what she just heard. She shakes her head for a bit, and then asks Ranma what he plans to do when he finds Iori.  
  
Ranma: I'll probably ask him if he'll take me on as his student, and teach me how to gain better control of my powers so I don't become the destroyer of the human race  
  
Leona: You're joking about all this, right?  
  
Ranma: I wish I were.  
  
Leona: Damn. I'm sorry; it's just that... This is so...  
  
Ranma (Interrupts): Unbelievable?  
  
Leona: Yeah. I'm sorry; I just can't believe all this.  
  
Ranma: Are you gong to report what I said and showed you?  
  
Leona: No. They'll think I'm having a mental breakdown.  
  
Ranma: Well that's good, I guess. . (Looks down at his stomach). Sorry I'm hungry, what do you do for a meal around here?  
  
Leona (Looks at watch): Sorry, we've been talking for so long we missed dinner, and now it's time for curfew. Tell you what the earlier to bed the earlier to rise...  
  
Ranma (Interrupts): And the earlier to eat!  
  
Leona (Stifles a giggle): Exactly. Here you go. (Gives Ranma a pillow and blanket).  
  
Ranma (Confused): What's this for?  
  
Leona (Smirks): for you to sleep. After all, Commander Heidern did say to watch you at all times.  
  
Ranma (A bit pale): You want me to sleep in here...with YOU!?  
  
Leona: Well yes, and no. I take the bed, you take the desk.  
  
Ranma (Color returns to face): Okay, fair enough.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma is actually sleeping quite peacefully. (Considering he's sleeping hunched over on a metal desk). Ranma is awakened from sleep by the sound of crying coming Leona.  
  
Leona (Asleep): No, nooooooo.  
  
Ranma (Runs over to her): Leona wake up. (Shakes her). Wake up!  
  
Leona (Snaps back to reality): Wha... (Breathes heavily). Oh God... Thank you Ranma for waking me. I can't stand it.  
  
Ranma (Confused): What happened?  
  
Leona (Fearful): A nightmare. I see this almost every night. It's actually a memory that keeps haunting me. I see what I did when I first went into the Riot of Blood. I see dead bodies everywhere including my parents. I see blood on my hands, their blood. I look up and there's Goenitz, laughing at what I did. He puts his hand on my forehead and then... There's nothing.  
  
Leona breaks down, she cries into Ranma's chest. He embraces her. Now it's his turn to do the comforting as she tries to get over her own personal demons. Ranma makes soothing sounds to comfort her. Eventually she falls asleep. As Ranma holds her he realizes something. He feels something for the woman he has never felt before. He knows what it is but he doesn't know if he should admit to it. He feels love for her.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona wakes up. She feels very warm. She looks up and sees Ranma. There are dark circles under his eyes and his arms are still wrapped around her, yet he has a smile on his face. She realizes what happened.  
  
Leona (Thinks): He must have watched over and held me all night.  
  
Leona: Uh, Ranma. You can let me go now, I'll be alright.  
  
Ranma: Are you sure?  
  
Leona: Positive. Now come on, get going to the mess hall. You better get going to the Mess Hall, or there won't be anything left to eat.  
  
Ranma looking fearful lets Leona go and makes a mad dash for the Mess Hall saying something along the lines of "I'll get you something to eat too." Leona heads to her bathroom, washing her face and remembering the feel of his arms. It makes her feel warm and secure.  
  
Leona (Thinks): What is with me? I've never felt so dependant on a person in my life. I mean sure I had Heidern to raise and train me, but I never felt he actually needed me and I never felt that I needed him. But Ranma... it's different. I feel a need in me to be with him. And that he needs me just as well. Can it be I love him?  
  
Before Leona can think it through further, Ranma comes into the room. He's carrying a huge stack of pancakes, some toast, eggs sunny-side up and scrambled, some bacon, and a pot of coffee with two cup. Leona just stares at all the food.   
  
Leona: How were you able to get all this food?  
  
Ranma: You're friends Ralph, Clark, and a bunch of others ganged up on me when I went to the Mess Hall. They were...How shall I put this? ... Pissed off royally that I spent the night in you room. They had clubs, guns, knives, muscle, and a lot of anger.  
  
Leona (Shocked): Are you all right?  
  
Ranma: Me? I'm all right; your friends on the other hand are a different story. There are now about 30 guys in the Infirmary. And that meant 30 guys less in the mess Hall so...  
  
Leona: You took their breakfast.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Exactly. I brought this here for you as well Leona.  
  
Leona can't help but blush at that. They sit down and eat breakfast together in Leona's room.  
  
(------)  
  
In the afternoon Leona goes to Heidern's office. She makes a request to Heidern that she should travel with Ranma to keep him out of trouble as he searches for Iori. After all anyone that's followed Iori has gotten into trouble. Heidern is reluctant at first, but after thinking of how he saw what Ranma did to thirty of his men it's now easier for him to believe that Ranma probably had kicked Terry's ass. So Heidern comes to the conclusion. It's not wise to mess with someone of Ranma's skill level and agrees to let Leona accompany him.  
  
They get to the airport and board a plane heading back for Japan. Of course, not wanting to attract attention, Leona gets them separated seats. (Hers in first class, his in coach of course). As they take off into the sky, Ranma contemplates many things.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I know I care for her, so why can't I tell her. Argh! Is it too early? That could be it but still, I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, I should be able to overcome anything... Yet... I know I can't handle this power on my own it's too dangerous. I have the power to be either Humanity's savior, or it's destroyer. Dang! I just leave it at it's too early to tell her. I just wonder why she wanted to go on this journey with me? After all she was the one that said "Everyone has an ulterior motive when it comes to doing things". What could hers be? ... And... WILL I EVER THINK IN CLEAR THOUGHTS AGAIN!?!?  
  
(------)  
  
End chapter 4  
  
Next Time: Ranma continues his search for his cousin Iori with Leona's help. Their search will take them to another nightclub, where everybody's favorite kunoichi, Mai Shiranui is having the time of her life. Too bad her boyfriend Andy Bogard (Terry's little brother) is having trouble keeping up with her. And what's this with a man watching Ranma from the shadows? Find out in the next chapter of Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu, or Ranma's Cousin Iori.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send you questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.   
  
Note: Flames will be read and than fueled to feed the Orochi fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Kunoichi of Love Mai Shiranui... And An...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 5: Kunoichi of Love Mai Shiranui... And Andy  
  
It's been a long trip for Ranma. He now has a partner with him on his search. The young commander of the Ikari Team Leona. Not that Ranma minds of course, it's just harder to concentrate on the task at hand when he's got a girl he likes (a lot) by his side.  
  
Ranma and Leona have been traveling around Tokyo for a few days. Like before, no one has seen Iori since the last King of Fighters Tournament. But Ranma carries on, hoping to find his lost cousin. Ranma's search takes him to another nightclub, The Cat's Claw Club. Ranma searches places like this since, Iori was known to frequent them often.  
  
Ranma (Angry): Dammit! Where the hell is he? He couldn't have just dropped of the face of the earth... Could he?  
  
Leona (Shrugs her shoulders): I don't know. But I know for a fact that if you give up, you may never find him.  
  
Ranma (Inward sigh): Fine let's go.  
  
Ranma and Leona walk up to the front of the line. As usual, the bouncer in the front doesn't like people just cutting in line, especially, if he feels they aren't fit to enter the club. Also as usual the bouncer taunts Ranma and ends up on the wrong und of a Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. Ranma and Leona casually step over the fallen behemoth. The only thing different this time is someone watching them from the shadows.  
  
Man (Smiles): So I finally found you... Ranma Saotome. (The man pulls out a cell phone, dials a few numbers and is answered by a male voice).  
  
Male voice: What is it this time?  
  
Man: I found Ranma like you asked.  
  
Male voice (Pleased): Excellent. Follow him and study him. I want you to find out as much information as possible. Don't fail me this time Billy.   
  
Billy: Don't worry Geese, I'll get you your information, or my name isn't Billy Kane.  
  
Geese: I prefer a report as soon as possible. Keep in touch.   
  
As soon as Geese hangs up, Billy turns off his cell phone and puts it in his coat pocket. He promptly steps over the fallen bouncer into the bar, only to see... A huge swarm of people.  
  
Billy (Annoyed): Bloody hell! This will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.  
  
Billy quickly steps into the shadows and keeps his eyes peeled for Ranma, all the while thinking...  
  
Billy (Thinks): What is Leona doing with him?  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and Leona walk through the club asking people they come up against, or seen Iori Yagami. Most people have the blood drain from their faces, reply in a negative fashion, and quickly leave. Ranma and Leona do this for a while until Ranma notices a couple on the dance floor. The woman looks to be in her early twenties, has long reddish brown hair, brown eyes, is wearing a tight red leather dress that comes down mid thigh, and black leather boots that come up to her knees. The man also appears to be in his early twenties. He is wearing a khaki colored suit, a black shirt, and brown shoes. He has blond hair and blue eyes. A lot like Terry's. Ranma listens to them argue. Leona recognizes the two but says nothing, waiting to see what will unfold.  
  
Woman: Andy you promised to dance with me. Come on, dancing won't kill you, ya know.  
  
Andy (Looks around): I'm sorry Mai; I don't have time for this. I'm looking for the guy that beat my brother. He must be a powerful fighter to have accomplished that. I must see him for myself. Terry met him in a place like this; perhaps he'll be here.   
  
The gears in Ranma's mind turn as he makes a realization. This must be Terry's younger brother. More importantly, he said he was looking for Ranma. Ranma turns to Leona for confirmation.  
  
Ranma (To Leona): Is that Terry Bogard's younger brother.  
  
Leona: Yes. That is Andy Bogard. A member of the Fatal Fury Team and Terry's younger brother. The girl he's with is his long time pal Mai Shiranui. She is a member of the Woman's Team and a Student of Shiranui School of Ninjitsu. Both are accomplished fighters.  
  
Ranma (Concentrates on the two): Yeah, I can see it now. They have pretty good auras. I didn't sense it before because there were so many people around.  
  
Leona (Surprised): You can sense a person's aura? How can you do that?  
  
Ranma (Smirks): It's a little trick you gain from training in martial arts since the age of 5.  
  
Leona (Nods her head): That I believe. Considering what you've gone through. I'll introduce you to them. I know Mai a bit, and I'm sure Andy is just dying to meet you.  
  
Ranma just lowers his head and walks along, accepting fate at this point. Unbeknownst to either of them, Billy has caught sight of them.  
  
Billy (Thinks): He's going over to Andy and the Ninja girl? This should prove... interesting... Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa.   
  
Billy is made unconscious by a blow to the face from an oncoming drink tray.  
  
Waitress: Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?  
  
Billy just lies there on the ground twitching.  
  
(------)  
  
Mai: Please Andy; you spend all your time training and fighting. Can't you for once just have fun for cryin' out loud?  
  
Andy: I'm sorry Mai, my mind is made up. You can go and dance, I'm not stopping you.  
  
Mai is about to tear Andy's head off when she notices a couple walk over to them. She recognizes the woman as Leona. She doesn't know who the teenager is, but she thinks he's cute. Especially the pigtail and Chinese outfit he's wearing. Mai decides to play 20 questions with Leona.  
  
Mai (Happy): Hi Leona! Long time no see. How've you been doing? Who's the cute guy? Is he your boyfriend?  
  
Leona (Blushes): Well, Mai; I've been doing okay, this is Ranma Saotome, and no he's not my boyfriend.  
  
Mai (Eyes brighten): Well if he's not your boyfriend, may I dance with him?  
  
Leona, Ranma, and Andy: WHAAAAAAAT!?  
  
Mai (Looks towards Andy): What's wrong? Leona said he's not her boyfriend, and you told me you're too busy, so I'll dance with this cutie Leona brought with her.  
  
Mai grabs Ranma by the arm and drags him to the dance floor.  
  
Ranma (Pale): But Mai...  
  
Mai (interrupts): But nothing! I came her to have a good time and you're here, so why not?  
  
Ranma doesn't know what to say. He looks towards Leona with anger in her eyes, directed towards Mai. Andy's eyes are the same, but are aimed towards him.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I'm in deep shit aren't I?  
  
(------)  
  
On the dance floor Mai is impressed with Ranma. He has trouble getting into it, but now, he dances like a pro. Billy finally regains consciousness and looks towards the dancing pair and laughs about how Andy must be extremely jealous if he's watching this. Leona stands watching with a stone cold stare, secretly jealous it's not her with Ranma out there. Andy looks like he's about to tear Ranma limb from limb. He looks towards Leona and asks her a question when realization hits him.  
  
Andy (To Leona): Hey, Leona! What's that guy's name again?  
  
Leona: Ranma, Ranma Saotome. (Sees steam coming out of Andy's ears) Andy, what's wrong?  
  
Andy (Rushes towards Ranma and screams an all too familiar phrase): RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Ranma stops dancing, expecting to see Ryoga come for revenge for what he did. Instead he sees Andy coming at him head on. Andy does the Hisho Ken, a small chi blast from his hand. Mai and Leona gasp in horror, but are then amazed as Ranma just move to the side and just smacks Andy in the side of the face. Andy stands startled but easily recovers and does his Sho Ryu Dan maneuver. The attack flies over Ranma. Andy curses Ranma for being too close and having the maneuver just fly over him. Andy tries the Hisho Ken again, but as before, misses Ranma. Ranma can't take any more of this and does the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. Everyone marvels at the speed Ranma moves. When he's done, Andy falls to the ground. Ranma looks around. He sees everybody that was watching applaud him for what he did. Even Leona and Mai are impressed. Billy stands there, his eyes bulge out and his jaw drops to the floor.  
  
Billy (Thinks): Damn! He took out Andy like he was nothin'. No wonder Geese wants me to follow him. The skill and power radiating from him is enormous.  
  
Ranma (Looks around): What do you people expect. I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I am a man among...  
  
The waitress that hit Billy in the face trips again and sends cold drinks flying towards Ranma, who transforms into a girl on impact in front of everyone.  
  
Ranma-chan (Voice now barely above a whisper): Men?  
  
Everyone stares at Ranma, now a girl. Ranma-chan lets out a long sigh and moves over to Leona.  
  
Ranma-chan (To Leona): Let's go. Iori obviously isn't here.  
  
Leona (Nods her head): All right...  
  
Ranma-chan and Leona leave the stunned onlookers. Mai quickly follows them with an unconscious Andy in tow. Billy stands there in shock by what he just saw. He pulls out a bottle of tequila from his coat's breast pocket and takes a long look towards were the group left and back towards the bottle.  
  
Billy: That's it, never again. (Tosses the bottle, it smashes and we hear a cat scream off screen).  
  
(------)  
  
Outside Mai follows Ranma-chan and Leona. She asks them if they can help her drag Andy back to her place. Ranma-chan says she'll help, but only if Mai lets her use the sink. Mai agrees and the three carry Andy over to her apartment. Once there, they lay Andy's unconscious form on the couch. Once done, Ranma goes into her kitchen. We hear the sink start running. When it turns off we see a now male Ranma step into view.  
  
Mai (Surprised): If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you can change between male and female.  
  
Ranma once again goes into the story of Jusenkyo. At the end Mai is in shock, but understands it perfectly.  
  
Mai: My grandfather Jubei Yamada would tell me stories about training grounds he visited. I didn't believe him when he told me about Jusenkyo. But now that I see this, I guess he wasn't just telling stories...  
  
Ranma (Surprised): Your Grandfather went to Jusenkyo?  
  
Mai: Yes. He left when he said he felt a magical aura radiate from the pools. He left not wanting to know what it was, but now... I guess we know what that power does.  
  
Ranma: Oh. (Changes the subject) Mai, do you have any idea where Iori might be?  
  
Mai (Thinks for a moment, then her face brightens): Yeah, I do. He may have entered that battle of the bands tournament, going on in two days.  
  
Ranma (Confused): Why would he be there?  
  
Mai: From what I know, Iori is a musician in his spare time. He may have entered it for the cash prize. He hates depending on his family's money.   
  
Ranma (Smiles): All right. All I have to do is wait for the concert in two days, and I may find him.  
  
Leona: Don't get your hopes up Ranma; he may not be in it. Hell, I'm beginning to think he's no longer in Tokyo.  
  
Ranma: Well we won't know until we try, right?  
  
Leona: Sigh... All right you win. We stay around town for two days looking for Iori in the mean time and after we head towards the battle for the bands concert and....  
  
Mai (Interrupts): Who said anything about it being a concert. It's an actual tournament. Anything Goes Martial Arts Music.  
  
Ranma (Eyes Widen): They have Anything Goes around here too?  
  
Mai: Yeah. Are you going to stay to see it? If so, you can stay here in my place, until it goes on.  
  
Ranma looks to Leona. She nods her head.  
  
Ranma: All right. We'll take you up on that offer.  
  
Mai: Yeah. Leona, you can sleep on the extra futon I have in my room. Ranma, since Andy's passed out on the couch, you'll have to sleep in the armchair for tonight. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Ranma: Not at all.  
  
(------)  
  
It's night. Ranma tries to sleep in the armchair, but he can't sleep. He has his mind on too many things. He looks over to see Leona standing outside the door to Mai's room. He goes over to where she's standing.  
  
Ranma: Hey Leona, what's wrong? Can't sleep as well?  
  
Leona (Startled): What... Oh, Ranma. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My mind is on other things at the moment.  
  
Ranma: Yeah, I know that feeling. What's bothering you?  
  
Leona (Blushes): I... um... (Looks towards the floor).  
  
Ranma (Makes a realization): Oh, Don't worry Leona. I don't feel anything towards Mai. She seems like a nice person, but I barely know her. So don't worry. I only danced with her because she dragged me you know.  
  
Leona (Blush gets deeper): I know. It's just that... I wanted to... (Voice now barely above a whisper) dance with you.  
  
Ranma (Blushes as well): Well... There's nothing wrong with that. Have you ever danced before?  
  
Leona (Looks down): No...  
  
Ranma (Tries to sound cheery): Well, how about we dance right now?  
  
Leona looks at Ranma for a moment and thinks a while before talking.  
  
Leona: You mean it?  
  
Ranma (Mock hurt): Of course I do. What? I'm not good enough?  
  
Leona (Blushes and chuckles despite herself): All right then. But there's no music.  
  
Ranma: You don't need music watch and learn.  
  
Ranma holds onto Leona's waist and, almost instinctively, Leona put her hands on Ranma's shoulders. They twirl through the room al night, and well into the morning.  
  
(------)  
  
Billy stands on the roof of a building. He can't believe he was so careless and let them walk away. He sees that it's morning now. He has to report back to Geese. Billy pulls out his cell phone and hears a click and a voice on the other end.  
  
Geese: Billy. What do you have to report on Ranma?  
  
Billy (Thinks for a moment before speaking): Boss, you are neva' gonna believe this...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Next Time: Ranma heads out with Leona, Mai, and Andy to the Battle of the Bands Tournament. They end up meeting Terry and Mary there. (Mary won free tickets in a radio contest). There he meets three more members of The Hakkeshu (The New Face Team) and China's Psycho Soldier Team, both participating in the Tournament. And finally, Ranma finds his cousin Iori, only to receive a less than warm reception. And Billy tags along to gain more information on Ranma.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	6. Iori Yagami

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 6: Iori Yagami  
  
It has been one of the longest two days in Ranma's life. Not that he minds having Mai show him around town and taking him to more nightclubs to find Iori. It's just that Andy watches Ranma like a hawk whenever he is near Mai. Leona gets to be the same way with him. And then Ranma gets a strange feeling that someone is watching him other than Andy and Leona.  
  
Fortunately, it's now Sunday. The day the Anything Goes Martial Arts Music Tournament is to be held. Our group of heroes takes a bus to where it's held in Yoyogi-koen Park. Open-air concerts are held every Sunday there. Today the crowd is much larger, because fighting fans have the place. As Ranma and company head to the main gate, they meet up with a familiar looking pair.  
  
Ranma (Shouts): Hey Terry, Mary. Over here!  
  
Mary (Turns her head): Ranma? (Eyes widen). Ranma, it is you. (Shakes Terry's arm). Hey Ter, it's Ranma!  
  
Terry (Looks over to the Group): It is him... (Eyes widen when he notices the rest of the group with Ranma). Hey Mai, Lil' Bro, how'd you meet up with him?  
  
Mai laughs, Andy mutters under his breath, Leona smirks, and Ranma sweat drops. Terry sweat drops in turn and Mary just stares at the group.  
  
Ranma (Slightly chuckles): Trust me. It's a looooong story.  
  
Terry (Chuckles): I believe you on that one.  
  
Ranma goes into explanation on what happened do to Mary's request. He tells her about Leona wanting to be there to keep him out of trouble, and how he beat the crap out of Andy. Andy sends Ranma a look that could freeze hell over. Ranma than asks Andy and Mary what they're doing here. Mary explains she was the 100th caller in a radio contest and won two tickets to the event. Ranma explains that Mai got Andy to pay for theirs. Andy's face darkens even more. All the while, a certain lackey to Geese Howard is watching them.  
  
Billy (Think): Hmm. Terry Bogard and that Goody two-shoes Mary have joined in. This is going to be even more interesting than I imagined. I wonder if...  
  
Vendor (Shouts): You going to buy a ticket to get in or not?  
  
Billy (Snaps back to reality): Okay, keep your shirt on will ya', I'll buy a bloody ticket.   
  
Billy hands vendor the money and turns his head back only to see that the group has already one in.  
  
Billy (Screams): BLOODY HELL, I LOST THEM AGAIN!!! (Calms down). No problem. It can't be too hard to find the Lonely Wolves, a Bounty Hunter, a Blue-haired Assassin, a bouncy Ninja Girl, and a Pig-tailed Martial Artist in a crowd of normal people... Can it?  
  
Billy steps into the park through the gates to see a crowd of people in weird clothes and punk hairdos.  
  
Billy (Screams): BLOODY FRIKIN' HELL!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and company nudge their way to the front of the stage. It is a large wood and metal stage. There's a huge black curtain set, so that no one can see past, to look at the back of the stage. The crowd waits there patiently. (Well, as patiently as a crowd of youthful teens and young adults can get). An official looking lady steps on the stage. She is apparently, the host.  
  
Announcer: I am your host Sayaka. Welcome to the first Anything Goes Martial Arts Music Competition. Let's meet the contestants...  
  
A large white haired man, a boy that seems a little younger than Ranma, and a lady with red hair with bangs that covers her eyes step onto the stage from behind the curtain. Ranma can sense an aura of evil fill the air around them. He recognizes it immediately.  
  
Ranma (Whispers): Orochi power.  
  
Leona (Leans over to Ranma's ear): Yes the trio is three of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi. They are...  
  
Boy (At microphone): I'm Chris, the drummer.  
  
Lady: I'm Shermie, the vocalist  
  
Man: And I'm leader and lead guitarist Yashiro Nanakase. Together, we are...  
  
All Three: CYS!  
  
Ranma (To Leona): What does CYS stand for?  
  
Leona (Smirks): I have no idea.  
  
Ranma takes notice to the boy Chris, who seems to be watching him from the stage. The coldness in the stare sends a shiver down Ranma's spine.  
  
Ranma: Brrr... That kid is dangerous. I can feel it from his stare.  
  
Sayaka: The next group comes from China, but are well known here in good ol' Japan...  
  
A girl with purple hair in a red and purple outfit, a Japanese looking boy in a blue outfit with a bag of pork buns, and an old man with a sake jug, dressed in rags walk up onto stage from behind the curtain. Ranma tries to get a better look at their auras, as the crowd roars wildly as the three steps closer.   
  
Girl: Hi everyone! It's me, Athena Asamiya!  
  
Boy (With mouth full): Sie Kensou here...  
  
Old man: Chin Gensai  
  
Athena: Together, we're the Love Rockets.  
  
Chin & Sie (Stare at Athena): NO WE'RE NOT!  
  
Athena: But you promised I could change it.  
  
Chin & Sie: NO WE DIDN'T!  
  
Athena (Cries): Waaaaaaahh!  
  
Audience: You jerks! (Starts throwing rubbish at the two guys). That's what you get for picking on Athena-chan!  
  
Ranma (Sweat drops): Tell me I didn't just see this.  
  
Leona: You did...  
  
Mary: What a load of crap. Where's the fighting?  
  
Terry (To Mary): Just wait, it will start as soon as everyone's introduced.  
  
Mai (To Andy): Hey Andy. Think we'll ever be love rockets?  
  
Andy (Blushes): Well... I... uh... heh heh...  
  
Mai (Frowns): Andy! (Andy passes out). Dammit Andy!  
  
(------)  
  
Sayaka takes a while to introduce the next band. They are known as DoCo (1). Ranma can tell they're not fighters, and are going to go down real fast. What freaks Ranma out about them, is how much they look like Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo, and his girl-side. That thought alone sends a shiver down his spine. Ranma is than blown away by the aura that appears from behind the curtain next. Ranma eyes widen with hope at who the red-haired man might be. The aura is too much like Ranma's own to be anyone else. The man is wearing red leather pants with a red leather belt tied around both legs just below the knees, black shoes, and a black trench coat, and has bandages wrapped around his chest.  
  
Sayaka: And now a man who needs no introduction... The man that put CYS out of business...  
  
Yashiro: HEY!  
  
Sayaka: And eternal hunter of King of Fighters Champion Kyo Kusanagi...  
  
Man: Iori Yagami...  
  
Ranma (Smiles): It's him.  
  
Ranma looks up at Iori, to notice Iori staring at him from the stage.  
  
Leona (Whispers to Ranma): I think you're in deep shit now.  
  
Ranma: Why's that?  
  
Leona: Though I couldn't see his eyes past the shades he's wearing at the moment. I could tell he looked at you the same way he looks at Kyo.  
  
Ranma: Uh oh... This could be bad...  
  
(------)  
  
The fight starts soon after. Iori wastes no time and shoot a Drunken Grail Masher at DoCo. They fall unconscious from the blow once the pillar of purple energy fades. Yashiro goes after Iori with the Sledgehammer move but misses entirely and smashes Chin into the ground.  
  
Athena: Oh my God, he killed master Chin!  
  
Sie: You bastard!  
  
Athena (Face brightens): Wait... That means...  
  
Sie (Face brightens also): We're free of the old man.  
  
Athena & Sie: Oh happy day!  
  
The two leave without incident. Now it's Iori Against CYS, and boy does Yashiro look pissed...  
  
Yashiro: It ends now Yagami!  
  
Iori (Scoffs): Not likely.  
  
Yashiro: Face it Yagami, you're out numbered.  
  
Iori (Smiles): Am I now?  
  
Yashiro (Looks around to spot Shermie and Chris now in the audience): What the hell do you two think you're doing?  
  
Shermie: This fight isn't ours. It's between you and Iori.  
  
Chris: Yeah, we couldn't care less what Iori does. It's not our fault you have some sick fascination with him, like Iori does with Kyo.  
  
Yashiro: Hey!  
  
While Yashiro's back is turned, Iori does his Maiden Masher maneuver, and sends Yashiro flying into the audience, engulfed in purple flames.  
  
Iori: Fool.  
  
(------)  
  
Naturally, almost everyone in the audience is pissed because they spent 6,500 yen to see this fight. And it only lasted for a minute at best. Not our group though. (With the exception of Andy who paid for everyone else's ticket except for Terry's and Mary's).  
  
Iori goes and collects his Cash prize from the Host, who mutters something along the lines of, "Never Again." As Iori counts his money, Ranma takes this opportunity to meet him. Of course, Iori senses the power heading towards him and twirls around to see Leona, Terry, Andy, Mai, Mary, and a pig-tailed martial artist that Iori noticed before that was emitting an aura similar to his own. Iori, for once, takes the initiative in a conversation.  
  
Iori (To Ranma): Just who the hell are you?  
  
Leona (Interrupts): Iori, this is Ranma Saotome.  
  
Iori (Lifts an eyebrow): Saotome... Saotome... where've I heard that before?  
  
Ranma: Your Aunt Nodoka married a Saotome.  
  
Iori: That's right. She married a pretty much worthless man named Genma Saotome... (Iori's eyes widen). You...  
  
Ranma (A bit hesitant): Hi... Cousin...  
  
Iori (Seethes with rage): You worthless piece of shit! How dare you come here? Because of your father, my aunt left my clan. (Sadly). She was the only person to show me any kindness besides my mother... (Looks towards the ground).  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry...  
  
Iori (Face snaps forward to lock eyes with Ranma): DIE!  
  
And thus, a fight ensues, (causing most of the spectators to come back, hoping to get their money's worth). Iori leaps towards Ranma with his Fireball maneuver. Ranma barely leaps back in time as Iori rises into the air amidst purple fire. Ranma does his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but is surprised to see Iori block every punch. Iori than does the Dark Crescent Slice and manages to connect it, crushing Ranma into the ground in a burst of purple flame. Ranma rolls a bit to barely avoid being crushed by Iori stomping his foot into the ground. Ranma jumps up and fires off his new Mouko Takabisha no Orochi. Iori cancels it out with his Dark Thrust. The two seem too evenly matched in skill and power. Iori than does the 301 Slash Talon Combination, but Ranma parries Iori to the side, and gets one good shot to Iori's back. Iori straightens up in pain. Iori turns around to see a shocked Ranma, and uses that moment of hesitation against him. He does the Reverse 301 Slash Talon Combination, a mixture of the 301 Slash Talon Comb and the Fireball maneuver. Now Ranma goes flying through the air, engulfed in purple flames. Ranma realizes that if he's to beat Iori, he has to pull out all the stops. He looks to where his friends are standing. Mai is in shock, Terry and Andy stand with their mouths hanging open, Mary's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, and Leona is covering her mouth with her left hand, trying to stifle a scream. Ranma shouts toward the group.  
  
Ranma: Get as far away as you can, NOW!  
  
Leona: Ranma, what are you...  
  
Ranma: Trust me. GET OUT NOW!  
  
The group doesn't want to comply with Ranma's request, but they do anyway. Too bad most of the spectators stay to watch how the fight will unfold.  
  
Iori (Cocky): What now Saotome?  
  
Ranma (Smirks): You'll see...  
  
Ranma goes completely on the defensive. As Iori Presses his attack, he notices Ranma seems to get colder. He doesn't think anything of it. He also doesn't notice that they are moving in an inward spiral movement. They get to the center and Ranma releases a single punch.  
  
Ranma: Hiryuu Shoten Ha!  
  
(------)  
  
A tornado shoots up from where the two fighters were going at it. The winds of it have an odd violet shade to them. Leona, Terry, Andy, Mai, and Mary watch it from a distance.  
  
Mary: Holy shit! What the hell is that?  
  
Terry: Is that a new form of the Hurricane Punch?  
  
Mai: I don't remember the last time I saw something that powerful.  
  
Andy: Oh, my God.  
  
Leona: ...  
  
The winds finally die down after about three minutes. Leona is the first to react.  
  
Leona (Runs): Ranma!  
  
The others follow in hot pursuit. They reach the center of what was once the center of the park. (It's now a huge crater). In it the see a shaking figure of Ranma, his energy almost completely drained.  
  
Leona: Ranma. Are you all right? Can you hear me? Ranma?  
  
Ranma (in a voice barely above a whisper): I'm okay. Get to Iori. He needs help more than I do...  
  
The group moves towards Iori's unconscious form. The see his coat is now thoroughly shredded and he has multiple lacerations on his body.  
  
Terry (To Ranma): What was that?  
  
Ranma: Hiryuu Shoten Ha... (Passes out).  
  
Mary: Damn... They're both out cold. We better get them someplace safe.  
  
Terry: We can take them to my place it's close. Andy, Mai, help me carry Iori. Leona, Mary, you two carry Ranma.  
  
The four fighters comply and start carrying the two unconscious Orochi warriors towards Terry's Apartment.  
  
(------)  
  
An hour later, a figure climbs out of the rubble of Yoyogi-koen Park  
  
Billy (Screams): WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GODDAMMIT!  
  
Billy checks his watch. Surprisingly, it still works. He then takes out his cell phone, and even more surprisingly that still works as well. He dials a few numbers into it.  
  
Geese: Anything new to report Billy?  
  
Billy: Sigh... I know I've said this before, but you are neva' gonna believe what the hell just happened here...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Next Time: Ranma and Iori wake up at Terry's apartment. There, Iori explains a bit about his life. Ranma and Iori agree to help one another and Iori offers to help Leona as well. Can a new friendship be just around the corner? Find out in the next chapter of Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu, or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(1) DoCo is the band that did all the Opening and Closing themes of the Ranma 1/2 OAV series. They show themselves as Ranma 1/2 characters.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	7. Small Talk, Big Decisions

Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 7: Small Talk, Big Decisions  
  
Ranma wakes up. He had had the most horrible dream. In it, there was a Priestess, two martial artists, and an 8-headed Dragon. The trio managed to get the creature drunk with eight large barrels of wine. They proceeded to cut all eight off the creature. From there, a person starts to come out of each decapitated head of the creature. One is a boy that looks exactly like Chris. The boy's eyes come into focus. It was at that point where Ranma woke and sat up in a cold sweat. He tries to focus his eyes on the surroundings around him. He notices he's sitting on a futon. He remembers the place to be Terry's apartment. He sees Leona, asleep, sitting in a chair next to him on his right side. He looks over to his left and sees Iori on a bed. He's about to get up and look around, when Mai walks into the room.  
  
Mai (Eyes widen): You're awake? This soon? Wow!  
  
Ranma (Confused): What's wrong?  
  
Mai: You were only out for a couple of hours. It's the next day. With the damage you took, you should have been out for at least a week.  
  
Ranma: I heal quickly.  
  
Mai (Sweat drops): Apparently...  
  
Ranma (Looks at Leona, than back at Mai): How long was she here?  
  
Mai: Leona? (Ranma nods). She was looking after you since we got you here.   
  
Ranma (Lets a smile cross his lips): Where are the others?  
  
Mai: Well, Terry, figuring we'd all be here for a while, went out to get some groceries. Mary went with him of course. I sent Andy back to my place to retrieve Leona's and your belongings, thinking you may want to continue your journey, or something as soon as you got back on your feet.  
  
Ranma: Thank you Mai.  
  
Mai: No problem.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori dreams. Memories of his past forever scarred into his soul. He remembers the pain and abuse he took from his father. He remembers his father throwing out his own sister because she married into another clan. He remembers the day his mother died when he was very young and the emptiness it left in his soul. He sees the pain on his Father's face as his rival Saishu Kusanagi, strikes him down. But most of all he sees his most hated enemy, Kyo. He remembers drawing with Kyo in '95 and being the last member on his team, lost. He then sees '96 where he had beaten Kyo, but the time ran out and the judges considered it a draw as well and refused to acknowledge his victory. He remembers going into the Riot of Blood from the rage he felt at losing, and from the rush of his Orochi power coming back to him and killed his own teammates when they tried to subside him. He remembers the last tournament. Having to team up with his pompous, worthless enemy Kyo and that stuck-up, self-righteous bitch Chizuru, forming the Shingi Trioca to defeat the Orochi. He remembers the pain of suppressing his own Orochi power and practically killing himself in a pillar of crimson fire while trying to kill the Orochi. Then Kyo, had to step in... Struck at his back, while he had Orochi by the neck. He remembers the extreme pain, the blinding light, and the glory of his victory against the Orochi stolen from him, by the greedy bastard Kyo. The Kusanagi's always took the glory, for other people's work. Kyo had been no different. The anger and frustration cause Iori to awake in a scream of rage.  
  
Iori: RAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Ranma and Mai turn their heads, Leona eyes snap wide-awake). Damn Kyo...  
  
Ranma (A bit hesitant): Iori... Are you all right? ...  
  
Iori (Looks at the trio, than looks at his surroundings): Where am I?  
  
Mai: You're in Terry Bogard's apartment. So please, just lay back and don't cause any trouble. Okay?  
  
Iori (Ignores Mai, looks straight at Ranma): How?  
  
Ranma: How what?  
  
Iori: How is it you were able to defeat me? You're the first person to ever truly beat me.  
  
Ranma: Well, it's a technique known as the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. How I learned it is a long story. A VERY long story.  
  
Iori: I have the time to listen.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): If you want to know about me, you're gonna have to tell me a bit about yourself first all right?  
  
Iori (Chuckles to himself): Sure why not? You all better pay attention than, cause I'm only saying this once.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori begins with His childhood, the torture, the training, the pain, the tournaments, the power, and all the hate. He gets to after than '97 tournament and explains where he's been.   
  
Iori: After the battle was over, Kyo took me for dead and left the place with Chizuru, expecting to be known as the world's savior probably. I got up a bit later, and trudged out of the place when no one was around. I had some trouble getting around. Kyo's strike had left a horrible burn across my back, hence my bandages. I settled down for a bit in Yokohama, giving my wounds time to heal. I then noticed my cash deposits were running low, so I entered the nearest tournament with the most money, to give myself a financial boost. It was easy for me to get in since I was once part of a band before I entered the King of Fighters Tournament. Then, I met you (points to Ranma), we fought, and you somehow won. Now tell me. Who are you, and how were you able to defeat me?  
  
Ranma: before I start, (turns to Leona) would you be so kind, as to get me a glass of cold, and a glass of hot water.  
  
Leona (Stares at Ranma): You sure?  
  
Ranma: I won't keep any secrets. Iori told me about himself, so I feel I should be just as honest with him.  
  
Leona: All right. It's your decision.  
  
Mai: But Ranma...  
  
Ranma (Waves a hand in front of Mai): I know what I'm doing.  
  
Iori just stares at Ranma, trying to figure out what he's going to do. Leona returns with the glasses of water. Ranma pours on of the glasses and turns into a girl. Iori's eyes widen with shock. He never thought he could be this surprised, ever! Ranma pours the other one over his head and turns back into a boy. Iori stands there. After a minute Iori manages to speak.  
  
Iori: How the hell did you do that? You looked like you could pass as my little sister, especially with the red hair.  
  
Ranma goes into detail about his life once again. He tells Iori about how his idiot father took him at a young age on a training journey. How they went to the training grounds of Jusenkyo and got cursed, and went to a nearby Amazon village and got in trouble there. Ranma than went into detail about how his father got him engaged to the daughter of an old friend, all the enemies and fiancées he got along the way, (emphasizing when he learned the Hiryuu Shoten Ha when the old pervert Happosai sapped his strength with the moxibustion technique). How they finally went back to Jusenkyo, and ended up having to face Saffron, the God of Phoenix Mountain. How he confessed his love to Akane when he thought she was dead, the failed wedding attempt when they got back, and how he went into the Riot of Blood and his mother told him to search for his cousin. Iori sits on the bed and thinks about what to say. A minute passes before Iori talks.  
  
Iori: You mean Nodoka is still alive?  
  
Ranma: Yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Iori (Smiles): So, father did lie. He told me a year after he threw her out of the clan that she died. The bastard.  
  
(------)  
  
The group sits there quietly. Andy comes in with Ranma and Leona's bags. He stares in shock at seeing the two fighters awake.  
  
Andy: They're conscious already?  
  
Mai: Yeah, it's the most amazing thing. You missed a good story while you were out too.  
  
Iori (Interrupts): If you don't mind me asking, can you take me to see her?  
  
Andy (Confused): See whom?  
  
Leona & Mai: Andy just sit down and be quiet, we'll tell you later.  
  
Andy: Uh...  
  
Mai whaps Andy on the head with one of her fans.  
  
Ranma (To Iori): Why do you want to see my Mom?  
  
Iori: She was the only person besides my mother that was ever nice to me. I would like to see her. Hell I'll even promise to help teach you control your Orochi powers. What do you say to that?  
  
Ranma (Happy because Iori said he'd help him in return): Sure!  
  
Iori (Smiles): When do we leave?  
  
Ranma (Remembers): Wait I have something to show you. Andy, pass me my bag.  
  
Andy: Okay. (Tosses the bag).  
  
Ranma (Pulls out a Necklace): Mom said to show you this.  
  
Iori takes the necklace from Ranma's hand. He looks at the simple silver chain with the Yagami crescent moon. A tear rolls down his left cheek.  
  
Iori: She kept it... She kept it... (Iori now genuinely smiles).  
  
Ranma (Confused): What's wrong?  
  
Iori: This was once my necklace. I gave it to her so she'd remember me. My father was furious when he found out and broke my right arm at the elbow.   
  
The others cringe with that last part.  
  
The door to the apartment opens, causing everyone to turn towards it. Mary comes in holding a bag of groceries, Terry's carrying 14 bags in his arms.  
  
Mary: We're back. And we got enough food to keep Ranma fed for at least an hour.  
  
Ranma: HEY!  
  
Mary (Shocked): Huh? (Stares at Ranma and Iori). You're awake? Hey Terry, Ranma and Iori are awake.  
  
Terry (Sweats): That's nice. Now... Will you please move out of my way? My arms feel like they're gonna rip out of the sockets at any moment.  
  
Iori: You big baby.  
  
Iori goes over and grabs five of the bag handles with one hand and carries them over to the table. Everyone stares.  
  
Terry: Thanks Iori. (Iori just scoffs at him).  
  
Iori: As I asked before, when do we leave?  
  
Terry: I suggest, you two stay here for the night. You still need time to heal your wounds.  
  
Iori (Angry): I've had enough time.  
  
Ranma: Iori please. Don't cause a hassle. We can just leave first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
Iori (Looks at all of them): Fine. I'll stay put... For now...  
  
Leona (Smirks): Well, I guess that means I have to stay with you Ranma.  
  
Everyone else: HUH!?  
  
Leona: I was sent to keep Ranma out of trouble. Can you imagine the damage he can cause now that Iori'll be with him?  
  
Terry, Andy, Mai, and Mary look back and forth between Ranma and Iori for a bit.  
  
Terry: Good point.  
  
Andy: Insurance rates will skyrocket.  
  
Mary: It could be the first sign of the apocalypse.  
  
Mai: It could keep me from going on a date with Andy.  
  
Andy: WHAT!?  
  
Mai: Well, you'll just say something along the lines of "I'll be late again for dinner Mai. Those two are about to destroy the world. I have to be a selfish idiot again, and get my ass kicked in a 1,001 different ways. See you later."  
  
Everyone just stares Andy blushes.   
  
Andy: I do not sound like that.  
  
Iori (Smiles): Yeah, he sounds much more nasally than that.   
  
Everyone laughs; Andy fumes with anger at Iori, who just keeps smiling.  
  
(------)  
  
Morning has come and Ranma, Iori and Leona set out to see Ranma's mother. Before leaving, Ranma gives his goodbyes to the group saying he hopes to meet them later. As they walk, a few people tend to stop and stare at Iori in a combination of awe and fear. Ranma leans in towards Iori to talk.  
  
Ranma: Why are the people staring at you?  
  
Iori: They probably recognize me from TV. After all, not everyday you get to see, the "Insane Orochi Warrior" Iori Yagami walk down the street.  
  
Ranma: You're kidding... Right?  
  
Iori: Wish I were.  
  
Leona: Excuse me.  
  
Ranma: Yes Leona.  
  
Leona (Thinks for a moment): Can you train me as well? I have little control over my power, and I don't want to become a danger to anyone like last year. (1)  
  
Ranma: What do you say Iori?  
  
Iori: Can't help her with that. Her power's is matter based, while our powers are energy based. I can teach you to control your flow of energy, but Leona... I don't know. Maybe Aunt Nodoka can help.  
  
Ranma: I hope so. (To Leona) All right than. If we can, we'll help ya. So don't worry about it. Okay?  
  
Leona (Smiles): Okay...  
  
As the three continue on their way to Nodoka's, they don't notice a very familiar person watching them from on top of the ledge of a nearby roof of a 20-story building with binoculars.  
  
Billy (Smiles): So, Iori's now going along with them huh? This could prove to be valuable information...   
  
!  
  
Billy: ... "Creek"? What the hell went "creek"?  
  
The ledge Billy is standing on gives way and he falls.  
  
Billy (While he falls): CRAAAAAAAAAPPP!   
  
!!  
  
Billy lies on the ground twitching. A kid comes by and starts poking him with a stick.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Next Time: Ranma, Iori, and Leona make their way to Ranma's Mom, only to be stopped when confronted by a group of Yakuza members looking for Iori. They are lead by none other than Ryuji Yamazaki. Ranma, Iori, and Leona also do a bit of training on the way, being watched intently by Billy Kane.  
  
(1) Leona is referring to when she was forced to go into the riot of blood.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	8. Ryuji Gets His

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 8: Ryuji Gets His  
  
  
Ranma, Leona and Iori have been on their trek for a bit. Only stopping to eat and sleep. This goes on routinely for about 2 days of travel. Until something unexpected happens. The three get surrounded by a small group of street thugs  
  
Thug 1: Are you Iori Yagami?  
  
Iori (Smiles): Who wants to know?  
  
Ranma: Iori, you know these people?  
  
Iori (Smile widens): Don't know, and don't care. They'll make a good... Distraction though... Hm hm hm hm...  
  
Thug 2: Pompous asshole!  
  
Thug 3: You think you can beat all seven of us?  
  
Iori (Teeth are bared): I don't think, I know.  
  
Before any of the thugs can react, Iori fires a Dark Thrust at the group. Two of them go down in purple flames. Iori charges another one with the Crescent Moon Slice, smashing the poor sap into the ground, amidst the purple flames of Orochi as well. Iori then jumps after another one with his 301 Slash Talon Combination. The punk falls down with a gash flowing down his chest. The other three, not being as stupid as the others, run away in the opposite direction. But Iori is not the forgiving type.  
  
Iori (Gathers energy, screams): DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!  
  
A pillar of purple flame engulfs the three hapless thugs. Iori stares at them in disgust.  
  
Iori: Hmph. The trash.  
  
Ranma (Stares wide-eyes): Damn...  
  
Leona: Are you an idiot Iori? You trying to give away our position to a possible enemy?  
  
Iori: Relax. I can handle anything that's thrown at me.  
  
Ranma: How about a Hiryuu Shoten Ha?  
  
Leona (Smirks): Yeah. How about one of those?   
  
Iori (Begins to turn red): Grr... You're really pushing it Saotome. Besides you never told me how you did that.  
  
Ranma: When we get to mom's place, I'll start to teach ya, until than, just hold your horses.  
  
Iori: ... FINE. Let's go.  
  
The trio head off, not realizing someone is watching them from a distance. On top of a roof, we see Billy Kane with a pair of Binoculars.  
  
Billy: SHIT! I never realized Iori got this powerful. It may make taking him out much harder than expected. (Turns his sight to the back of the alley). Wait a minute, there's someone there.  
  
As the Ranma, Iori, and Leona leave the alley, they hear a voice come from the back of it.  
  
Male voice: Going somewhere so soon?  
  
The three turn to the voice. Ranma gets a chill up his back when he feels the power. It is a little like his own. It's definitely not fire based, it's a hell of a lot weaker too. But it is definitely Orochi power. The man is tall, easily 6'6 ft., wears black, and his hair is black, dyed blond at the top. Iori and Leona instantly recognize the man.  
  
Iori: What brings you here Yamazaki? Who's paying you this time? Geese, Krauser, or perhaps that fool Mr. Big?  
  
Yamazaki: Sorry to disappoint ya' but this is actually a bit of revenge for once. You made me look like a fool Iori. I want to take a piece of your hide for it.  
  
Ranma's mind goes into an alert mode. He remembers of a Hakkeshu Mary told him about named Ryuji Yamazaki. She told him the man is a ruthless, bloodthirsty maniac that would kill his own mother for a nickel if given half a chance. Ranma wastes no time and goes into a fighting stance.  
  
Ranma: The only way you're touching Iori is over my dead body.  
  
Yamazaki (Confused): Wha... Do I know this Kid?  
  
Iori (Angry): Ranma, shut up and let me handle this.  
  
Yamazaki: Ranma... Heh heh... Wild horse.  
  
Ranma: I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and wielder of the Magatama no Orochi. You have insulted my cousin Iori. I challenge you.  
  
Yamazaki (Eyes widen): Wielder of Magatama no Orochi... (Eyes widen more). IORI'S COUSIN!? (Calms down, a smile crosses his face). Very well "Horsey" I accept your challenge.  
  
Ranma charges the big man only to be struck back by Yamazaki's Serpent Charmer attack. Ranma is silently impressed by how fast the man's movements are, despite his size. Yamazaki than charges towards Ranma with his Judgment Dagger attack. All four swipes of the dagger miss Ranma. Ranma than throws one good punch and sends Yamazaki flying to the back of the alley. Before he can get up Yamazaki's greeted by the sight of a huge ball of purple energy forming in Ranma's hand. Ranma Yells "Mouko Takabisha no Orochi" and sends it flying towards him. The dust settles and the back wall of the alley collapses on top of the fallen Yakuza member. Ranma turns toward a shocked Leona and Iori and gives them a smile, wink of his left eye, and a thumbs up. Leona is the first to speak.  
  
Leona: How did you...  
  
Ranma: I used a chi gathering technique I know and enhanced it with the Orochi power, making an incredibly powerful projectile.  
  
Iori: You used that on me before, so how was I able to cancel something as powerful as that out with my Dark Thrust?  
  
Ranma (Thinks a bit, then speaks): I don't know. If I ever go back to Nerima, I'll ask the Old Ghoul.  
  
Leona: Old Ghoul?  
  
Ranma: Oh, I mean Cologne.  
  
Iori: An aftershave?  
  
Ranma: ARGH! Never mind. Well just ask my mom than if she knows anything.  
  
Leona: All right than.  
  
Iori (Confused): Cologne?  
  
Ranma: I said never mind.  
  
(------)  
  
The trio leaves the alley to see how late it's gotten. They head for the nearest hotel. On the roof of a bulding, Billy puts down his binoculars and looks shocked. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Geese again.  
  
Billy: Boss...  
  
Geese (Interrupts): Let me guess. I am never going to believe what you have to say, right?  
  
Billy: Uh huh...  
  
Geese: Sigh... What happened this time?  
  
Billy: He took at Yamazaki with two moves.  
  
Geese: Two moves?  
  
Billy: Yeah. He punched him and than shot some sort of ki blast at him.  
  
Geese: Anything else?  
  
Billy: Yeah, he said Iori Yagami is his cousin.  
  
Geese: ... I KNEW IT! That boy is the Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
Billy: Tenth Hakkeshu?  
  
Geese: Billy!  
  
Billy: Yeah boss.  
  
Geese: I want you to follow him, study him, take notes of any training he may do. This could prove to be very valuable information.  
  
Billy: Yes boss.  
  
Geese hangs up the phone on Billy. Billy looks towards where the three are heading. He looks down at Yamazaki, back at Ranma, and back at his phone. He's now more confused than ever.  
  
Billy: Tenth Hakkeshu?  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma, Iori, and Leona arrive at the hotel. Iori gets them the four rooms on the top floor. Naturally, he gives himself Room 4(1). The three get settled in their separate rooms. Ranma is about to fall asleep when someone knocks at the door. Ranma checks the spy hole to see who it is. He sees Leona. He opens the door to let her in.  
  
Ranma: Leona. What do you want?  
  
Leona: I want to know if you can explain that ki gathering technique to me.  
  
Ranma: What? Now?  
  
Leona: Well, it's not that late. And it's been bothering me how you were able to easily do that. Could you please explain it?  
  
Ranma lets her in, she sets herself down on the bed and Ranma pulls a chair over from the table towards the bed to sit in.  
  
Ranma: Well Leona, ki gathering isn't that hard. Well, for me it isn't anyway...  
  
Leona: Is ki concentrated through emotion?  
  
Ranma: Yes it can be. The color of the ki also depends on the emotion. Blue for confidence, red for anger, green for despair, I've seen a bright red for love, I've seen white for healing, yellow for excitement, and I don't know what black is, but I guess it's a balance of emotion.  
  
Leona (looks to the floor): Oh.  
  
Ranma: What's wrong?  
  
Leona: The few ki attacks I've been able to do. The Moon Slasher and the V Slasher are green.  
  
Ranma: Oh. I'll admit, anger and despair are the most self destructive, but don't worry, I can help teach you how to use other emotions to power those moves. Heck, if you get real good, I may be able to help you channel the Orochi power into it for an added effect. What do you say?  
  
Leona: Thank you.  
  
Leona gets up, and kisses Ranma on the cheek, then heads towards her room. Ranma just sits stunned.  
  
Ranma: She... She kissed me... (Passes out in the chair).  
  
(------)  
  
In Iori's room, things are quite a different matter.  
  
Iori: Damn. What he did to Yamazaki was incredible. What does he need me for? My power pales when compared to his. There must be something he's not telling me. Not that I blame him, though. We all have our secrets. Still... If I play my cards right, we may be beneficiary to each other. He says he needs to gain better control over his Orochi power. Fine, I can help him with that. He may also be able to teach me those techniques he used. I especially want to know how he got so fast and how he was able to do the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. If I learn that, I'll be able to crush Kyo Kusanagi once and for all.  
  
Iori sits back on his bed with a bottle of wine from the mini-bar and takes another swig of it he chuckles softly then mutters to himself.  
  
Iori: Besides, it may actually be nice having family members that care for me.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Next Time: Ranma, Iori, and Leona, finally make it to Nodoka's. It a joyful reunion. Nodoka explains to Ranma what happened while he was away. The three begin their training of each other as well. Later Ranma asks Leona a question?  
  
(1) The number 4 can be read as either yon or shi in Japanese. Shi in Japanese means death and is therefore, considered an unlucky number among the Japanese people.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send you questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	9. Home, Training, and Questions

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and little while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 9: Home, Training, and Questions  
  
  
It has been one annoyance after another for Ranma and Leona as Iori has stopped constantly to, as he puts it, "Have a little fun". They can't help but watch as groups of men seem to come out of nowhere, claiming to have a vendetta against Iori. Ranma marvels at how similar His cousin Iori is to him in that respect. What should have been a 3-day trip to Ranma's Mother's home; turns into a 5-day marathon of fights. Ranma and Leona don't really mind, because this to them is a form of training. And the groups seem to attack them as well. The groups of fighters don't last long as Ranma notices that Iori never holds back. Leaving behind masses of unconscious thugs in his wake. But finally that's over. They stand at the threshold of Nodoka's home. They are about to enter when Iori turns around in a huff.  
  
Iori: I can't do this.  
  
Ranma & Leona: WHAT!?  
  
Iori: I don't want her to see me like this.  
  
Ranma: Like what?  
  
Iori: This monster I've become.  
  
Leona: You mean the Riot of Blood?  
  
Iori: No. Before she left, she made me promise not to become like my father. I can honestly say, I haven't fulfilled it.  
  
Ranma: It's all right, my mother is understanding... I think...  
  
Iori (Annoyed): Yeah, that's very reassuring.  
  
Leona: What's the worst that can happen?  
  
Iori: She made me sign a pact, that if I don't manage to be different from my father, I have to commit seppuku.  
  
Ranma (Sweat drops): Yeah, that sounds like something my mom would do.  
  
Leona: Why the hell did you sign something like that?  
  
Iori: So she'd take this. (Holds up the Yagami necklace Ranma gave Iori). I really wanted her to remember me.  
  
Ranma: So come, on, I'm sure she'd love to see you again.  
  
Iori: I'm sorry I...  
  
Door swings open, we see Nodoka walk into view.  
  
Nodoka: Welcome back my son. (Spots Iori, eyes widen). Iori, is that you? My how you've grown.  
  
Iori: Uh... Hi Aunt Nodoka, it's good to see you again.  
  
Nodoka: Come in, I sure you have much to tell. (Spots Leona, smiles). You can even bring your friend in here with you if you want. I'll prepare some tea for us.  
  
The trio takes off their shoes and walk inside.  
  
(------)  
  
At the table, the four of them drink their tea. Well, Nodoka drinks her tea, Ranma and Leona just watch Iori fidget in his kneeling position. Nodoka notices the uneasiness among them and remembers what she told Iori long ago. She decides to break the silence.   
  
Nodoka (To Iori): I know you feel uneasy, but don't worry Iori. I can see you haven't become like your father. Saving the world proved that.  
  
Iori blinks a few times. Ranma and Leona face-fault. Nodoka just smiles. Iori is just confused by all this.  
  
Iori: How did you know about that?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): The results of what happened after the tournament were on TV. How could I not notice?  
  
Iori (Weakly smiles): Uh, thank you. (Seems to feel a bit easier about himself).  
  
Nodoka (To Leona): And, if I may inquire as to who you are young lady? Are you a Hakkeshu as well?  
  
Leona (Eyes widen): How did you...  
  
Nodoka: I could feel your aura. It is quite similar to my family, and my own. Now, who are you? Tell me a bit about yourself.  
  
Leona: Well, my name is Leona Heidern. I don't know my original family name. I don't remember much about my earlier life. Except for a lot of pain and my parents. I grew up living with a bunch of mercenaries in Brazil, The Ikari Warriors. The commander of the mercenaries, Heidern adopted me; once he saw the strength I possessed at such a young age. He had me replace him in the King of Fighters Tournament almost two years ago. Ever since, I have found out more about myself than I ever wanted to know.  
  
Nodoka: Tell me, do you remember your biological father's name? Was it Guidel?  
  
Leona (Eyes widen): Yes... That was his name. How did you know?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): I knew both your father and mother when they were alive. Your father was a close friend of mine. Your aura is very similar to that of his. It is good to see you are all right Sapphire.  
  
Ranma & Iori: Sapphire!?  
  
Leona (Remembering). That name...  
  
Nodoka: It was a nickname your father would call you. He called you that because he always said you were his prized jewel.  
  
Leona (Eyes widen more as she remembers): Nodosan?  
  
Ranma & Iori: Nodosan!?  
  
Nodoka just nods her head. Leona smiles and hugs her.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Nodosan, it is you!  
  
Iori and Ranma just look at each other and shrug their shoulders.  
  
(------)  
  
After the little get together, Nodoka asks Ranma what he was up to while away. Ranma explains about how it a started at a nightclub where he happened to beat the Lone wolf, Terry Bogard. How he became friends with him and Terry's girlfriend Mary Ryan, (Blue Mary). He tells her how they got him plane tickets to Brazil so he could go to the Ikari Warriors base, and get some information on his cousin Iori. He tells her how he and Leona, went into another nightclub and met Terry's younger brother, Andy and the kunoichi Mai Shiranui. He told her how he stayed with those two for a couple of days, and went to see a tournament that Iori was participating in as were three other Hakkeshu. How Iori tried to kill him, and how their fight leveled Yoyogi-koen Park. He than talks about how all of the friends he made so far got him to a safe place to rest, and how he finally got Iori to go with him. He talks about how they met up with a Hakkeshu on the way back by the name of Ryuji Yamazaki, and beat the tar out of him. And how they finally got here. Nodoka smiles knowingly. The three stare at Nodoka for a bit until she speaks.  
  
Nodoka: My, what interesting adventures you've had on your little quest Ranma. Iori, will you also help Leona with her training as well?  
  
Iori: I don't know if I can, my powers are energy based, while...  
  
Nodoka (Interrupts): Hers are matter based, right?  
  
Iori (Shocked): Uh... Yes...  
  
Nodoka: I figured as much. Very well, I'll help her in controlling her powers, since her father explained his to me in good detail. I also expect the three of you to help train each other in the martial arts. (All three nod their heads in agreement).  
  
Ranma: Mom, if I may ask? What has happened to Nerima while I was away?  
  
Nodoka sighs. She takes a moment to collect her thought, thinking what he should know and how she should tell him. After about 4-minutes of thinking she begins to speak.  
  
Nodoka: To be honest, Nerima's been a mess. The Tendo household is in an uproar. Soun has been bawling his eyes out. Nabiki has been trying to find a new source of income since you left. Genma for once is innocent, and no one believes him. Happosai has been stealing women's underwear galore, since you aren't there to stop him. The boys at your old school have started attacking Akane again, since they figure you're out of the picture. Kuno has gone around, and started calling you a demon and as well as calling himself "The Scarred Angel of Furinkan High", due to the four scars on his face that you gave him, when you went into the Riot of Blood. His sister pines away in her room waiting for you to return. Ukyo doesn't want to believe the truth. She closed her shop momentarily three days ago to go out and find you. The Amazons are a wicked bunch. Cologne is waiting for you to come back, so she can most likely kill you and take your power. Shampoo, seems set to kill you, since she no longer considers you human, making the Chinese Amazon law about you marrying her because you beat her in combat null and void. Mousse on the other hand, seems very grateful to you. I think you can now count on him as a friend at least. And Kasumi seems to be doing the same. Any other questions?  
  
Once done, Nodoka looks around. Iori and Leona's eyes are now huge, and Ranma looks a bit afraid. They all ask their questions at the same time.  
  
Iori: New source of income?  
  
Leona: Women's underwear?  
  
Ranma: How are Akane and Ryoga? You didn't mention them.  
  
Nodoka: Well, to answer all your questions, Nabiki would... (She looks at Ranma; he nods his head). She would take pictures of Ranma's female side and sell them. She would also set up bets on all of Ranma's fights. Happosai is an old letch that steals women's underwear as a hobby. (She looks at Iori and Leona, they both seem mortified). Before I continue, Ranma do you really want to know?  
  
Ranma (Determined): Yes.  
  
Nodoka (Hesitant): Ryoga got out of the hospital four days after you went into the Blood Riot. He swears he will have his revenge on you for what you did to him. Akane was upset about what happened at first. Then she denies it's her and Ryoga's fault you went into the Riot of Blood, and curses your very existence. She fell in love with a boy that was Ryoga's roommate in the hospital. The boy was having his ruptured appendix removed. The boy's name is Shingo Yabuki. I'm sorry. This must really be shocking to you.  
  
The group sits there speechless. Leona stares at the hurt look on Ranma's face. She wants to tell him it will be okay, but doesn't know if she should at the moment. Nodoka silently curses herself for telling him but feels, that it's for the best. Iori sits there for a bit until he makes a realization.  
  
Iori: Wait a minute, did you say Shingo Yabuki?  
  
Nodoka: Yes. Why do you ask? Do you know him?  
  
Iori (Laughs): That boy is the most worthless fighter in the King of Fighters Tournament. He is also the first, and so far, only student of Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Nodoka (Eyes flare with hatred): Kusanagi!?  
  
Iori: Yes. The boy thinks Kyo, the latest of that accursed line, can teach him how to control the Magatama. Ha, what a fool. He doesn't realize, Kyo's just using him for food. He never bothered to tell the boy, the flames are in the person's bloodline and can't be taught.  
  
Nodoka (Angry): The thief. The liar's no better than the rest of his clan.  
  
Iori: I agree with you there, Auntie.  
  
Ranma (Snaps back to reality): SHE DID WHAT!?  
  
Nodoka: You heard me Ranma. I guess she never really cared for you, since she hasn't even bothered to look for you in any way. I am sorry.  
  
Ranma (Eyes go look at his hands): I think I need to do some training.  
  
Nodoka: That isn't that bad an idea. Why don't you take your two guests with you and start your training with them?  
  
Ranma just walks outside to the backyard; Leona and Iori look to Nodoka. She nods her head and the two follow him outside. Nodoka just looks at her cup of tea and sighs. She begins to talk to herself.  
  
Nodoka: I'm truly sorry for you Ranma, I truly am. I know you'll get through this though. You already have someone to help fill the void Akane left in your heart. It's just that you may not know it yet.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori and Leona get outside in time to see Ranma, his eyes covered in a blindfold, toss a huge bucket of bricks into the air. Ranma uses his speed, hearing and accuracy to hit every brick. Not one brick hits the ground in less than two pieces. Iori and Leona stare amazed by what they just witnessed. They aren't the only one's though. Standing on top of a roof, a couple of houses away, watches a man through a pair of binoculars. He can't believe what he saw.  
  
Billy: Damn. That guy's real good. He could probably take out Geese with one hand tied behind his back if he wanted to. The boss is in for some serious competition. (Pulls out his cell phone to call Geese, Geese answers it).  
  
Geese (Annoyed): Billy, what is it now?  
  
Billy: Boss, how do you want me to record his training?  
  
Geese: I prefer you take notes on it and make records of visual data as well.  
  
Billy: All right than. I'm gonna go get a camcorder, and send you records on his training as well. Boss, I have another question. Why do you want to know so much about this guy?  
  
Geese: At first, it was because he beat Terry Bogard. That in itself is an amazing feat. I want to learn his moves so that I may be able to overcome the Lonely Wolf myself. But now that I know he is the Tenth Hakkeshu, and has Orochi power possibly greater than Iori Yagami's, the possibilities for his use to me are almost endless.  
  
Billy: So, I just record his training and how he does his moves?  
  
Geese: That's right, report to me when you have more data. (Hangs up the phone).  
  
Billy: I'm really getting a bad feeling about this...  
  
(------)  
  
Back in the backyard of Nodoka's home. Ranma takes off his blindfold to see two stunned faces. He walks over to see if he can't find out what's wrong.  
  
Ranma: What's the matter you two?  
  
Iori: You destroyed over twenty bricks falling towards you, blindfolded, and you ask us what's the matter?  
  
Ranma: Yeah. (Iori and Leona face-fault).  
  
Ranma (Confused): Was it something I said?  
  
Leona (Gets up): Ranma, at times... You can be completely dense; you know that?  
  
Ranma: Sorry Leona.  
  
Leona: It's all right. Now, are you gonna show Iori and me how you did that.  
  
Ranma: You can't do this until you both improve your speed greatly. I have just the idea for what you can do to improve it though. The Chestnut-Fist.  
  
Iori: Chestnut-Fist?  
  
Ranma: Yes. It's an attack the increases you personal speed. You learn it by throwing chestnuts into a roaring fire, and you try to pull out all of them, without burning yourself.  
  
Iori and Leona just stare at him.  
  
Leona: You're kidding, right?  
  
Ranma: No. If you want to learn it another way, we can get a tank full of Piranhas, and you can try to get them all out before they bite all the flesh off your hands. That's how I learned it originally.  
  
Iori and Leona faces pale at the thought.  
  
Iori: We'll try with the chestnuts and fire. Seems a lot safer.  
  
(------)  
  
Before Ranma starts training Iori and Leona, he goes over what he can teach them. Iori's eyes widen with a flare of interest when Ranma tells them the idea of the Breaking Point training and the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. Leona seems pleased by the idea Ranma can help her improve her ki attacks and teach her to enhance them with her Orochi power. Iori than tells Ranma and Leona that he'll try to teach him how to summon just the power of the purple flames, so he doesn't drain his own ki. He tells Leona he'll try to help her energize her attacks with Orochi power with Ranma as well. Leona tells the two guys that she can help teach them to fight, under any situation possible. (She has lived in the jungles of Brazil after all, and has survived in its wilderness). The three agree on the training they'll start on. They realize that by the time they figured out what they're gonna do, its too late in the day to get any real training done unless they plan to stay up all night. Ranma tries to teach them a quick kata before they have to go in. Dinner, for the most part in uneventful. Except for the fact that Ranma only had two helpings of his meal. That's very little compared to how much he usually eats. Nodoka tries to set up a sleeping arrangement for them. Leona will sleep on a futon in Nodoka's room, and Ranma and Iori will sleep on futons in the guest room.  
  
(------)  
  
Night falls. Leona can't sleep. She gets up quietly from her futon, as not to awake dear Nodosan. She just found this good friend of her family's after the longest time today, and she doesn't want to be disrespectful. She sneaks out quietly from the room and walks around the house. She takes notice that the house is a very traditional late 18th century house. A rare sight considering a lot of these old structures aren't around anymore because of war, natural disaster, and just plain being old and rotting away. She goes to the backyard and sees Ranma. He's practicing a kata and seems to be sweating and very tense. She is amazed by the speed he moves, and the accuracy with, which he moves. She doesn't remember the last time she saw anyone at such a skill level like Ranma's. She tries to get a bit closer to watch, but steps on a leaf, and grabs Ranma's attention.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Shit!  
  
Ranma: Who's there?  
  
Leona: It's me, Leona.  
  
Ranma: Oh. What are you doing out here?  
  
Leona: Can't sleep. How about you?  
  
Ranma: The same. (There's a long pause of silence). Leona I have a question for you.  
  
Leona: Ask away Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Why did you offer to help me in the first place? After all, you were the one that told me no one does anything without having an ulterior motive. So what's yours?  
  
Leona (Blushes): Well... I... Um... Damn....  
  
Ranma (Curious): What's wrong Leona?  
  
Leona: Well I... (Mumbles incoherently).  
  
Ranma: Is something wrong?  
  
Leona: I like you, ALL RIGHT!? (Thinks: I said it. I actually said it to him.)  
  
Ranma (Blushes): You like me?  
  
Leona: Yeah, what's so hard to believe about that?  
  
Ranma (Thinks for a moment before answering): Usually, any girl that likes me only sees me as a prize to be won. I don't think any pf the girls actually liked me. Sure I had Ucchan as a friend, but I think she only sticks around because she sees me as a source to cause jealousy in other girls. So I really don't think they were ever attracted to me, only the status it would give them, or something along those lines. Especially Akane. She hated me because I'm so much better than her at anything, yet she wanted me to be hers because she knew others wanted me. Now that I've changed, I don't think any of them are gonna be serious about marrying me. It's kinda a relief actually, but still. I actually began to feel love for Akane. Then she goes and tosses me aside, now that she no longer needs me.  
  
Leona (Puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder): It's okay. Despite all your quirks, you're a very nice person. I feel lucky that I got to meet you. You're true to yourself. You know what troubles lie ahead of you, yet you carry on. I really admire that.  
  
Ranma: Thanks... Leona I have another question.  
  
Leona: What is it this time?  
  
Ranma (Blushes): Would you... (Mumbles incoherently).  
  
Leona: What is it Ranma?  
  
Ranma (Blushes a deeper shade): Would you... Would you... ARGH!  
  
Leona: Just spit it out Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Would you go on a date with me?  
  
Leona (Blushes): Did you just ask?  
  
Ranma: Yes. This weekend. Would you like to go out? Maybe to go out for dinner, and then to see a movie?  
  
Leona (Smiles): I'd love to.  
  
Ranma (Smiles back): You would?  
  
Leona: Yeah. To be honest, it would be the first date I've ever been on. (She blushes with that confession).  
  
Ranma (Blushes as well): I wouldn't be my first date. But I can honestly say, it will be the first one, I'll actually enjoy.  
  
Leona: I hope Nodosan won't mind.  
  
Ranma: I don't think she will. She'll probably say that it's so manly of me for getting over the past, and getting on with the future.  
  
Leona (Thinks a minute before answering): You know what? Nodosan would say that.  
  
Ranma (Laughs): I know. She's my mom after all.  
  
Leona (Laughs as well): I can tell. You're a lot like her. Thanks for the Laugh.  
  
Ranma (A bit nervous): Leona. Was my mother daring in her youth?  
  
Leona (Thinks for a second before answering): I'm not sure, but I think so. I can tell she's a good fighter, so yes; she must have been courageous and daring. Why do you ask?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Because so am I.  
  
Ranma takes Leona by the face and kisses her full on the lips. As the two enjoy this moment, Nodoka is watching them from her window.  
  
Nodoka (Smiles, thinks): I am proud of you my son. You truly are a man among men. And no thanks to your father mind you, but to yourself, your experiences, and your friends. Your body may turn into a girl at times, but you mind, your heart, and your soul are 100% Manly man. You've made me the happiest I can be. You see this Guidel? Our dream may very well come true.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Next Time: Ranma and Leona go on their date. Only to have it interrupted by a certain Lost Boy. Iori has a nice talk with Nodoka about how, and what he's been doing. Also Ranma learns a new technique.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	10. Little Date

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and while after the King of Fighters '97.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 10: Little Date  
  
It is now been a couple of hours since Ranma and Leona shared a kiss and made plans to go on a date. Ranma decides to tell his mother about it so she wouldn't worry about where they're going. Surprising to him, his mother doesn't seem to mind them taking the time of from training. While they wait for Saturday, they train.  
  
Iori begins the breaking point training. Surprisingly, he gets the hang of the training (Smashing the boulders into itty bits with one touch of a finger) real quick, so Ranma tells Iori; the point is to let the swinging boulder hit him to build up his endurance. Iori goes through two days of it, and surprisingly, he gets to very high endurance levels and strength very quickly.  
  
Ranma and Leona for those two days have been working on gathering ki. Ranma goes into explanations of the four types of ki attacks. Emotional, environmental, elemental, and raw. He explains that emotional is the easiest to perform, but it drains the user very quickly. He also tells her that environmental is using the energy from your surroundings; the earth, the wind, plants, and the sun's energy. He explains elemental is like himself and Iori. It's when the ki comes out as an element; such as fire in his and Iori's case. And raw is just calling upon your own energy reserves. It's hard to focus, but with a clear mind and no emotions in the way, it makes the ki very powerful, and dangerous. Interesting enough, Leona with Ranma's help, starts to become real good at environmental ki. She can summon energy from any form of water and liquid in her surroundings, including the air. She sets off a dark blue ki blast from the energy she can collect. Ranma suggests the name Mizu Ken (Water Fist/Strike), for her attack, since she summons the energy from sources of water. Ranma hasn't gained anything special from the training yet, but he feels good. Because he knows that he himself is not only a fast learner, but now knows he can teach his martial arts knowledge to others. Finally, Saturday arrives.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks for some decent clothes to wear. The only thing formal, he has is his green Maoist uniform. Iori seems interested by the fact that Ranma is trying to look nice (for once), so he gives Ranma one of his white shirts and red pants. Ranma likes how he looks in it, when he has the shirt tucked in and no belt on the pants' legs. Ranma heads downstairs to where Leona is waiting. There he finds her in her military outfit. It may be a bit much, but she does look very nice in it. She seems to be in awe at the idea that Ranma dresses up nice for her. They give Nodoka their good-byes and tell her they'll be home later. As they walk out, Iori turns to his aunt for a talk.  
  
Iori: Where are they going?  
  
Nodoka: They're going out on a date Iori.  
  
Iori: Okay... (Eyes widen). A DATE?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): Yes. Isn't that marvelous?  
  
Iori: Yeah, I guess... I just never figured Leona to be the type of person to go on dates. I see her as the type that would cringe at anything romantic.  
  
Nodoka: Why's that?  
  
Iori: Well, she only seems to be interested in the fight, and becoming stronger.  
  
Nodoka: So? That doesn't mean she can't have other interests. How about you Iori?  
  
Iori (Cringes): It's... A long story...  
  
Nodoka: We have all the time we need. We can talk about it over dinner if you want?  
  
Iori: Yeah, that would be better, just give me time to gather my thoughts.  
  
Nodoka: All right. There are many things we can talk about. We still have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and Leona head out to a nice French restaurant, called Chez Pierre. Ranma looks at the prices and his jaw nearly drops to the floor. Then he remembers he still has the money his mom gave him before he left to find Iori and is very thankful for that. They are seated and order their food. They engage in small talk while seated and waiting for their meal. Ranma tells her about some of his more, famous adventures.  
  
Ranma: I was having trouble breaking through Prince Kirin's defense when I noticed my hands had weird marks all over them; they looked like his chopsticks made them. So I started to add balls of water, from the pool we were standing in, in with the punches I was throwing, and he couldn't block them, and they were able to hurt him pretty bad.  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): What did you call those fighters again?  
  
Ranma: The Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists. They were pretty good. Well, some of them were. The others were just plain annoying. Kirin, Monlon, Bishamonten, and Ebiten were pretty good. The whole reason I went after them was because they kidnapped Akane. (Gets a dark gleam in his eyes). Akane...  
  
Leona: Please. I understand that it must hurt you to be pushed aside by the one you loved, but look at it this way. You have me now.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): I know. I consider myself very lucky because of that. It's just that I can't believe after all I did for her, she just tosses me aside like I was nothing to her. I pulled her fat out of the fire so many times, it's not funny. I've risked life and limb, and for what? To be hated for what I am... I have a question.  
  
Leona: What is it?  
  
Ranma (A bit nervous): May I call you Lechan?  
  
Leona (Smiles): Sure. But only if I can call you Ranchan. (Sees Ranma visibly tense). What's wrong?  
  
Ranma: Sorry, Lechan. It's just that my friend Ukyo would call me that. It makes me tense up at the idea of her going after me.  
  
Leona: That's all right. You need to get over the past. What happened to the guy that kissed me the other night, all fired up about getting on with his life?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): He's right here. He just needs time to think.  
  
Leona (Smiles and winks): You, think? That's a new one.  
  
Ranma (Frowns, than smiles): I told you, I can do anything.  
  
Leona: Oh, really?  
  
Ranma: Yes, really.  
  
Leona (Winks): I may hold you to that, you know.  
  
Ranma blushes immensely with that, and Leona lets out a good laugh. There meal is served. Ranma gets cracked crab, with scalloped potatoes and green tea. Leona gets a fresh Caesar Salad with blue cheese dressing and a glass of white-wine. The rest of the meal is pretty much uneventful.  
  
(------)  
  
Back at Nodoka's home, we see Iori and Nodoka kneeling at a table, with their meal. A bowl of steak sukiyaki and some sashimi. Iori relates some of the more troublesome parts of his life to Nodoka. And he also explains why he's had girl trouble of his own.  
  
Iori: And than in '96 I actually met two women that liked me. They're names were Mature and Vice. They themselves were also Hakkeshu.  
  
Nodoka (Surprised): You had two members of the Hakkeshu falling for you? Why didn't you pursue one of them?  
  
Iori (Sorrowful): I killed them. I didn't mean to. I had gown into the Riot of Blood because I had repressed my Orochi power for a bit to fight Goenitz. Unfortunately, as it came flowing back, it came in such a surge, that I went into the Riot of Blood. Mature and Vice tried to restrain me, but I killed them instead. I couldn't help myself.  
  
Nodoka: It's all right. I'm sorry you lost them.  
  
Iori: I am too. They were the only women that showed any interest in me. Hell, they were the only people at the time that held ANY interest in me... Too bad Vice would take her emotions to the extreme sometimes...  
  
Nodoka: That's all right Iori. It's in the past. You can move on with your life. My son has, and it makes me very proud of him. I can keep my promise to Guidel now. If he were still alive, he'd be thrilled at this turn of events.  
  
Iori (Curious): Promise? Guidel? What are you talking about?  
  
Nodoka (Solemn): What I'm about to tell you, you must not breathe word of it to either Ranma or Leona. (Iori nods his head). Guidel and I made a promise to each other that our bloodlines would one day be connected. So he betrothed his daughter Leona to my son, when Ranma was born.  
  
Iori (Eyes widen, screams): WHAAAAAT!?  
  
Nodoka: You heard me. By the vow we made, Leona is Ranma's fiancée.  
  
Iori: When do you plan to tell them?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): I don't. They love each other well enough. And, from what I've seen of what my husband has done to him, if you push Ranma in things like this, he'll just act stubborn. So I'll let him decide for himself. He deserves that much. So please don't tell them. I don't want to ruin both their chances at happiness. I can tell they love each other very much. (Iori just nods dumbly).  
  
(------)  
  
Dinner is finished and Ranma and Leona walk of to the nearest movie theater. They are trying to decide what movie to see. Neither is interested in what's playing so they skip it. They go to the park to walk side by side and chat a little.  
  
Leona: Ranchan.  
  
Ranma: Yes Lechan?  
  
Leona: So far, I've had a wonderful evening.  
  
Ranma: So have I.  
  
Leona: I hope it never ends.  
  
Ranma: So do I.  
  
They look into each other's eyes. Ranma puts his hands on Leona's shoulders and moves in to kiss her, only to be disrupted by an all too familiar chant coming from behind him.  
  
Male voice: RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Ranma: No... It can't be... It just can't be! (He turns to see what he dreads). Ryoga...  
  
Leona: Did you say Ryoga? As in, the man that sent you into the Riot of Blood?  
  
Ranma nods his head and gets into a fighting stance.  
  
Ryoga: Ranma, because of you I've seen Hell! You honor-less coward!  
  
Ranma (Angry): You've seen Hell? YOU'VE SEEN HELL? What do you think you did to me PIG BOY? Do you honestly think that when you sent me into the Riot of Blood, I enjoyed it? The pain I was in and the horrors I committed upon you were you're damn fault. And honor-less you call me? Who was it that made me make a promise to keep a secret? Who was it that used that secret against me? Who was it that tried to break up my engagement every chance he got? Who was it that slept in the same Goddamn bed as my ex-fiancée, and as a pig no doubt? (People in the park turn their heads as they hear all this). And who was it that always blamed me for all their problems? (Stops) Okay, that was you and everybody else in Goddamn Nerima. So answer me PIG, ANSWER! If anything, because of you Ryoga Hibiki, I've seen Hell.  
  
Ryoga can't believe what he just heard. The old Ranma would always take the verbal assault in stride. Ryoga never expected Ranma to chastise him. He gets angry with himself because he knows Ranma's right.  
  
Ryoga (Thinks): No this can't be. It's his entire fault all this has happened; he's the monster, not I. (Out loud). IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SAOTOME!!!  
  
Ryoga charges at Ranma with his umbrella, only to have Ranma catch it and hold it in place, keeping Ryoga from moving forward. Ryoga is made furious by this and lets go of the umbrella and jumps up into the air. He tries to land on Ranma's head, but Ranma just send a punch towards him and sends him back about 40 ft. Ryoga gets up, only to be greeted by the sight of purple flames gathering in Ranma's right hand. The flames take on a green tint. It grows into a ball of green fire turning purple at its edges. Ranma takes a step forward and releases it upon the hapless Ryoga.  
  
Ranma: Orochi Hokodan!   
  
Ryoga: Damn you Ranma! AHHHHHH!!!  
  
The blast collides, sending Ryoga flying on Orochi Airways. Leona stands shocked by what Ranma just did. So do the spectators to this. Suddenly the spectators break out in applause for what Ranma did. Ranma turns to Leona and Smiles.  
  
Ranma: Lechan?  
  
Leona: Yes Ranchan?  
  
Ranma: Let's go home. I feel wiped out.  
  
Leona: Okay.  
  
Ranma takes Leona by the hand and they walk back to Nodoka's  
  
(------)  
  
Once home, Ranma and Leona are bombarded by questions from Nodoka. When Ranma gets to the part about him meeting Ryoga and how Ryoga challenged him. Nodoka is furious at the lost boy.  
  
Nodoka: Doesn't that boy have anything better to do? By the Kami, he is a selfish, egotistical, pig.  
  
Ranma: True. But it's all right Mom. I taught him a lesson. I confronted him with all that he's done, and probably shattered his little dream world. And to top it off, I used an improved version of one of his moves against him. He'll think the next time, before he shoots his mouth off spouting about revenge and crap like that for stuff I didn't do.  
  
Iori: You did turn him into a pig.  
  
Ranma: That's his fault. He was late to our duel, and he was the one who set up the time and place. It was his decision to follow me to China. I'm sorry he got cursed, but it wouldn't have happened if he weren't so damn dense and didn't follow me to Jusenkyo.  
  
Nodoka: What was the move?  
  
Ranma: I used his Shi Shi Hokodan, enhanced by my Orochi power. I was able to use a lot of the frustration he caused me in the blast.  
  
Nodoka: Just be careful. When you use negative emotion based ki, it sets you on a path for self-destruction. Just like it did that Hibiki boy.  
  
Ranma: All right Mom. I promise you, I won't use the attack often.  
  
Nodoka: Okay then. Well, it's late. I suggest we all go to bed. I'm sure you all have a lot of training to do in the morning.  
  
Ranma: Yes Mom.  
  
Iori: Yes Auntie.  
  
Leona: Yes Nodosan.  
  
Nodoka: Good. Now, good night all of you.  
  
Ranma, Iori, Leona: Good night.  
  
(------)  
  
Nodoka can't sleep. She gets a feeling that her son's fights have caught some unnecessary attention from a certain priestess. When she feels all the others in the house are asleep. She goes down the stairs. She sees a woman that she expected to come.  
  
Nodoka: Chizuru...  
  
The two set up some tea for themselves and "discuss" a bit about Ranma.  
  
Chizuru: I want to know something Nodoka. How?  
  
Nodoka: How what?  
  
Chizuru: How did he get so strong? I can honestly say your son hasn't been... Discreet in his travels...  
  
Nodoka: What do you mean Mirror Keeper?  
  
Chizuru: You're son in his travels has taken out dozens of fighters, destroyed Yoyogi-koen Park, and has brought attention to himself. But there's one thing about it that scares me.  
  
Nodoka: What scares you.  
  
Chizuru: I honestly don't know what to think of him. It wasn't until that boy challenged him, that Ranma had any malevolence to his attack. All his attacks are his own will, enhanced by the Orochi power. I said I would interfere, should he fall down the wrong path, but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt and will ask what did that boy do to him?  
  
Nodoka: It is because of that boy, that Ranma went into the Riot of Blood. That boy, no PIG is an honor-less coward that has bothered my son for years.  
  
Chizuru (Nods her head): All right. I'll accept that, for now. I think I will need his help.  
  
Nodoka (Confused): His help? Why?  
  
Chizuru: I've felt a dark force. It's been growing. I first thought it was your son, when he showed himself to be the Tenth Hakkeshu. That in itself, makes him dangerous. But, what I originally felt was not him. Something else is out there. Something ominous that makes my hair stand on end. I believe your son may be the only one that can help us.  
  
Nodoka (Angry): Why do you force this upon him. He is only a child still.  
  
Chizuru: Weren't you the one that said he's strong willed?  
  
Nodoka: What's your point?  
  
Chizuru: I believe his strong will may be what may save us all. If he should fail, we are all doomed.  
  
Nodoka: I thought you said he's humanity's worst enemy?  
  
Chizuru: At this point, I'm willing to except the lesser of the two evils... For now...  
  
Nodoka (Furious): Get out of my house at once!  
  
Chizuru (Stands up): Very well. But there's no denying fate. He is the Tenth Hakkeshu and will be humanity's downfall.  
  
Nodoka: And I say that there is no fate, that we make our own path through life. There are many possibilities for the future, and we must strive for the one we want.  
  
Chizuru (Smiles): You always were the optimistic type Nodoka. I shall take my leave now. I have... Much to consider...  
  
Nodoka: Fine. Just go.  
  
Chizuru disappears in a small burst of light. Nodoka stands up and looks around. When she feels Chizuru is gone she goes to check on her son. Surprisingly, both he and Iori are out like light bulbs. She takes a good look at her son and thinks to herself.  
  
Nodoka (Thinks): I don't like it, but I know you're right Chizuru. I've felt this ominous presence as well. I believe only my son has the strength and will to beat this thing, but I don't want to lose him. It may very well be the end of him. He is inexperienced, with his power. Why can't you have those damn Kusanagi do anything. After all, they are the ones that supposedly save the world all the time. I guess you're one of the few that realize it's my family, the Yagamis that actually save it. I hope whatever it is, Ranma, can handle it.  
  
She goes to her son and kisses him softly on the forehead. Than she trudges off to her room, making sure not to wake Leona, and lets sleep claim her as she settles into her bed  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Next Time: The hidden danger is revealed as it brings back to life three deceased fighters from the past King of Fighters Tournaments. Paving way to the setup of the next King of Fighters Tournament in 1998.  
  
Send your comments and questions to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	11. Rugal's Return

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and while before the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 11: Rugal's Return  
  
It has now been three months since Ranma, Leona, and Iori have been staying at Nodoka's home. All three have improved tremendously in their skills. Ranma, through Iori's teachings has gotten better control of his power. He can now perform Iori's Fire Ball, Dark Thrust, and Crescent Moon Slice attacks. Ranma's also been trying to improve all his other attacks by enhancing them with Orochi power. Iori was so impressed by Ranma's progress; he got one of his white shirts made with the crescent moon of the Yagami imprinted on the back of it in black. Ranma's worn that shirt basically everyday. Leona, with Ranma's help, has increased her speed with the Chestnut Fist training. She has also become a master in Environmental Ki manipulation. Specifically, water. This has caused her to have a bit of control on Ranma's curse. She can heat up and cool down the moisture in the air around him, and turn him to either his boy or girl forms, much to Ranma's annoyance; Ranma can't stay mad at her, and so it's okay. Iori Is the most changed of the three. He has mastered the breaking point training and has reached superhuman levels of endurance and strength. He also improved on his own Ki training by using cold temperature ki, mixed with his Magatama no Orochi, and is able to make a Hiryuu Shoten Ha, without having to use your opponent's anger, and moving in a spiral. It comes out as a purple tornado with purple fire in it. He even learned Ranma's Orochi Hokodan. Most of all, Iori's become more human. He still hates Kyo with a vengeance, but has begun to realize there's more to life than revenge. He's actually started laughing and smiling a lot more. He couldn't be happier. He has a good life now, with family and friends. Besides the training, the past three months has been pretty uneventful. Unfortunately, that's all about to change.  
  
(------)  
  
We go into a close up of an abandoned fortress. It lies dozens of miles from the nearest human habitation, in the middle of the Sahara desert. This empty fortress has stood as a monument to a destroyed madman's dream of total world domination. Three years ago, this fortress was the hidden base of the notorious crime lord Rugal Bernstein. He had unleashed the Orochi power in his body that he was allowed to have, when Goenitz gouged out his right eye, during the time when Goenitz had broken the seal that kept the Orochi imprisoned 12 years ago. This is where Rugal fought his last battle against the Kusanagi boy, abusing the power till it overloaded his body and killed him in a pillar of light and energy. The fortress as stood silent since then... Until now... A man with white hair and gray hair with blonde highlights, that is black at the temples walks into the center of the room. He is wearing some sort of blue military uniform of some unknown nation. His black cape connected to black shoulder guards wafts with the breeze of air that flows through the rusted fortress. He places an amethyst gem that is about the size of an adult man's fist on the floor, in the center of the room. Energy starts to pour out of the gem. The gemstone cracks, breaks apart, and purple light envelopes the place. When it dies down; there are now three more people in the room besides the white haired man. Two of them are woman dressed similarly, but in different colors schemes. One has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is a black dress and white vest-jacket. The other woman has dark red hair and reddish brown eyes. She is wearing a black dress like the other, but her vest-jacket is red. The man that stands between the two women looks worse for wear. He is missing half his right arm and blood is streaming out of his right eye socket. He has messy blonde hair and he is easily 6'4 ft. in height and has a very muscular build, with the symbol of the Omega tattooed into his back. The white haired man steps up to the three people to engage in conversation.  
  
White haired man (Smiles): Have a nice trip Mature? (Blonde looks up). Vice? (Redhead looks up). Rugal? (The man jut kneels there, as he tries to catch his breath. He appears to be in a lot of pain).  
  
Mature & Vice: GOENITZ!  
  
Goenitz (Smile widens): Ah, you remember me. I'm deeply flattered.  
  
Vice: How can Mature and I forget? You're the one that basically signed our death warrants and had Iori go nuts and kill me and Mature.  
  
Mature (Places her hand on Vice's shoulder): Careful Vice, you know how powerful Goenitz is. Maybe we should listen to what he has to say?  
  
Goenitz (Laughs): Ah, my dear Mature, always the level headed one. I will continue as soon as Rugal gathers himself, so to speak...  
  
Rugal lurches in pain a new arm literally shoots through the stump of his old one. The blood spurts out of his eye socket leaving him a new, blood red eye in its' place.  
  
Vice: Gross!  
  
Goenitz: Mind your manners Vice. You're lucky that when you died you weren't in as bad a condition as him.  
  
Mature: Hold it! We were dead... How the Hell did you bring us back?  
  
Goenitz: That will be revealed in due time my dear, for now; let us see how Rugal is feeling.  
  
Rugal (Looks at his arm, smiles): Ha! I LIVE AGAIN! (Looks over to Goenitz). You did this?  
  
Goenitz: Yes. I brought you all back from the land of the dead. For you see, I have use for you all.  
  
Mature (Sarcastic): Yeah, right! We'd help you like we need a hole in the head. Vice and I has no interest in what a so called "Heavenly King" and some third-rate crime boss that had his ass handed to him two years in a row has to say. We are out of here. Come on Vice.  
  
Vice: Sure thing Mature. And my I finally add, so long Goenitz, and up yours Rugal, you asshole. (Rugal stares in shock, Goenitz just chuckles slightly).  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): So, you two have no interest in making your returned lives permanent?  
  
Mature & Vice (Eyes widen): WHAT!?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles widens): That's right. Did you honestly think I'd bring you back without some sort of catch? The energy sustaining you is not permanent. It should last about six months to a full year for all of you. If you wish me to make the effect of the life stone permanent, I'm going to need all of your help.  
  
Rugal: What do we have to do?  
  
Goenitz (Face becomes serious): The Tenth Hakkeshu. His power has been awakened finally, since the resurrection of the Orochi has failed. We need him to lead us to glory. If you all want to live than we need to get enough energy to awaken his power fully, and to awaken the Orochi's original body.  
  
Mature: Original body?  
  
Goenitz: Yes. The original body of the Orochi has been sealed in a place in Japan known as Ryugenzawa. There are huge versions of animals from all over the globe that were brought there as "pets" that grew in size due to the effects of water from a spring there known as "The Spring of Life". I believe that the water there, combined with the energy we manage to get, will make your new forms permanent. Then, you can go your ways, and I will go mine. But for the moment as you can tell, we need each other. Do you accept?  
  
Mature (Frowns): I won't like this, but I'll help. The sooner we help you, the sooner you help us, and the sooner we all get on with our lives.  
  
Vice: If Mature's volunteering for this, than I'm helping too. (Thinks: And the sooner we finish, the sooner I can go find that hunk Iori Yagami).  
  
Rugal: I'll help, and I know a perfect way to get the energy. Tell me Goenitz, how do you collect the energy?  
  
Goenitz: With these. (Pulls out one of the amethyst gemstones he brought the three back to life with). I have "enhanced" these gems so they can hold large amounts of energy that should go into the surrounding area from any source.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Perfect! I have just the plan. You get your energy and I get what I want in the process.  
  
Goenitz (Frowns): And what would that be?  
  
Rugal (Laughs): REVENGE!!!  
  
Goenitz: Revenge?  
  
Rugal (Smiles so teeth are bared): YES! I will hold another King of Fighters Tournament. I will tell them I had faked my death so I could train and challenge them at a later date. They will suspect I'm up to something and watch me like a hawk for sure. That means you can gather loads of energy from the fights unnoticed. You get your energy, and I get my revenge on those that killed me and those who dared to stand in my way.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Sometimes Rugal, even you amaze me. That plan may actually work.  
  
Rugal: There is one catch. I want you to see if you can raise my aircraft carrier the Black Noah from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
Goenitz: What do you need that for?  
  
Rugal (Smiles, places finger over his mouth and winks): Well... That is a secret! Now go! You make the preparations for my ship to be surfaced, while I go make a few calls to set up the next tournament. King of fighters... Goenitz, what year will this tournament be?  
  
Goenitz: It will be the 1998 tournament.  
  
Rugal (Whistles): I've been dead for three years? Wow... Time sure flies when you're wallowing in a sea of eternal damnation. Oh well, I've got preparations to make. I just hope the communications equipment still works.   
  
As Rugal Walks off into his fortress to look for a phone that works, Goenitz pulls out a cell phone of his own and starts talking to a contractor to raise the Black Noah. Mature looks at Vice. They both get the feeling they're gonna regret helping these two.  
  
(------)  
  
In an old temple Chizuru contemplates her situation. The temple is a simple wood structure made during the 16th century. It has a painting or scroll here and there, some holy symbols scattered about, and a few ornate chairs. She does not understand what's going on.  
  
Chizuru (Thinks): I can't comprehend what is going on for some reason. I've felt a powerful presence in this world, but I can't pinpoint it. It would have been so easy if it were Nodoka's son. He has surprised me. It's been almost four months since his powers unlocked, yet, he has no malice to him. He has even got Iori to calm down in so many ways. And Leona... I've never seen her show her emotions as much before she met Ranma. Perhaps Nodoka is right. Maybe, he may have what it takes to overcome this burden placed upon him. He is a true martial artist in every sense of the word. He may be the one that can help me if this power I have felt is even too strong even for the Kusanagi. I wonder where it com...  
  
The Phone rings and breaks Chizuru's concentration. She picks it up to answer.  
  
Chizuru: Hello?  
  
Male voice: Hello, Mirror Keeper, I presume?  
  
Chizuru (Recognizes the voice, tries to suppress the mounting horror in her voice): Rugal?   
  
Rugal: Ah, you remember me. That's very flattering...  
  
Chizuru (Face pales): How? You died!  
  
Rugal: Now, now, we all have our secrets. Let me just say this. You saw me disappear in a pillar of light. That doesn't mean, I died.  
  
Chizuru: You faked your death?  
  
Rugal: Bingo!  
  
Chizuru: Why come out now, and tell me this first?  
  
Rugal: It's actually quite simple really. I want to take my revenge now. To do that, I need to take back the title of "The Host" for the King of Fighters Tournament. You are the current holder of that title. You can do one of two things at this point. You can either give me the hosting duties completely, and I set everything up. Or, you can share the title with me and we can work together to make this the greatest, most extravagant King of Fighters Tournament yet.  
  
Chizuru: And if I refuse both options?  
  
Rugal: You can do that too. I'll just have my enemies such as... Oh... Say, Kyo Kusanagi assassinated. After all, I said I want my revenge NOW! You can have him eating lead, or you can give him a "fighting" chance to live. It all depends on what "you" want to do. So which is it?  
  
Chizuru (Voice breaks): You win. I'll share the title with you...  
  
Rugal: Excellent Mirror Keeper! You've made the right choice. I'll start sending out the invitations while you get media attention ready for the King of Fighters '98. Don't worry. You can use some of my money for "funding" to get some of the most exotic locales for the fights to take place at. Well, I have some writing to do. I'll talk to you later Chizuru.  
  
Rugal hangs up the phone. Chizuru stands there thinking what to do next.  
  
Chizuru: It has to be him. He must be the power I sensed. This is a problem. How do I stop him? He seems Hell bent on revenge. Sigh... I had no choice. Either they die, or they get a chance to survive. Still, if Rugal thinks I'm going to let him get away with this, he's wrong. I'll have to have a talk with Nodoka. I think her son may be able to straighten Rugal out.  
  
(------)  
  
Dinnertime at Nodoka's household is now almost always a battlefield since her son, nephew, and possible daughter-in-law came to live with her. Though it is noisy, (due to Ranma and Iori always trying to take food off of each others plates) she enjoys the company a lot. She lived alone by herself for 12 years when her husband took her son on a training trip to make him, a "man among men". She regrets having him sign that seppuku contract because she though that would bluff Genma into staying. And when her son got cursed to turn into a girl because of his stupid father's idea to train at Jusenkyo, he stayed away from her, afraid of having to kill himself to maintain honor. But that was the past. She now feels happy because she now has a real family to share her life with. And she gets a feeling; it's the same for the rest of them. Dinner goes by and when they finish there is a knock at the door.  
  
Ranma: I'll get it.  
  
Ranma runs to the door, and opens it. He sees a woman standing there, dressed in white robe, black pants, black high-heels, and a white headband. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Ranma doesn't recognize the woman.  
  
Ranma: Hello. Sorry but, do I know you?  
  
Woman: You do not know me, but I am an acquaintance of you mother. I have need to speak to all of you. That is including Iori Yagami and Leona Heidern.  
  
Ranma (Thinks for a bit then lets her in): Okay. Just don't cause any trouble. My mom gets enough of that from the training my friends and I do.  
  
Woman (Smiles): I'm sure she does.  
  
Ranma leads Chizuru over to the Nodoka, Leona, and Iori, who are still kneeling by the table. Their faces pale when they see the Chizuru.  
  
Nodoka: Chizuru!  
  
Iori: Kagura!  
  
Leona: Chizuru! What brings you here?  
  
Ranma (Scratches his head): Uh, did I miss something?  
  
Chizuru: Please. I have need for all of your help at the moment. Let me explain.  
  
Iori: Explain what Kagura?  
  
Chizuru: Two words. Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Both Iori and Leona's faces pale even more. Nodoka gains an expression of worry. Ranma is totally clueless as to what's going on.  
  
Leona: What do you mean?  
  
Chizuru: Rugal is not dead. He told me he has been in hiding, all the training, and waiting for the time to have his revenge.  
  
Nodoka: So that means?  
  
Chizuru: It means he wants to set up the next King of Fighters Tournament.  
  
Iori: No problem. I'll kick his ass.  
  
Chizuru: Do you think so Yagami? I have felt a dreadfully powerful force lately. At first I thought it was Ranma here. But as I kept tabs on him, I noticed that it wasn't his aura, but that of another. It turns out that aura may belongs to Rugal. He may now have power beyond compare.  
  
Leona: What do you want us to do?  
  
Chizuru: I believe he will send you all invitations to participate in the next tournament. I need you all to enter. I have watched you all training for a while. Together, the three of you (Waves her hand across Leona, Iori, and Ranma) will possibly have enough strength to take him down. That's why I need you all to enter as a team. So you can all face Rugal as one.  
  
Ranma: I have a question. Who the heck is this Rugal?  
  
Chizuru: Rugal is an arms smuggler and drug trafficker. He is an evil man that has the power of Orochi because he was there when the seal for the Orochi broke twelve years ago. He is an incredibly powerful fighter.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Than we'll have to be the one's to take him down. You with me on this Leona and Iori?  
  
Leona (Smirks): Sure. After all, I have to keep you out of trouble.  
  
Iori (Smiles, teeth are bared): Of course. Rugal needs to be put in his place after all. And I could use the entertainment.  
  
Nodoka: Wait! (The four turn to Nodoka to see what she has to say). If you're all going to fight than I have no choice. I'm entering too.  
  
With that said, there's a collective face-fault between the Ranma, Leona, Iori, and Chizuru.  
  
Ranma (Gets up): But mom, I don't want you to go. You may get hurt.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma, that is exactly how I feel about you, about all of you. I wouldn't have any of you do anything; I wouldn't be willing to do myself. Therefore, if you three are to enter, I insist that I go as well.  
  
Chizuru: Very well. You may join a team with me Nodoka.  
  
Nodoka: I thank you.  
  
Chizuru (Turns to Ranma): Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Chizuru: I have a favor to ask. I want you to find as many other fighters as you can and try to interest them in the tournament  
  
Ranma: Why do you need other entries in the tournament?  
  
Chizuru: I need more entries because, I'm sure that Rugal will not keep his word. That he'll attack the fighters he wants revenge on before the fights begin. The more fighters that are there; the harder it will be for him to try anything sneaky behind our backs.  
  
Ranma: I can think of a lot of people that would want to enter the tournament. Unfortunately for you, I don't want to drag them in.  
  
Chizuru: And why, may I ask can't you try to bring them?  
  
Ranma (Frowns): Let me think. 1. They are all out to kill me at this point. 2. I have broken myself from my past and refuse to go back. 3. There are just to many bad memories with those people. Please just let me be done with them.  
  
Chizuru (Sympathetic): I am sorry for you Ranma, but there is no other choice. Rugal is out to kill his enemies. He is out for their blood. We need all the help we can get. I have a feeling he is what I felt, meaning he has gained incredible power. So please, will you do this?  
  
Ranma: Listen... I think Leona, Iori, and I can handle this. There's no way that jerk Rugal is gonna be any trouble as long as we're around.  
  
Chizuru: Please Ranma. That may be so but I don't want to take that chance. Please. Contact those you feel will be helpful to stopping Rugal.   
  
Ranma looks to the ground; grumbles under his breath.  
  
Leona: Ranma, are you all right?  
  
Ranma: All right, you win I'll do it! (Calms down). After all, it's a martial artist's duty to help those in need.  
  
Chizuru: So you'll help me find people?  
  
Ranma (Wan smile): Even though I don't want to do this, I have to. I wouldn't feel good about myself knowing someone needed help and I turned them down.   
  
Chizuru: Thank you Ranma. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving. Rugal left me with the task of finding exotic locations for the fights to take place.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Maybe I can help.  
  
Chizuru (Confused): What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: Try looking for places in China such as Jusendo, the cursed springs of Jusenkyo; no wait forget that one it's too dangerous, a Chinese Amazon village, the village of the Musk Dynasty, Mount Phoenix, and there's 7-Lucky Gods Mountain. For places other than China, I suggest places like Ryugenzawa and there's the floating island of Togenkyo. I'm sure these will be exciting enough locales for this Rugal person.  
  
Chizuru (Blinks): Do any of those places exist?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, they do. I've been to all of them, that's how I know they exist.  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): Well... Can you draw me a map than, for the areas in China?  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
Ranma gets a piece of paper and a pen. Starts to make little drawings. He hands it to Chizuru when he's done.  
  
Chizuru: Thank you. I'm sure Rugal will get a kick out of these places. Thank you for your help, but I must get going. I'll see all of you again soon.  
  
Ranma gets up and sees her out he returns to the group.  
  
Iori: So now what?  
  
Ranma (Frowns): Simple. I return to Nerima. I have to help her.  
  
Iori (Angry): No you don't! How can you just agree to help her?  
  
Ranma: To be honest, I always knew I'd have to go back sooner or later to tie up loose ends that Pops made for me, and some I made myself. This just gives me the excuse to go back.  
  
Leona: If you're going back, then please take me with you. I want to see this Akane person for myself. I don't like the idea of her abusing you for so long without good reason.  
  
Iori (Smiles): You'll have to take me as well. I have some things I'd like to 'discuss' with Uncle Genma... Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Nodoka (Sighs): Well son, nephew, my little sapphire, I'm sure you all will be very busy tomorrow with my son's "friends" when you get there. So I suggest you all get a full night's rest. That way, you will be on the alert when you get to see where my son 'lived' for the past two years.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. We'll need all the strength we can gather for tomorrow. Nerima is a basic suburban war zone.  
  
Leona (Smiles): I guess all the military combat training I've learned; and taught you two will come in handy then.  
  
Ranma: I'm sure it will.  
  
Iori: You never know until you try.  
  
Ranma: Than it's settled. Tomorrow we head out to Nerima.  
  
Leona & Iori: Right!  
  
Nodoka smiles inwardly. She knows that, even though Ranma has some of his worst memories there, he will get over it. After all, he has his friends there to help him.   
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Next Time: Ranma, Leona, and Iori head out to Nerima. There, they see just how much the place has changed since Ranma last saw it. It's a day of reckoning in Nerima. And wait till Chizuru gives the locations to Rugal.   
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17 signing off.  
  
Note: All flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	12. Knockout in Nerima

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and while before the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 12: Knockout in Nerima  
  
It is early in the morning when Ranma, Leona and Iori reach Nerima. To hide his identity, Ranma is wearing the shirt Iori gave him. He also has his hair down, parted to have strands over his eyes, and he's wearing black sunglasses. Leona and Iori are dressed as they usually are, since no one in Nerima knows them. They walk around for a bit, taking in the sights. They aren't sure what to make of the place. It's so calm, so serene... Then they hear a horde of people. They turn to see an old man with a sack, being chased by a mob of angry women. Ranma knows who it is and dives at the old man.  
  
Happosai: WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL, HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranma: Die old man!  
  
Happosai (Looks up, to be kicked in the face): OUCH! What you do that for?  
  
Ranma: That's my line pervert.  
  
Happosai (Recognizes the voice): Do I know you? You seem familiar.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Oh, no one important. But you better look behind you.  
  
Happosai: Wha... (Turn to see the mod of women). AHHHHH!  
  
Women start pounding the old man into the ground.  
  
Woman 1: Pervert! !  
  
Woman 2: Peeping Tom! !  
  
Woman 3: Old Lecher! !  
  
Woman 4: Thief! !  
  
Woman 5: Underwear Stealer! !  
  
Ranma, Leona, and Iori just stand there enjoying the show. After the mob is done beating the crap out of the old man, they leave. Ranma then walks up to the now beaten up old lech.  
  
Happosai: Who... Who are you? How could you do that to an old, defenseless man?  
  
Ranma (Laughs): Defenseless? You had it coming you old goat. You stole their underwear. What did you expect?  
  
Happosai (Eyes widen): Ranma! How can this be? You left! And I was having so much fun while you were gone!  
  
Ranma: Well old perv, what's there to keep me from coming back?  
  
Happosai (Angry): ME! (Angry, jumps up into the air) HAPPO FIRE BURST!!!  
  
Happosai throws little explosives at Ranma.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Dark Thrust!  
  
Ranma sends purple flames towards the explosives and Happosai. The old man is burnt to a crisp.  
  
Happosai: Ranma that's not fair.  
  
Ranma (Annoyed): Like you ever fight fair? (Old man faints before he can answer).  
  
Leona: That was the underwear thief?  
  
Ranma: Yup.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Good. He deserved it.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You don't know the half of it. (Leaves a little card of the King of Fighters Tournament for Happosai).  
  
Iori: Where to next?  
  
Ranma: School would be a good bet.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma, Leona, and Iori get to Furinkan High, just in time to see Akane finish mauling a good number of the male student body. She's about to go inside when Kuno throws a rose at her. Ranma leaps in front of her and catches it.  
  
Ranma (Holds the rose towards Kuno): Is this yours?  
  
Kuno: Insolent whelp! You dare to mock the great Tatewaki Kuno, the "Scarred Angel of Furinkan High"?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Yes.  
  
Akane (Angry): What are you doing? Don't you realize he could hurt you?  
  
Ranma (To Akane): And how is he gonna do that?  
  
Kuno: Like this! RATATATATATATATATATATATA...  
  
Kuno sends a barrage of strikes at Ranma. None of them hit because Ranma moved so fast, it appears he didn't move.  
  
Akane & Kuno: WHAT!?  
  
The entire student's watching from the windows are in awe, and Nabiki takes out her laptop, to see if she can find information on the three people there.  
  
Ranma: Is that all? Listen you two. I'm here to invite you to the King of Fighters Tournament.  
  
Ranma hands them both a card with information.  
  
Kuno (Pompous): So, you see my skill as a great asset to your pathetic little tournament?  
  
Iori (Laughs): Asset? We just need for someone to lose. You're nowhere near the skill level of even the weakest contenders in this tournament.  
  
Kuno (Glares): You dare to insult the noble house of Kuno?  
  
Iori (Glares back at him): And you dare to insult the noble house of Yagami?  
  
Kuno (Pales): Yagami? No sir! I would not meddle in your affairs.  
  
Iori: Good. I see you are more intelligent than you let on.  
  
Akane (Shocked): You mean you're actually afraid of him Kuno?   
  
Kuno: I am sorry, my dear Akane Tendo, but it is suicide to even try to approach the Yagami. They are one of the two clans that defeated the 8-headed Dragon God Orochi. I shall consider joining.  
  
Kuno pees his pants then proceeds to runs inside the school.  
  
Iori (Laughs): What a clod!  
  
Leona (Glares at Akane, than turns to Ranma): Is this the girl that always beat you up for no damn good reason except that she was jealous of you?  
  
Akane: Beat him up? I don't even know this person!  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You don't remember me at all? That's not surprising. Yes Leona, this is the girl that beat me up, even though; I didn't do anything to her. Why do you ask?  
  
Leona (Smiles): I would like to 'spar' with her.  
  
Ranma (Smiles, stands aside): Go right ahead.  
  
Akane: You think you can beat me? Just try. There's no way a skinny twig like you can beat me.  
  
A girl shouts from one of the windows, it's Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: Akane, there's no way you can beat her. She is Leona Heidern from the King of Fighters Tournament. She'll mop the floor with you. That guy that scared off Kuno is Iori Yagami. They are both accomplished fighters.  
  
Akane (Pales): What?  
  
Leona (Smiles): Too late. (Gathers energy from around her). Mizu Ken! (A ball of dark blue energy smashes into Akane).  
  
Akane: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Akane flies backwards and smashes into the school building. She is rendered unconscious.  
  
Leona: Not so tough when you're against an opponent that won't hold back, huh?   
  
Nabiki (Screams): WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PSYCHO?  
  
Leona: Naw. Just had top get back at the brat for what she did to Ranma.  
  
The three walk towards the building.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): Did to Ranma? I thought she was getting back at my sister for supposedly hurting her partner. (Makes a realization). My God. Is that Ranma with them? (Out loud) RANMA, IS THAT YOU!?  
  
The whole school goes into an uproar. Shouts, and yelling from all around the school building  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Hello Nabiki, how's business been since you haven't been able to make money off me?  
  
Nabiki: It is you. RANMA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE INSANE OROCHI WARRIOR!?  
  
Iori (Insulted): HEY!  
  
Ranma: I'll explain later. Don't worry, there's much to talk about. Where's Ukyo? I heard she left.  
  
Nabiki: She's at her restaurant. She got back recently, and is trying to fit back in.  
  
Ranma: Okay. Thanks Nabiki. See you later.  
  
The three walk off towards Ucchan's. The whole school is in chaos seeing Ranma is still around. Nabiki goes through the school, down to where her sister is lying unconscious. She helps her sister awaken and Akane is furious.  
  
Akane: That bitch! How dare she make a fool of me? That's it, I'm gonna join that tournament with my boyfriend Shingo, and we'll kick her scrawny ass.  
  
Nabiki (Stern): No you won't. Do you realize who that boy was with them that gave you the information on the tournament?  
  
Akane: No. Why should I?  
  
Nabiki: That was Ranma!  
  
Akane (Pales): Ranma! You mean that was that stupid pervert I was engaged to?  
  
Nabiki: Yes that was our Ranma. He's probably going to visit us tonight. I suggest you get ready.  
  
Akane: I won't lose to her again!  
  
Nabiki (Stares at Akane): ... I meant for Ranma...  
  
(------)  
  
The three make it to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. There aren't many people in there. There's a man in the corner drinking coffee and three people eating some okonomiyaki, and that's about it. Ranma spots Ukyo behind her grill. She looks so depressed that the sight breaks Ranma's heart. He walks up to her to talk. Leona and Iori keep their distance.  
  
Ranma: What's the matter? A cute girl shouldn't be so down in the dumps.  
  
Ukyo (Angry): Stop hitting on me pervert. Now is not the best time. If you want to live, I suggest you leave, NOW!  
  
The other people in the restaurant leave, feeling a fight's going to break out.  
  
Ranma: Sorry. I just can't stand to see you so down. May I please know what's wrong? Is it about Ranma?  
  
Ukyo (Eyes widen): How do you know about my friend Ranma?  
  
Ranma (Surprised): Friend? I thought he was your fiancée?  
  
Ukyo: He was. But he only needed me as a friend. I'm sorry I wasn't there for him. He needed a friend, but I wanted more. Now he's gone. He's probably out there alone, and helpless. (Tears flow from her eyes). It's all my fault.  
  
Ranma: No Ucchan, don't say that. It's not your fault. If anything it's Akane's and Ryoga's, so don't blame yourself. You're one of the best friends I got.  
  
Ukyo (Eyes widen): Ranma? (He pulls off his sunglasses, and pulls back his hair to let her see his eyes). Ranchan, it is you! (She hugs him tightly). I'm so happy; I never thought I'd see you again. Welcome back!  
  
Ranma: Thanks Ukyo. I'm glad to see you too.  
  
Ranma and Ukyo go into discussion. Ukyo tells Ranma about how she left searching for him after she couldn't get anybody to help her. She spent a month searching for him, but to no avail. So she headed back to Nerima. Ranma than tell her about all the craziness that's happened to him lately. Ukyo is amazed, but knows it's the truth. After all, stuff like this happens to Ranma all the time.  
  
Ukyo: So now what?  
  
Ranma: So I need to find people to enter the next King of Fighters Tournament to help me stop this Rugal guy. I'm giving you a card with the information. You don't have to enter, but please, keep this in mind.  
  
Ukyo: I will Ranchan. I'm just so glad to see you again. And don't worry. This time, I'll do every thing right. Forget the fiancée nonsense, I just want to be there as a friend.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You mean it Ucchan?  
  
Ukyo: Of course Ranchan. I'm just sorry, I didn't realize you needed a friend more than anything sooner.  
  
Ranma: It's okay. I'm just glad to have you as a friend now. I promise to keep in touch. I have other people I need to talk to about this as well.   
  
Ukyo: Okay Ranchan. Just promise to see me later.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry I will.  
  
Ranma leaves with Leona and Iori. They make there way towards the Nekohanten.  
  
(------)  
  
Nekohanten is very busy. They have people coming in by the carloads. Ranma wonders why they're so busy now. He steps in and sees why. Shampoo is entertainment. She hacks at a training dummy with her sword. The Dummy looks suspiciously like Ranma. Ranma steps up to Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: Hey Amazon! You want to enter a tournament?  
  
Shampoo (Angry, and curious): What kind of tournament weakling?  
  
Ranma: The King of Fighters Tournament of course. Where the greatest fighters from all over the world come to fight each other to test their strength. Here's three cards information. One for you, Mousse, and The Old Ghoul.  
  
Shampoo (Angry): OLD GHOUL!? How dare you talk about Great-grandmother like that? I kill.  
  
Shampoo shoves her bonbori and sword at Ranma and misses. She's shocked by the speed he moved with.  
  
Shampoo (Curious): Who are you?  
  
Ranma: Just a no-name fighter, entering the tournament to win fame. I'm entering others because that's part of the training.  
  
Shampoo: Part of the training?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, you see...  
  
Ranma stops talking and lifts his hand up in time to catch Cologne's staff. She is surprised by his speed.  
  
Cologne: My, you certainly have improved Son-in-law.  
  
Ranma: Hi Ghoul.  
  
Shampoo (Surprised): Ranma!? (Turns angry quickly). I kill.  
  
Ranma (Sweats): Well... I love to stay and chat, but I have other things to do. (Looks to Leona and Iori). Come on guys; let's get out of here. (The three start running).  
  
Shampoo: Ranma, come back here. I KILL!!!  
  
(------)  
  
After running a good 5-miles, the three stop to rest,  
  
Iori: Damn. What was the girl's problem? She some sort of psycho?  
  
Leona (To Iori): Like you have any room to talk.  
  
Iori (Angry): Hey, I fight with good reason. She attacked us without even stating her reason. (Turns to Ranma). And why the hell did you stop us from fighting her Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Remember the story about what happened at the Amazon village.  
  
Iori (Blinks): Oh right. The kisses of death and marriage.  
  
Ranma: Bingo!  
  
Leona: Well at least we lost them. Where are we?  
  
They look around to see they are at the threshold of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ranma: Well... Might as well finish this.  
  
The three walk up to the door, to be greeted by Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: Hello. (Takes a look at all of them and blinks). Do I know you?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): It's been a long time Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi (Shocked): Oh my, it you Ranma. (Smiles). I haven't seen you in so long. My, you've changed. Who are your friends?  
  
Ranma: This (Points to Iori), is my cousin Iori Yagami. And this (Points to Leona), is my dear friend Leona Heidern.  
  
Kasumi: It's nice to meet all of you. I am Kasumi Tendo. (Bows).  
  
Iori & Leona: Nice to meet you too. (They bow in return).  
  
Soun (From the living room): Kasumi, who is it?  
  
Kasumi: It's Ranma father, and he brought some friends.  
  
The whole household runs to the door and bombards Ranma with questions.  
  
Soun: Where were you? Don't you realize you have obligation to marry my daughter? Who are these people you're with?  
  
Genma: Boy what's going on? Do you realize the suffering I put up with not having you here? NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD AND MARRY AKANE!  
  
Nabiki: Ranma, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how much money I've lost since you left? You better have a good explanation on where you were?  
  
Akane: How could you let that bitch hurt me Ranma? I am your fiancée!  
  
Soun: Some one hurt my baby girl? WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Happosai: How dare you ruin my fun? You ingrate!  
  
Ranma (Angry, shouts): WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!  
  
The language Ranma chose to use silences every one.  
  
Iori: Wow...  
  
Ranma: Will you all just listen to me? I am the Tenth Hakkeshu. I have more power than any of you can dream about. I have been away learning how to control this power. I wouldn't of had this happen if Akane and Ryoga didn't beat me up within an inch of my life. I no longer have obligation to Akane. She dumped me for that stupid Shingo Yabuki anyway. (Akane's face pales, Soun takes a stern look at her). These two people are my friends. The red haired man is my cousin Iori Yagami (Iori smiles at Genma, Genma's face pales). The nice blue haired lady's name is Leona Heidern. Leona beat the crap out of Akane, because she hates how the tomboy treated me. Dad, Nabiki... I couldn't care less about what you want. Pervert, you can go to hell for all I care!  
  
The Tendo household is speechless. They are afraid to speak. They have never seen Ranma this angry. Hell, they never had him ever actually angry with them. Annoyed yes, but never angry. They stand there watching, when a boy in a blue school outfit, white bandanna, and blue fingerless gloves with The Kusanagi sun on them walks up to them. He holds up flowers to Akane.  
  
Shingo: Hello Akane. Ready for our date? (Looks around). Why are you all shocked?  
  
Iori: Hello Shingo...  
  
Shingo's face pales. He prays to the Kami he doesn't see whom he thinks he heard. He turns around to see it fails.  
  
Shingo (Afraid): Ack, YAGAMI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!  
  
Iori (Smiles): Boo!  
  
Shingo (Screams): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (He passes out).  
  
Akane (Angry): What the Hell did you do that for?  
  
Iori: For fun of course. (Eyes Genma). Hello Uncle, long time no see... I think we should have a little chat in the dojo. Catch up on old times...  
  
Genma tries to run but Iori grabs him by the back of his gi. He drags a kicking, screaming Genma to the dojo.  
  
Ranma (Waves): Have fun you two.  
  
Iori (Smiles, waves): We will. Heh heh heh heh heh...  
  
Genma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
The dojo door shuts with a loud banging sound behind them.  
  
Ranma: Anyway, I'm here to invite all the fighters here to the Next King of Fighters Tournament. It is a chance to show how great the Tendo Dojo is.  
  
Soun (Bawls): Ranma you do care! I'm so happy!  
  
Ranma: Uh... Right. Anyway, the engagement's off. Too bad for you Akane.  
  
Genma's scream interrupts them for a couple of seconds.  
  
Akane (Smiles): Too bad for me? Who do you think you are? You think any of the girls would go out with a MONSTER like you? (Leona's about to strike Akane down but Ranma places a hand in front of her). I have Shingo now. That's more than you'll ever have.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You always were the jealous type Akane. Don't worry about me; I have someone that loves me just fine.  
  
Akane (Angry): WHO!?  
  
Ranma (Smile widens): You'll have to wait to find out. Come on Lechan. Lets go get Iori and get the hell out of here.  
  
Iori steps out of the dojo with a lot of smoke following him out.  
  
Iori (Widest Smile possible, teeth are bared): Flame broiled panda anyone?  
  
(------)  
  
The trio walks home. Iori is as happy as can be Leona moves closer to Ranma as they walk home.  
  
Leona: Ranchan?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Yes Lechan?  
  
Leona: Were you talking about me when you told Akane off? Am I the girl that you see that loves you?  
  
Ranma (Mock hurt): I hope so. Or else I wouldn't have much to live for.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Thanks Ranchan. (She kisses him on the cheek).  
  
Ranma: I'm glad you love me too Lechan. (The two reach for each other and they walk home hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence. Iori is happy about something else).  
  
Iori (To no one in particular): And then I did the Shakunetsu Amaguriken on Genma's fat ass. Boy, he sure smelled like a hunk of pork as he cooked. Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
In Rugal's fortress, Rugal finishes the last of the invitation, by dripping red wax on it and placing a stamp of the Rugal seal in the wax.  
  
Rugal: Ah, I finished all the invitations. I better mail these. They are all going to freak when they see my seal on the letters. I can't wait! Hmm, I wonder how Chizuru is doing. (Picks up a phone and dials a few numbers, Chizuru picks up).  
  
Chizuru: Hello.  
  
Rugal: Ah, Mirror Keeper. So how goes a hunt for exotic locations?  
  
Chizuru: Very well actually. Ever heard of Jusendo? Or how About Mount Phoenix? Or possibly Togenkyo?  
  
Rugal (Eyes wide): What are you talking about?  
  
Chizuru: You wanted exotic locations, so I got them. Most of them haven't had outside visitors for hundreds of years.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Interesting. Tell me more...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Next Time: Your favorite King of Fighters combatants receive their invitations in the mail, to see that they have the seal of Rugal on them. And how's Billy going to react when given his new assignment by Geese Howard? And Ranma and Iori come up with a new technique. (Boy these two make a dangerous combination).  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com, or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17 signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	13. Invites Recieved

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and while before the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 13: Invites Received  
  
Kyo had been working out hard today. After all, he did one of the hardest forms of training in his life today for six hours straight. Taking his girlfriend shopping. He loves his dear Yuki very much, that's why he puts up with it. Now that he's home he goes into the living room and drops Yuki's bags in the corner. He and Yuki are about to get something to drink, when his father steps into the room, a stern look on his face.  
  
Saishu: Son, we need to talk.  
  
Kyo: Can't it wait? I just got back.  
  
Chizuru (Walks into the room): I suggest you listen to what your father and I have to say.  
  
Kyo (Surprised): Chizuru! This is a surprise. What brings you here?  
  
Chizuru (Looks to Saishu, he nods): Kyo, you have been invited back to the King of Fighters Tournament for the 1998 battle.  
  
Kyo (Smiles): That's it? I thought it was something important. Don't worry I'll join. After all... I have to defend my title as the King of Fighters Champion!  
  
Yuki: Yeah! You're so cool Kyo!  
  
Kyo (Gives Yuki a thumbs-up): Don't I know it.  
  
Chizuru (Frowns): Kyo, I'm not the only one holding the tournament.  
  
Kyo (Curious): Oh? ... Who's your partner?  
  
Chizuru: Here. It's your invitation. My "partner" wrote it.  
  
Kyo picks up the envelope, and looks it over, his eyes widen with horror, when he sees the red wax seal of "R".  
  
Kyo (Fearful): RUGAL!?  
  
Chizuru (Sad): Yes...  
  
Kyo: HOW!? I killed him!  
  
Chizuru: No, you didn't. He told me that it was all just a ruse, to get all our guards down. He has been training and becoming more powerful, waiting for the time of his revenge.  
  
Kyo: And that time is now. Right?  
  
Chizuru: That is correct...  
  
Kyo (Smiles): No problem. I beat his ass two times. And I can do it a third time. Rugal is going down. All I need is to get my buddies Goro and Benimaru, and we'll win again.  
  
Yuki (Eyes sparkle): Wow Kyo! You're so brave!  
  
Kyo: See Yuki has faith in me, so I can't lose!  
  
Chizuru (Annoyed): This isn't a game Kyo. Rugal is out for blood, YOUR BLOOD! I suggest you start training. You have a month before the tournament starts.  
  
Kyo: No problem. That's plenty of time.  
  
Chizuru sweat drops while staring at Kyo. Saishu walks over to her.  
  
Saishu: Chizuru. I received an invitation as well from Rugal in the mail. I want to know if I am to join a team or not?  
  
Chizuru: You will join a team. In fact, you'll be on my team.  
  
Saishu (Smiles, eyes sparkle): The Women's Team!?  
  
Visions of Mai "bounce" in Saishu's head. He starts to drool. This annoys Chizuru to no end.  
  
Chizuru (Angry): No Saishu! I will start a new team, with you as one of the members.  
  
Saishu: Who's the third member?  
  
Chizuru (Smiles): That will be a surprise for you. (Thinks: That way, you can't object to it till it's too late).  
  
Saishu: Where will the tournament be held?  
  
Chizuru: The tournament will have many ports for the fights. The introduction ceremony will be at Tokyo Harbor. Rugal suggested it.  
  
Saishu (Frowns): I can only hope, he doesn't plan to kill us all in one shot.  
  
Chizuru: That is a possibility. But I think he wants to kill his enemies with his own hands.  
  
Saishu: Hmm... This could be bad. I better not take anymore of your time. I'm sure you have things to do.  
  
Chizuru: I do. Thank you for being understanding.  
  
Saishu (Smiles): Anytime.  
  
(------)  
  
The scene is Geese's office in Geese Tower, in the center of South Town. He has called Billy back to personally tell him of the new King of Fighters Tournament and his plans. This does not please Billy.  
  
Billy: You can't be serious! I teamed up with that bastard Yamazaki and that Goddamn goody-two-shoes Mary last year. Yamazaki tried to skin me alive. Mary tried to arrest my ass for some damn reason. Yamazaki nearly KILLS both of us when the tournament was over, and you want me to team up with them AGAIN!?!?!?  
  
Geese: Yes Billy.  
  
Billy face-faults. Geese stares at Billy's twitching form for a few moments as a sweat-drop rolls down his head.  
  
Billy (Gets up): Okay, fine. Which hospital shall I contact in advance so I can at least get a decent room to myself? Listen, I'm sure you have a pretty God-awful memory. Probably from getting knocked off the top floor of this building so many times. Yamazaki is YOUR enemy. Therefore since I'm YOUR employee, he wants to KILL ME! So are you out of you're bloody mind or what!?  
  
Geese (Smiles): Don't worry Billy; I'll be participating as well in the tournament.  
  
Billy: Wait. If you're participating, what do you need me for?  
  
Geese: We received invitations. (Hands Billy his invitation). Recognize that seal?  
  
Billy (Eyes Widen with horror): SONUVABITCH!!! I thought Rugal was DEAD!  
  
Geese: So did I. But apparently, he's been in hiding. Probably waiting for the time to take back his place in the King of Fighters Tournament. I received an Invitation as well. So I suppose I'll have to team up with my half brother Krauser, and former employer Mr. Big again. After all, I wouldn't want to 'disappoint' Rugal after he's taken all this trouble to set up the new tournament.  
  
Billy (Sweat drops): You really ARE a masochist aren't you.  
  
Geese (Smiles): Perhaps I am. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Billy (Pulls out cell phone and dials a few numbers): Hello, South Town Hospital? I'd like to book a room for sometime within the next couple of months...  
  
(------)  
  
In another part of South Town, at the Kyokugen-ryu Dojo, the Art of Fighting Team looks at their invitations. None are happy with the invitations.  
  
Ryo: Son...  
  
Yuri: Of a...  
  
Robert: Bitch...  
  
Takuma (Walks into the room): What's wrong?  
  
Ryo: Dad, take a look at this. One of them came for you as well.  
  
Takuma takes an invitation from Ryo's hand.  
  
Takuma: Oh. The next King of Fighters Tournament? What's wrong then? I thought you liked entering those tournaments?  
  
Ryo: Dad... Look at the seal.  
  
Takuma: What? Let me see... (Eyes widen). GAAAAAAHHHH! RUGAL!? HE'S DEAD! Ack! My heart!  
  
Takuma falls backwards onto the floor.  
  
Yuri: So did we. DAMMIT, I DON'T WANNA DIE!  
  
Robert: We're not going to die Yuri. Sure, he may beat the tar out of us, but he won't kill us.  
  
Yuri (Sarcastic): Gee... Thanks for the reassurance.  
  
Robert (Totally missing the sarcasm): No problem.  
  
Ryo: Dad? Damn... You all right?  
  
(------)  
  
It has been almost four months since Leona left Ikari base camp. Ever since she left, Heidern's been on edge. He's received contacts from her from time to time, but hasn't seen her. He really misses his adopted daughter. He sits at his desk doing paper work and drinking a mug of coffee. Ralph and Clark come charging into his office.  
  
Clark & Ralph: Sir, you aren't going to believe this!  
  
Heidern: Calm down! What's wrong?  
  
Clark: Sir, we received our invitations to the next King of Fighters Tournament!  
  
Heidern: Is that all? You are acting crazy.  
  
Ralph: you received one too.  
  
Heidern (Surprised): Me? I retired from the King of Fighters after the 1995 tournament. Why did I receive one?  
  
Clark: Take a look at the seal sir!  
  
Heidern: What do you mean? (Looks at the red wax with a stylized "R" in it. His eye widens and a vein appears on his forehead). RUGAL!  
  
Heidern tears open the seal, takes out the letter and begins to read it.  
  
TO COMMANDER HEIDERN  
  
WELL, WELL, LONG TIME NO SEE. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE LAST MET HEIDERN. TOO LONG IN FACT. I AM HOSTING THE KING OF FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT THIS YEAR WITH CHIZURU. I HOPE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO ATTEND. IT WOULD 'DISAPPOINT' ME IF YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT. I WILL BE IN THE TOURNAMENT AS WELL. CHIZURU WILL DECIDE WHEN THE TOURNAMENT WILL TAKE PLACE. IN THE MEAN TIME, KEEP AN "EYE OUT" FOR ME.  
  
SINCERELY,   
RUGAL BERNSTEIN  
  
Heidern puts down the letter. He remembers all Rugal has done. How Rugal killed his wife Sandra and daughter Clara, how Rugal killed over twenty of his men bare handed when they made their way onto Rugal's aircraft carrier the Black Noah, and how Rugal gouged out his right eye. His face turns into a mask of pure rage. He takes his coffee mug and throws it at the wall. He screams in anger.  
  
Heidern: YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Terry and Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, and Mary Ryan sit at a table at King's Bar and Grill in Tokyo. She's busy at the moment serving drinks at the bar. The five sit at their table looking over their invitations.  
  
Terry: Damn...  
  
Joe: I don't understand.  
  
Mary: Well, that's not new.  
  
Joe: HEY!  
  
Andy: Mary, Joe; we don't have time for this.  
  
Joe & Mary: Sorry...  
  
Mai: I don't get it either. Sure, I'm gonna enter, but... I thought Rugal was dead.  
  
Terry: So did the rest of us Mai. Apparently, that's not the case.  
  
Mary: Now what Terry?  
  
Terry: As Mai said, enter the tournament. I don't trust Rugal as far as I can throw him.  
  
Joe (Confused): So you trust him a lot then?  
  
Andy: That's just a figure of speech Joe.  
  
Joe: Okay. So we enter the tournament. How about King over there?  
  
Mai: I'm sure she will. She just needs to get a break so she can read her invitation.  
  
Terry: We got our work cut out for us. (Thinks: I hope Ranma will be okay. If he's with Iori, he most definitely, will get dragged into this).  
  
(------)  
  
In a large building complex in Tokyo, the band CYS finished performing and are now back stage. They start talking with each other when a man approaches them from the shadows.  
  
Yashiro: Who are you?  
  
Man: You don't remember me? How sad...  
  
Shermie: Why don't you step into the light where we can see you?  
  
Man (Smiles): Very well...  
  
The man steps into the light. Yashiro, Shermie and Chris stare at him in shock and awe.  
  
Yashiro: Goenitz! You're alive!?  
  
Goenitz: Good to see you too Yashiro.  
  
Chris: What are you doing here sir?  
  
Goenitz: Simple. We are the "Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi". I'll need your help with the Tenth Hakkeshu. I'm sure you've felt his power awaken.  
  
Yashiro & Shermie: WHAT!? HE'S AWAKE!?  
  
Chris (Smiles): Yes I have.  
  
Shermie: You did? When?  
  
Chris: We saw him. Or more precise, I saw him. He was there in the audience at the Anything Goes Martial Arts Music Tournament. He was also the one that defeated Iori.  
  
Yashiro (Shocked): That pig-tailed boy is our LEADER!?  
  
Shermie (Smiles, eyes are seen as little hearts): Oooooooooooh. I remember him. He was such a cutie.  
  
Yashiro (Annoyed): HEY!  
  
Shermie: What? It's not like; you've given me reason to go after you lately.  
  
Goenitz: Enough! (The three turn silent and face him). I have invitations for you three to enter the King of Fighters '98 Tournament. You will work with Rugal, Mature, and Vice. You will all help me awaken his power fully, so we can destroy the human race, and bring the earth back to the way it should be.  
  
Yashiro: Rugal, Mature, and Vice? Aren't they dead?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): They were. But I chose to bring them back. I have use for them.  
  
Shermie: Great! I always liked Mature and Vice. I could talk to them "girl to girl" with certain things.  
  
Goenitz (Frowns): This isn't a social call. Will you three help me in our quest?  
  
Chris: I think I speak for all of us when I say this. Looks like the Four Heavenly Kings are back together.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles, teeth are bared): Excellent. I knew I could count on you three. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
All over the world, possible participants have received their invitations to the next King of Fighters Tournament. They are in shock and awe at the seal on their letters. The bearer of the seal is busy at the moment, at Boston Harbor, U.S.A. In a large boathouse/factory, crews of workers refurbish the aircraft carrier the Black Noah. Rugal sits in a plush, leather chair, in an office of the boathouse/factory. He is pleased with the chaos he's caused. He watches Chizuru on TV at a press conference. He smiles seeing her on the hot seat.  
  
Reporter 1: When is the next King of Fighters Tournament to be held?  
  
Chizuru: The tournament will be held on the 15th of next month.  
  
Reporter 2: Is it true Rugal is involved in the tournament this year?  
  
Chizuru: Unfortunately yes. He will be hosting the tournament with me this year.  
  
Reporter 3: Who will enter the tournament?  
  
Chizuru: I am not sure. Rugal has taken it upon himself to write invitations to fighters he deems as worthy. But that doesn't mean I haven't taken steps of my own. I have invited new participants to the tournament. There shall be new teams at the tournament this year.  
  
Rugal (Thinks): Excellent, she's acting just as I thought she would. By getting more participants, she gives me chances to get more energy. Thank you Chizuru.  
  
Reporter 4: Can you tell us who the new participants are, or about the exotic new locations you got for the tournament?  
  
Chizuru: I'm sorry. All the new fighters, and locales of the fights shall be revealed at the opening ceremony on the 15th next month.  
  
Rugal watches intently, and pets the back of his pet panther's head.  
  
Rugal: See that my pet? That is what you call an every day sucker. I can't believe she fell for it as easily as she did. So much for the great Yata clan...  
  
Mature walks into Rugal's office.  
  
Mature: Did you call me up here?  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Yes I did. (Hold up an empty glass). I'd like another mint julep please.  
  
Mature (Fakest smile): Sure... (Thinks: When this is over, you are SO dead Rugal).  
  
Vice walks in.  
  
Vice: Rugal!  
  
Rugal: Yeeeeeeessss?  
  
Vice: What's with all the wiring, and strange mechanisms that they're setting into the lining of the ship?  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Just some stuff for the vessel, don't worry about it.  
  
Vice: All right.  
  
She and Mature leave, once out of Rugal's earshot they start talking to each other.  
  
Mature: What do you think?  
  
Vice: I get the feeling he's rigging the ships with explosives.  
  
Mature: Again? God! Doesn't this guy get tired of blowing up his stuff?  
  
Vice: Apparently not...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma, Leona, and Iori hang out in the backyard of Nodoka's home. They have been doing menial exercises and katas for the past hour. Ranma and Iori have been comparing their fires. They seem to be the same.  
  
Ranma: Iori, I want you to go and do your Dark Thrust maneuver the same time I do it.  
  
Iori (Eyes Ranma): Why?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Trust me. I have an idea.  
  
Iori & Ranma: DARK THRUST!  
  
The two blasts of Magatama no Orochi collide and turn into a pillar of purple.  
  
Leona: Wow...  
  
Ranma: I knew it! When we use our power together, the fires don't add strength to each other, but multiply it.  
  
Iori: Great, but one problem. In the tournament, we go one at a time, not together, so we won't get a chance to use it.  
  
Ranma: Oh. No biggie. Then we can use it for outside the tournament then. What should we call it?  
  
Leona: How about Dark Double? You use two Dark Thrusts to create it.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): I like it. How about you Iori?  
  
Iori (Shrugs shoulders): Sure. Why not?  
  
As the three talk, Nodoka comes in from the house holding three envelopes.  
  
Iori: The invites right? (Notices three). Wait a minute, three? Who's the third one for?  
  
Nodoka: It's for Ranma (Hands it too him, he opens it)  
  
Ranma (Reading out loud): Dear Ranma Saotome. Hello, as you may now know, you are invited to the King of Fighters 1998 Tournament. I know of your power Tenth Hakkeshu. It excites me very much. It will be interesting to face you and your cousin Iori Yagami and friend Leona Heidern in the Tournament. Yes, they will be your teammates. I have taken steps to get Heidern to take back his place as the Captain for the Ikari Warriors Team, so Leona will be free to be used on your team. Do not disappoint me. I will be expecting your team to make it to the end to fight my team and I. Sincerely, Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Ranma lets the letter drop to the ground as he stares at nothing in particular with unfocused eyes.  
  
Ranma: He knows... He knows I'm the Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
Iori (Frowns): I'm not going to lie to you Ranma. This is bad. Unless we kick his ass, we will get no peace. (Put his left hand on Ranma's right shoulder and smiles). You ready to kick some crime lord ass?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You bet! So, are we a team than?  
  
Iori: Hell yeah!  
  
Leona: It would be an honor to fight with you Ranma.  
  
Nodoka: I have a question for all of you. What will you register your group as?  
  
Iori: Simple, The Yagami Team.  
  
Ranma: Uh, Iori...  
  
Iori: What?  
  
Ranma: Leona isn't a Yagami.  
  
Iori: So? I have been the leader of the Yagami team before, and none of my past teammates were of the Yagami clan.  
  
Leona: I have a suggestion.  
  
Ranma: What is it?  
  
Leona: How about the Anything Goes Team? After all, we have a mixture of fighting styles. I specialize in military combat and assassin techniques, Iori specializes in Yagami Ancient Style Martial Arts, and you specialize in the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): I like it! How about you Iori?  
  
Iori (Frowns, then smiles): Not as good as Yagami Team, but... It does have a nice ring to it.  
  
Ranma: All right then. The Anything Goes Team is born!  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
Next Time: The introduction ceremony to the King of Fighters 1998 Tournament is held. We meet the returning and new teams, as well as have the locales for the tournament revealed. And wait till everyone sees Rugal's grand entrance.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	14. The Unveiling

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 14: The Unveiling  
  
It has been a month since news has spread that the new King of Fighters Tournament will take place. People all over the world have wondered how could Rugal be alive, if he was truly alive. They will get their answer tonight. The fighters have prepared and are assembled behind a huge black and red curtain away from each other at a podium set up at Tokyo Harbor. Countless cheering fans, waiting to see if their favorite fighter(s) will appear, surround the podium. The noise level is enough to make anyone go deaf. Vendors roam the crowds selling T-shirts and foodstuffs. In a nearby building, contributors and sponsors of the tournament look pleased at such a huge turn out of people. All over the world people that have television sets are watching and waiting for it to begin. It is well past midnight in Japan's Tokyo Area. But it's hard to tell from all the lights that are blaring. It's so bright; you would think it was high noon. All go deathly silent as a woman with long black hair steps up to a microphone set up in the front, center of the stage. She is wearing white, ceremonial robes. Everyone recognizes the woman to be Chizuru Kagura. She clears her throat to gain all's attention. Once she has it so that you can here a pin drop, she speaks.  
  
Chizuru: Welcome one and all to the King of Fighters 1998 Tournament. There are some surprises in store for all of us. That's including you the spectators, the investors, and the fighters themselves. This year's tournament, I admit, is being held a bit early, since we usually wait for summer to start and not spring. That cannot be helped for the other Host can't wait to get started. Without Further ado, let me introduce the teams. They shall walk up so that all may see them as they are called. All the way from South Town, the famous Bogard brothers and their friend Joe Higashi, The Fatal Fury Team.  
  
The crowd breaks into cheers as these three classic icons walk up onto the stage.  
  
Terry: Hello everyone! Glad to see you came.  
  
Andy: You honor us with your praise.  
  
Joe: C'mon people keep it coming that's not enough. Louder, happier OW! What you hit me for Terry?  
  
Terry (Puts his cap back on): Stop acting like an idiot Joe.  
  
Andy: He doesn't need to act. You know that.  
  
Joe (Angry): Hey, At least I don't act like a eunuch around Mai.  
  
Chizuru (Ignores the fighting pair of Andy and Joe): Also from returning this year from South Town, the students of Kyokugen-ryu Karate, The Art of Fighting Team.  
  
The crowd cheers, but there seems to be less than there has been at past tournaments.  
  
Ryo: Oh well, can't win all the time.  
  
Robert: What do you mean? Why aren't these people cheering like they should be?  
  
Yuri: Face it, we're faded stars in their eyes. The best we can do is fight and gain back the peoples admiration.  
  
Ryo: Well said sis.  
  
Chizuru: Hailing from Japan, the winners of the past four tournaments, The Hero Team.  
  
The crowd cheers at an unbelievable level of sound, almost everyone seems to be chanting Kyo's name.  
  
Kyo: Thank you all. Your praise is appreciated.  
  
Benimaru: And well placed.  
  
Goro (Smiles): Thank you all.  
  
Chizuru: Also returning, a favorite of the King of Fighters' world, The Women's Team. And as a special treat, Kasumi Todoh has returned for her spot.  
  
All the men in the audience cheer, scream, catcall, whistle, and get beat up by their girlfriends/wives.  
  
Mai: Hello Everyone. Great to be back.  
  
King: Mai, I thought I told you to get those reduced?  
  
Mai: You did, but I don't want to.  
  
Kasumi: Will you two not fight? I'm back, can't we all get along?  
  
Mai & King: NO!  
  
Chizuru (Smirks to herself and thanks the Kami she's no longer on that team): Returning from Brazil is the Ikari Team. But this year, Heidern is back and has reclaimed his spot from Leona.  
  
There is some cheer, but the people don't know what to make of it. Sure, they're decent fighters, but there's no Leona.  
  
Ralph: I knew it! She was the popular one!  
  
Clark: Well... That's life.  
  
Heidern (Eye narrows): Silence! I can sense him. He's near.  
  
Chizuru: Returning this year as well, with a new member. The Psycho Soldier Team.  
  
The crowd cheers, and many of Athena's fans hold up posters to try and attract the camera crew's lens.  
  
Athena: Hello everyone, great to be here!  
  
Kensou: Yeah likewise, meet our new teammate.  
  
Shampoo: Hello my name is Xian Pu. But you can call me Shampoo.  
  
Chizuru: All the way from Korea, the returning team of justice and crime, The Kim Team.  
  
The Crowd boos and hisses the team. There are a few cheers sent towards Kim.  
  
Chang (Swings his huge chain and ball): I don't believe this crap!  
  
Choi: Me either.  
  
Kim: Maybe if you were better people, others would look up to you.  
  
Chang & Choi: Aw, SHADDUP!  
  
Chizuru: Very surprising is the next team. The team that tried to kill each other last year has ended up joining together again. Welcome back Special Team.  
  
The crowd is a mixture of boos and cheers. Cheers for Mary and a few for Billy, Boos for Yamazaki and quite a few for Billy.  
  
Yamazaki: CHRIST! Can't you people make up your minds? You boo and cheer us. Get with the firkin' program!  
  
Billy: Hey, hey, HEY! Good to see I still have some loyal fans out there from when I was the champion of the King of Fighters Tournament.  
  
Mary: Key word "was".  
  
Billy (Frowns): Don't you ever get tired of being annoying?  
  
Mary (Smiles): No.  
  
Chizuru (Shakes her head): Returning from last year as well is the New Face Team.  
  
The crowd for the most part is silent. There are a few cheers from their fans. No one dares to boo.  
  
Yashiro: That's it?  
  
Shermie: Pretty cold reception if you ask me.  
  
Chris (Shrugs his shoulders): Could be worse...  
  
Chizuru: A special treat this year. Returning from a four-year absence, The U.S.A. Sports Team.  
  
There is a surprising amount of cheering from the audience.  
  
Heavy D: Wazzup! Good to see youse all again.  
  
Lucky: Yeah, It's good to be back!  
  
Brian: RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!! BRIAN SMASH!!!  
  
Lucky: Uh... You do that Brian...  
  
Chizuru (Looks at card, face pales): Also, returning this year from the '96 Tournament, The Boss Team.  
  
The people in the audience don't know what to think. Most of the Teams already on stage check it out.  
  
Terry (Furious): GEESE!  
  
Geese: Well, well... Long time no see Terry Bogard. I look forward to crushing you.  
  
Ryo: Big?  
  
Mr. Big: That Mr. Big to you small fry.  
  
Krauser: This tournament had better be worth my time.  
  
Chizuru (Shakes her head): Also we have two returning fighters and a new one forming a new team. I present to you, The Anything Goes Team.  
  
The audience is in shock by who they see, more so is Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Iori!? I thought I killed you.  
  
Iori (Smiles): It's been a while Kusanagi. I look forward to facing you in the tournament. You couldn't kill Rugal and you think you can kill me? That is a laugh!  
  
Heidern: Leona, what are you doing?  
  
Leona: Following orders. You said keep Ranma out of trouble and I plan to do it.  
  
Ranma (Turns with his back faced to the audience to they can see his black silk Chinese shirt with the Yagami crescent on the back): I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Mai: Hi Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Hi Mai! (Andy starts to steam). Hi Andy.  
  
Andy: RANMA, PREPARE TO... !!! (Terry holds up a broken mallet).  
  
Ranma: Thanks Terry!  
  
Terry (Smiles): Don't mention it.  
  
Chizuru (Starts banging head on microphone, causes weird feedback): ANYWAY, I would like to introduce a returning fighter from last year that now has his own team. I present the Lots of Spirit Team.  
  
The audience is having trouble controlling their laughter.  
  
Shingo: I Shingo Yabuki, will make my master Kyo proud.  
  
Iori (Sneaks up behind Shingo): Boo.  
  
Shingo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Faints).  
  
Akane: Damn it, why do you do that?  
  
Iori (Smiles): Because it's fun, that's why.  
  
Gosunkugi: What's the use? We're doomed anyway...  
  
Akane: Stop acting negative.  
  
Chizuru (Grits her teeth): Also this year, a team consisting of a returning fighter and two new ones... (Reads card to make sure she's not dreaming this). The Mid-Age Team.  
  
The Audience is puzzled. So are a lot of the fighters.  
  
Takuma: Hello, These are my partners Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo.  
  
Ranma, Akane, Ryo, & Yuri: DAD!?  
  
Takuma: Yes my children.  
  
Genma: Yes boy.  
  
Soun: Yes my daughter.  
  
Iori (Frowns): I thought I fried him... (Smiles). Guess I'll have to do it again.  
  
Chizuru: Also reappearing after almost three years as well, with two new Members, I give you, The Ninja Team.  
  
The audience is in awe by one of the members.  
  
Eiji: I am Eiji Kisaragi of Kisaragi-ryu Ninjitsu. I return t have my vengeance on Iori Yagami and Ryo Sakazaki.  
  
Sasuke: Hello. I'm just a humble servant to the house of Kuno.  
  
Konatsu: I am a simple ninja.  
  
Chizuru: Oooookay... Anyway, the next team is comprised of senior citizens. Meet the Old Pervert Team. (In a lower tone of voice). Kami, I can't believe they want that name.  
  
Every one in the audience blinks as three small shapes latch on to Mai Shiranui.  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei: Baby!  
  
Mai: AAAAAAAAHHHH! OFF, OFF, OFF, OFF, GET OFFA MEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Mai starts to run off with her Grandfather, the former master of Athena and Kensou, and Happosai clinging to her.  
  
Andy: Get off of Mai! (Starts to chase after them).  
  
Chizuru: Where did we get these people? On a lighter note, (I hope), we have the... Kill Ranma Team?  
  
Everyone in the audience blinks.  
  
Ranma: Let me guess...  
  
Ryoga, Kuno, & Mousse: RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE YOU MONSTER!  
  
Ranma (Angry): Why does everyone keep calling me that? It pisses me off royally.  
  
Chizuru: All the way from a secluded part from China, a group of Warriors known as the Musk Dynasty Team.  
  
Audience blinks.  
  
Herb: I am Prince Herb.  
  
Lime: I'm Lime.  
  
Mint (Hefts up his sword): And I'm Mint.  
  
Chizuru: Also from China, from a mountainous region. Warriors that have the power of gods. Three of the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists Team.  
  
Still, the audience is baffled.  
  
Kirin: I am Prince Kirin.  
  
Bishamonten: I am Bishamonten.  
  
Monlon: And I am Monlon.  
  
Chizuru: On their own floating Island, our next new team trains daily. Meet the Togenkyo Team.  
  
Members of the audience look at each other.  
  
Touma: I am Prince Touma  
  
Toristan (holds up some feathers): I am his servant Toristan.  
  
Sarutoru: And I am Touma's other servant Sarutoru.  
  
Chizuru (Blinks): How many Princes do we have here? Anyway, the next new team is a strange group from Nerima. They call themselves the Nerima Alliance Team.  
  
As before the audience is baffled.  
  
Ukyo: I am Ukyo Kuonji. I am a master okonomiyaki chef, entrepreneur of restaurants, and best friend of Ranma Saotome.  
  
Cologne: I am Ku-long. But you can call me Elder Cologne.  
  
Pantyhose: Taro. And if you dare bother me again about my name, I'll rip your lungs out!  
  
Chizuru: Okay... The next team is my team. We are the Shingi Trioca Team.  
  
Her partners come on stage and see each other.  
  
Nodoka & Saishu: YOU!? (Nodoka gets angry, Saishu looks very afraid).  
  
Nodoka (Unsheathes her katana, angry): You killed my brother!  
  
Saishu: WAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm Sorry, don't kill ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Nodoka: HOLD STILL AND DIE WITH HONOR!!!  
  
Nodoka starts to chase Saishu around the stage, swinging her katana.  
  
Chizuru (Shakes her head): Why do I even bother. Since the last Team isn't here, than we'll...  
  
She'd disrupted by a loud honk of a foghorn. Everyone looks towards the Pacific Ocean to see a huge aircraft carrier coming in fast like an eagle soaring through the sky.  
  
Benimaru: That can't be...  
  
Kyo: It is...  
  
Chizuru: The Black Noah...  
  
The boat turns to line up with the harbor. The ship is as black as a moonless night. A gangplank comes down the side of the ship and connects to the podium. It connects to it right next to where Chizuru is standing. A man in a blood red tuxedo starts to walk down the gangplank with two women dressed similarly to one another following him.  
  
Rugal (Walks down): And the final team is mine. The Rugal Team. Meet my partners/secretaries Mature and Vice.  
  
The audience is in blind fear by the sight of such a powerful man in front of them.  
  
Mature: Hello.  
  
Vice: Hello out there. Hi Iori!  
  
Iori: ACK! I killed them!  
  
Leona: Boy... No one stays dead anymore do they?  
  
Ranma: I guess not...  
  
Rugal walks up right next to Chizuru, grabs the microphone from her hand and rests his right hand on her left shoulder. The look of disgust on her face is beyond compare.  
  
Rugal: You're forgetting something Chiz. There are a lot of single entries as well. Introduce yourselves people!  
  
A whole lot of people walk up on stage.  
  
Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO!!! I am Kodachi Kuno. (Twirls her ribbon).  
  
Gambling King: I am the Gambling King.  
  
Azusa: Hello, I am Azusa Shiratori. (Spots Shingo's headband). Oooooh, come here Jacque.   
  
Shingo: I'm not Jacque, I'm Shingo. Aaaaaaahh, get away!  
  
Principal: Aloha Evrebahdy! I am Principal Kuno. All you fighters need a haircut.  
  
Dojo Destroyer: I am known only as the Dojo Destroyer.  
  
Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung: We are the Chinese Amazon sisters Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung.  
  
Rouge: I am Rouge (her crystal starts to float around her).  
  
Hinako: Hello, I am Miss Hinako. You are all acting very, VERY NAUGHTY!  
  
Lawrence: I am Lawrence Blood, servant to Wolfgang Krauser.  
  
Richard: I'm Richard Meyer, owner of the Pao Pao Café.  
  
Duck King: I'm the Duck King baby, prepare to dance!  
  
Big Bear: I am Big Bear, The greatest wrestler!  
  
Raiden: I am Raiden, and no, I am the greatest wrestler!  
  
Todoh: I am Inspector Rhiyaku Todoh, the head of the police force in South Town.  
  
Rhiyaku starts waving his black bokken around.  
  
Kasumi (Sweat drops): ... You retired from the police force, remember father?  
  
Alfred (Fixes his aviator goggles): You can call me Alfred.  
  
Fio (checks her gun): Hello, I'm Fio.  
  
The audience just stands there. They recognize a few of the people, but that's it. Rugal than pushes Chizuru to the side and a screen appears behind him, showing pictures of multiple locations.  
  
Rugal: And thanks to Chizuru, we have a whole lot of grand locations for the fights to take place. Big Ben and Buckingham Palace in England. The Lincoln Memorial, Kennedy Airport, and Statue of Liberty in the U.S.A. The Eiffel Tower in France. The Oil Fields in Kuwait. The Amazon Rain Forest in Brazil. The Kremlin in Russia. The Forbidden City, Amazon Village, Musk Village, Mount Phoenix, Jusendo, and & Lucky God Mountain in China. And in Japan we have Tokyo Tower, the Imperial Gardens, the Streets of Akihabara, Furinkan High School, the Tendo Dojo, and the Kuno Estate. And as a very special treat, we have the floating island of Togenkyo.  
  
The audience is in awe by the places that are available for the fights. Truly, this tournament shall be a feast for the eyes.  
  
Rugal: And to get us to these places, I have my aircraft carrier, the Black Noah.  
  
Chizuru: You expect us to get on that thing?  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Yes Chiz. After all, this ship truly is the fastest form of transport the world has ever seen. So come on people times a wasting. Get on board and get ready to fight. This shall be the greatest King of Fighters Tournament ever! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
The fighters look reluctantly at each other, but slowly they get on board the Black Noah. Though none of them really trust Rugal, they feel, they can all take him on together if he should try anything. The audience watches as the ship takes of with the fighters to their destination.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
Next Time: The fights begin as Lots of Spirit Team faces off against the Korean Team, The Mid-Age Team faces the Boss Team, and a whole mess of single entries face off. And Joe Higashi hits on Shampoo... Oh boy...  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send you questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	15. Battle Begins

Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 15: Battle Begins  
  
The Fighters are gathered on the deck of the ship. Rugal stands on a small podium in front of a large screen. The camera crew allowed to come on board is the only means of visual contact to the rest of the world. Rugal begins to speak.  
  
Rugal: I am so glad that all of you have accepted my invitation to the King of Fighters 1998 Tournament.  
  
All fighters: LIKE, WE HAD A CHOICE!?  
  
Rugal (Sweat drops): Anyway... As thanks to you all, I am making another change to the tournament. One that will get you all to fight your hardest. Instead of the measly $450,000 cash prize like the past tournaments to the winners, I am offering a TWELVE BILLION DOLLAR CASH PRIZE TO THE WINNERS!!! What do you think of that?  
  
All the fighters' jaws have dropped down to the ground. The reactions vary from skepticism to delusions grandeur.  
  
Kyo: HA! I'll be set for life!  
  
Terry: I don't like this...  
  
Joe: I'M RICH!!!  
  
Andy (Sweat drops): Uh, Joe... You already are rich...  
  
Yamazaki: EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEEHHHH!!! The only reason I entered is because Geese is paying me double the prize money to be in this tournament. Now I'll get Twenty-four BILLION! EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!  
  
Geese (Sweat drops): ... Like hell I'll pay him that...  
  
Iori: There's no way Rugal's gonna keep to that...  
  
Soun: THE TENDO DOJO WILL FINALLY BE OUT OF DEBT!!! OH HAPPY DAY!  
  
Ryo: The Sakazaki Kyokugen-ryu Dojo will be out of debt!  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei: We can get good and plastered!  
  
Mai: Now I can afford a GOOD wardrobe!  
  
Ranma: He's kidding... Right?  
  
Leona: I don't know...  
  
Chizuru: What's the scheme Rugal?  
  
Rugal (Waves hands as if to ward off a stampede): NO SCHEME! I want the best fights EVER! And what better motivation is there than MONEY and LOTS OF IT?  
  
Chizuru: ...  
  
Rugal: EXACTLY! Now I want you all to get set up in your rooms on the ship. We got a long day ahead of us with the fights for the title of "The Kings of Fighters". I shall see you in the morning.  
  
Rugal walks off into the captain's cabin. The fighters try to talk amongst themselves. Vice and Mature hand out room keys, and give directions to where the fighters' rooms are on the ship. Iori gets a cold feeling up his spine when Vice looks at him longingly...  
  
Iori: Brr...  
  
(------)  
  
The fighters get up the next day. They see that the ship is ported right next to the Statue of Liberty. Rugal stands on deck. He is still wearing his red dress pants, but now he is also wearing a dark green muscle shirt that clings to his torso like a second skin, black shoes, and black gloves with metal strips on the back that align with his fingers. He is holding a microphone and the camera crew sends live footage out to the rest of the world.  
  
Rugal: Today, our dear viewers, we get the first fight! Boss Team Vs. Mid-Age Team!   
  
The video cameras move to the two teams. The Boss Team is calm and collected, while the Mid-Age Team...  
  
Soun: I DON'T WANNA DIE! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Genma: Get a hold of yourself man!  
  
Takuma: ... WHY DID I JOIN YOU IDIOTS!?  
  
Rugal (Sweat drops): ... Okay... Uh... Um... Minor technical difficulty... Anyway Let's begin! Ready... FIGHT!  
  
(------)  
  
In front of the statue of liberty, Geese first faces off against Takuma.  
  
Geese: You think you can beat me?  
  
Takuma: I know I can. (Jump kicks at Geese) RYU KO RAN BU... !!! OW! MY BACK WENT OUT!!!  
  
Soun: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! He was our ONLY REAL fighter! WE'RE DOOMED!!! What will we do Saotome? (Looks around) Saotome...  
  
Genma-panda (Sign): I'm just a cute little panda.  
  
Krauser: Where did a panda come from?  
  
Soun chases Genma-panda around the statue of liberty about fifty times. Geese gets tired of the stupidity and puts an end to it.  
  
Geese: REPPUKEN!  
  
Geese sets off a blast of wind-elemental ki that rolls on the ground, towards the two idiots.  
  
Soun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Soun and Genma-panda are now indented into the Statue of Liberty.  
  
Rugal (Thinks): That was pathetic! (Into the microphone) Boss Team WINS!  
  
The Boss Team walks back onto the aircraft carrier Black Noah. The just leave the Mid-Age Team where they are.  
  
Takuma: Help, I've fallen, and I can't get up...  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal: Now the next fight. Korea Team Vs. Lots of Spirit Team! Ready... FIGHT!  
  
Choi goes up against Gosunkugi.  
  
Choi: They expect me to beat you? That's EASY! Here, I'll even let you take the first shot!  
  
Gosunkugi: Thanks. (Lifts up his little mallet and puts a spirit ward on it). Lose. (Whacks Choi on the head and it indeed takes the little convict out). It worked... (Smiles). IT ACTUALLY WORKED!!!  
  
Akane & Shingo: Go Gosunkugi!  
  
Kim: That worked... I don't believe it. That worked...  
  
Chang: WHAT CRAP! I'm next! (Charges up to Gosunkugi).  
  
Gosunkugi: Now you shall fall to... (Wind picks up). Eh... (Wind actually lifts him off the ground ands sends him flying in the air). WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .   
  
Gosunkugi smacks right into the Statue of Liberty. All the fighters on the ship just stare in disbelief.  
  
Chang: ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Akane: That's not NICE! (Pulls out a mallet) CHANG YOU JERK!!!  
  
Chang (Surprised): What? !  
  
The mallet connects with Chang's head and the behemoth of a fighter goes down hard.  
  
Akane: I did it!  
  
Shingo: GO AKANE-CHAN!  
  
Kim: You fight with true righteousness to your credit Lots of Spirit Team! But... Now you face a TRUE HERO! A FRIEND OF JUSTICE!!!  
  
Akane: Who's that? (Kim face-faults).  
  
Kim (Gets up): ME! Crescent Kick Slice!  
  
Kim does a spinning kick in the air that hits Akane seven times.  
  
Akane (Staggers to her feet): Kim YOU JERK! (Swings at Kim, but misses).  
  
Kim: Flying Slice!  
  
Kim then does an upward kick that hits Akane square in the chin. She falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Shingo: AKANE! That's it! SHINGO KICK!!!   
  
Shingo flies at Kim with a forward kick, which takes Kim by surprise. Kim gets hit square in the jaw and is beaten.  
  
Shingo (Surprised): I won? (Smiles). I WON!!!  
  
Rugal: Well... There's a first time for everything. Lots of Spirit Team WINS!  
  
On the ship...  
  
Ranma: They won?  
  
Iori: That's unbelievable.  
  
Leona: Truth is stranger than fiction sometimes...  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal: for our next fight... (Smiles evilly). Duck King Vs. Big Bear Billy Vs. Gambling King Vs. Azusa Shiratori Vs. Kodachi Kuno!  
  
The audience at home, the sidelines, and the fighters on the ship, just stare at Rugal  
  
Rugal: WHAT? You think I want to waste my time on all these single entries? I think NOT! So I'll set them up as battle royals!  
  
Ranma: He's just mixing a recipe for disaster by doing this...  
  
Iori and Leona nod their heads in agreement.  
  
Rugal: Ready... FIGHT!  
  
Kodachi (Twirls her ribbon around): OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Azusa (Jumps at Duck King's Mohawk): Oh, Francis, Francis!  
  
Duck King: LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU FREAK!  
  
Gambling King (Holds up a royal flush): You all lose!  
  
Big Bear: BIG BEAR SMASH! (Pounds Gambling King Into the ground).  
  
Gambling King: Ow...  
  
Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Duck King: SHUT UP WITH THE LAUGH ALREADY!  
  
Kodachi: You peasants are no match for the Great Kodachi Kuno.  
  
Kodachi tosses four bouquets. Upon grabbing them, the fighters get enshrouded by paralysis powder. They fall flat on their backs.  
  
Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!!  
  
Chizuru (Angry): That's cheating!  
  
Rugal: I'll allow it... Only if she promises, TO STOP THAT GOD AWFUL LAUGH!!!  
  
Kodachi: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Rugal: Kodachi Kuno WINS!  
  
On the ship...  
  
Kuno: YOU MAKE THE HOUSE OF KUNO PROUD SISTER!  
  
Iori (Stares at Kuno): ...  
  
Ranma: That dolt...  
  
Shingo (Running around): I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON, I...  
  
Iori: Boo.  
  
Shingo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Faints).  
  
Iori (Smiles): I never get tired of that...  
  
Leona: Iori, you know you're just being cruel to him now.  
  
Iori: Your point being?  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal (To television camera): Well... Wasn't that fun people? Tune in tomorrow when...  
  
Chizuru (Interrupts): Hold it! You forgot to say whom today's sponsors were!  
  
Rugal: You really think they want to be known as the one's that sponsored TODAY'S FIGHTS?  
  
Chizuru (Frowns): You got a point there...  
  
Rugal: Indeed. Well, tune in tomorrow, where we head off to Paris, France. Fatal Fury Team Vs. Ninja Team, Anything Goes Team Vs. New Face Team, and China Team Vs. Women's Team! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Vice & Mature: I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!  
  
Rugal (Surprised): ... What did you say!?  
  
Vice: You are such a hypocrite!  
  
Mature: You tell the Kuno girl to stop laughing and than you go on your own STUPID laugh.  
  
Chizuru: They got a pretty good point there Rugal.  
  
Rugal: OH SHADDAP!!!  
  
Takuma (Off screen): Will someone help me get up please?  
  
(------)  
  
Aboard the ship Rugal sets course for France. They will than have to take a large tour bus to get to the next group of fights' destination. The Eiffel Tower. But as they travel on the ocean, the fighters have time to 'mingle' with one another...  
  
Terry: Hey Ranma, we're up tomorrow!!!  
  
Ranma: I know Ter. How've you been doing?  
  
Terry: Well, good actually. How about...  
  
Before Terry can continue, Mai goes running past them.  
  
Mai: GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET THESE THINGS OFFA MEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei: Don't be that way Mai baby!  
  
Ranma: Mouko Takabisha no Orochi!  
  
The violet ki blast sends all three perverts flying off of Mai. Mai is, surprisingly unharmed.  
  
Happosai (Angry, scorched, screams): RANMA! HOW DARE YOU SPOIL YOUR MASTER'S FUN?  
  
Ranma: Master? Who says you're my master. Mai is a friend, and I don't like how you three perverts are clinging to her like that.  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei (all lunge at Ranma): Ranma, prepare to suffer!  
  
Ranma (Smiles): OROCHI HOKODAN!   
  
A green blast of depression energy enhanced by Orochi power collides into the small perverts. All three of them go flying off.  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (They disappear into the east horizon).  
  
Iori (Smiles): Looks like Team Pervert's blasting off again...  
  
Leona bops Iori on the head.  
  
Leona: Bad Pokemon reference.  
  
Iori: You're just jealous of my humor is all.  
  
Mai (Glomps onto Ranma): Ranma, you saved me from those awful perverts! Thank you!  
  
Leona, Andy, and Akane: HEY!  
  
Ranma: Look, Mai's just trying to be grateful. Leona, is the only girl I like, Andy, stop being jealous, Mai likes you, not me, and Akane... (Gets really angry). WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? I'm NO LONGER YOUR FIANCEE! You turned me down for Shingo anyway...  
  
Akane: You... You... PERVERT! (Swings at Ranma with her mallet, misses, and gets tripped by Ranma). Ow! What you do that for?  
  
Ranma: What do you THINK? You attacked me. I defended myself.  
  
Akane (Angry, glowing red): You, you...  
  
Leona: I suggest you leave Ranma alone for the time being, unless you want another demonstration of what I did to you the last time...  
  
Akane (Glares): ...  
  
Leona: Whatever. Come on Ranchan; let's take our discussion with our FRIENDS somewhere else.  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Terry, Andy, Mary, and Mai go to the lower decks. Terry turns around.  
  
Terry: Hey Joe! You coming?  
  
Joe: Hold on a second! (To Shampoo). Shampoo... That is such a lovely name you have there.  
  
Shampoo: Go away Muei Thai kick boxer! You too loud and perverted for Shampoo.  
  
Joe: HEY! I may be loud and perverted but... Uh... What was the third thing you said?  
  
Shampoo: Go away! HIYAH!  
  
Shampoo does a kick that sends Joe flying into Terry's arms.  
  
Terry: Ready to go now Joe?  
  
Joe (Dizzy): No way! There may be three of you Terrys at the moment, but I can still kick all your asses. (Faints).  
  
Terry: Oh Joe...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Next Time: Paris. The next fights are about to commence. How well will The Tenth Hakkeshu fare against three of the Four Heavenly Kings? And what will happen when Shampoo is beaten? Find out next time in Ranma the Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to take the time to thank those that have helped make this story what it is. Nighthawk/(Tomas): The man that gave me my first place to post my first fanfic. Akito120/(Mike): A good friend and prereader of mine that gave my story a nice second home, and allows me to post some of my ideas and write fanfics other than Ranma 1/2 crossovers. Zell/(Zell): One of my best readers and prereaders, also a heck of a guy that can come up with funny ideas. Rippen Drakuzz: The man that got me interested in writing fanfiction. And finally all of my readers. You have sent me e-mail telling me you like the story. I thank you all.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	16. Anything Goes Team Vs. New Face Team

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 16: Anything Goes Team Vs. New Face Team  
  
Ah Paris. The City of Lights... Or, for Rugal's purposes... The City of Fights. After porting the Black Noah at Normandy, A bunch of large tour buses with the King of Fighters logos on its side's park up. The fighters get onto a few of them, the camera crew gets on another, and Rugal gets into a stretch limo with Mature and Vice in tow. After getting set up in front of the Eiffel Tower, Rugal gives Chizuru the microphone. It's Chizuru's turn to be the announcer.  
  
Chizuru: Welcome to Day Two of The King of Fighters 1998 Tournament! (A bunch of French fans in the audience give her applause). To recap on yesterday. The Boss Team defeated the Mid-Age Team, the Lots of Spirit Team beat the Kim Team, and Kodachi Kuno defeated Duck King, Gambling King, Azusa Shiratori, and Big Bear.  
  
Genma: It wasn't fair!  
  
Soun: Quiet Saotome! You want Geese to hurt us again?  
  
Chizuru (Ignores the two): Today's fights are sponsored by Chicken King. "Have it fried your way"... Micro-hard. "Future of technology... Today"... And SNK. "The future is now"...  
  
Rugal: You are such a corporate tool Chizuru!  
  
Chizuru: Shut up Rugal.  
  
Rugal sticks out his tongue at Chizuru. Chizuru sticks out her tongue at Rugal. The two do this for about four minutes.  
  
Iori (Sarcastic): I'm glad this argument is being conducted on a mature, adult level...  
  
Chizuru (Blushes): Anyway, the first fight of the day, Fatal Fury Team Vs. Ninja Team. Ready... FIGHT!  
  
(------)  
  
Terry faces of against the first fighter for the Ninja Team. Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke: You think you can beat a faithful servant to the noble house of Kuno?  
  
Terry: Yeah. I do.  
  
Sasuke: Foolish gaijin!  
  
Terry (Mad): Gaijin!? What the hell you talking about? This isn't Japan. You're a foreigner her just as much as I am!  
  
Sasuke: Ha! Take This! House of Kuno Special Attack Number 9. Ninja Star Boomerang.   
  
Throws Ninja stars at Terry that return like boomerangs. They miss him by three feet. One comes back and cut through Sasuke's belt.  
  
Sasuke: Ack! (Pulls up pants).  
  
Terry: You done?  
  
Sasuke: NO! House of Kuno Special Attack Number 25. Destructive Katana!  
  
Sasuke charges at Terry with a wide katana... Unfortunately, the katana explodes before he strikes at Terry.  
  
Sasuke (Charred): That wasn't supposed to happen until I struck at the infidel... (Faints).  
  
Terry (Confused): ... Oooooookay...  
  
The next fighter comes up to Terry.  
  
Konatsu: You fought him well Mr. Bogard.  
  
Terry: But I didn't even land a punch! How do you call that fighting well?  
  
Konatsu: You used your opponent's attacks against himself. I will not fall for the same tricks though.  
  
Terry: Fine by me. BURN KNUCKLE! (Terry goes flying forward, fist first).  
  
Konatsu: What THE? ! (Terry's fist connects with Konatsu's face). No fair... (Konatsu passes out).  
  
Terry: That was easy...  
  
Eiji: Well Bogard. I will NOT be so easy for you.  
  
Terry (Smiles): Finally. A real fight.  
  
Andy: Don't take too long. Mai wanted to go shopping.  
  
Mai: YEAH!  
  
Terry (Chuckles to himself): All right. I won't take long then.  
  
Eiji: Do not underestimate me Bogard. As the sun rises in the east and sets in the west... ... I shall over come you! (Notices Terry's asleep and is snoring. So are a lot of the other fighters). HEY! WAKE UP BOGARD!!!  
  
Terry (Snot bubble pops, awakens): WHA... Oh... You done?  
  
Ranma: THIS GUY RANTS ALMOST AS MUCH AS KUNO!  
  
Kuno: He is a true warrior of the art...  
  
Ranma. Leona, and Iori face-fault upon hearing this.  
  
Eiji (Ignoring the Anything Goes Team): Bogard, PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Terry: Whatever... POWER DUNK!!!  
  
Terry knees Eiji in the chest, Eiji goes flying for a bit, and Terry smashes him back into the ground.  
  
Eiji: Ow... (Faints).  
  
Chizuru: Fatal Fury Team WINS!  
  
Terry (Tosses his cap): OKAY!  
  
(------)  
  
Chizuru: Next Fight. China Team Vs. Women's Team. Ready... FIGHT!  
  
King Faces off against Sie Kensou.  
  
Kensou: Mmmmm. Pork buns...  
  
Kensou wolfs down a pork bun he held in his hand.  
  
King: Ready to lose?  
  
Kensou: Nope. I never...  
  
King: VENOM STRIKE!  
  
King does a roundhouse kick that shoots a blast of blue-tinted white ki.  
  
Kensou (Dodges attack): HA! You missed!  
  
King: SURPRISE ROSE!   
  
King does a whole bunch of roundhouse kicks in the air. Kensou steps back and avoids them all.  
  
Kensou: You done yet?  
  
King (Smiles): Heck no! DOUBLE STRIKE!  
  
King does two Venom Strikes in a row.  
  
Kensou (Avoids first attack): I said that wouldn't... !  
  
The second attack impacts with Kensou's head. The boy passes out.  
  
King: I ROCK!  
  
Shampoo: Well, you beat Kensou, but you no beat Shampoo!  
  
King: Watch me!  
  
The two start to circle each other. Looking for weaknesses in the other's stance. Shampoo than charges at King with her bonbori. King dodges and gets a good kick to Shampoo's side.  
  
Shampoo: You good... But Shampoo BETTER!  
  
King: Don't write a check, your skills can't bounce!  
  
Shampoo charges at King again. Expecting this, king unleashes one of her favorite moves on Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: DIE!  
  
King: TRAP SHOT!   
  
King does a back flip; it connects with Shampoo's chin and launches her into the air. As Shampoo falls back to earth, King than Kicks Shampoo with incredible speed. Shampoo falls beaten.  
  
King: I win again!  
  
Shampoo gets up and walks over to King.  
  
King: Hey, I beat you. Accept the facts.  
  
Shampoo (Smiles): Shampoo do. Shampoo hope you can. Wo do Airen...  
  
Shampoo kisses King full on the lips as King flails her arms in shock.  
  
Mai: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Shampoo's a switch hitter!  
  
Kasumi Todoh: Eww...  
  
Ranma: Oh no...  
  
Leona: What's wrong?  
  
Ranma: You'll see...  
  
King: ACK! What did you kiss me for?  
  
Cologne bounces upon her staff, up next to King.  
  
Cologne: That is simple. Chinese Amazon Law dictates that when an outsider male beats a female Chinese Amazon, she must give him the Kiss of Marriage, and he must marry her.  
  
King: I don't understand. I'm a woman.  
  
Shampoo: Aiyah! You mean you no man, but is woman?  
  
Ryo: Here's to THAT!  
  
Yuri (Bonks Ryo on the head): Shut up bro!  
  
Cologne: That is bad. Amazon Law dictates that if an outsider female beats a female Chinese Amazon, than she must give her the Kiss of Death and kill her quickly.  
  
King (Eyes bulge): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Cologne: But... She gave you the Kiss of Marriage first, canceling out the ability for her to give you Kiss of Death...  
  
King: Great!  
  
Cologne: BUT!  
  
King (Fearful): But...  
  
Cologne: That means the Kiss of Marriage is in affect so...  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo marry handsome King!  
  
King: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
King runs off into Paris, followed closely by Shampoo...  
  
Shampoo: Come back to Shampoo, Shampoo's King!  
  
King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME!?!?  
  
Everyone else just stares at the fading view of Shampoo and King on the Horizon.  
  
Everyone: ............  
  
Rugal: I call that one a draw...  
  
Chizuru: Anyway, next fighters!  
  
Mai: I shall beat you Athena!  
  
Athena: Not likely Kunoichi of Love! Psycho Ball!  
  
Athena shoots a ball of psychic energy at Mai.  
  
Mai (Dodges ball): Miss me! DEADLY NINJA BEES!  
  
Mai rolls forward and contacts her elbow into Athena's Ribcage.  
  
Athena (Staggers): That wasn't very fair.  
  
Mai: All is fair in love and war. And Lucky me! I'm both!  
  
A whirring sound is heard coming from the sky.  
  
Mai: What's that?  
  
Happosai, Chin, & Jubei (Falling from sky): BABY!  
  
Mai: NO! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
Mai tries to run, but it's too late. The three perverts latch themselves onto Mai.  
  
Chizuru: This is a foul!  
  
Rugal: Nope. (Smiles evilly). I'll allow it.  
  
Mai (Running around, arms waving frantically): GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET THESE OLD PERVERTED MASTERS OFFA ME PLEASE!!!  
  
Ranma: Mouko Takabisha no Orochi!  
  
Ranma uses his Orochi enhanced Mouko Takabisha on the perverts, charring them in the process.  
  
Happosai (Charred): No fair! COUGH!  
  
Jubei (Charred): Why do you destroy old men's dreams?  
  
Chin (Charred, eyes widen): Hey, there's my old pupil Athena!  
  
Happosai, Chin & Jubei (Lunge at Athena): BABY!!!  
  
Athena: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF!!!   
  
Athena Runs off into the sunset with the perverts latched onto her. Kensou gets up from an unconscious state and quickly follows.  
  
Chizuru: ... Women's Team WINS!  
  
Mai: Great! Now come on Andy. Let's go Shopping!  
  
(------)  
  
Chizuru: Next and final fight of the day. Anything Goes Team Vs. New Face Team.  
  
Yashiro: Come on Saotome! I want to face YOU!  
  
Ranma: Is that a direct challenge?  
  
Yashiro: YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS IT IS!  
  
Ranma: Okay than. But you should be more careful when you make a challenge. You don't seem to know what you're up against...  
  
Ranma and Yashiro start circling each other, looking for an opportunity to strike. Yashiro puts the first move into motion.  
  
Yashiro: DIE PIG-TAILED BOY!  
  
His punch misses Ranma and Ranma retaliates by kicking Yashiro in thee back of the head. Yashiro doesn't seem to mind...  
  
Yashiro: You know... That kinda itches...   
  
Ranma (Surprised): What the!?  
  
Yashiro (Grins evilly): Surprised? I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings... (In a voice loud enough so no one but Ranma hears). Tenth Hakkeshu...  
  
Ranma goes into the defensive hearing this. He should have checked their auras for a trace of Orochi power. Than he realizes, he already did. This team is the same group that was in Yoyogi-koen Park fighting Iori. Ranma then faces Yashiro with a question.  
  
Ranma: I have just one question...  
  
Yashiro (Smiles): What is it?  
  
Ranma: What does "CYS" stand for?  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, and Chris do a collective face-fault upon hearing this.  
  
Yashiro (Angry, screams): IT STANDS FOR CHRIS, YASHIRO, AND SHERMIE YOU DOLT!!!  
  
Ranma: SHAKUNESTU AMAGURIKEN!!!  
  
Ranma punches Yashiro with great speed while his hands are covered in Magatama no Orochi. Yashiro, being distracted by his anger, takes the force of the Blazing Chestnut Fist. He doesn't last long and passes out.  
  
Shermie: Hmm... Not bad... Looks like I get to fight you next.  
  
Ranma: I guess...  
  
Shermie: Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. I think you're cute!  
  
Ranma (Afraid): Oh no...  
  
Ranma slowly looks behind himself.  
  
Leona (Furious, aura is glowing a shimmering violet): WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY RANCHAN!?  
  
Iori takes a couple of steps back from Leona, he's not stupid.  
  
Shermie: Oh CRAP!   
  
Before Shermie can react further, Leona is all over her like white on rice.  
  
Leona: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!  
  
Leona uses the Chestnut fist on Shermie. Shermie stands broken and bloodied after Leona's assault on her. Shermie falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Chizuru: No way that was inter...  
  
Rugal places his left hand on Chizuru's mouth.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): I'll allow it!  
  
Chizuru (Gets Rugal's hand off her mouth): Are you NUTS!?  
  
Rugal: No. Just giving the people what they want.  
  
Ranma: Uh... Leona...  
  
Leona: Yes Ranma?  
  
Ranma: What did you mean when you called me, "your" Ranchan?  
  
Leona (Blushes): Well... Uh... Eh heh heh...  
  
Leona blushes furiously while she rubs back of her head with her right hand.  
  
Ranma: It's okay Lechan. But you shouldn't interfere with a fight.  
  
Leona: Yes. Sorry about that Ranchan.  
  
Chris: HELLO! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!  
  
Iori: Shut up you little brat...  
  
Chris: You meanie! (Kicks Iori in the shin and runs away). I give up. Fighting you is no fun at all!  
  
Iori: That little BRAT! HE KICKED ME! DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!!!  
  
Iori sends a huge blast of powered up Dark Thrust at Chris. It hits him dead on, charring Chris in Magatama no Orochi.  
  
Chris (Charred): Meanie... (Passes out).  
  
Iori: NO ONE PISSES OFF IORI YAGAMI AND LIVES! Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranma: Whoa! Iori, get a grip!  
  
Iori: ... Sorry. I couldn't help myself.  
  
Chizuru: Anything Goes Team WINS!  
  
The Anything Goes Team Gets a huge amount of applause for actually giving the audience a 'good' fight.  
  
Kyo: Hey! How come they aren't cheering ME?  
  
Benimaru: Because we didn't fight today. We weren't in any of the fights so far.  
  
Kyo: No fair, no fair, NO FAIR!  
  
Goro: Please stop acting like a child Kyo. It's embarrassing.  
  
Chizuru: That's it for today. Tune in next time as we take the battles to London, England. Old Pervert Team Vs. Dojo Destroyer, Togenkyo Team Vs. Special Team, and Ms. Hinako Vs. The Art of Fighting Team.  
  
Athena (Comes running across background): GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFFA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Happosai, Chin & Jubei): BABY!  
  
King (Running across background the other way): GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!  
  
Shampoo: King is you Shampoo love!  
  
King: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): Um... Minor technical difficulty? (Put her let hand on the back of her head). Eh heh heh...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
Next Time: It's high trouble on the high seas when a horrible storm around England's cost leaves them stuck at sea for another day. And Ranma gets turned into a girl and he starts to fight Iori like that. How will most of the fighters that don't know of Ranma's curse take to the new girl on board?  
  
Send you questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	17. Here's Ranko Yagami! Take Him as She is...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 17: Here's Ranko Yagami! Take Him as She is...  
  
  
What should have been the third day o fights turns into a wash out. England is having horrible stormy weather and no ships are allowed to dock. This includes Rugal's Black Noah. So the fighters are stuck on board Rugal's ship waiting for the weather to clear. Most of the fighters are below deck, in their cabins training. A few of the fighters are on deck, training as well. Rugal is in the Captain's quarters looking at a collection of monitors, checking out how the fighters move and train. Vice and Mature just stare at Rugal's back, thinking he's some kind of loon for doing all this. And then they remember, that this is not only Rugal's doing, but Goenitz's as well. Mature is the first to break the silence.  
  
Mature: Sir, when are we going to go to Ryugenzawa to go and get some of that "Spring of Life" water? We only have a good five to eleven months left to get some of it.  
  
Rugal (Swivels his chair to face Mature): Patience Mature. Good things come to those who wait. And this tournament should only be three more months, so we'll have at least two months to get the water that we need to make our new lives permanent.  
  
Vice: Sir, was all this really necessary? I mean, why not go to Ryugenzawa first? We could have said, "Screw you Goenitz", once he told us where the "Spring of Life" is.  
  
Rugal: We could have... But WHERE do you suppose it is in Ryugenzawa?  
  
Vice: ... I don't know...  
  
Rugal: Precisely! We could spend all our time and not find it, or we can wait a bit, get Goenitz his energy, and get that water for ourselves so we can live truly. What sounds better to you?  
  
Vice: The last choice...  
  
Rugal: Indeed. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. We got a long ways to go before I get my revenge.  
  
Vice doesn't know what to make of this and takes a step backs to think and knocks into Mature. Mature takes a few steps back and steps on Rugal's panther's tail. The panther makes a dash and knocks into the steering wheel of the ship and makes it spin a wide turn.  
  
Rugal (Furious): YOU IDIOTS!!!  
  
Vice: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma Saotome. Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and Tenth Hakkeshu, goes through a kata. He is in perfect state of mind. He is calm and at peace. Unfortunately, that's not a good thing to have when the ship he's standing on a ship that suddenly does a wide-right turn and sends him flying off the side of the Aircraft Carrier.  
  
Ranma (Plummeting): AW HELL! !  
  
Ranma-chan bobs her head out of the water, mutters angrily to herself, than grabs onto ladder bars that are connected to the side of the ship. She holds on as the ship is turning. Once done, Ranma-chan climbs up the ladder and tosses herself onto the deck. As she tries to stealthily make her way along the ships deck to get to her cabin for some hot water, or find Leona so she could turn him back into a guy; she bumps into the back of a guy.  
  
Ranma-chan (Thinks): Busted...  
  
The man turns around and looks at Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan recognizes this guy as the person his cousin hates the most... Kyo Kusanagi. And his two lackeys, Benimaru and Goro are with him.  
  
Kyo (Lightly combs his hand through his hair): Hello pretty lady. What's your name? Are you lost? How did you get on board?  
  
Ranma-chan (Thinks): How the heck am I going to get this guy to leave me alone? I KNOW!  
  
Ranma-chan: Hello there. My name is Ranko Yagami. I'm looking for my brother Iori Yagami, have you seen him? (Thinks: That should get these losers to leave. No one wants to mess with Iori).  
  
Instead of scaring them away, this has the opposite affect on them, and makes them more interested in her...  
  
Benimaru: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DID YOU SAY YOU'RE IORI'S SISTER!?!?!?  
  
Ranma-chan: Yeah. Call me Ranko.  
  
Goro: I never knew Yagami had a sister. Than again... I also never knew he had a cousin and an aunt until the opening of the tournament.  
  
Benimaru: You Yagamis seem to be popping up left and right lately...  
  
Ranko: We have that kind of affect...  
  
Kyo (Eyes are sparkly): Can we help you find your brother Miss.  
  
Ranko: Uh... No thanks. I know where he is.  
  
Benimaru: How would you know that? And you still didn't explain how you got on board.  
  
Ranko: I... I swam here. It took me awhile to catch up with this thing. And I just know that my brother is on board.  
  
Benimaru: I see. You know he's here, but that doesn't mean you know exactly where he is on board do you?  
  
Ranko (Doesn't want to admit she's Ranma, so she plays along): Uh... I guess not?  
  
Kyo (Teary eyes, clasps her hands with his own): YOU POOR THING! You probably haven't seen your brother in years have you? Always been longing for the day you could be reunited with your long-lost brother, when he would return home so you could enjoy life in the company of your brother. You must have swum all the way out here from Japan just to see him again, at least for one time! YOU POOR LITTLE LADY! I FEEL FOR YOU! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
As Kyo breaks down into Soun-like tears at his conclusion, Benimaru, Ranko, and Goro just stare at Kyo  
  
Benimaru (Still staring at the weeping Kyo): Oooooookay... So what's the plan oh "fearless leader"?  
  
Kyo (Stands up, takes a pose): Isn't it obvious? We reunite this cute girl with her brother, even though he's a despicable, evil, SOB!!!  
  
Ranko (Angry): HEY! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Kyo (Teary eyes): You poor thing. You don't know what your brother has become. Very well... We shall get your brother up her so you can reunite with him. BENIMARU! FETCH IORI!  
  
Benimaru: WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE PSYCHOPATH!?  
  
Kyo: Just do it.  
  
Benimaru: I hate my life.  
  
Ranko (Thinks): Not as much as I'll hate mine once Iori finds out what I did...  
  
(------)  
  
Twenty minutes pass. Iori comes up on deck, following Benimaru. Iori walks up to Kyo, who's hiding something behind his back.  
  
Iori (Smiles): So... You've accepted fate and will finally fight me to the death Kusanagi?  
  
Kyo (Smiles): Nope. But I got something here you'll love to see. (Pulls Ranko from behind his back and places her in front of him). TA DA!  
  
Iori (Frowns): Ranma... What the hell are you doing?  
  
Ranko (Places hand behind her head): Eh heh heh heh... Long story...  
  
Kyo (Confused): Uh... Iori, this isn't Ranma, it's Ranko. Your sister.  
  
Iori (Angry): ... MY WHAT!? RANMA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL THESE IDIOTS!?!?  
  
Ranko (Whispers to Iori): Sorry. They saw me as a girl. I didn't want them to know about my curse, so I told them I was your sister. I thought that would get them to leave me alone.  
  
Iori (Nods his head): I see... Well "sister", you should remember the Yagami clan oath than.  
  
Ranko, Kyo, Benimaru, & Goro: Oath?  
  
Iori (Smiles): Yes... If she doesn't say it correctly, I get to kick her ass. (Smile widens so teeth are bared, starts to crack his knuckles).  
  
Ranko: Uh. I don't remember. Eh heh heh...  
  
Iori: Too bad... DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!!!  
  
(------)  
  
The explosion that rocks the Ship gains all the fighters attention. Most of the fighters rush up to deck to see what's wrong. Rugal starts barking orders at Mature and Vice and tells them to see what's going on while he watches from his screen. The fighters get there to see Iori lifting a red-haired girl off the ground with a headlock.  
  
Heidern: WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Kyo (Weeps): It's so tragic! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Saishu: Boy! Snap out of it and tell us what is going on and who that girl is.  
  
Kyo (Gains a little self-control): It's horrible. Her name is Ranko Yagami. She is Iori's sister. She swam all the way here to find her long lost brother, only to have him try to kill her when she couldn't remember the Yagami oath. It's terrible! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ranko can't take anymore of this humiliation. Most of the fighters have now seen her girl-side (something he was working to avoid), and she's getting is ass kicked by Iori. Ranko does the only thing she can do. Back-kick Iori in his shin.  
  
Iori (Lets go of her to grasp his shin): ARGH! YOU LITTLE BI... !  
  
Iori tries to refocus his vision around Ranko's fist that is stuck in his face.  
  
Iori: That hurts you know...  
  
Ranko: STUFF IT ASS-HOLE!  
  
Iori and Ranko start to tear into each other. Iori uses his hands as if they were claws and gets a few good cuts. Ranko can't seem to avoid them since she taught her "brother" the Chestnut fist. So Ranko decides that in this case, the best defense is a good offense. So the two combatants start to pound on each other, dishing out as much as they're getting. Iori jumps back and gives himself some distance to use the Orochi Hokodan. As his ball of Green Fire flies towards Ranko, she sets of a Mouko Takabisha no Orochi, sending her Violet blast of Ki into Iori's attack. The two spheres of Orochi energy collide and cancel each other out. Iori than decides to do his Dark Thrust. Ranko decides on the same thing and when their two blasts of Orochi fire collide, it creates a huge pillar of fire. Seeing that their fire isn't much for a close-combat fight, the two lunge at each other in a bit of mid-air combat. As the two duel in a dance-of-death those watching the fight are in awe. The reactions to the fighters vary from those that know about Ranma's curse and have seen his girl-side, and those that don't know anything about Ranma.  
  
Lucky: WOW! That girl's got some good hang time.  
  
Terry (Thinks): Damn it Ranma. What did you get yourself into now?  
  
Mai (Thinks): Wow. Now that I get a good look at it... Her chest is almost as big as mine!  
  
Akane: THE PERVERT!  
  
Ryoga: What a perv that Ranma is.  
  
Kim: Uh... We're making comments about Iori's sister Ranko. Not Iori's cousin Ranma.  
  
Vice: Ranko, Ranma... Hmm... I'm noticing a theme here with names...  
  
Mature: She has got to be his sister. I mean, look at the hair! And the fact that she's also wielding Magatama no Orochi doesn't hurt either.  
  
Leona (Thinks): DAMN IT! How the hell did this happen?  
  
Billy: Heh heh heh...  
  
Yamazaki: KILL, KILL, KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEHH!!!  
  
Chang: She sure is a skinny one.  
  
Shampoo: Go Red-hair! Kill Girl-Ranma!  
  
Athena: Girl-Ranma? What are you talking about?  
  
Mary (Thinks): Damn... Don't screw up Ranma...  
  
King: This girl is amazing! I have to get her on the Women's team next year.  
  
Mai: Uh, King? That may not be a good idea... (There's the sound of Ranko screaming a whole lot of naughty words at Iori in the back round).   
  
King: Why not? She could easily replace you.  
  
Shampoo: YEAH! IS SHAMPOO'S HANDSOME KING!  
  
King: AW CRAP! I gotta run, be seeing you!  
  
King runs off with Shampoo following closely behind her.  
  
Ryo: Leave King alone you Amazon wench! (Ryo than picks up chase).  
  
Kuno: THAT'S IT PIG-TAILED GIRL, SMITE THE INFIDEL!  
  
Andy: Pig-tailed girl?  
  
Kuno: Ah... I know her well. She is the love of my life. We are destined to be together.  
  
Andy: ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Ranko (Off screen): I AM NOT!  
  
Kuno: Ah. She loves me well.  
  
At this point, Andy starts rolling around on the ground with mad laughter.  
  
Geese allows himself to smile.  
  
Terry (Thinks): Geese is smiling. This cannot be good...  
  
Krauser (Thinks): Hmm... There's "some" potential to her. Nothing special.  
  
Happosai: BABY! (Happosai flies off-screen).  
  
Ranko (Off screen): GET OFF OF ME YOU SLIMEY PERVERT! !  
  
Happosai goes flies back onto screen and than off again in the opposite direction.  
  
Mai: JAPAN'S #1!!!  
  
Athena: GO RANKO!  
  
Mary: SHOW THOSE PERVERTS WHO'S BOSS!  
  
Heidern: That girl has some high combat potential.  
  
Kodachi: YOU WICKED, WICKED GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY RANMA-SAMA?  
  
Benimaru: Shouldn't we do something?  
  
Kyo (Strikes a pose): Indeed Beni. WE MUST SAVE RANKYO!  
  
Goro: Rankyo? I thought her name was Ranko...  
  
Kyo: Ranko is her name. BUT... I will make her my wife. So sharing my name with her is all right.  
  
Benimaru, Goro, Shingo, & Saishu: MARRY!? (There's the sound of Iori screaming death threats to Ranko in the back round, followed by a rather loud explosion).  
  
Saishu: Son... ARE YOU NUTS? She's a Yagami, OUR ENEMY!  
  
Shingo: Kusanagi-sempai is going to marry? COOL! I want to be the best man!  
  
Soun: (Interrupts): You cannot marry him! It is his duty to marry my little girl!  
  
Genma: Yes, we have been working at it for two years now!  
  
Ranko (Off screen): I AM NOT MARRYING THAT TOMBOY!  
  
Iori (Off screen): EYES FORWARD IDIOT! YOU'RE FACING ME NOW! DARK THRUST! !  
  
Ranko (Off screen): MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!  
  
Kyo: Uh... I didn't say I wanted to marry your son. I said I wanted to marry Rankyo.  
  
Chizuru (Bops Kyo on the head): You idiot. What about Yuki Kushinada?  
  
Kyo (Thoughtful expression): Hmm... Yuki. The innocence that I fought to save. Rankyo. The strikingly beautiful fighter. I MUST HAVE THEM BOTH!  
  
Kuno: WHAT!? YOU DARE TO TAKE THE PIG-TAILED GIRL AWAY FROM ME? HAVE AT YOU!  
  
And thus, Kyo and Kuno started to fight for Ranko for a bit. Until...  
  
! !  
  
Chizuru (Holding two mallets that are crushing Kyo and Kuno into the ship's deck): Honestly, you two are acting like idiots.  
  
Saishu: I don't think they were acting...  
  
(------)  
  
Back in the fight, Ranko and Iori are worse for wear. Both have taken a beating as good as they've served. Neither one will give up. So they do what comes naturally. Fight some more.  
  
Iori rushes towards Ranko with the Dark Crescent Slice. Ranko is able to avoid the attack and counters with Fireball, twirling herself with Magatama no Orochi and flinging Iori into the air. Iori gets up quickly and feints a left punch, but actually gets her with a right kick. Ranko is sent back a bit from the blow. As she regains her balance, it's too late as she sees Iori grabs her. He performs his Maiden Masher on Ranko, punching and slashing her, that grabbing her and sending her flying through a blaze of Magatama no Orochi. Ranko's vision starts to blur. She can barely see Iori at this point. She tries to use the depression she feels and sets off an Orochi Hokodan. It misses and Iori than starts to charge towards her. Ranko knows she's finished. She helped Iori get better than herself. As Iori's about to tear into her, there's a cry from the audience that gains his attention.  
  
Nodoka: STOP!  
  
Iori (Looks towards her): Oh. Hi Auntie.  
  
Nodoka: Don't "Hi Auntie" me. What are you doing?  
  
Iori: Me? I'm just kicking my "sister's" ass is all. (Picks up a bruised and bloodied Ranko).  
  
Ranko: Hi. Sorry about this...  
  
Nodoka: HOW COULD YOU!?  
  
Iori (A bit afraid): Well, she let Kyo see her and she got me involved, so I had to teach her a lesson.  
  
Nodoka: So you saw that as reason to PICK A FIGHT?  
  
Iori (Embarrassed): Well... It seemed like a good idea at the time. See how much better she got if she went all out, and teach her a lesson for getting me involved with the Kusanagis more than was necessary.  
  
Nodoka: IORI, YOU TAKE RANKO TO RANMA'S CABIN, WE'LL TALK LATER!  
  
Iori: Yes Auntie...  
  
Mature: You are SO in trouble Iori.  
  
Vice: How could you beat the crap out of your own sister?  
  
Iori: ... Didn't I kill you two? (Points to Mature and Vice). Stay dead...  
  
(------)  
  
Down stairs in Ranma's cabin, Nodoka looks over her now-male son. She gives a cold hard stare towards Iori, who's standing in the corner holding buckets of water.  
  
Iori: This is a stupid punishment you know...  
  
Leona (Whaps Iori in the back of his head): How could you do something like that?  
  
Iori: I told you. He lied about me. He got Kyo to believe he was my sister so he could avoid them knowing about his curse. I taught him the error of hiding from what he's afraid of.  
  
Leona (Angry): By kicking his ass?  
  
Iori: Exactly. (This earns Iori another bop on his head from Leona).  
  
Ranma: It's all right Leona. He's right. I did lie when I shouldn't have. I got him involved when he wasn't needed.  
  
Iori: See?  
  
Ranma: But...  
  
Iori: But?  
  
Ranma: Next time this happens, I'm just gonna kick you ass!  
  
Nodoka: Ranma, such language.  
  
Ranma (Cringes): Sorry Mom. But I am going to beat you next time Iori.  
  
Iori: We'll see...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 17  
  
Next Time: Ranma goes onto the deck to clear his head from the fight he had with Iori a few hours ago. Cologne instructs Shampoo to kill Ranma. This being the best time, since He'll be in a very weakened state. Unfortunately, Shampoo gets splashed with cold water and turns into a cat and chases after Ranma anyway. The sight of Shampoo-Cat scares a weakened Ranma. But, thanks to his Orochi Power, his Neko-Ken is now powered up into a more powerful version of the Riot of Blood. Herb tries to subdue Ranma.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	18. Neko-Riot.

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 18: Neko-Riot. "In Contact With Felines, the Orochi Blood Within Ranma Awakens"  
  
Ranma feels like shit since Iori beat the living crap out of him. Ranma is not the type to just lie around and do nothing. He once again heads to the deck to practice his katas. (More room on the deck than in his cabin). Even though every muscle in his body protests, he continues. Ranma knows he can't slack off in his training now. He's in a Tournament with people all over the world watching, and he got his ass handed to him by Iori. He just thanks God no one else besides the fighters saw it... Yeah right...  
  
(------)  
  
In the Captain's quarters, Rugal goes over information about the girl with Mature and Vice.  
  
Rugal: Are you sure about what you told me?  
  
Vice: Yes sir. We got our information from Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
Rugal: And how did HE know of the girl?  
  
Mature: He apparently met her when she got on board the ship.  
  
Rugal: How did she get on board? There was no way she could have gotten on without me detecting her. Look at all these cameras for crying out loud!  
  
Mature: She swam. That's why she was soaking wet when we saw her fighting her brother.  
  
Rugal: Hmm... Another Hakkeshu? Maybe I should tell Goenitz about this.  
  
Goenitz (From behind Rugal): I already know...  
  
Rugal, Vice, and Mature let out a scream of shock.  
  
Vice: DON'T DO THAT!  
  
Rugal (Straightens himself out): So, who is that girl?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Do not concern yourself with... Her... I will deal with her when the time is right.  
  
With that a gust of wind picks up and Goenitz disappears again.  
  
Mature: I have to learn how he does that...  
  
(------)  
  
In Cologne's cabin, she gives Shampoo instructions for her mission.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo. If you are to regain your honor, now is the best time.  
  
Shampoo: Yes Great-grandmother.  
  
Mousse: Why does she have to kill him? That's my team's job! I can defeat Saotome easily.  
  
Cologne: Now is not a time for games lame duck. Ranma is at his weakest now that his cousin has beaten him down. Shampoo, I want you to take this stone. Once you kill him, place it on his body. His power will go into the stone, and his power will belong to the tribe.  
  
Mousse: Is that wise Old Ghoul? I mean, if he is a demon, wouldn't his power destr... ! Quack, quack, quack!  
  
Shampoo (Holds an empty bucket): Stupid Mousse. If Great-grandmother say, it is good for village, than it is good.  
  
Cologne (Smiles): Quite right child. No go! Slay the Hakkeshu, gain his power, and you will regain your honor.  
  
Shampoo: Yes Great-grandmother. And after this, Shampoo's handsome King will be impressed and ride off with Shampoo into the sunset...  
  
Cologne just stares at Shampoo as Shampoo's eyes turn into little hearts...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma has finished his katas and some menial exercises. He feels a bit better, but not much. He's about to head for his cabin when his danger-sense goes off. He turns around in time to catch Shampoo's sword.  
  
Ranma: So... What do you want Shampoo?  
  
Shampoo: It time for your end demon!  
  
Ranma: Sorry to disappoint you, but I got too much to live for now. So if you leave, I'll let you go with out incident.  
  
Shampoo: Ranma, Shampoo KILL!  
  
Shampoo takes a kick at Ranma, but he easily catches it and sends her flying back. Shampoo gets up and strikes at him with two swords, (She hide the second sword with the hidden weapons technique). As she strikes, Ranma easily evades the strikes, and he strikes at Shampoo's wrists with his palms, forcing her to drop the weapons. Shampoo tries to gain space with a roundhouse kick, but Ranma catches it, and tosses her. Unfortunately, she lands in a bucket of mop water that was used to swab the deck. Shampoo turns into a cat, and lunges at Ranma, getting a grip in his shoulder. She will not let go. Ranma runs around screaming his head off.  
  
(------)  
  
In the Mess Hall of the ship, the Fatal Fury Team, The Special Team, The Women's Team, The Lots of Spirit Team, The Musk Dynasty Team, and Krauser are sitting at tables eating and talking.  
  
Joe: This is some good stuff.  
  
Terry: I love hotdogs...  
  
Mary: Don't you eat anything else besides junk food Ter?  
  
Terry: I do. It's just that I LOVE junk food. Give me hotdogs, hamburgers, chips, fries, ice cream, and sodas any day!  
  
Mai: It's amazing he stays so well built, considering how he eats...  
  
Terry: Hey, I may love junk food, but I also train daily, if not hourly.  
  
Andy: That's true...  
  
King: Mmm... I love a good Martini.  
  
Krauser chuckles to himself at the fighter's stupidity.  
  
Lime: Sir, would you like some of these tasty things?  
  
Herb: They are called French fries. And no thank you.  
  
Mint: Have some of these hamburgers then. They're delicious.  
  
Billy (Over in the corner): Ah... Hamburger... (Takes a bite).  
  
Yamazaki: HEY! THERE'S NO PICKLES ON THIS SANDWICH! I WANT PICKLES!  
  
Akane: Who needs junk food? Here Shingo-kun, have some of the stir-fry I made you.  
  
Shingo: Stir-fry? I thought it was... Was... Well... Something green with aquamarine splotches all over it...  
  
Akane (Battle aura rises): Shingo...  
  
Shingo: Uh, no worries, I'll eat it! (Thinks: I'm doomed...)  
  
Shingo resigns himself to death by Akane's cooking. But Ranma crashing in through the doors of the Mess Hall saves him at the last second. Ranma screaming bloody murder also provides a nice distraction...  
  
Ranma (Terrified): GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!  
  
Terry: Ranma? What's wrong?  
  
Mai: OH NO, THE PERVERTS ARE NOW ATTACKING MEN!  
  
Mary: That's not one of the shriveled old men on him. That's a cat!  
  
Yamazaki: EH HEH HEH HEH HEEEHHHH!!! SCREAM, CRY, MOAN IN TERROR!!!  
  
Billy: Can't I eat in peace just once?  
  
Krauser: I honestly thought he was a much tougher person than this.  
  
Ranma runs around the room 57 times screaming for them to get the cat off. None of them know why he's running. Ranma, trips over a chair and goes flying into a wall, smashing his own face in. As He backs up, Shampoo-cat digs her claws in deeper. Ranma screams in pain as Shampoo-cat does not let up, but digs her claws in deeper. She will kill Ranma. Too bad she for got about one tiny important detail about Ranma...  
  
Ranma stops running around, screaming, DOING ANYTHING! He stands there, stiff as a corpse...  
  
Terry: Ranma? Are you all right?  
  
Akane knows what's coming, so she grabs Gosunkugi and Shingo, and gets the hell out of there. The others look on as Ranma just stands there, not moving. Shampoo-cat realizes what's going to happen, and lets go and tries to get out. Unfortunately, a cat cannot open a door that needs human strength to push it open.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma starts to cough. Blood than streams out of his mouth. His hair takes on violet highlight, his skin pales, the pupils disappear from his eyes, and his teeth become noticeably sharper. The fighters that recognize the Riot of Blood look on with sheer horror. Unfortunately, there's much more to it this time than they realize.  
  
Terry (Afraid): Ranma?  
  
Ranma doesn't respond.  
  
Mary: Oh Jesus... Ranma, can you hear me?  
  
Once again Ranma doesn't respond. He doesn't even move.  
  
Mai: What now?  
  
Terry: We may have to fight.  
  
Joe (Screams in Terror): I DON'T WANNA FIGHT A RIOT OF BLOOD OROCHI! IT'S SUICIDE!  
  
Billy (Thinks): SHIT! I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE!  
  
Herb: Ranma... What happened to you?  
  
Ranma looks up at them. He turns his head around to get a good look at all of them. He stops when he sees Shampoo-cat. He lets one word escape his lips.  
  
Ranma: Rwoooooooorrrr...  
  
Kasumi Todoh: Did he just yowl?  
  
Before they can react further, violet ki blades, each a foot long, appear on each of his fingers like claws.  
  
Andy (Afraid): We're going to die, aren't we?  
  
To answer his question, Ranma lunges towards them, or, more precisely, OVER THEM! Ranma strikes at Shampoo-cat, missing her because of her size, but destroying the doors to the Mess Hall. Using the opening, Shampoo-cat runs the hell out of there, while Ranma follows suit.  
  
Joe: I think I'm going to lie down... (He faints).  
  
Billy: This sucks...  
  
King: What happened?  
  
Yamazaki: You mean besides the obvious? HE WENT RIOT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mary: We've got to stop him.  
  
Herb: I'll stop him.  
  
Mai: You? What can you do?  
  
Herb: Whatever I can. Ranma saved my life a while ago. I owe him a life-debt. I will pay it. Even if the price is my own.  
  
As the fighters turn to follow Ranma, Krauser stands there and contemplates the turn of events.  
  
Krauser (Thinks): Hmm... That was the Riot of Blood. But, those were definitely symptoms of Neko-Ken. This Ranma Saotome is getting more interesting by the minute...  
  
As Krauser goes deeper into thought, a spark of life returns to his eyes that has not been seen in years. It is a spark of impatience to battle a worthy opponent. A smile spreads across his face as the thought of battle consumes his mind.  
  
(------)  
  
There are some more fighters on deck now. They are surprised when they see Akane with Gosunkugi and Shingo in tow and a little pink and purple cat is following them.  
  
Athena: What a cute kitty.  
  
Akane (Out of breath): Dad... We need... Help...  
  
Soun: What's wrong Akane?  
  
Akane: Ranma went into Neko-Ken.  
  
Soun and Genma tense at this.  
  
Kensou: Neko-Ken?  
  
Chizuru (Over-heard them talking, knows what it is): NEKO-KEN!? HE KNOWS NEKO-KEN!?  
  
Soun: Yes...  
  
Chizuru: HOW DID HE LEARN IT!?!?  
  
Before Genma can weasel his way out of the talk with Chizuru, someone breaks through the deck. More precisely, it's Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Hiss...  
  
Genma: GAH! BOY, CALM DOWN! Good kitty, nice kitty.  
  
Soun: Was his hair always purple?  
  
Chizuru: Wait... That's not Neko-Ken. That's the Riot of Blood. Oh no...  
  
Ranma spots Shampoo-cat by Athena and lunges towards them.  
  
Ranma: RWOOOOOR!!!  
  
Kensou: I WILL NOT ALLOW !  
  
Kensou goes flying with 10 large gashes across the front of him.  
  
Athena: KENSOU! You monster! PSYCHO SHOT!  
  
Athena's Psycho Shot flies towards Ranma. Ranma swipes a clawed hand at it and makes the Psycho Shot dissipate.  
  
Athena: How?  
  
Before Athena can react, Ranma is in front of her and he backhands Athena, and sends her flying. There's no one in the way of him and the creature that is the focus of his hatred.  
  
Chizuru: We have to stop him.  
  
Soun: Indeed. Someone he trusts unconditionally can coax him out of Neko-Ken. Akane is the only one that can do it.  
  
Akane: I'm not going to do it!  
  
Genma: You must. He is your fiancée.  
  
Akane: NO HE'S NOT!  
  
Chizuru: If the Neko-Ken has affect on him, we need you to get him out of it.  
  
Akane (Angry): ALL RIGHT FINE! (Stomps her foot).  
  
Shingo: Be careful Akane-chan.  
  
Akane: Ranma, it's me. Stop what you're doing and come here.  
  
Ranma just ignores her.  
  
Akane (Angry): HEY RANMA, OVER HERE!  
  
Ranma continues to ignore her. He stalks over to a deathly-afraid Shampoo-cat.  
  
Akane (Seethes with rage): HEY IDIOT, GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!!  
  
Ranma faces Akane. His face hides no anger.  
  
Akane (Afraid): Oh shit! Ranma, please don't kill me.  
  
For Ranma, Shampoo-cat is temporarily forgotten. Akane, a girl that has caused him so much physical, mental, and spiritual pain, is now the focus of his rage. Ranma stalks over to Akane. Suddenly, another annoyance steps in front of him.  
  
Kuno: FOUL DEMON, YOU SHALL NOT... , , !  
  
Kuno goes flying, cut up, and covered in purple fire. Ranma than continues to stalk towards Akane, until...  
  
!  
  
Ranma flies over and crashes into the side of the ship. He gets up to see that it was Herb that punched him.  
  
Herb: Sorry Ranma. I can't allow you to kill her. Please. Stop this.  
  
Ranma's answer is a quick slash towards Herb. Herb manages to avoid it. Herb takes a quick kick at him. Ranma doesn't feel a thing. Herb than shoots a ki blast at Ranma. Ranma blasts a Dark Thrust at it, and cancels out Herb's attack. Herb is impressed by the skill Ranma has now. The fighters that were also in the Mess Hall finally get onto deck. Herb turns his attention towards them, to tell them to back off. Big mistake. Ranma rushes towards Herb, grabs him by the head, and smashed Herb into the ground in a pillar of purple fire. The sound of the explosion shakes the Black Noah, incinerating most of the deck and sending the two fighters down to the first sub-level of the aircraft carrier.  
  
(------)  
  
The fighters that weren't there, and know nothing of what's going on make their way to where the noise of battle is coming from. They find Ranma and Herb choking each other. Herb is burnt and bloodied, while Ranma seems to have a slight bruise forming on his left cheek. Ranma looks like he's about to snap Herb's neck. Ranma's concentration is somewhat broken by Leona's voice.  
  
Leona: Ranma, what are you doing? What happened?  
  
Ranma turns his head to look at Leona. He sees the fear in her eyes. There's something else in them though. He can sense there's a positive emotion. He can't make it out, it's hazy through the fear she feels at the moment, but it's there. This brings a mockery of a smile to his face. Leona becomes a bit more fearful, as Ranma does this, but she actually feels an air of peace that seems to envelope him. Ranma lets go of Herb's neck and starts to crouch. He than lunges at Leona. She doesn't know how to react but to close her eyes. She feels herself fall a bit backwards; she knows she'll be killed now. And by the hands of the person she cares about the most no less. However, she feels no pain. After a minute, she opens her eyes to see Ranma curled up in her lap. He's purring. Everyone is staring at her. Comments fly around amongst the fighters.  
  
Terry: ... What happened?  
  
Joe: He became a Psycho killer, and is now purring.  
  
Yamazaki: Awww... That wasn't nearly enough destruction.  
  
Krauser: Amazing. Truly astounding...  
  
Mint & Lime: MASTER, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?  
  
Herb: I'm fine. If it wasn't for the fact I have dragon blood in me, I probably wouldn't have been able to battle him.  
  
Vice: What's going on?  
  
Mature: The boss man wants to know.  
  
Iori: I don't understand. When I go into the Riot of Blood, I'm NEVER like this.  
  
Vice & Mature (Stare at Iori): WE KNOW!  
  
Ranma lifts his head, and kisses Leona on the cheek. There's dead silence.  
  
Iori: ... Like I said. I'm NEVER like this when in the Riot of Blood.  
  
Akane is watching this, and runs away, tears fall from her face. The other fighters a speechless.  
  
Leona: ... Could you please stop staring at me?  
  
Nodoka (Walks through the crowd): I believe that would be a good idea.  
  
Most of the fighters turn and walk away, not believing what they saw. A few stay to see what unfolds.  
  
Chizuru (Grabs Nodoka's shoulder): What happened to him.  
  
Terry (Interrupts): My friends and I saw Ranma running around and screaming. He had a little cat clawing into him. He went into the Riot of Blood. But I never saw anything like THIS before.  
  
Nodoka: My son was taught by his... Father (says that with a hint of venom to her voice), in the art of Neko-Ken.  
  
Chizuru: ... Why did he do it? That techniques been banned for over a hundred years!  
  
Nodoka: Because my husband is an IDIOT!  
  
Chizuru: So... What is this?  
  
Nodoka: I have a feeling what Ranma is in is a combination of Neko-Ken and the Riot of Blood.  
  
Iori: Meaning?  
  
Nodoka: He has the most powerful fighting style mixed into his ultimate form. A "Neko-Riot", if you will.  
  
Iori: So he is practically invincible?  
  
Nodoka: Yes and no. He seems to have all the strengths of the Riot of Blood and Neko-Ken, but... Unlike Riot of Blood, this form seems to have the same cure for it as Neko-Ken. A person he trusts unconditionally can get him out of it, calm him down. I saw that Akane tried and failed. That means Akane is no longer a trusted individual to my son. But Leona here... She is the most trusted person to him.  
  
Leona: This means? ...  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): It means he cares for you very much.  
  
Leona doesn't know what to say. Nodoka pushes everyone that's still lingering away from the two. As Leona pets the back of the purring Neko-Riot Ranma's head.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Well Ranchan... Things seem to always go overboard when you're around. But you know what? I don't mind. You're the only person I know that can make the world seem boring.  
  
Neko-Riot Ranma lets out a yawn and falls asleep in Leona's lap.  
  
(------)  
  
Vice and Mature return to the Captain's quarters to report to Rugal.  
  
Rugal: What happened? What was going on?  
  
Vice: Neko-Ken.  
  
Rugal: What?  
  
Mature: Sir... You are not going to believe this...  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Try me...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
Next Time: The Black Noah finally ends up in England for repairs. Fights take place, and Billy takes most of the fighters to a Pub he opened a while back. Rugal also TRIES to learn Neko-Ken.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	19. Pub-Crawl from Hell

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 19: Pub-Crawl from Hell  
  
The scene shows England's coastline. Fans have been waiting for days for this event. The next series of fights should have taken place, but, due to bad weather, could not. People wait in rows waiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite fighters as they walk of the boat. The site is an unexpected one. The Black Noah is in shambles. The whole top layer looks like a mesh of metal confetti. And there are some very deep dents in the sides of the boat. As the ship (or, what's left of it) docks, the gangplank comes down with a loud thud. Chizuru Kagura walks down the gangplank to deliver the bad news to the masses.  
  
Chizuru: We are sorry. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the fights will be delayed until further notice.  
  
This proclamation receives a collective groan from the British audience. Billy Kane walks down to try to cheer them up.  
  
Billy: Hey hey HEY! Don't look so glum chums. T'morrow we begin again. So no bad feelings, okay gents?  
  
The audience reluctantly breaks up. A construction crew that Rugal called in over the communications wire on the Black Noah reaches the scene. They start making assessments of the damages, once the fighters are off.  
  
Rugal: How bad is it? Will my ship sail again soon?  
  
A short, fat, greasy little man hands Rugal a small piece of paper. The little man continues to smile as Rugal's jaw drops upon looking at the paper.  
  
Rugal: ONE MILLION THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND POUNDS TO COVER DAMAGES!?!?!?  
  
The short contractor just nods his head as Rugal drops to his knees, and his left eye twitches uncontrollably. An all too familiar phrase echoes through the air.  
  
Rugal: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RANMA SAOTOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Most of the fighters that know Ranma, gather around him on the port where the Black Noah is docked. They start to bombard Ranma with questions.  
  
Terry: Ranma, if you don't mind me asking... HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN NEKO-KEN!?  
  
Ranma (Defensive): Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't want to train in it. It's all my dumb Pop's fault.  
  
Mai: How did you learn such a terrible technique?  
  
Ranma is about to decline, when he realizes, if they try to learn it, it won't work. The trainee has to be under ten-years old.  
  
Ranma: It's like this. Pops... Hand me your "Advanced Combat" manual.  
  
Iori (Interested): Advanced Combat? How old were you?  
  
Ranma: I was eight.  
  
Leona (Grabs Genma by his pudgy neck): YOU STARTED HIM IN ADVANCED COMBAT AT AGE EIGHT!?!?  
  
Nodoka (Unsheathes her sword and points it at Genma's gut): YOU TOLD ME HE WAS AT AGE FIFTEEN WHEN THIS HAPPENED!!!  
  
Genma tries to voice a defense, but can only make unintelligible gurgling noises, due to Leona's hands wringing his fat neck.  
  
Ranma: Please. Save your beating on him till after I'm done explaining.  
  
Leona is reluctant, but she lets go of the fat martial artist's neck. Nodoka keeps her sword in place to keep Genma from running off.  
  
Ranma: The training for Neko-Ken is rather simple. Take the trainee, wrap him or her in fish sausages, and throw the trainee into a pit of starving cats.  
  
All the fighters stare at Ranma. Then look at Genma hatefully. A yellow spot begins to appear on Genma's pants.  
  
Mai: POOR RANMA! At least he only did it to you once.  
  
Ranma (Without emotion): Who say anything about once?  
  
The fighters' jaws drop.  
  
Kim: You mean...  
  
Ranma: Yup. When I didn't learn it the first time, Pops threw me in again, tied up with dry sardines. When that didn't work, he than did it to me with salted salmon, then mackerel jerky, then fish sticks, then crab cakes, then...  
  
As Ranma continues on and on with his list of stuff Genma threw him into the pit with, the anger of the female fighters just grows and grows. Apparently this story Ranma tells, recapping his Neko-Ken training has kick-started a maternal instinct. The female fighters turn towards the sight of a scared-shitless Genma.  
  
Mai: Genma you rotten...  
  
Mary: No-good...  
  
Vice: Useless...  
  
Mature: Blundering...  
  
Yuri: Idiotic...  
  
King: Dumb-as-shit...  
  
Kasumi Todoh: Mean...  
  
Shermie: Ugly...  
  
Athena: Psychotic...  
  
Chizuru: Evil...  
  
Leona: SONUVABITCH!!!  
  
At this point, most of the female fighters dog-pile on Genma, unleashing Special Move, after Special Move on Genma's fat ass.  
  
Yuri (Lets off a HUGE ki projectile): HAOH SHO KOKEN!!!  
  
!  
  
Mai (Jumps into air and comes down amidst flames): CRIMSON FIREBIRD DIVER!!!  
  
!  
  
King (Kicks Genma into air and beats on him): SILENT FLASH!!!  
  
, , , , !  
  
Ranma: That move really isn't silent...  
  
Vice (Grabs Genma and whacks him into ground repeatedly): WITHERING FORCE!!!  
  
, , , !  
  
Leona (Grabs Genma and covers him in explosives): RYBO SPARK!!!  
  
!!!  
  
As the mushroom cloud dissipates from around Genma, we see the fat martial artist lying bloodied, burnt, bruised, and broken, lying in the center of a 4-foot deep crater.  
  
Mai: THAT WILL TEACH YOU ENEMY OF CUTE GUYS!!!  
  
All the male fighters just stare at the group of laughing female fighters. Ranma just thinks calmly to himself about what he just witnessed.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I almost feel bad for the old panda... Almost...  
  
Takuma, Soun, and Saishu walk up to Genma.  
  
Takuma: You poor man.  
  
Soun: To have such an UNGRATEFUL SON!  
  
Saishu: After you go through all the trouble to teach him the ways of the art.  
  
Takuma, Soun, & Saishu: HOW WE FEEL FOR YOU!  
  
The three (possibly retarded?) martial artists help Genma to his feet. Only to be hit by an oncoming stacked bus.  
  
!!!  
  
Genma, Soun, Saishu, and Takuma go flying from the impact.  
  
Billy (Sticks head out driver's window): DAMN! I JUST HAD THIS THING WAXED!!!  
  
Geese: Billy... Why are you driving a bus?  
  
Billy: That's simple boss. If we can't fight, then why not drink?  
  
Ranma (Confused): Drink?  
  
Billy: YEAH! I own a bar here on me home-turf. I figured, if we can't have the tournament due to Rugal's little pirate ship being in shambles, why not drown our sorrows in good ol' alcohol?  
  
Terry: What sorrows? We pretty much hated the guy...  
  
Billy: So? IT GIVES US A REASON TO DRINK! CELEBRATE!!!  
  
Most of the fighters eye Billy, but than realize, this isn't a trap. After all, HE'S BILLY KANE! The man that couldn't possibly come up with a good plan if his life depended on it. So grudgingly, the fighters pile on Billy's bus, and take a ride to his bar. (Mostly because they have nothing better to do). Mature and Vice stay to tell Rugal of Neko-Ken. They figure that will get Rugal to keep from hemorrhaging over lost money.  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal stares at his ship, being worked on by the contractor and his crew. Rugal at this point wants to tear the Tenth Hakkeshu apart limb from limb. He has got to learn Neko-Ken, at any cost, to take revenge on the boy. Vice and Mature walk up to Rugal.  
  
Mature: What's the matter Rugal?  
  
Rugal (Angry): Damn BOY! I can't believe he did THIS to MY ship!  
  
Vice: If it makes you feel any better, we know how you can learn Neko-Ken.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Really? Hmm... Eh heh heh... Now I can have my revenge.  
  
Mature: How? You aren't really going to...  
  
Rugal (Interrupts): Yes Mature. I WILL LEARN NEKO-KEN! THERE IS NO POWER I CANNOT CONTROL!!!  
  
Vice and Mature stare at Rugal. A slight wind picks up.  
  
Mature (Puts hand to her mouth): Cough, cough. Orochi Power. Cough, cough...  
  
Vice (Puts hand to her mouth): Cough, cough. King of Fighters '95. Cough, cough...  
  
Rugal (Frowns): I hate the two of you. You know that?  
  
(------)  
  
Billy's Bus comes to a screeching halt. Surprisingly, they made it to Billy's bar in one piece, NO THANKS TO BILLY'S LITTLE "DETOUR"!!! (When you consider the "detour", which consisted of crashing through the gates of Buckingham Palace, and having a whole mess of guards shoot at them with automatic weapons. Only thing that saved them was that the Old Pervert Team knew the Queen Mother). Yup, very surprising indeed...  
  
Billy: Okay Kiddies, we're here! ACK!  
  
Mary (Strangles Billy): YOU TWISTED MOTHER F*CKING IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!!!  
  
Yamazaki: Calm down Mary. I thought that was quite fun.  
  
Mary (Still strangling Billy): Fun? FUN!? YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUN!?!?!?  
  
Yamazaki (Nods his head): Quite.  
  
Blue Mary face-faults, dragging a Billy that has a face turning purple down with her.  
  
Yamazaki: I don't think he can survive much longer without air you know...  
  
(------)  
  
Back at the Black Noah, Rugal has had the hull of the ship filled with cats. He looks at himself, and makes sure the fish sausages are properly secured.  
  
Rugal: Are you SURE this is how it works? And why is Vice holding a camcorder?  
  
Mature: To answer your questions Rugal, yes we are sure, and Vice has the camera so we can record the "historic" event when you learn Neko-Ken.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Of course. This will be child's play!  
  
Rugal jumps into the hull of the ship through the opening he has on the deck, and it is automatically followed by the sounds of screeching cats, and a screaming Rugal.  
  
Vice (While recording): Hey Mature, why am I recording this?  
  
Mature: Simple. In two weeks Fox Network airs "Failed Suicide Attempts". I think we cold make an easy $250 by mailing the tape of this event to them for their show.  
  
Vice (Understands): Ahhh... After all, Fox has such "quality" programming on it. And this will add to its 'library' of cultural footage.  
  
Mature and Vice have a good laugh while Rugal screams at the top of his lungs.  
  
Rugal: GAH, BAD KITTY, THAT'S A BAD KITTY!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Mary has let up on Billy, and the fighters have started to enjoy themselves. Billy's bar is actually owned by him personally. He has, not surprisingly named it "Billy's Bar". Ooooooooh. How original... Anyway, the Lonely Wolves have taken over the pool table; there are tables and stools with fighters all around. Oh, and Benimaru has taken over the Karaoke Machine...  
  
Benimaru: ALLELUIA, IT'S RAINING MEN...  
  
Kyo & Goro (Jaws dropped to the ground): ...............  
  
Benimaru: What? It's a classic.  
  
Kyo: I need to burn my eyes out now...  
  
Goro: I have just lost all respect for Benimaru...  
  
Without warning four figures crash through the roof and land on a table in the center of the room.  
  
!  
  
Takuma, Genma, Saishu, & Soun: Ow...  
  
Ranma, Yuri, Ryo, Akane, & Kyo: DAD!?  
  
Ranma: Never fails. Pops ALWAYS finds a way to find me...  
  
Billy: HEY, YOU FOUR BETTER BE ABLE TO PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Soun: I'll engage one of my daughters to you if you want!  
  
Akane mallets her father into the ground for that remark.  
  
Akane: STOP ACTING LIKE THE DUMB PANDA!!!  
  
Ryoga: Oh Akane, how tense you are. Let me help calm you.  
  
Shingo: Akane-chan, I will help you!  
  
Ryoga (Angry): KEEP AWAY FROM AKANE!  
  
Shingo: Why? Akane is my girlfriend.  
  
Ryoga (Angry beyond belief): WHAT!? SHINGO YABUKI, PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Shingo: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The Anything Goes Team watches this from a table in the corner of the bar.  
  
Ranma: Glad I'm no longer involved with THAT...  
  
Iori: I'm surprised you didn't go insane with all the idiocy.  
  
Leona: Well, Ranma seems to be adaptable to me. So I can see how he was able to survive.  
  
Ranma: Yup, that's me. One good ol' adaptable...  
  
Ranma catches Cologne's staff. Iori and Leona get up into a fighting stance. No one else in the bar notices because they're watching the fight/massacre of Ryoga Vs. Shingo.  
  
Ranma: Problem "Old Ghoul"?  
  
Cologne (Annoyed): You have improved...  
  
Ranma: What? No "Son-in-law" bit?  
  
Cologne: I do not like what you've become. Demon...  
  
Ranma (Eyes narrow): Look Elder, I have gone easy on you so far. If you keep forcing me, I will NOT hold back.  
  
Cologne (Angry): And since WHEN did you develop a backbone?  
  
Ranma: Had to. Life changed on me again, so I adapted to it. (Voice turns harsh). Now listen Old Ghoul, I am SICK of you sending Shampoo after me, to kill me. I don't know WHY you want to kill me so badly now, but you are overstepping your boundary. I will retaliate the next time you attack me, my family, (Genma excluded), or my friends.  
  
Cologne (Smiles): Demon, you are two hundred years too early to defeat me.  
  
Ranma just stares at Cologne and snaps her staff in two with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You forget "Old Ghoul", I had to kill an Immortal God, SOMETHING YOU COULDN'T DO, for a girl I thought I loved. If I can do something like that when I am unsure of myself, what makes you think that I can't defeat you, when I actually know exactly what it is I want? Now leave. I am willing to forget the past discretions you've held against my friends and me since you took the time to train me in the past. But that was the past. I've made up for it by not killing you when I had the chance to do so. Any more attacks, and I will not hesitate to retaliate.  
  
The hatred in Ranma's voice chills Cologne to the bone. Normally she would just destroy an inferior outsider male that would dare raise his voice against her, but she knows what Ranma says is the truth. She can't fight him head on any longer. He has become too strong. She realizes if she is to get his power, she will have to be more discreet about it.  
  
Cologne (Smiles): Very well... Ranma (says the name with a hint of venom to it), I will leave you alone. There is no way I can match you now.  
  
Cologne walks away, towards where Shampoo and Mousse are standing. Shampoo looks ready to attack when Cologne says something to her in Chinese. Shampoo nods her head and the three walk away. Mousse takes one more look back, and continues on his way. Leona and Iori get back to the table and start to Ranma about her.  
  
Iori: I don't think she'll leave you alone.  
  
Ranma: I know. She's stubborn. She doesn't want to change. That will be her downfall. I think you two should be careful as well.  
  
Leona: Why us?  
  
Ranma: Cologne doesn't like being made to look inferior. She may attack you two as an indirect blow to me.  
  
Leona and Iori just stare at Ranma. From what he's told them about her, they know he's not joking...  
  
(------)  
  
Back at the Black Noah, Rugal gets himself out of the ship's hull...  
  
Rugal: THAT'S IT! I QUIT!!!   
  
Rugal faints and makes a loud thud on the now refurbished Black Noah's deck.  
  
Vice: What do we do now?  
  
Mature: How much tape we got?  
  
Vice: We have five hours footage of him getting clawed, scratched, and bitten at by cats.  
  
Mature: Hmm... I guess we have enough. What do you want to do?  
  
Vice: Let's go to that bar Billy was talking about. I need a drink.  
  
Mature: Sure. But do you remember what the place is called?  
  
Vice: ...... DAMMIT!  
  
(------)  
  
Back at the Billy's Bar, things have gotten hectic. Ranma has had to beat the crap out of the Old Pervert Team at least forty four times already. (They keep attacking the ladies in the bar).  
  
Ranma: STUPID OLD MEN!   
  
!  
  
Happosai: Ranma, HOW DARE YOU SPOIL YOUR MASTER'S FUN? HAPPO FIRE BURST!!!  
  
Happosai throws more of his explosives at Ranma, only to have Ranma catch them and throw them back at the old perverts.  
  
!!!  
  
Happosai (Scorched): TRAITOR! (The old pervert faints).  
  
Mai (Waves Japanese victory fans): GO RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma: This place is a nightmare. Where's Leona?  
  
Iori points to where Leona is. Ranma sees Leona laughing to herself, and her cheeks seem red.  
  
Ranma: She's drunk?  
  
Iori (Shrugs his shoulders): I guess... I only saw her drink two glasses of beer. Guess she can't handle alcohol very well...  
  
Iori tries to go back to drinking, but Ranma grabs the collar of his jacket, and they go up to Leona.  
  
Ranma (Grabs Leona's shoulder): I think it's time we left.  
  
Leona (Surprised): Wha... Oh. Hi Ranchan!  
  
Ranma: Why did you do this? I told you that you need to be alert. Being drunk doesn't cut it.  
  
Leona: I'm not drunk. I had only non-alcoholic beer. I don't like alcohol, it dulls... (She faints).  
  
Ranma is horrified. He extends a bit of his aura into her mug. He analyzes it and gasps in horror.  
  
Ranma: This has been drugged...  
  
Cologne: Quite right Demon...  
  
Ranma places Leona's unmoving form into Iori's arms, and turns to Cologne with a look of total hatred. His gaze freezes Shampoo and Mousse in place; Cologne gets a slight chill up her spine.  
  
Ranma (Angry): If you did anything to harm her permanently, I'll...  
  
Cologne (Smiles): You'll what? You realize if you kill us, she dies as well. That's in turn means you killed her. So if you do anything to harm us...  
  
Ranma allows himself to smile.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): So, you've started to use your head eh? Listen and listen well Amazon TRASH! If you've done anything to harm Lechan, I swear I will hunt you all down, and burn your village to the ground with Orochi Flame. I will not leave one child of the Amazons alive. Your culture, your history, EVERYTHING, will go down in purple fire. Do you understand? Now, you can either give me the antidote to whatever you did to Lechan, or come good or bad, I WILL DRAG YOU TO HELL MYSELF!  
  
The hatred etched on Ranma's smiling visage gives Cologne no doubt. Ranma will not hesitate to kill her if she, Shampoo, Mousse, or ANY of the Amazons, should they lay a finger on him or any of those he cares about. Cologne quickly pulls out the pill, which is the antidote. Ranma snatches it from her hand, and places it in Leona's mouth. He closes her mouth, nose, and massages her throat to get her to swallow the pill. Leona wakes up with a cough, Ranma is greatly relieved, and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turns to the Amazons again.  
  
Ranma: You're lucky. If she had died, I would have killed you on the spot. Come on Iori, let's go.  
  
Iori puts Leona down and the two help Leona walk back to the ship. Leaving a visibly shaken Cologne back at the bar.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and crew were lucky that Vice and Mature were still there when they got back to the Black Noah, so they were able to be let on. Ranma takes Leona to her cabin, and helps her settle.  
  
Leona: Christ... I can't believe they spiked my drink without me noticing.  
  
Ranma: I'm just glad I was able to help you in time. If I had lost you...  
  
Iori (Interrupts): If you me for anything, I'll be in my cabin.  
  
Iori gets up and walks out, leaving the two alone.  
  
Leona: Ranchan. Thank you... Thank you for saving my life.  
  
Ranma: Well, I wouldn't say I saved your life... That could have just been a sleeping pill or something...  
  
Leona (Smiles): Liar...  
  
Ranma: Yeah. It was poison. I was just so relieved that nothing horrible happened. I don't know what I would have done if you... If you...  
  
Leona: Well, I didn't. So come on, smile for me. Please?  
  
Ranma can't deny Leona anything. The smile automatically breaks out on his face. Not a false one, like he had on his face for the years he spent in Nerima, but one like the night he first kissed her. One filled with love.  
  
Leona: Ranchan, if it's not too much, would you spend the night with me?  
  
Ranma with that statement breaks out in sweat, blushes profusely, starts talking incoherently, and just makes weird motions with his body. Leona can't help but laugh.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Not like that! I mean, just in case I need help. Like I go into a relapse from whatever that junk was Cologne put into my system.  
  
Ranma (Calms): All right. I can do that for you. Sorry about before, but...  
  
Leona silences Ranma with a kiss on the lips. After a few minutes, Ranma breaks the kiss.  
  
Ranma: Leona I...  
  
Leona: What? Don't get so uptight. I love you, and you know you love me. So don't freak out about it, okay?  
  
Ranma: Sorry. It's just I don't want you to over exert yourself. You could've died on me. And the fact that whenever stuff like this happens, I have a whole mess of people ready to beat me up because of it.  
  
Leona (Sly smile): Well, I won't beat you for it. I promise you that.  
  
Ranma: Promise?  
  
Leona (Smiles): Promise.  
  
Leona is about to kiss Ranma again when suddenly a familiar person opens the door.  
  
Ryoga: WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!?!? I CAN'T FIND MY WAY BACK TO THE BAR!!!  
  
Leona (Annoyed): Must he ALWAYS DO THIS?  
  
Ranma: Yup... He wouldn't be Ryoga otherwise.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
Next Time: The Fighters finally get back from Billy's Bar. And boy are they a mess! Looks like a slight vacation is in order for the fighters to get back on their feet.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	20. HEAT WAVE! This is my Island in the Sun

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 20: HEAT WAVE! This is my Island in the Sun  
  
Nabiki Tendo. A cruel, cunning mercenary. Nabiki sits at the desk in her room and goes through her records she kept of Ranma, and records she's gained of his 'teammates'. The scene from last night goes through her mind.   
  
Nabiki was up late going over profits from the bets she set up of the fights for the "King of Fighters" tournament. She has made at least five times as much money with a few fights than she can make with Ranma in a month. The phone rings. Nabiki picks it up to hear Akane. Akane cries over how Ranma doesn't love her anymore. Nabiki calmly tells Akane that she has Shingo now, she doesn't need Ranma, and Ranma will come crawling back to them. Ranma doesn't have anyone else he can go to. Akane than goes into detail about what happened when Ranma went into Neko-Ken. He tried to attack her when she tried to 'calm' him down, and how he jumped into the lap of that Blue-haired floozy that had beaten her up with a ki blast when she first came to Nerima. This made Nabiki tense. Ranma IS her best source of income. If Ranma feels no ties to the Tendos, than her plans are ruined. She has been planning out Ranma's life from the point where he marries Akane. There will be no way that she loses him now! She has too much invested into him.  
  
Nabiki calms down from her memory of last night. She has her records, negatives of his girl-side, and 'other' information on him. Nabiki looks over it and thinks to herself.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): If you think you're going to get away from us Saotome, THINK AGAIN! I have spent too much time on you. You WILL marry my sister. And I will continue to profit off of you. For now, I will settle on selling prime information on you, pictures of your curse, and selling information on this SLUT you've fallen for.  
  
Nabiki takes out a folder from her stack of records. She opens it and we see a picture of Leona in military uniform standing in between Ralf Jones and Clark Steele, also both men are in military dress. The picture is dated October '97. Nabiki looks over the information she has on the woman that has caught Ranma's attention.  
  
NAME: HEIDERN, LEONA  
BIRTHPLACE: UNKNOWN  
BIRTHDATE: JANUARY 10, 1978  
HAIR COLOR: BLUE  
EYE COLOR: BLUE WITH GREEN TINT  
HEIGHT: 1.76 m (5.8")  
WEIGHT: 65 kg (141 lbs.)  
BLOOD TYPE: B  
FAMILY: HEIDERN (FOSTER FATHER), ALL BLOOD RELATIONS DECEASED  
HOBBIES: NONE  
FAVORITE FOOD: VEGETABLES  
FAVORITE SPORT: NONE  
MOST VALUABLE: NOTHING  
HATES THE MOST: BLOOD  
FIGHTING STYLE: MARTIAL ARTS AND HEIDERN STYLE ASSASINATION TECHNIQUES  
NOTES: THE ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF COMMANDER HEIDERN OF THE IKARI WARRIORS SINCE SHE WAS SIX YEARS OLD. WAS DISCOVERED TRAVELLING AROUND THE RAINFOREST COVERED IN BLOOD. HAS VERY LITTLE RECOLLECTION OF HER PAST. PART OF THE OROCHI BLOODLINE. CAN GO INTO PHASE KNOWN AS "RIOT OF BLOOD". MET UP WITH MAN THAT KNEW HER, THAT WENT BY THE NAME OF "GOENITZ" DURING KOF '96 TOURNAMENT. MAN IS PRESUMED DEAD FROM BATTLE WITH KUSANAGI, KYO AND YAGAMI, IORI. IS A VERY QUIET PERSON, AND DOES NOT LIKE TO TALK TOO MUCH. HAS A VERY COLD ATTITUDE TO OTHER. BESIDES JONES, RALF, STEELE, CLARK, AND COMMANDER HEIDERN, DOES NOT TALK TO ANYONE ELSE. SEEMS FEARLESS FROM THE OUTSIDE, BUT IS ALWAYS AFRAID SHE WILL CAUSE HARM TO HER FRIENDS. HATES SIGHT OF BLOOD, BUT DURING FIGHTS, ALWAYS SEEMS TO END UP COVERED IN IT.  
  
Nabiki puts down Leona's profile and thinks to herself.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): KAMI-SAMA! This woman is a demon! How could Ranma even fall for someone like her? ...... Heh... That's right... Ranma isn't human either. I saw what happened 'that' day. He turned into a beast. It makes perfect sense that Ranma would love a demon that is probably so much like himself. Still, Ranma is my best meal ticket, and there's no way I'm giving him up. Never!  
  
There is a knock at Nabiki's door.  
  
Kasumi (Voice): Come downstairs soon Nabiki. Breakfast is ready.  
  
Nabiki (Turns head towards door): I'll be down in a minute sis.  
  
Kasumi: All right. (Walks back downstairs).  
  
Nabiki (Turns back to her desk): I will find out all I can of you and this 'demon' you love Saotome. You should realize by now that you are just pawn in my game. No one betrays the Tendo clan and gets away with it. No one.  
  
(------)  
  
As Nabiki contemplates what she'll do to Ranma, a man stands on top of a roof of a building not to far away from the Tendo Dojo. He is wearing a blue military style coat with black shoulder guards. His hair that's black at the temples with grayish white hair on the top that has a slight blond gives away who he is.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): And you Nabiki Tendo, are just a pawn yourself, in a game of grander scale. Like your sister Akane, you are good with your offensive strategies, but your defense is sloppy. You have holes in your plans that are wide enough to drive a truck through. Don't worry though. I will contact you soon to get information, and move you along the path I want you to. But for now, I have more important matters to deal with.  
  
With that Goenitz raises his left hand and a whirlwind picks up. He disappears in it.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona wakes up from her sleep. She feels a wave of relief wash over her. She had no 'bad' dreams that night since the Tournament started again. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Ranma sleeping in the chair across from her bed. He's out cold. A smile spreads across Leona's face as an idea crosses her mind. She concentrates on the water molecules in the air around Ranma. She makes them colder. Ranma turns female. Pleased that her skills still work, she than heats up the water molecules in the air around Ranma and he turns back into a guy. He slowly opens his eyes.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Next time, ask before you do that.  
  
Leona (Mock Pouts): You don't want me to get out of practice with my training, do you?  
  
Ranma (Laughs): No. Just don't use me as the focus, alright? I change enough times during the day as is.  
  
Leona (Smiles): I guess so... 'Ranko'.  
  
Ranma: Oh, you think that's funny? I'll show you funny. Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken REVISED! ULTIMATE TICKLE ATTACK!  
  
Ranma than starts to poke Leona's stomach and sides at speeds so fast that she can't stop him.  
  
Leona (Laughing): STOP! That... HA. Tha... HA HA HA, THAT TICKLES! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA! STOP, HA HA PLEASE! BWA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Ranma stops tickling Leona and stands over her with a confident smile as she catches her breath.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): What's wrong? You don't want me to get out of practice, do you?  
  
Leona (Gets up, smiles back): Smart-ass.  
  
(------)  
  
Meanwhile, Rugal is still lying facedown on the deck of the Black Noah. He was there all night.  
  
Rugal: Someone... Help... Can't... Feel... My legs...  
  
A shadow covers Rugal.  
  
Goenitz: Honestly Rugal, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?  
  
Rugal (Looks up): Are you going to stand there or help me up?  
  
Goenitz: Answer me this first. Why go through the Neko-Ken training?  
  
Rugal: It is the ultimate fighting style. I will become invincible.  
  
Goenitz: You do realize that you have to be less than ten years old for the training to work. Otherwise, you're just subjecting yourself to pain.  
  
Rugal: ... DAMN IT! Are you trying to make me look like an idiot by telling me this?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Nope. You're doing a fine enough job of that by yourself.  
  
(------)  
  
A stacked bus drives up to the Black Noah. Carrying the drunken bodies of the fighters.  
  
Vice (Looks at them from the boat): WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?  
  
Mature: They look like they've seen hell.  
  
Terry: Worse. We ate Billy's 'pickled eggs' he had at his bar.  
  
Billy: MY PICKLED EGGS ARE NOT THAT BAD!!!  
  
Vice: What's his problem.  
  
Happosai: He's just pissed his bar burned down.  
  
Mature & Vice: BURNED DOWN!?!?  
  
Jubei: Yup. Apparently the electrical out-lit that Benimaru was using for the karaoke machine was faulty. Place burned down in an electrical fire.  
  
Benimaru (In a drunken stupor): Alleluia, it's raining men...  
  
Billy (Cries): I LOST MY BAR!!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Nodoka: Would you two ladies help us carry one the people that are too... How shall I put this?  
  
Terry (Interrupts): Plastered...  
  
Nodoka: Yes, as Terry puts it "plastered", to get onto the ship by themselves.  
  
Vice: NO WAY! I'M NOT CARRYING YAMAZAKI TO HIS ROOM!!!  
  
Mature: You couldn't pay me enough for this.  
  
Rugal (Appears from behind the two, breathes heavily): Vice... Mature...  
  
Vice & Mature: GAH! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE DEAD... Uh... I mean... WHAT A RELIEF YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
Rugal: Why didn't you tell me that I needed to be under the age of ten years old for the training to work.  
  
Mature: Did we leave THAT part out? Silly us.  
  
Rugal (Red eye glows): RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mature (Turns around, runs): SHIT! VICE, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, BECAUSE IT DOES!!!  
  
Vice (Runs): I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING!!!  
  
Rugal (Eye glows brighter, runs after them, screams): WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT AFTERWARDS TO FILL A MATCH BOX WITH!!!  
  
Vice: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
Rugal precedes to chase Mature and Vice around the English docks for a couple of hours straight. A certain Hakkeshu watches from the sidelines.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
After the chaos reigns for a bit Rugal decides that maybe it's time for another little break.  
  
Chizuru: Where to next than?  
  
Rugal: ... KEY WEST!!!  
  
Chizuru: ... Why?  
  
Rugal: It's got sunny beaches, so why else?  
  
(------)  
  
Once docked, very few fighters leave the Black Noah to head for the beach. Most of the fighters are still too plastered, and are trying to get over their hangovers.  
  
Ranko: Wow this place is beautiful!  
  
Vice & Mature: ACK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!?  
  
Iori (Grabs 'Ranko' by the collar of her shirt): What the HELL ARE YOU THNKING?  
  
Ranko (Whispers): Simple. Beach equals water, and lots of it. Might as well be in girl form now so I don't change while someone is watching.  
  
Iori wants to kill Ranma, but decides to let this slide. He's got better things to do. Like get away from Vice.  
  
Vice (Glomps onto Iori, has little hearts for eyes): IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori: Ugh...  
  
Nodoka: MY NEPHEW IS SO MANLY!  
  
Iori, Ranma, and Leona roll their eyes back upon hearing this.  
  
Mature: WILL YOU STOP THAT! HE KILLED US!  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Mature: HE'S AN ASS-HOLE!  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Mature: HE'S A BLOODTHIRSTY BEAST!  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Mature: HE KILLS SMALL ANIMALS FOR FUN!  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Mature: HE HAS NO SENSE OF STYLE! HE'S WORN THE SAME DAMN OUTFIT FOR OVER THREE YEARS IN A ROW!  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Iori (Mutters): Sure, let's all take shots at my self-esteem.  
  
While this is going on, a certain old pervert glomps onto Ranko.  
  
Happosai (Nuzzles between Ranko's breasts): RANMA, Oh you shouldn't have!  
  
Ranko: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GET OFFA ME YOU SLIMEY OLD PERVERT!!! MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!!!  
  
Leona: GET OFF OF HER PERVERT! MIZU KEN!!!  
  
! !  
  
Happosai (Flies off): NO FAIR, NO FAIR!  
  
Ranko: I hate that old geezer.  
  
Chizuru starts putting spirit wards on Ranko.  
  
Ranko: ...... What are you doing?  
  
Chizuru: Containing the evil intent that is leeching from you.  
  
Ranko: I'm REALLY beginning to lose my patience. So please, stop that.  
  
Iori: You're losing your patience? I GOT A LOVE SICK SNAKE HERE THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Vice: Why fight it Iori-sama? We are meant to be together?  
  
Iori: By the way, I did kill you and Mature, didn't I?  
  
Vice: Yes. But I forgive you.  
  
Mature (Angry): VICE!!!  
  
Ranko: This day can't get any worse.  
  
Kuno (Running towards Ranko, holds bouquets of roses): PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!   
  
Kyo (Running towards Ranko, holds bouquets of roses): RANKYO!!!  
  
Ranko: ... KILL ME NOW!!!  
  
Chizuru (Holds up ceremonial katana): With pleasure.  
  
Nodoka (Unsheathes Saotome katana): I think not.  
  
(------)  
  
After Chizuru and Nodoka put aside their differences, Ranko decides to just lie on the beach while talking to Leona.  
  
Leona: Ranchan?  
  
Ranko: What is it?  
  
Leona: Why aren't you hanging out as a guy? I know you said if case you got wet, but you're not even going in the water.  
  
Ranko: I was going to go in... Until I was disgusted by what's floating around in it.  
  
Leona: What disgusted you?  
  
Ranko points out to the water and we see Kyo in life-vest, and Kuno in a life preserver.  
  
Kuno & Kyo: COME IN MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS, THE WATER IS FINE! (They Look at each other). WHAT!? SHE IS MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DEFLOWERER OF INNOCENT MAIDENS!  
  
The two idiots start fighting each other. Leona turns her attention back to Ranko.  
  
Leona: I can see why...  
  
Ranko: Yup.  
  
Iori runs pass the two ladies.  
  
Iori (Runs): LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Vice (Runs after Iori): IORI-SAMA! COME BACK TO ME!  
  
Mature (Runs after Vice): DAMN IT VICE, GET BACK HERE!  
  
Ranko (Mock Advises): IORI, YOU SHOULD BEND YOU KNEES MORE WHEN YOU PERFORM THE SAOTOME SECRET FINAL ATTACK!  
  
Iori (In the distance): SHUT UP!  
  
As Iori, Vice, and Mature fade out into the distance, Ranko turns to face Leona.  
  
Ranko: You know what Lechan?  
  
Leona: What?  
  
Ranko: The more things change; the more they stay the same.  
  
Leona (Smiles): For you maybe, but ever since I met you, my life has been turned upside down. NOT that I mind of course.  
  
Ranko (Surprised): You mean you're honestly not mad about that?  
  
Leona: Why should I mind? I've had so much fun these past couple of months. I've actually had fun with my life for the first time ever. I thank you for it.  
  
Ranko: Sure. Anytime Lecgan... You know what?  
  
Leona: What?  
  
Ranko: Ever since I met you, my life has started to make a bit more sense. It has actually been enjoyable as well.  
  
Leona: Glad to help... But, I should say, we've helped each other.  
  
Ranko: Yup.  
  
Leona: Hey Ranchan?  
  
Ranko: Eh?  
  
Leona: Thank you again.  
  
A smile spreads across Ranko's face as she sees Leona is truly happy. This day can't seem to go wrong.  
  
(------)  
  
Nabiki has finally gone over her records completely. She DOES NOT like the pattern she sees forming when she compares Ranma and Leona's lives. These two have faced all odds, become dangers, know what it's like to live the hard life, and always come back for more. To Nabiki, it means one thing.  
  
Nabiki: Too compatible. They're so dang alike. Their personalities are listed as different, but their lives... There's just too much in common with those two. Ranma may actually love her. (Shudders). I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! He can't give up on my sister! I need him in this family, or else all my plans for him are wasted. He's been my prime investment for the past two years. If he gets away now, I will have failed. AND I DO NOT FAIL! I will get you back in my clutches Saotome. You've become too important to my plans. I'll get this 'Leona' out of the picture and I'll get you back my pawn. Because no one escapes the 'Ice Queen' of Nerima. NO ONE...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 20  
  
Next Time: FAST FORWARD! A couple of weeks have gone by and the KOF Tournament is back to being in Japan! How will Nerima be able to hold up against the assault of Ranma Vs. Ryoga? And... Who is Nabiki now working for?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	21. Nerima... Back to the Craziness

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 21: Nerima... Back to Craziness  
  
A good number of months have passed since Ranma has discovered he is the Tenth Hakkeshu. In the meantime he has made new friends and enemies, found love, found family, and has discovered he has more power than he can ever dream of. And that scares him. He doesn't know what the boundaries to his power are, and is afraid of what the consequences will be if he happens to over step those boundaries.  
  
Ranma stands at the bow of the Black Noah, staring towards land as he thinks to himself. He remembers what Chizuru told him. He had to keep an eye out for any sings that Rugal may try something funny. For Rugal is the 'Evil Force' that Chizuru has sensed recently. But Ranma doesn't think so. Sure the guy is evil, but he has no real power to back up his claim. Ranma knows this because, from the few times he has seen Rugal, he has 'read' Rugal's aura. It is quite interesting to Ranma, but he has no idea what it means. There are constant drops and rises to Rugal's aura, and there is a tint of Orochi Power that surfaces within it every now and again. Ranma can tell that Rugal is definitely NOT one of the Hakkeshu or of the Orochi bloodline, but for some odd reason or another, Rugal has the Orochi Power in him. He brought this information to Chizuru. She just waved a finger at Ranma and says that Rugal is the main threat here, and that they should be careful of him. Ranma has no doubts that Rugal is a dangerous man, but still... Ranma feels that Rugal is not this 'Evil Force' that Chizuru has felt.  
  
He doesn't know how right he is...  
  
(------)  
  
Leopold Goenitz, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi; also known by his title of 'Kamikaze no Goniezuu' or 'Goenitz the Divine Wind' stands on a building by Tokyo Harbor. He sees the Black Noah in the far distance. He allows himself a smile. Through this tournament, he has been able to gather enough energy to fill 26 'Enhanced' Amethyst crystals to the brim. He now has half of the energy needed to awaken the Orochi's 'Original Body' and to fully release the Orochi's 'Soul Fragment'. Goenitz thinks to himself for a bit.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): Yes... All is going according to plan. Rugal was right for once. This tournament was actually a great idea to gather energy. I almost have enough to begin the 'Awakening'. Still though... I wonder how the Tenth Hakkeshu is faring...  
  
Goenitz looks out to the Black Noah as it draws closer to shore. He sends his aura out a bit to 'search' for the Tenth Hakkeshu. After a bit he 'sees' the Tenth Hakkeshu's aura, he allows himself to smile. The Tenth Hakkeshu has gotten much stronger, but his power is still 'sealed' a bit, keeping him from reaching his true potential. Goenitz is not sure of what the 'seal' is but doesn't give it a second thought. With all the energy he's gathering, he'll be able to break whatever holds the Tenth Hakkeshu's full power back. Goenitz's eyes widen suddenly. He feels someone on the ship is 'scanning' his aura. Goenitz does not waste anymore time. He lifts his left hand and he disappears into a gust of wind.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma moves around the Black Noah's deck for a bit, but eventually ends up going back to its bow. He looks back to land. He knows it is his homeland of Japan. Yet, he feels no true joy being back. It just means more craziness again. Ranma is in such deep thought that he doesn't notice a person sneak up behind him.  
  
Iori: Hey.  
  
Ranma (Shocked): Wha... Oh. Hi Iori.  
  
Iori (Frowns slightly): That's it? You seem drained Ranma. What's wrong?  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): Not sure. I feel so tired lately. Tired of all the craziness in my life. And this tournament... It is fun, but having A LOT of my 'friends' from back in Nerima here has really taken the joy out of it. And now we're going back there for the tournament. Sigh... I'm not sure how long I can last.  
  
Iori (Confused): How long you can last?  
  
Ranma: Remember back at Billy's Bar? (Iori nods his head). You saw how I acted. True, the Amazons deserved how I acted, but... It was ME that acted that way. I've become more violent lately. I'm afraid Iori. Afraid of what I'm becoming.  
  
Iori just looks at Ranma and slaps him across the face. He than stares into Ranma's eyes.  
  
Iori: Listen Ranma. You shouldn't worry about what you're becoming. You are not turning into the Orochi. If ANYTHING, you've developed a spine! You have backbone now, and you aren't willing to take their shit anymore. And that means, that you will lose your patience with them A LOT quicker than before. So sit back, relax, and just go with the flow of independence.  
  
Ranma: ... Wow... That makes a lot of sense.  
  
Iori: Hey, I try to help. I look out for my family, and you are family.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. Guess I am... WHAT!?!?  
  
Ranma's eyes widen and he stares out to shore. He actually starts to shake from fear of whatever he 'sees'. Iori grabs Ranma's shoulder and shakes him a bit.  
  
Iori (Tense): RANMA! WHAT'S WRONG?  
  
Ranma stares at the oncoming land for a bit. Than he finally breaks his gaze on it.  
  
Ranma: It's gone.  
  
Iori (Confused): What's gone?  
  
Ranma: I felt it. I felt what must be the 'Evil Force' that Chizuru's been talking about. But it disappeared.  
  
Iori: Okay then... We'll just wait for it to show itself again, and we'll beat it down.  
  
Ranma: No Iori. It's not that simple. This aura was complex in its patterns and had high amounts of energy to it. Not only that, but that power was of Orochi!  
  
Iori: ... Someone else with Orochi Power?  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): I think so...  
  
(------)  
  
The Anything Goes Team gets off the Black Noah. There are television cameras and such everywhere. After hearing the announcements for upcoming fights, the Anything Goes Team is in a bit of shock. They will not be participating in any of the fights while in Japan. The three decide to ditch the tournament for a bit and head back to Nodoka's home to do some training in the backyard in the meantime. As they all move through a kata that is part of the Yagami sect of Korobutsu, Ranma asks Iori about what happened earlier.  
  
Ranma: Iori?  
  
Iori: Yeah Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Did you tell Chizuru of what I felt?  
  
Iori (Nods his head): I did. But she didn't believe me. She says that you're just imagining things and that Rugal is the person responsible for all this... Or that you are...  
  
Ranma (Frowns): That delusional fool of a priestess...  
  
Leona (Confused): Ranma, what's wrong?  
  
Ranma (Stops his kata): Sigh... As I was standing on the bow of the Black Noah talking to Iori, I felt an aura. A powerful aura. One of Orochi Power.  
  
Leona stops her kata as well. Iori stops so he can concentrate on the two.  
  
Ranma: I honestly think that this is the 'Evil Force' That Chizuru has been going on and on about. What scares me is this aura had A LOT of power behind it. Enough to rank among the Hakkeshu.  
  
Iori: It's impossible to be an aura of the Hakkeshu. We know who all ten of the Hakkeshu are. HELL, we make up three of them. And I honestly don't think that there's anyone else with Orochi Power. All the Hakkeshu are in the tournament as well. Except for... (Eyes widen). Naw. It couldn't be him. He died back during the '96 tournament.  
  
Leona (Eyes widen): You don't mean...  
  
Iori: I do... Goenitz...  
  
Ranma (Confused): Who's this 'Goenitz'?  
  
Leona: Ranchan, remember how I told you about how there was a man that ruined my life by awakening the Orochi Power within me?  
  
Ranma (Understands): Goenitz was that man, right.  
  
Leona (Nods her head): Yes... He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi.  
  
Iori: But as I said. It can't be him. He's dead.  
  
Ranma: Are you sure?  
  
Iori: Positive. Kyo and I beat his ass into the ground back in '96 and Chizuru sealed him away.  
  
Ranma: How did she seal him?  
  
Iori: After Kyo and I beat him, Goenitz was left standing bruised, burnt, and bloodied. Chizuru than did a bunch of chants, and the winds started to pick up. He cursed at us as he disappeared within those gusts of wind.  
  
Leona: I hope it isn't him. I hate him. I hope that bastard is rotting in hell.  
  
Iori (Smirks): Oh my... Such language...  
  
Leona: DON'T JOKE WITH ME! Because of that... THAT MONSTER, I killed... I killed...  
  
Leona can't continue. She stares at her hands. They have long been stained with the blood of the innocents she slaughtered when Goenitz sent her into the Riot of Blood. She falls to her knees, still staring at her hands. All she can think of is the death and destruction she caused with these two hands of hers. She cries. As she cries into her hands. She thinks in the back of her mind how it's ironic. She cries into her hands as if it's a way to wash away the stain of death that lingers with them. She feels something wrap around her. It's Ranma's arms.  
  
Ranma: Come inside Lechan. We'll get you cleaned up.  
  
Ranma helps Leona to her feet, and he gets her inside to clean her up. Iori just stands outside, staring at the sky. All the while he thinks to himself.  
  
Iori (Thinks): Goenitz... If it is you... Be prepared. I will kill Kyo Kusanagi, but... It looks like I may have to make a little 'detour' to take care of your sorry ass if this 'Evil Force' is you first. If it's not... Be thankful you're rotting in hell.  
  
(------)  
  
The Tendo Dojo. People have come from all over Japan to watch the fight going on here. Nabiki scans the crowds making bets on the fight that was set up for the King of Fighters Tournament. It is the Shingi Trioca Team Vs. the Nerima Alliance Team. The battle has been raging for a bit. So far on the Shingi Trioca Team Chizuru Kagura has been beaten and Saishu Kusanagi is up to fight. On the Nerima Alliance Team, Both Cologne and Ukyo Kuonji have been beaten and now Pantyhose Taro stands up as the last fighter for his team. Personally Nabiki hopes Pantyhose wins. If he does Nabiki makes another 1,803,936 Yen. If he loses, Nabiki then will lose 43,605 Yen.  
  
Saishu: You don't look like much boy.  
  
Pantyhose: Whatever. Prepare to fall old man.  
  
Saishu: OLD MAN!?!?  
  
Pantyhose (Smiles): Yes. HUH-HUH!  
  
Saishu: I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!! EXORCISM OF ONE HUNDRED EIGHT BLOWS!!!  
  
Saishu's sends a Magatama blast forward. The technique itself is similar to Iori's Dark Thrust, only the flames are orange instead of purple. Pantyhose easily jumps over the technique and shoots a band of pantyhose at Saishu. The band wraps around Saishu's left arm and Pantyhose sends Saishu up into the air and slamming back down into the earth many, many, MANY times.  
  
Pantyhose: HUH-HUH! That was easy. You had enough you old fool.  
  
Saishu (Gets up): NEVER!!! HEAVENLY GIFT OF FOUR HUNDRED ONE AND SEVEN BLOWS!!!  
  
Pantyhose is surprised by the speed with which Saishu pounces towards him. Saishu punches Pantyhose in the gut and sends him flying backwards amidst orange flames, due to the momentum of the punch.  
  
Saishu: I'M THE GREATEST! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!  
  
Pantyhose (Clutches stomach): Grr...  
  
Nabiki, not wanting to lose money, decides to help out.  
  
Nabiki (Shouts): YOU IDIOT! USE THE KOI POND!!!  
  
Saishu (Confused): Koi pond? What good will that do?  
  
Pantyhose runs over to the Koi pond and jumps into it. Saishu is left staring, wondering what the heck that boy's trying to do. Suddenly a HUGE creature with the head of a bull, the body of a sasquatch, crane wings, octopus tentacles, and an eel for a tail springs forth from the small pond. Most of the fans try to run away, but there are so many people, and only one gate. So a lot are forced to stay.  
  
Saishu (Scared): WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?  
  
Pantyhose-Minataur then stands before Saishu and laughs.  
  
Pantyhose-Minataur: HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH...  
  
Saishu: ... FLAME PAGODA!!!  
  
Saishu flicks some Magatama with his wrist, but Pantyhose-Minataur just catches his hand, crushes it, and tosses Saishu into the next city.  
  
Saishu (As he flies away): AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Pantyhose-Minataur lets out a loud, hearty laugh at his victory. Nodoka walks up to Pantyhose as she unsheathes her katana.  
  
Nodoka: So... You cannot defeat someone unless you turn into your cursed form? You are no warrior. You are a coward. I shall stop you  
  
Pantyhose-Minataur (Cracks his knuckles): HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH, HUH-HUH...  
  
Nodoka: And I will stop that GOD AWFUL LAUGH!  
  
Pantyhose-Minataur stands in shock. No one has EVER made fun of his horrible laugh. His name, yes, BUT NOT HIS LAUGH! This angers Pantyhose-Minataur to no end. He sends his right fist flying at Nodoka, only to miss and have her cut the backside of his hand. He grasps his hand, screaming in pain as he tries to cover the wound. His distraction is all the time Nodoka needs. She sheathes her katana and puts her hands together and gathers some Magatama no Orochi. The ball of flame in her hand grows brighter. Soon she unleashes it upon the dumb beast.  
  
Nodoka (Shoots flames forward): EIGHT WINE GOBLETS!!!  
  
The result is a move similar to Iori's Drunken Grail Gasher, only the flame is brighter in light intensity, so one can barely look at it, and it is more of a whitish color with a purple tint to it. It scores a direct hit on Pantyhose-Minataur and he's frozen into place by the flames.  
  
Nodoka: I'll end this now!  
  
Nodoka then grasps the sheath of her katana with one hand, and the hilt of her katana with the other. Magatama no Orochi begins to cover the two objects as Nodoka transfers her Magatama no Orochi into it. She herself then starts to be covered in Magatama no Orochi. Pantyhose-Minataur can only watch in horror, as he is stuck in place. Finally she strikes.  
  
Nodoka (As she unsheathes her katana): VENGEANCE OF EIGHT GODS!!!  
  
Nodoka's aims her katana at Pantyhose-Minataur and it shoots of a beam of Magatama no Orochi that makes the Kusanagi clan's Serpent Wave seem tame in comparison. The blast strikes Pantyhose-Minataur head on, gaining eight hits on him. He can no longer stand the pain and unconsciousness claims him. He stands for a bit, his arms hanging to his sides. He then falls backwards and lands with a sickening thud. Nodoka than sheathes her katana, straightens out her kimono and holds her left hands to her face.  
  
Nodoka: This battle is won. But there will be more.  
  
Everyone stares. They are speechless by the complexity of that battle. They soon break out into cheers, chanting Nodoka's name. This was the best fight since the Anything Goes Team Vs. the New Face Team. Also, everyone that bet on the Shingi Trioca Team in this match gets a hefty pot back. Nabiki grasps the sides of her head. She can't believe that Nodoka had so much power. The way things have been slipping under her nose left and right she wants to scream. After all, she's now out 43,605 Yen because of her lack of information.  
  
(------)  
  
Back at Nodoka's home, specifically in the kitchen, Ranma give Leona a cup of green tea. Leona thanks Ranma and starts to drink from the cup. Ranma can't help but notice the child-like quality with which Leona holds her cup. It makes Ranma smile at the innocence the gesture has, but it also saddens him, knowing that such an evil person has had such a powerful negative affect on her. He can't take the silence and decides to break it.  
  
Ranma: Lechan, are you going to be all right?  
  
Leona: I'll be fine. Really. It's just that... Sometimes, remembering the past hurts. And I do mean hurts...  
  
Ranma: It's okay. You ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you.  
  
Leona grabs onto Ranma in a fierce hug, literally digging her face into his neck. For her, Ranma has become a lifeline. He is the first person to look past the horrors she's lived through, and the horrors she has committed, and become; to see the scared, lost child, that just wants to be loved by someone. Ranma hugs her back. He lets Leona cry into his neck. But he knows now that the tears are not of sadness, but of joy. They have a warmth to them that is not found in tears of sadness. Iori stands by the doorframe to the kitchen. He nods his head and a smile crosses his lips. He then turns around and heads outside to the backyard.   
  
(------)  
  
Once outside Iori looks up to the sky again. It's getting late. Even though the sun is still out, the moon is now visible. And it's a crescent moon none-the-less. The smile on Iori's lips now spreads to allow his teeth to show. He sees this as a sign. That the Yagami clan (the crescent moon) is finally ascending to grace, while the Kusanagi clan (the sun) is descending from it. But he can't help but get the feeling it could mean something else. It could also mean that Ranma was the best thing to ever happen in Iori's bitter, hate filled, tortuous life; and that Ranma is what truly is bringing the Yagami clan to glory. After all, Ranma has none of the bitterness other members of the Yagami clan have had, he is actually a pretty likeable person, and he is the best fighter Iori has ever faced. Ranma is indeed the silver lining in the dark cloud that has been the history of the Yagami clan. Iori covers his face with his right hand and hunches over a bit while looks down. A light chuckle escapes his. He then lifts his head a bit and the light chuckle turns into a small laugh as his hand moves to cover his eyes. He then stands up and his head held back, his right hand holding onto the right side of it as roaring laughter escapes from him.  
  
(------)  
  
Nabiki is up in her room. She cannot believe what she witnessed. She is now out a lot of money thanks to Nodoka. She curses her as she looks through her 'files' for some of her negatives of 'Ranko'. She figures A LOT of KOF Fight Fans will want 'risqué' pictures of Iori Yagami's 'sister', and Nabiki is more than happy to oblige. As Nabiki looks through the ones she considers the 'best' until Kasumi knocks on her door.  
  
Kasumi (Outside Nabiki's room): Hello, Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: What is it Kasumi? I'm very busy at the moment.  
  
Kasumi: There's a man down here. He says he has a business proposition for you.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks for a moment before answering): Tell him to wait in the living room. I'll be right down.  
  
Kasumi: Okay.  
  
Kasumi walks downstairs to tend to their guest as Nabiki puts away her 'files' and negatives she has of Ranma. She goes downstairs to see Kasumi serving tea to a gaijin. He is very peculiar looking man. He is wearing a dark blue military style coat with thin black leather shoulder pads, blue pants, and black leather boots. What is the most eye-catching about him however is his hair. It is black at the sides, but it is white and gray with blonde highlights on top. The man turns to address Nabiki when he sees her enter the room.  
  
Man: Nabiki Tendo I presume?  
  
Nabiki (Raises her left eyebrow): And who wants to know?  
  
Man: Just a simple person looking for information and locations.  
  
Nabiki: Information I can handle. Locations, I could probably help you with. But I suggest using a map. My services ARE NOT cheap.  
  
Man (Poker faced): I am well aware of that.  
  
The man places a wad of Yen onto the table. Nabiki picks it up, counts, and almost faints. The man just handed her 500,000 Yen. More than enough to cut her loss today and then some.  
  
Nabiki: And what would you like to know?  
  
Man: I am looking for information on a houseguest you once had here. A boy by the name of Ranma Saotome.  
  
Nabiki: And what would you like of him?  
  
Man: I want all the information you have on him. Leave NOTHING OUT! That includes details on his battles, his CURSE (Nabiki and Kasumi's jaws drop), and what he is capable of now. If you don't mind of course.  
  
Nabiki (Shocked): How did you...  
  
Man (Interrupts): Know of the curse? Simple. I have kept my eye on Ranma for a little while. I know of certain 'aspects' of his life. But not all. I'm sure you have a good amount of information I would find useful.  
  
Nabiki: Indeed. But... It will cost you a bit more then...  
  
Nabiki's eyes widen as he drops another 500,000 Yen onto the table.  
  
Man (Grins): Will this be enough?  
  
Nabiki nods her head dumbly and runs upstairs to get EVERYTHING she has on Ranma. Kasumi just stares at the man. She doesn't like how he knows about Ranma-kun's biggest secret. She also doesn't like the fact that he's manipulating her sister so easily. As she stares, she tries to remember some of her father's teachings. Specifically, reading a person's aura. She tries to regain focus on that 'part' of her life, but she can't get anything. Which could mean one of three things. She is so out of touch with her training, she can't do it, (which she doubts), that the man is too relaxed and has no aura coming off him at the moment, or the man is so advanced in martial arts, he knows how to hide his strength from those weaker then himself. She prays silently that is isn't the third option. Kasumi doesn't like to think of anything bad happening to her friend Ranma. He's been a major source of excitement since he came into her dull life, and has been a good friend that would listen to her. She decides to try a more direct approach to getting to know the man sitting in front of her.  
  
Kasumi: Would you like anything else to eat or drink sir?  
  
Man: No thank you. The tea is fine, and I'm not hungry.  
  
Kasumi almost frowns, but doesn't. She's become very good at hiding and suppressing her anger. She had to do it for years since her mother Kimiko died. She decides the 'Good Host' routine would work.  
  
Kasumi: Well, is there anything else Mister?  
  
Man: My name is Leopold.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): Leopold... That is an interesting name...  
  
(------)  
  
There's a boy that walks through Nerima. A boy looking for vengeance on the one he blames everything bad on. A boy by the name of Ryoga Hibiki aka P-chan. He realized that he will never have Akane. He remembers her tears and speech from a few nights ago as he continues to march along.  
  
------  
  
On the Black Noah, the night before...  
  
Akane (Holding P-chan): P-chan, IT'S NOT FAIR! RANMA IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! I know what he's become, and I have Shingo now... BUT I DON'T CARE! HE IS MINE! HE'S BEEN MINE SINCE HE FIRST CAME TO NERIMA! HOW DARE HE ATTACK ME WHILE IN NEKO-KEN! THE JERK! IF HE WAS HERE, I'D MALLET HIM! But still... IT'S ALL RYOGA'S FAULT THIS HAPPENED!!!  
  
P-chan: BWEE!?!?  
  
Akane: IT IS! Because HE made Ranma into a demon. It's HIS entire fault this happened! THERE'S NO WAY I AM TO BLAME! THERE'S NO REASON TO HATE ME!!! DAMN YOU RANMA! IT'S ALL YOUR AND RYOGA'S FAULT!  
  
------  
  
Ryoga stares mutely at the surroundings. He knows Ranma has to be around here somewhere... Of course... Ryoga didn't remember there being camels around where Ranma's Mother's house is....  
  
Ryoga: ... WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!?!? DAMN YOU RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU SAOTOME!!!  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 21  
  
Next Time: Ryoga begins his quest to find and kill Ranma. Kasumi and Nabiki get too know Leopold a bit more, and his reasons for hiring Nabiki. Soun meets an old family member he hasn't really talked to in years, at his wife's grave. And Ranma trains some more.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	22. A Secret of the Tendos...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 22: A Secret of the Tendos...  
  
It is very early in the morning at the Tendo Dojo. The sun isn't even up, and the crescent moon seems to swim in the night sky among all the stars. Kasumi gets up, but not to do her chores as she usually does. She heads out to the dojo. She goes to the farthest right hand corner of the room. She knocks on the floorboards with the back of her palm. Once she hears one of the floorboards make a semi-loud creek, she knows it is the one. She places her hands by the sides of the floorboard and pulls it up. She than sticks her hands into the darkness that is underneath the floor, and feels around in it. She finally touches what she's looking for, and gives a sigh of relief as she pulls it out of its dark hiding place. It is a long, skinny chest, very simplistic in its design, yet intricately detailed. It is definitely a couple of hundreds of years old. It is made of polished cherry tree wood, and is painted a dark forest green. There is a small amber gemstone in the center of lid, which acts as a lock. Kasumi holds the chest and looks at it for a long time. She puts the box to the side and puts the floorboard back into place. She runs back into the house quickly, and quietly. She makes it to her room and locks the door behind her. She places the box on the bed and walks over and draws her curtains on her window. As she walks over to sit on her bed, and hold the box, she thinks of what this 'Leopold' person told them last night as Nabiki came back downstairs...  
  
------  
  
Kasumi sits in the same room staring at the man that calls himself 'Leopold'. This man's presence sends cold chills up her spine. Kasumi does not like this person at all. Usually, she just shuts out these bad thoughts of people, but for once, it feels as though she should not let her guard down around this man. Nabiki finally comes back downstairs with a stack of folders and photos. She than places it all on the table before Leopold.  
  
Nabiki: How's this Mr....?  
  
Leopold: My name is Leopold. Well, let me see.  
  
Leopold grabs one of the photos on top of the stack of 'information'. It is one of Ranma in his girl for sleeping on her stomach and the strap of her shirt is falling off. Leopold lets off an appreciative whistle. This act disgusts Kasumi, and makes Nabiki smile. After all, to her, a satisfied customer is one she can get A LOT of Yen out of. Leopold than puts the photo down. He picks up Ranma's profile with his left hand, and scratches his beard with his other as he reads it.  
  
Leopold (Reads out loud): Name. Ranma Saotome. Birthplace. Japan. Birth date. July 5th, 1981. Hair. Black when male, and red when female. Eye color. Blue. Height. 1.79 m (5'9") when male, and 1.69 m (5'5") when female. Weight. 69 kg (150 lbs) when male, and 59 kg (128 lbs) when female. Blood type. A. Hobbies. Martial arts, training, and eating. Favorite food. Okonomiyaki. Favorite sport. All. Most valuable. Leona... Hm hm hm hm... Well now... This IS of real interest indeed...   
  
Kasumi stares at Nabiki. She is furious with Nabiki. She can't believe Nabiki would write 'that' into Ranma's profile. Now, his friend Leona may be in trouble as well. She wants to yell at her sister, but after suppressing her 'bad feelings' for so long, she doesn't remember how to show anger anymore. All she can do is stare and seethe on the inside with anger.  
  
Leopold (Puts down profile): Well then. I am certain that this will be of use to me. I thank you for your service. But I still need some help.  
  
Nabiki (Folds her arms behind her back): My services aren't...  
  
Leopold knows where she's going, and he drops another wad of Yen onto the table. Nabiki picks it up and counts 20,000. She than kneels by the table, and wait for Leopold to continue.  
  
Leopold: Tell me this. Have you ever heard of the 'Sacred Treasures of the Shingi Trioca'?  
  
Nabiki (Nods her head): Yes. I know of that legend. Those were the three 'relics' used by the three heroes to slay the 'Demon Hydra-dragon' about 1,800 years ago.  
  
Kasumi notices that this 'Leopold' person winced when Nabiki said "Demon Hydra-dragon". She wonders why that is, but doesn't say anything.  
  
Leopold: Well, as I was saying before, I am looking for locations. But more specifically, I am looking for the locations of those three treasures.  
  
Kasumi: Treasures? What do you want those treasures for?  
  
Leopold directs Kasumi a cold-hard glare, which petrifies Kasumi into place. Nabiki is about to say something about this, but Leopold just holds up another 10,000 Yen in his right hand, and Nabiki gleefully snatches it. Kasumi is than horrified by the way her sister is acting. She truly sees her sister Nabiki for the mercenary she truly is. Leopold than breaks his gaze on her and turns to Nabiki.  
  
Leopold: Now, as I was about to say before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED! (Kasumi tenses with this). I want these three treasures for my museum's new exhibit.  
  
Nabiki (Raises her left eyebrow): Museum?  
  
Leopold: Yes. I am one of the heads at the Guggenheim Museum of History in New York City, NY State, U.S.A.  
  
Nabiki (Interested): Really? What's the exhibit?  
  
Leopold: We are adding a 'Legends of Feudal Japan' wing to our museum. We want the three treasures as the 'center pieces' to this new exhibit.  
  
Nabiki: What are these treasures I'm looking for exactly? And are you even sure they exist? They are just from a legend after all.  
  
Leopold: I know for a fact that they exist. This is because, I myself have seen one of them, but was not able to get it. The one I saw was the 'Yata Mirror'. It is a mirror that can see past illusions, and into a person's true self. Then there's the Yasakani Beads. They protect the human soul from 'outside' influences. Finally, there is the Kusanagi Katana, which was used to behead the 'Demon Hydra-dragon'. This sword is full of spiritual energy.  
  
Nabiki: And what will I be paid if I find these items for you?  
  
Leopold: If you can find where they are, I will pay you 1,750,000 Yen, per location. If you actually get your hands on the items for me yourself... You can name your price.  
  
Nabiki hears this, and lets her 'emotionless mask' drop. She literally jumps on the table and does a little dance that could rival one of Genma and Soun after they hear Ranma will marry Akane, laughing all the while. Kasumi is in utter shock by all this. Nabiki is showing more emotion than she has shown in YEARS. And, the fact this man wants these three items. Kasumi can tell that 'Leopold' is obviously lying to them. But Nabiki doesn't care. All she can see at the moment is Yen, Dollar, Lira, Franc, and Pound signs flashing before her eyes. This is definitely not good. Especially if one of the things he wants is...  
  
------  
  
Kasumi's thoughts go back to the present. She opens up the box. It is red velvet on the inside, and a sheathed katana sits in its specially shaped groove. Kasumi pulls out the sheathed katana and studies the sides of it. The sheath has six sun symbols of the Kusanagi clan imprinted on both sides of it. Kasumi knows a secret about this symbol though. She knows that the symbol is actually an eclipsed sun. That the dark circle in the center of the sun is actually the moon.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): The sun and the moon. Kusanagi and Yagami...  
  
Kasumi slightly unsheathes the katana. The katana still has the luster it did when she first hid the katana, after her mother instructed her that no one should know about it. Kasumi looks at the area of the katana connected to the hilt, and sees that the katana has the same symbol as it does on the sheath. Her mother's sword IS the Kusanagi Katana.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): Why does that man want mother's sword? It does not belong to him, and it is incredibly powerful. I can't talk to Nabiki about this. She'll just give it to the man for money. I have to keep this safe. But whom can I talk to? If I go to father, he'll start waving it around, as if it were his own, and Nabiki will get it. Akane would break it. Happosai and Genma would just pawn it for money. Cologne would just steal it. And the others wouldn't understand.  
  
Kasumi comes to a decision. One she is afraid to make, but one she realizes is the only 'good' choice.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): I'll have to go to 'auntie' Nodoka about this. It may break our friendship, and my friendship with Ranma... But I need someone to look after Mother's heirloom.  
  
Kasumi lets out a heavy sigh. She puts the katana back into its sheath fully, and places it into its groove in the chest, and closes the lid. She places it under her bed for the time being. She takes an old photo album off the bookshelf above her bed, and looks through it. She takes out one of the pictures. The picture has her mother Kimiko in a dark green kimono, with her katana in a bundle like Nodoka usually does with hers, Kasumi as a 5 year old girl playing with a 6 year old boy with messy brown hair, and an older man to the side wearing a green hakama and scratching his beard. She turns it around to the back, and reads what's listed.  
  
Kasumi: Family picnic. June 30th, 1982. From left to right. Kimiko Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Kyo Kusanagi, and Saishu Kusanagi...  
  
Kasumi than puts the photo in her dresser drawer. She will have to show it to 'auntie' Nodoka when she sees her next. She places the photo album back on the bookshelf and just lies back in bed. She can't sleep. She has too much on her mind. She almost wishes to go back to her 'ignorant' ways. When she could just treat everything with a smile, a cup of tea, and an "Oh my." But she knows that the time for that is over. She has to take charge now, before things get out of hand even more so.  
  
(------)  
  
Ryoga stands at the docks where the Black Noah is docked. At least he found his way back to Japan. He sees Vice and Mature sitting by some crates, talking to each other. He goes up to them.  
  
Ryoga: Excuse me. Can you tell me where the Saotome compound is? I have to kill Ranma.  
  
Vice (To Mature): ... Who's this nut?  
  
Mature: I believe that boy is Ryoga Hibiki. Captain of the Kill Ranma Team.  
  
Vice: Well THAT was obvious. But what I mean is... (Turns to Ryoga). Why do you need to kill him now? Wait until you fight in the tournament.  
  
Ryoga: I'M TIRED OF WAITING! I WANT TO KILL RANMA SAO...  
  
Vice: TRANQUILITY!!!  
  
Vice shoots her arm out like a snake, and locks her hand around Ryoga's ankle. She then tosses him with great strength to a far away place. Unfortunately, that place happens to be the center of Nerima.  
  
Ryoga (As he flies through the air): THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SAOTOME...  
  
Vice (To Mature): Now... As I was saying...  
  
(------)  
  
The sun is up and shining. Leona is all dressed and ties her shoes. She is ready to start some more training with Ranma. She runs to Ranma and Iori's room. She opens the door, only to find... The two still sleeping on their futons at opposite sides of the room. And snoring LOUDLY, might I add...  
  
Leona (Thinks): CHRIST! It's 10 in the morning! Are these two gonna sleep the day away?  
  
As if to answer her, Iori mutters in his sleep.  
  
Iori (Asleep): Heh heh... Die Kyo... Heh heh... Meat... Yummy meat...  
  
Leona stares at Iori's sleeping form. She does NOT want to know what THAT was about...  
  
Leona (Thinks): Okay... Well... If they're gonna sleep the day away, I might as well TRY to get them up. Nothing less of a nuclear explosion gets these two up. Let's see if a nice COLD shower will wake these two sleeping beauties...  
  
Leona than uses her powers to solidify the water molecules in the air more. Soon there are two balls of water floating in the air.  
  
Leona (Thinks): I got GOOD!!! Hmm... Should I, or shouldn't I? (Smiles evilly). I will!  
  
With that the two balls of cold water splash down on the unsuspecting victims. 'Ranko' shoots up, jumping up and down screaming about "COLD, COLD, COLD!!!" Iori on the other hand.  
  
Iori (Still asleep): SNOOOOOOOOOORE...  
  
Ranko: Brrr... WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?  
  
Leona: Well... You two were still sleeping. And you promised me we'd do some more training. So, if it's not too much...  
  
Ranko: Okay. Let me change back to a guy first.  
  
Leona: How will we get Iori up?  
  
Ranko (Smiles): Simple really. (Goes up to Iori's ear). Hey Iori! Kyo is here ready to fight you to the death!  
  
In a split second Iori is up, and in his fighting stance.  
  
Iori: YES!!! OH HOW I'VE WAITED FOR THIS DAY!!! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THAT SCUM OF THE EARTH KYO!?!?  
  
Ranko (Tries to sound mechanical): Sorry. The wuss of a fighter you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again...  
  
Iori (Aura flairs to life, clenches and unclenches his hands): RAAAANNNMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranko: ... Lechan... Looks like we'll have to practice a bit later... Okay?  
  
Leona (Nods her head): Okay. Don't take too long.  
  
With that Ranko shoots out of the room like a bat out of hell. Iori than picks up chase after the petite redhead. All the while Ranko laughs as Iori screams out profanity after profanity behind her.  
  
Iori: WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE DEAD, YOU LITTLE (&*#@*&%@*^$*^$^@(*^*((&@%&@#)^@&^%@#^$%%@!!!  
  
Ranko: Oh my!  
  
Leona just smiles and shakes her head in resignation as Iori chases his now female cousin around Nodoka's backyard.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Those two are never gonna change... And I like it that way...  
  
(------)  
  
It is now the afternoon. Soun Tendo walks to a graveyard alone. He is carrying three white roses with him. He stops by a tombstone marked for his wife.  
  
Kimiko Tendo  
Caring Wife and Mother. Struck down by illness.  
Born: March 31st, 1954  
Died: October 20th, 1986  
"You rest with God now little one."  
  
Soun stands in front of the tombstone. He thinks about all the joyous times he had with his wife. When he first met her. When he met her family. Their wedding. The births of his three wonderful children. And a few more 'personal' memories. The smile on his face shows for a little while, but it than disappears as soon as it reappears. He knows he may not be able to keep his pledge to Genma.  
  
Soun (Thinks): Genma old friend... I don't think we can hide it from them any longer. We have to get Ranma and Akane married soon. It may be the only way to end the Blood Feud. If we don't get them to marry, we may get dragged into a Feud that has gone on for longer than we could even imagine...  
  
Soun continues to think as a man sneaks up behind him.  
  
Man: So Soun. How's life been treating you?  
  
Soun: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... Oh... Hi Saishu...  
  
Saishu: Heh... Still Jump after all these years brother-in-law?  
  
Soun: Yes Saishu. It's so hard to calm down... After your sister died, I've been a nervous wreck.  
  
Saishu: Heck Soun! What's with you now? WAIT! Don't tell me. You are going through another one of those... Hmm... Whatcha callit?  
  
Soun: Breakdowns...  
  
Saishu: Yeah. That's it. How've the girls been doing?  
  
Soun (Smiles): Kasumi is an absolute joy. She has every bit of kindness, and such that I loved about my wife in her. Nabiki... Well... She is very loyal to her family. Akane is a scrapper as always, but she seems to be applying herself more lately. She entered the tournament with her cousin's disciple Shingo.  
  
Saishu: Shingo isn't a bad boy either... Dense yes... But definitely not bad. I just wish Kyo would just tell the boy that Magatama cannot be learned, but you have to be born with it. By the way, have any of your girls...  
  
Soun (Interrupts): No. I can honestly say that none of my children have the gift of the spirit flame as your son Kyo does.  
  
Saishu (Folds arms behind his head): Too bad. Oh well... Guess it's better this way. Now that there are more Yagamis on the loose...  
  
Soun (Shivers): Please... Can we talk of something else?  
  
Saishu: ... Soun, you REALLY have gotten jumpy in your old age...  
  
Soun: I'm sorry... It's just that...  
  
Saishu (Interrupts): That you need a REST! Seriously, I have no idea WHY you even entered the tournament.  
  
Soun: I HAVE TO GET RANMA TO MARRY AKANE!!!  
  
Saishu: ...... Oooooookay...  
  
Soun: ... Sorry brother-in-law. I have been edgy lately. How about this? Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You'd get to see the family. I know you haven't seen the girls in years, and they'd be happy to see their uncle Saishu.  
  
Saishu (Smiles): I'd be delighted! How about I bring Kyo too? I know he hasn't seen his cousins in a long time as well.  
  
Soun (Smiles): WONDERFUL! It will be a regular family-get-together.  
  
Saishu: Indeed! By the way... Has Kasumi developed my sister's skill in cooking?  
  
Soun: Yes indeed! She's every bit as wonderful in the kitchen as her mother was. Nabiki I'm actually not sure. Akane... Don't ask...  
  
Saishu: Hmm... Sounds serious...  
  
Soun: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! AKANE CAN'T EVEN BOIL WATER CORRECTLY!!!  
  
Saishu: Well... As long as curry isn't the only thing she can cook, she'll be all right.  
  
Soun looks up at Saishu with tearful eyes.  
  
Saishu: ... Oh crap. It IS that bad, isn't it?  
  
Soun: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! MY BABY GIRL CAN'T COOK!!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Saishu: DAMN SOUN! CAN THE WATER WORKS ALREADY!!!  
  
Soun: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! MY BROTHER-IN-LAW YELLED AT ME!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Its times like these that Saishu wishes he owned a 12 gauge shot gun...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma, Iori, and Leona do a kata in the backyard as Nodoka watches their form. She's quite impressed with the grace and synchronization that they all use when they move through the kata. She knows they are truly gifted in martial arts. Nodoka begins to wonder why Iori and Ranma's fathers were so hard on the boys to be the best they could be? They would have reached this skill level on their own, WITHOUT their fathers' 'help'. She sighs. There's no way to change past mistakes. But Leona... Nodoka is quite impressed by the fact she became such a great fighter herself. Nodoka remembers that Leona's father Guidel. Though powerful, due to the fact he was one of the original Four Heavenly Kings, his level in the 'Art' just plain sucked. And they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree... Nodoka sees Ranma and his own father Genma as proof to that idea being false. Oh well. Nodoka goes inside to make tea for everyone, when the doorbell rings. Nodoka walks to the door and looks through the peephole in it. She is surprised to see Kasumi there. Kasumi seems to be carrying a bag with her. She opens the door to let her in.  
  
Nodoka: Kasumi. What brings you here?  
  
Kasumi: Please auntie, we have to talk... Before things get more out of hand than they already have...  
  
(------)  
  
Ryoga walks through the streets of Nerima. He STILL can't find his way to the Saotome compound. He notices 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki' over in the corner of his vision. He feels great that he found SOMETHING familiar. He runs in and starts making demands.  
  
Ryoga: WHERE IS EITHER THE TENDO DOJO, OR THE SAOTOME COMPOUND!?!?  
  
Ukyo (From behind the grill): What do YOU want, JACKASS?  
  
Ryoga: Well, I want to know where Ranma is! I NEED TO KILL HIM!!!  
  
Most of the patrons to the restaurant just stare at the raving lunatic.  
  
Ukyo: ... Just leave Pig-boy...  
  
Ryoga (Grabs Ukyo by her shirt): TELL ME WHERE RANMA IS!!!  
  
Ukyo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?  
  
Ryoga (Starts to shake Ukyo): YOU KNOW! TELL ME!  
  
At this point the patrons of the restaurant get up from their seats to stop Ryoga. They are the Art of Fighting Team. (Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia). And the Ikari Team. (Commander Heidern, Ralf Jones, and Clark Steele).  
  
Heidern: What do you think you are doing to the lady?  
  
Ryoga (Angry): NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!  
  
Yuri: YOU MALE CHAUVINISTIC PIG!!!  
  
Ryoga: DON'T CALL ME A...  
  
Ryo: RYUKO RANBU!!!  
  
Ryo jumps at Ryoga with a series of fast passed punches, kicks, and finishes with a quick ki blast. Ryoga goes flying over to Ralf and Clark, and the two get him on the ground and start beating on him. As Ryoga tries to stand Yuri sets off her Haoh Sho Koh Ken. The huge ki blast from Yuri sends Ryoga flying out the door of Ucchan's. Ryoga lies in the street. He is in quite A LOT of well-deserved pain. While lying in the street, he mutters to himself.  
  
Ryoga: Curse you Ranma... You demon... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Heidern steps out of Ucchan's.  
  
Heidern: Hey PIG!  
  
Ryoga (Looks up): DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Heidern: Catch...  
  
Heidern takes a grenade out of his coat, pulls out the pin and tosses it to Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
!  
  
The dust settles and Ryoga is gone. Once again he is flying through the air. And lands right in Doctor Tofu's Office through the roof with a loud crash.  
  
Tofu (Stares at the mess): I swear... I should get a sunroof installed...  
  
Ryoga (Hallucinates): All... Your... Fault... Ranma...  
  
Pig-boy passes out.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 22  
  
Next Time: Kasumi talks with Nodoka and the Anything Goes Team about her past, and what's going on. She wants to break of this engagement before things get out of hand. They decide to do it at dinner... When Kyo and his father are supposed to come over... PLUS Ryoga FINALLY makes his way to Ranma.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	23. Ranma Vs. Ryoga! Their Final Showdown!

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 23: Ranma Vs. Ryoga! Their Final Showdown!  
  
Kasumi kneels quietly at a table in the Dining/Living room of the Saotome compound. She keeps eyeing the bag to her side, all the while thinking how she's going to break the news to her 'auntie' Nodoka.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): Okay Kasumi, think. What's the best way to break this to her? ............ Dang! I know that no matter what I say, the truth will get me in trouble. But I need help, and 'auntie' will help me... But, will she still be friends with me? And how will Ranma and Mr. Iori take it? Oh my... I could be in trouble with him...  
  
As Kasumi thinks of just running out, Nodoka comes back in with a pot of tea, and five cups.  
  
Kasumi: 'Auntie', there are only two of us. So why five cups?  
  
Nodoka (Lifts her cup to drink some tea): I'm sure Ranma and the others will join us after they have finished their training.  
  
Kasumi (Pales): Oh... All right...  
  
Nodoka (Worried): Kasumi? Are you all right?  
  
Kasumi (Shakes her head): No...  
  
Nodoka: What's wrong?  
  
Kasumi (Looks at Nodoka): Promise you won't be mad?  
  
Nodoka (Surprised): What?  
  
Kasumi (Eyes start watering): Promise!?  
  
Nodoka: Kasumi dear? What's wrong?  
  
Kasumi (Takes in a deep breath): This...  
  
Kasumi holds out her right hand. She closes her eyes and concentrates. After a couple of seconds an orange flame engulfs her hand. Nodoka's eyes widen. She drops her teacup, and it smashes on the table. Kasumi looks at Nodoka with an expression of fear and shame. She puts the flame out. Finally, Nodoka mutters a single word.  
  
Nodoka: Magatama...  
  
Kasumi (Looks down): Yes...  
  
Nodoka (Slightly frowns): You are of the Kusanagi, I presume?  
  
Kasumi (Ashamed): Yes...  
  
Kasumi is afraid to look 'auntie' Nodoka in the eyes. A few minutes pass. Kasumi gathers her courage and finally looks up at Nodoka. What she sees surprises, and worries her. Nodoka has an expression of worry herself, mixed with a bit of anger, yet... There is sympathy in the look.  
  
Nodoka (Neutral tone): Why? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?  
  
Kasumi: My mother told me to keep my power a secret. And father specifically told me not to mention the relation to the Kusanagi clan to anyone.  
  
Nodoka: How is it you are related to the Kusanagi?  
  
Kasumi: My mother is was one of the Kusanagi clansmen. Her maiden name was Kimiko Kusanagi.  
  
Nodoka (Rubs the side of her head): Hmm... You are part of the Kusanagi clan... Oh boy... This could get ugly...  
  
Kasumi: Please 'auntie'! I don't want to have to fight you or the others because of something that happened 660 years ago! I just...  
  
Nodoka (Curious): You just what?  
  
Kasumi: I just want to be your friend... (Kasumi bows low). I am sorry for the past discretions my ancestors have brought upon your ancestors. I wish to ask for forgiveness, for our misgivings.  
  
Nodoka is genuinely surprised. She stares at Kasumi's bowing form, and she doesn't know what to think. She has mixed feelings of betrayal, anger, awe, sympathy, and a hint of joy. She is angry that something so important is being revealed to her now, after so long, yet she is greatly impressed by Kasumi's courage and humility to come here to tell her the truth, and to ask for forgiveness for her and her ancestors. Nodoka puts her right hand on Kasumi's left shoulder.  
  
Nodoka: Rise Kasumi. (Kasumi looks up at Nodoka). By my power as the current Head of the Yagami clan, I forgive you. (Kasumi is ready to jump at Nodoka and give her a hug, but Nodoka out stretches her hand). BUT!  
  
Kasumi (Cringes): But...  
  
Nodoka: Just because you are forgiven, does not mean that your ancestors and living relatives are. They have stained their own honor, and will not be easily forgiven.  
  
Kasumi: I know... Please 'auntie'... May I ask a favor?  
  
Nodoka (Curious): A favor?  
  
Kasumi: Will you keep this?  
  
Kasumi reaches into her bag to pull out the box with the katana, when Ranma, Iori and Leona walk in.  
  
Ranma (Waves his hand): Hi Mom! (Eyes widen when he sees Kasumi). Kasumi!? Hi! How're you doing, what brings you here?  
  
Nodoka: Everyone, sit down. We need to talk...  
  
(------)  
  
Kasumi tells her story to the others, about how she is of the Kusanagi. Their expressions cover a vast spectrum. Ranma face shows sympathy for Kasumi, Leona is neutral, and Iori......  
  
Iori (Vein on neck bulges, left eye twitches, aura flickers): You... Are... Of... The... KUSANAGI!?!?  
  
Kasumi (Cringes): Yes Mr. Iori...  
  
Iori: ... GREAT! JUST WHAT I GOD DAMN NEED! ANOTHER OF YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH CLUTTERING UP THE WORLD!  
  
Nodoka (Angry): IORI!!!  
  
Iori (Slightly calms): ... Sorry for the outburst, but... (Gets angry again). KUSANAGI!?!?  
  
Kasumi (Fearful): Uh... I answered before... I said yes...  
  
Iori: WHY!? WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I FIND SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T ANNOY ME, THEY TURN OUT TO BE THE WORSE THING FOR ME!?!?  
  
Kasumi (Sympathetic): I don't know Mr. Iori. If this will make up for any misgivings I may have caused, let me give you this. It needs someone to look after it.  
  
Iori lifts an eyebrow at what Kasumi said. Kasumi reaches into her bag and pulls out a green box. She opens it carefully, and hands Iori the contents. Iori and Nodoka's eyes widen with shock. Ranma and Leona look on at what's taking place.  
  
Iori: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Kasumi (Nods her head): This is the Kusanagi Katana. One of the three 'Sacred Treasures of the Shingi Trioca'. If it makes it up to you in anyway, take it. Keep my mother's heirloom safe.  
  
Iori (Shakes his head): No. I cannot take this. This is your clan's sword. You should keep it.  
  
Kasumi: No. At this point, it is better off in someone else's hands.  
  
Ranma: Excuse me...  
  
Kasumi, Nodoka, and Iori turn to Ranma.  
  
Ranma: What's going on?  
  
Kasumi, Nodoka, and Iori face-fault.  
  
Ranma (Confused): What?  
  
Leona (Shakes her head): Ranchan... As I've said before. Sometimes... You can be pretty dense...  
  
(------)  
  
Kasumi ends up giving an explanation to what transpired the night before. How this man came to her home, wanting to hire Nabiki to find the locations of the three 'Sacred Treasures'. She tells how this man wants them for an exhibit in the Guggenheim Museum of History over in the United States. And how she came to the decision that the sword was no longer safe with her, and that she needs someone else to look after it now. Nodoka agrees to take the sword. She then puts the box that acts as the sword's container aside, and she bundles the Kusanagi Katana up with the Saotome Katana. Kasumi than asks Nodoka if she and the others can come over for dinner. She wants to break off the engagement with Ranma and Akane. Kasumi has seen how Akane has treated Ranma and knows that there is NO WAY IN HELL to even possibly save it. Breaking it off now will prevent loss of honor from either party. Nodoka, Ranma, and Leona agree to go and talk this out with the Tendos. Iori refuses to go. But, thanks to Kasumi reading Iori's profile that Nabiki had, she knew Iori's one 'semi-weakness'. MEAT! Kasumi starts to list meat dish, after meat dish she'll serve, and she notices each time, that Iori's determination to 'hate' her ebbs away. Finally, after listing 54 meat dishes, Kasumi gets Iori to agree to go. She leaves to Saotome compound, ready to go and cook. She'll need all the time she can get. She needs to make all those meat dishes. She's sure Iori will want all that meat...  
  
(------)  
  
Kasumi has left and Ranma sits outside in the backyard. Leona walks up to him.  
  
Leona: What are you thinking about Ranchan? Thinking about the meeting tonight?  
  
Ranma (Surprised): Huh? Oh... Hi Lechan... Yeah... I am thinking about that... You know what?  
  
Leona: What?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): I'll be free Lechan. Free from another piece of craziness in my life. With Mom breaking up my engagement to Akane, I won't have to worry about her.  
  
Leona (Smiles): I am happy for you Ranchan. What will you do now?  
  
Ranma: Simple. Clean it up fully. I still have the Amazons to take care of, there's the Kunos, Ryoga, Happosai, Genma, Soun, and then Akane will definitely be pissed, and... Nabiki...  
  
Leona (Frowns): You don't talk much about Nabiki.  
  
Ranma: Don't want to. As Kasumi was saying before, even though Nabiki may deny it to herself at times, money is the number 1 route in her life, not her family. She will ignore anything that stands in her way of making money. She will bend and break laws to make a fast buck. She does this simply because she is a control freak. To be honest, I actually hate her.  
  
Leona: What will you do once everything is sorted out in your life?  
  
Ranma: Simple. Eat, find a way to get rid of this curse, and train to be the greatest martial artist EVER!  
  
Leona (Raises an eyebrow): That's sounds too simple. Anything else?  
  
Ranma (Blushes): Well, there is one thing...  
  
Leona (Curious): Oh? What?  
  
Ranma: I was hoping... I would get to spend more time with you.  
  
Leona smiles. Ranma smiles back. Ranma gets to his feet to look Leona in the eyes. Her icy blue eyes seem to penetrate through his own warm blue ones, to look directly into his soul. Ranma moves in to kiss Leona when...  
  
!!!  
  
Ryoga (Standing in a hole in the wall to the backyard): DAMN IT!!! WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!?!?!?  
  
Ranma and Leona get VERY angry. Ryoga looks around and spots them.  
  
Ryoga: YOU!!! RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE SEEN PURE HELL!!!  
  
Ranma: Ryoga... When are you going to realize that I am NOT the reason your life has gone bad? It is your entire fault all these bad things have happened to you. You just keep blaming me for every slight thing that doesn't go your way. Be a man and just accept responsibility once in a while.  
  
Ryoga, meanwhile, just seethes with anger. He hears nothing from Ranma except. "I am... reason your life went bad.... Keep blaming me..." Ryoga is more than happy to oblige to the few words he actually hears. He throws a quick haymaker to Ranma but Ranma just side steps it. Ryoga keeps throwing punches and kicks at Ryoga, but Ranma just dodges everyone. Ryoga is beyond angry at this point. His mind shuts down and he goes into an all out assault. Suddenly, his abdomen registers pain. Ryoga crumples over onto the ground. Ranma had punched him in the stomach. Ryoga looks up at Ranma.  
  
Ryoga: Fight fair demon!  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): Ryoga. I don't know what exactly got you going this time, but stop it. You are WAY out of your league, and I am tired of fighting you. Just go home and leave me alone.  
  
Ryoga doesn't hear what Ranma says again. Ryoga turns his head and looks around. He sees Ranma in front of him, Nodoka and Iori standing by the doors that connect the house to the backyard, and he spots her... THE ONE THAT HURT AKANE!!!  
  
----  
  
In Akane's cabin on the Black Noah one night...  
  
Akane: IT WAS AWFUL P-CHAN! THAT BLUE-HAIRED BITCH CHEATED! SHE ISN'T A REAL MARTIAL ARTIST! I AM! I KNOW I CAN BEAT HER! SO THIS PROVES SHE'S A NO GOOD CHEATER!!!  
  
P-chan (Nods his head to agree): BWEE!  
  
Akane: Thanks P-chan. NEXT TIME, I'LL WIN FOR SURE!!! I CRIPPLE THAT BLUE-HAIRED BITCH THAT STOLE MY RANMA! He belongs to me you know.  
  
P-chan (Stares at Akane): ......... Bwee?  
  
----  
  
Ryoga rises to his feet. He gives Ranma a sadistic smile. One that makes all present shiver in disgust. Even Iori.  
  
Ryoga (Grips his umbrella's handle): Ranma... I've pledged my self to destroy your happiness... To take away everything you hold dear, so that you can see the hell I've been through because of you!  
  
Ranma (Angry): LOOK RYOGA! I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BEFORE DOC TOFU TAKES YOU OUT OF HERE ON A STRETCHER!  
  
Ryoga (Smiles, narrows eyes): Fool... You always were a coward Saotome... This won't end TILL YOU ARE DEAD YOU GOD DAMN DEMON!!!  
  
Ryoga than turns to face Leona. His green aura flares to life around him. He is so depressed and angry at the moment that he has all the energy he needs. To perform a Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan.  
  
Ryoga (Shoots ki blast at Leona): PERFECT SHI SHI HOKODAN!!!  
  
The green ki blast of depression emotion makes its way to Leona. She is so shocked and awed by the display of power that she can't make herself move. Ryoga laughs as he sees this blue-haired Demoness is in no way as skilled as the Demon Ranma Saotome, that she'll be destroyed. However... The blast never connects.  
  
Ranma, with an amazing display of speed, runs right in front of Leona. He then shoots out a quick Mouko Takabisha no Orochi, and cancels out Ryoga's Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. Ryoga stands stunned. Ranma took out the powerful ki blast as if it was nothing. As the smoke clears from when the two blasts collide, Ryoga sees something that makes him almost shit his pants. Ranma's fiery violet aura has flared to life; only it has extended to take on the shape of seven dragonheads as well. Ranma himself looks the same, but the energy coming off him is intense. Everyone there stares at Ranma in awe for about a minute. Ryoga, getting over his initial shock then does the first thing to come to mind. He runs to Ranma, prepared to end the Demon's life. Too bad things don't go as Ryoga 'planned'. Ranma springs toward Ryoga; ready to give the Pig EVERYTHING he's earned over the past two years WITH interest!!!  
  
!  
  
Ryoga takes a right upward punch to the chest.  
  
!  
  
Ryoga takes a left hook to the jaw. It breaks under the force it's hit with.  
  
!  
  
Ryoga spits up blood upon impact of Ranma's right knee in his stomach.  
  
! !  
  
Ryoga's now airborne from Ranma twirling around him, and smashing him in the back with his right elbow, and following up with a roundhouse kick. Ranma runs up to Ryoga and performs Iori's Dark Crescent Slice.  
  
! !  
  
Ryoga lies there. His ribs cracked from the force of Ranma smashing him into the ground, and burnt from the explosion of Magatama no Orochi. Ranma is not done yet. Ranma picks up Ryoga by the jugular, ready to tear his throat out. And he would do it, if not for someone intervening.  
  
Leona (Screams): RANMA! STOP IT, PLEASE!!!  
  
Ranma goes back to himself upon hearing Leona call for him to stop. His aura dies down, and he is truly himself again. He stares at the bloodied, bruised, and broken form of Ryoga hoisted off the ground by his throat. He drops the Pig-boy in an unsightly pile. Ranma gets on his knees and grabs the sides of his head.  
  
Ranma: Dear God... WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?  
  
Ranma starts to breathe heavily. He can't comprehend being this cruel to anyone. The thought makes him sick and soon he staggers around for a bit, and starts to throw up. He stands next to a tree with his hand against it for support. He places his back against the tree and he looks at his hands. He knows these hands are lethal weapons. He contemplates what he did, when he feels someone grab his shoulder.  
  
Ranma (Turns around): GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Ranma then quiets down when he sees it was Leona he yelled at. His fear is replaced by guilt.  
  
Ranma: Oh God... Lechan... I'm sorry... So sorry...  
  
Ranma's eyes begin to water. Leona stares at him. She's not sure what happened, but she knows she may have been the source of it. After all, she has heard how Ranma killed a God to save someone he thought he loved. He was acting on instinct to save her. She can't be mad at him for that.   
  
Ranma: Lechan... I don't know what to... MMmmmph!!!  
  
Leona has Ranma in a deep, passionate kiss. She does not want to let him go. This has cleared ALL doubt from her mind. He loves her, and he'd do anything to protect her. This kiss is her way of saying "Thank you for loving me."  
  
Ryoga, lying on the ground looks at the display of affection between the two. It disgusts him. He tries to get on his legs but fails. Tears form in the corners of his eyes. He cries. He cannot face Ranma anymore. He realizes now that Ranma has truly won. He is sure of himself, he knows what he wants with his life, he loves someone, and that person loves him back. All of these are things that Ryoga wants, but doesn't have because of his own arrogance and stupidity.  
  
Ryoga (Thinks as he cries): Damn you Demon...  
  
Ryoga collapses into an unconscious heap. Yet the tears still stream forth from his eyes.  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz stands on the roof of a nearby building, pleased by his work. He had lead Ryoga to the place, to see what trouble the Pig-boy would cause. And he had watched the whole fight from his vantage point. He is quite impressed. He smiles maliciously at the pain the boy is suffering. All that depression is energizing the crystals Goenitz holds in his hands. Overall, Goenitz is happy.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles, thinks): Heh heh heh. Excellent. His true power is starting to break free from what binds. And, this fight has given me more energy to use to speed up the process. This also proves that Nabiki was a reliable source. That profile on Ranma has so far, proven to be true. Especially the part of Leona being the most valuable thing to him. Things are going EXACTLY the way I want it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Goenitz holds up his left hand, and disappears into the wind once again.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 23  
  
Next Time: Dinner at the Tendos takes place. And the two Clans collide... How will Genma and Soun take to Nodoka wanting to break up the engagement? Find out next time!  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	24. Anything Goes Dinner Battle

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 24: Anything Goes Dinner Battle  
  
Today was going well for Saishu. He had talked to his brother-in-law Soun, and he is going over Soun's home for dinner later. Saishu walked with a lighter step as he set foot into the Kusanagi mansion. He knew besides free eats, he would get to see his nieces again. All he had to do was find Kyo, and they could get going. Saishu calls out for Kyo.  
  
Saishu: KYO!  
  
No answer.  
  
Saishu: KYO!!!  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
Saishu: GOD DAMN IT BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Kyo: Over here...  
  
Saishu is shocked by what he sees. Kyo is all bruised and bloodied as he drags himself across the floor.  
  
Saishu: WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?  
  
Kyo: Yuki is what happened.  
  
Saishu: THAT TWIG OF A GIRLFRIEND YOU HAVE DID 'THIS' TO 'YOU'!?!?  
  
Kyo (Embarrassed): Yeah... Well, Athena went over to see Yuki when we got back here to Japan. She told her about the 'Divine Goddess' Rankyo Yagami... Rankyo...  
  
Kyo's hearts turn to little eyes. Saishu stares at him.  
  
Saishu: I thought her name was 'Ranko'?  
  
Kyo: It is. But s I said, I WILL MARRY HER!!! So it's okay to share my name with her.  
  
Saishu: ... And does that explain why Yuki kicked your ass?  
  
Kyo: Yes. She just doesn't want to share the greatness that is I!  
  
Saishu covers his face with his left hand and shakes it in resignation. His boy is a pervert. Saishu stops shaking his head after a couple of minutes. He then pulls Kyo up to his feet and smacks him across the face a few times.  
  
Kyo: ... Ow...  
  
Saishu: Kyo... You are an idiot...  
  
Kyo: BUT I SAID I WOULD SHARE!  
  
!  
  
Kyo: ... Ow...  
  
Saishu: KYO! THAT IS TWO-TIMING!!!  
  
Kyo: I'm sure the Gods will forgive me. After all, it is they that decided to make three women perfect for me!  
  
Saishu (Eyes Widen): THREE!?!?  
  
Kyo: Yes. The Innocent, lovely Yuki Kushinada. The Fiery, strong-willed Rankyo Yagami. And the Beautiful Siren of Song Athena Asamiya. I AM SO LUCKY THE GODS SEE THEM AS WORTHY FOR MYSELF!  
  
, , , , , , , , , , , !!!  
  
After Saishu is done pummeling Kyo with a mallet he seemingly pulled out of nowhere, he tosses it to the side, and pulls Kyo back to his feet.  
  
Saishu: Well Kyo?  
  
Kyo (Hallucinates): No mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. All the other kids make fun of me...  
  
Saishu: ......... Oooooooooookay... Well Kyo, get your hormones in check. We're going out for dinner.  
  
Kyo: Really? Where?  
  
Saishu: We are going to your uncle Soun's home. It's a bit of a family gathering.  
  
Kyo (Eyes sparkle): WILL THERE BE CUTE GIRLS!?!?  
  
Saishu: Well, depends on if you see your cousins as cute.  
  
Kyo (Looks downcast): Oh... Only family? DAMN! I WANT CUTE NON-FAMILY MEMBER WOMEN!!!  
  
Saishu smacks Kyo in the back of the head.  
  
Saishu (Angry): Just shut up and move. We're going. NOW!  
  
(------)  
  
The Tendo Household is quite a sight at the moment. Genma is playing/cheating at a game of shogi by himself. Akane is in the Dojo practicing with/mercilessly beating the crap out of Shingo. Nabiki is in her room, on her computer looking for information on the 'Sacred Treasures of the Shingi Trioca'. Kasumi is in the kitchen with dish after dish, after dish of some sort of meat recipe prepared, and she works on more. Happosai, Jubei Yamada, and Chin Gensai are in Happosai's room, going over their route for tonight's 'training'. Soun gets home.  
  
Soun: I'm home!  
  
No one answers...  
  
Soun (Mutters): Figures...  
  
Genma: Soun old boy, what's wrong?  
  
Soun: Nothing much. (Sniffs the air). What's that delicious aroma?  
  
Genma: Isn't it? Kasumi, right when she got home, said she was having a few guests over to discuss things, and she went right to cooking! She's prepared, by my count, at least 32 meat dishes already! And she said she has another 22 in the works!  
  
Soun: Wow... That's a lot of meat.  
  
Genma (Rubs his hands greedily): Indeed!  
  
Soun: It's for the best. I am having some company over.  
  
Genma: Company?  
  
Soun: Yes. Please Genma, help me gather the girls. Except Kasumi, she seems busy with cooking. I want to tell them we're having family over.  
  
So Genma gets the girls . And brings them to the living/dining room. He tells them they're having family over for dinner. Akane doesn't care, Nabiki thinks of ways to get money off of them, and Shingo tries to leave, but his 'training' with Akane has momentarily taken away the use of his legs, so he's forced to stay. Too bad Akane then drags Shingo back to the Dojo for more 'training'.  
  
Akane: COME ON SHINGO! WE HAVE MORE TRAINING TO DO, IF WE'RE TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!  
  
Shingo (Tears roll from his eyes): Mommy...  
  
(------)  
  
A few hours later Kasumi has finished preparing everything. She is proud of her culinary skills. She doesn't remember the last time she had such a challenge cooking. But, this was worth it. This will get Mr. Iori to come over. She knows his sheer presence will help her father and Mr. Saotome agree to break the engagement of Ranma and Akane. The doorbell rings. Akane goes to get the door. What she sees makes her jaw drop to the floor.  
  
Kyo: WOW! WHAT A PRETTY LADY!  
  
!  
  
Kyo: OW! DAMN IT! STOP HITTING ME!!!  
  
Saishu: Foolish boy! Stop leering at your cousin... Wait a minute... Kasumi? ... My God... You have grown into a beautiful Young woman...  
  
Kasumi can't help but blush, and Kyo gives his father a look that says, "I told you so."  
  
Kasumi: Oh my! What brings you here? Are you staying for long? (Thinks: Please say no, please say no, please say...)  
  
Saishu: We're here for dinner. Soun thought it would help to calm him having family over.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my... Well, make yourselves at home. (Thinks: WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?)  
  
Saishu notices that Kasumi starts to pale.  
  
Saishu: Is anything wrong dear?  
  
Kasumi: Um... Well, I...  
  
Soun (From living/dining room): Kasumi, who's there? Is it...  
  
Kasumi (Interrupts): YES FATHER! Your guests have arrived!  
  
Soun: Great! Let them in!  
  
Kasumi steps to the side and lets Saishu and Kyo in. She than runs out their door and sprints to the Saotome Compound. She runs for 17 minutes straight to reach it. She is shocked to see an ambulance in front of the house.  
  
Kasumi (Thinks): OH NO! (Out loud). RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma comes out from around the house.  
  
Ranma: Kasumi? What's wrong?  
  
Kasumi: The ambulance, what's it for? Is everyone all right?  
  
Ranma: ... Come with me... This could take awhile to explain...  
  
(------)  
  
Once inside, Ranma takes Kasumi through the House to the backyard. She stares in wide-eyed horror at all the destruction in the backyard. Worse, she sees what must be 5 doctors working on someone. Kasumi recognizes one of the Doctors as Dr. Tofu.  
  
Kasumi (Afraid): Who is...  
  
Ranma (Angry): Ryoga...  
  
Kasumi (Hesitates): ... What happened?  
  
Leona (From behind them): Ryoga attacked me. Ranma went to defend me, and he... He pretty much made sure Ryoga will never do that again...  
  
Kasumi: Ranma... Are you gonna be okay? I know that you don't like to hurt people...  
  
Ranma: Sigh... I'll be fine Kasumi... It's just that Ryoga deserved what he got... I'm just sorry I'm the one that gave it to him.  
  
Iori walks up to them. Apparently he was listening to them the whole time.  
  
Iori: No. Don't be. (Ranma, Leona, and Kasumi turn to face Iori). Ranma, you may be afraid of what you did, but listen. As I told you once already, you have developed a backbone. You are no longer going to take their shit. They do anything that slights your honor; you are no longer going to hesitate. You will retaliate. It's as simple as that.  
  
Kasumi (looks Iori straight in the eye, a very hard thing to do might I add): Please Iori. When you come over, control yourself. Please!  
  
Iori (Curious): Control myself? Why do you ask?  
  
Kasumi (Fearful): Father invited some other guests over.  
  
Leona: And your afraid of them hearing the conversation?  
  
Kasumi: No... Dad decided to have some family over. Uncle Saishu and my cousin Kyo.  
  
Ranma and Leona stare at Kasumi. Iori however...  
  
Iori (Clenches and unclenches his hands, vein pops up on his neck, aura flairs to life): KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Iori's screaming distracts the doctors from their work. Making one of them slip up, while doing some very important work on Ryoga...  
  
!   
  
Ryoga: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma, Kasumi, and Leona stare at the group of doctors, than back at Iori.  
  
Iori: ... Oops...  
  
(------)  
  
Kasumi walks home. She is afraid of what will happen now. Iori gave her no promises. He said if Kyo does one tiny thing to bug him, he's going to take Kyo out for good. Kasumi walks to the front door, to see it was left open. She walks in to see her family and Kyo at the table. They have literally eaten ALL the food she prepared for Iori...  
  
Genma (Notices Kasumi): Hi Kasumi! That food was great.  
  
Kasumi (Stares wide-eyed): You... You...  
  
Soun: Yes Kasumi. We sure enjoyed it.  
  
Akane: Yes. It was the best we had in the longest time.  
  
Kyo: Wow Kasumi. You are a great cook! Still, I wonder why you cooked so much meat. By the way Nabiki, thanks for selling me all those photos of my darling Rankyo.  
  
Nabiki (Counts her money): Anytime.  
  
Shingo: I'M SO HAPPY KYO-SEMPAI IS RELATED TO AKANE!!! By the way, that was great food Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi (Falls to her knees, shakes her head in disbelief): No... No...  
  
Saishu: Kasumi? Is anything wrong?  
  
Kasumi (Angry): THAT FOOD WAS FOR MY GUESTS! I SPENT ALL DAY COOKING IT!!!  
  
Most of the household stares at Kasumi with looks of confusion. They have never seen her act so... Out of character before.  
  
Kyo (Confused): Um... No worries cousin. We came and ate too. Your family didn't eat it all.  
  
Kasumi (Pulls at her hair): ARGH!!!  
  
Soun (Starts to cry): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AN EVIL SPIRIT MUST HAVE POSSESSED KASUMI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Akane (Readies her mallet): Don't worry; I'll get it out of her!  
  
Kasumi is about to tell them to all just shut up and leave her alone, when the doorbell rings.  
  
Kasumi (Horrified): THEY'RE HERE!!!  
  
Genma: Who?  
  
Kasumi ignores them and runs to the door. She is gone for several minutes. All the people at the table look at each other. The village idiots Soun and Genma come to a decision.  
  
Soun: THAT MUST BE THE DEMON THAT POSSESSED MY LITTLE GIRL!!!  
  
Genma: Curse those evil demons...  
  
Kyo (Stands on the table): NEVER FEAR! I SHALL DEFEAT THIS DEMON!!!  
  
Nabiki: Do you honestly believe a demon would want to possess Kasumi?  
  
Akane: Wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Shingo (Eyes sparkle): YOU'RE THE COOLEST KYO-SEMPAI!!!  
  
Kyo (Gives award winning smile, teeth sparkle): Don't I know it!  
  
There is the sound of footsteps, and a figure walks around the corner.  
  
Soun: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! THE DEMON HAS COME TO KILL US ALL!!!  
  
Kyo lunges at the figure with his Wicked Chew attack. His fist connects to the figure's face. Kyo stands there awhile. His eyes register how the figure looks. The figure has red hair, a chocker on his neck, a black leather jacket, a white dress-shirt that is left untucked, red leather pants, a red leather belt tied to his legs right underneath the knees, and black leather shoes. The face is obstructed by Kyo's fist. The gears in Kyo's head turn a bit to make a confirmation on the identity of whom he just punched. His eyes widen in sheer horror when he realizes the only person that fits this description.  
  
Kyo (Removes his fist): Uh... Hi Iori... Nice weather we're having lately, huh?  
  
Iori (Fist imprint on face, seethes with rage): Kyo...   
  
Shingo: AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! IT'S IORI!!!  
  
Iori (Looks over at Shingo): ......... Boo.  
  
Shingo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Shingo passes out onto the table, his head landing in a bowl of soup with a splash.  
  
Iori (Stares Kyo in the eyes): You... Little... Cheap... Sonuva...  
  
Nodoka (Interrupts): Iori! Behave!  
  
Iori: BUT HE PUNCHED ME!!!  
  
Nodoka: That may well be, BUT DO NOT FIGHT HIM HERE!  
  
Iori is reluctant, but he moves away from Kyo to a corner of the room.  
  
Genma: Honey...  
  
Nodoka (Gives Genma a stare that could freeze hell over): What?  
  
Genma (Afraid): Um... What are you doing here?  
  
Nodoka: Kasumi invited us over. She wanted us to discuss some important matters with you.  
  
Ranma: Yes. It concerns the arranged marriage with Akane and I.  
  
Soun and Genma's eye's light up. They get up on their feet and start dancing.  
  
Soun and Genma: OH HAPPY DAY! THE HOUSES WILL BE JOINED!!!  
  
Nodoka: No... They can't.  
  
Soun & Genma: WHAT!?!?  
  
Saishu looks on with curiosity. A barrage of retorts from the people sitting at the table erupts.  
  
Genma: THIS IS ABSURD NODOKA! I AM THE PATRIARCH OF THE SAOTOME CLAN! WHAT I SAY GOES! I SPENT 10 YEARS TRAINING THE BOY! HE WILL PAY ME BACK BY DOING AS I COMMAND OF HIM!  
  
Soun: NO! RANMA WILL MARRY AKANE! GENMA AND I MADE A PLEDGE BEFORE THE TWO WERE EVEN BORN, THAT THE HOUSES WOULD BE UNITED!!!  
  
Shingo: WHAT!?!? HE WAS ENGAGED TO AKANE-CHAN!?!? SHE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!  
  
Akane: SHUT UP SHINGO! YOU CANNOT BREAK THIS ENGAGEMENT! RANMA BELONGS TO ME! I AM HIS 'TRUE' FIANCEE! THERE IS NO WAY HE IS LEAVING ME! HE IS MY PROPERTY!!!   
  
Nabiki: As much as I hate to lower myself to their level, I agree. Ranma should marry Akane. It will be best for both clans. After all, with the joining of the two Schools of Anything Goes, the power of the style will be enhanced. Correct?  
  
Kyo: RANMA! I WANT TO KNOW ONE THING FROM YOU!!! ...... Do you know anything about your cousin Rankyo? Nabiki said you know her better than her own brother does.  
  
Nodoka unwraps her bundle. She has two katanas with her instead of one. Saishu freezes upon seeing the katana in the sheath with the Kusanagi clan symbols on it. She unsheathes them. The Saotome Katana is still a work of quality, while the Kusanagi Katana is a true work of art, emitting power that has lasted for longer than anyone knows.  
  
Saishu: How? How did you get that!?  
  
Nodoka: It was a gift. Now, if you WILL LISTEN TO ME!  
  
Nodoka looks around the room. Almost everyone is in a state of fear and awe by the sight of Nodoka with two katanas. Especially since one is radiating power.  
  
Nodoka (Calmly): As I found out recently, the Tendo clan is mixed with the Kusanagi clan. My husband has been working towards getting my son to marry Akane. His son, Ranma is of the Yagami clan. You are trying to mix clashed bloods. It won't work. So, stop this foolishness. Forget about getting Ranma to marry Akane.  
  
Genma (Stands up): NO! THE BOY MUST...  
  
Genma stops his tirade as Nodoka levels the Saotome katana with his throat.  
  
Nodoka: Do I make myself clear?  
  
Soun (Stands up): THIS IS ABSURD! GENMA'S PLEDGE WAS TO UNITE THE HOUSES! THE PLEDGE SHALL NOT BE BROKEN!  
  
Nodoka: You do realize the Blood Feud predates the pact you made with my husband by more than 640 years, correct? If not, let me give you a bit of a history lesson. The Kusanagi and the Yagami clans are part of the same bloodline. Over time, they clans separated due to the arrogance of the Kusanagi. The Yagami clan made a pact with the Orochi, and became of Orochi blood as well. Since then the members of the Kusanagi have hunted the members of the Yagami clan and visa-versa. The Blood Feud started back then, and continues today.  
  
Soun: But...  
  
Nodoka (Glares at Soun): WERE YOU LISTENING? The Kusanagi and the Yagami clans are part of the same bloodline. That is why both the Kusanagi and Yagami clans have the spirit flames known as Magatama. In a sense, you are also 'relatives' to us. The marriage would be immoral, and would go against the feud between the two clans. So forget about your dreams of uniting the two houses, for that is all they shall be. Dreams. If you want to save face, than forget the engagement ever existed. All right!?  
  
Soun and Genma look at each other. Then at the katanas Nodoka holds. For once, they are not cowering. They want the houses united, no matter what may happen.  
  
Soun & Genma: AND IF WE WON'T ALLOW IT!?  
  
Saishu (Calmly): Break it.  
  
Soun & Genma (Shocked, stare at Saishu): What!?!?  
  
Saishu: Nodoka is right. You should forget about the engagement.  
  
Akane: IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THAN WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT KYO AND HIS WHORE RANKYO!  
  
Ranma, Leona, and Iori glare daggers at Akane. This shuts her up quickly.  
  
Saishu: Because my dear niece, I know there is no way in hell that Iori's sister Ranko would ever go out with my son.  
  
Kyo: HEY!  
  
Saishu: It's true. It's obvious she hates you. So leave her be.  
  
Kyo: NEVER!!!  
  
!  
  
The people look around for the source of the noise. It's Iori's stomach.  
  
Iori: Sorry. You have any dinner ready Kasumi? I'm hungry.  
  
Kasumi (Pales): I'm sorry. They ate it all...  
  
Iori (Eyes widen in anger): ... WHAT!?!?  
  
The people at the table cringe and scoot away from Iori.  
  
Iori (Angry, battle aura rises): FIRST I WALK IN AND GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE, THEN YOU IDIOTS ACT EVEN STUPIDER WHEN AUNT NODOKA GIVES YOU THE FACTS ABOUT THE BLOOD FEUD, NOW I FIND OUT THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT! DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?!?  
  
Akane (Stands): LOOK HERE YOU RED-HAIRED FREAK, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN...  
  
!  
  
Iori's hand engulfs Akane's face. He has a vice-like grip on her, and he tightens further, enough to draw blood from where his fingertips dig into her skin. Akane flails her arms and hits him, but it's no good. The members of the Tendo household look on in horror, as Iori is about to crush Akane's skull. Ranma then walks up to him.  
  
Ranma: Let her go Iori.  
  
Iori: WHY? I WALK IN, AND NOTHING GOES RIGHT! I JUST WANTED SOME MEAT GOD DAMN IT!!!  
  
Ranma: Now you know how life was for me. I would walk in, and trouble would start. So please, just let go of her.  
  
Iori is reluctant, but he lets Akane go. She drops to the floor. The others are too scared to move and help her.  
  
Iori (Turns to them): Who ate the most?  
  
They all point to Genma.  
  
Genma: TRAITORS!  
  
Iori grabs Genma by the back of his gi, and then drags the kicking and screaming Panda-man off to the Dojo. All is quiet for a bit. Akane is the first to break the silence.  
  
Akane (Furious, gets up)): HOW DARE HE DO THAT! RANMA! HOW DARE YOU LET HIM HURT ME? (Pulls out her mallet). RANMA YOU JERK!!!  
  
Leona: Hold it!  
  
Akane (Eyes Leona with hate): YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HURT ME THAT TIME AT SCHOOL! YOU'RE ALSO THE ONE THAT STOLE RANMA FROM ME! GIVE HIM BACK NOW YOU BLUE-HAIRED BITCH!!!  
  
Ranma (Angry): Akane...  
  
Leona (Eyes go cold): What did you say?  
  
Akane: YOU HEARD ME! DIE YOU THIEF!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Akane swipes at Leona with her mallet, but misses when Leona moves to the side. Leona then does a roundhouse kick to Akane's head. Akane skitters across the floor unconscious. Soun goes into his crying mode again.  
  
Soun: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! THE HOUSES WON'T BE JOINED!!! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Nodoka shakes her head in disgust and sheathes her katanas. It's obvious now that none of them will put up a real fight to get Ranma to marry Akane for the time being. Nodoka bows and gives her farewells to the Tendos. She walks out. Ranma and Leona walk to the dojo to fetch Iori.  
  
Ranma (Knocks on dojo doors): Iori, we're leaving.  
  
Iori (Inside): Just a minute!  
  
Ranma and Leona stand outside for a bit. Iori walks out. Once again there is smoke following him as he opens the door.  
  
Iori: Ah... Slow roasted panda... Nothing better.  
  
Ranma: Iori, you do realize you're a psycho...  
  
Iori (Smiles): Your point?  
  
Ranma: ......  
  
Iori: Thought so. Let's go. I'm gonna go crazy staying here.  
  
And the rest of the group leaves for the Saotome compound.  
  
(------)  
  
A few good meals from Nodoka later, the Anything Goes Team kneels by the table. They look outside at the pouring rain. They talk about how the 'dinner' went.  
  
Ranma: Well... It went better than I hoped for.  
  
Iori: That was indeed one hell of a place you lived. How the hell did you manage it?  
  
Ranma: Not sure. At least now 'Pops' and Mr. Tendo will leave me alone... Lechan.  
  
Leona: Yes?  
  
Ranma: Why did you have to be so hard on Akane? Not that you weren't justified, but I already told you about Akane. Akane is just a martial arts wannabe, she has no real skill, and she doesn't know when to quit. She won't give up.  
  
Iori: What about that other girl besides Akane and Kasumi?  
  
Ranma: Nabiki... She took that whole thing too well. That is a bad sign. I have learned to know how to interpret her acts. I know it is never a good thing to cross her. So I can safely say Nabiki will not take this lying down.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Ranma: I'll get it.  
  
Ranma goes to the door. He opens it to see a soaking wet Kasumi. He notices her face is all red, and her eyes are red and puffy. All are signs that she was crying.  
  
Ranma: Kasumi? What happened? Wait; get inside first, than we'll talk. (Turns around). MOM, COULD YOU PLEASE GET A TOWEL!  
  
Kasumi (Walks in): Thank you Ranma... As for what happened... Lets just say, I made a decision.  
  
Nodoka comes down with a towel. She sees Kasumi is standing there soaked. She goes over to Kasumi and helps her upstairs to the bathroom to clean up. Ranma just stares at their receding forms as they walk up the stairs.  
  
(------)  
  
After awhile Kasumi comes back downstairs, wearing one of Nodoka's kimonos. They ask her what happened. She gives them a shortened version of what happened...  
  
Her father had broken down crying, Saishu and Kyo promptly left the Tendo grounds, Genma had gone to Dr. Tofu's for burn treatment, Nabiki was angry and went upstairs to her room. Akane was plain furious. She started yelling at the closest person. Which was her. Akane yelled and yelled, blaming all her troubles on Kasumi and Leona. She then slapped Kasumi across the face, and walked out in a huff to 'train' with Shingo some more. Kasumi lifted her hand to her throbbing cheek. The slap was a real wake up call. She knew she just couldn't take anymore of the abuse she's suffered from her family. So she ran upstairs to her room, grabbed a few items she cared for, and ran. While she ran it started to rain. The first place she thought of to use for shelter was the Saotome compound. Which brings them back to now. Most are staring at her in shock.  
  
Ranma: ... I can't believe this...  
  
Leona: So... Akane hurt you than...  
  
Kasumi nods her head.  
  
Iori: That miserable, rotten whore! I should have killed her when I had the chance.  
  
Ranma (Looks at Iori): I'm sorry I stopped you.  
  
Iori just shakes his head in resignation.  
  
Nodoka: So what now?  
  
Kasumi: I don't know. All I know is that I had to get out of the rain, and you were the only ones I could think of. I am Sorry to be an inconvenience to you all.  
  
Nodoka (Puts her hand on Kasumi's shoulder): Not at all Kasumi. As you said to me before, all you wanted was friendship. Please allow me to extend my friendship and hospitality to you.  
  
Kasumi doesn't know what to say. They are all being very considerate to her. This is the first time someone ever cared about what she wanted. She's so happy that she starts to cry.  
  
Ranma: Kasumi, what's wrong?  
  
Kasumi (Smiles as the tears flow): I'm just so happy that you care...  
  
Ranma hugs Kasumi and Kasumi hugs him back. Leona looks on with a smile on her face. She isn't jealous at all; she knows Kasumi is Ranma's friend. She was one of the few people that were actually nice to him while he stayed in Nerima. It still amazes her how Ranma can seem to touch people's lives and have such a positive effect. Severe, yes, but a positive effect nonetheless.  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal sits in the captain's quarters of the ship. He is making preparations. Tomorrow, the fights leave Japan and head to China. He is more than excited. Goenitz had informed him of the Tenth Hakkeshu's advancements in strength, and that they now have more than half the energy needed to put their plan into action. Rugal can taste the power on his tongue, that's how close they are. Rugal smiles wickedly to himself. He looks to the locations to see where he should hold the first fight in China.  
  
Rugal: Hmm... Jusenkyo... The Springs of Sorrow... Hm hm hm hm hm...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 24  
  
Next Time: The Middle of the night aboard the Black Noah. Leona regains more of her memories, her true self. How will she handle knowing the truth about things she doesn't want to know?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to all that like Kasumi. I know the rule for Ranma 1/2 fanfiction of "Never hurt Kasumi Tendo, EVER!!!" But I felt that it was needed. So all of you Kasumi Tendo fans out there please understand this was needed for the story. Thank you.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	25. Bitter Tears

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 25: Bitter Tears  
  
A few days have passed since that night at the Tendos. Ranma and the rest have accepted Kasumi for who she is. Ranma even got Iori to talk to Mature and Vice to let certain Nerima Residents on board. Because he knew that Vice would be willing to help her Iori-sama in any way possible. Vice 'talked' to Rugal, and 'convinced' him to let some of the people work on the ship during the tournament.  
  
Vice (Has Rugal in strangle-hold): Let them on... Or I'll send you BACK TO HELL YOU UGLY HAKKESHU WANNABE!  
  
Rugal (Tries to pry Vice's arms off of his neck): ACK! Can't... Can't breathe... Getting... Dizzy... (Starts to hallucinate). Oooh... Pretty lights...  
  
Mature (Stares at the scene): ......... I'm glad this argument is being conducted in a mature, civilized fashion...  
  
So now, Kasumi works as the ship's cook during the tournament, Dr. Tofu is now on medical staff, and Hiroshi, and Daisuke, two of Ranma's friends from Furinkan High, are now the commentators for the fights, so Rugal and Chizuru no longer have to do it.  
  
(------)  
  
The Fights have ended in Japan and are now on their way to China. The Black Noah sailed off from it's port at Tokyo Harbor, and is no on it's way through the Pacific Ocean, so it can turn around, and get to China through the Sea of Japan. It is the middle of the night where the Black Noah is positioned on the sea at the moment. Most of the fighters and staff are already fast asleep. One of the exceptions is the 'Emperor of Darkness' Wolfgang Krauser, who contemplates about Ranma in his mind. He never forgot what he witnessed when Ranma went into the 'Neko-Riot'. As he thinks of the delicious pain he may feel again when he fights Ranma, a smile crosses his lips and he subconsciously traces the scar across his forehead that he had received from Terry Bogard so many years ago. He chuckles to himself as he continues to think of what a fight would be like with a person that not only knows the forbidden art of Neko-Ken, but who also is of the Orochi blood-line as well.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona wakes up with a shock. She practically screams as she bolts upright in bed. She breathes heavily, and a cold sweat pours down her face. The images she saw this time were different from her usual nightmares. The ones that constantly haunt her were more vivid, and what was also there this time made her skin crawl. She stares with unfocused eyes into the darkness of her cabin, trying not to think of what she remembered from her past, but slowly, it creeps back into the forefront of her mind. She jumps out of bed and runs to her bathroom. Once in the bathroom she runs to the toilet and throws up. After a half hour, she finally gets over the nauseous feeling; she curls up into a fetal position on the bathroom floor. The tears roll from her eyes as she hugs her legs to her chest. She just wants to scream out, but she can't find her voice at the moment. So she just lies there on her cabin's bathroom floor. She wants to do something, but isn't sure what to do.   
  
After another twenty minutes she gets off the floor and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like a mess. Her hair is all messy, and there are tear streaks that go down her cheeks from her red, puffy eyes. She hates the sight of herself and smashes the mirror in with her fist. As she removes her fist, glass shards are imbedded in it, and blood flow from the cuts and gashes all over the backside of her left hand. She stares at it. The sight leaves a horrible feeling in her. It is a feeling of guilt and sadness. The scenes of her parents dieing by her own hands suddenly flash through her mind. She jerks her head back, and clutches at it. It won't stop. She can't get the images of all the people in her village screaming out in fear out of her mind. She feels herself slipping. She starts to let out a wordless scream. No sound is coming from her mouth, but she hears the horrible pitch of it in her mind. Her hair turns a slight shade of red, her eyes start to pale, and she starts to cough up a bit of blood. She grabs her bleeding hand, and tightens her grip on it. The pain from her hand keeps her in reality, keeps her mind from slipping away completely. Finally, the feeling of going into the Riot of Blood passes. Her hair turns back to blue and her pupils go back to normal. She lets out a small sigh of relief. Both her hands are now covered in blood, and her pajama-shirt and its sleeves are soaked in a bit of it. She feels the blood on her face, from when she was clutching her head. She looks around the bathroom. It is covered in broken glass and blood. It looks like a battle had been fought here. And one had been, but in her mind. She looks for a long time with watering hate-filled eyes at her blood... Her Orochi tainted blood. She than gets up slowly, steadying herself on the sink's counter top. When she feels she can walk, she takes a few steps. When she sees she isn't falling she continues her way out of the bathroom. She opens the door to her room and closes it behind her. She walks down the hall. When she reaches the end of it, she than walks up the staircase that is there. She goes up a floor and heads down this hall. She walks for a bit and stops while in front of one of the doors. She looks at it and thinks to herself if she should do this. She than steels her nerves and knocks on the door with her 'good' hand.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts lies in his bed, wearing white shirt and boxers and he sleeps... Or tries to anyway. For the past couple of nights, ever since he felt what he believes is the 'Evil Force', he has had strange dreams that don't make sense to him. He's seen what looks like a floating island in the middle of the sky, Iori stand in the middle of a desert, Rugal sit on a golden throne while he sips from a goblet of wine, and he's seen an image he can't get out of his head. His own mother lying on the ground, while blood flows from an unseen wound, as a man stands over her, his laughter one that chills to the bone. Ranma tries to run to his mom in the dream, but something he can't see holds him back. Whenever he doesn't see these strange images, all he sees in his dreams is the color purple. So, Ranma has started to stay up late and contemplate what it all means.  
  
The room is covered in a violet light as Ranma summons his Magatama no Orochi. He stares at the tainted spirit flame covering his hand. It fills him with disgust. Sure, it is powerful, but every time he uses it, his body is filled pain. He feels his body wants to reject the power, but at the same time, use it, embrace it. And as he looks into the purple flame, he sees images of his past. When he was first taken away from his mother, moving of the road with Genma, meeting Ucchan for the first time and his father taking him away from her, Neko-Ken training, and other such memories from his child-hood. The flame grows slightly larger from the anger he feels for his father. After many thoughts of hurting the dumb, old panda he notices the flame is now reaching two feet in height. He remembers that the flames power is based on negative emotion as well as the Orochi blood in his veins. So Ranma tries to calm down, and closes his hand, extinguishing the flame. He stares up at the ceiling, contemplating how his life has changed over the past couple of months. A smile spreads across his face. He knows that he's made more friends in the past couple of months than the first fourteen years of his life multiplied by three. Especially his dear friend Leona. She has been the first person to take the time to try and get to know the 'real' him. And he in return, got to be the first person to know the 'real' Leona. He's been able to see past her tough exterior, to see the gentle, caring young woman who just wants to have friends, and a real life, one of her own accord and not others. And in that sense, he knows that she is just the same as him. For all he wants are friends and to live life the way he wants as well. Ranma then hears a knock at the door. He looks over to the clock to see it is a few minutes past midnight, though they could be in a different time zone. He gets up out of bed and goes to the door. He checks through the door's peephole and sees it's Leona. He opens the door to let her in.  
  
Ranma (opens the door): Lechan, what are you doing up so... (Eyes widen)  
  
Ranma stops in mid-sentence when he sees Leona fully. She is a mess. Her face has tearstain streaks that go down her face, her pajama top is stained with blood, and she has blood dripping from her left hand. Ranma doesn't say anything and brings her into the room. He takes her to the bathroom connected to his cabin and checks her hand. He sees that there are shards of glass in her hand. He looks in the cabinet above the sink and looks through it. He finds what he needs. A pair of tweezers and a small bottle of alcohol. He places a washcloth on the counter to place the glass on when he gets them out. After a few minutes he gets all the glass pieces he can out of her hand, and he then put her hand in the sink under running water. He than takes another washcloth and dabs some of the alcohol on it. He rubs it over the cuts on her hand. Leona flinches slightly with the alcohol touching her cuts, but says nothing. Ranma then looks for a smaller washcloth, and ties it around her hand.  
  
Ranma (As he ties the washcloth): What happened?  
  
Leona: ............... Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Yes Lechan?  
  
Leona: May I use your bath? I want to clean off the rest of this blood.  
  
Ranma nods his head, and turns around to leave the room. Leona grabs his wrist.  
  
Leona: Please stay. I need someone to talk to... Or at least be here... I don't want to be alone.  
  
Ranma doesn't turn around, but nods his head.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma still faces away from the tub. Leona is laying back in it, letting the hot water try to calm her nerves and get some of the blood off of her skin. Leona looks at Ranma's back. A faint smile crosses her lips. He's trying to be a gentleman with her. He hasn't turned around once to look at her. Though some would take this as an insult, she knows Ranma does not want to seem like a pervert by looking at her while she bathes and that's why he looks away from her. She wants to say something to him, but doesn't know where to even begin. She turns her head back to the water. After awhile, she sees that the bath waters will give her no answer, so she asks Ranma for a towel, because she's done. He hands her one, while his back is still turned, and he scoots out of the bathroom. The smile on Leona's lips gets a bit brighter.  
  
Leona: Sigh... Oh Ranma...  
  
(------)  
  
Leona walks out of the bathroom. She has the towel wrapped around the upper half of her body. Even though her green pajama pants and underwear were still there, her pajama top was missing. So she put on the towel as a covering so Ranma wouldn't get nervous around her. Once out of the bathroom she sees Ranma handing her one of his blue long-sleeve silk Chinese shirts. Apparently he kept the blue one, even though, all through the tournament he's been wearing a black silk Chinese shirt, with the white crescent moon symbol of the Yagami clan on the back, with the long-sleeves rolled back to his elbow. She realizes Ranma must have taken her pajama top. He didn't want her to wear the blood-drenched shirt. She gladly accepts the shirt and drops her towel and puts it on. The shirt is slightly loose on her  
  
Leona (As she puts on the shirt): Thank you Ranma.  
  
Ranma (Blushes): It's okay. It's the least I can do.  
  
Leona (Smiles, and turns Ranma around to look at her): Thank you.  
  
Ranma stares at Leona's eyes. No matter how many times he looks at those shining light blue orbs of hers, he finds himself entranced by them. The way they sparkle with a cool as ice gleam, and the way there's a slight emerald tint to them that makes them seem more jewel-like. He knows that the eyes are widows to the soul. He can see the pain in them, but is afraid to ask her what's wrong, afraid of making things worse for her than they already are. So he just stares into her eyes for the longest time.  
  
As Ranma looks into Leona's eyes, she looks right back into his. They are a dark blue that seem to roll with the warmth of a tropical sea. She always loved looking into his eyes. They always have a way of calming her whenever she is upset. She notices that there is sympathy in his eyes. Sympathy for her. It makes her feel in a way she hasn't felt before. He truly cares for her as a person. Not as a soldier, not as the cold-hearted warrior that many believe her to be, but as a normal human being. Leona feels loved. She remembers how Ranma has, for so many times now, protected her, and has shown his love for her. That's why she's afraid of telling him what she remembers now. It may make him hate her, just push her aside and go on with his life. And the thought just crushes her. Her eyes start to water again, but Ranma clasps her hands.  
  
Ranma: Lechan... What's wrong? What happened?  
  
Leona (looks at Ranma's hands clasping her own): ... I... I'm sorry... Forgive me... It's all my fault...  
  
Ranma is confused by the way Leona is acting. He decides that he should try to calm her down. He leads her over to his bed, and sets her down on it. He grabs a chair from the corner of his cabin, and brings it over to her, so he can sit close to Leona. Once that's done he patiently waits for Leona to tell him what's bothering her. He sees that she stares at her folded hands with unfocused eyes, as if seeing something that isn't there, or that she's trying to remember something. Leona takes a deep breath and begins.  
  
Leona: I remember...  
  
Ranma: ... Remember what?  
  
Leona: I remember my life before my power awoke. I remember my father Guidel. He was a tall man with a powerful frame. He had bluish white hair in a ponytail near the base of his neck. He had these dark forest green eyes. He had a golden tan from working outdoors for most of his life. He wore plain and simple brown work clothes. And he would always smile at me. He would let me follow him almost everywhere he would go. I got to see a lot of the forest area outside our village. (Smiles). Sometimes, when I'd get too tired from walking around with him, he'd pick me up, and let me sit on his shoulder and he'd carry me the rest of the way like that. I truly lived a happy life with them. My father would always be there for me. And my mother was there for me also. She was your traditional Japanese lady. She'd have her bright red kimono on that would be offset with her black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. I remember she'd scold me a few times, when I was bad. So I tried to be a good child, and thus I wasn't scolded often. So, as you can see, I lived a pretty peaceful life... (Frowns, eyes become downcast). Too bad it wasn't meant to last... I'll never forget the day 'he' came...  
  
----  
  
A 6-year old Leona sits by the window of her mother's kitchen. She looks outside to see her father Guidel standing in front of his home. But he isn't wearing his usual work clothes. He wears a strange white military coat that had blue highlights, white pants, thin dark red leather shoulder guards, and dark red leather boots. Soon another man with strangely colored hair, being white and gray with blonde highlights on top, and black at the temples appears from out of nowhere, right in front of her father. Most of the villagers around stop whatever they are doing to look at what takes place. The other man wears an outfit like her father's except his is dark blue where her father's is white, and black where it's dark red. He walks up to Guidel  
  
Man (Smirks): 'Hachitaki no Gidiar' or 'Guidel the Eight Waterfalls' I presume? My, you have changed...  
  
Guidel (Frowns): What do you want here 'Kamikaze no Goniezuu'? It's been a long while since we last talked. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again.  
  
Goenitz: Ah... I see your still remember me... That is nice indeed.  
  
Guidel (Angry): GET TO THE POINT! WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE!?  
  
Goenitz (Mock hurt): There's no need to shout. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?  
  
Guidel (Angrier): Old friend? OLD FRIEND!? YOU LEFT ME TO DIE THE LAST TIME I TRIED TO HELP YOU, AND YOU THINK I CONSIDER YOU A FRIEND!?!?  
  
Goenitz (Crosses arms across his chest): Well, I realized that we all make mistakes sometimes... But, now there's a way for you to make it up to me for your failure the last time 8 years ago.  
  
Guidel (Eyes narrow): Make it up to you?  
  
Goenitz: Yes. I know this village you set up here, and act as the village chief to is filled with members of the Orochi bloodline. There's no denying that fact.  
  
Guidel: Your point?  
  
Goenitz: My point is you have been wasting your time. You Guidel are one of the 'Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi'. You should be out helping to free our master, not here playing 'Little House on the Prairie'.  
  
Guidel: What I do is MY business. If you don't like it, LEAVE!  
  
Goenitz: Hmph. Suit yourself with that. Now, let me get to the point. While you have been wasting time, I have gone and 'corrected' your last mistake. You remember that, years ago, I sent you to steal the Yata Mirror, and you failed to get it. You know that we need that mirror. It acts as the primary seal that binds the Orochi in his prison.  
  
Guidel: I know that. And as for why I 'failed', the mirror was too heavily guarded. I barely survived all the wounds that were inflicted upon me by soldiers loyal to the Kagura clan. And than you go and beat me some more for 'failure', and toss me in the middle of the forests near Hon-fu...   
  
Goenitz (Interrupts): Anyway... I have solved that problem myself. You know that there is another part of the seal. That the Yata clan is famous for having twin girls that...  
  
Guidel (Eyes widen in horror): YOU DIDN'T!?!?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles wickedly): Yes I did. I was able to kill one of them. A 14-year old girl known as Michiru Kagura. She and her sister Chizuru acted as the other part to the seal on our master Orochi. I wasn't able to get close enough to Chizuru, but her sister was dumb enough to try fight me, and... You can tell what happened.  
  
Guidel (Angry): You bastard... You killed an innocent child...  
  
Goenitz (Surprised): Innocent? She was born to bind our master into his prison. SHE DESERVED TO DIE! Anyway, after I killed her, the seal was indeed weakened, almost broken... But...  
  
Guidel: But?  
  
Goenitz: But the Orochi isn't responding. I need your help. We will gather energy and over time, we shall have enough to awaken him, and thus the world will be cleansed of the disease known as humanity and the world will once again be pure, filled with wild-life, and plant-life. And we of the Orochi bloodline shall have it all to ourselves. To do with the world as we please. You can expand yourselves beyond the rainforests, into other parts of the world! Wouldn't you like that for our people?  
  
Guidel (Without hesitation): No.  
  
Goenitz: WHAT!?  
  
Guidel (Calmly): You heard me 'Divine Wind'. I refuse to help you. The people here and I have lived peacefully for a long time now, and we will not return to the violent ways of the Orochi.  
  
Goenitz (Angry): YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE...  
  
Guidel (interrupts): Serious? I am. Now leave Goenitz. I can make no promises to how the villagers will take to this...  
  
Goenitz looks around. He sees there are farmers, and workers with assorted tools use for agricultural work, poised for use as weapons. A deep frown adorns Goenitz's face. He is seething with unbridled rage at the way these 'weaklings' dare to stand up to him. Goenitz is about to disappear again when a little girl comes running out of Guidel's house. An older woman follows her out of the house.  
  
Leona: DADDY!  
  
Guidel: Leona, get back.  
  
Goenitz (Eyes Leona): Daddy? (Looks at Guidel's wife). You... And a... HUMAN!? ARGH! Guidel, that is low! How DARE YOU CONTAMINATE THE OROCHI BLOODLINE WITH FILTHY HUMAN BLOOD? (Eyes widen with realization). Orochi blood... And human blood... (Smiles wickedly). Hm hm hm... Just remember this. The Orochi does not forgive traitors to the cause.  
  
With that Goenitz gives Leona one last look, raises his left hand, and disappears in a strong gust of wind. Most of the villagers just shrug it off and go back to what they were doing. Guidel's wife goes up to him and takes his arm in hers. Leona glomps onto her daddy's leg. Guidel looks at Leona with a sense of sorrow.  
  
(------)  
  
It is now the afternoon. Leona sits on a downed log. She notices there's a bad feeling in her stomach, and her head starts to hurt as well. She folds her arms around her stomach, trying to ignore the pain. Guidel walks up to her. He is back in his everyday clothes.  
  
Guidel (Worried): How are you feeling my little Sapphire?  
  
Leona: My tummy hurts. And so does my head...  
  
Guidel (Frowns, places his hands on her shoulder, and looks into her eyes): Leona, listen to me...  
  
Leona: Yes daddy?  
  
Guidel: Remember these words Leona. Sometimes you have to fight destiny, no matter how cruel and sad it may be.  
  
Leona stares at her father, wondering what he means with that. He shakes his head and walks back to his home. Leona just stares at his receding form. The pain gets worse.  
  
(------)  
  
Night falls. All is calm, except for Guidel's home. Leona has gotten worse. Her head is killing her, and she has a high fever. Her family began to worry for her. Soon Leona started coughing up blood. Guidel was shocked. He was well aware of the signs of the Riot of Blood. He knew that Leona was never taught to control her power from the Orochi blood flowing through her veins, and that the consequences would be terrible if she went into the Blood Riot. Soon, some of the other villagers came to his home to try and calm Leona down. It was no use. Soon, Leona's eyes were lost, and it happened. Leona went into the Riot of Blood, her Orochi Power awakened for the first time. She became a savage beast. There were screams of horror, blood, and soon... Nothing. Villagers tried to get away, but Leona easily hunted them down, killing all that had lived in the hidden village, which was more than 200 people. Soon the Riot of Blood receded from her. She was left in the center of the destroyed village, alone, scared, and covered in blood. Goenitz appears and starts applauding her for a job well done.  
  
Goenitz (laughs for a bit, claps his hands): BRAVO! EXCELLENT! I couldn't have done better myself. (Walks up to Leona, puts his hand on her head). Don't worry about the destruction. Think of this as a dream. A delicious prelude for what is to come. For now... Let me give you a more 'pleasurable' memory to cherish.  
  
Goenitz throws Leona to the ground, his shadow looms over her.  
  
----  
  
Leona sits on Ranma's bed. She has her legs up to her chest again, and she holds onto them for dear life. Ranma sits at the edge of his seat, sickened, and in all out awe by the events Leona has told him. Leona begins to cry again. The sight saddens Ranma. He has always seen Leona as a strong person that has a good heart, and to see her crying tears his heart to pieces. Leona looks up at Ranma with tear-filled eyes.  
  
Leona: I'm sorry... I wasn't able to stop him... He was too strong...  
  
Ranma: For what? What did he do?  
  
Leona breaks her gaze with Ranma. She can't stand to look at him now. She knows he'll probably hate her for letting what happened to her to happen. Leona can't stop the tears from flowing. Finally, she musters the little courage she has left to lift her eyes to meet Ranma's gaze and tell him what she remembered after so many years...  
  
Leona (Voice barely above a whisper): He raped me...  
  
Leona sees Ranma's eyes widen in horror. She breaks his gaze from his face and cries into her knees. She knows it's now over. He'll never want to speak to her again. Not after learning this 'truth' about her. To her surprise, she feels Ranma get on the bed with her, and hug her tightly.  
  
Ranma: Lechan... I'm so sorry... I never knew.  
  
Leona drags her sight from her knees and looks at Ranma. His eyes are also filled with tears. He feels pain and sadness for her. This makes Leona feel even guiltier for making Ranma cry.  
  
Leona (Voice barely above a whisper): Ranma... I'm sorry...  
  
Ranma (Places his right index finger on her lips): It's okay Lechan... It wasn't your fault any of it happened. I'm just sorry that it did happen.  
  
Ranma then moves his finger away to go back to hugging her. Leona is about to ask why he is so forgiving to her, but she doesn't get a chance as Ranma silences her with a kiss. The kiss is the light at the end of a long dark tunnel for Leona. She has had a hard life, and she has finally found someone that is willing to accept her for who she is, and what's happened to her. The tears pour from the corners of her eyes. Ranma feels the tears as they hit his face. He breaks the kiss and wipes away her tears with his finger.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Leona... For what it's worth, I do love you. No matter what has happened to you. To me, you will always be my Lechan.  
  
Leona (Eyes water, smiles back): Ranma...  
  
Leona than engages a kiss with Ranma. She is so happy that he is very understanding and accepting of what has happened to her, and what she's done. She feels like she's sailing on Cloud 9. After a while, they finally break the kiss. Ranma looks at the clock on the wall of his cabin, and sees it is now 3 in the morning according to his clock.  
  
Ranma: Lechan, you better get back to your cabin and go to bed. We'll have to get up soon.  
  
Leona (Hugs Ranma's arm): Can't I stay a bit longer? I don't want to be alone.  
  
Ranma (Thinks a bit before answering): Hmm... Okay, fine.  
  
Ranma gets out of the bed, and places the blanket over Leona. He intends for her to sleep in the bed, while he goes to sleep in the chair. Leona grabs his wrist.  
  
Leona: No Ranma. I'll sleep in the chair. This is your cabin, so you take the bed.  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): No. You're the guest here. You'll take the bed, and I'll take the chair.  
  
Leona: How about a compromise?  
  
Ranma (Lifts his eyebrow): Compromise?  
  
Leona: Yes. We'll both sleep in the bed.  
  
Ranma is about to break out into so many reasons of why they should not, but he sees her eyes. He can see the hope in them. She has a lot riding on this gesture. Ranma doesn't want her to feel rejected, after finally feeling good about herself again. So he nods his head in agreement, and calmly gets into the bed with her. Leona holds onto Ranma's arm for dear life as soon as he's in the bed. This spooks Ranma slightly.  
  
Ranma: Lechan, what's wrong?  
  
Leona: I just want to know you're there.  
  
Ranma smiles. Apparently, he is what's keeping her happy. So he pulls the blanket over them and they stay there for a bit. Leona falls to sleep soon, tired out from her emotional drain earlier, with her arms are still wrapped around Ranma's and her head on his chest, a faint smile on her face. Ranma looks at Leona's sleeping form and he thinks of how angelic she looks while sleeping. A smile crosses his lips again as he thinks of how, to at least one person, he is a good person. Soon sleep claims him as well. Neither of them bothered by their usual bad dreams for once.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 25  
  
Next Time: Repercussions of the night before. What happens when certain people get the 'wrong idea'. And finally, the new destination is reached for the fights. CHINA!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to all Leona fans out there. I know I was harsh on her, but I felt that it was necessary to make this chapter good. So all of you Leona fans out there please accept my apology and understand this was needed for the story. Thank you.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	26. It's Not What You Think!!!

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 26: It's Not What You Think!!!  
  
Rugal sits at the helm of his ship the Black Noah. Steering her through the seas of Japan. Soon China shall be reached, and than the fun begins again! Sure, the Black Noah is actually computerized for the most part, and a main console below deck actually controls where it sails, but Rugal loves to use the steering wheel for an added effect. A devious smile crosses his lips when he thinks of all the power he'll get from the Tenth Hakkeshu. Goenitz, before the Black Noah set sail, stopped by to give Rugal some information on the Tenth Hakkeshu that he had acquired a few days before from an 'anonymous source'. The information, Rugal finds quite useful. Rugal knows that Goenitz likes to work secretively, and that always gets on his nerves. Throughout the tournament, Goenitz has stopped by numerous times, dictating to Rugal what he should do next. If it were up to Rugal, all the fighters that have lost already would have been thrown off his ship. But Goenitz insists they stay, saying how their presence and interaction can create high amounts of energy when certain events work into a domino effect. Rugal wouldn't have believed this, if it weren't for the fact that a few 'events' did happen. Like when Iori's sister Ranko appeared, or when Ranma went into the Neko-Ken. Rugal frowns with thoughts of Neko-Ken. His ship had been ruined, and repairs were costly. And when he found out how to learn Neko-Ken, it turned out that the trainee had to be under 10-years old for it to work. Rugal still hasn't been able to look at his pet panther the same way since than. His right eye glows brightly as he thinks of how Vice and Mature purposely withheld the information and let him make a fool of himself, and allowed him to go through a lot of pain. Some fighters are still mocking him when one of them had seen and recorded a special off of Fox called "Failed Suicide Attempts" and showed it to all the other fighters. Turns out, Rugal's Neko-Ken training was the main highlight of it. Rugal gets so angry he grabs his steel wine goblet and crushes it in his hand. He throws it against the deck. The wine spreads all over, and he imagines it to be the blood of all his enemies, particularly Mature and Vice. The devious smile on his face returns with that thought. And he thinks out loud to himself.  
  
Rugal: Soon... Soon I shall be in power once again. Once my life is guaranteed and I don't have to worry about just disappearing from the face of the world again, I shall take over. Sure, it will be a tough climb through power again, but I'll have the time and the energy. My enemies will be dead, and I shall have the Tenth Hakkeshu's power as my own. Than Vice and Mature will die for their treachery, and than... Hm hm hm hm hm...... 'He' will then bow before me for a change. For I WILL have Ranma's power, and become stronger than he is at the moment. After all, anything one can have, can be taken away as well. I SHALL BE IN POWER ONCE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? WITH RANMA'S POWER I SHALL TAKE YOU DOWN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
As Rugal laughs to himself about how he shall conquer Goenitz and become the one true master of all, a tall man standing in the shadows has heard everything. While still cloaked in shadows he goes back to his cabin to contemplate what he heard Rugal saying. Once inside his cabin he turns on the desk light. His features are now clear and we see it to be Wolfgang Krauser. He sits down at the desk, and takes out a piece of paper and pen. He writes down what he had heard, that he feels to be of importance. He than reads it back to himself quietly, as to make sure no one hears him.  
  
Krauser: Life guaranteed. Disappearing from the world. Gaining the Tenth Hakkeshu's power. Killing Vice and Mature. Ranma's power. 'He' will bow low. Hmm... What does this all mean?  
  
Krauser thinks back to other things he heard Rugal say. And contemplates how very little of it makes sense.  
  
Krauser: Life guaranteed... But he is here... Why would he need it guaranteed? The Tenth Hakkeshu? From what I know about last year's tournament, there are only supposed to be eight of them. Nine when you take into consideration that Yakuza gang member Ryuji Yamazaki is one as well... Killing Vice and Mature... Why would he kill them? They are his partners and, from what I recall, they work for him... Ranma's power... That boy is indeed a good fighter, or at least I hope he is. But Rugal can't take the boy's power. True the boy is of Orochi blood, but how's he going to take the power from him? The boy is just a fighter, and most of his strength comes from his own skill. And 'He' will bow low... Who is Rugal referring to? Kyo Kusanagi... A possibility... Perhaps Commander Heidern... No... If Rugal's after large amounts of power to defeat this 'He' person, than it wouldn't be those two. Rugal could easily take care of them as he is now... But than whom would he need the energy to fight? And how would getting Ranma and this Tenth Hakkeshu's power help him?  
  
Krauser sits back in his chair. He traces his violet mustache, thinking of what this could all mean. After a few minutes, one connection click's into his mind.  
  
Krauser (Eyes widen): Ranma's power... Ranma IS of the Orochi-Bloodline... And a Tenth Hakkeshu... Rugal wants that power as well... Ranma's cousin Iori is one of the Hakkeshu, as well as his other partner Leona... (Smiles wickedly). OF COURSE! Ranma IS THE Tenth Hakkeshu. And if he has powers just as great, IF NOT GREATER than the others... (A smile widens and his teeth are revealed). HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! YES! This could be the fight I've ALWAYS WANTED! THE FIGHT I HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF!!!  
  
Krauser calms himself down, but the smile doesn't leave his face. He places the paper with his 'findings' in a secret compartment in his armor. He then looks into a mirror hanging in the cabin. The smile on his face pleases him. It has been such a long while since he's felt happy. Heck, it's been a while since he's felt any powerful emotion at all. The last time he was happy was when he had fought Terry Bogard. True, he had lost to the Lonely Wolf, but he had never had such a thrilling challenge in his life. And now... Now he may actually have a challenge that will surpass the Lonely Wolf. A fighter of unimaginable power. Krauser clenches his right fist and raises it above his head.  
  
Krauser: SOON! Soon a fight shall take place. One that shall marvel even God up in heaven himself!  
  
Krauser's laughter continues inside his mind. His eyes flare to life with an intense light that has never been seen in them before.  
  
(------)  
  
It is now morning, with the sun being up for a little more than an hour. Commander Heidern, leader of the Ikari Warriors, walks down one of the halls of the Black Noah. Being on the ship disgusts him. He still waits for Rugal to try something. But so far, besides hosting the King of Fighters Tournament, he hasn't done anything. And that puts Heidern on edge. He knows Rugal set up the tournament for revenge. But waiting for Rugal to make his move, is getting on his nerves. Heidern can't take it anymore, so he has decided he should brief his second in command Leona on this. Get her opinion on what's going on as well. After all, even though they are both in the tournament, he still hasn't really seen her since he gave her an order to keep an eye on Ranma. He's starting to regret doing that. With all the idiots under his command (such as Ralf Jones and Clark Steele), Heidern is starting to go nuts, and he misses that 'feminine touch' that Leona would add to his life. Ever since his wife and daughter had died, protecting him from a killing blow Rugal was going to use on him, Leona has been the only real contact he had with women. And he misses that. He stops when he realizes when he's at the door in front of Leona's cabin.  
  
Heidern (Knocks on door): Leona? (No answer, he knocks again). Leona, are you there?  
  
Getting no answer still, Heidern jiggles the handle of the door to find that it is unlocked. He opens the door and walks into the middle of her cabin. He calls for her. Getting no answer still, he comes to the realization that she is not there.  
  
Heidern: Hmm... Where could she have gone? I didn't see her walking around the ship...  
  
Heidern walks out of Leona's room and sees a Japanese lady, carrying a bundle on her left shoulder looking at him.  
  
Lady: Who are you? And what are you doing in Leona's room?  
  
Heidern: I am Commander Heidern, of the Ikari Warriors. As for why I am in Leona's room, I was looking for her, so I could talk to her. I am also Leona's adoptive father.  
  
Lady (Slightly surprised): Really? (Smiles). I know Leona, and from what I can tell you must have raised her well.  
  
Heidern (Beams with pride thanks to the compliment): Thank you. I did my best to raise her. (Eye widens). Know her? How do you know Leona? Who are you?  
  
Lady (Bows slightly): My name is Nodoka Saotome, Matriarch of the Yagami clan. Leona has been staying in my home while she's been training with my son Ranma, and my nephew Iori.  
  
Heidern (Eye widens further): You're Ranma's mother? Hmm... How has Leona been during these past couple of months? I have rarely seen and talked to her.  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): She's been doing fine. She has gotten along very well with my son, and they have become good friends. They have also been training each other, helping each other to become stronger in other fields.  
  
Heidern (Curious): How? I saw her speed improved when she fought Shermie near the beginning of this tournament. But otherwise, nothing.  
  
Nodoka (Shakes her head): She has improved physically, but mentally, she has grown by leaps and bounds.  
  
Heidern: Huh? How?  
  
Nodoka: You see, I knew Leona and her parents long ago, while Leona was a little girl. I've been trying to help her remember her past, and she indeed remembers me, among other things. It makes me so happy that Leona remembers her 'Nodosan'.  
  
Heidern: ... 'Nodosan'?  
  
Nodoka: Yes. 'Nodosan' was a nickname that Leona has for me. Apparently, I have had that big an impact on her life.  
  
Heidern: ... What was she like back then? Was she shy, cold, and withdrawn?  
  
Nodoka: No. She was very energetic. She was always playing, and laughing. She would always hang around her father. She loved him very much.  
  
Heidern (Looks to the ground): I see...  
  
Nodoka (Puts her hand on his shoulder): Come now. That was then, and this is now. You are her father figure. And I am sure she cares for you. I was about to go and see my son and I'm sure that there's a good chance that she's there with him. That is because as I said before, they have gotten to be good friends.  
  
Heidern (Tense): How 'good' a friendship did they make?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles): A very good one.  
  
Heidern: WHERE IS RANMA'S CABIN!?  
  
Nodoka (Eyes widen in surprise): What?  
  
Heidern (Calms): Sorry. I'm a little edgy at the moment. Anyway, could you take me to your son's cabin? I want to see if Leona's there, or if he has an idea where she could be.  
  
Nodoka: Oh. All right. Follow me.  
  
Nodoka walks towards Ranma's cabin, and Heidern follows.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona wakes up slowly. She notices she feels better than she ever has. After a minute, she notices she feels very warm. She opens her eyes a bit more to take in her surroundings. She sees that she is in one of the cabins of the Black Noah, but not hers. She then realizes that she's covered in a blanket, and lying in a bed next to Ranma. She blushes when she remembers about last night. But the blush is easily replaced with a smile as she remembers how kindly he treated her. She just lays her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady beat has a very calming effect. The smile on her face widens since she knows she's close to Ranma, closer than any other woman will be. He is so sure of himself, and that same confidence makes her feel so secure and safe when she's with him. He was the first person to make her feel good about herself, and, even after she told him a horrible thing about herself, he still loved her. That is something she'll never forget. Her eyes jerk open a bit more when she feels something move through her hair. She instinctively grabs it. It's Ranma's hand. She looks at his face to see a smile break out on it, and his eyes open slowly.  
  
Ranma: Good morning Lechan.  
  
Leona: Good morning yourself Ranchan.  
  
Ranma: You have such soft hair Lechan.  
  
Leona (Blushes): Um... Thank you.  
  
Ranma: Feeling better?  
  
Leona: Yes thank you for asking...... Ranchan?  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Leona (Blushes): Thank you for still loving me.  
  
Ranma (Smiles, raises her chin with his right hand): I wouldn't give you up for the world.  
  
Leona: Promise?  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): Promise.  
  
Leona moves her head closer to Ranma's. They kiss. Whenever they kiss each other, they both feel as if nothing else in the world matters. That the connection the two of them have is all that's truly important. Because when they're with each other, all seems right with the world. Suddenly the door opens, and in steps Heidern.  
  
Nodoka: You should knock first you know!  
  
Heidern: I don't have the time for that. Ranma, do you know where Leona...  
  
  
Heidern stops mid-sentence. His eye widens and his jaw drops in shock when he sees them. Ranma and Leona stop kissing. Their eyes widen a bit in fear when the see their parents and they jump out of bed to either side of it.  
  
Leona (Blushes, salutes): COMMANDER! What a surprise meeting you here!  
  
Heidern just shakes his head in disbelief. Ranma looks at the two.  
  
Ranma: Um... Hi?  
  
Nodoka (Smiles, eyes sparkle): ... You and Leona... AH HA HA! OH HAPPY DAY!  
  
Ranma & Leona (Blush): IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!! REALLY IT'S NOT!!!  
  
Nodoka doesn't hear them. She just twirls around in the same spot, sprinkling confetti she keeps on her for just such an occasion. Heidern's eye narrows at Ranma, and his jaw sets back into place. His shock replaced by anger.  
  
Heidern (Angry beyond Ryoga levels): Ranma...... HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER LEONA!?!?!?  
  
Ranma (Raises hands defensively): I DID NO SUCH THING!  
  
Leona (Puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder): YEAH! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! WE JUST SLEPT IN THE SAME BED! THAT'S ALL!  
  
Apparently Leona coming to Ranma's defense just made things worse than they already were. All Nodoka and Heidern had to hear were the words 'we' and 'slept' and they came to their own conclusions...  
  
Nodoka (Tears of joy, waves victory fans): MY SON IS SO MANLY!!! RANMA, YOU MAKE YOUR MOTHER PROUD!!!  
  
Heidern (Does the Demon head trick that Soun uses): RAAAAAAAAANNNNNMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranma: ACK! Now THAT is scary!  
  
Leona: Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Yeah?  
  
Leona: I think it's time for the Saotome Secret Final Attack.  
  
Ranma: I don't run.  
  
Leona: Please. For me?  
  
Ranma looks at Leona's pleading eyes. He also looks at Heidern in the corner of his cabin assembling an AK-47 automatic rifle. Those two things are ALL the encouragement he needs.  
  
Ranma: Saotome Secret Final Attack... RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Ranma takes off from his cabin like a bat out of hell.  
  
Heidern (Poises rifle): RANMA! GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!!!  
  
Heidern gives chase leaving a mortified Leona and a VERY HAPPY Nodoka.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori gets up. He opens his door to go for a morning walk on the ship. He is wearing nothing but his shoes and pants. Ranma runs past him at blinding speeds, followed closely by Heidern.  
  
Ranma: I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!!  
  
Heidern: LIAR! YOU SHALL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LEONA!!!  
  
The two are out of sight, leaving a confused Iori in their wake.  
  
Iori (Stares at nothing in particular): ............ I'm not even going to ask...  
  
Iori turns around and walks back inside to his cabin, closing the door behind him.  
  
(------)  
  
The Mess Hall of the Black Noah. Kasumi works diligently preparing meals for the breakfast mob she's sure will come through. Few fighters are already up and eating. That includes the Fatal Fury Team, Mai, the Special Team, and Vice and Mature.  
  
Vice (Eats her pancakes): DAMN THIS IS GOOD! (Looks at Kasumi). What brand do you use?  
  
Kasumi: I don't use any brand. I make the meals from scratch.  
  
Joe (Gets on knees): I LOVE YOUR COOKING!!!  
  
Mai (Whaps Joe with a fan): Don't be so over dramatic.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my...  
  
Terry: One thing's for sure. Kasumi is A GREAT COOK!  
  
All (Cheering Kasumi): HERE, HERE!  
  
Kasumi (Blushes): Oh my...  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Mess Hall burst open. Ranma comes running in wearing his boxers and a white shirt, while being chased by Heidern, who is in full uniform, wielding an automatic weapon.  
  
Ranma (While he runs): I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
Heidern: LIAR!!! STAND STILL AND DIE LIKE A MAN!!!  
  
Heidern shoots his weapon at Ranma, completely missing him, but obliterating Yamazaki's bowl of cheerios.  
  
Yamazaki (Horrified): MY CHEERIOS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mary: And thus, we have another casualty of war...  
  
Billy: He kills small animals for fun and profit, and a destroyed bowl of Cheerios sickens him?  
  
Ranma runs out of the Mess Hall. He jumps onto Billy's head, smashing it into his pancakes, and bouncing out through the doors of the Mess Hall. Heidern follows Ranma thee exact same way, leaving shocked onlookers in his wake.  
  
Billy (Face in pancakes): ... Ow...  
  
Terry: ... What happened?  
  
Andy: I'm dead... Right?  
  
Yamazaki (Teary eyed): My Cheerios...  
  
Mai: I WAS SO FRIGHTENED! (Throws herself in a shocked Andy's arms). HOLD ME ANDY!!!  
  
Yamazaki: My Cheerios...  
  
Joe (Holds Kasumi): Are you okay!?  
  
Kasumi (Stares at Joe): Um...  
  
Mary (Kicks Joe in his ass): DAMN IT! STOP BEING A PERVERT!  
  
Yamazaki: My Cheerios...  
  
Kasumi: Oh my. Ms. Ryan, violence is not needed. Just look at what happened with Ranma and that Cycloptic fellow...  
  
Yamazaki (In all out anguish): MY CHEERIOS!!! OH WHAT DID THESE INNOCENT CIRCLES OF TOASTED WHOLE GRAIN OATS DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!?!?  
  
Billy (Takes face out of pancakes): DUDE! WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE GOD DAMN CHEERIOS!?  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki stares at Billy Kane with hate-filled eyes.  
  
Billy: Um... I'll be going now...  
  
Yamazaki (Grabs Billy): HOW DARE YOU HAVE NO REMORSE FOR THE CHEERIOS!?!? YOU SHALL DIE!!!  
  
The scene that follows is one of much gratuitous violence, which ends up with Billy getting his pole staff shoved up his ass sideways with a twist.  
  
Terry: Dear God...  
  
Kasumi: Oh my...  
  
Andy (Throws up): BAAAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFF!!!  
  
Yamazaki: EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
After about an hour of running, Ranma finally got away from Heidern, when he slipped on a puddle of wine on the deck, and slips all the way over board. A thoroughly soaked 'Ranko' gets back on. No longer to be harassed by Heidern, but...  
  
Kyo: RANKYO MY LOVE!!!  
  
Kuno: RANKO! COME TO ME, YOUR 'SCARRED ANGEL OF FURINKAN HIGH'!!!  
  
Kyo (Magatama appears on his fist): WHAT!? RANKYO IS MINE!  
  
Kuno (Poises his bokken): SURELY THOU JESTS! I SHALL NEVER SUBMIT THE PIG-TAILED GODDESS TO YOU!  
  
Kyo (Pissed off): HEY! DON'T CALL ME SHIRLEY!  
  
Kyo and Kuno start fighting each other.  
  
Ranko (Stares at the two idiots): ... Whatever...  
  
Ranko leaves the two to beat the crap out of each other.  
  
(------)  
  
It is now the afternoon and it will still be a couple of hours before the Black Noah reaches China. Ranma is currently in his Cabin thinking to himself  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Why can't anything go right for once? I mean sure, we did sleep in the same bed, but now almost everyone thinks we did 'it'... ARGH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
Ranma: Who is it?  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi storm in.  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi: RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi: WE KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH LEONA! TELL US WHAT IT WAS LIKE!  
  
Ranma face-faults.  
  
Ranma (Gets up): Is that ALL YOU CAN THINK OF!?  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi: Yes.  
  
Ranma face-faults again.  
  
Ranma (Gets up again): Look, I didn't do it. All right?  
  
Hiroshi: You telling the truth?  
  
Ranma: Positive.  
  
Daisuke: You mean it?  
  
Ranma: Absolutely.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke: ... DAMN IT! YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND YOU HAVEN'T SCREWED HER!?!? YOU MAKE US SICK!!!  
  
Ranma at this point literally kicks Hiroshi and Daisuke out the door of his cabin. He settles back into thinking when there's another knock at the door.  
  
Ranma: Who is it?  
  
No answer. Ranma, knowing it's gonna be bad anyway, opens the door... To reveal Leona's partners from last year Ralf and Clark.  
  
Ranma: Hi. What can I do for you?  
  
Ralf and Clark (Angry, battle auras rise): RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Yup... This was gonna be one of 'those' days for Ranma...  
  
(------)  
  
Leona sits on deck of the ship. She thinks to herself, wondering why everyone is being so mean to Ranma. Sure, the guys are trying to protect her, but from what? Ranma is the sweetest guy that she's met. He's the only guy to ever treat her as a woman, and she wonders what's so wrong with that. A woman walks up to her.  
  
Ukyo: So, someone finally caught Ranchan's heart. I will admit, I'm surprised it's you.  
  
Leona: Huh? Oh... Ukyo... Let me guess... Come to kill the one who stole 'your' Ranma?  
  
Ukyo (Shocked): CERTAINLY NOT! Whatever gave you THAT idea?  
  
Leona points to an unconscious beat up Kodachi.  
  
Kodachi (Hallucinates): Ranma-sama...  
  
Ukyo: ... Ooooooooookay... I guess everyone's giving you a hard time about it, huh?  
  
Leona: Not really. Only one person went after me so far. Everyone else that feels this involves them has gone after Ranma.  
  
Ukyo: ... Sorry to hear that. Well, did you do 'it' with him?  
  
Leona (Blushes): No!  
  
Ukyo (Stares at Leona): ... Okay then. I believe you. After all, Ranma was able to fight off hordes of girls for two years straight. I'm sure he could have fended them off longer if needed. After all, Ranma had a certain amount of respect for women. Even Akane, who was the worst to him, he tried to be nice to. And what did it get him? At least three beatings everyday.  
  
Leona: Poor Ranchan...  
  
Ukyo: Yeah. Look at it this way. You got his heart. That's something girls have literally tried to kill for. Feel lucky that he loves you.  
  
Leona (Smiles): I most certainly do.  
  
Ukyo is about to talk further, but a certain Uncute Tomboy interrupts her.  
  
Akane: WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS THAT BLUE-HAIRED WHORE!?!?  
  
Leona stands up to Akane. Ukyo watches intently.  
  
Leona: And you insult me because?  
  
Akane (Angry, aura flares to life): YOU!!! YOU STOLE MY RANMA! YOU TOOK HIS VIRGINTY! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU SLUT!  
  
Leona: Sigh... I never took anything from him in the first place, so I can't give it back. We didn't do anything. And I never stole Ranma. He chose to be with me. You have to realize that Ranma is not a prize, which you can just 'win'. He is human, and has emotions like everyone else.  
  
Akane (Aura rises): LIAR! YOU TOOK RANMA FROM ME! HE'S MY PROPERTY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS EMOTION!? HE IS NOT HUMAN! RANMA CAN TAKE ANY BEATING I GIVE HIM AND COME BACK FOR MORE! SO HE'S A DAMN DEMON LIKE YOU!!!  
  
Leona (Angry, narrows her eyes): If you hate him so much, than why won't you leave him alone? And Demon? Ranma and I are not demons.  
  
Akane (Charges at Leona): DIE YOU EVIL BIT...  
  
!  
  
Akane crumples to the deck. She feels a burning pain in her rib cage. Leona had grabbed her and smashed her in the chest with a well-aimed stabbing-punch as she had charged at her. Akane comes up with one of her usual comebacks when defeated.  
  
Akane: You... Cheater... (She faints).  
  
Leona: Poor, deluded fool...  
  
Ukyo (Claps): GREAT! I'm now sure that you can DEFINETLY be Ranma's girl.  
  
Leona (Confused): Huh?  
  
Ukyo (Smiles): Well, being the girl Ranma likes causes A LOT of jealousy. So, you better be prepared to defend yourself.  
  
Leona: Don't worry, I am.  
  
Ukyo: Good. (Gets up). Well... I gotta go check on my teammates.  
  
Leona: The dried monkey mummy that tried to kill me and the boy named after a piece of women's underwear that turns into a strange bull creature?   
  
Ukyo: Sigh... Yeah... I can't BELIEVE they were the only ones available for partners...  
  
Leona: Maybe you should have gone single.  
  
Ukyo: Yeah... And get my ass kicked easily? No thank you.  
  
Ukyo walks off, leaving Leona where she is. Leona picks up Akane, and throws her right next to Kodachi.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Seriously though... Why do they go after Ranma? He hasn't done anything for them, and they don't do anything for him. So what makes them think that he is their 'property'?  
  
Leona may never know.  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal stands on the deck of the Black Noah, and looks out to the docks.  
  
Rugal: Finally... CHINA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
In the Medical Bridge of the Black Noah, Tofu had gotten Billy's pole out of his ass.  
  
Tofu: How're you feeling?  
  
Billy: Like hell.  
  
Tofu: Let me check your temp.  
  
Tofu places his hand on Billy's head when Kasumi walks in.  
  
Kasumi: Hello Doctor Tofu.  
  
Tofu (Glasses fog up): KASUMI! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!   
  
Tofu turns Billy's head 180 degrees counter clock-wise.  
  
!  
  
Billy (Eyes water): ............... This hurts so much, that I can't scream...  
  
Mary: Dear God...  
  
Yamazaki: Eh heh heh...  
  
Kasumi: Oh my. Are you all right Dr. Tofu? Let me check to see if you have a temperature. (Places her hand on Dr. Tofu's head).  
  
Tofu (Grabs Billy): K, KASUMI!!!  
  
Billy (Very high-pitched voice): HELP ME!!!  
  
Pan to a shot of the Black Noah from afar. We hear Billy Kane's inhuman scream of pain, and Ryuji Yamazaki's thunderous laughter.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma sits with Leona at the Chinese docks. They'll be heading out into China for the fights. It's just that Ranma doesn't like where they chose the fights to be held...  
  
Ranma: Amazon Village... Crazy Central...  
  
Leona: It's like letting the lunatics run the asylum...  
  
Iori (Walks up to them): Ranma... Prepared to defend yourself if need be?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): You bet!  
  
Iori (Smirks): That's the Ranma I know! ... By the way...  
  
Ranma and Leona stare at Iori.  
  
Iori: Is it true that you two slept together?  
  
Ranma and Leona face-fault.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 26  
  
Next Time: Jusenkyo troubles. Some new springs have popped up, and some reappeared. AND ONE OF THE FIGHTERS TAKES THE JUSENKYO PLUNGE! WHO WILL IT BE!?!?!?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	27. Flying on Phoenix Wings

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 27: Flying on Phoenix Wings  
  
The fights have made it to China now. And, interestingly, A LOT of the fighters have left once the Black Noah docked. The Musk Dynasty Team left because Herb is still in pain from when Ranma went into the "Neko-Riot", so he's going back to Musk territory to be treated properly by the doctors of the Musk. (One of Dragon Blood is not easily healed by human medicines). The Three of the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists Team take their leave, having lost to the Fatal Fury Team; they now feel no more need to be there. But before leaving, Prince Kirin makes a vow to take down the one that defeated him, the fighter known to all as the "Lonely Wolf". And the Old Pervert Team, with Athena and Kensou's master Chin leading the way, bound off into areas of China to... Enjoy the 'finer' things in life... Basically sake and women's under garments...  
  
Rugal has prepared for the tournament to be held in a part of China that Ranma had suggested to Chizuru. Mount Phoenix. It will be the first time that the outside world will see the fortress of Mount Phoenix. But to get there, they have to go through 'The Springs of Sorrow'; Jusenkyo.  
  
(------)  
  
As most of the fighters make their way down the trail that goes through Jusenkyo, most appreciate the sight of all the springs and bamboo poles sticking out, while others stare in awe at the energies they feel radiating from the valley of cursed springs. Of course, a lot of the original springs are gone, having dried out from the incident that happened at the main spring in Jusendo. Ranma leaps forward into the valley springs, anxious to find out something.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): Hello? Anyone here?  
  
Leona: Ranma! Who are you looking for?  
  
As soon as Leona asks that, a little Chinese girl appears from out of a shack. She is no more than 6-years old. She has her hair done in two buns on the top left and right sides of her head, and she wears violet peasant clothes.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my. What a cute little girl.  
  
Joe (Eyes sparkle, glomps onto Kasumi): KASUMI!!!  
  
!  
  
Mary (Her fist implanted in Joe's face): STOP HARASSING HER!  
  
Ryoga (In arm casts and neck brace, thanks to the beating he got from Ranma awhile ago): AT LAST! I CAN BE CURED OF THE PIG!!!  
  
Girl: You're pretty funny people.  
  
Mai (Eyes sparkle upon seeing the little girl): SHE IS SO ADORABLE! (Mai bounds over to her). Hello little girl. My name is Mai Shiranui. What's yours?  
  
Girl: My name is Plum. My daddy is the tour guide here.  
  
Ranma (Walks up to Plum): Do you know where your father is?  
  
Plum: My daddy went out to check on something. Probably because there are a lot of Amazons gathering around here recently  
  
Cologne lets off a grin. Apparently her letter to the other elders of the Chinese Amazons had made it through to them.  
  
Ranma: Okay. Do you know when he'll be back?  
  
Plum (Shakes her head): Not exactly. Daddy said he'd try to be back before nightfall.  
  
Ranma: Okay. Then I'm going to wait here for him.  
  
Chizuru than rushes up to Ranma and starts throttling his throat.  
  
Chizuru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!? WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE HERE! SO GET UP AND CONTINUE MOVING!  
  
Rugal (Sitting on a portable throne that Vice and Mature have to carry): Ease up on him Chizzy Baby. It's not like the fights haven't been going on track as they should have. We've been delayed numerous times.  
  
Chizuru: ... "Chizzy Baby"? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING!?!?  
  
Rugal: Well, it seems to fit you.  
  
Vice (Sweats as she hoists up Rugal on his throne): Can we put this down now?  
  
Mature (Sweats as she hoists up Rugal on his throne as well): Yeah... THIS IS PRETTY DAMN HEAVY!  
  
Rugal: Quiet you two. I will not tolerate any complaining from either of you.  
  
Mature: BUT OUR ARMS ARE BREAKING!  
  
Vice: YEAH FAT ASS! YOU'RE DAMN HEAVY!  
  
Rugal (Surprised): Fat ass? HEY! I AM NOT FAT! I keep myself trimmed, muscular, and...  
  
Vice and Mature throw off the throne they have on their shoulders, and Rugal falls on his face.  
  
Rugal (Lying on ground): ... Ow...  
  
Ranma (To Chizuru): Please Ms. Kagura. Can we stay here for a bit? I REALLY NEED to do something while I'm here.  
  
Chizuru: ... FINE! We'll stay for a bit. But right after, we are getting back on the road. The tournament has been delayed by at least two weeks already!  
  
Ranma: Thank you!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma sits by the springs, looking into one of them. He considers how it's amazing most of the springs came back. But... Has the one he needs come back as well? Leona walks over to Ranma and sits down next to him.  
  
Leona (Sits next to Ranma): Hi Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Hey Lechan.  
  
Leona: Ranma, why are you having us wait here?  
  
Ranma: Simple. Remember how I told you how I got my curse? (Leona nods her head). Well this is where I got cursed, and a possible cure may be here as well. I'm not going to lose that chance.  
  
Leona (Looks into one of the springs): I don't like this place. I can hear them...  
  
Ranma (Confused): Here what?  
  
Leona (Points to the springs): Their cries. I hear those that drowned here crying, moaning out in pain. This place truly is sad. I can honestly say that I don't like being here.  
  
Ranma: Sorry Lechan.  
  
Leona (Puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder): I know you are. I understand that this is your chance to get a cure, but... Brr... This place gives me the creeps.  
  
Ranma (Smiles slightly): We won't be here long. I hope you can handle waiting here in the meantime.  
  
Leona: I'll try.  
  
Ranma smiles and puts his arm around Leona. Leona smiles back at him and tilts her head back onto his shoulder. As this happens, a certain person watches with jealous eyes.  
  
Akane (Fumes with anger while she thinks): That... That... ARGH!!! HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY FIANCEE!? When she's alone, I'll kick her ass, and take Ranma back. After all, once she's out of the picture, Ranma is sure to come back to me.  
  
Shingo walks up to his brightly glowing girlfriend to talk to her.  
  
Shingo (Apprehensive): Um... Akane-chan?  
  
Akane (Angry, aura rises around her even higher than before): WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!  
  
Shingo: AIIIIEEEEEE!!! THAT'S SCARY!!!  
  
Akane is about to mallet Shingo, but she stops. She then smiles evilly to herself. She thought of a way to use her 'boyfriend' to her advantage.  
  
Akane: Hey Shingo!  
  
Shingo: Um... Yes?  
  
Akane: You're trying to learn Magatama from my cousin Kyo, correct? I know how to get him to teach you the secret, and prove your worth to all the other fighters at the same time.  
  
Shingo (Eyes sparkle): YOU DO!? HOW!?!? PLEASE TELL ME!  
  
Akane (Smiles): Kyo said that he'll teach you the secrets, but he doesn't want you involved in the Blood Feud. If you can beat Ranma's cousin Iori Yagami, I'm sure he'll teach you.  
  
Shingo (Confused): Um... Why would he want me to beat Iori? I don't want too face Iori in battle. HE'S SCARY!!!  
  
Akane (Angry): Because... (Calms herself, smiles evilly). Because if he sees you can beat the one that keeps the Blood Feud alive, he won't have to worry about your safety, knowing you are one of the greatest fighters on earth, and he'll gladly teach you the secret of Magatama.  
  
Shingo (Makes a pose): FOR YOU AKANE, I SHALL DEFEAT IORI!  
  
Shingo marches off to find Iori while Akane thinks to himself.  
  
Akane (Thinks): That idiot. Well Ranma, I'll get you back yet! Once Shingo beats your cousin, you'll be down one teammate and have to drop out of the tournament, unless you want to replace Shingo on MY team. After all, Shingo will also get beaten Iori and he won't be able to continue either. And that whore won't have anyone left for her team, and she'll drop out of the tournament. THIS IS SO PERFECT!!! I'LL HAVE YOU BACK YET RANMA! And when I do... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LEAVING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU JERK!!!  
  
How Akane can love and hate Ranma at the same time, we may never truly know...  
  
(------)  
  
Shingo marches through the gathering of fighters at the springs and walks up directly behind Iori.  
  
Shingo: IORI YAGAMI!  
  
Iori turns away from the springs to look at an angry looking Shingo Yabuki.  
  
Iori (Curious): This is a first... You're actually looking for me. Well, what do you want little boy?  
  
Shingo: I CHALLENEGE YOU! IF I WIN, YOU LEAVE KUSANAGI-SEMPAI ALONE!!!  
  
Iori (Lifts an eyebrow): You... Challenge me?  
  
Iori stares at the seriousness Shingo treats the situation with. Iori covers his mouth with his right hand and hunches over a bit while looks down, trying to quiet a light chuckle that tries to escape from him. He than lifts his head a bit and the light chuckle turns to a small laugh as his hand moves to cover his eyes. He then stands up fully and his head held back, his right hand holding onto the right side of his head as roaring laughter springs forth from him.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! OH GOD! THAT IS FUNNY!  
  
Shingo (Furious): HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE NOT TAKING ME SERIOUSLY, AND ALWAYS PICKING ON ME! AND I AM ESPECIALLY TIRED OF YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!!!  
  
Iori (Looks directly at Shingo): ... Boo...  
  
Shingo doesn't faint for once. He just stares at Iori with a look of determination.  
  
Iori (Smiles lightly): I AM impressed. So... You ARE serious. What put you up to this? This isn't like you.  
  
Shingo: DAMN YOU IORI! IORI, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL! IORI PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Ryoga: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Iori just stares the longest time at Shingo. A lot of other fighters gather around to see what's going on.  
  
Andy: Is he...  
  
Terry: I think he is...  
  
Kim: The poor lad... He'll be killed.  
  
Heavy D: I knew the boy was delusional, but I didn't think he was THIS BAD!  
  
Chizuru: POOR, DELUSIONAL, LOVEABLE SHINGO! HE'S GOING TO DIE!  
  
Chang (Scratches his beard): Heh... This should be fun to watch.  
  
Choi: Shingo's gonna get a beat down!  
  
Rugal: Not even I'm THAT STUPID!  
  
Vice & Mature: WE'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!!!  
  
Rugal (Stares at Mature and Vice): I HATE YOU TWO!  
  
Vice: Like I give a damn about what you think.  
  
Mature: Really. Once this tournament is over, we are never going hear you again without a 200 ft. pole.  
  
Shingo (Angry): WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!? DON'T ANY OF YOU HAVE FAITH IN MY ABILITIES!?  
  
The whole valley of Jusenkyo goes quiet. Shingo face-faults.  
  
Shingo (As he gets up): Anyone?  
  
The wind picks up. A tumbleweed appears out of nowhere and passes by him.  
  
Ranma (Stares at the tumbleweed): ... Where did THAT come from?  
  
Leona: I didn't think the tumbleweed was indigenous to this region.  
  
Shingo (Poses): Anyway... I SHALL BEAT IORI YAGAMI, PROVE MY WORTH, AND END THE KUSANAGI, AND YAGAMI CLAN BLOOD FEUD ALL AT ONCE!!!  
  
Iori: ... Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL A PATHETIC DISCIPLE OF THAT PATHETIC KYO KUSANAGI CAN DEFEAT ME!  
  
Kyo: WHAT!? SHINGO! I COMMAND YOU! DEFEAT IORI!  
  
Shingo (Eyes sparkle): YES KUSANAGI-SEMPAI!!!  
  
Iori (Stares at them): ... You're all idiots, aren't you?  
  
(------)  
  
The Jusenkyo Tour Guide makes his way down the path. Dealing with those Amazons is a tiresome ordeal. They got word from one of the elders that an impertinent outsider male challenged them and their culture. And now they're all pissed, and ready to ransack the countryside. He's been going back and forth trying to calm them down. He knows that they won't be able to stay peaceful for long. But he feels it is his part to try to maintain peace in the area. As the Guide makes it to the bottom of the valley, his daughter comes running up to him.  
  
Plum: DADDY!  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: What is it Plum?  
  
Plum: There are a bunch of visitors here, and some of them are gonna start fighting.  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (Face pales): WHAT!?  
  
The Guide runs to the area where a bunch of fighters are watching Shingo staring at Iori, while Iori smirks.  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (While running towards them): AIYAH!!! NO FIGHT HERE! VERY BAD YOU FALL IN SPRING!!!  
  
Ranma (Surprised): It's you! HEY! OVER HERE!  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (Notices, and remembers Ranma): OH! Is you young sir? Sir, you know all these people?  
  
Ranma: Uh... Yeah. Anyway, do you know if the Spring of Drowned Man happened to reappear?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: Hmm... Let me think...  
  
Shingo (Interrupts): ANYWAY! I SHALL PROVE MY WORTH TO ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
Iori: ... Are you brain dead Shingo? You can't beat me, and...  
  
!  
  
Shingo does his Unfinished Wicked Chew, and smashes Iori in the face with a right hook. Iori stands there, his anger rising.  
  
Iori (Angry, aura starts to rise): You... Little... Arrogant...  
  
Shingo (Surprised): Um... Shouldn't you have fallen down?  
  
Iori: No... I don't fall with weak attacks like that... DEADLY FLOWER!!!  
  
Iori moves forward and hits Shingo with an upward punch, than another upward punch with his other fist, which sends Shingo flying, but Iori jumps into the air, clasping his hands together and smashing them down into Shingo. Shingo barely avoids landing into one of the springs.  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (Cries, screams in horror): PLEASE SIRS! DON'T FIGHT! YOU FALL IN SPRING HERE AND YOU BE CURSED! THERE ARE NOW BARELY EIGHTY SPRINGS, AND THE MAJORITY HAVE CURSE! YOU FALL IN, YOU BE CURSED!!!  
  
Iori (Stops pummeling Shingo): What?  
  
Ranma: BELIEVE WHAT HE SAYS IORI! THIS IS WHERE I GOT MY CURSE!  
  
Iori stop. He remembers Ranma's female side when he said "curse". Iori looks around at all the springs. He feels extremely lucky he hadn't touched any of their waters. Iori grabs Shingo by his collar and carries him out of the general area with all the springs.  
  
Iori (Throws Shingo to ground): You're lucky Shingo. If I had thrown you the wrong way, you'd have been cursed.  
  
Shingo: Cursed?  
  
Ryoga (Angry with Shingo's stupidity): YEAH IDIOT! LIKE ME! ....  
  
Ryoga then freezes when he realizes what he just said. He looks around. All the other fighters are staring at him, wondering what he meant. Ryoga wishes he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Ranma: Yes Shingo. A curse that turns you into something else with a splash of cold water, and back to your real form with hot water... But only until the next time you're hit by cold water.  
  
Shingo (Eyes widen): Really? Does that happen to Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: NO! I was mistaken... (All fighters continue to stare at him). ARGH!!! IT'S ALL RANMA'S FAULT!!!  
  
Ranma: ... There he goes blaming me again... Leona, if you would do the honors.  
  
Leona (Smiles, winks, and gives Ranma a thumbs up): With pleasure!  
  
Leona concentrates her energies around Ryoga. The moisture in the air around him turns cold, and he turns into a familiar black pig. The fighters stare at the black pig and Akane's jaw drops.  
  
Akane (Horrified): P... P... P... P-CHAN!?!?!?  
  
P-Chan: Bwee?  
  
Akane looks at P-Chan and scenes flash through her mind. All the times she'd see Ryoga show up around the same time P-Chan came back home and visa versa. And how the only time she's seen Ryoga use water was when he had that water-proof soap Ranma wanted. AND THE SIMPLE FACT THEY BOTH WEAR THE SAME DAMN BANDANA! Finally, after so long... It sinks into Akane's mind that Ryoga and P-Chan are one and the same.  
  
Akane (Furious, battle aura rises): You... YOU STUPID PIG!!! YOU SLEPT WITH ME AS A PIG YOU LECH!!!  
  
Everyone just stares at Akane when she says that. All feel like throwing up.  
  
Mai: Slept with a pig?  
  
Ryo: Oh Jesus...  
  
Yamazaki: EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEHHHH!!!  
  
Yuri: This is DISGUSTING! I'M GONNA THROW UP!  
  
Takuma: The boy has no honor.  
  
Soun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY DAUGHTER'S BEEN SLEEPING WITH A PIG!!! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Saishu (Rubs his eyes): Kami-sama...  
  
Kasumi: Well, it was OBVIOUS 'sister'! (Says that title for Akane with a hint of venom to her voice). I am truly surprised you didn't figure it out sooner.  
  
Akane can't take this anymore. All these people staring at her, thinking she's a pervert. She does the first thing to come to mind. Punish those that did this to her  
  
Akane (Pulls out her mallet): RYOGA YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
Akane smashes P-Chan with her mallet as if he were a golf ball, sending the little pig far into the East.  
  
Akane: THAT'LL TEACH HIM! (Looks at Shingo) AND YOU!!!  
  
Shingo: Me?  
  
Akane (Angrier than before): YEAH! YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST TO THAT WEAKLING YAGAMI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO DAMN WEAK!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!!! SHINGO YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Akane mallets poor Shingo with an upward strike. Shingo flies off to the west, and smashes right into the Black Noah, making a huge indentation in its side.  
  
Rugal (Chill goes up his spine): Brr... I get the feeling I'm gonna be paying for more damages to the Black Noah again...  
  
But Akane still isn't satisfied. She hasn't caused enough pain to others yet. Her mind desperately searches for a target for her anger. An evil smile appears on her face as she chooses her victim. She charges her ki into the mallet to produce a stronger blow than ever before.  
  
Akane (Swings her mallet like a baseball bat): IORI YOU JERK!!!  
  
Iori is shocked that Akane has the gall to even blame him. But that shock is easily replaced by pain as the ki-enhanced swig connects with Iori. Iori isn't as lucky as Shingo and Ryoga. He goes flying directly towards the cursed springs, as everyone screams and stares at the sight in wide-eyed horror. Time slows down. Iori knows only one thing for sure. He's screwed. Iori closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable as he feels the touch of water.  
  
!  
  
(------)  
  
Iori feels he's underwater. He feels his body contort slightly, but the structure doesn't seem to really change to him. If anything he feels stronger. He opens his eyes while underwater. He looks at his hands. Still human. He feels lucky that he probably was thrown into the 'Spring of Drowned Man'. Iori makes his way to the surface of the spring, prepared to kick Akane's ass for doing this to him.  
  
(------)  
  
On the surface, Akane watches with a satisfied grin. She knocked the jerk into one of the springs. Now he'll be cursed for the rest of his life.  
  
Akane: THAT'LL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH ME!  
  
The waters in the spring bubble as a figure rises to the surface. The water's surface breaks and out jumps Iori Yagami... A VERY PISSED OFF Iori Yagami.  
  
Iori (Screams in all out rage): YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!  
  
Iori charges at Akane. Everyone stares at Iori in wide-eyed awe and shock. Iori grabs Akane by her face, smashing her into the ground over and over again.  
  
Iori: LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE OF KUSANAGI BLOOD, AND I AM OF YAGAMI! THERE IS THE BLOOD FEUD! ANY ACT OF COWARDICE SHALL BE DEALT WITH IN KIND! Or, as I like to put it... WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!  
  
Iori finishes smashing Akane's head into the ground. He then holds Akane high, and throws her towards the cursed springs. She lands in one of them with a very loud splash. Iori feels VERY satisfied. He looks around, and everyone stares at him in shock.  
  
Vice (Wide-eyed): Iori-sama...  
  
Iori: What? What are you all staring at? I GAVE THE BITCH WHAT SHE DESERVED!  
  
Ranma (Apprehensive): Iori... Your back... Look at it.  
  
Iori looks at his back. What he sees actually scares him. The back of his shirt and jacket are torn open and he has wings. Violet tinted white bird wings.  
  
Iori (Eyes are wide): What the f*ck?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: Tsk tsk... Too bad... You thrown into the 'Spring of Drowned Male Phoenix Warrior'.  
  
Iori: I was thrown into what?  
  
Ranma: Spring of Drowned What?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: You thrown into 'Spring of Drowned Male Phoenix Warrior'. There very tragic legend of a soldier of the Phoenix tribe of Mount Phoenix that drown in that spring 186 years ago. Now, whoever fall into that spring, take the body of one of the Phoenix bloodline.  
  
Iori collapses to his knees and mutters to himself.  
  
Iori: Phoenix... I'm a Phoenix... (A cruel smile appears on his lips). Hm hm hm hm... I'm a Phoenix... Heh heh heh heh... I'M A GOD DAMN PHOENIX! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Iori's laughter of angst echoes throughout the entire valley, sending chills up the spine of everyone. Even the strongest and most bold of warriors tremble in fear from this laughter. Iori then gets up and walks to the Jusenkyo tour guide.  
  
Iori: You have any hot water?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: YES SIR!  
  
The Guide runs into his hut to get a teakettle. Iori turns to Leona.  
  
Iori: Leona, of you would be so kind.  
  
Leona: I thought that's why you're getting the hot water from...  
  
Iori (Interrupts): Just do it.  
  
Leona complies with Iori's request/demand and she heats up the moisture in the air around him. His wings shrink into his back, leaving the torn taters of his shirt and jacket in that area.  
  
Iori: ... DAMN... That was my favorite jacket too...  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (With tea kettle): Here Sir! I got hot water for... Hey... You back to normal... How you do that?  
  
Iori: Hot water. Now tell me. Is there a 'Spring of Drowned Man'?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide (Shakes head): Sorry Sir. That spring hasn't reappeared.  
  
Ranma curses silently to himself. Not for his own sake of finding a cure, but for his cousin's.  
  
Iori: So... I'm stuck with this curse until a new spring reappears?  
  
Jusenkyo Tour Guide: No Sir. 'Spring of Drowned Man' no work. Curses just mix.  
  
Iori (Scoffs): Figures... Well... (Smiles evilly). Let's see how Akane is faring...  
  
The fighter's eyes widen when they remember Iori did throw her into a spring in retaliation to what she did to him. They look over to the spring and see... A mangy looking black furred female dog drags itself out.  
  
Dog: Rorwf...  
  
Iori (Smiles): 'Spring of Drowned Dog'?  
  
Jusenkyo Guide: Yes... That 'Spring of Drowned Dog'.  
  
Iori: So she can now turn into a female dog now... It's real fitting for the 'bitch'.  
  
Soun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY BABY GIRL IS A MONGREL NOW!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The Guide takes the teakettle over to the dog and pours hot water on it. The dog indeed transforms back into Akane. She is humiliated beyond belief now.  
  
Akane (Grits her teeth while she thinks): That... That... BASTARD! I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Night falls. Most of them set up camp around the Jusenkyo Valley. Most are in pup tents trying to sleep. Iori just sits outside in a lotus position, staring at the cursed waters.  
  
Iori: Jusenkyo... You've given me your 'blessing'... Is this bad or good?  
  
Iori stares at the springs waiting for an answer. Getting none, he goes to get up. He sees a figure walk towards him. It's Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Hey Iori.  
  
Iori: Hi Ranma.  
  
Ranma: How're you holding up? I know having a curse is no fun.  
  
Iori (Smirks): Indeed... 'Sis'...  
  
Ranma (Frowns): Well... At least you're still a guy.  
  
Iori (Stares at Ranma for a bit): Interesting... You aren't upset with the 'sibling' remark.  
  
Ranma: I figure you don't need any more harassment today.  
  
Iori (Nods his head): Thanks.  
  
The two stare out at the waters. Thinking of how the waters changed their lives.  
  
(------)  
  
Akane sits in her tent alone. She is so frustrated. She is sad, angry, and fearful at the same time. She is a mess of emotions basically. With Ranma she loves and hates him. With Iori she hates, yet fears him. There's only one person she's sure how she feels about.  
  
Akane (Grits her teeth): Leona... You stole my Ranma, and this is your entire fault got cursed too. You had to make a fool of me by revealing that damn Ryoga's curse. Now, I'll carry this curse Iori gave me for the rest of my life. I SWEAR I SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE!!!  
  
(------)  
  
In another part of the world, Goenitz sits in the throne room of Rugal's old base in the middle of the Sahara Desert. He smiles a malicious grin as he clutches a set of beads in his left hand.  
  
Goenitz: The Yasakani Beads... The first 'Sacred Treasure of the Shingi Trioca' is mine. The first nail in the coffin of humanity has been pounded in now. Once I get all three treasures, and the Tenth Hakkeshu, the human race shall be dead and buried. And I have Nabiki Tendo to thank for this. She got me the locations...  
  
Goenitz looks at the paper with the locations of the other two treasures. When Nabiki is motivated, she is a very diligent worker, and she found him the locations rather quickly.  
  
Goenitz: The Yata Mirror... Is in the Yata Shrine... Heh... Figures... The Kaguras are still confident no one can take it from them... The Kusanagi Katana... (Eyes widen). It's with Nodoka Yagami!? (Smiles). Hmm... This is getting interesting indeed... Eh heh heh...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 27  
  
Next Time: The fighters make it to Mount Phoenix. Only to get the surprise of their lives, and to find out a bit more of the truth of Ranma's powers.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	28. The Legend of the Hydra-Dragon and the M...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 28: The Legend of the Hydra-Dragon and the Mountain Phoenix  
  
It has been two days of travel for the fighters of the tournament. Finally, they make it to their destination. Mount Phoenix. All there stand in awe before the fortress that lies on top of the mountain. It is a huge stone structure with sheet metal covering the corners, and aqueducts going into it from a higher elevation, apparently for water gathering.  
  
Ranma goes over this in his mind and lets a smile cross his lips. Apparently the people of Mount Phoenix were able to rebuild, and improve their home after Ranma's battle with their God Saffron blew the top of the mountain off.  
  
Ranma's smile easily fades. They are not going to take lightly to him being there. He had killed their God, and had basically damned them to a slow extinction by doing so.  
  
Ranma (Mutters to himself): I guess now's a good a time as any to get this over with.  
  
Leona (Hears Ranma mutter to himself): Ranchan?  
  
Ranma doesn't react to Leona.  
  
Leona: Ranma. Are you okay?  
  
Still, Ranma doesn't notice her. Leona can see he's deep in thought. She decides whatever is bugging Ranma, he can handle it himself, but she'll help him in anyway she can. She goes up to Ranma and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Ranma (Surprised): Huh?  
  
Leona: Ranma. I'm not sure what's bugging you, but if you want to help, I'll do it in any way I can.  
  
Ranma (Smiles at her): It's okay Lechan. What I have to do here, you can't help me with. But I appreciate the offer.  
  
Ranma takes Leona's hand and squeezes it to show he cares. Leona squeezes back to respond. They stand staring at the gates of the Phoenix Fortress. That is until two people interrupt them.  
  
Ralf & Clark: RANMA! YOU LET GO OF LEONA RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen): Um... Didn't I explain this to you already?  
  
Ralf & Clark: RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Ranma sighs. Leona unclips her earrings and hands on to each of the two idiotic soldiers.  
  
Leona: Here you go.  
  
Ralf & Clark (Eyes sparkle): OH LEONA! THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT! SHE REALLY CARES FOR...  
  
!!! !!!  
  
The two soldiers had forgotten Leona's earrings are also explosives. And boy, are they paying the price for that now...  
  
Heidern: ACK! MY SOLDIERS!!! NOW I DON'T HAVE A TEAM!!!  
  
Rugal (Sitting on his throne hoisted in the air by Mature and Vice): Too bad! It's nice to have teammates that are dependable.  
  
Vice (Sweating, hoisting Rugal's throne): Speaking of teammates... Rugal... WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO CARRY YOU!?!?  
  
Mature (Sweating, hoisting Rugal's throne also): Yeah! WE'RE BREAKING OUR BACKS HERE!  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Simple. I NEVER get my feet dirty. And since we can't use buses and such to get around these areas, you'll just have to carry me. After all, this is what teamwork is all about.  
  
Mature & Vice: TEAMWORK MY ASS!!!  
  
Mature and Vice look at each other. They are in complete understanding and agreement. The bring Rugal's throne over one side of the mountaintop.  
  
Rugal (Shocked): HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
Mature & Vice: SOMETHING WE SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!!!  
  
With that Rugal's secretaries throw Rugal and his throne over the side of the mountain. Rugal hits parts of the mountainside as he falls.  
  
Rugal (As he falls): ! OW! ! CRAP! ! OWWIES! ! OUCH! ! OW GOD DAMN IT! ! MY LEGS, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!! ! OW, MY HIP! I THINK I BROKE IT! ! AH! MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! !!!  
  
Rugal lands face-first at the bottom of the mountain. His throne lands and smashes into the back of his head.  
  
!!!  
  
Rugal (Bruised, broken, and bloody): ... This hurts so much I can't even describe it...  
  
(------)  
  
On the top of Mount Phoenix, Vice and Mature are 'mourning' over the 'unfortunate' death of their teammate, the late Rugal Bernstein.  
  
Mature & Vice (Singing): WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, TILL THE END...  
  
Iori: ... I honestly didn't think it would be that easy to defeat Rugal...  
  
Nodoka: Chizuru... Are you sure that Rugal was the 'Evil Force' you felt before?  
  
Chizuru: Positive. Rugal is... Or was... The ultimate evil I felt in this world...  
  
Saishu: If you ask me, he's an ultimate smear on the foot of the mountain...  
  
Ranma: Hmm... He'll be back.  
  
Leona: What makes you say that?  
  
Ranma: Trust me. I'm not that lucky.  
  
Mature & Vice (Still singing): NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS... OF THE WORLD...  
  
A shadow looms over Vice and Mature. Their eyes widen in shock when they turn around to see who it is...  
  
Mature & Vice: ... Hi boss... Have a nice 'trip'?  
  
Ranma: I knew he'd be back...  
  
Rugal (Bleeding, bruised, and breathing heavily): What... Was... That... For?  
  
Mature & Vice: Um... It was because you made us sweat and stuff.  
  
Rugal (Furious, right eye glows brighter than the sun, and his aura flares to life): VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCEEEEEEEE!!! MAAAAAAATTTUUUUUUURRRRREEEEE!!!  
  
Mature & Vice: CRAP AND A HALF!!!  
  
And thus a chase ensues with Rugal chasing Mature and Vice all around the fortress on Mount Phoenix. This goes on for a couple of minutes, until a boulder falls on top of Rugal.  
  
Mature & Vice: ACT OF GOD, ACT OF GOD, YOU CAN'T BLAME US FOR THAT ONE, IT WAS AN ACT OF GOD!!!  
  
Female voice: No. Not an act of a God... But the Body Guard to one...  
  
The fighters look up to see a woman standing on top of the gate. She is about a 5'8"; she has silver hair in a short cut, emerald colored eyes, and somewhat pale skin. The armor she wears is a simple silver chainmail, but without leg guards, and she has a sheathed European style sword hanging from her left side. What is the most eye-catching of her are her wings, which look like the ones Iori has in his cursed form, except they are a complete white. Ranma recognizes her immediately and steps forward.  
  
Ranma: Kima...  
  
Kima (Spots Ranma): So... It's true... You are in the tournament that Lord Saffron is allowing you people to hold here. He'll be most pleased to see you again.  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen): Saffron? HE'S STILL ALIVE!? (Smiles). That's a relief.  
  
Kima (Eyes widen): Huh?  
  
Ranma: I just feel relieved I didn't kill him. I hate having to take a life. It's just that Saffron gave me no other choice in dealing with him.  
  
Kima stares at Ranma for a moment. She is slightly impressed with the sincerity in the smile Ranma has on his face from learning Saffron is alive.  
  
Kima: Well... Yes, he is still alive. And, ever since you defeated him, he's been waiting to see you again. Now, if you'll be so kind, follow me.  
  
The gates behind Kima open, allowing entry for the fighters, Ranma steps forward, when a boulder flies towards Kima, and she narrowly avoids it.  
  
Kima: WHO DARES!?!?  
  
Rugal: I DARE!!! YOU THREW THAT AT ME YOU LITTLE WINGED-BITCH!!! NOW, I'LL...  
  
Kima just spreads her wings and allows ki to gather into them. She spreads the back, and than flaps them forward, releasing the ki.  
  
Kima: PHOENIX WIND BLAST!  
  
A huge gust of wind shoots out at Rugal. Rugal goes flying backwards with the blast, straight into Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Saishu Kusanagi, and Takuma Sakazaki. All five idiotic old men fall towards the edge of the mountain, and fall down, hitting the side of it as they fall. Kima than picks up the boulder and tosses it at Rugal for good measure.  
  
!  
  
Rugal: OW! GOD DAMN IT! THAT HURTS!!!  
  
Genma: Owwies...  
  
Takuma: I've fallen... And I can't get up...  
  
Back at the top of the mountain, Ranma then looks over to Kima, who has Vice and Mature hugging her.  
  
Mature & Vice: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! PLEASE JOIN US IN THE KING OF FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT!!!  
  
Kima: Um...  
  
Ranma: Kima. Thank you.  
  
Kima (Looks at Ranma with a serious expression): If you want to thank me, then follow me. Saffron is waiting for you.  
  
Ranma looks Kima up and down.  
  
Kima (Shakes her head): Look. Believe it or not, Saffron just wants to talk to you... I think... Anyway, if you want, these people can join you, but they'll have to wait OUTSIDE the throne room. Saffron only wants to deal with Ranma, the only person to ever defeat him.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma is nervous. He is standing in the middle of a room with probably the only person that has an actual reason to want to kill him. Sure, he knows the other fighters are outside, probably listening to what's going on, but Ranma still feels on edge. After all, Saffron is not a person to be dealt with lightly.  
  
Saffron sits on his throne, twirling the staff in his hand, apparently muttering something to himself. Kima stands by his side, her hand by her sword, prepared for anything to go wrong. And Choler, the little guy that looks like a peacock-man just paces back and forth, muttering how this is not good to have the enemy to the state here for an audience with Lord Saffron.  
  
Saffron gets up from his throne and walks to Ranma. He stares Ranma in the eyes. He sees peers into Ranma's soul, seeing if he can find any fear towards him within Ranma. What he sees instead shocks him. Saffron takes a step back. And mutters a single word.  
  
Saffron: Orochi...  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen): Huh?  
  
Saffron: Hmm... It's you... Or... A part of you...  
  
Ranma: What are you talking about?  
  
Saffron: Your soul. I looked through your eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul. I saw what I knew to be part of a soul I once knew. A long, long time ago...  
  
Ranma: You know of the Orochi? How?  
  
Kima readies her sword. After all, how dare this person make demands of her lord? Saffron holds his staff up in front of Kima, to stop her. He than continues speaking.  
  
Saffron: It was a long time ago. A little over 2,300 years ago to be exact. I was but a few years old. I was a very weak Godling. A few of the older Gods attacked me. Being so young and inexperienced, I was almost killed by them. Then he showed up and saved me from being taken out of existence. The Orochi. He took them all out with one attack. He opened his mouth, and shot a beam of his energy at them, incinerating them all at once. The Orochi looked upon me, and used one of his heads to help me up. He asked me who I was, and I told him I am Saffron, the King of Phoenix Mountain. He laughed and called me an over-ambitious Godling, but that one that does have some potential. He offered to teach me in the ways of his power. The Orochi's power over fire. He taught me how to enhance my own powers as well. Soon, older Gods could no longer defeat me, and so I was safe from them trying to kill me for my energy. If it hadn't have been for the Orochi, the Guardian of the Earth, I would have been killed. Since then, I have had a life-debt with Orochi.  
  
Ranma doesn't know what to say. Saffron is revealing to him that he was weak, and it was the Orochi that helped him to become stronger. Why he is telling him this, Ranma doesn't know. He is about to ask why, but Saffron continues.  
  
Saffron: I had stayed in touch with the Orochi for the next five hundred years. He became an ally to me, and we became a legendary force. People would tell stories of us. I believe they called these stories the legend of the Dragon and the Phoenix. People looked up to us and saw us as their saviors. (Face darkens). Then, things went sour. Humanity started developing technologies. They destroyed the earth in the process. They chopped down forest for wood, killed animals in great abundance for food, cut up the mountains for minerals to make their items and such, they poured their wastes into the sea, polluting it, and they burned wood and coal for energy, filling the sky with a black smoke. They were killing the world, and in the process, they were killing the Orochi.  
  
Ranma: Killing the Orochi? How?  
  
Saffron: Please. Don't interrupt. But as I was saying, they were killing the Orochi in the process. For the Orochi was one of the highest-ranking Gods in the heavens. He was the guardian-spirit of the earth. So this planet was attuned to his body. As humans destroyed it, they were destroying Orochi. Orochi couldn't take it anymore. He had to a decision of what to do. There were two ways for him to survive. He could either destroy all of humanity and let himself and the planet heal over time, or the humans could sacrifice eight maidens to him, healing him with their blood. For the blood of the pure women, known as "Kushinada Maidens" would restore him. He tried to reason with the leaders of the lands and territories, to explain this to them, but they refused to listen. Thus Orochi had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life...  
  
Saffron becomes silent. Ranma wants to do something, but Kima gives him a wary eye and Choler cries to himself in the corner of the room, being upset by his saddened lord.  
  
Ranma: What happened?  
  
Saffron: Either way, the Orochi would regret living. He would have died as a God, or live as a Fallen God. So he went to Kami-sama and gave up his Godhood. Orochi was forever banished from the heavens, to walk the plane of man forever. The Orochi then became a demon. He slaughtered villages one after the other, prepared to end humanity to save his own life. Finally the humans were ready to listen. They sacrificed to him the Kushinada Maidens, one at a specific point around the world. The Orochi made it back to Japan to claim the eighth Maiden, but three 'heroes' (says the word with disgust) stopped him. For the last of the Kushinada Maidens was in love with a man who was the head of a clan of warriors. The man's name was Kanzuki Kusanagi, a wielder of the spirit flame, or Magatama. He went to the emperor of Japan and made a deal. He would slay the Orochi so his love would not be sacrificed. All he wanted in return was to be given land and wealth beyond his dreams. The Emperor, wanting to get rid of a God accepted Kusanagi's proposal. And so, Kusanagi set up his plan. He got his cousin, Hirozaki Yasakani, who was a talented fighter in his own right and one who also wielded the Magatama, and the Shinto Priestess Kiyone Yata to help him defeat Orochi. As Orochi came upon the final maiden to heal himself, Kanzuki came up to him. He offered the Orochi eight large barrels of wine. They said he should drink heartily, and enjoy himself before he becomes whole again.  
  
Once again Saffron's face goes dark. Ranma can feel the aura of anger leech out from Saffron. And Ranma himself feels nervous. This scenario Saffron is talking about reminds Ranma all too much of a dream he had after he first met and defeated Iori.  
  
Saffron: The Orochi, thinking the people were trying to be nice, graciously accepted the wine. He got drunk from it, and in his stupor they cut off all eight of his heads. However, the Orochi would not be denied. Soon, warriors emerged from his decapitated heads. They were his powers over the elements of earth given flesh. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Thunder, Light, and the Mountain. They were the Hakkeshu. They attacked the trio of warriors that had slain the Orochi, but, since they were inexperienced, they were easily beaten. Kiyone than sealed the Hakkeshu and the remains of the Orochi separately, and Kanzuki and his clan of the Kusanagi became known as heroes.  
  
Saffron smiles. One that sends chills up Ranma's spine. Kima looks on worriedly.  
  
Saffron: For 1,230 years the Kusanagi were pampered, growing fat off the work of the people. The Yasakani and Yata clans got nothing for their services. The Yata took it in stride, but over time, the members of Yasakani clan grew furious. After all, it was not a single effort that slain the Orochi, but their combined cunning, and strength. The head of the Yasakani clan at that point went to strike a deal. He would free the Orochi, and ask him for some power so he could defeat the head of the Kusanagi clan and prove his clan's might. I take it you are of the Yasakani clan?  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Saffron: The Yagami clan.  
  
Ranma (Surprised): Uh... Yes...  
  
Saffron (Smiles): I figured as much. Well, You'll learn how your family came by their power, and how the Blood Feud stared.  
  
Ranma: How is it you know about...  
  
Saffron (Interrupts): I know because I keep track of anything involved with the Orochi. To continue, the current head of the Yasakani clan went to free Orochi, however the Yata clan would always relocate the seal. And, Yasakani ended up freeing Orochi's warriors, the Hakkeshu instead. The Hakkeshu were thankful to Yasakani for freeing them. They then went off to go and gather energy to resurrect their master Orochi. When word of what happened got out, the current head of the Kusanagi clan asked the Emperor to lead the attack on his cousins, the Yasakani clan. The Emperor gave him his blessings, and the Kusanagi attacked the Yasakani clan without a second thought, massacring a good number of them. One of those that survived the onslaught by Kusanagi clan was the current head of the Yasakani clan. The Emperor allowed him to live so he may wallow in the misery of his family's death for the rest of his life, while waiting for his death in a stinking dungeon. During the time, all that played in Yasakani's mind were thoughts of getting revenge for his dead wife, children, and family members.  
  
As Ranma listens to this, his blood boils with rage and he clenches and unclenches his fists. It's no wonder his cousin Iori was so keen to keep the Blood Feud alive. After such a cowardly act on the part of the Kusanagi clan, Ranma understands why the Yagami clan wanted revenge on the Kusanagi clan.  
  
Saffron: Anyway, Yasakani was not there for more than two days when the Hakkeshu attacked the prison he was sent to. Apparently the Hakkeshu were grateful to Yasakani, and hearing what happened to him enraged them. Their elemental powers were far more than a match for the prisons guards. They freed Yasakani and took him to a sacred spot, a place where the Orochi had first fallen when he came to this planet no longer as a savior, but as a destroyer. A place known as Ryugenzawa.  
  
Suddenly, it clicks in Ranma's mind. The creature he fought while in Ryugenzawa to save Akane and that Shinnosuke guy was THE Orochi. But... If he was part of it... Why was it trying to eat him? Did it not recognize him, know his own power? These and other questions fly through Ranma's mind. Saffron coughs to get Ranma's attention, and than he continues with his story for Ranma to learn from.  
  
Saffron: Anyway, once in Ryugenzawa, the Hakkeshu made a deal with Yasakani. They needed time to gather energy to free their master Orochi, without interference from the Kusanagi. They offered Yasakani the mantle of the Orochi's Avatar, the Ninth Hakkeshu. In return for the power of Orochi, all Yasakani had to do was destroy the Kusanagi clan, and help them resurrect the Orochi when possible. Overcome with grief over the loss of his family, Yasakani accepted the offer without a moment of hesitation, and he made the 'Oath of Blood' with the Hakkeshu. Thus the technique of Yaotome was bestowed upon Yasakani, and he became the Hakkeshu of Flame. His crimson Magatama turned into a purple flame, which he called Magatama no Orochi. And he changed his clan name from Yasakani to Yagami, or "Eight Gods" in honor of the Hakkeshu.  
  
Ranma stares at Saffron with a look of understanding. That's how the Yagami became part of the Orochi. The last survivor was willing to sacrifice all he was to take vengeance for his family. Ranma couldn't help but respect the determination his ancestor had. A question than pops into Ranma's mind, which he than asks Saffron.  
  
Ranma: Wait. Saffron, I thought the Ninth Hakkeshu is supposed to be the weakest, so, if my cousin Iori is the Ninth, then why is he so strong?  
  
Saffron: So... Then you are the Tenth Hakkeshu?  
  
Ranma: Um... Well...  
  
Saffron: I understand. To answer your question about Iori, that is because the Ninth starts out as the weakest, but he, or she can build up their strength the most easily out of all the Hakkeshu.  
  
Ranma: Ah...  
  
Saffron: To continue, the Hakkeshu explained this to Yagami. That is why he trained for eight days and eight nights before he attacked the Kusanagi clan, so he could build up his power. On the ninth day, Yagami walked right up to the Kusanagi mansion gates, and spoke out loud, that he declared a Blood Feud with his former cousins. The warriors of Kusanagi went and attacked him, but he easily killed them, his Magatama no Orochi was more than a match for the Kusanagi Magatama. Soon, as word quickly spread that the Kusanagis were under attack, the rest of the Yasakani clan went and attacked the Kusanagis as well, to help their brother. As they came on the scene, Yagami's power flowed from him, into his brethren. They all became of the Orochi blood and their Magatama became Magatama no Orochi as well. It seemed that the Kusanagi clan was now set for extinction, but the Yata clan intervened. They stopped both the Kusanagi and Yagami. They immobilized the Kusanagi, and attacked and killed as many of the Yagami as they could. Some of the Yagami did escape the slaughter. Including the head of the Yagami, the Ninth Hakkeshu. That is why the Blood Feud continues to this day.  
  
Ranma: So that's why... That's why this all has happened... Why I am the way I am...  
  
Saffron: Indeed. Now tell me, you are the Tenth Hakkeshu, correct?  
  
Ranma: Yes...  
  
At this point Saffron Kneels before Ranma. Ranma, Kima, and Choler's jaws drop to the floor.  
  
Ranma: What are you doing?  
  
Saffron: Showing my gratitude, and asking for forgiveness for what I have to do Orochi.  
  
Ranma: Orochi? I'm Ranma.  
  
Saffron (Smiles): As you say. But, I will explain. As I said earlier, I owe the Orochi a life debt. And the Tenth Hakkeshu is the Soul Fragment of the Orochi. Therefore, I am indebted to you Ranma. But still, law of Phoenix Mountain makes me do something I do not want to.  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Saffron: You will be put on trial. Even though I owe you favor, you have damned my people to extinction through your past actions. I cannot forgive that. But since I do owe you, I will give you a chance. Choose your strongest warrior, and I shall choose mine. They shall battle. If your warrior wins, you will be forgiven, and accepted as a guest here. If my warrior wins... I... I will be forced to kill you. I am sorry.  
  
Ranma is shocked by all of what Saffron tells him. His mind can't handle so much information. And looking at the expression of regret of Saffron's face makes Ranma sick to his stomach. He sees that Saffron feels guilt for having to do this to him, even though he had killed Saffron before.  
  
Ranma: Saffron... I understand why you do this, and I don't blame you. But I have a question.  
  
Saffron: Yes?  
  
Ranma: What do you mean I'm the soul fragment?  
  
Saffron: If the Orochi's resurrection fails, than a fragment of his soul shall awaken, to reunite with his original body. The soul fragment is known as the "Tenth Hakkeshu".  
  
Ranma just stares at everyone in the throne room for a long time. Kima, for once, is not edgy around Ranma, but more in awe. Choler is just smashing his head against the wall.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Choler... You stupid peacock...  
  
(------)  
  
The doors to the throne room open, and Ranma walks out. He is then hit with a barrage of questions. As soon as they stop, Ranma calmly asks his own question.  
  
Ranma: Iori... Help me... Please...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 28  
  
Next Time: The fight for Ranma's fate takes place, with Ranma choosing Iori as his fighter, and Saffron choosing Kima as his. The Amazons attack Mount Phoenix in a bid to get Ranma, and Wolfgang Krauser steps forth into the fight.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	29. Wings of Silver, Nerves of Steel; Iori V...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 29: Wings of Silver, Nerves of Steel; Iori Vs. Kima. The Legend of The Violet Phoenix  
  
After Ranma's meeting with Saffron, the fighters are allowed to travel around the non-restricted areas of the fortress on Mount Phoenix.  
  
Ranma gathers his family and those he considers his friends and tells them about what Saffron told him. Of course, others listened to find out what happened with Ranma when he went into Saffron's throne room. The reactions are varied...  
  
Kyo: LIAR! THE KUSANAGI WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW!  
  
Terry: Wow...  
  
Mai: Oooooh... So, you're basically hold the soul of a fallen God...  
  
Andy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! WHY DO ALL THESE SUPER POWERED FIGHTERS COME OUT DURING THE TOURNAMENTS!?  
  
Iori: Interesting...  
  
Leona: Ranma...  
  
Genma: MY BOY IS THE SOUL FRAGMENT OF A FALLEN GOD! THIS IS GONNA MAKE ME RICH!!!  
  
!  
  
Ranma's punch sends Genma flying far away from Mount Phoenix.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my... Ranma, violence is not always the answer.  
  
Joe (Glomps Kasumi): KASUMI IS SO CARING!!!  
  
Kasumi (Looks down at Joe): ... Oh my...  
  
Mary (Slams Joe in the back of his head): DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU KEEP HARASSING KASUMI!?!?  
  
Joe: Because... I LIKE HER!   
  
Kasumi: You like me Mr. Higashi?  
  
Joe: YES INDEEDY! ORA ORA!  
  
Mary then kicks Joe in his ass for harassing her friend Kasumi, and he goes flying off of Mount Phoenix.  
  
Ranma (Looks to where Joe went flying off): Okay... Anyway, Saffron said that, if I'm to go free, I have to choose my strongest warrior to fight his strongest warrior. If my warrior wins, I'll be okay. If his warrior wins then, put simply, I'm screwed...  
  
The New Face Team walks up to Ranma.  
  
Yashiro: SAOTOME!!!  
  
Ranma (Looks over to the New Face Team): What do you three want?  
  
Shermie: We want to ask one thing.  
  
Ranma: And what is it?  
  
Chris: Are you the Soul Fragment of Orochi?  
  
Ranma: Um... Yes... Why do you ask?  
  
The New Face Team looks at each other. The get on their hands and knees, and they start bowing to Ranma.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris (While bowing): Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama...  
  
Ranma: Um... Could you stop that please?  
  
Iori: What's wrong? Don't like having followers.  
  
Ranma (Smirks): You would know.  
  
Iori is confused by what he said. Ranma points downward. Iori sees Vice bowing and scraping before him.  
  
Vice: Iori-sama, Iori-sama, Iori-sama, Iori-sama...  
  
Iori sweat-drops.  
  
(------)  
  
Wolfgang Krauser stands off to the side. He was listening to what Ranma told the fighters what Saffron told him. Krauser is delighted by what he hears.  
  
Krauser (Thinks): So Ranma, in essence is a Godling himself, due to being the Soul Fragment of the Orochi... Well... I guess you are the Tenth Hakkeshu. But... As Rugal was saying before, who is this "Him", and what does he mean guaranteeing his life? Oh well. That can wait. After this little fight, I shall step forth into the arena.  
  
Krauser smiles as he thinks about what's to come.  
  
(------)  
  
It is nightfall. By now, Ranma has chosen his warrior. His cousin Iori. Leona wanted to fight for him, but Ranma did not want here to get hurt, and he figured Iori has the best chance of beating whoever Saffron may choose.  
  
Cologne sits on top of one of the towers within the Phoenix fortress. She looks up to the sky and a wicked smile curls on her face when she sees a bird. She holds out her staff, and the bird lands on it. Cologne takes the bird in her arms and she looks at its leg. Indeed, she has a reply from her earlier message to the other Amazons. Cologne reads the letter quietly to herself.  
  
TO ELDER KU-LONG  
  
WE HAVE GOTTEN YOUR MESSAGE THAT THE OUTSIDER MALE THAT INSULTED US HAS STOPPED IN THE PHOENIX FORTRESS. WE ARE PREPARED TO ATTACK BY DAWN IF NECESSARY. WE WILL KILL THE OUTSIDER AND ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY. REPLY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
  
AWAITING YOUR ORDERS,  
WARRIOR 2ND CLASS LIMITED, DOW-EL  
  
Cologne chuckles to herself. She shall show that impertinent Ranma who is in charge. She knows he's strong-willed when against her, but she knows his weaknesses. Anyone he cares for, and innocents are his downfall. If they can't protect themselves, then Ranma will do whatever it takes to protect them. So, she decides she is going to make it impossible for Ranma to fight them.  
  
Cologne takes out a piece of paper and pencil she carries on her. Cologne then writes down her message/reply to Dow-el. She ties it to the bird and sends it off flying.  
  
Cologne: Now demon... Your power will be mine...  
  
(------)  
  
The bird flies back to the camp of twelve thousand warrior Amazons. Dow-el catches the bird, and reads the note the Ku-long wrote her.  
  
TO WARRIOR 2ND CLASS LIMITED, DOW-EL  
  
THE OUTSIDER MALE IS INDEED HERE. I WANT YOU TO ATTACK AFTER HIS TRIAL GOES ON. AFTER THE FIGHT, YOU SHOULD COME UPON MOUNT PHOENIX. YOU WILL NOT ATTACK UNLESS I SAY SO. YOU ARE TO BE USED TO FLUSH THE OUTSIDER MALE OUT, FOR HE WILL NOT WANT OTHERS INVOLVED. SHOULD HE IGNORE US, WE WILL ATTACK THEM WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT, AND WE SHALL GAIN NEW TERRITORY BY GAINING MOUNT PHOENIX, AND NEW POWER AS WELL. DO NOT DISSAPOINT ME. BE HERE WHEN I NEED YOU!  
  
FROM,  
ELDER KU-LONG  
  
Dow-el crumples the note and smiles, she gathers her warriors. She says they shall take down camp in the morning and head to Mount Phoenix. They may get the chance to make the infidel pay for challenging them.  
  
(------)  
  
It is morning, but it is dark out. There's an overcast of dark clouds, threatening to rain.  
  
Ranma is placed on a pedestal within a three-sided tent. He hates sitting on the pedestal. It makes him feel like he's some sort of prize. Saffron says this is part of the trial, for in a way, he IS a prize. And the winner shall determine his fate. Saffron than walk up to the center of raised stone platform. It is obviously used for tournaments and such. Saffron clears his voice, and speaks out to the people.  
  
Saffron: My people, and guests. Today we are to decide the fate of Ranma Saotome, the only man to defeat me. His crime. He has damned us to slow extinction by defeating me, and destroying what we needed to continue to prosper. But, I also owe him, for a service he has done in the past, or a past life. So, We are having a tournament. His has chosen his best warrior, and I have chosen mine. They will fight it out to determine what Ranma's fate is. If his warrior wins, then he will be our guest and treated as one of us. If my warrior wins, then Ranma will be executed for his crime. NOW, BEGIN!  
  
Iori steps up to the platform, there is quite a lot of booing from the peoples of the Phoenix tribe. Kima steps up to the platform at the other end, she gets a good amount of cheering from her people. They to look each other over, trying to assess each other's strengths and weaknesses. After two minutes of this, they get into their battle stances. Iori gets into his relaxed stance, rocking back and forth, while his finger slightly clench and unclench. His smug smile of his never leaving his face. Kima spreads her feet apart her right foot in from of her left, her right arm outstretched, and her left hand grasping the hilt of her sword. They circle each other for a bit. Then it happens.  
  
Iori shots forward, attempting to perform his Dark Crescent Slice attack. Kima jumps backwards, using her wings to gain lift to the jump and Iori misses. While in the air, Kima unsheathes her sword and dives down at Iori. Iori sidesteps the attack and does a roundhouse kick, which Kima narrowly avoids. Kima rolls on the ground and Iori shoots a Dark Thrust at her, Kima just uses her wings to glide over it, and she head buts Iori while gliding at a good speed, sending Iori rolling backwards.   
  
(------)  
  
A certain fighter watching this does not take well to Iori receiving the first hit.  
  
Vice: YOU BIRD BITCH! HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY PRECIOUS IORI-SAMA'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Mature (Trying to restrain Vice): HOLD STILL DAMN IT! YOU WANT TO GET US IN TROUBLE!?  
  
Vice: I DON'T CARE! THAT BITCH HURT IORI-SAMA!!! I'LL KICK HER SCRAWNY WINGED ASS IF I HAVE TO!  
  
A small group of Phoenix soldiers fly to Vice and Mature.  
  
Phoenix Guard 1: Will you people quiet down?  
  
Phoenix Guard 2: Who dares to mock our General Kima?  
  
Vice & Mature turn around and point at Rugal.  
  
Vice & Mature (While pointing): IT WAS HIM!  
  
Rugal (Shocked): WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?  
  
Phoenix Guards 1-12: YOU SHALL PAY FOR SPEAKING OUT AGAINST LADY KIMA!  
  
!  
  
One of the Guards punches Rugal across the face and Rugal falls to the ground. Rugal then proceeds to receive a beat down he'll never forget, given to him by a dozen Phoenix soldiers. Vice and Mature aren't sure what to do.  
  
Vice: THIS SUCKS!  
  
Mature: I know. I can't decide either.  
  
Vice: I want to watch Iori-sama fight, but I also want to get Rugal get his ass kicked.  
  
Rugal (Screaming between receiving punches and kicks): YOU TRAITORS!!!  
  
Vice (To Mature): Mature.  
  
Mature: Yes Vice?  
  
Vice: Are we betraying him?  
  
Mature: No we aren't. We were never in his side to begin with.  
  
Vice and Mature proceed to laugh at Rugal's plight, then they turn back to continue watch Iori fighting Kima.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori is secretly impressed by his opponent's skill. So far, she has gotten the first hit, and she has avoided all of his attacks so far, not an easy task indeed. Iori smirks and looks directly at Kima.  
  
Iori: I think it's time we finish this warrior of the Phoenix.  
  
Kima: I was thinking the same thing warrior of the Orochi.  
  
Iori (Smiles evilly): You're about to find out exactly WHY I am called the "Insane Orochi Warrior".  
  
Iori then narrows his eyes, and lunges toward Kima with his hand outstretched. He claws at her and manages to leave deep scrapes in the right shoulder guard of her armor.  
  
Kima (Thinks): BY THE PHOENIX! He wasn't kidding around with that one. Okay, fine. If he wants to play rough fine, I can handle myself.  
  
Kima changes her battle stance. She has both her hands on her sword's hilt; she has her wings spread out farther, for easier access to flight.  
  
Kima (Shouts): YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH HAKKESHU? THEN SO BE IT!  
  
Kima then traces a circle in the air using her sword. A small ring of fire forms mid air, and she puts her sword in the center of is.  
  
Kima: PHOENIX FIRE STRIKE!  
  
With that said, the fire than gathers onto her sword and shoots out in a stream of fire. Iori fires off a Mouko Takabisha no Orochi at Kima, but her Phoenix Fire Strike just tears through his attack, and smashes Iori in the chest.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks from above his pedestal shocked. Iori is losing. And that means... Well... Best not to think about it.  
  
Suddenly lightning strikes in the back round. The dark clouds start to release raindrops. Ranma feels lucky about having the tent/tarp over his pedestal. His eyes widen with realization.  
  
Ranma: Iori's curse...  
  
(------)  
  
Kima walks to her downed opponent. Lightning strikes, and raindrops start to fall. Kima isn't worried about this. After all, even though Kima had dunked herself in the "Spring of Nearly Drowned Akane", the curse she received wasn't permanent. After all, Akane didn't actually drown. She steps forward to Iori to end the fight as the rain begins to fall harder, only to get the shock of her life from what she sees before her.  
  
Iori stands straight up, and screams out in pain. Violet tinted Phoenix wings sprout out from Iori's back, obliterating the back of his shirt and jacket. She can feel his strength has risen with the change. She can't think of anything to explain for this. Except for one thing.  
  
Kima: Jusenkyo...  
  
Iori (Smiles): You got it...  
  
Iori then lunges towards her again, with his hand outstretched. She's ready for this attack, and slashes downward as his fingers with her sword. She feels her sword connect, but Iori smirks. She wonders why for a moment, but her eyes widen with realization. Her sword falls apart into five pieces. She than winces when she feels four cuts open on her right arm.  
  
Kima (Thinks): Shit! I am way outclassed by this guy now. I got to do something before...  
  
Kima never gets to finish that trail of though. Iori's aura flares lo life, enveloping him in Magatama no Orochi. Kima stares at this in wide-eyed horror. She, along with others of the Phoenix Tribe, realizes this is a lot like a legend of long ago.  
  
Kima (in wide-eyed horror): The Violet Phoenix... HE'S THE VIOLET PHOENIX!?  
  
Kima doesn't get an answer. Instead, Iori performs his Maiden Masher super move. He grabs Kima and starts slashing at her with his hands, tearing up her armor. He than grabs her by her throat, and crushes his hands on her collarbone, igniting her in the purple flames of Orochi. Kima rolls backwards from the attack, and doesn't get up. She is in too much pain to even think of continuing the fight. She's glad it's raining hard. Now they won't have to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Kima: I lost... I am so sorry Lord Saffron... I lost...  
  
(------)  
  
Iori stands triumphantly. He has to give this Kima credit. She is one of the toughest opponents he's faced. He notices the flame covering his body doesn't die out, even though it's raining hard. He tries to calm himself, and soon it goes out. He picks up Kima and brings her before Saffron.  
  
Iori: I have defeated your warrior Lord of the Mountain. Now, I believe it will be wise for you to keep to your part of the trial.  
  
Saffron: Indeed. Come with me and bring Kima inside. We have much to talk about Iori.  
  
(------)  
  
In Saffron's throne room Iori (Now human), Ranma, and Leona stand before Saffron, and a bandaged Kima. This is very frustrating to Ranma. As soon as the fight was over, Saffron had them rushed to the throne room. They waited for Kima to be bandaged, and than Saffron had her sent to his throne room as well. Ranma can't take it anymore, and asks Saffron just what's going on.  
  
Ranma: Saffron... WHAT IS IT NOW!?  
  
Saffron ignores Ranma, but looks at Iori.  
  
Saffron: You.  
  
Iori: Me?  
  
Saffron: Yes. That curse you have is from Jusenkyo, correct?  
  
Iori: No... I got it at Pismo beach. YES I GOT IT AT JUSENKYO!  
  
Saffron: Iori, you are our last hope. You are the Violet Phoenix.  
  
Iori: Violet Phoenix?  
  
Saffron: Orochi had told me about this. It became a legend that is our hope in our darkest times. As the Orochi said, "When the light of the Phoenix dims, my power will be bestowed upon your people, and there will come a Violet Phoenix. A Phoenix born amongst an inferno of my Orochi fire. He shall be the one to bring the peoples the Phoenix to glory." So you Iori are our chance for survival.  
  
Iori (Stares at Saffron): And what exactly am I supposed to do?  
  
Saffron: Besides saving us, I'm not sure exactly.  
  
Iori, Ranma, and Leona face-fault.  
  
Leona (Gets up): What is it you want Iori to do again?  
  
Saffron: To save our people. We are not a very versatile race. And so, our numbers have dwindled over time. All I really know is, the Orochi told us that the Violet Phoenix could save us in our darkest time. And I believe we have him here with us. So please, Iori. Will you help us?  
  
Iori looks at Saffron. The man is a Godling, yet Saffron is begging him for help. Iori wants to say no, but there's something inside him that says, "Go for it". Iori grumbles to himself.  
  
Iori: I'll do it...  
  
Saffron: YOU WILL!? OH THANK YOU MR. YAGAMI!  
  
Saffron gets on his hands and knees and bows to Iori. The sight actually disgusts him.  
  
Iori: ... Could you stop doing that?  
  
Saffron (Gets up): Yes. Sorry. Iori, I must tell you, that if you are to help us, you need to learn our ways, and know what is going on here. I want you to stay here and get to know the people, to understand our plight.  
  
Iori: HECK NO! I HAVE A TOURNAMENT TO PARTICIPATE IN! Something big is going down this year in the King of Fighters Tournament, something that involves this whole damn planet. I'm not staying cooped up here, while Ranma gets to have all the fun. So sorry, but I AM NOT STAYING!  
  
Saffron: I understand you have a free spirit, and have other matters to deal with. So please. I want you three to allow Kima to travel with you.  
  
Ranma, Iori, Leona, and Kima (Shocked): WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Saffron: Listen, Iori needs to know what's going on. He needs to learn of the Phoenix culture. Kima, I want you to go along with Iori, to teach him the ways of the Phoenix. He will benefit from your teachings and become stronger.  
  
Iori is about to tell Saffron to stuff it, when Choler comes running in, screaming his head off.  
  
Choler: LORD SAFFRON! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!  
  
Saffron: WHAT!? WHO ATTACKS US? AND WHY ATTACK US?  
  
Choler: IT'S THE AMAZONS! THEY WANT RANMA!  
  
Ranma clenches his fists, his anger boils.  
  
Leona: Ranma, you can't possibly be thinking...  
  
Ranma: I am. Lechan, I will come back to you.  
  
Ranma walks out of the throne room, prepared to face the Amazons. As Ranma walks, his anger rises with his strength. How dare they attack the Phoenix to get to him? Though he hasn't been a friend with Saffron for long, he feels he has to protect them. And teach Cologne her lesson, once and for all...  
  
(------)  
  
Cologne looks over her troops and smiles. Even with all the fighters from the tournament there at the fortress, they'll be no match for the greatest warriors of the Amazons. After all, the Amazons are the strongest fighters ever. And she also knows Ranma will give himself up, not wanting to let innocents sacrifice themselves. Her eyes widen when she sees the Gates to the fortress open, and Ranma walks out towards her.  
  
Cologne: I believe you know why I'm here.  
  
Ranma: I do Old Ghoul.  
  
Cologne (Angry): That is Elder Cologne to you Demon!  
  
Ranma (Smirks): I may have the soul of a fallen God within me, but I'm more human than you can ever hope to be Ghoul.  
  
Cologne (Smiles): If you are indeed human, than are you going to give yourself up to save everyone here?  
  
Ranma looks Cologne directly in the eyes. The penetrating glare he gives Cologne chills her to the bone. A wicked smile spreads across Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma: You don't get it, do you? You have been after my power for so long now, a power that no one outside of the bloodline can even hope to control. You take my power, and it will destroy you.  
  
Cologne: HA! Stupid male! Your power IS OUR POWER! Once you had beaten Shampoo, you belonged to her, YOU BELONGED TO US! So your power if rightfully ours! As for control, I SHALL USE THIS!  
  
Cologne pulls out a talisman. It is a simple flat gold circle, with a Chinese seal on it. Ranma eyes it carefully.  
  
Ranma: And what's that supposed to do?  
  
Cologne: Contain your power of course. Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): The hard way of course.  
  
Cologne takes her staff. Turns out, it is actually a sword, with the knot of the wood as a handle, and the rest of the staff the sheath. Ranma frowns. There is nothing short of killing her that will get her to stop. Ranma prepares to battle her, when a man jumps from one of the towers of the Phoenix fortress and land directly in front of Ranma. The man is Wolfgang Krauser.  
  
Cologne: And what do you think you are?  
  
Krauser (Stares at Cologne, and her army with disgust): And you have the nerve to call yourselves warriors... You attack innocents, you go after power that is not yours, and you pester a true warrior, because you THINK he belongs to you. Well, I am here to tell you, that you are all NOTHING! You are just the mud on the bottom of society's heel.  
  
Cologne (Infuriated): HOW DARE YOU STAND IN MY WAY!? JUST WHO ARE YOU!?!?  
  
Krauser smiles evilly. He lifts his hand and gathers a glowing gold ki within it.  
  
Krauser: BLITZ BALL!  
  
Krauser shoots of a ball of golden ki right at Cologne. Cologne jumps out of the way, and lets the warriors standing behind her take the attack. Ten of them are incinerated by the incredibly powerful blast, while fourteen warriors that were in the area are thrown high in the air, and are wounded. Cologne looks with fear at the 12 ft' wide and 7 ft' deep crater that was formed. She turns to Krauser with newfound fear.  
  
Cologne: Who... Are... YOU!?  
  
Krauser (Smiles): If you must know, I am a TRUE WARRIOR! I am the 34th Clans master of the Strolheim family! I AM WOLFGANG KRAUSER, THE "EMPEROR OF DARKNESS!!" And you Amazon, are nothing compared to me!  
  
Krauser wastes no more time. He flexes his muscles and his cape and armor fall off of him. He then gather's a glowing silver ki on his right hand.  
  
Krauser: KAISER KLAW!  
  
Krauser flashes forward in a flash of silver light. Forty-eight Amazons that stood in his path are cut open, their blood spilling to the ground. They are dead. The other Amazon 'warriors' back away to give this man, no, this WARRIOR room so they can try to get away. This is the first time in history the Amazons question their skills. As they run, they wonder, "Are we truly as strong as we have always believed?" Most won't get to ponder this, as Krauser spreads his arms apart, gathering energy from within, that sparkles around him as he calls upon it. Soon, he lets it all loose in a huge raw ki blast.  
  
Krauser: YOU COWARDS! RUNNING AWAY? KAISER WAVE!!!  
  
Ranma had to turn his vision away from the blast of Krauser's Kaiser Wave. The insanely powerful ki blast had at least killed another fifty Amazon warriors at the very least.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma feels a sharp pain. Cologne has stabbed him through the shoulder with her sword. She removes her blade, and smashes her talisman into the wound. Ranma screams as he feels a burning pain. He punches forward, and sends Cologne flying off of him. He sees that she is covered in his blood. In her right hand her sword is dripping with his blood, and he left hand holds the bloodied talisman, glowing with crackling violet energy. She is insane; possessed by the energy she stole from Ranma.  
  
Cologne: IT'S MINE! THE OROCHI POWER IS MINE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranma (As he clutches at his shoulder): Cologne! Let go of that energy now! For you do not know what you are doing!  
  
Cologne (Scoffs at him): I don't know what I'm doing? I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING! Allow me to demonstrate.  
  
Cologne holds her talisman forwards and shoots off blasts of violet colored energy at Ranma and Krauser. They are able to dodge the blasts from Cologne with ease. This infuriates her further, and she gathers as much of the power within her and the talisman as she can. She releases it, along with her fury.  
  
Cologne: DEATH FROM EIGHT GODS!  
  
The attack that followed was a beam of violet colored energy that erupted into eight beams of energy, and all seemed to flow at Ranma. Ranma is shocked by the attack, but soon smiles, and allows the blast to connect to him. The energy hits him, and flows back into him, his wound heals.  
  
Cologne (Shocked): HOW!?!?  
  
Ranma: It was my energy to begin with Old Ghoul. Now. I suggest you let go of the power, before you regret it.  
  
Cologne: NEVER! I HAVE LIVED FOR OVER THREE HUNDRED YEARS! I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER OF MY GENERATION! NOT YOU OR ANYONE WILL BEAT ME NOW OR EVER!!!  
  
Cologne raises the talisman high in the air. Nothing happens. Soon, the talisman glows white, and becomes boiling hot. The skin on Cologne's hand is now fused to the talisman. She tries to shake it free, but to no avail. She screams out in pain, here body is being torn apart. Her muscles expand and contract, and a pillar of white energy surrounds her. Cologne, for once, is truly afraid. She is facing the only thing she has ever truly feared all her life. Death.  
  
Cologne (Scared, confused): WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?  
  
Ranma: As my cousin Iori once said, "Fool, only those of the bloodline can control the power the Orochi blood produces." And you Old Ghoul, ARE NOT of the bloodline.  
  
Cologne looks at Ranma's face. It is cold as a stone slate. He feels nothing for her. To him, she is better off dead. Soon, Cologne feels it, her end.  
  
Cologne: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cologne's body is obliterated within a burst of energy, and a screaming skull appears, and flies up into the air. Elder Ku-long, Elder of the Chinese Amazons, and greatest warrior of her generation, has finally died. She had died by her own lust for power. Ranma walks up to the spot where she left this world. The talisman is all that's left in the burnt patch of land. Soon the talisman cracks, and turns to dust. The winds pick up, and carry the particles away. Leona comes running up to Ranma and hugs him tightly.  
  
Leona: RANMA, YOU DID IT! I WAS SO WORRIED!  
  
Ranma smiles with Leona's joy. He hugs her back fiercely and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Ranma: I said I would come back to you. And that was a promise.  
  
As Ranma hugs Leona, Krauser walks up to them.  
  
Krauser: Ranma Saotome. The Tenth Hakkeshu, I presume?  
  
Ranma (Startled): Uh, yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Krauser (Smiles): I challenge you.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 29  
  
Next Time: Ranma faces off against Wolfgang Krauser. And, Geese starts to reveal his own intentions...  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	30. The Tenth Hakkeshu Vs. The Emperor of Da...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 30: The Tenth Hakkeshu Vs. The Emperor of Darkness  
  
Ranma looks right at Krauser. The warrior, that has shown little interest in the tournament thus far, has made a direct challenge to him. Ranma isn't sure what to think of this. He looks directly at Krauser's eyes, to see what the man's intentions are. What Ranma sees, sends chills up his spine.  
  
The dark violet orbs that are Krauser's eyes burn with an intensity that rivals that of the sun itself. The intensity comes from a spark of life that thirsts for a good fight. The pure look of determination leaves no room for joke. Krauser is serious. He wants to fight Ranma. And in a sense, Ranma wants to fight him too.   
  
Ranma looks back to Leona. He sees the fear for his safety in her eyes. He kisses her lightly on the lips.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry Lechan. I won't lose. Please. Go back inside the fortress. I get the feeling this is gonna be a fight that will destroy a lot of the surrounding area.  
  
Leona: Ranma... Just be careful, all right?  
  
Ranma smiles, and nods his head. Leona runs back to the fortress, and the gates to it slam shut behind her. Ranma looks at the sight for a couple of seconds.  
  
(------)  
  
Dow-el and her Amazons watched the destruction of Elder Ku-long from a distance. They were amazed by the power that destroyed her. The sight just makes Dow-el and other Amazons thirst for the Orochi power even more. She looks through her binoculars and sees the tall man walk up to the one with power, apparently challenging him. Dow-el then turns to her second in command, who is a short red-haired Amazon.  
  
Dow-el: CON-DI-ZIONAR!  
  
Con-di-zionar (Salutes): YES DOW-EL?  
  
Dow-el (Hands Con-di-zionar a small firework): I want you to take Dio-di-rant and Han-sop and go down to check on the male whose power destroyed our Elder Ku-long.  
  
Con-di-zionar: But Madame, we will be three warriors against a male that destroyed Elder Ku-long. What if he sees us?  
  
Dow-el: No worries. It appears the other male that destroyed many of our sisters is challenging him. If they hurt each other enough...  
  
Con-di-zionar (Understands): Then you want us to signal you with the rocket, when both of them are hurt, so you know to take the others to attack them?  
  
Dow-el: Indeed. Now go!  
  
Con-di-zionar runs off and gets her sister Amazons. They run down the hill they are on, and move towards Phoenix Mountain to climb it.  
  
(------)  
  
When the doors to the Phoenix fortress close, Ranma turns his sight back to Krauser. Ranma steadies himself, and calmly asks a question of Krauser.  
  
Ranma: And what makes you want to fight me?  
  
Krauser (Smiles): Simple really. The chance for battle, the promise for destruction, for pain, and chance to feel truly alive once more. For it has been more than 5 years since I have had a challenge. And I am hoping you will give it to me, so I may feel that delicious sensation called pain once again. After all, if a Godling can't do it, then no one can.  
  
Ranma looks at Krauser, and assesses Krauser's aura. Ranma is very impressed to say the least. Ranma can tell this man is a warrior by just his looks alone, but his aura... The power emanating from him is enough to cause a blast that would make the bombing of Hiroshima during World War II seem like a firecracker going off. Ranma allows himself to smile. He gets into his battle stance, ready to take on Krauser.  
  
Ranma (Cocky): Ready?  
  
Krauser smiles. He stands up slightly straighter and places his arms by his sides, clenching and unclenching his hands slightly.  
  
Krauser: Ready.  
  
Ranma and Krauser then sprint towards each other. Ranma makes a dashing punch, but doesn't reach, as Krauser kicks his leg out, smashing Ranma in the face, and sending him flying backwards for 28 ft. Ranma then flips from his back and onto his feet again. He waits there, letting Krauser come to him.   
  
Krauser smirks; impressed that Ranma was able to handle the kick to the face. Krauser then rushes towards Ranma. Ranma is prepared to strike at a lower height attack from Krauser, but instead Krauser does one from an even higher elevation.  
  
Krauser: LEG TOMAHAWK!  
  
Krauser does an axel-kick and goes higher into the air, and brings his foot crashing down on Ranma's collarbone. There is an audible crack, and Ranma clutches at his right shoulder, feeling the surge of pain that came from that attack.   
  
Krauser starts to frown at seeing Ranma stumble. Has he been led to expect too much from the Tenth Hakkeshu? Krauser decides that a more 'direct' approach is needed, to see if Ranma is at all what he is looking for. Krauser then gathers a gold glowing ki into his hand. He shoots it off at Ranma.  
  
Krauser: BLITZ BALL!  
  
Ranma's mind snaps back to reality. He is able to jump over the attack. But Krauser comes rushing to him. Ranma sees this coming and flips onto his back. Krauser wonders what Ranma is doing, when Ranma then suddenly straightens himself, the heels of his feet aimed directly at Krauser's abdomen. The blow knocks the wind out of Krauser, and sends him flying back 12 ft. Krauser picks himself up off the ground and smiles. Apparently, Ranma may be a challenge.  
  
Ranma then powers up. He gathers his ki into his hands, and intensifies it with his Orochi power. He shoots it off at Krauser.  
  
Ranma: MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!  
  
The Orochi enhanced ki blast flies towards Krauser. Krauser just steps out of the way of the projectile and runs towards Ranma. Ranma also charges towards Krauser, the two connecting in a head-but that makes Ranma see stars. Krauser then does a roundhouse kick and sends Ranma flying backwards, but Ranma flips in the air, and lands on his feet, not too far away from Krauser. Krauser then smashes his right fist into the ground, where Ranma once was, but jumped slightly back from. Ranma then punches Krauser in the face with a right hook, and knees him in the chest, jerking Krauser's body upwards, and Ranma pummels him with his Shakunetsu Amaguriken, and makes one of the punches a bit more ki powered, and he smashes it right into Krauser's face, sending him flying right into the wall of the Phoenix Fortress.  
  
Krauser lies with the back to the wall, his head swimming with pain. A malicious smile appears on Krauser's lips as he thinks.  
  
Krauser (Thinks): I taste blood... My blood... Excellent...  
  
Krauser lifts his head and smiles, his blood covered teeth bared for all to see. He stares directly at Ranma with an intensity that could melt steel in a matter of seconds.  
  
Krauser: Good shot boy. Let's see if you can do more...  
  
Krauser gets off the ground and rushes towards Ranma once again.  
  
(------)  
  
The three Amazon scouts Con-di-zionar, Dio-di-rant, and Han-sop watch the fight between Ranma and Krauser in all out awe.  
  
Con-di-zionar: Wow... This is incredible.  
  
Han-sop: Indeed...  
  
Dio-di-rant: Think we should light the firework now? Those two seem to have dealt a lot of damage to each other now.  
  
Con-di-zionar: True. Maybe we should.  
  
Han-sop then takes the fireworks rocket and lights it. The three Amazons stand back from it and watch it shoot up into the air, and ignite into a cloud of green light.  
  
Dow-el sees the green light and smiles. She raises her sword and commands her warriors.  
  
Dow-el: FORWARD MY SOLDIERS! WE SHALL KILL THE OUTSIDER MALES AND TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!!!  
  
Thus, the remaining Amazon Warriors rush to Mount Phoenix to destroy the two outsider males...  
  
Unfortunately for them, this would prove to be their undoing...  
  
(------)  
  
Krauser rushes towards Ranma and does punches and kicks at him with a speed that rival that of the Amaguriken. Ranma tries to dodge as many of the blows as possible, but just ends up blocking, receiving bruises for his effort.  
  
Ranma then flies into the air with the Yagami clan's Fireball techniques, doing a twirling and slashing uppercut covered in Magatama no Orochi. The attack only scathes Krauser, as he jumps back from the attack. Krauser spreads his arms, and gathers his own ki into them, releasing the raw ki in a huge blast.  
  
Krauser: KAISER WAVE!!!  
  
Ranma falls back to the ground, but doesn't recover in time from his own attack, and he receives the full force of Krauser's Kaiser Wave, his shirt being obliterated and a burn mark across his chest.  
  
Ranma hobbles to his feet. The pain is so great. But Ranma smiles. He enjoys it himself. This is the first major challenge he's gotten in a fight since he fought his cousin Iori. Ranma then gets back into his fighting stance, ready for more.  
  
Ranma: Is that all you got? COME ON!  
  
Krauser smiles. Ranma indeed seems to have some good levels of stamina. The two are about to rush at each other when they hear a war cry. They turn their heads to see the Amazon forces climbing to the top of the hill with weapons and such, with Dow-el leading the way. Ranma and Krauser stop their fight. Krauser looks at Ranma.  
  
Krauser: Shall we take a break to deal with the trash?  
  
Ranma: I think that's a good idea.  
  
Ranma walks directly up to Dow-el.  
  
Ranma: What do you want?  
  
Dow-el (Smiles): Your head.  
  
Dow-el takes a swipe at Ranma with her sword, and misses him as he jumps away from her.  
  
Ranma: Is that anyway to start off a fight?  
  
Dow-el: It is in my eyes.  
  
Krauser frowns and walks up directly to Dow-el.  
  
Krauser: And what is it you want little Amazon?  
  
Dow-el: We want his power, and we want to KILL YOU!  
  
Krauser (Smirks): Really? That is a funny joke. But I am in no mood for such pleasantries. You have disrupted a fight between the Tenth Hakkeshu and I. And that is simply unforgivable.  
  
Dow-el: STUPID MALE!!!  
  
Dow-el then strikes at Krauser, and he catches her sword in his hand. His hand slightly bleeds from the sword's edge and he smiles. He closes his fist and crushes the blade. He releases it, allowing Dow-el to look at her destroyed weapon.  
  
Dow-el (Eyes widen): How?  
  
Krauser (Smiles): Because I am the "Emperor of Darkness". My strength is vast. Something you 'warriors' (says the term in a mocking tone), will never accomplish.  
  
Dow-el is about to attack Krauser, but he beats her to it. He grabs Dow-el and spins her around at incredible speeds.  
  
Krauser: GIGANTIC CYCLONE!!!  
  
With those words, Krauser's ki forms around his swirling pattern, literally forming a tornado. He releases Dow-el, and she flies high up into the air. When she comes falling back down to earth, Krauser kneels, raises his hands, and catches her. He then smashes her across his knee, smashing her spinal column in two with a horrible cracking sound. Krauser then tosses Dow-el's corpse like a rag doll down the side of the mountain. Ranma and the Amazons stare in wide-eyed horror at Krauser's brutality. Ranma looks to where Krauser threw the corpse. He walks up to Krauser and stares him directly in the eyes in anger.  
  
Ranma: You killed her... Why? She was no real threat.  
  
Krauser glares back at Ranma, a deep frown adorning his features.  
  
Krauser: That is where you and I differ Tenth Hakkeshu. You always try to take the luxury of defeating your opponent without hurting them too badly. I never stop my attack until Checkmate. And if you use those tactics against me, you shall never defeat me!  
  
The other Amazons at this point, ready themselves to attack the two warriors. Ranma turns his back to Krauser and stares at them all in annoyance.  
  
Ranma: Leave. I cannot promise your safety.  
  
Con-di-zionar: But the Purple-haired man...  
  
Ranma (Interrupts): LEAVE NOW!! THAT IS NOT A REQUEST, BUT AN ORDER!!!  
  
There is such a force behind the outsider male's words that she can't help but oblige. She makes a motion for the Amazons to retreat and they do.   
  
Ranma then turns back to Krauser, his fighting spirit burning with a new determination to defeat the "Emperor of Darkness".  
  
Krauser: Ah... Ready to continue our fight Hakkeshu?  
  
Ranma: Yes... I believe we left off with me kicking you ass.  
  
Krauser is shocked by Ranma's wprds. Ranma lunges forward towards Krauser, and unleashed the Yagami clan's Dark Thrust technique at him. The blast connects and burns the gold leg-guard off of Krauser's left leg.   
  
However, this was only a diversionary tactic. As Krauser looks at his leg, Ranma performs the Yagami clan's Crescent Moon Slice. He charges towards Krauser, grabs him by the shoulder, and smashes him into the ground, amidst and explosion of Magatama no Orochi.  
  
Krauser throws himself off the ground and back onto his feet, he smiles insanely as he sees Ranma is now fighting with what may very well be his full strength. Krauser then gathers a whole lot of ki into himself, and releases it.  
  
Krauser: BLITZKRIEG BARRAGE!!!  
  
Krauser then charges forward. The attack begins like Terry Bogard's Burn Knuckle, except Krauser's body crackles with energy, not just his fist. When the punch connects with Ranma, it freezes him into place. Krauser then does many punches and kicks at an incredible speed, the final punch ignited with electricity, and the last punch electrifies Ranma, sending him flying back far, almost to the edge of the mountain. He smashes into the ground HARD!  
  
Ranma staggers to his feet. His whole body racked with pain, and his left arm is broken from when he landed on it. He sees Krauser powering up to perform his Kaiser Wave again. Ranma thinks of what to do.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): DAMN IT! This guy is TOO powerful! How the heck did Terry even manage to beat this guy? ... With his Power Geyser... But I can't do that; I'm not sure how he channels his ki into an explosion of fire... (Eyes widen). FIRE! THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Ranma looks at his good arm and smiles.  
  
Ranma: This is so crazy that it may actually work...  
  
Krauser continues to gather his internal energies to finish off Ranma. Ranma just stands up and charges up to perform the Yagami clan's powered up version of the Dark Thrust, the Drunken Grail Gasher. The flame of Magatama no Orochi glows and gathers energy in his right hand. Krauser then unleashes his Kaiser Wave at Ranma. He frowns as Ranma just stands there.  
  
Krauser (Thinks): Giving up? He can't be... Just what is he up to?  
  
As the blast of raw ki nears Ranma, he smiles as he feels it is ready. At the last second he jumps over the Kaiser Wave, and he lands right in front of Krauser. Ranma than punches the ground, releasing the Drunken Grail Gasher into it.  
  
Ranma: DRUNKEN GRAIL GEYSER!!!  
  
As soon as Ranma screams, a huge pillar of Magatama no Orochi erupts from the ground like a geyser. The blast engulfs Krauser, burning him with its energies. The blast then sends Krauser flying amongst purple fire, directly into the gates of the Phoenix fortress with such a force that he breaks through the gates and lands directly in the middle of the fortress.  
  
Ranma then slowly hobbles into the fortress. His body is racked with pain, but the fight is over. As he walks through the fortress, everyone eyes Ranma with newfound respect and admiration. Even those that hate Ranma, that think of him as nothing admit to themselves that Ranma is full of surprises. Ranma walks up to Krauser's downed body.  
  
Ranma: You truly are a great warrior Krauser. I'll give you that...  
  
Suddenly Krauser's eyes open and he lifts himself up to his feet. Ranma looks on in horror as Krauser stands before him. Krauser smiles and starts laughing.  
  
Krauser: For one such as I... I must say that was a great fight. Thank you Saotome. You were a wonderful opponent.  
  
With that, Krauser then lifts his arms high above his head, as if reaching to the heavens. Then Krauser falls backwards to the ground unconscious. He is defeated.  
  
Ranma falls to his knee. He breathes heavily and clutches his broken arm. But he smiles. Krauser is one of the toughest opponents he's ever faced, and he managed to defeat him. Ranma does the only thing he feels appropriate. He lift his good arm to his head, and makes the motion that he's throwing a hat off of his head.  
  
Ranma: OKAY!!!  
  
Terry can't help but smile with that.  
  
(------)  
  
It is close to sunset. The Phoenix doctors have been working on Ranma and Krauser since their fight ended, trying to patch them up. The fighters will soon go back to the Black Noah, prepared to take the fights to someplace else.  
  
Geese Howard sits alone in one of the towers by himself, contemplating what he saw today. The boy he had Billy follow, and record data on had managed to defeat his half-brother. Geese smile as he thinks to himself.  
  
Geese (Thinks): That boy has managed to defeat both Terry Bogard and my Half-brother Krauser. He is indeed a warrior. And soon... Once I learn your techniques...  
  
Geese smiles and raises his hand to the sky. Blue ki gathers on his hand.  
  
Geese: MOUKO TAKABISHA!  
  
The ki blast shoots off into the sky. Geese chuckles to himself about how his strength and skills are improving at such a tremendous rate, by learning Ranma's techniques.  
  
Geese (Thinks): Soon... Soon I shall be the strongest. And when I am, I shall defeat you Tenth Hakkeshu, proving my might to all that dare oppose me.  
  
Geese lets out an evil laugh that seems to echo in the sky around him. It seems Ranma will have some more trouble down the road...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma lies in an infirmary bed in the Phoenix fortress. He can't help but smile. A lot of the fighters have stopped by to congratulate him for his victory. After all, it's not everyday someone manages to defeat the "Emperor of Darkness" all by themselves. Ranma twirls the cap Terry gave him in his good hand. It's like Terry's cap, except the metal plate on the cap has the words "Neo Geo" instead of "Fatal Fury" written on it. Terry says it was one of his older caps, and he felt Ranma deserved it. Ranma places the cap on his head just for the hell of it.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I wish there was a mirror in here. I want to know what I look like with this on.  
  
Ranma senses someone else in the room. He turns his head to see Leona. He smiles.  
  
Ranma: Hey Lechan.  
  
Leona: Hey yourself. Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Leona (Smiles): THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!  
  
Ranma: Well, I told you. I NEVER LOSE! That Krauser didn't even hurt me.  
  
Leona (Eyes Ranma): Really now?  
  
Ranma (Cocky): Really. No one can defeat me.  
  
Leona playfully taps one of Ranma's ribs.  
  
Ranma: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
  
Leona (Smirks): Didn't hurt you indeed...  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz overlooks the fortress on Mount Phoenix as he floats in the air from a distance. He smiles. The Tenth Hakkeshu has started to develop a killer instinct these past couple of weeks. Hurting those that would dare stand against him. Goenitz smiles, as he knows what must come next.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): I have gathered my energy. Now all that remains is to gather the children, the treasures, and the 'heroes' needed... THE OROCHI SHALL BE RESURRECTED!!!  
  
Goenitz laughs to himself. He raises his left hand. Goenitz disappears into the winds once more. His plan is soon to come full circle.  
  
Heaven help us all...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 30  
  
Next Time: Goenitz goes after the treasures, Kima tries to train Iori while aboard the Black Noah, and Nabiki plans her revenge on Ranma for what he did to her sister. Oh, and Akane blames all her problems on Leona.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	31. Everything Starts to Fall into Place

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 31: Everything Starts to Fall into Place  
  
Nabiki sits alone in her home. It's true that since things have quieted down, she has been able to get a lot more work done. The only thing that bothers her is the home itself. Since Kasumi left the Tendo home has started to fall apart. The dishes from dinner with their relatives the Kusanagis still sit in the sink, mold growing on the crusts of food on the plates, dust has gathered in major quantities around the house, and she has let her room go to hell, with folders, paperwork, files, and computer equipment scattered all about.  
  
In other words, Nabiki is pissed that her personal house-slave is not around to keep the house in working order.  
  
But what really gets Nabiki mad is what she learned happened during the tournament's time in China. Her sister Akane got a Jusenkyo curse, turning into a mangy dog with a splash of cold water, and Ranma seems to have grown even more distant from Akane.  
  
In other words, Nabiki is losing her best business investment ever.  
  
Nabiki thinks to herself while she looks over her records of all the money she's made from setting up betting odds of the tournament on her computer.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): Damn it! I am losing control over this. I am nowhere closer to getting Ranma back in my hands. My sister got cursed because of Ranma's stupid cousin; Ranma has become more independent from the rest of us, not wanting to do anything with father or Mr. Saotome, and that... That... GRR... That blue-haired bimbo Leona has stolen him from us! She got him to realize that there's more to life. I must get rid of her, or else all my work so far shall have been for nothing.  
  
Nabiki clicks the mouse, and brings up some images. The images are still-screens from the tournament that pop up on the computer screen screen. They are pictures of fights that involve the Anything Goes Team. Nabiki focuses on the ones where Ranma is close to Leona. She doesn't like it. She knows that Ranma's loyalty and love to her sister Akane has eroded to almost nothing. And the pictures show her who has his heart now. It belongs to Leona. Sure, the pictures are of one of them waiting on the sidelines while the other fights, but Nabiki notices the faces. In one where Ranma is up against Robert Garcia of the Art of Fighting Team, Leona seems to have a slight smile on her face as Ranma kicks Robert in the gut, and another one where she gets a hint of worry to her face as Ranma blocks one of Robert's kicks. Most people would over-look this, but not Nabiki. In screenshots from the '96 and '97 tournaments, when Leona's past teammates Ralf and Clark are fighting, Leona shows no emotion when they score hits on their opponent. She also doesn't care when her teammates get hit either. But with Ranma, she can see that she actually has feelings. With the pictures of Ranma on the sides while Leona fights, it's obvious how he feels, and that disgusts her. It disgusts Nabiki because she has also depended on Ranma's insecurities to keep him under her thumb, but now that he knows what he wants with his life... She has lost almost complete control over him.  
  
Nabiki's anger rushes through her. She can't accept the reality of losing, so she takes one of the folders on the desk that lie by her computer and she throws it; papers fly everywhere. Nabiki looks back at the screens shots of Leona smiling slightly at Ranma and her rage just strengthens with this. Her track of anger is interrupted by a voice.  
  
Male voice: So... Looks like the "Ice Queen's" cold exterior has melted with the heat of her rage eh?  
  
Nabiki swivels her chair around to face the man she knows as Leopold. She is shocked that he got this close to her without her knowing.  
  
Nabiki (Tense): How did you get in here? What do you want?  
  
Leopold: Well, Kasumi wasn't here to open the door, and you were too busy with your computer to even bother getting up, so I just let myself in. As for what I want... I just wanted to check up on one of my favorite informants.  
  
Nabiki: Oh? What is it you want to know about?  
  
Leopold: Well, you seem pretty tense. And I want to know what's wrong.  
  
Nabiki (Eyes Leopold): And why should you care? This doesn't involve you.  
  
Leopold (Smiles): On the contrary Ms. Tendo. This does indeed involve me. You are upset about a certain investment of yours going sour, correct?  
  
Nabiki (Eyes widen): How did you...  
  
Leopold (Interrupts): Your anger was a dead give-away. And what you were staring at gave me an idea about what in particular made you angry.  
  
Nabiki (Curious): And what, pray-tell does all have to do with you?  
  
Leopold: Simple. Leona...  
  
Nabiki: The blue-haired woman that took Ranma away from us?  
  
Leopold: Indeed.  
  
Nabiki: And what does she have to do with you?  
  
Leopold: That is none of your concern Ms. Tendo, but, if you want... I can get rid of her for you.  
  
Nabiki (Surprised): What?  
  
Leopold (Smiles): Well after watching the two together, it's obvious that Ranma is absolutely smitten by her. If I take her away from the picture, then Ranma's heart will be broken; he will be destroyed, leaving him to whoever had him first.  
  
Nabiki: So, you'll get rid of her so Ranma will be in my possession again. But why help me?  
  
Leopold: Well, I figure it's good to have a stable customer-service relationship. After all, when you're happy, you work diligently. When you're upset, you get barely any work done. So I just want to keep one of my best providers of information on the up and up.  
  
Nabiki: Thank you Leopold. This means a lot to me.  
  
Leopold (Waves it off): Anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of.  
  
With that Leopold turns his back to Nabiki. He leaves her room, and walks out of the Tendo compound. Nabiki stares at the door for a bit. She feels glad that she has someone like Leopold on her side.  
  
(------)  
  
Outside Leopold Goenitz chuckles to himself as he walks into an alley and summons the winds around him.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): THE FOOL! She honestly thinks that I'm helping her. Don't worry though. I will get rid of the Hakkeshu of Water for you Ms. Tendo; however, I do it for a purpose of much grander scale than that of getting his crushed spirit back into your control. He won't give up on her so easily. And that will bring him to me. For now however, I better secure the Yata Mirror into my possession.  
  
With that Goenitz disappears into the winds, to go wherever the Kagura clan has hidden the Yata Mirror.  
  
(------)  
  
On the Black Noah, things have gotten a bit hectic. Ranma is getting over the injuries he received from Wolfgang Krauser. Leona has been by Ranma's side since he got out of the infirmary of the Phoenix Fortress, much to the dismay of the two "Village Idiots" Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo, and to the ever-growing anger of the "Uncute Tomboy" Akane Tendo.  
  
What has been real interesting for Ranma to deal with is his cousin Iori and the Phoenix soldier Kima. Iori tried to tell Kima that he didn't need her help, and Kima took a bit of offense to it. She attacked Iori again, and she lost to him again. But Iori never gets out of these fights easily, always sustaining heavy damage. It got to the point where Saffron begged Iori to let Kima train and teach him in the ways of the Phoenix. Iori finally agreed to it just to get him to shut up. So now, Kima tries to 'teach' Iori in the ways of the Phoenix soldier.  
  
Ranma and Leona sit on the side of the Black Noah's deck, watching Iori study the sword in his hand. Kima has her sword unsheathed, and she taps her foot impatiently.  
  
Kima: Well?  
  
Iori: Well what?  
  
Kima: What do you think?  
  
Iori: The sword is not a bad piece of craftsmanship. HOWEVER, I DO NOT USE WEAPONS!  
  
Kima: Sigh... Iori... Listen... I don't really care what you prefer. I am supposed to teach you in the ways of the Phoenix. And one of the ways of the Phoenix is to know how to handle weapons. It's not that difficult, so please, just TRY AND LEARN!  
  
Iori: Hmph! I don't need a weapon! My hands can cut up anything pretty well. Observe.  
  
Iori just pierces his hand through the deck of the Black Noah like a hot knife through butter. Kima's eyes bug out, but she easily calms herself.  
  
Kima: That may be true Iori, however there are times when you'll fight something that you won't be able to, or even want to touch, so having a weapon can be useful.  
  
Iori: Won't be able to touch. Like what?  
  
Kima points over to the Kill Ranma Team sparring with each other.  
  
Mousse (Strikes at Kuno): DAMN RANMA! I'LL KILL HIM AFTER THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER!  
  
Kuno (Parries Mousse's thrust): Stop being so melodramatic! Your barbarous people got what they deserved. After all, only I, "The Scarred Angel of Furinkan High" may destroy the travesty that is the demon known as Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ryoga (In a Body-cast and wheelchair): RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Everyone on the deck stares at Ryoga.  
  
Iori (To Kima): ... Yup... I definitely DO NOT want to touch them.  
  
Kima: Told you...  
  
Ryoga (Looks around at everyone): Uh... RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!  
  
Everyone continues to stare.  
  
Ryoga: ............ CURSE YOU RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma (Looks at Leona): Excuse me Lechan. I have to take care of a certain pig.  
  
Ranma walks over to Ryoga's wheelchair and pushes it over board.  
  
Ryoga (As he falls): CURSE YOU RAN...  
  
!  
  
A little piggy floats near the Black Noah.  
  
P-Chan: BWEE!!!  
  
Ranma: Well, that'll take care of him for a while.  
  
Leona (Walks up to Ranma): I hope so.  
  
Mousse: HEY! THAT WAS OUR TEAMMATE YOU JERK! FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!!!  
  
Leona kicks Mousse's hands and a toilet-training potty shaped like a duck flies out of the nearsighted boy's grip.  
  
Mousse: MY SWAN!!!  
  
Iori (Looks down at the potty): You call that a swan? Looks more like a duck.  
  
Mousse: Grr... EGG BOMB!  
  
Mousse pulls some egg-shaped grenades out of his robe's sleeves and throws them at Iori, but Iori uses the sword Kima gave him like a tennis racket. The grenades fly back at Mousse and explode on impact.  
  
!  
  
Mousse (Charred): Curse you...  
  
Mousse falls flat on his face unconscious.  
  
Iori (To Kima): You were right. Weapons CAN be useful...  
  
Kima: Told you. A weapon acts as an extension of your body as well, when used properly...  
  
Kuno (Interrupts): And I shall show you an example BY SLAYING YOU EVIL BIRD WOMAN! RATATATATATATATATATATA...  
  
Kima simply dodges all the strikes Kuno aims for her. Soon Kuno becomes tired and stops. Kima then walks up to the kendoist.  
  
Kima: And what was that for?  
  
Kuno: You beast, you gave the demon a weapon, and allowed him to defeat my two teammates.  
  
Ranma: Actually, Iori did not take Ryoga out, I did.  
  
Kuno: SILENCE FOUL DEMON RANMA SAOTOME! I SHALL DEAL WITH YOU SHORTLY!!! (To Kima): For abetting the demons, you shall DIE!!!  
  
!  
  
Kuno looks at his right shoulder, to see that Kima has stuck her sword into it.  
  
Kima (As she pulls her sword out): Now... You were saying?  
  
Kuno doesn't answer. Instead he flops around the deck of the Black Noah like a fish out of water as blood spurts from his shoulder. Leona looks away from the sight disgusted.  
  
Kuno (As he flops around): MY SHOULDER!!! THE BLADE OF THE BIRD WOMAN HAS DEFILED MYSELF!!! OH THE HEAVENS WEEP IN SORROW ON THE BEHALF OF MY PERSONAGE!!!  
  
Kuno keeps flopping around for a bit, getting blood all over the deck of the Black Noah. Ranma shakes his head in disgust. He walks over to Kuno, and punts to dumb Kendoist towards the direction of Japan.  
  
Ranma: Well that should take care of him...  
  
Iori: You know he'll be back after you, right?  
  
Ranma: So? Kuno is just a joke. And not a very funny one either.  
  
Iori: True...  
  
Kima: So Iori, feel like taking up sword practice now?  
  
Iori: Maybe later. I admit there are some uses, but nothing really practical for my use.  
  
Iori sheathes the sword and hands it back to Kima, or tries to. Kima just holds up her hand and shakes her head.  
  
Kima: Keep it. You may not like them now, but you may come around to liking it eventually. After all, a weapon has more uses than you think Yagami.  
  
Iori just scoffs, but keeps the weapon anyway. He then walks down into the Black Noah to his cabin, leaving Kima staring at him.  
  
Kima (Thinks): The pompous jerk... Oh well... I hope Lord Saffron is correct about this guy. I swear, that jerk Yagami just likes to give me headaches...  
  
(------)  
  
A simple shrine in Nagano, Japan. All seems peaceful. Shintoists pray to the Kami and the spirits. However, there is a hidden part to the shrine, one that most tourists and people coming to pray don't get to see.  
  
Underground, there is an altar. The altar is set up against a wall. It is made of solid gold, adorned with jewels and carvings of dragons. There are ten guards, armed with automatic weapons surrounding it. They are not here to protect the altar; they are here to protect what is placed behind the altar. A mirror...  
  
The mirror is simple in its design. It is smoothened glass, with a gold rim and backing. But it isn't just any ordinary mirror... The mirror specifically is the Yata Mirror, one of the three Sacred Treasures of the Shingi Trioca, and it acts as one of the two primary seals to the Orochi.  
  
All the guards stand around. Normally, nothing ever happens to them. They just stand around all day waiting for some unauthorized person to just come near the altar. They usually hope that they could just get some action. Unfortunately for them, they are going to get their wish...  
  
Without warning, the wind seems to pick up around them. Most shield their eyes from the huge gust of wind, shooting off their weapons in the general direction of the wind. When the wind stops, they uncover their eyes, only to see a man in front of them. He has white and gray hair with blonde highlights on top, and black hair on the sides of his head. He wears blue and black colored military styled clothes. They point their guns at the man. He just smirks at their action.  
  
Guard 1 (Poises his weapon at the man): WHO ARE YOU!?  
  
Man (Brushes hand through his hair): Sigh... Why do they always want to get in my way?  
  
Guard 2: HEY! HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION! NOW ANSWER HIM, BEFORE I PUMP YOUR SORRY ASS FULL OF LEAD!  
  
Man (Eyes their weapons and smiles): Don't you realize guns are illegal to own in Japan? Allow me to get rid of them for you...  
  
Suddenly, the winds pick up again, this time, harder than before, and the guards cover their eyes with their arms. When they feel the wind die down again, the man now holds all of their guns in a pile in his hands. He smiles at them evilly and he crushes the weapons, grinding the metal of the guns into each other, basically, ruining the weapons. He throws the mesh of metal to the side and stares at them.  
  
Man: Now, I am going to give you all a choice. We can do this the easy way, or... (Smirks). We can do this MY WAY!  
  
Guard 1: F*CK YOU!  
  
Guard 2: ASSHOLE!  
  
Guard 3: LET'S GET HIS SORRY ASS!  
  
The guards rush at the man, however, the wind seems to rush out from him, and it smashes them into the walls. The man looks around at all of theen lying against the walls.  
  
Man: My... You weren't much of a challenge, were you?  
  
Guard 4: Who the hell are you?  
  
Man: I usually don't give my name to trash. But if you want to call me something, call me "Kamikaze".  
  
With that the man lifts his arms. The winds start to circle around him, and he calls out the name of his attack.  
  
Man: TYPHOON RAGE!  
  
The winds seemingly shoot forth from him, smashing the guards into the walls and tearing into them. Soon there is nothing left of them but bloodied, shredded flesh. The man looks at the sight and chuckles with satisfaction.  
  
Man: And they thought they could destroy me... HA!  
  
The man walks up to the now bloodied altar and reaches behind it to grab the Yata Mirror. He feels energy leave the mirror as soon as he removes it. He smiles and allows himself to chuckle once more.  
  
Man: Heh heh... The second treasure is now mine. Only one more to go, and I can open the portal... And we shall have a grand time then, huh?  
  
With the Yata Mirror tucked safely under his right arm, he raises his left arm and summons the wind once more, and he disappears into it along with the mirror.  
  
All seems to be going well for Goenitz...  
  
(------)  
  
Akane paces back and forth, back and forth across her cabin. She has so many thoughts just rushing through her head. And all of them make her feel one thing. ANGER! And Akane feels every capital letter of the word...  
  
Akane (Thinks): HOW DARE THEY! STUPID KASUMI, STUPID SHINGO, STUPID NODOKA, STUPID IORI, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID RYOGA! Because of all of you, I lost Ranma! HE'S MINE! HE BELONGS TO ME, AND YOU RUINED IT!  
  
Akane sits on the bed in her cabin and stews in her anger some more.  
  
Akane (Thinks): And Nabiki... Grr... NABIKI HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HELP ME!!! DAMN IT! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO THINK OF WAYS TO GET RANMA IN MY CONTROL! THAT'S HER JOB! AFTER ALL, RANMA BELONGS TO ME!!! After all, I AM HIS TRUE FIANCEE! WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT!?!?  
  
Akane narrows her eyes when her anger has once again, focused on a target...  
  
Akane (Angry): Her... IT'S ALL HER FAULT!!!  
  
Akane gets off of the bed, and runs out of her cabin, ready to give out punishment to the one who stole Ranma from her.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma sits in a lotus position on the Black Noah's deck meditating. Leona sits by Ranma in the lotus position meditating as well. Though it may not seem like much to anyone else, the two are a world away, concentrating on their inner selves, trying to unlock what it is that haunts them so. But they can't... Too much seems to bother them so much that neither can do it. They just give up and look at each other.  
  
Ranma: Any luck?  
  
Leona: No. You?  
  
Ranma: Nope.  
  
Ranma and Leona stare at each other for a bit. Ranma smiles and Leona smiles back. Ranma moves his hand lovingly through her hair. Her moves closer to kiss her, but he is interrupted by a certain screaming.  
  
Voices: OROCHI-SAMA!!!  
  
Ranma looks over to see the New Face Team running up to him. Once there, they get on their knees and start bowing. Leona sweat-drops and Ranma puts his hand in his face, muttering to himself.  
  
Ranma: Ugh... Can't you leave me alone?  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris (Ignoring Ranma's question): Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama...  
  
Ranma (Annoyed): WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?!?  
  
Yashiro: But... But... You're our God...  
  
Shermie: Yeah... You're the Orochi...  
  
Chris: Actually, he's only a soul fragment of Orochi...  
  
Shermie & Yashiro (To Chris): CLOSE ENOUGH!  
  
Ranma: Sigh... Look... I may be his soul fragment, but I am NOT the Orochi. I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie and Chris stare at Ranma for a bit. They finally break down laughing loudly.  
  
Ranma (Annoyed): What?  
  
Yashiro (Calms himself): Oh... Forgive me my lord. That was such a funny joke.  
  
Ranma: I'm not joking. Listen, I am not the Orochi. How can I get that through to you?  
  
Chris: You are correct Saotome... You are not our Orochi... But... (Smiles evilly). You will be... You will be...  
  
With that Chris just stands up and walks away. Yashiro then gets up and goes after him.  
  
Yashiro: HOW DARE YOU MOCK OROCHI-SAMA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Chris, upon hearing this, goes into a sprint, and runs below deck. Yashiro runs after him, leaving Ranma, Leona, and Shermie starring at them.  
  
Ranma: Um...  
  
Shermie: Oh don't mind them Orochi-sama. Not ALL of your Heavenly Kings are right in the head. However, I am right in the head... (Nuzzles up on Ranma's other side, Leona stares at her). And in other places too...  
  
Ranma: Um... Could you stop being so close?  
  
Leona (Slightly angry): Excuse me, but could you leave Ranchan alone?  
  
Shermie: Ranchan? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT FOR OROCHI-SAMA!?!?  
  
Leona: One he likes to be called by his friends.  
  
Shermie (Stares at Leona, then back at Ranma): Well RANCHAN, I guess I'll be going now. I have too keep Chris from killing poor Yashiro...  
  
Ranma (Confused): Um... But wasn't Yashiro chasing Chris?  
  
Shermie (Chuckles lightly): Trust me my lord. I have to save Yashiro from Chris.  
  
We hear a loud scream from Yashiro from below deck.  
  
Shermie: See what I mean? Well, I gotta go now. BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
  
With that Shermie takes off into a sprint to see what she can salvage of Yashiro. Ranma and Leona are left staring at the way she went.  
  
Ranma: Lechan?  
  
Leona: Yes.  
  
Ranma: Are they ALWAYS like this?  
  
Leona: I do believe so.  
  
Ranma: Ugh... I really hope they don't cause trouble for me.  
  
Leona: It's okay Ranchan. I'll try to help you in anyway I can.  
  
Ranma looks back into Leona's eyes and she looks into his. Ranma moves himself closer to Leona to kiss her again, but...  
  
Akane (Screams): RANMA!!! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!?!?  
  
Ranma (Eyes Akane): Akane... How many times do I have to explain this to you? WE ARE NO LONGER FIANCEES! WE BROKE UP A LONG TIME AGO! JUST ACCEPT THE FACT AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!  
  
Akane (Ignores Ranma and glares at Leona): YOU!!!  
  
Leona (Angry): Me?  
  
Akane: YEAH YOU! YOU STOLE RANMA FROM ME! GIVE HIM BACK!  
  
Akane moves to crush Leona's skull with her fist. However, she's surprised that her fist of rage somehow misses her target. She feels Leona pick her up by the back of her gi.  
  
Akane: PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU CHEATER!!!  
  
Leona: LISTEN BRAT! YOU HAVE ATTACKED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I AM GETTING REALLY TICKED OFF! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T MARRY RANMA?  
  
Akane (In blind rage): BITCH! RANMA IS MINE! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE AND ALWAYS WILL!!!  
  
Leona (Narrows her eyes): "Bitch"? Like you have room to talk you mangy, flea-bitten mongrel of a dog!  
  
Akane: THAT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!  
  
Leona: How is it my fault?  
  
Akane: YOU SHOWED ME THAT RYOGA IS P-CHAN! YOU GOT IORI TO THROW ME INTO THE SPRING!!!  
  
Leona (Throws Akane to the ground): LISTEN, AND LISTEN GOOD YOU STUCK-UP, DELUSIONAL BRAT! I DID NOT GET YOU CURSED! YOU GOT YOURSELF CURSED WHEN YOU MALLETED IORI IN THE SPRING, AND HE THREW YOU INTO ONE IN RETALIATION! (Calms down). You brought this all upon yourself Akane. Just leave it at that and get on with your life.  
  
Akane glares at Leona and she grits her teeth. Akane is about to attack Leona, until she sees Kasumi walk up to her.  
  
Akane: K, Kasumi? What do you want?  
  
Kasumi doesn't say anything but slaps Akane across the face, the slap echoes in the air. Akane raises a hand to where Akane slapped her.  
  
Akane (Eyes start to water): Why? Why Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi (Narrow her eyes at Akane): Listen Ms. Tendo...  
  
Akane (Interrupts): Ms. Tendo? BUT YOU'RE MY SIS...  
  
!  
  
Akane just feels her other cheek now... The humiliation she feels at being slapped by Kasumi just tears her apart inside. Ranma and Leona watch in awe as the sight unfolds.  
  
Kasumi: Ms. Tendo, YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER! You lost the right to call me your sister when you attacked me for trying to bring peace to the two families. You slapped me across the face and called me horrible things. From then on, I was no longer a Tendo. I disavow any relation I may have had to you. So, I am no longer part of the Tendo clan. I may be ronin, but I have felt more alive now than I have ever felt before. And I am going to tell you a simple piece of advice. You are outclassed by everyone here Akane. You are not a warrior, but a beginner. You fancy yourself a martial artist, just as Kuno fancies himself a samurai. It's no wonder he likes you Akane. He was attracted to a pig-headedness like his own.  
  
Akane just stares at Kasumi in shock. Her own sister has beaten her. Not through physical violence, but with words. Akane's sadness quickly turns to anger.  
  
Akane: KASUMI, I'LL SHOW YOU I'M A REAL MARTIAL ARTIST! I CHALLENGE YOU!  
  
Akane then charges at Kasumi, but is easily dealt with.  
  
Kasumi: FIREBALL!  
  
Kasumi twirls into the air, amidst her orange Magatama. Akane flies backwards from the blow, covered in Kasumi's burning flames. Akane just lies on the ground in tears.  
  
Akane: Why? ... (She faints).  
  
Kasumi (To Leona): Could you put out some of the flame?  
  
Leona nods her head and concentrates on the moisture in the air. The Magatama dies out, and Akane is once again a mongrel of a dog. Kasumi picks up the mutt to deliver her to the man she once called her father.  
  
Kasumi: I'll bring her to Mr. Tendo. Ranma, Leona...  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Leona: What is it Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Sorry I didn't stop her before this.  
  
With that Kasumi leaves the two alone. Ranma begins to chuckle.  
  
Leona (Confused): What's so funny Ranchan?  
  
Ranma: Nothing. I'm just happy Kasumi is finally standing up for herself.  
  
Leona lays her head on Ranma's shoulder as he subconsciously moves his hand through her hair. Ranma moves his vision towards Leona.  
  
Ranma: Now where were we?  
  
Leona: I believe you wanted to share something with me.  
  
Ranma smiles and kisses Leona. The two enjoy their moments of affection. Nothing can seem to go wrong when they're together. Soon Ranma breaks the kiss.  
  
Ranma: I love you.  
  
Leona: I love you too.  
  
Ranma and Leona look at the sun that's starting to set. They wonder what they'll face in the tournament, as it is to come to a close soon...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 31  
  
Next Time: Preparations for the finals are made, Shermie tries to make a claim on Ranma, Heidern has a talk with Leona, and Goenitz starts to pull some strings from behind the scenes.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	32. What Goes on Behind the Curtain

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 32: What Goes on Behind the Curtain  
  
Ranma awakens from his sleep in a cold sweat, while in his cabin in the Black Noah. It's the same dream. Over and over again. He sits on the bed and contemplates it  
  
Ranma (Thinks): THINK RANMA, THINK! Why am I having these strange dreams? Ever since I felt that power while we were coming back to Japan these damn dreams have haunted me...  
  
Ranma's body jerks as the vision of his mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood flashes through the forefront of his mind.  
  
Ranma: ARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ranma's eyes snap open after the initial shock. He starts to breathe heavily to calm himself. He looks at his hands, and summons his purple flame.  
  
Ranma (Stares at the flame in his hand): It's because of this, isn't it? My power... Something's going to happen to Mom, and it's because of me having this power... I have to stop it!  
  
Ranma closes his hand, extinguishing the flame. He turns his vision towards the clock, and sees it's 5:30 in the morning. Feeling too tense to sleep, he gets himself out of bed, and puts on his clothes, to take a jog around the Black Noah's deck in an effort to clear his mind. Ranma slightly chuckles to himself.  
  
Ranma: I miss the days I could sleep through the end of the world, I truly do...  
  
(------)  
  
Leona is on the deck of the Black Noah, doing stretches and other menial exercises. She's always been an early riser, getting up early to get ready to start the day. She stops her exercises when she sees Ranma walk up from below deck. She runs over to him to see why he's up so early.  
  
Leona: Hi Ranchan!  
  
Ranma (Turns his head, smiles): Hi Lechan!  
  
Leona: Up early for once I see...  
  
Ranma (Smile slightly fades): Yeah... I couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Leona (Frowns slightly): Okay Ranma, what's bothering you?  
  
Ranma: Sigh... Never could fool you, huh?  
  
Leona (Smiles): I can read you like a book. Now please tell me... What's upsetting you? I thought you'd be happy since this tournament is almost over.  
  
Ranma (Closes his eyes): Dreams...  
  
Leona (Shivers): Bad for you as well?  
  
Ranma: Yes... I keep seeing the same thing, over and over again. I know it hasn't happened and may just be a nightmare, but...  
  
Leona: But?  
  
Ranma: I'm afraid it may come true. I'm afraid my mother may get injured or worse, die, and I won't be able to do a thing to stop it.  
  
Leona (Puts her hand on his shoulder): It's okay Ranma... It may only be a dream.  
  
Ranma gives Leona and eye that says "And when has anything in my life ever been THAT simple?" Leona shakes her head. She smiles when she gets an idea.  
  
Leona: I know what will put you in a better mood.  
  
Ranma: oh? And what would do that?  
  
Leona (Smiles): A bit of training and food of course. Come on Ranchan. Let's spar for a bit, and we'll go to the Mess Hall and get something to eat... AND THIS TIME DON'T GO EASY ON ME!  
  
Ranma smiles knowingly. He has gone easy on Leona when they spar, for fear of hurting her. He knows she wants to fight him for real; so, he's going to give her what she wants.  
  
Leona gets into her fighting stance, which is slightly rocking her body back and forth on her feet, while her arms are in front of her, bent at 90 degree angles. Ranma gets into a loose kung-fu stance; similar to that of Kim Kaphwan's, bouncing slightly up and down on his toes while letting his arms hang to his sides. They are about to go at each other, when a certain duo interrupts them.  
  
Iori (With his wings): WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME UP SO EARLY!?!? AND JUST WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPLASH ME WITH COLD WATER!?!? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF RUINING MY SHIRTS GOD DAMN IT!!!  
  
Kima: We're going to begin more training today. Iori, PREPARE TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!!!  
  
At hearing this, Ranma and Leona drop their stances to see what goes on between Iori and Kima.  
  
Iori (Stares at Kima): ............ Fly?  
  
Kima: Yes. There seems to be a good breeze today, so I think this would be a good time.  
  
Iori: ... And how the heck do I fly?  
  
Kima: Simple. Follow me.  
  
Kima walks over to the deck of the Black Noah and looks over the edge. She motions to Iori to follow her and so he does. He looks down over the edge to see what she sees.  
  
Iori: And what are you looking for Kima?  
  
Kima doesn't answer. Instead she boots Iori in the ass, sending him falling over the side.  
  
Iori (As he falls): YOU BITCH!!!  
  
Kima (Shouts): IORI! SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND USE THE AIR CURRENT!  
  
Iori is still angry, but hears what Kima says and tries it. As his wings spread, it acts like a parachute at first, making his body go upward with the sudden friction of air smashing into them. Iori tries to manipulate his wings like a hang-glider and soon, he's up in the air, actually flying. His anger is quickly forgotten with the awe her feels at flying. He moves through the air with the greatest of ease, as if this is what he was born for. His laughter can be heard through the sky as he goes up and down on the air currents. For once, Iori is truly enjoying himself.  
  
Ranma, and Leona stare at Iori in wide-eyed awe, while Kima looks on with a smirk on her face. A sweat-drop appears on Kima's forehead as she thinks.  
  
Kima (Thinks): Wow... He actually got it on the first try... DAMN! I wanted to see him fall in. But... This is a nice sight to behold.  
  
Kima spreads her wings and flies up to Iori. She is right beside him as she talks to him.  
  
Kima: Congratulations Yagami! You got it! And I might add, on the first try, without even knowing what the hell you were doing.  
  
Iori: Yes... Thanks for teaching me... (Eyes narrow). However... (Smirks). I think you need a bath...  
  
With that Iori smiles evilly and stares at Kima. Kima gulps, and starts to fly away as fast as she can. Iori follows her, taunting her along the way.  
  
Iori (As he flies): What's wrong? Don't you think the nice seawater will clean you?  
  
Kima (Tries to fly from Iori): DON'T YOU DARE HAKKESHU!!!  
  
Iori: COME ON! What's the matter? Are you afraid of a little water, oh soldier of Mount Phoenix?  
  
Kima (Angry): BITE ME!!!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Sure, if you're asking me... I just didn't know you were into that sort of thing.  
  
Kima: DAMN IT IORI! STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK!!!  
  
Iori: Well... I suppose you would be afraid of water... After all... You used to turn into "Mallet Girl" with a splash of cold water...  
  
Kima's mind stops thinking for a second. Being reminded of when she would turn into Akane with her curse never makes a good impact on her. Her crimson fiery aura appears around her as she turns around to fly towards Iori.  
  
Kima (Pissed off royally): HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?  
  
Iori (Sweats slightly): Uh oh...  
  
With that Kima does her own version of Iori's Maiden Masher on him while in the air. She claws at him with her feet and hands, she head-butts him and grabs his shoulders, sending a surge of Phoenix fire through his body. Iori falls to the deck of the Black Noah. He gets himself up.  
  
Iori (Rubs the back of his head): ... Ow... That hurt... DAMN! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?  
  
Kima (Lands, gives Iori the 'finger'): F*CK YOU ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Iori (To no one in particular): ... Of all the things human culture has to offer; she had to learn 'that'...  
  
Kima (Smirks): That's not the only thing I learned...  
  
As Kima shares some of the very 'colorful' language she's learned from A LOT of the fighters in the tournament, Ranma and Leona walk away in disgust, shaking their heads, as they look for somewhere else to spar.  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal sits in the captain's quarters of the Black Noah, surrounded by Vice and Mature. There, Rugal sits patiently in his leather chair, thinking of what he wants to tell Mature and Vice. He stays quiet for a minute or so to build dramatic tension. After awhile he speaks.  
  
Rugal: I know we haven't been making a good team so far...  
  
Vice & Mature: HA!  
  
Rugal (Ignores their interruption): After all, we have gotten off on the wrong foot since China and...  
  
Vice: SINCE CHINA!? ARE YOU NUTS!?  
  
Mature: More like since we first had to work for you...  
  
Rugal (Frowns): WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!?!?  
  
Vice & Mature: No...  
  
Rugal face-faults out of his chair, landing on the floor face first. Suddenly the wind picks up and starts to blow around the captain's quarters.  
  
Vice: Auntie Em! Auntie Em!  
  
Mature: A twister, a twister...  
  
The winds die down and Goenitz appears. He stares at Vice and Mature for a bit.  
  
Goenitz: You know... I really HATE IT when you two quote the "Wizard of Oz".  
  
Mature: It seems appropriate.  
  
Vice: Indeed... After all, you make a good "Wizard", Mature and I for your "Good" and "Bad" witches, and Rugal as your "Scarecrow", "Tin-man", and "Cowardly Lion" combination.   
  
Mature: Yes. He has no heart, no courage, no brains...  
  
Vice: In addition to having no skill whatsoever.  
  
Rugal: HEY!!!  
  
Rugal and his two 'secretaries' start fighting each other in the room. Goenitz rubs the temples of his head and mutters to himself.  
  
Goenitz: Just why the hell did I bring them back? ... I really must have been desperate. Well, we will go to Ryugenzawa soon, so our partnership will end there if you want.  
  
This gets the three to stop fighting automatically.  
  
Vice (Eyes sparkle): You mean...  
  
Mature (Eyes sparkle): We'll be able to get the water from the "Spring of Life"...  
  
Rugal (Tears fall from eyes): And live true lives? I'M SO HAPPY! I WILL BE FREE FROM ALL THE IDIOCY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vice & Mature (Stare at Rugal): ... Wuss...  
  
Rugal stops his crying of joy, and his right eye grows a bright red. He than lunges at Vice and Mature and the three are fighting again. Goenitz just covers his face with his hands, overwhelmed by the sheer stupidity of it all.  
  
Goenitz: Sigh... I REALLY must have been desperate for help... At least the New Face Team understood their orders... Anyway, PLEASE try and win the tournament in the Finals, okay?  
  
With that Goenitz lifts his hand and disappears once again, leaving Rugal in a stranglehold courtesy of Vice, and having his legs twisted courtesy of Mature.  
  
Vice & Mature: SAY IT!  
  
Rugal (In major pain, slamming his fists on the floor): OKAY! I AM A WUSS! OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!  
  
Rugal's pleas fall on deaf ears as Vice and Mature continue to torture him.  
  
Rugal: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Yamazaki lies on the bed in his cabin, while twirling his switchblade between his fingers. He's seen a lot of pain during this tournament and it excites him. The only thing that pisses him off, is that Geese isn't going to pay him this time like promised. Yamazaki thinks (if you can call it that), of ways to get paid.  
  
Yamazaki (Thinks): Hmm... I need more cash... But what the hell can I do? We already LOST! Damn Blue Mary and Billy, THEY SUCK AS TEAMMATES! I need more cash, and I need it now. Or else, how will I get enough funding to live the life-style I so love and adore?  
  
As Yamazaki continues to think to himself, there is a knocking at his cabin's door.  
  
Yamazaki: BUZZ OFF! I'M THINKING!  
  
There seems to be a chuckle with what Yamazaki said, and the knocking on his door continues.  
  
Yamazaki: BEAT IT!  
  
Once again, whoever knocks at the door continues.  
  
Yamazaki (Angry): THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Yamazaki runs to his door, only to have it fly at him as it's blown off its hinges. Yamazaki smashes against the farthest wall of his cabin, with the door smashing him into it. Yamazaki slaps his face to clear the dizziness. When his vision goes back into focus, he sees the New Face Team standing around him.  
  
Yamazaki (Angry): AND WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU JERK-OFFS WANT!?!?  
  
Shermie (Pouts): Oh my, such language.  
  
Yashiro: Well what do you expect from such a lowly beast as Yamazaki? Poetry?  
  
Yamazaki loses rational thought with that comment and charges at Yashiro with his Judgment Dagger attack. However, Yashiro grabs Yamazaki's wrist, and twisting his arm behind his back making him drop his blade.  
  
Yamazaki (As Yashiro holds him still): GRAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!!! WHEN I GET FREE, I AM GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!  
  
Chris: Such an empty threat.  
  
Yamazaki (Eyes Chris): YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!  
  
Chris then walks up to the restrained Yamazaki and kicks him in the gut HARD! Yashiro holds Yamazaki up, and Chris gets out of the way to allow Shermie to talk to him.  
  
Shermie: Calmed down?  
  
Yamazaki (Stares at Shermie): ... Kiss... My... Ass...  
  
Shermie (Pouts): Is that any way to talk to the people whom want to employ you?  
  
Yamazaki: Huh!?!?  
  
Shermie: Listen Yamazaki a 'partner' of ours has a job for you. And he is willing to pay you seven million dollars in United States currency. And, all you have to do is get him a particular item.  
  
Yamazaki (Smiles): Really? That's a lot of money... What is it your 'partner' wants me to get?  
  
Shermie (Smiles): The Kusanagi Katana...  
  
Yashiro lets go of Yamazaki. Yamazaki contemplates what they asked of him for a moment. His serious face breaks out into a malicious grin. He looks at Shermie's hair covered eyes.  
  
Yamazaki: Tell this 'partner' of yours to make it an even eight million, and we have a deal.  
  
The New Face Team smiles with Yamazaki's answer.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma wipes the sweat off of his brow with a towel. He had a good time sparring with Leona. Of course, Leona can't match Ranma's speed or strength, but she does have good overall strength and speed. Leona wipes the sweat off herself with her own towel. She feels a tender spot on her shoulder from where Ranma got her.  
  
Leona: Shit... This is going to be bruised tomorrow.  
  
Ranma (Frowns): Sorry Lechan...  
  
Leona: It's okay Ranchan. At least you took me seriously. Thank you.  
  
Ranma (Waves his hand): Don't mention it. I like to keep my teammates in shape.  
  
Leona (Frowns): Is that all?  
  
Ranma: And... (Grins). I love to spend time with you.  
  
Leona smiles and kisses Ranma on the cheek. Ranma smiles happily with that. Ranma puts his arm around Leona and pulls her closer to him. He's about to kiss her, when a clapping interrupts them.  
  
Female voice: Aw... I wish I brought my camera. This truly is a Kodak moment...  
  
Ranma and Leona turn their vision to the speaker. They see it is Shermie of the New Face Team.  
  
Ranma: And what do you want.  
  
Shermie: Well... It all depends on what you want.  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Ranma looks at Shermie in confusion. Leona seems to get a bit angry about the way Shermie is treating Ranma.  
  
Shermie (Smirks): Well, to be honest, we need you Orochi-sama.  
  
Ranma (Interrupts): My name is Ranma...  
  
Shermie: Hmm... Very well... Ranma... But, you know you can't fight destiny. You will be the one to lead us to glory whether you like it or not. I'm just trying to give you a chance to make it easy on yourself... Besides... (Her bangs slightly part, so Ranma can see one of her emerald colored eyes). I'll make is worth your wile...  
  
Ranma stares at Shermie with a cold hard stare. This seems to make Shermie stand back.  
  
Ranma: Sorry, but I have no intention of becoming the Orochi. I have everything I possibly want, and there's no reason for me to do anything to change that.  
  
Shermie (Pouts): Phooey. You're no fun... Oh well... (Smiles mischievously). It doesn't really matter what you say. You can't fight fate. Farewell for now Orochi-sama, for we shall meet again! You can count on it.  
  
With that Shermie bound across the ship, out of view of Ranma and Leona.  
  
Ranma then turns to Leona and sees the anger in her eyes. He can tell that she hates the way Shermie tries to warm up to him. He puts his arm back around her, and is about to kiss her again, when someone else interrupts them.  
  
Male voice: LEONA! FRONT AND CENTER!  
  
Ranma and Leona turn to see Heidern standing there. He's motioning for Leona to follow him. Leona sighs, and squeezes Ranma's hand before going to Heidern. Once in front of him, she salutes him; he salutes back. He walks away and Leona follows him.  
  
(------)  
  
Once Heidern has his adopted daughter to the side, he thinks on how he should break his news to her. He's seen the way she's gotten close to Ranma, and he doesn't like it one bit. He's going to nip this in the bud before it worsens.  
  
Heidern (Turns to Leona): Leona.  
  
Leona (Stands at attention): Yes Commander?  
  
Heidern: You are in the Finals, correct?  
  
Leona: Yes Commander.  
  
Heidern: When the finals are over, I want you to report to Ikari base camp within three days time, for reassignment. I am removing you from keeping a watch over Ranma Saotome.  
  
Leona (Eyes widen): SIR! YOU CAN'T!  
  
Heidern (Narrows his eye): Is there a problem Lieutenant?  
  
Leona: ... Sir... Father, please reconsider.  
  
Heidern (Shakes his head): No. I am doing what is best. You have spent far too much time with him. You WILL go back to Ikari base camp when the tournament is over. THIS IS NOT A REQUEST, BUT AN ORDER FROM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?  
  
Leona just stares at him blindly. Her world has been shattered. The love she's finally found after so long is being taken away from her by the one man she can't seem to stand up to, the man that has treated her as if she was his own daughter. So she just shakes her head in recognition to what he commanded and sprints away from him, the tears threatening to break out from her eyes. Heidern watches Leona's receding form and lets out a long and heavy sigh.  
  
Heidern: Leona... You may not know it now, but I am doing this for your own good. With time, you'll get over him... You'll get over him...  
  
Heidern looks to the sky. A single tear rolls down his cheek and he wipes it away...  
  
Heidern: Why do they always have to make things so damn hard to deal with anyway?  
  
(------)  
  
Leona sits on the bed in her cabin, rocking back and forth hugging her knees to her chest. Seems like these days, she's cried more then the rest of her life. She doesn't want to leave the only person she has ever loved, but she has no choice. She is still a soldier, and her father has commanded her... She is at a total loss. Leona's train of thought is broken by the sound of knocking at the door.  
  
Leona (Dries her eyes): Who is it?  
  
Ranma (From behind the door): It's me, Ranma.  
  
Leona's feels her heart jump into her throat. She knows she has to explain what happened to him, but she doesn't know how to. She just wipes her face with her hand, then walks up to the door and opens it to let Ranma in.  
  
Ranma (Walks in): Leona is something wrong? You didn't come to breakfast like you suggested we do after we sparred.  
  
Leona (Avoids Ranma's eyes): I... I'm not hungry...  
  
Ranma (Frowns): Look Leona.... I can tell when something's bothering you. So please, tell me what's wrong, and I'll see what I can do to help.  
  
Leona: You can't help me with this...  
  
Ranma (Raises an eyebrow): Oh? Why? This because of something I did, isn't it? (Slightly panicked voice) Tell me what I did wrong, and I'll do what I can to make it up to you, I SWEAR!  
  
Leona (Looks at Ranma, the tears start to fall from her eyes): NO! DON'T SAY THAT! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just... I... I might never see you again...  
  
Ranma (Surprised): What? WHY!?!?  
  
Leona (Calms herself enough to speak): My father... No... My commanding officer Heidern wants to reassign me to another mission after the tournament. So I will have to leave you...  
  
Ranma (Hold Leona by her shoulders, tears start to form in his eyes): PLEASE! ISN'T THERE SOMETHING WE COULD DO!? There has to be... Right?  
  
Leona doesn't say anything but cries. Ranma hugs Leona tightly to him, not wanting to let her go. As Leona cries into his chest, the tears fall from his eyes as well. They hug each other tightly to give comfort to one another. Their love, which started out as such a beautiful thing, may end so abruptly. It's unfair to both of them.  
  
(------)  
  
Outside Leona's cabin, Iori had listened in on their conversation. He was curious about Ranma's behavior in Mess Hall during breakfast. He noticed that Ranma barely ate anything, and had seemed to be waiting for someone. When Ranma got up, Iori followed to see what was bothering his cousin. Now that he's heard about what happened, he boils with rage. A rage that almost rivals his hate for Kyo Kusanagi. Iori stalks off to find where Heidern may be. After ten minutes of looking, he finds Heidern at the bow of the Black Noah, staring at the sky. Iori calls out to him.  
  
Iori: HEY! CYCLOPS-MAN!  
  
Heidern turns around just in time to see someone's fist connect with his face.  
  
!  
  
Heidern's field of vision becomes blurry, with lights flickering across it. Heidern readies himself to attack whoever punched him. He stops when he sees it was Iori Yagami that punched him.  
  
Iori (Points to Heidern): How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU DESTROY SOMETHING AS BEAUTIFUL AS WHAT THE TWO OF THEM SHARE!?  
  
Heidern (Frowns): THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU YAGAMI!  
  
Iori (Face hardens into a deep frown, stare becomes as cold as ice): Doesn't concern me? DOESN'T CONCERN ME!?!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING!?!? Ranma is like a brother to me, and Leona I see as a good friend. You are trying to tear them apart. Why? WHY DAMN IT, WHY!?!? HAVE YOU NO FEELINGS FOR YOUR ADOPTED DAUGHTER!? DO YOU WANT HER TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN THAT YOU DID WHEN RUGAL KILLED YOUR WIFE SANDRA AND YOUR DAUGHTER CARLA!?  
  
When Iori mentions his dead family, Heidern's stomach goes into knots. He remembers their deaths quite clearly, and they are the reason he has sworn vengeance upon Rugal. He remembers how he was in such a horrible state of mind, until he found a light at the end of the dark tunnel of his depression. A light called Leona. She brought back to him a feeling of usefulness. A feeling of reason for being. That is why he doesn't want to give her up, but he also does not want her to go through the same pain he did. And he knows Yagami is right about that. She will.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Heidern focuses on Iori. After a few minutes he speaks to the enraged Yagami.  
  
Heidern: I'll think about it...  
  
Iori scoffs and walks away, thoroughly disgusted by the man. Heidern looks at the ground, not wanting to see anything else around him.  
  
(------)  
  
It's night. Goenitz floats high above the Black Noah, contemplating the goings on.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): Soon... It is almost upon us... All I need now is the final Sacred Treasure of the Shingi Trioca, and then the fun will begin. And thank you Heidern, for truly confirming what I wanted to know. For now I am one hundred percent sure on how Ranma feels for Leona. She is his power... His pleasure... (Grins evilly). His PAIN!  
  
With that Goenitz once again disappears into the winds. The next time he surfaces, all will set forth into action...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 32  
  
Next Time: LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMMBBBBLLLLLLEEEEE!!! THE FINALS ARE HERE! THE ANYTHING GOES TEAM, THE SHINGI TRIOCA TEAM, THE HERO TEAM, AND THE RUGAL TEAM, ALL IN ONE INCREDIBLY PACED MARTIAL ARTS MELEE OF EXCITEMENT... And... An unexpected 'guest' decides to drop in.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	33. The Finals... Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 33: The Finals... Let's Get Ready to Rumble  
  
A stadium resembling the Roman Coliseum, built specifically for the finals for the King of Fighters '98 Tournament in Kyoto, Japan. There are no crowds allowed here, but there are television crews set up all around, ready to broadcast the final fights for the tournament around the globe.  
  
At their respective homes, those that were in the tournament watch TV and wait for the finals to begin.  
  
(------)  
  
The Art of Fighting Team, Kasumi Todoh, King, and Takuma Sakazaki are back at the Kyokugen-ryu Dojo, with Takuma too plastered to even care what's going on.  
  
Robert (Works dial on Television): DAMN IT! WHY WON'T IT WORK CORRECTLY!  
  
Robert gets a static shock from the TV set, and it turns on.  
  
Ryo: Good job Robert. Now we can watch the finals... Too bad we didn't get that far in the tournament...  
  
Yuri (Socks Ryo in his shoulder): Maybe next time Bro.  
  
Kasumi: I believe you can do it next time as well... That is... If I don't beat you guys first.  
  
Robert: You won't beat us! Or me anyway... I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER EVER!  
  
King: HA!  
  
Takuma (Plastered): MR. KARATE!!!  
  
The others in the room stare at Takuma  
  
(------)  
  
The Fatal Fury Team, Blue Mary, Kasumi (formerly Tendo), Kima, and Mai Shiranui, are in Mai's apartment, watching patiently, as Mai hugs Andy to death.  
  
Mai (Hugs Andy): ISN'T THIS EXCITING ANDY?  
  
Andy (Face is paling): Can't... Can't... Can't breathe...  
  
Kasumi: Thanks for inviting me over to watch the tournament with your friends Mr. Higashi.  
  
Kima: Yes. Thanks for letting me come over as well. I want to see how my "student" will fair in this tournament.  
  
Joe (Ignores Kima): Heh heh... Anytime Kasumi... Anytime...  
  
Mary & Kima (Stare at Joe): ... Pervert...  
  
Terry laughs at Mary and Kima's comment, as well as the situation his brother Andy is in with Mai.  
  
(------)  
  
At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo, Konatsu, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Shingo Yabuki, the Old Pervert Team, and a bunch of customers watch the tournament from the ceiling-TV Ukyo had installed. Ukyo decides to make an announcement...  
  
Ukyo: If the Anything Goes Team wins, YOU ALL GET FREE OKONOMIYAKI!  
  
Customers: HOORAH!  
  
Happosai (With a plate): I'll take my okonomiyaki now then. I know Ranma will win. After all, he is my BEST student.  
  
Ukyo whaps Happosai on the head with one of her spatulas.  
  
Shingo: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! AKANE DUMPED ME!!!  
  
Ukyo (Passes an okonomiyaki to Shingo): Here Sugar... Don't feel so bad.  
  
Shingo: SNIFF! Thank you Ms. Kuonji... (Starts to eat it). Hey! This is pretty good...  
  
(------)  
  
Geese sits in his main office of Geese Tower, awaiting the fights that are soon to commence. Billy is there as well, nervous as all heck since Krauser is there, wanting to watch the tournament, wanting to see how Ranma will fair against the other fighters.  
  
Geese: Should be interesting, eh Krauser?  
  
Krauser just nods his head; a spark can be seen to his eyes.  
  
(------)  
  
The remaining cast of the Nerima wrecking crew crowds around the small television set in the Tendo home. Genma fights with Soun over a bag of potato chips, and the rest watch intently, saying their usual remarks.  
  
Soun (Grabs on end of bag): SAOTOME! LET GO OF MY POTATO CHIPS!  
  
Genma-panda (Sign): I'm a growing Panda. I must have nourishment. GIVE ME YOUR CHIPS!!!  
  
Kuno: THE FOUL DEMON SAOTOME SHALL LOSE! FOR THE HEAVENS SHALL NOT ALLOW HIM TO HAVE VICTORY!!!  
  
Akane: STUPID JERK! HE'S CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BLUE-HAIRED BIMBO!  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): Damn it... When the hell is Leopold going to deal with Leona?  
  
Shampoo: DAMN RANMA! RANMA KILL GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!  
  
Mousse: SHAMPOO!  
  
!  
  
Shampoo (With broken bonbori): Stupid Mousse.  
  
Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ryoga (In a wheel chair and body cast): RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!!!  
  
Those in the household stares at Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: ... DAMN YOU RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
They ignore Pig-boy and go back to watching the tournament.  
  
(------)  
  
Heidern sits in the hotel room with Ralf and Clark. Heidern watches intently. Ralf and Clark don't make a sound, for fear of enraging their tense commander.  
  
(------)  
  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity of waiting, the finals start. Hiroshi and Daisuke head out into the center of the large, Roman coliseum-like area, with polished granite slate floor and circular shape all around, with four large gates leading into the fighting area. Television crews from different stations watch what goes on from the 'seating' area in this huge place, awaiting what the two have to say. Hiroshi coughs, and prepares himself.  
  
Hiroshi: Ahem... For years, there has been a King of Fighters Tournament. And every year there have been champions, and every year we see if they are worthy of the title "The Kings of Fighters". So, without further ado, let us introduce the four finalist teams!  
  
Daisuke: Returning to defend their crown as the Kings of Fighters, we have the Hero Team, consisting of Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Goro Daimon.  
  
One of the gates lift, and out of it steps the Hero Team.  
  
Hiroshi: And to show the world whose boss, to take back the tournament, the Rugal Team, consisting of one of the tournament's hosts Rugal Bernstein, and his two secretaries, Vice and Mature.  
  
The gate to the left from the one the Hero Team came out of opens. Out steps Rugal, followed by Vice and Mature.  
  
Daisuke: A new Team that entered this year, showing great feats of fighting as they've gone along. The dark horse of the tournament one could say. I present, the Anything Goes Team, consisting of newbie to the tournament, Ranma Saotome, and two veteran fighters Iori Yagami, and Leona Heidern.  
  
The gate that is directly across from the one the Hero Team came out of opens. Ranma steps out into the light, followed by Leona. Iori takes his time walking out enjoying what is soon to come.  
  
Hiroshi: And last, but NOT LEAST! A team comprised of an ancient legend of the "Three Heroes" of Japan. The Shingi Trioca Team. Consisting of the other host of the tournament, Chizuru Kagura, Matriarch of the Yagami clan, Nodoka Yagami, and Patriarch of the Kusanagi clan, Saishu Kusanagi.  
  
The gate across from the one the Rugal Team opens. Chizuru steps out, with Saishu closely behind her as he scratches his beard. Nodoka strolls out a bit farther off from the two.  
  
Daisuke: Yes, it is here that the four teams shall duke it out. The winning team will gain NOT ONLY the title of "The Kings of Fighters", but also, a special cash prize of TWELVE-BILLION DOLLARS UNITED STATES CURRENCY AS THE GRAND PRIZE!  
  
Hiroshi: Now, we have decided who will fight. First off, we will have Shingi Trioca Team Vs. Rugal Team. So the other two teams, off to the side now, and the teams fighting, decide the order for your fighters, NOW!  
  
(------)  
  
The Anything Goes Team and Hero Team head of to the sides. Rugal gets into a huddle with his team and Chizuru does the same with hers. After a moment of talking, they signal they are ready. Daisuke takes the microphone he has.  
  
Daisuke: Ready... FIGHT!!!  
  
With that said, Vice and Saishu jump out to the center of the arena, ready to face off against each other.  
  
Saishu: It's been awhile...  
  
Vice (Spits at him): You made me waste energy the last time I brainwashed you. This time, I'll just end you.  
  
Vice and Saishu then start to circle each other. Saishu performs his Exorcism of 108 Blows, sending a blast of Magatama traveling across the ground. Vice just dodges to the side, but that's what Saishu wanted. He then leaps forward at Vice with his Fireball attack, scorching her with Magatama flame. Vice tumbles backwards a bit, but she manages to get up, her anger now fueled to the limits. She lets out an inhuman scream and lunges at Saishu with her Da Cide attack, smashing Saishu in his chest with her shoulder. She then grabs him with her Gore Fest throw. She drags his face along the ground for a bit scraping it, then throwing him up in the air. Saishu stands dizzied by Vice's assault on him. Vice moves in for the kills. She performs her Negative Gain attack, enclosing her legs around Saishu's neck. She does a back flip, smashing his head into the ground. She does this repeatedly, putting a lot of energy into the last one. Saishu flies off, unconscious, defeated by Vice. Vice just wipes the dust off of her shoulder and smiles. Chizuru walks up to her.  
  
Vice: Ready to fall Mirror Keeper?  
  
Chizuru: It is you who shall fall Vice.  
  
With that Vice starts to circle around Chizuru, who stands perfectly still. Vice smiles for a bit. Should be an easy win like the last one. Vice performs her Tranquility attack to throw Chizuru to the side, only to have it miss her. Chizuru is now behind her. She performs her Heaven's Way attack, sending an illusion of herself towards Vice while it does an uppercut. Vice jumps back, away from the illusion, only to receive a slash across the gut from another illusion of Chizuru. Chizuru performs her Echoing Harp attack again, sending another illusion to slash across Vice again. Vice narrowly avoids the illusion, but ends up getting hit in the face by Chizuru. Chizuru performs her Rules of Zen super move, creating a very solid, dancing illusion of herself. The illusion repeatedly smashes Vice with its arms. The pain is too much for Vice to bear, and she falls unconscious. Chizuru prays calmly as Mature steps up to the center of the arena.  
  
Mature: Heh... I'll mess you up.  
  
Chizuru: We'll see about that...  
  
Mature performs her Metal Massacre attack, making lines of energy in the air. Chizuru steps back, away from the beams of light. Mature easily catches up to her by performing her Despair attack, doing a twirling uppercut motion that goes forward more. The last twirl of Mature's arms manages to connect with Chizuru. Chizuru grabs at her shoulder trying to ease the pain. Mature takes advantage of the opening, and performs her Heaven's Gate super move. Mature grabs Chizuru, and seemingly hovers on her feet, smashing Chizuru into a wall, igniting a pillar of light as Chizuru connects with it. Mature steps back to look at the destruction. However, Chizuru is not done yet. She throws a ward at Mature, and Mature can't move. Chizuru then uses this opening to perform her Piper's Legion super move, sending wave after wave of illusions of herself at Mature. The pain that the cuts inflict upon her over and over again are too painful for Mature and she passes out. Rugal steps up to the exhausted Chizuru.  
  
Rugal: Quite a fight, eh? But I don't think you'll be able to do much.  
  
Chizuru (Breathes heavily): I will seal... Your evil power...  
  
Rugal laughs and throws himself at Chizuru, grabbing her with his God Press technique. It is a low powered version of Mature's Heaven's Gates super move. He smashes Chizuru into a wall, and that final force of pain causes Chizuru to lose consciousness. Rugal then tosses her body to the side, and looks towards Nodoka.  
  
Rugal: Shall we end this?  
  
Nodoka (Unsheathes her katana): Yes... Let us end this now.  
  
Rugal chuckles to himself with that comment. Nodoka hold her katana horizontally. Without warning she rushes towards Rugal. Rugal jumps back, avoiding the brunt of the attack. However, due to the katana's length, it nicked his chest, leaving a small scratch on him. Rugal frowns as he sees Nodoka sheath her katana. She seems to gather so energy into it. She performs her Dark Strike attack, unsheathing her katana and allowing purple flames to flow off of the katana, trailing across the ground towards Rugal. Rugal smiles at the opening he's given as Nodoka sheathes her katana. Rugal performs his Dead End Screamer super move, leaping into the air, avoiding Nodoka's Dark Strike, and smashing her in the face with her foot, smashing her into the ground. While she's down he then smashes his heels into her abdomen, and starts twirling like a tornado on top of her, grinding her skin. He jumps off of her, and Nodoka tries to get to her feet. She stands with a wobble, she is in a lot of pain at the moment, but she won't give up. She grabs her sheathed katana, ready to give it her all. She performs her Eight Wine Goblets super move, sending a pillar of a violet tinted white pillar of Magatama no Orochi at Rugal. Rugal blocks it. He feels some pain, but not much from it. He then performs his God Press move on Nodoka as well. Smashing her into the wall. Nodoka falls to the ground unconscious. Rugal folds his arms and laughs.  
  
Daisuke: Rugal Team WINS!  
  
Ranma wants to run to his mom, but Iori just puts his hand out in front of him.  
  
Iori: I know you're mad Ranma, but keep your cool for now. You'll get your chance against Rugal... After all... We fight next, and we are going against the Hero Team...  
  
Ranma: Right. I'll go and...  
  
Iori: NO! You and Leona stand back. I want to deal with them MYSELF!  
  
Ranma looks to Leona and they nod their heads in agreement. Iori smirks, and looks towards the center of the arena, ready to give Kyo all he has deserved... With interest...  
  
(------)  
  
Hiroshi: Now, we will have Hero Team Vs. Anything Goes Team. So decide the order for your fighters, NOW!  
  
Iori already knows what he wants and walks out to the center of the arena. The Hero Team however...  
  
Kyo: Here's the plan. You go first Goro, then Beni will go, and then I'll go last.  
  
Benimaru & Goro: WHY DO YOU GET TO GO LAST!?  
  
Kyo: Because (Smiles, teeth sparkle). I AM the Hero after all. I'll defeat Iori, and I'll deal with his two partners, and we'll be in the final fight.  
  
Benimaru: AND WHAT ARE YOU BASING YOUR LOGIC ON!?!?  
  
Kyo: That I've never lost, and that I've beaten Orochi before. I killed a God!  
  
Benimaru: So? Ranma has 'killed' a God as well, and he has never lost either.  
  
Kyo (Points at Benimaru): LESS BACK-TALKING, MORE DOING OF AS I SAY!  
  
Benimaru and Goro look at each other. They get a bad feeling about this, but do what Kyo says anyway, Goro walks to the center of the arena to face off against Iori.  
  
Iori: Let me guess... Kyo's going last again, right? The coward...  
  
Goro doesn't say anything, but gets ready to fight.  
  
Hiroshi: Ready... FIGHT!!!  
  
Iori just rocks back and forth in his fighting stance, Goro flexes his shoulders somewhat to get the kinks out. Goro walks right up to Iori. Iori just keeps smirking. Goro performs his Reverse Drop technique, grabbing Iori, lifting him over his head, and smashing him into the ground head first behind him. A bit of the ground where Iori smashed into head first caved in, but Iori just gets up, smiling wickedly. Goro stares wide-eyed for once. Benimaru and Kyo's jaws drop. Iori dusts off his shoulders. Goro finally gets out of shock and asks him how he did that.  
  
Goro: ... HOW!?  
  
Iori (Smiles evilly): Breaking point training. Now... It's my turn to play.  
  
With that Iori charges at Goro with his Dark Crescent Slice technique. Grabbing Goro by his face, and smashing him into the ground, an explosion of Magatama no Orochi follows shortly, and Goro flies back a bit, amidst the purple flames. Goro gets up, only to be a victim to Iori's Deadly Flower attack. Iori charges at him with an upward punch, stunning him, then another upward punch with his other hand with such a force, it send Goro flying into the air, Iori jumps into the air after Goro, he locks his hands together, and smashes them into Goro. Goro slams into the ground with a sickening thud. Goro gets to his feet shakily. He seems to just stand there. Iori breathes out slightly at Goro. Goro falls down backwards, defeated.  
  
Iori (Looks over to Kyo and Benimaru): Next...  
  
Benimaru gulps but gets to the center anyway, prepared to fight Iori with all he's got. After all, he took Goro down like it was child's play, and the slam he took from Goro shows that he now has a higher threshold of pain then before. And probably a lot more strength to boot...  
  
Benimaru gets himself out of his fears and faces Iori with determination. He charges at Iori and executes his Lightning Fist technique. Iori just avoids the technique by going to the side. Immediately after Benimaru finishes his Lightning fist, he performs his Shinku Katategoma attack, twirling his body around the ground six times, managing to hit Iori in the legs every time, since Iori did not predict this attack. Iori stumbles back, pissed that Benimaru landed a hit on him without him realizing it was coming. Benimaru attempts to perform the Shinku Katategoma again, but Iori just steps back and charges up to perform his Drunken Grail Gasher super. He blasts it, and Benimaru is frozen in place by the pillar of Magatama no Orochi. Iori waits a bit, to let the flames drain Benimaru. Iori then performs his Fireball technique; the slashing and burning of the uppercut cause Benimaru to lose consciousness.  
  
Finally... Iori is going to get what he wants.  
  
Kyo steps into the center of the arena, ready to face Iori. Iori smiles and ignites the flame in his right hand.  
  
Iori: My flames... They beckon to you Kyo...  
  
Kyo (Ignites his flame): We all live and die by the flame...  
  
The two extinguish their flames and get into their fighting stances. They waste no time and charge at each other. Iori charges at Kyo prepared to perform his Dark Crescent Slice on Kyo, while Kyo readies his Wicked Chew attack. Kyo's attack connects first, smashing Iori in the face with his fist covered in Magatama. Iori doesn't linger on the pain and circles around Kyo, who performs his Exorcism of 108 Blows, sending a blast of Magatama at Iori. Iori performs his Dark Thrust, sending a blast of Magatama no Orochi at Kyo. The two blasts connect and cancel out. Iori smiles. He sees that Kyo is used to his previous way of fighting. Now... It's time to bring out the big guns.  
  
Iori starts to glow with his aura of Magatama no Orochi, but soon, the violet flame turns into a mixture of purple and green. Iori gathers the flames into his hands, making it into a ball of fire-elemental ki. He lets off the blast at Kyo, who is standing there wondering what the hell Iori is doing.  
  
Iori: OROCHI HOKODAN!  
  
The ki blast of green and purple fire smashes into Kyo at an incredible speed, sending Kyo flying into the wall of the arena. Kyo gets to his feet and breathes heavily. Kyo for once is truly angry.  
  
Kyo: NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM THE KING OF FIGHTERS!!!  
  
Iori (Mockingly): Long live the King...  
  
Kyo charges at Iori in blind rage and suddenly performs his Final Showdown super. His fists slamming over and over again into Iori as he erupts in a pillar of Magatama. Iori feels the burning pain, and flies backwards with that final grouping of punches to his jaw. Iori gets off the ground to see a grinning Kyo staring at him.  
  
Kyo: It's over Iori. You can't beat me. Never have, and never will.  
  
Iori stares at Kyo for a bit, and goes into a fit of laughter. Iori looks up at the clock, and sees time is starting to run out for their match, so he'll have to end this quickly, or else get the same result from the '95, and '96 tournament, drawing with Kyo because of time out.  
  
Iori gathers his ki into him. He makes himself cold, so cold that the temperature around him drops by at least 20 degrees Celsius. Iori holds his palms up, ready to give Kyo everything he has coming to him.  
  
Iori: Feel special Kyo. You're to be the first to feel the wrath of a new move I've made... A move meant specifically for you...  
  
With that Iori ignites his flames of Magatama no Orochi, his cold aura connects with the heat of the flames and starts to form a tornado. Iori puts all of his energy into the slowly forming wind and aims it directly at Kyo, who stares in wide-eyed horror at Iori.  
  
Iori: HIOROCHI SHOTEN HA NO YAGAMI KEN!!!  
  
A tornado of flame shaped like an eight-headed dragon fires of from Iori's hand. Kyo doesn't even have time to scream as the blast shoots at him with incredible speed. Kyo is engulfed by the flames and sent flying. He smashed into the wall of the arena, as the tornado continues to drive him into the wall. After 50 seconds the tornado finally ceases to exist. Kyo is connected to the wall, within an 8 ft. wide and 3 ft. deep crater. His jacket, shirt, and headband are fried away, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. A slight cracking sound is heard and Kyo falls from the wall, leaving an impression of himself within the crater in the wall. The sight leaves Iori with a very happy feeling. Iori covers his mouth with his right hand and hunches over a bit while he looks down, trying to quiet a light chuckle that tries to escape from his lips. He then lifts his head a bit and the light chuckle turns into a small laugh as his hand moves to cover his eyes. He then stands up fully and his head held a bit back, his right hand holding onto the right side of his head as roaring laughter erupts forth from him.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Daisuke: Anything Goes Team WINS!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Around the world fans let out collective groans. After all, Kyo had been the Champion of the King of Fighters Tournament for 4 consecutive years! Now... Iori has finally had his revenge on him. In Mai's apartment however... Kima dances up and down at how well Iori did.  
  
Kima (Waving her arms and practically dancing): HE WON! HE WON! MY IDIOT STUDENT DID IT!  
  
Mai (Sweat-drops): Better not let him hear you call him that...  
  
Terry: That was quite amazing...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and Leona are congratulating Iori. Meanwhile Rugal steps up to the arena as well, right in front of them.  
  
Rugal (Arms folded): VERY IMPRESSIVE! I must say, that was quite an exquisite fight. But now... It is time for the final fight for the King of Fighters Tournament.  
  
Ranma (Readies himself): Indeed...  
  
Hiroshi: Now, we will have Rugal Team Vs. Anything Goes Team. So decide the order for your fighters, NOW!  
  
Rugal: No need. Vice and Mature are too beaten up, and Iori, through his quite impressive display of power, is too drained.  
  
Iori (Shocked): WHAT!? I am not...  
  
Iori tries to take a step forward, but falls flat on his face.  
  
Iori (Lying on the ground): ... What the...  
  
Rugal (Smirks): Next time, make sure you know what you're doing...  
  
Iori: ... CRAP!  
  
Daisuke: So then... What is it you want to do Mr. Bernstein?  
  
Rugal: If they're game... I'll take both Ranma and Leona on at the same time.  
  
Ranma and Leona look at Rugal, then at each other. They nod their heads in agreement. Rugal may be tricky, so in this case, two heads are better then one.  
  
Ranma: We accept.  
  
Rugal smiles evilly. Rugal then motions for Hiroshi and Daisuke to get the other fighters off the field of battle. They only have to move Iori and the Hero Team, since the others are now awake from their earlier defeat, waiting on the sidelines to see how the fight will unfold.  
  
Nodoka: You can do it son!  
  
Saishu (To an unconscious Kyo): Stupid, STUPID BOY!  
  
Chizuru: GO RANMA! SEAL RUGAL'S EVIL WILL!  
  
Vice (Hugging the energy-drained Iori, eyes are little hearts): I LOVE MY IORI-SAMA!  
  
Mature (Hitting Iori in the back of the head): STUPID IORI, STUPID IORI, STUPID IORI! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR KILLING US!!!  
  
Iori: RANMA, LEONA! FINISH THE FIGHT QUICKLY! PLEASE!!! (Turns to Vice and Mature). When I get my energy back, you two are sooooooooooo dead.  
  
Daisuke (Turns to the cameras): Ranma Saotome and Leona Heidern Vs. Rugal Bernstein. Ready... FIGHT!!!  
  
Ranma and Leona run to opposite sides of Rugal. Rugal chuckles about them using such simple tactics. Leona runs at him to perform her Grand Saber attack, and Ranma charges up to do his Mouko Takabisha no Orochi. Rugal leaps up, and backwards into the air to avoid their attacks. Leona performs her Grand Saber, making a blade of energy just in time to cancel out Ranma's Orochi power enhanced ki blast. Rugal spreads his arms wide, to perform Krauser's Kaiser Wave attack while facing Leona. Ranma recognizes the motion of the attack, and runs in front of Leona. He perform his Mouko Takabisha no Orochi again, but Rugal charges the Kaiser wave to full. The attack smashes through Ranma's ki blast, and Ranma turns around, letting his back take the brunt of the attack so Leona won't get hurt. Leona shakes Ranma a bit, to see if he's okay.  
  
Leona: RANMA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Ranma (Cringes): Shit that hurt... I'll be fine.  
  
They turn toward Rugal to see he rushed towards them while Leona checked on Ranma. Rugal holds Ranma high in the air.  
  
Rugal: RUGAL EXECUTION!!!  
  
Rugal's eye glows brightly, and green fire envelopes around Ranma. Ranma feels the fires are draining him of energy. Rugal then shoots electricity into him and tosses him to the side.  
  
Ranma (On the ground): Shit... That hurt...  
  
Rugal stands in front of Leona, his eye glowing considerably brighter then usual. Rugal smiles and looks at Leona. Leona then attacks Rugal  
  
Leona: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!  
  
Rugal: KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Mature and Vice stare wide-eyed as Rugal performs the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. He is about the same speed as Leona with the attack, but his superior reach gives him the edge he needs, and he is soon beating up on Leona. He does this for a bit, and then powers up the final punch to send Leona flying. Ranma catches Leona in his arms.  
  
Leona: Shit... How'd the hell he do that?  
  
Ranma: I don't know.  
  
Vice (Calls out): Simple. He copied it from you!  
  
Ranma and Leona look over to Vice, who is still hugging Iori.  
  
Vice: The Rugal Execution is his own technique that allows him to copy the techniques from other fighters if he uses it on them.  
  
Mature: That's how he got Krauser's Kaiser Wave, Geese's Reppuken, his own version of Athena's Psycho Shield, and his own version of my Heaven's Gates.  
  
Rugal: HEY! STOP TELLING THEM ALL THIS! YOU TRYING TO RUIN ME!?!?  
  
Mature & Vice: YES!  
  
Rugal face-faults and Vice continues hugging Iori.  
  
Vice: I STILL LOVE MY IORI-SAMA!  
  
Nodoka: Oh my nephew Iori is being so manly! I'm so proud of him!  
  
Iori: ... WHY ME!?!? ... Hey... I think I can wiggle my fingers now...  
  
Ranma puts Leona down tenderly, and faces Rugal.  
  
Ranma: You...  
  
Rugal: Yes?  
  
Ranma: You are not a true warrior. You are a thief, if that's how you gain your techniques.  
  
Rugal: Let me show you one that is my own then... GENOCIDE CUTTER!  
  
Rugal does an upward kick, but Ranma easily jumps back away from it. Ranma performs his Dark Thrust technique, but Rugal, upon landing does his Dark Barrier move, creating a shield of green ki that bounces the Dark Thrust right back at Ranma. Ranma jumps over his own attack, but then Rugal performs his Total Annihilation super move, which is 4 Genocide Cutters in a row. Leona stares at Ranma in wide-eyed horror, and then rushes at Rugal in sheer anger. She does her Mizu Ken attack that Ranma helped her develop. The dark blue ki blast hits Rugal in the back, making him stagger forward. Rugal turns around to Leona, as Ranma starts to get himself off of the ground. Rugal charges at Leona with his Gigantic Pressure super move, smashing Leona into the wall amidst a pillar of Orochi energy and an image of a skull. Leona falls to the ground with a thud, in too much pain to even move.  
  
Ranma: LECHAN!!!  
  
Ranma tries to run over to Leona but Rugal stands defiantly in front of him.  
  
Rugal: To get to her, you'll have to go through me.  
  
Ranma: With pleasure... MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!  
  
Rugal (Smiles wickedly): SHI SHI HOKODAN!  
  
The two ki blasts connect and Ranma curses under his breath. Ranma now realizes that Rugal, upon getting the info when he drained him, can now do the Shi Shi Hokodan.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Shit... I gotta get to Lechan, but this jerk's in the way...  
  
Rugal (Walks over to Leona and kicks her in the stomach, and then holds her up by her head): COME ON SAOTOME! I don't know how much longer she'll last.  
  
Ranma: YOU BASTARD! PUT HER DOWN!!!  
  
Rugal (Smirks): With pleasure... GOD PRESS!  
  
Rugal smashes Leona into the wall again for the hell of it. Ranma's vision turns blood red with violet spots sparking here and there with his anger. Ranma lets out a wordless scream and his aura flares to life around him. He is covered in the flames of Orochi and they take on the form of seven Dragonheads. Rugal stares at the sight in awe.  
  
Rugal: What the...  
  
!  
  
Ranma smashes Rugal across the face with a roundhouse kick.  
  
!  
  
Ranma knees Rugal in the chest, cracking his ribcage.  
  
!  
  
Ranma uses his hand like a claw and slashes Rugal across his right shoulder.  
  
!  
  
Ranma smashes his right fist on Rugal's collarbone. Rugal stumbles backwards a bit in pain. Ranma then grabs Rugal by the back of his head and smashes it repeatedly into the ground. Ranma then picks up Rugal's bloodied form and screams out.  
  
Ranma: EIGHT GODS CRUSHER!  
  
Ranma then goes through the motions similar to Rugal's Gigantic Pressure, except Ranma has his arm presses against Rugal's chest and the other hand choking him by the neck. Rugal smashes into the wall and flies into the air within a pillar of violet colored energy and an image of a Dragon's skull appears in the pillar. Rugal falls back to the ground defeated. Ranma's aura dies down, and he runs over to Leona and turns her over, and holds her in his arms.  
  
Ranma: Lechan, are you okay? Speak to me please!  
  
Leona (Groans): Ow... I'm gonna be black and blue all over tomorrow... Did we win?  
  
Ranma (Tears slightly and smiles): We won Lechan. I beat his ass.  
  
Leona (Smiles): I knew you'd do it. You never lose.  
  
Ranma hugs Leona, but not too tightly. He doesn't want to hurt her more then she already is. As he does this, Daisuke and Hiroshi step out to the cameras.  
  
Daisuke & Hiroshi: ANYTHING GOES TEAM WINS! ANYTHING GOES TEAM WINS!!! THE ANYTHING GOES TEAM IS NOW THE KING OF FIGHTERS CHAPIONS!!!  
  
All around the world, the reactions are different for those that are watching this.  
  
(------)  
  
Kyokugen-ryu Dojo...  
  
Ryo: That...  
  
Robert: Was...  
  
Yuri (Eyes sparkle): AWESOME!!!  
  
Takuma: MORE BEER!  
  
The students of Kyokugen-ryu ignore the their drunkard of a master.  
  
(------)  
  
Mai Shiranui's apartment...  
  
Terry: HE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BUT HE DID IT!!!  
  
Mai (Waves victory fans): YEAH RANMA!!!  
  
Kima (Smirks): Saotome is indeed not one to trifle with.  
  
Kasumi (Smiles): Oh my... I guess I'll have to cook them a special victory dinner when I get back  
  
Mary: THAT WAS JUST INCREDIBLE! HE KICKED RUGAL'S ASS!  
  
Andy (Sneaks to the door): Now that Mai's distracted, I'll just leave quietly and...  
  
Mai (pounces on Andy): NOT SO FAST ANDY!  
  
Andy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki...  
  
Ukyo: GO RANCHAN!!! YOU ARE THE KING OF FIGHTERS!  
  
Happosai, Jubei, & Chin (Holding up plates): WE'LL HAVE OUR OKONOMIYAKI NOW!  
  
Ukyo then rushes to prepare all the okonomiyakis she can!  
  
(------)  
  
Geese Tower...  
  
Geese: Hmm... That was interesting... (Sees that Krauser is walking away). And where are you going half brother of mine?  
  
Krauser (In front of Geese's elevator): Ranma shows even more promise now, then when he fought with me. (Smiles). He will be a better challenge then the first time I fought him...  
  
With that the elevator reaches the top and opens. Krauser steps into it, and the elevator doors close behind him. Geese chuckles quietly to himself.  
  
Geese: Ranma my boy... You are proving to be even more beneficial then I first thought. You shall be very useful to me indeed...  
  
(------)  
  
Tendo Dojo...  
  
All Nerima Wrecking Crew: WHAT!?!? RANMA ACTUALLY WON!?!?  
  
Insert assorted fights between the Nerima Wrecking crew.  
  
Soun: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! THEY'RE DESTROTINGT MY HOME AND I NO LONGER HAVE KASUMI TO CLEAN! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): Hmm... Now how will I sucker all of Ranma's winnings from him? I love this job... Still... I need Leona out of the picture. What the hell is Leopold waiting for?  
  
(------)  
  
Heidern's hotel room  
  
Heidern: ... He... He... He beat Rugal... Perhaps I've underestimated him...  
  
Clark & Ralf (Dancing): YEAH!!! LEONA WON!!!  
  
Heidern ignores his two stooges and rethinks on his views of Ranma before this. Ranma had shown great concern for his adopted daughter... Maybe he isn't as bad as Heidern first thought...  
  
(------)  
  
Back at the King of Fighters Stadium...  
  
The television cameras are going and news reporters are flashing their cameras, getting as many pictures as they can of the reigning champions. Leona has her arm around Ranma, being held up by him, and Iori can stand again, but with a wobble. All three fighters are very, VERY tired. But they've won.  
  
Iori: So this is how it feels to be on top... Too bad I didn't get to do much with Rugal.  
  
Ranma: It's okay Iori. You took out the entire Hero Team by yourself. That says A LOT!  
  
Leona: Yeah... I wish this wouldn't end.  
  
Ranma cups Leona chin. They look into each other's eyes lovingly, and are about to kiss, when suddenly the winds pick up, at a violent pace.  
  
Iori (Covers his eyes): WHAT THE HELL!?!?  
  
Chizuru: ARGH! WHAT S THIS POWER!?  
  
Camera Crews: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?  
  
Ranma (Holding onto Leona): DON'T LET GO LECHAN!  
  
Leona (Hugs Ranma tightly): RIGHT!  
  
Vice (Covers her eyes): SHIT! THE DEVIL'S COME A CALLING!  
  
Mature (Covers her eyes): I was wondering when he was going to try something...  
  
The winds pick up even more; some of the top part of the arena is torn away. Finally, the winds stop. Ranma looks towards the center of the arena to see a man standing there with his back turned to them. The man turns around slowly and Ranma gets a good look at him. Ranma can see the man has a blue military style coat, with black leather shoulder guards, black leather boots, and his hair is black on the sides, and white and gray on top with blonde highlights.  
  
Ranma assesses the man's aura and almost goes into shock. The amount of energy and authority the guy gives off is tremendous, and the man has the taint of the Orochi to his aura as well, but it is in greater quantities then any other person he has met before. This man is what Ranma felt that time they first came back to Japan for the tournament. This man is the "Evil Force" that Chizuru felt was threatening the world.  
  
Ranma feels Leona shake in fear in his arms, and Iori gets angry. The man turns his cold, pale blue eyes to Ranma. He smirks.  
  
Man: We finally meet face-to-face Tenth Hakkeshu. It is indeed an honor.  
  
Ranma knows his battles this day are far from over...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 33  
  
Next Time: It's a Hakkeshu Martial Arts Melee as Goenitz takes on Ranma and co., with a few extra allies on his side.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	34. Leopold Goenitz: Master of the Winds

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 34: Leopold Goenitz: Master of the Winds  
  
Ranma stares at the man who appeared in the huge burst of wind. He doesn't like how this man knows he is the Tenth Hakkeshu. Ranma feels Leona shake with fear from the sight of this man, so he hugs her closely to him, trying to reassure her she'll be okay.  
  
Ranma looks around at everyone in attendance. The camera crews film this, waiting to see what happens next. He sees Iori is visibly angry. His mother is wide-eyed at the sight of this man, her aura a mixture of anger and fear. Chizuru has a look of absolute horror on her face. Saishu looks on with a neutral face, but Ranma can feel Saishu's aura is filled with fear. Vice and Mature have neutral expressions on their faces, but Ranma can feel they are annoyed and fearful because of the man. The Hero Team and Rugal are still knocked out cold. All the ways the people react to this man's presence tells him one thing...  
  
The man is bad news...  
  
Leona hugs Ranma tighter when the man takes a step closer to the Anything Goes Team. The man smirks as he eyes them.  
  
Man (As he steps closer to them): Ranma Saotome... Born in Japan on July 5th, 1981. Hair, black. Eyes, blue. Height 1.79 m or 5'9". Weight 69 kg or 150 lbs. Blood type, A. Hobbies include martial arts, training, and eating. Favorite food, okonomiyaki. Favorite sport is all. Most valuable, Leona Heidern. Hates the most are cats, old perverts, Genma Saotome, and Akane Tendo's 'alleged' cooking. Fighting style, Anything Goes Martial Arts and Yagami Style Ancient Martial Arts.  
  
Ranma's eyes widen with all the info the man knows about him. Ranma turns his body so he is still hugging Leona, but he has her to his right side, while his left side faces the man so he can protect Leona from the man. Ranma's eyes never leave the man.  
  
Ranma (To the man): How did you know all that stuff about me? Just who are you?  
  
Man (Smirks): Well, an associate of mine by the name of Nabiki Tendo gave me that information. It cost me a pretty penny too. As for who I am... (Does a slight bow). I am Leopold Goenitz, also known as "Kamikaze no Goniezuu", or "Goenitz the Divine Wind". I am one of your "Four Heavenly Kings" master Orochi.  
  
Ranma's eyes widen in horror, he feels Leona shake a bit more in his arms. This is the man... The man that had ruined Leona's life. The man that had supposedly died two years ago by the hands of Iori and Kyo. Ranma's fear suddenly turns to anger. This man had hurt Lechan. He wouldn't let him get away with that. Ranma eyes the man hatefully and speaks in a calm, neutral voice.  
  
Ranma: What is it you want here Goenitz?  
  
Goenitz: Simple really. (Raises his finger towards Ranma). You.  
  
Ranma (Narrows his eyes): And why is that?  
  
Goenitz: That is simple as well. You are the soul fragment of our God, the Orochi. It is your destiny to destroy the human race for what they have done to the planet.  
  
Ranma: And what, pray-tell, makes it my destiny?  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): And why do you try to make things difficult Orochi? You know what the filthy humans have done to you. They have attacked you, they have abused you mentally, physically, and spiritually, they give you no peace, they are a constant bother; blaming you for things that simply aren't your fault, and most of them would try to kill you as soon as look at you. So, you answer me this Orochi? Why fight against fate? They have wronged you many a times. THEY DESERVE TO DIE!  
  
Ranma breaks his gaze from Goenitz and looks towards the ground. This goes on for five minutes with Ranma looking at the ground. The other fighters in the arena want to do SOMETHING; but those that know of Goenitz know his Orochi powers are incredibly strong, and that his own martial arts skill is not too shabby either. So they just stand there on the sides, waiting for Goenitz to make a move.  
  
The television crews get all of this on screen; people all over the world see what's going on. The fighters that know Ranma go through different reactions.  
  
(------)  
  
Kyokugen-ryu Dojo...  
  
Ryo: SHIT! THIS SUCKS!  
  
Robert: Dude, calm down! There's nothing we can do. We're in South America, while they're in Japan.  
  
Kasumi: So? We'll get down there then. After all there are such things as airplanes.  
  
Robert: I know that Kobojutsu Girl! BUT THERE ARE NONE THAT WILL GET US DOWN THERE WHEN WE NEED TO! By the time we get down there, this will be over.  
  
Yuri (Holds up Roberts wallet): Ever heard of a "Concord Jet"?  
  
King: Yeah. Those jet airplanes can get us down there in six to eight hours from here instead of twenty-six...  
  
Robert: ACK! SEATS ON THOSE PLANES COST A FORTUNE!!!  
  
Yuri (Takes out ten major credit cards out of Robert's wallet): No problem.  
  
Robert (Eyes widen): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
With that, Yuri, Ryo, King, and Kasumi sprint to the airport while Robert chases after them, screaming about how this is going to put him into debt. Takuma Sakazaki however...  
  
Takuma (Drunk, looks at a Tengu mask hanging on the wall): At last we meet Mr. Karate...  
  
Takuma charges at the mask and pokes his eye on the nose of the mask. He flops around on the ground in his drunken stupor.  
  
Takuma: GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! THAT HURTS!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Mai Shiranui's apartment...  
  
Mai (Staring at the TV wide-eyed): Oh Ranma...  
  
Kasumi: Poor Ranma...  
  
Mary (Turning to Terry): TERRY, WE GOTTA...  
  
As soon as Mary started to talk Terry was sprinting out of Mai's apartment. Kima saw this and opened the window to Mai's apartment. She got her upper torso outside so she could spread her wings without having to fit them through the window afterwards. Kima then took off to the direction of the stadium. Leaving Mai, Mary, Andy, Joe, and Kasumi staring at them.  
  
Mai: Wow...  
  
Kasumi: I believe we should go too.  
  
Joe (Holds up his car keys): I got a jeep!  
  
Andy (Nods his head): That'll do.  
  
With that Mary takes the keys from Joe's hand and they start making their way to the parking garage.  
  
(------)  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki...  
  
Ukyo turns off the TV, and puts out the fire beneath her grill. She turns to her customers.  
  
Ukyo: Sorry, but I will be delayed. If you need anything else, please talk to Konatsu.  
  
With that Ukyo readies her Battle Spatula and runs out the door. The China Team follows, since they were there eating Okonomiyaki. Happosai bounds out the door as well.  
  
Happosai (As he sprints on the rooftops): RANMA, WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING TO HELP!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Geese Tower...  
  
Geese watches the events after the tournament happening on the TV. He turns to Billy.  
  
Geese: BILLY!  
  
Billy: Uh, yes boss?  
  
Geese: Get the limo ready. We need to get down to the airport.  
  
Billy: Uh, you going on vacation?  
  
Geese (Narrows his eyes at Billy): No you idiot, I need to protect a business inversion. I NEED TO GET TO JAPAN NOW!!!  
  
Billy (Eyes widen): EEP! RIGHT AWAY BOSS!  
  
With that Billy runs down a flight of stairs outside of Geese's office. Geese takes his private elevator down, taking out a cell phone and calling for his helicopter to be readied for departure.  
  
(------)  
  
The Tendo Dojo...  
  
The same craziness and fighting that was going on before, except Nabiki is staring at the TV set. She seethes with rage at what Goenitz said.  
  
Nabiki (Thinks): DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I GAVE YOU THE INFORMATION!? Now Ranma won't want to come back here. You better get rid of Leona, YOU HERE ME LEOPOLD!?!?  
  
Four martial artists turn to see the TV.  
  
Ryoga (Full body-cast): HEY! SOMEONE'S GOING AGAINST SAOTOME!  
  
Mousse: Yes...  
  
Kuno: That means...  
  
Taro (Smiles): Fem-boy will be distracted...  
  
Taro and Mousse run outside to the koi pond in the back and jump in. Mousse turns into a duck, and Taro turns into a winged Minataur-like creature thanks to their Jusenkyo curses. They both fly off to the stadium. The other people in the household finally notice this and decide they should go down to the stadium as well.  
  
(------)  
  
The Ikari Warrior's hotel room...  
  
Heidern gets up calmly. He turns to Ralf and Clark.  
  
Heidern: MEN, WE'RE LEAVING!  
  
With that Heidern and his men run out of the room to the stadium.  
  
(------)  
  
The King of Fighters stadium...  
  
Goenitz stands before Ranma. His patience is wearing thin. He asked the boy a question, and he still hasn't answered him.  
  
Goenitz: Nothing to say?  
  
Leona feels Ranma hug her tightly. He moves his vision up from the ground and stares Goenitz in the eyes. Goenitz is impressed by the bravery his 'master' is showing before him.  
  
Ranma (Breathes heavily for a second to clear his mind): You are right about one thing. There are people that have made me just want to give up on life at times. There are people that have made my life hell. And I would be lying if I said I have never thought of just ending them, just so I could live in peace, so I could enjoy life for once...  
  
Goenitz smiles, apparently he has gotten through to the Tenth Hakkeshu. Leona stares at Ranma in disbelief as well as a lot of other people. Iori and Chizuru look like they're about to tear Ranma apart. Nodoka looks like she's about to cry at how her son is just giving up.  
  
Ranma then smirks and an aura of confidence seems to grow around him. This has an effect of calming Leona's fear of this man. Ranma continues speaking.  
  
Ranma: But... I won't! I won't give in because I have learned many things over the past months. Like what my mom once told me, that there is no such thing as fate, that we shape and mold our own future to get the outcome that we desire. And then there are other people. Sure, I have been treated like shit by some people, treated like some sort of prize by others, and have just been hated, with people calling me a demon. But you know what? They are only a few people, and they're the worst ones that society has to offer. I have seen and met the good people, made many friends, and fought many people that gave me a good challenge. Many people giving me strength through their friendship, or just being there to give me a good fight to help me take some stress off of my mind. Like Terry Bogard, who would be there as a friend, giving me advice and a good challenge. Mary Ryan, one of the first people to see me as a person and tried to be nice to me. Mai Shiranui, who's energetic attitude and helpful nature helped me feel better about myself. That dork Andy Bogard, for even though he was stupid at times, he is a friend to me. That smiling fool Joe Higashi, always good for a laugh. The Sakazaki family, showing me that Martial Arts can truly be handed down through a family line without breaking apart, and offering me good sparring sessions from time-to-time. Wolfgang Krauser, for he was an excellent challenge for me and treated he me as an equal on the battlefield. Kasumi, the first, and only girl in Nerima that never questioned who I was and what I would do. Kima, sure, may have been trying to kill me, but I realize that she was doing what she thought was right, and was trying to protect the honor of her people. Ukyo Kuonji, my first true friend, who my father had treated horribly, but she looked past that and brought herself to forgive me. Chizuru Kagura, who may have been a pain at times but I feel deep down, she might care for me. My cousin Iori, who has literally pounded into my head that I shouldn't be so damn weak around people anymore, that I should get my point across with my fists when words just won't work. My mom, for being a pillar of strength for me, giving me the courage to go on when I thought life just wasn't worth living anymore. And my dear, dear Lechan. For if it wasn't for her continual support and unconditional love for me, I wouldn't have been able to continue, that I may have just stopped it all and just gone and have lied down in a gutter to die. So you see, even though I have had my ups and downs, I know who I am and what I want. For I am NOT the Orochi, I am NOT a destroyer, and I am NOT a demon. I am Ranma Saotome, of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I just want to live life peacefully, with an occasional challenge in fights. And... (Smile widens). I want to live the rest of my life with Lechan... For she is the first person that gave me a kindness that I always hoped to have and that I could give back in return... Love.  
  
Most people watching and listening to this are awed by what he said. He had spoken from the heart, saying what he truly felt, telling of his hopes and desires. Though some would consider them simple, his desires have always been out of reach. But now that he has said his peace, he feels he can take on the world.  
  
Leona feels happier then she's ever felt before with those words. He admitted that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. And that is what she wanted as well...  
  
Iori is filled with pride. His cousin spoke about what he truly wanted. He showed spine. He couldn't be prouder with Ranma at the momet.  
  
Nodoka couldn't be happier. Her son is acting so manly before a person that challenges his beliefs. And the fact that he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Leona did not pass over her head either. She'd get to keep her promise to Guidel.  
  
Chizuru is in awe by the boy. She, to be honest, has hated him, detested his very existence. But now... Now she isn't so sure... She could tell he spoke his beliefs with a pure heart, seemingly glowing with an aura of confidence that can draw one in. And him saying that he saw her as a friend makes her consider her past train of thoughts. Is Ranma as bad as she had thought? It may be she has not given him the credit he deserves.  
  
Goenitz stares at Ranma. His anger rising inside of him. He had truly not expected Ranma to have such a high level of confidence. He smiles viciously. For if he can't reason with him, there are 'other' methods...  
  
Goenitz (Eyes Ranma): So... You won't fulfill your destiny then?  
  
Ranma: I already told you. I don't believe in destiny.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Very well. I tried to do this the easy way for 'your' sake Saotome. Now we'll do things my way...  
  
Goenitz pulls an amethyst gem out of his pocket. He crushes it into dust in his grip. He lets the powder float all over Rugal. Rugal glows and rises to his feet, his cuts and bruises healing instantly.  
  
Rugal: I LIVE AGAIN!!!  
  
Goenitz: Idiot. You didn't die again. You were just unconscious.  
  
Chizuru (Screams out): WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "DIE AGAIN"!?  
  
Goenitz (Turns to Chizuru): You truly are a fool Kagura! Rugal DID die. I chose to bring him back, for I had use for the idiot. This whole tournament was my plan from the start, and you fell for it!   
  
Rugal: HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT! AND I WAS THE ONE THAT THOUGHT TO USE THE TOURNAMENT TO GAIN ENERGY!!!  
  
Goenitz backhands Rugal and sends him flying into a wall. Ranma stares at the ease with which Goenitz has hit Rugal in the face. This means only one thing. Goenitz is powerful.  
  
Rugal (Imbedded into a wall): ... Ouch...  
  
Goenitz (Turns to the secretaries): Well Vice, Mature, do you two also wish to remain in the land of the living?  
  
Vice & Mature (Nod their heads): YES!  
  
Goenitz: Then help me. We will need to take Ranma with us.  
  
Vice (Glomps Iori): BUT I NO WANNA GO AGAINST IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Mature (Starts hitting Iori in the back of the head): STUPID IORI! YOU CORRUPTED VICE-CHAN!!!  
  
Iori: ... Stop that... Please... Wait a minute... (Eyes Mature). "Vice-chan"?  
  
The two secretaries ignore Iori's question and continue to harass him. Goenitz turns back to Ranma as Rugal walks up to Goenitz.  
  
Rugal: That hurt!  
  
Goenitz: Don't worry. This will be over soon. (Gets into a fighting stance, which for him is standing straight with his bent at 155-degree angles.). You will come with me, whether you want to or not.  
  
Ranma (Gets into fighting stance): Don't count on it.  
  
Leona (Gets into her fighting stance): Yeah! I won't allow you to ruin Ranchan's life as you did with mine.  
  
Iori (Gets into his fighting stance): I won't allow you to live this time Goenitz.  
  
Chizuru (Walks up, gets into her fighting stance): I may have made a mistake, but I will make amends for it.  
  
Nodoka (Walks up, gets into her fighting stance): I won't allow you to hurt my son.  
  
Saishu (walks up): Ranma may be a Yagami, but... (Gets into his fighting stance). I won't allow you to harm innocents any longer.  
  
Goenitz stares at them all and erupts into laughter. His cold mirth sending chills up their spines.  
  
Goenitz: YOU ARE ALL HILARIOUS! But... Do you really think I didn't come prepared?  
  
Goenitz takes a set of beads out of his coat's pocket and tosses them at Ranma. The beads wrap onto Ranma's right arm and won't come off, no matter how hard he tugs on them.  
  
Ranma: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?  
  
Goenitz: You like? They are the Yasakani Beads, the Sacred Treasure of your family. They have the power to protect the body from 'outside influence'. As long as you have those beads on, your Orochi power is sealed.  
  
With that, Goenitz floats into the air and snaps his fingers. The ground beneath the other fighters erupts and they go flying about. Ranma dodges most of the upwards-flying debris, but then a really strong punch connects with his chest, knocking the air out of him, and cracking a few of his ribs. When the dust settles, Yashiro can be seen standing in the middle of the crater. His clothes are now dark red and a brownish white instead of red and a bluish white, and he is now very tanned.  
  
Yashiro: I am "Inui ta Daichi no Yashiro", or "Yashiro the Parched Earth". I am one of the "Heavenly Kings" of Orochi. Sorry about that Orochi-sama, but you need a wake-up call.  
  
Then lightning starts to shoot towards the stadium from a seemingly clear sky, striking all over the stadium. Ranma gets struck by lightning over and over again. He barely gets to his feet when a huge bolt of lightning strikes the ground in front of him. Shermie appears before him, but her hair is now violet instead of red, and her hot-pink leather outfit is now blood red.  
  
Shermie (Slightly bows): I am "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii", or "Shermie the Insanely Violent Thunder"; also one of your Heavenly Kings Orochi-sama. Please, allow me to have this dance.  
  
With that Shermie does a roundhouse kick that electrocutes Ranma upon impact. He goes flying. When he lands he can barely feel anything, his whole body numbed by pain. Ranma somehow manages to make it to his feet, his anger now starting to rise. All of a sudden the torches in the arena flicker to life again, but this time with purple fire. The fire spews and gathers on the center of the arena. When the flames die down, Chris stands there, but his hair is now a dark red instead of brown and his clothes are now colored dark red and reddish white instead of blue and white. Chris turns his palms upwards, and Magatama no Orochi ignites from both his palms. He then turns to face Ranma.  
  
Chris: I am "Honoo no Mei no Kurisu", or "Chris the Flame of Darkness". I am at your service soul fragment of the great Orochi. So don't make me kill you. Or should I say, don't make us kill you?  
  
With that Yashiro and Shermie walk to either side of Chris, and Goenitz lands behind them.  
  
Chris: We are...  
  
Chris, Yashiro, Shermie, & Goenitz: THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS OF OROCHI!  
  
Ranma is tired, he has been beaten up earlier today by Rugal, and now these people have abused him with their entrances. He looks around. The Heavenly Kings stand there smugly, Rugal is getting himself off of the wall, leaving a huge imprint of himself in it, Vice, Mature, and Saishu is now unconscious, Iori is getting to his feet, obviously angry, Leona is getting to her feet as well, but she seems to be favoring her left leg, Chizuru's white outfit is now turning red; a rock from the explosion Yashiro caused pierced her left shoulder and she is now bleeding considerably, the Hero Team is STILL unconscious, and being buried under rubble isn't helping them much, his mother Nodoka gets to her feet, a look of determination on her face, and surprisingly, one member of the television crew is unscathed, but shaking with fear as he tries to hold his camera to relay the images to televisions around the world.  
  
Ranma the checks himself out. His left arm is dislocated at the shoulder, he feels the left side of his ribcage is cracked and on the verge of breaking, his left collarbone hurts like hell, he can't feel his right leg at all, but somehow stands on it, his body is overall numb from all the electrical shocks he received from Shermie's lightning, and he still can't get the beads off.  
  
Ranma (Mutters): This doesn't look good...  
  
(------)  
  
Kima flies through the air, going as fast as she can. She saw from a distance great explosions, and she didn't like it one bit. She looks down. Surprisingly, Terry Bogard has sprinted and kept up with her all this time. She had to admit, that guy had stamina. Kima see that is won't be long now before they reach the King of Fighters stadium. She just hopes that Ranma can hold out for that long.  
  
Kima (Thinks): Please Ranma, hang on! We'll be there!  
  
Terry (Thinks): Damn, I don't know how long I can keep this up. But I just have to keep running, I gotta get there. Ranma is going to need all the help he can get, and I'm not going to let him down!  
  
And the two race against time to help their friends.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma can't take this anymore. He is in so much pain, and these people are at their peak. He may be outmatched in strength and numbers at the moment, but that doesn't stop him. He has too much at stake just to give up. He has his friends, his family, and Lechan to look out for. They are the most precious things to him, and so he can't give up for if not for his own sake, then for theirs. Ranma walks up to them with a cold-as-ice gleam in his eyes. Walking is taking a lot of effort on Ranma's part, his body protesting every move he makes with a sting of pain. Goenitz turns his vision to Ranma.  
  
Goenitz: So... Are you ready to listen to reason Orochi?  
  
!  
  
Goenitz staggers backwards for a bit as the other Heavenly Kings stare wide-eyed at him. Goenitz feels his chin on fire from the punch Ranma dealt him with his good arm. And with that Goenitz's anger rises to new heights.  
  
Goenitz: YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU ASKED FOR THIS!  
  
With that Goenitz starts pounding on Ranma, kicking and punching him nonstop, wanting the boy to yield to him, to accept his fate. Ranma's body is turning black and blue, his world starting to go dark. Goenitz is about to hit Ranma again when he feels a cold stinging sensation to his neck. He looks to see Nodoka is right next to him. She has the Kusanagi Katana unsheathed and the sharp edge right up to his throat. He can see she is in pain herself but she ignores it, her anger fueling her. The death-cold glare she gives him tells him all he needs to know. Never piss off a mother.  
  
Nodoka: Care to find out how well this katana can cut off your head? Now leave my son alone you twisted son of a bitch. As my son said, he will make his own destiny, so leave him alone!  
  
Goenitz starts to sweat. The Kusanagi Katana is at his throat, ready to cut his head off at a moment's notice. Goenitz for once is afraid, but he doesn't show it. Goenitz sees a familiar person in the corner of his eye and smiles.  
  
Nodoka (Narrows her eyes, presses the blade to his throat, draws a little blood): What are you smiling at you bastard?  
  
Goenitz: YASHIRO, RESTRAIN RANMA!  
  
With that Yashiro grabs Ranma from behind, his arms pin Ranma's arms to his sides, and he lifts Ranma off of the ground.  
  
Nodoka (Eyes Goenitz): You are in no position to make him a hostage. After all, the other Heavenly Kings need him more then they need you.  
  
Goenitz: Oh, I know that... I just don't want him interfering... NOW!  
  
With that, from one of the corridors where the teams originally walked into the arena a dagger goes flying towards them. It strikes Nodoka in her back, piercing the back of her ribs and lungs. Ranma's eyes widen with horror as she drops the katana and falls to the ground as blood pours from her mouth. Nodoka lands facedown, the blood-covered dagger prominently sticking out of her back. Ranma tries to get free, but Yashiro's grip on him holds him tight. Ranma's nightmare has come true. He screams out in anguish.  
  
Ranma (Tears our from his eyes): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
A man walks into the light from the corridor the dagger came from. When illuminated, they see it is Ryuji Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki: There you go, one Kusanagi Katana ready and waiting for you. NOW WHERE'S MY EIGHT MILLION BUCKS!?  
  
Iori (Furious): YOU SONUVABITCH!!!  
  
Iori ignores the pain that is rocking through his body. He charges at the Yakuza bastard, ready to tear his heart out and make him eat it before he dies. Yamazaki looks at the sight of the charging Iori with a bit of horror, but then he smiles.  
  
Yamazaki: GUILLOTINE!  
  
Yamazaki knees the oncoming Iori into the air, grabs him by the head, smashes him into the ground, scrapes and grind him into the ground, and then final he gives Iori one final ki-charged kick, sending Iori flying into the air. Iori lands with a sickening thud. Iori tries to make it back to his feet as Ranma tries to free himself from Yashiro's steel grip.  
  
Leona and Chizuru then charge at the Heavenly Kings. Chizuru forgets about the pain in her shoulder and prepares a sealing ward as she runs. Leona's ankle is killing her and is starting to swell, but she ignores it and moves towards Ranma. Chizuru manages to place the ward on Yashiro's forehead; freezing him into place and Leona does her Rybo Spark super move. Yashiro is caught in the explosives, he flings Ranma into the air, and Leona and Chizuru manage to catch Ranma with the little strength they have left. When the dust from the explosion clears, they see Yashiro really isn't that affected by the blast of explosives from Leona's Rybo Spark super. Goenitz walks towards them with the Kusanagi Katana in his hand.  
  
Goenitz (Frowns, narrows his eyes at them): You have all been a pain in the ass.  
  
And with that, Goenitz stabs the katana through Chizuru's right shoulder in one swift motion, making her yelp out in pain. He then kicks her in the chest, sending her flying off of the now blood-covered katana. She stares at him with hate-filled eyes.  
  
Chizuru (Breathes heavily as she lies against a wall): You... Bastard...  
  
Iori leaps at Goenitz from behind him, and Goenitz twirls around with the katana quickly. A spray of blood follows shortly after. Iori falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Goenitz: Heh... That was easier then I thought...  
  
Ranma is now trying to get the beads off of his right arm with his teeth, since his left arm is dislocated at the shoulder. Leona also grabs onto the beads and pulls furiously, but it doesn't work. Goenitz runs up to Ranma and kicks him in the face, sending him flying. Ranma lands and sees the Goenitz now holds Leona by the back of her head and her shoulders, and he holds the Kusanagi Katana to her neck.  
  
Goenitz: Now, I suggest you stop this foolishness Orochi. It's time to grow up and fulfill your destiny... Or this little girl will have to die...  
  
Leona: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM RANMA! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!!!  
  
Goenitz (Presses katana into her neck, draws a bit of blood): And who gave you permission to talk? SO BE QUIET!  
  
Ranma tries to power up to do a ki blast, but the ki is too out of focus. He is in too much pain to concentrate on it, and the beads are somehow affecting him. Ranma looks at Goenitz. Ranma then stoops to the ground and picks up a jagged rock. He holds it to his own throat.  
  
Ranma: You kill her, and I'll kill myself.  
  
Goenitz and Ranma stare at each other in determination. Leona watches Ranma with tear-filled eyes, not wanting to see him kill himself. Chizuru stares at Ranma with newfound respect for the boy. Silence follows for the next couple of minutes; everything seems to have come to a standstill. Goenitz then clears his throat.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Very well... I won't kill her...  
  
With that Goenitz releases Leona and smashes her across the back with his arm, as she falls he kicks her in the face; making her body jerk upwards, he then smashes his elbow into her stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Ranma drops the jagged piece of rock and runs towards Leona.  
  
Goenitz (Smirks): Predictable.  
  
Goenitz seemingly teleports in front of Ranma, and gives him a beating he won't soon forget. Ranma falls to the ground. He's a bruised, bloodied, and broken mess, but his eyes still hold a look of determination. Goenitz stares at the boy and lets out a heavy sigh.  
  
Goenitz: I'll admit this to you... "Ranma"... You are truly one in a million. I have broken people tougher then you in only a fraction of the time, and in fact, you still aren't broken... Well... Not mentally or spiritually anyway... Tell you what. You gather your five warriors; the warrior of light, the warrior of darkness, the holy priest, the eternal legend, and the weapons master, and follow me to Ryugenzawa with them in tow. I'm sure you know by now what the importance of that place is, correct?  
  
Ranma doesn't say anything, but gives Goenitz a cold glare of hate.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles evilly): Tell you what? I'll give you an even better reason to follow me there.  
  
Goenitz walks up to Leona's fallen form. Ranma tries to get himself up, but his body simply isn't responding anymore. Tears fall from Ranma's eyes as Goenitz picks the deathly-afraid Leona up from off of the ground.  
  
Ranma (Cries, voice barely above a whisper): Please... Let her go... I'll go to Ryugenzawa... Just don't hurt her anymore.  
  
Ranma's pleas fall on deaf ears. Goenitz then proceeds to toss Leona into the air, as she falls back down he smashes her solar plexus with his elbow, and straightens his arm all off a sudden, smashing her in the face with the back of his fist. Leona is on the ground coughing up blood. Goenitz then proceeds to kick her the gut a few times and then brings the heel of his foot crashing down on her back. The force of the blow makes her fall unconscious.  
  
Ranma (As he tries to drag his body across the ground): LECHAN!!!  
  
Goenitz (Holds Leona up by the back of her neck): You want her back, then come to Ryugenzawa, AND BECOME ONE WITH YOUR DESTINY! (Snaps his head towards Rugal). RUGAL!  
  
Rugal who was staring in wide-eyed awe at Goenitz' strength and cruelty finally comes to his senses.  
  
Rugal: Ah, yes sir?  
  
Goenitz: Grab Vice and Mature. We're leaving!  
  
Rugal grabs the unconscious Vice and Mature and the other three Heavenly Kings runs towards Goenitz. Yamazaki just stands there.  
  
Yamazaki: What about my money!?  
  
Goenitz: If you want your money then come over here. To do what we have to do, we need to form the "Eight Serpent Formation". That includes you Hakkeshu of the Mountain.  
  
Yamazaki: Aw crap and a half!  
  
Yamazaki begrudgedly walks over to them. Goenitz hands Leona's unconscious form to Yamazaki and he holds out his free hand towards Ranma. The beads untangle themselves from Ranma's arm and fly back into Goenitz's hand. The winds pick up again and Goenitz smiles at Ranma.  
  
Goenitz: Be seeing you soon... "Ranma".  
  
With that, all eight Hakkeshu and Rugal disappear into the gust of wind. Ranma is left there, looking around at all the destruction. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't protect the ones he loved. He failed.  
  
Ranma does the only thing reasonable. He gives into the pain and finally lets unconsciousness claim him, the tears pour from both his eyes as his head hits the ground.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 34  
  
Next Time: Ranma wakes up in a hospital and knows what he has to do. He deals with the problems of his past, gathers his eight warriors, and heads out to Ryugenzawa  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	35. A Gathering of Warriors

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma 1/2 manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 35: A Gathering of Warriors  
  
Cold. That is all Ranma feels at the moment. A pure, all engulfing, bone-chilling sensation. A feeling that he is not whole, that something important is missing. Ranma then realizes he is actually thinking again. So he wills himself to open his eyes.  
  
A blur of light is the first thing Ranma sees. A light that is too painful to look at. Ranma tries to focus his vision, and the intensity of the light decreases; soon, he can make out shapes. He sees that he is no longer in the arena of the tournament, but in a room. Ranma tries to move his body, but a sharp sting of pain rushes through his entire body. A pain so great Ranma actually yelps out. Ranma stills himself, to calm the pain.  
  
Ranma's ears register a beeping sound. The beep was going at a very fast repetition and is now continuing at a steady pace. He let's his eyes gaze to the side where he heard the noise. He sees a heart monitor. He lets his eyes trail across the room. The room is white, and there is a lot of mechanical equipment strewn all about. Ranma sees he has an IV in his arm. He knows where he is automatically.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): A hospital... I'm in a hospital...... Why am I in a hospital? ...... That's right... 'He' put me here... (Eyes widen in horror). Oh dear God... Mom... Lechan...  
  
Ranma lets out a blood-curdling scream of despair. The sudden exertion of air through his lungs hurts like hell, but he doesn't care about the pain. What he cares about is his family. And he failed them...  
  
(------)  
  
Terry Bogard hears a scream from Ranma's room. No sooner then he hears it, he rushes in. He sees Ranma sitting up in bed.  
  
Terry: RANMA!  
  
Ranma (Head jerks, and eyes widen with pain): GAH! Shit that hurts... Terry? What happened? How long was I out? Why the hell do I hurt so much? ... (Eyes widen with realization). WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS!?  
  
Terry (Face goes dark): From what I know, you lost... Kima and I got there too late to be of any help in the battle... We got there, and the place was a Goddamn wreck, it was absolute carnage... It's not surprising you're in so much pain. You have seventy-eight fractured bones, three broken ribs, your left arm was broken, dislocated, and reset, your muscles have undergone heavy trauma from what the doctors say had to be bad electrical shock, heavy blood loss that had to be treated with a transfusion, and you had a concussion. As for how long you were out... You were listed as critical condition for the first three days. They took you off of it five days ago.  
  
Ranma: I WAS UNCONSCIOUS EIGHT DAYS!?!? (Eyes widen, grits teeth). GAH! SHIT! That hurts...  
  
Terry: Easy Ranma, don't get excited. You'll only hurt yourself more.  
  
Ranma (Eyes start to water): What about the others that were there?  
  
Terry: Chizuru was a mess... She had to get stitching in her shoulders and a blood transfusion... Iori also needed a blood transfusion and some minor surgery for his chest, but he seems to be doing well now, besides being a bit moody... The Hero Team got off pretty easy with only a few minor burns and bruises... Saishu is out cold; he has a pretty bad concussion... As for your mother, she is alive at least... She had to get a blood transfusion as well...  
  
Terry's gaze looks to the floor and he starts shifting his feet.  
  
Ranma: What else? You're holding back something. DAMN IT TERRY! TELL ME!  
  
Terry lets out a long sigh, and looks Ranma in the eye.  
  
Terry: Your Mother, Nodoka... She's alive for the moment... But the doctors aren't sure about how much longer she'll last... Ranma, when that dagger cut her through the back, it pierced her lungs, cut her ribs, and grazed the left ventricle of her heart. She is in critical condition right now... The doctors say that there's a chance she'll live, but not a very good one... We couldn't find Leona at all... I'm sorry...  
  
Ranma: Lechan... (Eyes narrow). He kidnapped her...  
  
Terry (Confused): Huh?  
  
Ranma: That bastard Goenitz. He kidnapped her because I love her. DAMN IT, I HAVE TO RESCUE... (Eyes widen). GRAH!!! SHIT! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!!!  
  
Terry: Um... Ranma... I don't mean to sound rude, but this is a hospital. Don't scream so much, okay?  
  
Ranma: I need to find them... Need to get to Ryugenzawa...  
  
Terry: "Find them"? The Heavenly Kings?  
  
Ranma: Them, and the 'Five Warriors'...  
  
Terry (Curious): 'Five Warriors'?  
  
Ranma: Before I went out like a light, that bastard Goenitz told me to gather "Five Warriors". A Hero of Light, a Hero of Darkness, a Holy Priest, an Eternal Legend, and a Weapons Master... But still, once I find them, I have to go to Ryugenzawa...  
  
Terry: Hold it! You need to rest. You'll be of no good to anyone dead. Look, I know this will be tough for you, but try to rest for a bit. You need to gain back you strength.  
  
Ranma: Rest? REST!? I WAS UNCONCSIOUS FOR EIGHT F*CKING DAYS, I DON'T NEED REST!!! (Eyes widen). GAH!!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!! THAT HURTS SO MUCH! What the hell is wrong with my shoulder?  
  
Terry: As I said, they reset it. They had to put a large metal pin in it. Now please Ranma, calm down. The sooner you calm down and rest, the sooner you can get better and go out looking for Leona and the other Hakkeshu, okay?  
  
Ranma: Sigh...... Okay... You win... For now... I need time to think anyway... Need to figure out who those warriors are...  
  
Terry nods his head and leaves Ranma's room. Ranma lets his body fall back onto the bed. Images of fighters and info go through his mind at a steady pace. He's trying to think of who best fits the 'titles' that Goenitz gave him. Soon sleep claims Ranma. In it, he is once again haunted by those cold visions of purple...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma awakens once again, but it is now the middle of the night. He senses a power to his right and turns to look in that direction. He sees a tall blonde haired man, dressed in a dark reddish brown colored pressed suit, with his arms folded across his chest, sitting in a chair in the room. Ranma can tell this man is a warrior himself from the man's aura alone. But the aura the man gives off disturbs Ranma. It is very concentrated around the man's confidence, and there is an all-encompassing evil intent to it. But... There is also an underlying of honor and discipline to the aura. And then there is a slight similarity the man's aura has to Krauser's own. Ranma is now wary of the man in his room. Ranma tries to look at the man's eyes to see his intent, but cannot, since the shadows cover them totally.  
  
Ranma: Who are you?  
  
Man (Smirks): Ah... You are awake Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
Ranma tries to move again to get a closer look at the man's shadowed face, but his body is still in too much pain and the sudden movement hurts Ranma further.  
  
Ranma: CRAP! That hurts...  
  
Man: Please. Don't strain yourself. I am not here to harm you.  
  
Ranma: Just who are you? Answer me damn it!  
  
Man (Smiles): Allow me to introduce myself... I am Geese Howard.  
  
Ranma's eyes widen in awe. This is the 'Immortal' Geese Howard. The Shadow King of South Town himself. This is the man that has been the bane of Terry Bogard's existence for most of Terry's life and visa-versa. Ranma becomes curious. What does this man want with him? Ranma decides it's time to take action.  
  
Ranma (Eyes narrow): I know you... You are the man that killed my friend Terry Bogard's father...  
  
Geese: Eh... It was nothing personal. Business really. Master Tung didn't think I was good enough to become the successor to Hakkyokuseiken, so I killed the other man up for the position, Jeff. That way I got what I wanted.  
  
Ranma (Narrows his eyes): Get out.  
  
Geese (Smirks): Don't you want to hear what I have to say? After all... I don't think your "Lechan" will last long being with that group. After all, it's been almost nine days since your defeat.  
  
Ranma (Angry): I said GET OUT!  
  
Geese: So, you plan to stay here in the hospital for over a month and let them do whatever they want to Leona in the meantime?  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen with shock): What?  
  
Geese: You heard me. With the damage you took, you'll be in here for at least a month. That means a whole month with you stuck in here doing nothing while they do God-knows-what to Leona... That is unless... You let me help you...  
  
Ranma (Eyes Geese): And why do you want to 'help' me? There has to be some catch, so just tell me what you want.  
  
Geese: Simple. You are one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen. A true legend in the making... It would be sad to see such talent go to waste.  
  
Ranma: ... Bullshit...  
  
Geese (Chuckles a bit to himself): You're not really as dumb as you let on, are you?  
  
Ranma: My friend Terry has told me a lot about you Geese. And I've dealt with the likes of you before...  
  
Geese: Let me guess... You faced the likes of me in that girl before... A Nabiki Tendo? And by the way... How does it feel to turn into a girl?  
  
Geese smiles as he gets the desired effect he was going for when he sees Ranma's battle aura start to rise. Geese decides that it's time to move in for the kill.  
  
Ranma: How did you know all that?  
  
Geese (Smiles): It's obvious to anyone that's been hanging around here the past couple of days. The Tendo family has been hanging around the hospital, waiting for you to get out. After all, now that Nodoka isn't here to talk sense into them, they feel like getting you to marry Akane. And Nabiki is still selling information on you. Since I could meet her payment standards, I got a lot of nice info on you and your Jusenkyo curse. And a few 'select' pictures too...  
  
Geese then tosses a couple of pictures to Ranma. Ranma looks at the pictures of his girls form, and his face turns into a scowl. He then summons his Magatama no Orochi flame, casting the dark room in an eerie purple light. Ranma then proceeds to incinerate the photos with it  
  
Ranma: That's right... Goenitz said he got his info from Nabiki too... Damn her... She makes a living off of ruining my life... I am so damn tired of it.  
  
Geese: Then let me help you.  
  
Ranma: ... How would you help me, and why would you?  
  
Geese (Thinks a moment before speaking): I would teach you a secret technique for one thing... And why do I help you? ... Let's just say that for the moment, I have my reasons...  
  
Ranma (Eyes Geese): Elaborate.  
  
Geese: ... The technique is a secret of rejuvenation, passed down in the Strolheim Scroll. And, my reason is I want to learn more about you Hakkeshu... And I cannot do that when you are under stress and aren't going to work to be your best.  
  
Ranma: ... Rejuvenation... This will help me heal and I can go and save her?  
  
Geese: Yes. Of course, you are to swear on your honor that you will teach no one else of this technique. Do we have a deal?  
  
Ranma is silent for a long time. A good half-hour passes by in silence. Geese remains calmly seated, allowing Ranma the time he needs to think. Finally Ranma turns his gaze towards Geese.  
  
Ranma: I am going to regret this later on; I just know I will... But Lechan is too important to me... I accept your offer.  
  
Geese then gets up from the chair he was sitting in. He walks up to Ranma and pulls out a small scroll from his jacket pocket.  
  
Geese: This small scroll is a copy of an excerpt from the Strolheim Scroll. This contains the knowledge of the basics of rejuvenation. I suggest you burn it after you learned how to use it.  
  
Geese then places the small scroll in Ranma's hand and walks out of the room. Ranma then studies the scroll intently. Ranma makes a silent vow. He will learn this, and he will heal himself so he can make the wrong things right.  
  
(------)  
  
It is now early in the morning, Iori Yagami stands outside the hospital. They won't let him smoke inside his room so he goes outside to the front. He doesn't know why they keep him there. He is doing well now. That cut to his chest wasn't THAT bad. It was just the sudden shock of getting slashed across the chest that caused him to lose consciousness.  
  
Iori pulls out a cigarette from his pant's back pocket and ignites a small purple flame on his fingertip, using it to light the cigarette. He stares at the lit cigarette for a bit and then just turns off the flame on his finger, throws the cigarette on the ground, and stomps on it. It's been awhile since he smoked; his aunt Nodoka would tell him that it's bad for his health and make him throw the cigarettes in the trash when she would find that he had them. And even though he really wants one at the moment, he doesn't because he knows his aunt may very well be her deathbed... And smoking one behind her back would be disrespecting her.  
  
Iori does something he hasn't done in months. He places his hands over his eyes and cries silently. His life has gone back to hell. His aunt lies dying, Ranma is beaten to hell and back, and Leona is gone... Even his victory over Kyo can give him no joy. Iori stares at the rising sun.  
  
Iori (Mutters to himself): Why is it never easy?  
  
Female voice: Because life is not easy.  
  
Iori turns around to see Kima standing behind him.  
  
Kima: Hi.  
  
Iori (Stares at her): ... Hi...  
  
Kima: How're you holding up?  
  
Iori: In what way? Physically, my health is doing better, spiritually, I feel empty, and mentally... I've always been f*cked up, but now I'm really mad... That bastard ruined our lives. I'll kill him for it.  
  
Kima: What do you mean by "our"?  
  
Iori: My family and I. Goenitz hurt me; practically killed my family, and he took my friend away... I will kill him for that. And there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind.  
  
Kima: I have no intention of stopping you. But I think you'll need an 'edge' over him.  
  
Iori (Eyes Kima): ... You still think a sword will help me?  
  
Kima: It won't hurt your fighting style if you adapt a weapon to it. You saw what that guy did to you with the Kusanagi Katana. He was able to hurt you because that sword gave him extra reach.  
  
Iori (Traces the very light scar across his chest): I guess so... He was able to cut me...  
  
Kima: I'm still surprised that cut healed as well as it did.  
  
Iori: One of the good things about having Orochi blood is that we heal a bit more quickly than other people.  
  
Kima: I guess so... Have you seen your cousin yet?  
  
Iori: Not yet. I think he'll need some time alone, to digest what the hell is going on... He is not going to take any of this well...  
  
Kima: And he hasn't... Terry told me about how he reacted to the news about his mom. Ranma's ready to kill Goenitz.  
  
Iori: And is that a bad thing?  
  
Kima: ... I guess not... I wonder how he'll take to them though...  
  
Kima points across the street, Iori looks to where Kima is pointing to see Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Akane walk up to the building.  
  
Iori: Great... Just what we need here again...  
  
Iori and Kima walk back inside. They have a feeling they'll need to protect Ranma from the people.  
  
(------)  
  
Kasumi walks around the halls in the hospital. She feels terrible about all that's gone on. She feels because of her giving the Kusanagi Katana to Nodoka, she had sentenced her to death. Kasumi has stayed by Nodoka's side for the most part, checking on the others from time-to-time.  
  
Chizuru walks down the hall with Kasumi. She has been there with Kasumi for most of the time. Chizuru tries to show strength in this time of need for Kasumi, since she feels it is all her fault. She didn't want to listen to them before, always thought that her own ways were correct. She mentally curses herself for not listening to Ranma sooner when he told her about the 'Evil Force' he felt that one time. Now they are all paying for what she feels is the repercussions of her arrogance.  
  
Kasumi (Turns to Chizuru): How are you feeling today Ms. Kagura?  
  
Chizuru: Better than yesterday... My shoulders are feeling better, but they still hurt a bit.  
  
Kasumi: I'm sorry to hear that. By the way, did you know Ranma gained consciousness?  
  
Chizuru: No. I didn't. How long has he been awake?  
  
Kasumi: Since yesterday. I haven't really seen him yet. Terry said Ranma was in a lot of pain, and Iori said to give him some time to comprehend what's going on. I feel so bad for Ranma.  
  
Chizuru (Nods her head): I know you do. And so do I. Ranma will have to face this though. He is the center of all this chaos, and so only he can stop it. I just hope he has the strength to stand up to it.  
  
Kasumi (Stares at the ground for a bit): ... Can we visit Ranma now?  
  
Chizuru (Nods her head): Sure. I've been meaning to talk to Ranma myself. I just hope he is in a mood to talk.  
  
Kasumi: I think he will.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma lays on the bed, reading the scroll for an uncountable time, committing it to memory. Finally, he feels he is ready. He closes his eyes and concentrates his own internal energies, bending his body's inner flow of energy to become the same flow of his mind. For that is the secret of the rejuvenation technique. Mind over matter. The mind-set is what truly makes the body work the way it does. And if one can make one's own inner energies wield to how the mind wants it to, then one can heal themselves by literally thinking of how the body should be, and the inner energies then just doing what the mind tells them to do.  
  
Ranma continues to concentrate. He feels his flow of energy start to stiffen. He has control. The next experience is almost impossible to describe, being extremely painful. But Ranma forces himself to concentrate, thinking of how his body was before the fight. He feels bones knit, cuts heal, bruises go down, the IV is forced out of his wrist, and then something extremely painful happens. The pin that was set in his left shoulder shoots out and flies with such a force that it smashes through the window. At least his body then easily heals the hole in his shoulder.  
  
After two minutes of concentration Ranma relaxes. He feels extremely drained, but... He does indeed feels better. He can move without pain finally. Ranma allows himself to smile.  
  
Ranma: I did it... I did it... I learned the basics of the Strolheim Scroll...  
  
Ranma looks at the small scroll in his hands, and keeps to his promise. He calls upon the Orochi flame in his hand as well, incinerating the scroll. Ranma closes his eyes and tries to sleep. He'll need his strength if he's to save Leona.  
  
Soon the door opens and Kasumi and Chizuru walk in. The two are practically blown back as they open the door. The energy Ranma exerted caused a miasma of power that literally adds a level of 'force' to the air. Ranma turns his head towards them, and slightly smirks.  
  
Ranma: Hey... How're you guys doing?  
  
Chizuru: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?  
  
Ranma: Healing...  
  
Kasumi: Healing?  
  
Ranma: Yes... Healing... Excuse me... I need to rest...  
  
Ranma automatically falls to sleep, the technique drained him of a lot of energy, and he now sleeps to regain it. Chizuru and Kasumi stare at him. Kasumi is the first to speak.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my...  
  
Chizuru: ... You can say that again...  
  
Kasumi: Oh my...  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): ... It was a figure of speech...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma sleeps. But now, in his mind, he sees what he needs. The five warriors he needs to fight Goenitz.  
  
He sees a spirit ward form on the back round of an area. The forms of Kasumi and Chizuru appear before the ward. Soon Kasumi's form falls back into the ward and only Chizuru's form remains.  
  
Chizuru Kagura... The Holy Priest...  
  
Now there is a whirl of shadows across the grounds, the ward sinks into it. He sees the forms of his cousin Iori, Krauser, and Geese rise from the shadow. Soon, the forms of Krauser and Geese fall back into the shadow. Only Iori's form remains standing on the shadow.  
  
Iori Yagami... The Hero of Darkness...  
  
Now a pillar of light shoots through the shadows. The forms of Kasumi, Kyo, Kima, and Saffron are seen. The light intensifies and the forms of Kasumi, Kima, and Saffron fade into the light. Soon, only Kyo's form stands in the light.  
  
Kyo Kusanagi... The Hero of Light...  
  
The light soon fades away and weapons seem to form from the ground. Swords, shields, lances, maces, daggers, armor, and other such items appear all over the ground. Soon, the forms of Kima, Mousse, Mr. Big, and Billy stand on these weapons. But the forms of Mousse, Mr. Big, and Billy break apart into smaller weapons. Only Kima's form stands proudly on the pile of weapons.  
  
Kima... The Weapons Master...  
  
Now the weapons start to melt, the metals form into statues on top of bases with writing. The plaque of Terry's statue says, "The Lonely Wolf". The plaque of Geese's statue says, "The Immortal Geese Howard". The plaque of Ryo's statue says, "The Invincible Dragon". The plaque of Krauser's statue says, "The Emperor of Darkness". Soon, the statues of Geese, Ryo, and Krauser break apart into chunks of metal. Only Terry's statue stands.  
  
Terry Bogard... The Eternal Legend...  
  
Soon Terry's statue falls... And all the pieces form into one big statue. The statue is of a basic male human shape, no real detail. On the plaque it says, "The Fallen Champion". Soon, all starts to go dark, and then all turn to light.  
  
Ranma wakes up.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks around. He sees that Iori, Kima, Chizuru, and Kasumi are in his room, with many others standing outside.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Hey.  
  
Iori: Ranma... What happened?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): A little health boost...  
  
Kima: Health boost?  
  
Ranma: Yes.  
  
Chizuru: Care to elaborate?  
  
Ranma: Hmm... Sorry, I am not at liberty to do that.  
  
Ranma then gets up from the bed and flexes. The others stare wide-eyed at him.  
  
Iori: Woah...  
  
Kasumi (Wide-eyed): Oh my!  
  
Kima: What now Ranma? You seem okay at the moment.  
  
Ranma (Closes his eye, lets out a heavy sigh): Can I see my mom? Please.  
  
The other fighters move out of the way. Ranma walks around for a bit, but stops. Ranma turns around to face the other fighters.  
  
Ranma: Can someone please lead me to her?  
  
Iori: ... I'll take you. But you aren't going to like what you see...  
  
Ranma: I know. Terry told me what happened... But I have to see... It may be the last time I see her...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks at his mom. The sight breaks his heart. She is unconscious, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. The heart monitor beeps at a slow steady rate. Tears fall from Ranma's eyes.  
  
Ranma: ... She's truly dying, isn't she?  
  
Iori (Closes his eyes to stop the tears from coming): Yes... She is dying, according to their standards.  
  
Ranma: Any chance that she will survive?  
  
Iori: The doctors say there is a slim chance, but we shouldn't get hopeful.  
  
Ranma walks up to his mother. He places his left hand over hers, and closes his eyes.  
  
Ranma: Mom... Thank you for everything... You have done so much for me in the little time I got to know you... And I thank you for that... Please live... For me... I don't want you to die before we can all be together again. That means you, Lechan, Iori, and me... I just want us as a family one last time...  
  
Ranma stays like that awhile, as if giving silent prayer for her safety. When Ranma opens his eyes, he swears he can see that her mouth slightly curled upwards. Ranma smiles. He knows that even though she can't express herself directly, she can hear him. Iori places his hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Iori: What now?  
  
Ranma: Ryugenzawa...  
  
Iori: ... So... You are going to go through with it.  
  
Ranma (Smirks): But of course! I love Lechan, and I will get her back. You'll see. After all, I need you there with me.  
  
Iori (Smirks, folds his arms across his chest): You asking for help?  
  
Ranma: Yes.  
  
Iori (Smiles wickedly): When do we start?  
  
Suddenly Chizuru comes into the room, dragging Kyo behind her.  
  
Kyo: OWWIES! I STILL HURT!  
  
Chizuru (To Kyo): Quiet! This is a hospital. (Faces Ranma). Ranma, allow Kyo, Iori, and I to help you. You are up against the Hakkeshu, and you will need the Shingi Trioca!  
  
Ranma: Good. I needed you three anyway.  
  
Chizuru, Iori, and Kyo: HUH?  
  
Ranma: Chizuru, you were still conscious near the end of the fight. You remember what Goenitz said about me gathering five warriors.  
  
Chizuru: Yes I do remember that... But not too clearly...  
  
Ranma: I need five warriors. The Warriors are The Heroes of Light and Darkness, the Holy Priest, the Eternal Legend, and the Weapons Master. I know who they are. They are you, Kyo, Iori, Terry, and Kima. Those are the five I know I need to help me. So please Chizuru. Help me stop them.  
  
Chizuru (Without hesitation): I will. My clan has pledged itself to stop the Orochi, and I actually abetted it by holding the tournament. I shall help you as best as I can, for I have to make up for my past mistakes.  
  
Ranma: Thank you.  
  
Kyo: BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!  
  
Ranma & Chizuru: SHUT UP!  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma talked to Terry and Kima. Surprisingly both are very willing to help Ranma. Terry took a little time to say Good-bye to his friends, and they are now heading towards the hospital lobby. But a certain group heads up the elevator to meet them.  
  
Genma, Soun, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, and Taro: RANMA!!!  
  
Ranma: Sigh... It's them again.  
  
Soun: NO MORE EXCUSES RANMA! YOU WILL MARRY AKANE!  
  
Genma: BOY, I AM TIRED OF YOU RUNNING OFF! NOW YOU WILL REPAY ME FOR RAISING YOU BY MARRYING AKANE!!!  
  
Akane: MARRY ME RANMA! THE BITCH IS GONE, AND THERE'S NOTHING TO KEEP US APART!  
  
Nabiki: You can't escape this time Saotome. It's time you came back home and paid your dues.  
  
Kuno, Mousse, Taro, and Ryoga: RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Kodachi (Twirls her ribbon): OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!  
  
All these people keep babbling on and on about how Ranma owes them, that they own Ranma, or that Ranma made their lives hell so he has to die. Ranma clutches the sides of his head, trying to block out all the talk of these idiots. Nabiki walks up to him.  
  
Nabiki: ARE YOU LISTENING!? (Grabs Ranma's wrist). You are coming back home right now mister! You got A LOT of things you owe us for. Now you are going to marry Akane, and we are going to live together once again!  
  
Akane: YEAH YOU JERK! IT'S TIME WE GOT THIS OVER WITH!  
  
Soun and Genma: HERE, HERE!  
  
Iori feels like going Blood Riot on all these idiots, but he notices something. Ranma's smiling... But it's a smile that mimics Iori's own demeaning smirk. One that he uses when he fights opponents far weaker than himself.  
  
Iori knows they're screwed.  
  
Ranma (Looks Nabiki directly in the eye): Nabiki. You do realize that I know it was you that gave Goenitz all that info, right?  
  
Nabiki: SO!? He got rid of that bitch didn't he? Now you have nothing to hold you back. So you are coming along home with... URK!  
  
Ranma lifts Nabiki off of the ground. His hand closed on her jugular with a steel grip. Nabiki's eyes are wide with fear. Ranma has NEVER stood up to her before. And ESPECIALLY not with violence. She stares at Ranma with pure unadulterated fear.  
  
Ranma: Because of you Leona was kidnapped. Because of you Kyo has an even sicker fascination with 'Ranko'. Because of you, my time in Nerima was made worse because you wanted to make a fast buck. (Tears start to form in eyes). Because of you my mom is dying. I never struck at you before because back then I didn't hit girls. But now I've seen that you should NEVER underestimate your opponent because of their gender. I cannot forgive for all your misgivings against my family and me. So forgive me for the clichéd saying, but... NABIKI TENDO, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL!!!  
  
Ranma then tosses Nabiki to the ground. She massages her throat and tries to catch her breath. Ranma makes his way towards the window.  
  
Nabiki: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE SAOTOME! YOU ARE MINE! YOU HEAR ME!? I OWN YOUR ASS!  
  
Ranma turns to her with a deadly glare. Iori has a feeling he knows what's going to happen and smirks.  
  
Ranma: I was... This is only a third story window, and the jump won't do me any harm.  
  
Ranma then stars moving toward Nabiki. A darkness to his aura seems to grow, as he gets closer to her.  
  
Ranma: Are you afraid of me?  
  
Iori's smirk widens when he hears Ranma say that.  
  
Ranma: Well... Are you? You should be.  
  
Nabiki (Steels herself): You can't intimidate me Saotome. You're playing my game, and I always win.  
  
Ranma (Eyes her with a cold stare): Then we'll play mine... Martial arts...  
  
Ranma grabs Nabiki by the back of her neck. He smashes her face into the wall a few times and then tosses her at the window. She breaks through the glass and falls three stories. Everyone stares in horror at what Ranma did. Iori is the first one to speak.  
  
Iori: Now THAT was showing backbone...  
  
Ranma: Hm hm hm hm... Heh heh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Now all the other Nerima cast starts to move away from Ranma. He is no longer what they expected of the martial artist. He never attacked Nabiki before, and now he just threw her out of a third story window. He gathers his Orochi flame in his hand, his face a mask of insanity.  
  
Ranma: DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!  
  
When the smoke cleared, the scene was one that makes the Battle of Normandy seem tame in comparison. It will be a loooooooooong while before any of them try to attack or boss around Ranma again...  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma, Chizuru, Iori, Kyo, Terry, and Kima stand outside of the hospital.  
  
Iori: That was quite impressive. I'm proud of you Ranma.  
  
Ranma: What can I say? Because of them, my mom is dying and Leona got kidnapped...  
  
Ranma's eyes widen when he sees Heidern, Ralf, and Clark walk up to him.  
  
Ranma: Hello Commander Heidern...  
  
Heidern: Saotome...  
  
Ranma: Yes sir?  
  
Heidern: Can this old soldier come along?  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): Sorry sir. I am supposed to bring five warriors with me. Anything else might have drastic consequences... I'm sorry.  
  
Heidern (Lets out a heavy sigh and looks at Ranma): Ranma...  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Heidern: Please... Bring Leona back safely. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her.  
  
Ranma: I will sir. I have every intention of bringing her back safe.  
  
Heidern (Smirks): Good. Or else you would have to deal me.  
  
Ranma (Smirks): Duly noted sir...  
  
Heidern (Salutes Ranma): Good luck to you Ranma. Good luck to all of you.  
  
Ralf and Clark: BUT SIR! IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS HOOLIGAN THAT SHE'S IN...  
  
Heidern (Glares at them): Well this "hooligan" as you put it has the best chance of rescuing her. SO SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! We are staying in Japan until we get word of what happens. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!?!  
  
Ralf and Clark: Yes sir!  
  
Heidern: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Ralf and Clark: YES SIR!!!  
  
Ranma smirks as he sees Heidern walk off with his two stooges. This in a sense gives Ranma hope. Hope because Heidern trusts Ranma to bring Leona back. And he does have every intention of doing just that. After all, Leona is the most important person to him. He would give up his life in a heartbeat to save her...  
  
But if he will have to remains to be seen...  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 35  
  
Next Time: Ranma and the gang head out to Ryugenzawa... And a familiar face to the Ranma cast makes an unexpected return... Plus... Someone is following them...  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	36. Ryugenzawa... Watch Your Step...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 36: Ryugenzawa… Watch Your Step…  
  
A train speeding along its tracks in the middle of the night. A train that isn't frequently   
used by people. For this train goes to only on destination and back. Ryugenzawa. And   
people have heard the stories about how that place is filled with monsters. The only ones   
on the train are the Conductor and his seven passengers. Six of them happen to be Ranma   
and his 'Five Warriors'.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks out the window of the train. The only thing on his mind on the moment is   
getting Leona back. He loves her, and he doesn't know what his life would be like without   
her. A solitary tear rolls down his cheek when he thinks about what happened to Leona the   
last time they were together. That bastard Goenitz hurt her. A vision of Leona's face   
appears in from of him. He reaches out to it, to caress her cheek, but it disappears. Ranma   
makes a silent vow that he WILL get Leona back and that he will kick Goenitz's ass for   
what he's done to all of them.  
  
Chizuru steals glances at Ranma. This boy has impressed her a lot since the Finals in the   
King of Fighters '98 Tournament. He has acted very mature and calm. The only thing   
destroying Ranma's seemingly peaceful image was the sadness and rage he felt as his loved   
ones were hurt and he couldn't help. She realizes that maybe Ranma isn't that bad a guy…   
Maybe…  
  
Kyo fidgets in his seat. He got seated next to Iori since Chizuru INSISTED on sitting in   
their assigned seats, even though they basically have the whole train to themselves. Kyo   
remembers how Iori easily kicked his ass in the finals; so he does not feel at ease being   
next to the man that would rip his head off as soon as look at him.  
  
Iori looks at the squeamish Kyo and considers tearing the fool's head off. But then he   
remembers that they 'need' him at the moment so he concentrates on suppressing his urges   
to tear Kyo limb from limb.  
  
Kima looks at Ranma, and wonders how he can handle all this. He has shown remarkable   
self-control… Well… That was until he saw the Nerima Crew again… But they deserved   
what they got, ignoring his feelings and mocking his pain the way they did.  
  
Terry looks out the window and thinks of Mary. He hopes he'll come back to her after this.   
Then he looks at Iori and wonders when Iori is going to tear Kyo's head off.  
  
(------)  
  
The seventh passenger sits in the car behind the one with Ranma and his 'merry' crew of   
fighters. This seventh passenger happens to be no other then that master of the pole   
himself, BILLY KANE… Who seems to be coming down with a cold since the passenger   
car he's in is not heated during the cold night.  
  
Billy: ACHOO!!!! SNIFF! Damn Geese… WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO   
FOLLOW THEM!?!?  
  
Billy's cell phone rings. Billy answers it.  
  
Billy: Hello?  
  
Geese: I heard that.  
  
Billy: EEP! HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!?  
  
Geese: … That is a secret. Anyway, keep track of Ranma. I am curious as to how he'll   
be able to face the other Hakkeshu now that his power isn't being sealed.  
  
Billy: … You want me to follow them into battle?   
  
Geese: Yes.  
  
Billy: … BUT I MIGHT GET KILLED!!!  
  
Geese: That's a risk I'm willing to take. Well Billy, don't call back until this is over. Bye.  
  
Billy stares wide-eyed at his cell phone.  
  
Billy: …………………………… Crap.  
  
(------)  
  
The train makes it to its destination. Kyo is the first one to disembark from the train,   
screaming something about sweet freedom from the accursed Yagami. The others get off   
shortly afterwards, followed by Billy wearing a black trench coat with the collar up,   
Groucho Marx glasses, and a rainbow wig. A group of people come out of a small building   
next the small train station to greet them.  
  
People: Hello, and welcome to Ryugenzawa. We are the Tourist Bureau of Ryugenzawa.   
We wish you good luck when you spend your time here. Please spend at the gift-shop as   
well.  
  
Iori (Sweat-drops): Gift-shop?  
  
Tourist Bureau: THAT'S RIGHT! We would like for you to spend time at the gift-shop.  
  
Ranma: Sorry, but we're not here to…  
  
Chizuru and Kima run past Ranma and look at the souvenir-stand.  
  
Chizuru & Kima: These googly-eyed rocks are sooooooooooo adorable. And look at these   
googly-eyed pieces of wood!  
  
All the guys sweat-drop so more.  
  
(------)  
  
After wasting two straight hours at the 'gift-shop', our heroes make their way into the   
forest, with Kyo and Iori acting as the pack-mules, by carrying large bags of souvenirs the   
girls bought.  
  
Kyo: This sucks…  
  
Iori: For once, I agree with you…  
  
This causes Chizuru and Kima to smack Kyo and Iori in the back of their heads.  
  
Kyo & Iori: OW!  
  
The group notices the chuckling of the man in the cheap coat, crappy Groucho Marx   
glasses, and clown wig behind them. Ranma smirks.  
  
Ranma: Hi Billy!  
  
Billy face-faults as the other fighters go wide-eyed. Billy then takes gets up and takes off   
the glasses and wig.  
  
Billy: HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?   
  
Ranma: You didn't do anything to hide your aura… And your disguise was pretty crappy   
too…  
  
Billy face-faults again.  
  
Ranma (Picks Billy up by the collar of his coat): Look you; I do not need you coming   
along. If I bring more people then necessary, then Leona may get hurt because I didn't   
follow instructions that that bastard Goenitz left me before he ran off. DO YOU   
UNDERSTAND!?   
  
Billy (Teary-eyed): But… But… THE BOSS WILL KILL ME FOR NOT FOLLOWING   
HIS ORDERS!   
  
Ranma lets out a heavy sigh. Iori and Kyo run up to Billy and drop all the packages on   
him.  
  
Billy (Under the weight): … Ow…  
  
Ranma (Looks at Iori and Kyo): WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?  
  
Iori: Simple really. If Billy WANTS to come along, he can carry all the stuff, and leave   
the fighting to the 'men'.  
  
Billy: Oh… You mean Chizuru and Kima are men too?   
  
This earns Billy a well-deserved beat-down by the hands of Chizuru and Kima. This goes   
on for a bit, until an irritable Ranma gets their attention.  
  
Ranma: WILL YOU STOP BEATING BILLY, AND GET A MOVE ON? WE HAVE   
TO SAVE LEONA!  
  
Chizuru & Kima (Blush): Sorry.  
  
Billy (As he lies on the ground under sacks of souvenirs): I can't feel my spleen…  
  
Iori (Stares at Billy): Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
The group heads deeper into the forest, at one point while walking the ground underneath   
Kyo gives way and he falls into a pit. He staggers in it for a bit until 20 or so good-sized   
rocks fall from a nearby tree, and pummel Kyo. The fighters stare at the bruised form of   
Kyo.  
  
Kyo: It hurts… It hurts…  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Watch out for monster traps… They're all around   
this place.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Chizuru (Looks at Kyo): I think we'll need someone to carry Kyo.  
  
Chizuru, Ranma, Kima, and Terry look at Billy who is trying to carry all the souvenirs, and   
then at Iori.  
  
Iori: HA HA HA HA… (Eyes widen). HUH? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
(------)  
  
Ten minutes later, Iori grumbles about how it's unfair that he has to carry Kyo aka the   
'dead-weight' across his back, and imagines throwing Kyo's unconscious form over the   
nearest cliff. This causes Iori to start laughing again, but Kima holds her sword to his   
throat.  
  
Kima: Not another God damned laugh from you, okay?  
  
Iori (Stares at the sword in Kima's hand): … Okay…  
  
Billy: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
All the people stare at Billy. Kima then charges at Billy, who can now seem to do the mile-  
run, even with 100+ lbs of souvenirs tied to his back. The others then just stare as the   
receding forms of Kima chasing Billy into the horizon. Then Ranma sharply turns his head   
to smirking Iori.  
  
Ranma: I know what you're thinking, so DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!  
  
Iori (Stares at Ranma): … Wuss.  
  
Suddenly the fighters her Kima shriek in the distance. They start running the direction they   
saw her chase Billy. When they get to a clearing they see Billy had fallen into one of the   
monster traps and they see Kima checking over a young man who had apparently fallen   
into one-too-many monster traps. The boy is wearing a blue hakama shirt and brown   
hakama pants. He has a white bandana tied around his forehead, and he has short, dark-  
brown hair. Ranma recognizes the guy instantly when he sees the guy is still grasping a   
push broom.  
  
Ranma: Shinnosuke…  
  
Terry: What was that?  
  
Ranma: Shinnosuke. The guy's name is Shinnosuke… He takes care of the Ryugenzawa   
forest along with his Grandfather… Sigh… We better bring him back… He doesn't look   
like he's up to living much longer…  
  
So Ranma takes the unconscious Shinnosuke, and Ranma walks in the direction he thinks   
Shinnosuke's home is.  
  
(------)  
  
Halfway there, Shinnosuke's eyes open, and he gets himself off of Ranma.  
  
Shinnosuke: Who are you?   
  
Ranma: It's me, Ranma. Don't you remember? … (Eyes widen). Oh yeah… You   
don't… You have the worst memory.  
  
Shinnosuke: Listen all of you, go home! This place is filled with monster traps and…  
  
Shinnosuke suddenly breaks through the ground, and is caught in a small pit. Then a group   
of rocks falls from a nearby tree and land on top of Shinnosuke…  
  
Ranma: … Idiot…  
  
Iori: Just how many God damned traps are there around here?  
  
Terry: Beats me…  
  
(------)  
  
Finally the group makes it to the small one-story house where Shinnosuke lives. Ranma   
knocks on the door. He hears someone say, "Come in" from inside. Ranma walks in to see   
Shinnosuke's grandfather lying on a futon. The old man moves his head to the side and   
looks at Ranma carrying his unconscious grandson across his back.  
  
Old man: Ah… So you came back…  
  
Ranma: Yep… Thought I'd drop off Shinnosuke.  
  
Old man: Ah yes… Shin-boy can be quite bothersome…  
  
Suddenly, Shinnosuke wakes up again and makes it to his feet.  
  
Old man: Ah, Shinnosuke, welcome back to the world of the living.  
  
Shinnosuke (Stares at his grandfather): ………… Do I know you?  
  
Shinnosuke's grandfather slowly lifts himself of off the futon, winds up his fist and…  
  
Old man: MEGATON PUNCH!!!  
  
!!!  
  
With that, the old man's fist is embedded in Shinnosuke's face; the back-round's covered   
in the rotating color pattern of red, yellow, and orange, with big white kanji in the back-  
round that means "Megaton Punch" when translated. The old man then lowers himself   
back onto the futon as the fighters stare at this.  
  
Terry (Thinks): That move is probably as powerful as my Burn Knuckle…  
  
Ranma: Uh, sir, can I ask you a favor?  
  
Old man (Turns his head to Ranma): What is it boy?  
  
Ranma: May I borrow the Unicorn Mongoose Horn?  
  
The other fighters stare at Ranma for a bit.  
  
Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Billy, Terry, and Kyo: … Unicorn Mongoose Horn?  
  
Ranma: Yes. It is the 'natural enemy' of the Orochi. It's basically a mongoose with a   
horn on its head. The sound made by blowing into the horn can put the Orochi to sleep.   
(Turns back to the old man). Anyway, may I please borrow it? It's really important to us   
at the moment.  
  
Old man: Sure.  
  
The old man gets off his futon, goes to his stacked drawer cabinet, and pulls out a plate   
with white dust and a strap on it.  
  
Old man (Hands Ranma the plate): Here you go.  
  
Ranma (Wide-eyed): WHAT HAPPENED!?!?  
  
Old man: Sigh… It was a bit over a week ago, Shinnosuke was outside cleaning…  
  
----  
  
Shinnosuke brushes the ground around the outside of the house.  
  
Shinnosuke: This will take forever… I need to clean this up quickly.  
  
Suddenly the winds pick up at a tremendous pace, blowing the excess dust and bit of   
garbage away from the building.  
  
Shinnosuke (Stares at the now clean area): … Well that was convenient…  
  
Male voice: Excuse me…  
  
Shinnosuke looks behind him to see a large group. One's a large man with strange colored   
hair, being white and gray with blonde highlights on top, while black on the side, wearing a   
blue military-style coat, a woman with blue hair in a green combat outfit slung over his   
shoulder, and three items under his other arm. There's a large man with blonde hair and his   
right eye is completely red in color; with two women dressed similarly but one has a   
blonde hair and wears a white jacket while the other has reddish brown hair and wears a   
dark red jacket; slung over his shoulders. There's a large man with white hair, a woman   
with violet hair, and a boy with dark red hair, all dressed in a similar color scheme. The   
final person is also a large man, dressed all in black, with hair that is blonde on top and   
black on the sides. The large man with the items under his arm and blue haired woman on   
his shoulder steps up to Shinnosuke.  
  
Man: Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the horn made from a unicorn   
mongoose happens to be?  
  
Shinnosuke: Hmm… I think so… (Thinks for a bit). No, sorry. I forgot where it is.   
Maybe you should ask my grandfather. (Turns to the house). Grandfather, we have   
company.  
  
Old man (Walking out of the house): Hold on, I'm here… (Turns to the large group).   
Now, who are you and what can I do for you?  
  
Man: You may call me "Kamikaze" for now. And, what I want is to see the Unicorn   
Mongoose Horn.  
  
Old man: That's it? You just want to see it? Well, that not bad at all. Here, let me show   
you.  
  
The old man walks back into the house to retrieve the "Unicorn Mongoose Horn". He   
comes out and holds it in his hand, giving a brief history of the little horn.  
  
Old man: You see, this whistle is made from the horn of a Unicorn Mongoose, a creature   
that hasn't existed in over 800 years, because it was a rare creature and hunters sent it into   
extinction. This horn has been in my family for over 30 generations, its sound makes a   
beautiful note that can echo for a 100 mile radius and…  
  
Kamikaze (Interrupts): Is this the same horn that has the affect of putting those of Orochi   
blood into a forced hibernation?  
  
Old man (Surprised): Uh… Why yes… How did you know that?  
  
Kamikaze (Smiles): May I see that whistle a bit closer?  
  
Old man: Sure, I don't see why not.  
  
The old man hands "Kamikaze" the whistle. The man takes a look at it and smiles. He   
then closes his hand and crushes the horn. The old man and his grandson Shinnosuke's   
eyes bulge.  
  
Old man & Shinnosuke: WHAT!?!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?  
  
Kamikaze (Opens his hand and lets the dust particles and strap of the whistle fall to the   
ground): Just getting rid of something before it becomes a problem down the line.  
  
Shinnosuke: YOU BASTARD!  
  
Shinnosuke rushes at "Kamikaze", but the large man with white hair steps in front of   
Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke smashes his push broom onto the large white-hared man's   
collarbone, breaking his broom in two. Shinnosuke then stared wide-eyed at his broken   
broom.  
  
Shinnosuke: What the? …  
  
White-haired man: That tickled…  
  
The white-haired man then does an uppercut, and sends Shinnosuke flying.  
  
Kamikaze: Now… If you'd be so kind old man…  
  
Old man (Scowls and sweats): What do you want you ruffians?  
  
Kamikaze: Now, if you want us to spare your life, you will lead us to your "Spring of   
Life". I have three 'friends' that are in need of it.  
  
The old man is reluctant, but he agrees. He leads them to a pool in the back. Once there,   
"Kamikaze" hands the blue-haired girl that was on his shoulders to the violet-haired   
woman, and he hands the three items to the dark red-haired boy. The man takes a few   
amethyst gems out of his pocket, crushes them in his hand, and lets the particles of the   
gems fall into the water. Suddenly winds pick up, and start to stir the waters. "Kamikaze"   
starts to speak in a language the old man doesn't understand. Soon, the pool is giving off a   
miasma of violet colored energy. "Kamikaze" then turns to face the red-eyed man,   
carrying the two unconscious, similarly dressed women.  
  
Kamikaze: Toss them in.  
  
The red-eyed man complies and tosses the two unconscious women in. The pool starts to   
glow. Then the women break through the waters, both glowing a violet color, and   
coughing up water.  
  
Blonde: COUGH! HACK! WHAT THE HELL!?!?  
  
Brunette: DAMN IT! WHO THE F*CK DID THAT!?!?  
  
Kamikaze: Feel better?   
  
Blonde & Brunette (Look at "Kamikaze"): GOENITZ! WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Goenitz: Well, if this makes you feel any better; you are now truly alive.  
  
Blonde & Brunette: "Truly alive"?  
  
Goenitz: Look at the sign next to the spring.  
  
The Blonde and Brunette turn to see a sign that says, "Spring of Life". They turn to each   
other, tears of joy in their eyes.  
  
Blonde: Vice…  
  
Vice: Yes Mature? …  
  
Mature: You know what this means, don't you?  
  
Vice: I sure do…  
  
Mature & Vice: WE'RE FREE!!!  
  
Vice and Mature start dancing around while in the spring, neither noticing the violet   
colored aura around them that is now dying down. They get out of the spring and start   
beating on the red-eyed man.  
  
Vice & Mature: TAKE THIS! ! AND THIS! ! AND SOME OF   
THIS YOU PIRATE HAKKESHU WANNABE!!! ! ! !   
! !  
  
After five minutes of this, the white-haired man and the large man in black manage to pull   
Vice and Mature off the red-eyed man. Goenitz walks up to the red-eyed man.  
  
Goenitz: How're you feeling Rugal?  
  
Rugal (On ground, in pain): Ow…  
  
Goenitz: Don't worry it will soon be over…  
  
Goenitz then punts Rugal into the Spring of Life. Rugal doesn't seem to come up, even   
after three minutes…  
  
Goenitz: … Well… He's dead; let's go…  
  
Goenitz turns away, when the violet glowing form of Rugal slowly stands up from the   
waters of the spring.  
  
Rugal: I LIVE AGAIN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! (Eyes Vice and   
Mature hatefully). And NOW, I shall give you two Orochi WHORES all you've   
deserved…  
  
Rugal starts to stalk up to Vice and Mature. For once the girls actually seem afraid of   
him… That is until the ground gives way underneath Rugal, he falls into a small pit, and   
30 or so, good-sized rocks fall from a nearby tree and land on top of Rugal. They all stare   
at Rugal's unconscious form.  
  
Vice: … Now THAT was unexpected…  
  
Mature: But still, oh so delightful to watch…  
  
----  
  
Ranma and his crew stare at the old man. Ranma lets out a slight sigh of depression.   
Goenitz knew about the horn and got rid of it before they could use it. Ranma is also   
afraid. He knows Leona is still with them. Ranma then asks another question.  
  
Ranma: Sir, what happened to them after that?  
  
Old man: Well, the man called "Goenitz" had that white-haired fellow carry that "Rugal"   
person. They walked off in a northeastern direction. And in that direction is…  
  
Ranma: The man spring that feeds the "Spring of Life", correct?  
  
Old man: Yes.  
  
Ranma sighs for a bit and places his hand over his face, thinking about the next course of   
action… Until Billy interrupts his train of thought.  
  
Billy: If you don't mind, can I put these souvenirs down? THEY'RE HEAVY!!!  
  
Old man: Why yes, you can put them down by the side of the house. Shinnosuke, help this   
person.  
  
Shinnosuke goes to help Billy bring all the crap Chizuru and Kima bought outside. Ranma   
then looks at Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Terry, and Kyo who is starting to regain consciousness.  
  
Kyo: My head hurts… Where are we?  
  
Ranma: Everyone, listen up. I don't know what we'll face when we get there. I have a   
few ideas, but I can tell you that you do NOT want to know. So please, bare with me. I   
need your help with this. So please, I need to know if you will give this your all. Because   
any mistake could mean your doom.  
  
Iori (Mutters): And people say I'm morbid…  
  
Kima (Elbows Iori in his chest): Insensitive jerk.  
  
Iori: Ouch.  
  
Ranma: Please, stop fighting, all of you. We will need to work as a team. And if you're   
not capable, we'll be doomed. So please, I know this will be asking a lot, but put aside   
your differences, for at least until this is over, okay?  
  
Most of the fighters are then quiet for a bit, but they eventually agree to it; seeing as how   
this is very important to Ranma.  
  
(------)  
  
Shinnosuke is now leading the group to the cave where the waters that flow into the   
"Spring of Life" come from. They are now in a large forested are, with grasses that reach   
up to their necks. A large flying squirrel flies overhead, scaring the crap out of the fighters   
that are not familiar with the place.  
  
Terry: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Kima: It… It looked like a flying squirrel…  
  
Chizuru: But… Flying squirrels aren't THAT big!  
  
Billy (In a Bullwinkle-like voice): Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat.  
  
Iori smacks Billy in the back of the head.  
  
Iori: Bad joke Billy. BAD JOKE!  
  
Billy (Mutters as he rubs the back of his head): Like yours are any better…  
  
Iori ignores Billy and the group continues traveling through Ryugenzawa.  
  
(------)  
  
The group stops by a waterfall to rest. Terry takes off his cap and shakes some of the sweat   
from it. Billy takes off his bandana and wrings it, getting the sweat out of it. Kima takes   
off the heavier part of her armor, trying to cool down. Chizuru actually takes off the top   
part of her robe and reveals she wears a black t-shirt underneath. Iori takes off his shoes   
and rubs his feet and looks at Ranma and Shinnosuke.  
  
Iori: Just how much farther? This place feels like a God damned jungle. And my feet are   
killing me from all this god damned walking.  
  
Ranma: Wow… The great Iori bitching… This is an historic event.  
  
Iori grumbles under his breath. He then sees Kyo swimming in the large pool by the   
waterfall.  
  
Kyo: THIS IS GREAT! COME ON GUYS! YOU SHOULD TRY IT!   
  
Shinnosuke: YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!   
  
Kyo: Why? It's refreshing, and…  
  
Suddenly, a HUGE platypus appears behind Kyo. Kyo tries to swim away, but the   
platypus just swipes it's tail at Kyo, sending the boy flying back onto the 'beach' that   
surrounds the pool pf water the water fall flows into.  
  
Kyo (Face-down on the ground): ……… Ow…  
  
Iori (Stares at Kyo for a bit, then goes into his 'trademarked' laughter): Hm hm hm hm,   
heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kyo: Can this day get any worse?  
  
Suddenly, the shadow of a HUGE bird appears from over head. Soon, a sound similar to   
that of a bomb being dropped can be heard. Ranma, Shinnosuke, Iori, Kima, Terry, Billy,   
and Chizuru run for cover. Kyo slowly gets up to see a large projectile shape coming down   
towards him…  
  
!!!   
  
(------)  
  
The fighters have continued on their way, FAR FROM Kyo, who now reeks of bird crap.   
Kyo mutters about how this has been his worst day ever. Iori just keeps chuckling to   
himself, wanting to remember this day for the rest of his life.  
  
Soon however, they make it too the outside of a large hill, which looks like stuff had burst   
through the top of it a long time ago. The cave opening looks like the jaws of a huge beast,   
ready to snap shut at any minute.  
  
The Heroes walk bravely inside, prepared for anything that could go wrong. However,   
they see Ranma is shocked.  
  
Ranma: IT'S GONE!  
  
Iori: What is?  
  
Ranma: The Orochi… You all see that large spring? (They nod their heads). Well,   
THAT is where the Orochi body sleeps… And… It's not there…  
  
Chizuru: So what do you think?   
  
Ranma: I think they took it… And before you ask, no… I don't know where they would   
have taken it…  
  
Kima (Looks around): This place is filled with a miasma of Orochi power… But, it   
seems… I'm not sure how to put it…  
  
Iori: "Stale".  
  
They all look at Iori.  
  
Iori: This miasma chocking the place has been here awhile… It could mean that it is a   
spell of some sort… One made awhile ago, and still in affect… Meaning…  
  
Ranma: Meaning whoever set it up, wanted it to be found?  
  
Iori (Nods his head): Correct. I get the feeling that if we find where this power is   
originating from…  
  
Ranma (Interrupts): We find the Hakkeshu, and Orochi…  
  
Chizuru pulls out a few wards from her pocket. She traces a kanji on the ground with her   
finger, and places the wards on top of it. She makes an intelligible chant, and the ward   
picks up into the air, amidst a golden light. The ward then flies further into the cave.  
  
Chizuru: Follow it!   
  
The group now starts running after the ward. They barely keep up with it, with all the   
twists, turns, and sudden changes in path the ward seems to do. Finally it stops and floats   
to the ground. The fighters see they are in a huge cavern with the cave. On the floor   
within this cavern is the symbol of Orochi apparently drawn in blood. With in the center of   
the symbol, there are the Sacred Treasures of the Shingi Trioca within a pillar of light that   
reaches from the floor to the top of the ceiling.  
  
Ranma: They set this up… But why?  
  
Kima looks around it for as bit, apparently studying it. She puts her hand on the ground   
near the symbol and closes her eyes, apparently studying the chi flow of it. She then looks   
at Ranma.  
  
Kima: This is some sort of temporal displacement.  
  
The rest of the group: A what?  
  
Kima (Shakes her head): Sigh… Let me put it this way. You ever heard of the 'astral   
plane'? That is, a plane of existence coinciding with our own?  
  
The group, with the exception of Chizuru shakes their heads.  
  
Kima: Well, let me put it this way. This little mark her, is like a portal, or a gate, to   
another plane of existence. Something like a 'pocket dimension'.  
  
Terry: A "pocket dimension"? Here?  
  
Kima: I think so… And where this will lead to exactly, I have no idea.  
  
Ranma: Indeed. But wherever it goes, it's safe to say that the other Hakkeshu are there.  
  
Chizuru: What now?  
  
Ranma: Simple. I'm going. Leona's there, and I WILL rescue her.  
  
Chizuru: WHY? YOU KNOW IT'S A TRAP!  
  
Ranma (Stares at Chizuru): Because… I love her. That is more than enough reason.  
  
Ranma walks up to the pillar of light radiating from the three Sacred Treasures of the   
Shingi Trioca. He instinctively places his hand on it; for some reason, the light doesn't   
burn him.  
  
Ranma: I am Ranma Saotome… The Tenth Hakkeshu… I have brought my five warriors   
with me. Allow me entry.  
  
Suddenly the pillar begins to shimmer, a neutral voice sounds from it.  
  
Voice: Enter, Ranma Saotome: The Tenth Hakkeshu, Terry Bogard: The Eternal Legend,   
Iori Yagami: The Hero of Darkness, Kyo Kusanagi: The Hero of Light, Chizuru Kagura:   
The Holy Priest, Kima: The Weapons Master, and Billy Kane: The Fallen Champion.  
  
Billy (Eyes widen): FALLEN CHAMPION!? WAIT A MINUTE I NEVER AGREED   
TO HELP!!!   
  
Suddenly, the light grows brighter, enveloping the cavern in a light with such an intensity   
they have to close their eyes.  
  
When the light dies down. Only Shinnosuke remains in the cavern with the symbol of   
Orochi and the three treasures.  
  
Shinnosuke: They're gone… (Stares at the pillar of light emanating from the treasures). I   
wish you people all good luck… I get the feeling you'll need it…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 36  
  
Next Time: Ranma and his warriors make it to plane of existence known only as "Orochi   
Space". Welcome to the world where the Hakkeshu have control… And we get to see   
Vice and Mature again!  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	37. Orochi Space: Lightning and Light Palace...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 37: Orochi Space: Lightning and Light   
Palaces  
  
Goenitz frowns. He feels the Tenth Hakkeshu has made it. And… He found the 'sixth   
warrior' with him. Goenitz was so sure that if Ranma even found out about the sixth, he   
would have chosen Krauser. Goenitz chuckles to himself, about how Ranma seems to have   
luck even greater than Kusanagi. That's something, considering Ranma's 'track-record' of   
luck he's had so far.  
  
Fate is funny at times…  
  
(------)  
  
Our group of heroes: Ranma, Iori, Kyo, Chizuru, Terry, Kima, and Billy fall through a   
huge vortex, without any site of exit in the horizon. This multicolored area of light seems   
to have them in a free-fall like state. How does the group take to it?  
  
Ranma (As he falls): WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
Kyo (Glomps Chizuru as he falls): SAVE ME!!!  
  
Chizuru (Bats Kyo off of her as she falls): DAMN IT KYO! !  
  
Kima (Glomps Iori as she falls): IORI, SAVE ME!!!  
  
Iori (Stares at Kima as he falls): ……… What?  
  
Terry (As he falls): YAHOO!!! THIS IS GREAT!  
  
Billy (As he falls): I'M GONNA HURL!!!  
  
Suddenly a hole of light open up beneath their falling forms. They all seem to have the   
same reaction.  
  
All the fighters: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kyo (Glomps Iori): SAVE ME!!!   
  
Iori: ACK!!! GET OFF OF ME YOU HENTAI FREAK!!!  
  
And the fighters fall into the light… To reappear through a hole in the sky of a strange   
area… Thus they continue to fall.  
  
Fighters: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Iori: DOESN'T THE FALLING STOP!?!?  
  
As if to answer Iori, they finally land… In a lake filled with cold water.  
  
!!!  
  
Of course, certain Jusenkyo curses take affect…  
  
Ranko & Iori (Gets out of the water): WHY THE HELL DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO   
BE COLD WATER!?!?  
  
Kyo (Glomps Ranko): RANKYO MY LOVE! YOU HAVE COME TO BE WITH YOUR   
KYO-SAMA!!!  
  
!!! !!!  
  
Ranma and Iori retract their fists from Kyo's face, and he falls back into the spring. No   
one seems to react to Iori now being a phoenix-man and Ranma being a girl, since they   
know of their curses. (Except for Kyo who still hasn't realized the truth about his   
"Rankyo").  
  
The fighters then get out of the lake, with Billy dragging the unconscious Kyo out. Iori   
and Ranko perform their Dark Thrust attack and heat the water with their Orochi fire. They   
jump in and the hot water changes them back into their original forms. They calmly step   
out of the water. Ranma then looks around.  
  
Ranma: Anyone know where… Or WHAT this place is?  
  
The fighters take a look at their surroundings. They seem to be in what looks like a park,   
except the sky is made of flowing energy in different shades of purple, higher up, he sees   
what is a pattern of floating landmasses that seemingly 'touch' the 'sky'. Ranma runs   
towards what looks like the edge of the park, and sees that they are just on a floating piece   
of land, and that the whole area of violet colored energy.  
  
Kima: What do you think Ranma?  
  
Ranma: I'm not sure…  
  
Terry: Well, one things for certain… (They others turn to face him). We're not in Kansas   
anymore.  
  
The fighters face-fault at Terry's bad joke. Terry just scratches the back of his head in   
embarrassment.  
  
Ranma (Gets up): Terry… That was bad…  
  
Terry: Yeah… Sorry… (Looks around, and sees a pedestal with nothin on it). Hey!   
What's that?  
  
Ranma and Terry then run up to inspect it. Ranma sees there's a plaque on it and reads it.  
  
Ranma: "What was once shall never be. What is to happen is only foreseen"… What the   
heck?  
  
Chizuru walks up to the plaque, and studies the encryption on the plaque. Her eyes then   
widen when she notices there seems to be six symbols on two of the left and right sides of   
the plaque, with a huge symbol of the Orochi underneath the encryption.  
  
Chizuru: Wait a minute. This is a puzzle… A sun… A moon… A phoenix… A wolf…   
A crane… And a monkey… Hmm… (Smiles). I GOT IT! I think we have to touch the   
symbol that corresponds with us. Kyo touch the sun, Iori touch the moon…  
  
Iori (Interrupts): Yeah, yeah, I think we get the idea…  
  
The six warriors touch their respective symbols, with Billy whining about how his is a   
stupid monkey… Nothing happens.  
  
Chizuru: I don't understand… Why didn't anything happen? (Eyes widen with   
realization). Wait. Ranma. Touch the symbol of the Orochi.  
  
Ranma then touches the symbol, the ground shakes, and a bridge formation forms from the   
edge of the floating piece of land they are on, to another piece of floating landmass.  
  
Ranma: Shall we get going?   
  
The other fighters nod their heads in agreement, and they start to fun across the bridge.  
  
(------)  
  
Once at the new land formation, they look around. It is a somewhat dry area, like desert,   
except it isn't hot. There seems to be dark clouds in the 'sky' above the landmass. Kima   
sees a sign about the size of an adult man made of silver with raised kanji of "inazuma" or   
"lightning" on it. The fighters can see what looks like a Catholic church on the horizon.  
  
Iori: So, we check out that church, right?  
  
Ranma: It's a start…  
  
Kyo: I'll lead the way! There's nothing I can do!  
  
Kyo takes a few steps inward towards the area and…  
  
!  
  
The fighters just stand there and stare in awe at the charred Kyo as he falls to the ground;   
his skin covered in ash, and his hair an afro.  
  
Kyo (On ground, charred): COUGH! HACK! Damn lightning…  
  
!  
  
Kyo (Looks like a piece of KFC extra-crispy): ……… Ow…  
  
Chizuru: That's odd… Lightning isn't supposed to strike the same place twice.  
  
!  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): Or three times for that matter…  
  
!  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops even more): ………… And definitely not four…  
  
Ranma, Terry, Kima, and Billy sweat drop, Kyo writhes on the ground in pain, and Iori…  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
After making a hundred-meter dash to the church to avoid being hit by lightning. Ranma   
literally kicks the door to the church open and the fighters run inside. They all breathe   
heavily to catch their breath.  
  
Terry: That… That was tiresome…  
  
Ranma: Yeah… But at least no one else got hit by lightning.  
  
!  
  
The fighters turn to look at the door. A now charred Kyo, his hair an afro and smoke rises   
from clothes walks inside.  
  
Kyo (Scowls): COUGH! Speak for yourself. HACK!  
  
Terry: … As Kasumi would put it, "Oh my!"  
  
Iori: Woah… Check this place out…  
  
The fighters take Iori's advice and look around. The place indeed looks like a 16th century   
European cathedral on the inside. The ceiling is high up, there are pews in a row, with   
what looks like a half-mile walking distance from the back to the altar. Lightning strikes   
outside close to the church, and the stained glass windows are illuminated. Ranma notices   
the pictures are not from the biblical stories of the New Testament… But they are of   
another deity…  
  
Ranma (In a low voice): Orochi…  
  
Chizuru: (Studies the stained glass windows): Yes… These are pictures of the Orochi on   
these windows…  
  
The fighters walk and study the windows. One shows a picture of a white colored Orochi   
with its eight heads cradling the earth. Another shows the Orochi looking 'sad' as is shows   
multiple images of humans cutting down trees, shooting at animals, mining mountains, and   
throwing wastes into the oceans. They look at one that is mostly blank, and the Orochi   
with it back turned, facing the blank part of the window. And the next is of the Orochi   
destroying a human village, except the Orochi is altered. Gone is the friendly appearance,   
and now it looks bigger, and more dangerous, with more defined jade scales, and sharper   
teeth. Next shows The Orochi surrounded by eight women tied to altars. The one after that   
shows two men and one woman; the two men have flames in their hands.  
  
Ranma: I'm beginning to notice a pattern here…  
  
Kima: Indeed. I think this is telling the tale of the Orochi.  
  
Iori: So? This isn't what we came here for. We need to find Leona or someone, or some   
sort of puzzle so we can continue.  
  
Suddenly organ music starts playing a funeral dirge.  
  
Billy (Sarcastic): That's comforting…  
  
Ranma: It sounds like it's coming from behind the altar.  
  
The crew walks up calmly to the altar, prepared for whatever may happen. What they   
didn't expect to find when they got there was a huge organ, with the tubes reaching to the   
top of the ceiling of the church. And the person playing it is…  
  
Ranma, Iori, Kima, Terry, Chizuru, Kyo, and Billy: VICE!!!  
  
Vice (Turns around): What? Were you expecting maybe Marilyn Monroe?  
  
Chizuru: OROCHI WHORE!!!  
  
Vice: HEY! This is my palace! If you aren't going to act nice, GET OUT!  
  
Ranma: Uh… "Palace"?  
  
Vice: Yeah, this area is attuned to the Hakkeshu of Lightning, namely me, and so I have   
control over this place?  
  
Ranma: Okay… So now what? Am I supposed to fight you or something?  
  
Vice: You're supposed to… But I don't wanna fight.  
  
Terry: Oh? And why not?   
  
Vice (Smiles): Because… (Eyes turn into little hearts). I LOVE IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Iori: Huh?   
  
Vice (Glomps Iori): IORI-SAMA!!! AT LAST WE CAN BE TOGETHER!!!  
  
Kima: HEY! LEAVE MY STUDENT ALONE!  
  
Vice (Glomps tightly on Iori): NO! IORI-SAMA AND I ARE MEANT TO BE   
TOGETHER!!!   
  
Kima (Grabs Iori's arm): Come one Iori, we're leaving!  
  
Vice (Grabs tightly onto Iori's other arm): NO! Iori-sama wants to be here with me!  
  
Kima: NO WAY SNAKE SLUT!   
  
Vice: YES WAY BIRD BITCH!  
  
Iori: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Vice & Kima (Demon head trick): NO!!!  
  
Iori (Low voice): … Okay... Just checking…  
  
Thus Vice and Kima play tug of war with Iori as the 'rope'.  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kyo: IT IS NOT FAIR! ALL WOMEN SHOULD BE FAWNING OVER ME!!!  
  
Vice and Kima each use a fist to punch Kyo in the face, then they go back to fighting over   
Iori.  
  
Chizuru: Now that he had coming…  
  
Billy: Yes indeedy…  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Vice (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Kima (Tugs on Iori): MINE!  
  
Iori: WILL YOU TWO STOP!? MY ARMS ARE KILLING ME HERE!!!  
  
Vice and Kima let go. Iori then flexes his arms, trying to get the feeling back into them.  
  
Iori: That's it; I'm leaving.  
  
Vice (Glomps onto Iori's leg): NO!  
  
Iori (Shakes his leg): ARGH! GET OFFA ME! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THOSE OLD   
PERVERTS!!!  
  
Vice (Teary eyed): But… But… SNIFF…  
  
Iori: Oh no, please don't…  
  
Vice: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IORI-SAMA HATES HIS VICE-  
CHAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma: Damn… She's almost as good as Soun at this… Almost…  
  
Iori (Frustrated): ARGH! I DON'T HATE YOU!!!  
  
Vice: SNIFF! Really?  
  
Iori: Yes, I don't hate…  
  
Vice (Glomps Iori): THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,   
THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK   
YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU IORI-SAMA, I AM FOREVER IN   
YOUR DEBT!!!  
  
Iori: … Whatever…  
  
Kima (Eyes Vice): Grr…  
  
Iori (Smirks): What's wrong Kima? Jealous?  
  
!  
  
Kima (Retracts fist from Iori's face): Not at all… "Iori-sama".  
  
Iori (With a black-eye and Vice glomping him): Note to self… Don't piss Kima off…  
  
(------)  
  
And thus, Vice has joined the group, all the while, clasped onto Iori's left arm, and Kima,   
in retaliation, clasped onto Iori's right arm. At least Vice was kind enough to take the time   
to explain where they are, and why she was helping the other Hakkeshu in the first place.  
  
Ranma: Okay, this is confusing… Can you tell me one more time?   
  
Vice: Sigh… Okay… But just one more time. This is "Orochi Space", a 'pocket   
dimension' where the Orochi was imprisoned by The Shingi Trioca over 1800 years ago.   
Here the Orochi's influence has control, so in turn each land is connected to one of the   
Hakkeshu. That means that each landmass here has a 'palace' in it, that corresponds to the   
Hakkeshu whose element has the greatest influence over the landmass. To connect each   
land, one has to defeat or appease the Hakkeshu of that land and then go through a 'trial'.   
Each trial is different. Some using the mind, some using physical strength, some using the   
spirit, and others being a combination of two or a combination of all three.  
  
Ranma: Okay, that explains a lot… So… Is that why the lightning has stopped striking   
us?   
  
Vice: Yes. I have complete control in my 'realm', so you don't have to worry.  
  
Kyo: I don't believe you.  
  
Vice smiles, points at Kyo, the sky goes dark again, and…  
  
!!!  
  
Kyo (Charred): … Okay… COUGH! I believe you…  
  
Vice (Smiles even wider): Good…  
  
(------)  
  
After walking a bit more through the desert-like area, the group makes it to an area that has   
five rings, and eight stone statue Orochi heads with their jaws open.  
  
Ranma: What do we have to do?  
  
Vice: That's easy. Put the ring in the mouths of five Orochi head statues. You get it in the   
right five, and the next bridge forms.  
  
Iori: So it's basically, finding the right pattern?  
  
Vice: Yep.  
  
Chizuru: Do you know it?  
  
Vice: Of course I do! I set up this trial. A trial of memorization!  
  
Terry: Okay… Can you please do this then?  
  
Vice: Sure. Whatever…  
  
Vice stick a ring in the first, second, fifth, sixth, and eighth statue heads' mouths. The   
statues' mouths clamp shut on the rings, and they sink into the ground. The third, fourth,   
and seventh statue heads, then grow in length, seemingly coming alive. They shoot out   
towards the next landmass and they bite down onto it. Their necks make the stairs to the   
next piece of floating land.  
  
Vice: Now was that cool, or what?  
  
Kyo (Mutters): More like, "or what"…  
  
!!!  
  
A further charred Kyo lies on the ground twitching.  
  
Vice: Remember, you're still in my realm boy.  
  
Kyo (Charred): COUGH! Yes ma'am…  
  
Vice (Smiles): Ah… This is power…  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kima (Thinks): Note to self, Iori likes it when a person beats on Kyo…  
  
(------)  
  
And thus, Ranma and crew make their way up the statues to the next landmass. They see   
the place is like a field made of glass, something that looks like a castle in the distance, and   
a sign that is made from assorted jewels, with English writing on it.  
  
Ranma (Reads the sign): Light…  
  
Vice: Oh good. This is Mature's area.  
  
Terry (Looks around): Well… Nothing looks like it can go wrong here…  
  
Diamonds 12 ft in length spring up from the ground and surround Chizuru.  
  
Chizuru: … This is bad…  
  
Vice: Oh. I forgot. Mature hates the Yata like Iori-sama and I hate the Kusanagi.  
  
Chizuru: … This is DEFINITELY BAD!  
  
Vice (Smirks): For you anyway…  
  
Ranma (Breaks down the jewel 'spears'): Damn, these things are solid.  
  
All the fighters stare at Ranma.  
  
Ranma: … What?  
  
Vice (Inspects one of the pieces Ranma broke): … Diamonds… He broke through   
diamond with his bare hand. DAMN HE'S STRONG!  
  
Ranma: So? It wasn't that hard to break.  
  
All the other fighters face-fault.  
  
Ranma: … Was it something I said?  
  
Chizuru (Gets up): Ranma… Do you realize diamond is one of the densest materials in the   
world?  
  
Ranma: Really? COOL! I must be getting really strong!   
  
Chizuru face-faults again. If the others weren't already on the ground they would have   
face-faulted again as well.  
  
Ranma: Well… Let's get going!  
  
Chizuru (On the ground): ARE YOU NUTS!? MATURE'S OUT TO KILL ME!!!  
  
Ranma: No problem. I'll get you across!  
  
Before Chizuru can respond, Ranma takes her in his arms and starts to bound towards the   
building in the distance.  
  
Chizuru (Blushes): HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!!  
  
Iori (Stares at The receding form of Ranma carrying Chizuru): … Hm hm hm…  
  
!  
  
Vice & Kima (Hands on Iori's mouth): Iori, we like you, but please… DON'T LAUGH   
ANYMORE!!!  
  
Iori just nods his head.  
  
Kyo (Mutters): What a wimp. Giving into women like that.  
  
Another lightning bolt from Vice's plane shoots upwards towards Kyo…  
  
!  
  
Kyo (Charred): Someone… Make the hurting stop…  
  
Iori is about to laugh again, but Kima and Vice give Iori a glare that makes him think   
twice.  
  
Billy (To no one in particular): This has been a real interesting assignment indeed…  
  
(------)  
  
And so, the group makes their way across the area made of glass. They stop in front of   
what looks like a Medieval-Europe castle made of assorted jewels. Naturally, Billy tries to   
pry some assorted jewels from the castle.  
  
Billy (Eyes are dollar signs): Diamonds, and emeralds, and rubies oh my! Diamonds, and   
emeralds, and rubies oh my! Diamonds, and emeralds, and rubies oh my! …  
  
Vice: You do realize that if Mature catches you doing that, she is gonna kill you, right?  
  
Billy (Sweat drops): … Okay, this is enough for me.  
  
Ranma (Looks at the Huge door made of what looks like sapphires): So… How do we   
open this thing?  
  
Vice: That's simple… You knock.  
  
Ranma (Sweat drops): … You're joking, right?  
  
Vice: Watch and learn…  
  
Vice walks up to the main gate of the castle and knock on it with the knuckle of her right   
hand. The doors slowly open. Vice then turns to face the group with a smug look on her   
face.  
  
Vice (Smirks): See?  
  
Ranma: That's interesting.  
  
Terry: Indeed. Shall we go in?   
  
Vice: Sure! Follow me!  
  
Vice jaunts into Mature's castle merrily. The other fighters look at each other then make   
their way into Mature's castle.  
  
(------)  
  
Once inside the group sees the castle for what it is. It is truly a cross between a fully   
furnished castle, and a jeweler's collection. The whole place made of perfect gemstones of   
different shapes and sizes. They see Vice come out of a larger room.  
  
Vice: Hey guys, Mature wants to talk to you.  
  
The fighters look at each other.  
  
Vice: Sigh… Don't be skeptic; she just wants to talk.  
  
The fighters then just sigh and they head into Mature's 'throne room'. In there, they see   
that it is a vast room, with the walls and floor made of diamond, with assorted amber   
carvings of the sun in the walls, that emit light, that is reflected all over the room by the   
four chandeliers made of assorted jewels. They see Mature in a darker corner of the room,   
sitting on a glass throne, with little spots of light reflected onto her, giving her a surreal   
look.  
  
Mature: So… How're you guys doing?   
  
Ranma (Walks up to Mature): Please Mature. We know this is your realm and ask you,   
may we please pass.  
  
Mature (Scratches her chin): Hmm… That is a reasonable request… BUT…  
  
Ranma (Winces): But…  
  
Mature: I'll let you pass on two conditions.  
  
Ranma (Raises an eye-brow): Oh?   
  
Mature: One is you spend the night here. I think you'll need to regain some strength. You   
guys must also be hungry…  
  
Ranma: And the other?   
  
Mature (Gets out of her throne and poses): You let me go along with you. Staying in this   
place alone is driving me NUTS! I need some action.  
  
All the fighters sweat-drop.  
  
Kyo: Geez… What a ham…  
  
One of the chandeliers comes off of the ceiling and crashes down on Kyo.  
  
!  
  
Kyo (Cut up, tangled in chandelier frame): … Ow…  
  
Billy then walks up to Kyo and starts picking up assorted jewels.  
  
Billy (Eyes are dollar signs): This one will be for my retirement fund, this one will be for   
my Ferrari, this will be for my mansion, this will be for my in-ground pool, and this one…  
  
Mature (Screams): STOP STEALING MY JEWELS!!!  
  
Billy: EEP! YES MA'AM!  
  
(------)  
  
The fighters make themselves a bit comfortable at Mature's 'palace'. They had dinner,   
which was pretty uneventful, with the exception of Billy trying to steal some of the   
silverware. After dinner and when Mature showed the fighters to their 'rooms' however, is   
another story…  
  
Ranma stands on the balcony of Mature's palace, looking up at the 'sky'. He sees the other   
landmasses up at higher elevations. He sighs. He wants to know where his 'Lechan' is.   
He has been fearing for her safety ever since he woke up in the hospital.  
  
Ranma (Looks up at the sky): Lechan… Wherever you are, I hope you're safe.  
  
Vice and Mature walk up to Ranma quietly.  
  
Vice: Um… Master Orochi?   
  
Mature: We've been meaning to ask you a few questions…  
  
Ranma (Turns around): Sigh… Look… I am not the Orochi; I am Ranma Saotome, of the   
School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Why is that so hard for you people to understand   
that?   
  
Vice: I'm sorry Master Oro… Er… Master Ranma.  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): Listen; please don't call me master. I am not better or more   
important than any of you. From what I understand, you are better than me, since you are   
both full-blooded Hakkeshu, while I am only a half-blood.  
  
Vice and Mature get on their knees and bow down low.  
  
Vice: No! You are our master. We know you do not like it, but we feel it is our duty to   
give you the respect you deserve.  
  
Ranma: Deserve?   
  
Mature: Yes. You are the Soul Fragment of the Orochi. To us, your word is law. The   
only reason we followed Goenitz before is because he literally had control over whether we   
lived or died. But now that we can live once again, and that you are now in the scene, we   
feel it is our duty to follow you.  
  
Vice (Smiles): And Iori-sama of course!  
  
Mature frowns at Vice, but softens when she sees Ranma smile at Vice's antics. Mature   
feels amazed that her 'lord' can seemingly be so carefree. Ranma then focuses on the two   
of them.  
  
Ranma: Do any of you know what happened to Lechan?  
  
Vice and Mature frown. Ranma takes this as a bad omen.  
  
Ranma (Eyes start to water): Is she okay?  
  
Vice: We are sorry master, but Leona is… Well… Um…  
  
Ranma: Please tell me. What did that bastard Goenitz do to her?  
  
Mature: To be honest, we're not sure. But we can tell you that whatever he did, it's not   
good… We are sorry to be the bearers of bad news for you.  
  
Ranma: Sigh… It's okay… It's not your fault… But please, can you leave? I need some   
time to be alone.  
  
Vice and Mature get up from the ground, bow their heads respectfully, and leave Ranma   
alone. Once they're gone, Ranma tightens his fist and smashes it down on the diamond   
railing, smashing it to pieces and cutting his hand a bit.  
  
Ranma: Damn you Goenitz… Damn you to hell! When I get Lechan back, I promise to   
stop you once and for all, so that you can NEVER hurt her, or anyone close to me ever   
again. EVER!  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz smiles. His plane of existence is of course, the wind. And the wind is everywhere   
in the "Orochi Space". So Goenitz literally has his ears everywhere. And he knows that   
the Tenth Hakkeshu is in pain…  
  
Goenitz: Soon… Soon his spirit will finally be broken, and then… Hm hm… Our God   
Orochi can finally be awakened, and we shall have what is rightfully ours! And those two   
TRAITORS Vice and Mature will get what's coming to them as well. After all, I needed   
the Hakkeshu of the "Eight Serpent Formation" to open the gate to "Orochi Space". And   
now that I have done that… They are… (Smiles wickedly). Expendable… And know   
this Tenth Hakkeshu, the easy time you had getting through the "Orochi Space" IS OVER!   
Now… Now you have those that will work to turn you instead of being turned…  
  
Goenitz's laughter echoes throughout his realm. His sick schemes coming closer to   
reality… In this dimension anyway…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 37  
  
Next Time: The warriors make their way to Mature's trial, and they go to the next 'realm'   
in the "Orochi Space". The Earth… Will Yashiro have his revenge on Iori!?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	38. Orochi Space: Earth Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 38: Orochi Space: Earth Palace  
  
Our group of heroes gathers outside of Mature's palace; ready to head out to the rest of   
"Orochi Space". Mature has supplied them all with foodstuffs, canteens of water, blankets,   
medicines, and backpacks to carry it all. (While Billy has his backpack filled with all sorts   
of jewels). Ranma turns to Mature.  
  
Ranma: Uh… Mature…  
  
Mature: Yes Master Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Sigh… One, would you please stop calling me master and two, where did you get   
all this stuff?  
  
Mature: You forget, I am the Hakkeshu of light so illusions are one of my specialties.  
  
Chizuru: So none of this stuff is real?  
  
Terry (Lifts up a backpack): Sure feels real.  
  
Mature: Because it is. I have much more power her since this is my realm, so I was able to   
make all the illusions into a solid form. So, all the stuff you have is usable.  
  
Iori: That's convenient.  
  
Mature: Yes. I'm much more useful than Vice.  
  
Vice: HEY! I'm useful!  
  
Mature: Yeah… At harassing Iori you are.  
  
Vice: I DO NOT HARASS IORI-SAMA! HE ENJOYS IT! (Glomps Iori in a steel grip).   
See? He likes it!  
  
Iori (Face pales): Can't… Can't breathe…  
  
Kyo: NO FAIR, ALL WOMEN SHOULD BE FAWNING OVER ME!  
  
Vice unlatches herself from Iori. She walks over to Kyo with a look that could freeze hell   
in her eyes.  
  
Vice: And why is that?  
  
Kyo: Because, I am a Kusanagi. A Kusanagi is MUCH greater, more skilled, and   
handsomer than ANY STUPID YAGAMI!  
  
Vice looks like she's about to beat the crap out of Kyo, but Ranma and Iori literally beat   
her to the 'punch'.  
  
Ranma & Iori: HOW DARE YOU CALL US STUPID!?!?!?  
  
The well-deserved beating Kyo receives takes another 20 minutes to complete.  
  
Vice: Have fun?   
  
Ranma: Yes.  
  
Iori: Oh yes indeed… Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA   
HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kima: Iori… We're going to have to do something about that laugh…  
  
(------)  
  
The fighters head across Mature's realm and make it to the edge where Mature set up the   
next trial. It is a white-marble bust of an adult man.  
  
Mature: Here we are. The trial of humility!  
  
Billy (Eyes Mature): "Of humility"?  
  
Mature: Yeah. The statue bust will actually ask you questions. If you lie, the statue will   
punish you.  
  
Terry: How many questions does it ask?  
  
Mature: All depends on whom it asks the questions to.  
  
Kyo: I'LL DO IT!  
  
Chizuru: And, why will you do it?  
  
Kyo: Because I can! I AM A KUSANAGI!  
  
Mature (Smirks): This should be… Interesting…  
  
Kyo (Walks up to the bust): I'm ready to take your trial!  
  
Statue: Very well… What is your name?   
  
Kyo: The Great Kyo Kusanagi: The King of Fighters!  
  
Statue: LIAR! YOU ARE NOT THE KING OF FIGHTERS!  
  
Electricity shoots from the statue's eyes and electrocutes Kyo.  
  
Kyo (Charred, hair as an afro): … COUGH… I'm getting real tired of this damn   
lightning crap…  
  
Terry: Damn Kyo… YOU SUCK!  
  
Chizuru: I'll go next, if no one has objection. I won't lie.  
  
Mature: That's what they all say…  
  
Statue: What is your name?  
  
Chizuru: Chizuru Kagura.  
  
Statue: What is your occupation?  
  
Chizuru: Priestess of the Yata Temple, and head of my own business firm Kagura Inc.  
  
Statue (Grins): Do you wear skimpy, black leather lingerie?  
  
Chizuru (Blushes): NO!!!  
  
Statue: Thought so. You're too much of a prude anyway…  
  
Chizuru: HEY! I AM NOT A PRUDE AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF MY PHYSIQUE!  
  
Statue: Okay, okay… Geez… Now… Whom do you love?  
  
Chizuru: I love… Uh… I never really gave it thought.  
  
Statue (Smiles): You have… But you may not realize it.  
  
Chizuru (Confused): Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Statue: I can see your heart. I know whom you love.  
  
Chizuru: Who?  
  
Statue: You love a boy named Shingo Yabuki.  
  
The place suddenly goes VERY silent. A tumbleweed passes by.  
  
Chizuru: No…  
  
Statue: Yes.  
  
Chizuru (Clutches the sides of her head): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Statue: Uh… Yes… Now stop disagreeing with me. You already failed this trial.  
  
Kyo: HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PUNISH HER FOR LYING?  
  
Statue: No. It was an unintentional lie. While you were a dumb ass claiming to be the   
King of Fighters.  
  
Kyo: HEY!  
  
Statue: Well you were.  
  
Ranma: Let me try.  
  
Statue: Okay. What is your name?  
  
Ranma: Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and Tenth   
Hakkeshu.  
  
Statue: What is your occupation?  
  
Ranma: Martial artist.  
  
Statue: Whom do you love?  
  
Ranma: Leona Heidern.  
  
Statue: Have you ever hated anyone?   
  
Ranma: Yes.  
  
Statue: Have you ever killed?  
  
Ranma: … Yes… But the guy came back to life!  
  
Statue: Okay… Now… (Grins). Have you ever had sex?  
  
All the fighters stare at Ranma.   
  
Ranma (Blushes): WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?!?  
  
Statue: Just answer the question.  
  
Ranma (Still blushing): No… I haven't had sex.  
  
Statue: Good. Now, have you ever wet the bed?  
  
Ranma (Gathers ki into his hand): And do you think you can survive being blown to   
powder?  
  
Statue (Actually sweats): … Good point… We'll skip that question… Now, have you   
ever French-kissed, and felt up the one you love? I hear those things are quite enjoyable…  
  
Ranma (Turns to Mature): MATURE, WHAT KIND OF NUTTY TRIAL DID YOU SET   
UP HERE!?!?  
  
Mature: I said it was the trial of humility. You basically have to swallow your pride and   
answer the humiliating questions the statue bust asks truthfully in order to get to the next   
'realm'. As for how it got to be so lewd… I based its personality after Happosai…  
  
The fighters just stare at her…  
  
Mature: Well, that little troll IS embarrassing.  
  
Statue: LIAR! Mature, he's not embarrassing. He's an entrepreneur of ladies'   
undergarments… And Ranma, you still haven't answer my question…  
  
Ranma (Turns to statue): NO I HAVEN'T DONE THAT TO LEONA, OKAY!?!?  
  
Statue (Mutters): Geez, what a grouch… (Out loud). Anyway… Do you prefer boxers or   
briefs?  
  
Ranma: Boxers.  
  
Chizuru, Mature, Vice, and Kima look a bit more southwards to see if they can see the   
'truth' for themselves.  
  
Ranma: HEY!!! CUT THAT OUT!!!  
  
Chizuru, Mature, Vice, and Kima blush when they realize what they were doing.  
  
Kyo: FIEND! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT THESE TWO INNOCENT MAIDENS   
AND TWO WHORES!?!?!?  
  
Mature and Vice start beating the crap out of Kyo.  
  
Statue: He had that coming huh?  
  
Ranma: Oh yes he did.  
  
Billy (Thinks): Keeping my mouth shut has done me a world of good…  
  
Statue: Last question.  
  
Ranma: FINALLY! What is it?  
  
Statue: Would you marry the one you love?  
  
Ranma (Looks at the ground): Um, uh… Well…  
  
All the fighters start moving closer and stare at Ranma.  
  
Ranma: HEY, CUT THAT OUT YOU GUYS!  
  
Statue: Well, do you?  
  
Ranma (Thinks for a couple of minutes before speaking): … You know what? The funny   
thing is, I always wanted to ask her that, but I'm afraid she'd turn me down… I'm afraid   
that that asking her will scare her. Because she has not had an easy time with life, and it's   
only recently we were both starting to get control over our emotions… So yeah, if given   
the chance, and confidence, I would.  
  
The statue then goes silent. It smiles, and it sinks into the ground. A bridge made of white   
marble takes form and connects to the next landmass higher up.  
  
Mature: You did it Ranma!  
  
Ranma (Stares at Mature): MATURE!  
  
Mature (Cringes): Uh… Yes?  
  
Ranma: PLEASE! Never do THAT again. That was just an evil trial.  
  
Mature: Uh, I'll make note of it sir.  
  
Iori (Whispers to Ranma): So, you still haven't slipped Leona the "hot beef injection"? I   
am surprised.  
  
Ranma (Kicks Iori in the shin): Quiet you.  
  
Iori (Mutters): Geez, what a grouch…  
  
(------)  
  
The fighters make it across the bridge to the next landmass. They see it is just a desert,   
with slight winds kicking up dust. There is a pile of stones that are done up to spell out a   
kanji, Iori walks over to it and reads.  
  
Billy: What does it say?  
  
Iori: It says, "Chikyu".  
  
Terry: "Chikyu"? My Japanese is a bit rusty, what does that mean?  
  
Chizuru: Terry, it means "Earth".  
  
Iori slowly lifts himself from the stones on the ground.  
  
Iori (Grins): Yashiro…  
  
Iori stares at the 'kanji' for a bit. He then covers his face with his right hand and hunches   
over a bit while he looks down. A light chuckle escapes from his lips. He then lifts his   
head up a bit and the light chuckle turns into a small laugh as his hand moves to cover his   
eyes. He then stands up and his head held back, his right hand holding onto the right side   
of it as roaring laughter escapes from him.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kima (Worriedly): Iori?  
  
Iori (Turns to her): Looks like you all better stay away from me… I'll be the one he'll be   
after…  
  
Ranma: What makes you say that?   
  
Iori: Simple really. Yashiro hates my guts. He's always been jealous of me.  
  
Kima: Why's that?  
  
Iori (Smiles): Because before entering the King of Fighters Tournaments, I was a   
musician, I owned my own bar too. It was called the "Crescent Moon Café". I closed it   
down when I heard word about Kyo, so I could search for him.  
  
Kyo: WHY ME!?  
  
Iori: So, I could prove my worth. My father always pounded into my head that our only   
purpose was to destroy you pathetic Kusanagis. And… (Smirks) I have at least beaten   
you.  
  
Kyo: HMPH!  
  
Chizuru: But what is the point? What's his reason for hating you?  
  
Iori (Smirks wider): Simple. I was a very popular musician. He and his band were   
'popular' as well. He has basically made a living by ripping off my persona. Many a   
magazine articles have called him the "Iori-clone", since he rips me off in every way   
possible. The attitude, the fact we both play the Rickenbacher guitar, that our music has a   
way of sounding like the wail of a fallen angel, and the fact that I did all of it first, leaving   
the press to criticize Yashiro. And… He's also pissed at me for holding a few concerts   
that caused his band's gigs to be cancelled, since everyone went to my concerts, instead of   
his band's crap-tacular performances. And… He also hates the fact I am more attractive   
than he could ever hope to be.  
  
Billy: Sounds like a lot of reasons… More reasons to get revenge on you than I got… All   
you did was beat the crap outta me.  
  
Iori: Want me to do it again than?   
  
Billy (Shakes his head): NO, NO! Once was enough for me.  
  
Kyo: YOU MUST BE LYING IORI! HE MUST BE MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOU   
COPIED HIM!  
  
Iori (Stares at Kyo): … You have a death wish, don't you… (Smiles). Very well…  
  
Ranma: IORI, DON'T KILL HIM YET! WE MAY ACTUALLY NEED HIM! WAIT   
TILL AFTER WE SAVE LEONA!  
  
Iori (Frowns): Hmph… FINE! I'll comply, but only because YOU asked Ranma. (Starts   
walking forwards). Now if you'll excuse me… I have a bleach-haired bastard to contend   
with… He tried to kill me in '97 and he used me like a puppet by sending me into the Riot   
of Blood that year as well… I owe him… And I plan to pay him back… (Smiles). With   
interest…  
  
Kima: WAIT!  
  
Iori turns around and sees Kima run up to him. She hands him a sword.  
  
Iori: I told you, I don't need…  
  
Kima places a finger on Iori's lips. She then speaks to him calmly, and slowly to get her   
point across.  
  
Kima: Iori, listen to me. If what you say is true, then he will want to face you alone. He   
will probably set it up, so that we cannot help you either. I have a feeling that if he is the   
"Earth", then he must be incredibly strong physically. This is my sword. It is a sword of a   
high-ranking officer of the Mount Phoenix army. Use this Iori. And please, do not put it to   
shame. For it is a blade of honor. Prove to me you have the skill to wield it. Please…  
  
Iori stares into Kima's eyes and sees the concern in them. It gives him an awkward feeling.   
He isn't sure how to handle this, so he just accepts her sword. He holds out his hand   
towards Kima and she places her sheathed sword in it. Iori looks at it, then her. He smiles   
at her. He has a feeling as to why she's doing this… But, he isn't sure why she would be   
like 'that' towards 'him'. Maybe he's just conceited, thinking himself God's gift to   
women… Or maybe… Maybe she does feel that way towards him. Iori smirks a bit more   
to himself and turns from them.  
  
Iori: Ranma, you and the others try to find the trial to this place. I'll deal with Yashiro.  
  
And thus Iori heads out into the place, prepared to fight The Heavenly King of the Earth.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori walks for a bit. The place is literally a desert for the most part, with some bare areas of   
solid stone about. As he walked closer to the center, he could see a large plateau. Iori   
smirks to himself. Yashiro is obviously there.  
  
Iori (Smirks while he think): So, that must be Yashiro's 'palace'. Bah… It looks like crap   
from here…  
  
Iori keeps on walking.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori finally makes it to the stoop of the plateau. When he gets a better look at it, he sees it   
is made from igneous rock, and that there is a set of steps carved into one of the sides of it.   
Iori walks up he stairs. When he gets to the top, he sees that Yashiro is standing there with   
his back turned to Iori. Yashiro slowly begins to turn around.  
  
Yashiro (Tugs at his left glove): Oh he looks strong… NOT!  
  
Iori: It's you… I thought I smelled cheap cologne and hair bleach.  
  
Yashiro: HEY! DON'T INSULT THE HAIR!  
  
Iori (Shrugs): Whatever… (Gets a dangerous glint to his eyes). I think we know what   
we're here for. Correct?  
  
Yashiro (Smiles): Sure do… You're going down half-blood.  
  
Iori: I may only be 'half-blood', but you're a pretty pathetic excuse for a 'pure breed'.   
You bleach-haired bimbo.  
  
Yashiro (Face flushes crimson): DAMN IT! LEAVE MY HAIR OUT OF THIS!!!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Ouch… That hit the mark for you, didn't it?  
  
Yashiro: RAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Suddenly the ground shakes stone spikes shoot up from the ground, surrounding the   
plateau. Yashiro becomes revitalized by the energies of the earth, and his skin becomes   
more tanned, his jacket turns dark red, and his pants change from bluish white to brownish   
white. Yashiro then pounds his fist into his opened palm.  
  
Yashiro (Smiles): I'm going to enjoy hearing your death cry…  
  
Iori drops his backpack takes off his jacket and shirt and puts them to the side. He then   
takes out his canteen and pours some cold water on himself, his Jusenkyo curse takes place,   
and he takes his cursed form of a Phoenix Warrior. The violet tinted white bird wings   
sprout from his back, and leave Yashiro in a sense of awe.   
  
Iori (Gets into his fighting stance): Let's dance.  
  
Yashiro and Iori then charge at each other, the two connecting in a head-butt that makes   
Iori see stars. Yashiro uses Iori's moment of weakness against him and performs his Dual   
Upper attack, which Yashiro starts by slamming his left fist into Iori's abdomen and then   
doing un uppercut with his right hand, which Yashiro rises into the air with. Iori flips in   
the air and feels his jaw. Yashiro then moves up to Iori cockily, almost as if he's on a   
peaceful jog.  
  
Yashiro: What's wrong? Is this all the "Insane Orochi Warrior" can take before falling?  
  
Iori (Think): Damn. I forgot how much more powerful this guy is physically when he's   
turns into his Heavenly King form…  
  
Iori stands on his feet, and fakes a direct punch to Yashiro's face. Yashiro punches   
forward, but Iori ducks under in, and shoot both his feet out and Yashiro, tripping the big   
man off his own feet. Iori rolls back from Yashiro as the big guy falls on his back. Iori and   
Yashiro get up at the same time, but Yashiro easily closes the distance between the two,   
and performs a roundhouse kick at Iori, but misses when Iori jumps into the air, and glides   
around for a bit.  
  
Iori (Thinks): Damn! I need to take this bleached bastard down. But how?  
  
Yashiro (Taunts): What's the matter Iori? Afraid?  
  
Iori: Afraid of you? I think not!  
  
Yashiro: Hey, lets play one of my favorite games Iori! "Duck Hunt"… FINAL   
IMPACT!!!  
  
Yashiro then places his hand on the ground and gathers energy from it. He then cocks his   
fist back, and shoots it forward into the air, sending out a beam of earth-based   
environmental ki at Iori. Iori barely dodges the blast, when Yashiro starts charging up to   
perform another blast.  
  
Iori: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Iori tries to fly down-wards, but Yashiro releases his final impact at point blank range to   
Iori's chest. Iori goes flying into the air at for a few moment, when Yashiro suddenly   
lunges himself into the air.  
  
Yashiro: SLEDGEHAMMER!  
  
Yashiro cocks his fist back and smashes it down upon Iori's skull HARD! Iori then starts   
speeding to the ground and smashes into it. The ground cracks with the force Iori's body   
hit it with. Iori then sits up and shakes his head, to clear his thoughts. His head is   
swimming with the pain, and he feels Yashiro is getting closer.  
  
Yashiro (Cracks his knuckles as he walks up to Iori): At last… Now I'll get rid of you   
Yagami… And then I shall be the true star of Japanese Rock! NO ONE WILL EVER   
COMPARE ME TO YOU AGAIN!  
  
Iori (Wipes the blood from his mouth): Damn… You really are delusional… Very well…   
I'll end this… 301 SLASH TALON COMB!!!  
  
Iori cocks his fist back and lunges forward at Yashiro. He opens his hand like claws and   
Magatama no Orochi covers them, but Yashiro leaps back and avoids the attack. Iori then   
performs his Dark Thrust, sending a blast of Magatama no Orochi across the ground, but   
Yashiro jumps up into the air and lands in front of Iori.  
  
Yashiro: MILLION BASH STREAM!!!  
  
Iori then reads his arms in a 90-degree angle, with the fist aimed at each other. He then   
aims Iori's head between the two fists. He rock his upper torso left and right, smashing   
Iori's face over and over again, and ending it with a Dual Upper, sending Iori flying   
towards the edge of the plateau. Yashiro the grabs Iori and hold him above the stone spikes   
that surround the plateau.  
  
Yashiro (Smiles evilly): And now IT ENDS!  
  
Yashiro drops Iori and allows him to falls. Iori is about to hit the spikes when suddenly,   
his wings snap wide, and he glides above the area of the spikes. And suddenly flies up at   
Yashiro with a burst of speed, slamming his fists into Yashiro's chin, with an audible   
cracking sound.  
  
Yashiro (Stumbles back, feels his chin): YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE RED-  
HAIRED BITCH!  
  
Iori ignores Yashiro and walks up to his backpack. He takes out Kima's sword, and   
unsheathes the sword. He holds if vertically in front of his face, with the sharp edges   
pointing at him and Yashiro.  
  
Iori: Let's rock!  
  
Yashiro charges at Iori in rage, while Iori seemingly glides towards Yashiro.  
  
Iori: MAIDEN MASHER!  
  
Iori manages to grab onto Yashiro and starts slashing at Yashiro at blinding speeds with his   
free hand and sword, makes huge bursts of blood spray from Yashiro's body. Iori then   
grabs onto Yashiro's collarbone with his free hand and aligns the sword with Yashiro's   
collarbone on the other side. Iori then crushes down with his hand, and slices Yashiro,   
cutting Yashiro with the sword at the same time, and sends Yashiro flying away from him   
towards the edge of the plateau. Yashiro then lifts his cut-up, bloodied body to his feet.   
Yashiro's breathing is labored and he seems tired out from that one attack. Iori moves over   
to his backpack near the other side and starts to sheath his sword.  
  
Iori: It's over. You lost…  
  
Yashiro: I'll… Kill… You… (Eyes snap wide with rage). YAGAMI!!!   
RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!  
  
Yashiro starts charging at Iori in blind rage, just wanting to tear Iori apart. Iori smirks.   
This is exactly what he wanted. Iori starts focusing his energies into the sword. His eyes   
turn white, glowing with a violet light and his Orochi fire begins to cover his entire form.   
Iori indeed looks like the Violet Phoenix of legend. Yashiro takes no notice and keep   
charging at Iori. Iori unsheathes the sword and points it at Yashiro. And performs a   
technique he has only seen his aunt Nodoka wield.  
  
Iori: VENGEANCE OF EIGHT GODS!  
  
All the violet fire that was covering Iori's body goes onto the sword, and shoots out from it   
in a wave of fire that puts the Kusanagi clan's Great Serpent Wave to shame. The fire   
shoots out in a beam about a meter wide and in a swirling pattern, the front of the blast   
taking a hybrid form of the Phoenix and Orochi heads. The blast actually lets out a   
combined pitch that sounds like a scream of both the great Firebird and Hydra-dragon, that   
echoes throughout Yashiro's realm. Yashiro sees this coming and holds up his arms to   
cover his face and block the blow. But to no avail… The Vengeance of Eight Gods super   
move tears into Yashiro, incinerating his shirt, and overall scorching him in violet fire of   
both the Phoenix and the Orochi. The blast hits him with such a force that he flies across   
the plateau and over its edge, landing on some of the spikes.  
  
!  
  
Iori then drops the sword and collapses to his knees. He breathes heavily. That attack took   
a lot of energy on his part. He didn't even think he could perform the attack to THAT   
level of power, but for some reason, it came to him as instinct. He then looks at Kima's   
sword on the ground and resheathes it. He looks it up and down and lets out a light   
chuckle. The thought of a person that was always taught to fight with their hands taking so   
easily to a sword just strikes a cord in him.  
  
Iori: Kima… You were right… Hm hm… That actually was helpful… Hm hm…   
Imagine… Heh heh… Imagine… Heh heh… Imagine that… HA HA HA HA HA   
HAAAAA!!!  
  
After a moment of mirth, Iori then gets up and ties the sheath's belt around his waist, so the   
sheathed sword is to the left side of his body. Iori then walks over to the edge of the   
plateau to see how Yashiro ended up. When he gets there, what he sees surprises him. The   
Heavenly King has stone spikes impaling him through his left shoulder, right side of his   
abdomen, right leg, and both arms, one through the upper part, and one in his lower part of   
the arm. And it looks like Yashiro scathed the right side of his head across one of the   
spikes as well. Iori bends over to get a better looks, and he sees Yashiro is still breathing,   
but that he won't be any more trouble to them.  
  
Iori: Just die as you are.  
  
Iori then moves over to his backpack, picks it up, spreads his wings, and flies away from   
the plateau, leaving Yashiro the way he is.  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz frowns… He had repeatedly told the Hakkeshu to use their realm and their   
enemies' numbers against them. But, Yashiro was a fool. Yashiro wanted to take them out   
one at a time. And he only really wanted one. And then there's the fact the Yashiro never   
really used his realm to his advantage. If it weren't for the fact Yashiro would most likely   
die from this, Goenitz would kill the idiot himself. Goenitz then goes over what they will   
have to go through next in his mind.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): Fool. You deserved the outcome you got, but now you have put the rest   
of us in jeopardy. This makes 3 of the 10 planes they have gone through. I trust that the   
rest of the Hakkeshu won't be as stupid as you Yashiro. And, even if they do get farther…   
I have a few of my own surprises waiting for them… (Out loud). Isn't that right Leona?  
  
Goenitz turns around to a stone wall, and we see Leona bound in chains to it. She looks   
like a mess, with a haggard look in her eyes, and covered in blood. There is a lot of blood   
around the area she is at as well. Leona stares at him, afraid to speak.  
  
Goenitz (Walks up to her): Isn't that right?  
  
Leona stares at Goenitz as he looks directly at her, face-to-face and spits in his face. He   
scowls and strikes her across the face, making her spit blood to the side.  
  
  
Goenitz (Cracks his knuckles): Where the hell do you people get such spirit? You have   
been such a pain in the ass.  
  
Leona (Shakes as she looks him in the eyes): Piss off…  
  
Goenitz strikes her across the face again, and follows up by punching her in the abdomen,   
and kicking her head into the wall. She falls to the floor and start coughing up blood again.   
Her hair begins to turn red, her eyes lose their pupils, and her clothes become darker in   
color. Leona has gone into the Riot of Blood, and pulls at her chains, trying to break free   
so she can tear the closest living thing apart… But to no avail… The chains won't break,   
but she continues to pull with them, so she can rip Goenitz apart. Goenitz walks up to her,   
with about a centimeter worth of space between them and smiles.  
  
Goenitz: Yes… This is what you are… A beast… You half bloods are only berserkers…   
Bloodthirsty beasts to be used as weapons… And I will make every 'thinking' moment   
you have filled with pain until you are permanently just as you are now… A weapon… A   
'thing' made for killing. An ultimate predator…  
  
Goenitz then walks away from the screeching creature that he has made Leona become. He   
smiles, thinking of all the pain he will cause her to make her what he wants her to be. And   
he will cause her that pain too…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 38  
  
Next Time: The Mountain… And Yamazaki's insanity explained…  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or to   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	39. Orochi Space: Mountain Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 39: Orochi Space: Mountain Palace  
  
Ranma and his crew of Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Kyo, Billy, Mature, and Vice have made it to   
the edge of the "Earth Realm". What is before them is stonewall about four ft tall and 3 ft   
long. There are lots of markings on the wall, like hieroglyphics… Except all the markings   
on the wall are of the same thing… The symbol of Orochi…  
  
Billy: Bloody hell, what the hell is this thing for?  
  
Chizuru: I take it that this is the trial?  
  
Terry (Looks at the wall): I think so… But I'm not sure…  
  
Mature (Walks up to the stone and studies it): Yes… This is the trial…  
  
Ranma: What do we do here?  
  
Mature (Studies the markings a bit more): … Hmm… AHA! I GOT IT! I know what we   
have to do!  
  
Ranma: What do we do?   
  
Mature: This is a trial of eyesight.  
  
Kima: "Eyesight"?  
  
Mature: Well, you see all the markings on the wall?   
  
Ranma: Yes. Your point?   
  
Mature: Well one of these marking is different from the others. All we have to do is find   
which one is different, and the next bridge should form.  
  
Chizuru (Looks the stonewall up and down): … There must be at least over 1,500 little   
drawing of the symbol of Orochi! HOW THE HELL DO THEY EXPECT US TO SEE   
WHICH ONE IS DIFFERENT!?!?  
  
Vice: Uh… I think that was the point… He didn't want us to continue…  
  
Ranma: That jerk!  
  
Kyo: I got an idea!  
  
The fighters stare at Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Are we supposed to touch the symbol that's different when we find it?  
  
Mature: I think so. That way, it knows you found it.  
  
Kyo: GREAT! Then I'll touch them all!  
  
The fighters stare at Kyo in shock… He actually came up with a good idea…  
  
Terry: Wow… That actually makes sense…  
  
Ranma: Yeah…  
  
Vice: Good thing Iori-sama isn't here to see Kyo act intelligent. He may have a heart   
attack from the shock.  
  
Kyo: HEY! I AM NOT STUPID! Now, I shall find the right one, and get us to the next   
plane.  
  
Kyo touches one of the markings and gets electrocuted.  
  
Kyo (As electricity courses through him): GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!   
IT HURTS!!!  
  
Ranma kicks Kyo, and Kyo goes flying away from the stonewall. The fighters stare at the   
smoking form of Kyo.  
  
Kyo: … Ouch…  
  
Ranma (Looks at the wall): I guess Yashiro wasn't so dumb. If we touch the wrong one,   
we'll get electrocuted…  
  
Terry: So, we'll just have to look this over then, won't we?  
  
Suddenly, there is a huge explosion from the center of the realm. The group hears a   
screech of some unknown creature coming from what looks to be a blast of violet fire.   
This shocks some of the group, and Billy tosses his rod at the wall in shock.  
  
Billy (Points towards where they saw the display of violet fire): WHAT THE HELL IS   
THAT!?!?  
  
Suddenly, the ground starts shaking.  
  
Billy: AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?  
  
The fighters turn around and see that Billy's rod hit one of the markings… The marking is   
glowing violet, and the wall sinks into the ground. Suddenly a stone bridge covered in the   
marking of the Orochi symbol forms from the edge of the landmass they are on, to the next   
landmass. Billy in his shock had beaten the trial by accident. The fighters stare at the area.  
  
Ranma, Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Kyo, Mature, and Vice: ………………  
  
Billy: I DID IT! I SOLVED THIS STUPID TRIAL! I AM THE GREATEST!!!  
  
Terry: Talk about a one in a million shot…  
  
Chizuru: Yeah… Really…  
  
Mature: I guess every dog has its day…  
  
Billy keeps dancing around, praising himself about how he is the greatest, until he suddenly   
notices a form in the 'sky' flying towards them.  
  
Billy: GAH! INCOMING!!!  
  
Billy throws himself to the ground. The other fighters turn around to stare at the oncoming   
form from the guy. When it gets into focus, the fighters' tension disappears.  
  
Ranma: Hey Iori!  
  
Iori lands in front of the group. He looks a bit worse for wear, but otherwise, an awe-  
inspiring form. He has the backpack slung over his left shoulder, the sword belt around his   
waits, the sheathed sword on the left side of his body; he isn't wearing his shirt and jacket,   
and he has his wings spread out as he stands there. A single thought goes through the mind   
of all the female fighters.  
  
Chizuru, Kima, Vice, & Mature (Think): HE'S GORGEOUS!  
  
Vice follows that train and glomps onto Iori.  
  
Vice (Eyes are little hearts): IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori (Sweat drops): … Nice to see you too Vice…  
  
Mature (Starts beating on Iori's right shoulder): STUPID IORI! YOU'RE CORRUPTING   
VICEY POOH AGAIN!  
  
Iori (Stares at Mature who's beating on him): … "Vicey Pooh"?  
  
Iori picks up Vice and Mature by the back of their shirt collars with a hand and moves them   
to the side. He then moves towards Kima, unbuckles the sword belt, and hands Kima back   
her sheathed sword.  
  
Iori: Here.  
  
Kima (Takes her sword): Thanks.  
  
Iori (Turns to Ranma): Hey Ranma, did you guys find the next trial?   
  
Ranma: Yes. And we solved it as well.  
  
Billy: "We"? HEY, I SOLVED IT!  
  
Ranma: Only by luck.  
  
Billy: … Sure, rain on my parade.  
  
Iori just ignores Billy and goes into his backpack and takes out his canteen with his right   
hand. He conjures his violet flame atop his left index finger, and has it to the bottom of the   
canteen. He then pours some of the heated water on himself, making the wings shrink back   
into his back. He then takes out his shirt and jacket from the pack and puts them back on.  
  
Iori: Shall we get going? We don't have all day.  
  
Ranma: Right. LET'S GO!  
  
Billy (Picks up his rod): Hey, wait for me!  
  
And thus, the group of warriors is off across the bridge to get to the next 'realm'.  
  
(------)  
  
When they make it across, they see one thing about this realm. The whole landmass is a   
mountain about 200 ft up.  
  
Terry (Looks up): … Crap…  
  
Ranma (Looks at Mature): Uh Mature… Did you pack us any climbing gear?  
  
Mature (Shakes her head): No. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting this.  
  
Ranma: It's okay. Well… (Spits into his hands and rubs them together). Time to get   
climbing.  
  
Billy: Wait a minute… You want us to climb up THAT!?  
  
Ranma: Yeah.  
  
Billy (Mutters): I am not getting paid enough to do this… When I get back, I'm gonna ask   
the boss for a raise…  
  
Mature (Pulls a ruby out of Billy's backpack): Well, with all the jewels you stole from my   
'palace', I think you got yourself a decent 'bonus'…  
  
Billy: EEP!  
  
Iori: Billy, you are one greedy bastard. What do you need all that money for?  
  
Billy: Well, I want it so Lily and I can live the peaceful life.  
  
Iori (Lifts an eyebrow): "Lily"? (Smirks). Who's that Billy? Did you get a girlfriend?  
  
Billy: NO! Lily's my little sister.  
  
The fighters with the exception of Terry; stare at Billy.  
  
Ranma, Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Kyo, Vice, & Mature: YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!?  
  
The force the fighters asked their question with, blows Billy onto his back.  
  
Billy: … Ouch…  
  
Terry: Well you guys… (Fighters turn towards Terry). To be honest, yeah, Billy does   
have a younger sister. She's sometimes called the "Lily Kane: Queen of South Town".   
She's actually a pretty popular lady back home. Hell, even Joe seems to follow her around   
when he's there. I think he has a crush on her…  
  
Billy (Readies his rod): JOE DOES WHAT!? HAS WHAT!? THAT'S IT! I'M   
KILLING HIM! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY SISTER WHILE I'M AROUND!!!  
  
Terry: Geez, easy Billy, don't have a seizure… So what if Joe has a crush on her…  
  
Billy: Terry… Listen… He's Joe… You know Joe…  
  
Terry (Scratches his chin): Hmm… Good point… Oh well, at least he's finally gotten   
serious about someone… I think…  
  
Billy: Who?   
  
Terry: Kasumi. Haven't you noticed how Mary would kick him in the ass whenever Joe   
would glomp Kasumi?  
  
Billy: Oh yeah… I have… Well at least he'll leave my sister alone now…  
  
Ranma (Glows with rage): Joe… Must… Hurt… Joe…  
  
Terry: … Oh yeah… Kasumi is one of Ranma's friends… Well, looks like Joe's screwed   
when we get back…  
  
Iori: Uh Ranma… Calm down… We still got some climbing to do.  
  
Ranma (Calms himself down): Sigh… You're right Iori. Well, better now than never.  
  
Kyo: Aw… But I no wanna climb…  
  
Ranma: Kyo… Shut up and climb before I beat you to a bloody pulp…  
  
Iori (Smiles, clenches his fists): Or I do… Whichever comes first…  
  
Kyo: Damn… This whole damn trip has sucked from the get-go…  
  
Ranma and crew start climbing as best they can without gear.  
  
(------)  
  
Four hours later…  
  
After climbing a good 200 ft and actually making it to the top, the group takes their time to   
rest.  
  
Chizuru (Breathes heavily): That… That… That was awful…  
  
Terry: Ha! Now that was a good workout.  
  
Kima: Sometimes, it's REALLY good to have wings…  
  
Billy (Pounds on the ground with his fists): I'M POOR AGAIN!   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mature: Oh quit crying! So your backpack opened, and you lost most of 'your' jewels.   
Big whoop.  
  
Billy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kyo: OWWIES! I GOT BLISTERS FROM CLIMBING! RANMA, THIS IS ALL   
YOUR FAULT!  
  
Ranma: Will you guys quit complaining?  
  
Voice: They can't. They're all idiots… And so are you…  
  
The group turns to where they heard the voice coming from, and see none other then…  
  
Terry: … Yamazaki?  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki sits peacefully in a patch of grass and flowers. A butterfly lands on the   
flower he holds up to his nose to smell from. The fighters stare in complete shock at the   
site.  
  
Vice: … Well this was TOTALLY unexpected…  
  
Mature: Who would have expected Yamazaki's 'palace' to be a patch of flowers? I was   
expecting a tower with HUGE gargoyle statues and traps and such…  
  
Yamazaki (Rolls the flower's stem between his index finger and thumb): And this you   
hate?  
  
Vice (Shrugs her shoulders): Eh… I have no complaints…  
  
Ranma (Eyes Yamazaki hatefully): You…  
  
Yamazaki: Yes?  
  
Ranma: You were the person that threw that dagger into my mother's back, weren't you?  
  
Yamazaki: Yeah… And I STILL haven't gotten paid my eight million bucks either…  
  
!  
  
Yamazaki rubs his jaw, which is on fire from the uppercut Ranma dealt him. Yamazaki   
then smiles casually at Ranma.  
  
Yamazaki: So you want to fail the trial?   
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Yamazaki: My trial is very simple. A test of willpower and understanding. Can you keep   
yourself calm enough so you don't kill me? And can you listen to my story with an open   
mind?   
  
Ranma: Huh? What do you mean?   
  
Yamazaki: … YOU IDIOT, I JUST EXPLAINED!  
  
Iori (Grabs Yashiro by the front collar of his shirt): DON'T CALL MY COUSIN AN   
IDIOT!  
  
Yamazaki: Okay, okay, YEESH! You Yagamis sure are violent… (Smiles). Almost as   
violent as me… Must be the Orochi blood… Now, if you'd please let go off me.  
  
Iori smashes Yamazaki into the ground with enough force that Yamazaki leaves an   
indentation in the ground. Iori then walks a bit away from Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki: … Ow… That hurts you know…  
  
Ranma walks up to Yamazaki, and eyes him with a menacing glare that makes Yamazaki   
flinch.  
  
Ranma: Yamazaki, I'm giving you I minute to start your explanation. You better give the   
others and me good reason NOT to kick your ass in. After you hurt my mother and put her   
on her deathbed, I have wanted to kill you…  
  
Yamazaki (Sweats): Um… As I said, kill me, and you won't get to the next landmass.   
And you'll NEVER see your precious 'Lechan' AGAIN!  
  
!  
  
Ranma has Yamazaki's head in a vice-like grip, digging his fingers into the sides of   
Yamazaki's head.  
  
Yamazaki: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!? YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Ranma: Listen, DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME! YOU'LL MAKE IT DIRTY!   
And… I can hurt you thousands of times over without killing you; therefore, I'd still pass   
your 'trial'…  
  
Yamazaki (With tint of fear in his voice): You wouldn't?  
  
Ranma (Smiles evilly): Try me… These past couple of days, I have been pushed to the   
edge… And… (Moves his hand with lightning quick speed, and moves his hand from   
Yamazaki's face to around Yamazaki's jugular). I WILL RETALIATE!  
  
Yamazaki (Sweats): WAIT! YOU'LL STIILL FAIL THE OTHER TRIAL! YOU HAVE   
TO LISTEN TO MY STORY WITH AN OPEN MIND!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Ranma holds his grip on Yamazaki's throat a bit more, but finally relents and throws the   
Yakuza gangster to the ground.  
  
Yamazaki (Rubs his throat): COUGH! HACK! That hurt…  
  
Ranma: That was my point. Now, begin your story so we can continue on into this God-  
forsaken place.  
  
Mature (Interrupts): It's called a, "pocket dimension".  
  
Ranma: Whatever…  
  
Yamazaki: … Okay, gather round children, it's time you heard a special story…  
  
The fighters gather around Yamazaki, so to make sure this isn't a trick and so he can't run   
away.  
  
(------)  
  
Yamazaki: Okay… Long ago, back on August 8th, 1964, a little child was born… The   
boy's father had left him and his mother when he was still a baby, and the boy's mother   
died 6 years later…  
  
Ranma eyes Yamazaki wearily, but doesn't interrupt.  
  
Yamazaki: Since the boy had no parents to look up to, he became a dweller in the streets   
of Hong Kong, trying to survive by any means possible, trying to ward off the dangers of   
crime, weather, and starvation. That is until a powerful man came up to the boy… A   
respected crime-lord in the criminal circles of Hong Kong… He saw a warrior's spirit in   
the boy's eyes and he took the boy under his wing. The young boy grew up training, and   
being acquainted to the criminal activities in Hong Kong. Years went by, and the boy grew   
up into a strong, young, and devilishly handsome young man sporting a cunning sense in   
crime and great fashion sense…  
  
Iori (Coughs into his hand): Cough, cough, BULLSHIT, cough, cough, BULLSHIT,   
cough, cough…  
  
Yamazaki eyes Iori hatefully, but then decides to drop it and goes back to his story telling.  
  
Yamazaki: ANYWAY, as I was saying… The boy grew up, and soon was the able right-  
hand man to the crime boss. Their organization became one of the most powerful crime-  
circles in Hong Kong… That was, until that fateful night, when the boy lost himself   
forever…  
  
Ranma raises his eyebrow at the way Yamazaki said, "that fateful night". There seemed to   
be a pang of sadness to it…  
  
Yamazaki: Well, the boy, sorry, the man and his boss went to strike a deal with a rival   
gang… The man felt that something was wrong… He told his boss, but he just laughed it   
off, and told his subordinate that it was just premonition… Damn was he EVER wrong…   
The rival gang ambushed them and literally mowed through them with automatic weapons.   
The man took 48 hits, while his boss… His boss got totally blown apart… Even though   
the man survived he wished he didn't. When he got back to HQ, the others looked at him   
in awe… He himself was devastated in all ways. Physically, mentally, and spiritually.   
They automatically started talking to each other, 'deciding' who would be the new 'boss'.   
The man didn't care though… He went to his room and locked himself in there for eight   
days straight. Not eating, sleeping, or going to the bathroom… All he did was think…  
  
Yamazaki suddenly smiles wickedly. This puts Ranma and the others on edge.  
  
Yamazaki: While he was thinking he noticed many interesting things about himself…   
Even though he didn't get any medical attention, his body was healing by itself at an   
incredible rate… And as he saw his own blood, it filled him with a new sensation. The   
sight of his own blood actually excited him… Pain was his only friend now… And he   
realized by the eighth day, that he liked it that way… When he got out of his room, he   
went to his deceased Boss's quarters, and opened up a chest to get his 'friend'. He took out   
his boss's favorite knife, one that was made by a Spanish artisan. It was called "Rojo   
Diablo", or "Red Devil", because it's purpose was to be covered in the blood of the boss's   
enemies. The man then went downstairs to see his 'partners' still bickering amongst   
themselves about who should be the next 'boss'. The man solved their problem for them…   
He slaughtered them all… Their blood covering him totally, filling him with a feeling of   
ecstasy, like he had never felt before… EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  
  
Yamazaki starts laughing for a bit, and the others ready themselves. Yamazaki is not a   
mentally stable person, and may snap at any time. Yamazaki finally calms himself down   
and continues his story…  
  
Yamazaki: Well, afterwards, the man went out to find the rival gang… He slaughtered   
them all one at a time… The Boss of that gang, who organized the ambush died slowly,   
and painfully by the hands of the man… He's was one of the few people who got to know   
what it was like to be skinned alive… Eh heh heh heh… But… This was not the end of   
the man… From then on, he became a professional assassin. A crazy, sadistic maniac,   
who loved to torture his victims before they died! Many powerful crime lords, who had   
been satisfied with his work, hired him… Even more so than they had expected to, because   
of one thing. His pay… They would offer him 85,000 dollars up front, and depending on   
how the hit went would change the price. If he felt it was too easy, he would jack-up the   
price. If he thoroughly enjoyed himself, he may actually give some money back. He   
became a 'personality' to the criminal underworld… And that is why… I am who I am…  
  
Yamazaki then takes out his dagger and charges at Ranma with his Judgment Dagger   
attack, swiping at Ranma with his dagger four times, but Ranma kicks it out of Yamazaki's   
hand at the fourth swing. The other fighters literally dog-pile on Yamazaki, keeping him   
down. Yamazaki calls forth a burst of inhuman strength, and literally lifts himself up, and   
tosses all the other fighters off of him. He then notices Ranma has his dagger.  
  
Yamazaki: Give that back pig-tailed boy… You don't know how to handle "Rojo   
Diablo"… So give her back.  
  
Yamazaki then performs his Serpent Charmer attack at Ranma, punching at him with such   
speed, that his fist is only seen as a black-colored blur. Ranma avoids the punch, and runs   
up to Yamazaki. He grabs Yamazaki's wrist and stabs the blade through Yamazaki's left   
hand, and turns it while he has it embedded into it.  
  
Yamazaki (Takes the blade out): GAH! SONUVABITCH THAT HURTS! WHAT THE   
F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?  
  
Ranma (Walks up to Yamazaki): I never said I forgave you for hurting my mother… And   
that was a bit of payback on my part… And I'll say this… After hearing your story, I   
came to a conclusion… You truly are a sick son of a bitch…  
  
Yamazaki: DIE YOU LITTLE…  
  
!!!  
  
Yamazaki falls to the ground limply as Ranma removes his fist from Yamazaki's chest.   
Ranma notices he cracked Yamazaki's ribcage, but the jerk is just unconscious.  
  
Ranma: That will teach you. (Turns to the group). Well gang, lets go. We got to climb   
down this mountain and continue. The sooner we…  
  
Iori: We know… Let's just get going… God, sometimes you just babble on and on just   
like Chizuru.  
  
Chizuru & Ranma: HEY!  
  
Iori: Well you do.  
  
Kima: Well, let's get going! We do have a lot to do.  
  
Terry: That's true…  
  
Kyo: BUT I'M TIRED OF CLIMBING!!!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Hey Kyo… I can get you down quickly…  
  
Kyo (Eyes sparkle): Really?  
  
Iori (Smirk widens): Yes…  
  
Iori grabs Kyo by the back of his collar and tosses him down the side of the cliff.  
  
Kyo (As he falls): WAAAAAAAAAH!!! ! GAH! THAT HURT!   
! OWWIES! ! OUCHIES! ! MY KNEE CAPS,   
GOOD GOD MY KNEE CAPS! ! …  
  
Iori (Stares at the receding form of Kyo): … Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA   
HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Vice: Sigh… I just love Iori-sama's sense of humor…  
  
Kima: Sigh… I'm never going to get him to change that laugh, am I?   
  
Billy: Not in a million years…  
  
Ranma: Anyway, let's get going. Kyo is at the bottom of the other side by now, and we   
have to catch up to him.  
  
And so our group makes it's way down the side of the mountain…  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz shakes his head in disgust… So far, two of the Hakkeshu have turned against him,   
and the other two were complete morons with how they did things…  
  
Goenitz (Mutters): Four realms… They got through FOUR REALMS! DAMN THEM!   
They shouldn't have made it this far with so little trouble… I haven't had enough time to   
completely 'reprogram' her yet… Oh well, they be at the water palace next, so I'll have to   
make do with how I've 'trained' her thus far… And a little cheating of course…  
  
Goenitz then starts walking down a stone corridor with torches aligning the walls. He then   
makes it to a dungeon-like area, but there is only on occupant… Leona… He walks up to   
her bloodied, chained form and stops right in front of her.  
  
Goenitz: And how are we feeling today?   
  
Leona (Slowly opens her eyes and faces Goenitz with a look of hate): … Get bent…  
  
Goenitz (Frowns): Oh, don't be that way… You'll be with your 'Ranchan' soon enough…  
  
Suddenly Leona forces herself to her knees, a light of hope in her eyes.  
  
Leona (In a voice barely above a whisper): Ranchan…  
  
Leona zones out, thinking about Ranma. Goenitz uses that moment of unawareness against   
her. He grabs her by the throat and chokes her, and she pries at his large hand with his   
hands to make him let go.  
  
Leona: URK! Let go… Let go of me you bastard…  
  
Goenitz: Oh good… You still have some life left to you… That's exactly what I need…  
  
Goenitz uses his free hand and conjures up a circlet from out of thin air. It is made of silver   
and has a tanzanite gemstone in the center of it. He then places it on her forehead, and it   
wraps and tightens itself around her head. Goenitz let's go and energy courses through   
Leona, putting her in unbearable pain, and making her cough of blood. She falls to the   
ground, and curls up in a fetal position… Suddenly, her hair turns red, her eyes pale, and   
her clothes darken. She tries to jump at Goenitz so she can rip him apart. Sadly, the chains   
hold her back.  
  
Leona: RAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): No matter how many times I see it, the Riot of Blood is truly an amazing   
thing to see… Well now, this will do nicely…  
  
Goenitz raises his left hand towards her, and the winds pick up around her. Leona   
disappears and the chains fall to the ground.  
  
Goenitz: Go my weapon… Go to the Water Palace… Destroy them… DESTROY   
THEM ALL!  
  
Goenitz walks back down the corridor to his 'throne room', and sits down in a black leather   
chair adorned with silver dragon carvings. He lifts his left hand and summons a glass of   
white wine. He takes a sip from the glass and smiles…  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): And now you shall lose Tenth Hakkeshu… I know you cannot lift a   
finger against the one you love… You would rather take the pain than hurt her… And that   
will be your downfall… By Orochi-sama, I love being me!  
  
Goenitz's laughter echoes throughout his realm… Another part of his scheme to break   
Ranma is about to go into action…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 39  
  
Next Time: The Water Palace… Riot of Blood Leona… The group gets separated… And   
a ghost…  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	40. Orochi Space: Water Palace, Part 1. The...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 40: Orochi Space: Water Palace, Part 1. The   
Ghost.  
  
Ranma and crew have taken their time, but they make it to the bottom of the other side of   
the mountain. Iori walks over to Kyo, who is lying on his back.  
  
Iori (Kicks Kyo in the side): Hey… Hey…  
  
Kyo: Groooooooooaaannnnn…  
  
Iori: … He lives… Damn…  
  
Kyo: You lied Iori… You said you'd get me down quickly…  
  
Iori: Hey, I didn't lie. You fell pretty fast you know…  
  
Kyo: … Jerk…  
  
Iori: Just die as you are.  
  
Ranma: Would you two please stop bickering? We have to get a move on.  
  
Chizuru: Indeed. Iori, pick up Kyo, and let's get going.  
  
Iori (Eyes Chizuru): You want 'me' to carry 'him'?  
  
Chizuru: Yes. Since it is your fault Kyo's in the condition he is now…  
  
Iori (Frowns, then smiles): Very well… Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA   
HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kyo starts shivering as Iori walks up to him.  
  
Iori: Are you afraid of me?  
  
Kyo nods his head at a furious pace.  
  
Iori (Smiles): Good…  
  
Iori picks up Kyo, and holds him across his back.  
  
Iori: Well, I got 'dead-weight' here so let's go.  
  
The fighters walk across the bridge that seems to be made from thick wood. Iori purposely   
tips Kyo's head as he walks so it hits the railing of the bridge.  
  
!  
  
Kyo: OW!  
  
Iori (Smirks): So sorry.  
  
!  
  
Kyo: OW!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Sorry again.  
  
!  
  
Kyo: OW!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Oops, lost my grip again… Sorry…  
  
!  
  
Kyo: Ow!  
  
Iori: Oops! Did I do that? Sorry…  
  
!  
  
Kyo (With many lumps on his head): OW! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!  
  
Iori (Smirk widens): Your point?  
  
!  
  
Kyo (Eyes a swirls, even more lumps on his head): Oooooh… Pretty lights…  
  
Iori (Smiles genuinely): Ah… Life is good… Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA   
HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Vice (Eyes are little hearts): My Iori-sama is so great!  
  
Kima (Covers her face with her hand and shakes her head): Sigh… There he goes again…  
  
Billy: … Well, as long as he's not hurting me, I don't mind.  
  
Terry: Indeed…  
  
(------)  
  
Once across the bridge, the group sees the next 'realm' in full. The place looks like it's a   
tundra. A desert of snow… There's a small, snow-covered mountain in the center of the   
place. Ranma sees a large icicle near the area before the bridge they just walked across.   
The icicle has kanji carved into it.  
  
Ranma (Reads the kanji): "Mizu"… "Water"… (Eyes widen). LECHAN!!!  
  
Ranma makes a dash to the mountain he sees. Leona could possibly be there if that is her   
palace. The others start running after Ranma.  
  
Chizuru: RANMA, WHAT'S WRONG!?  
  
Iori: RANMA, WAIT UP YOU IDIOT!  
  
Mature: DAMN IT, STOP MAKING US RUN! DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMN HARD   
IT IS TO RUN IN HIGH HEELS!?  
  
Vice: YEAH! IT'S A PAIN!  
  
Terry: HEY RANMA MY MAN, WAIT FOR US!  
  
Kima (Spreads her wings and flies forwards a bit): DAMN IT RANMA, STOP!  
  
Ranma doesn't listen to there pleas, but keeps running. This is the first time he's actually   
felt he may see Lechan again… Unfortunately, the ground beneath him breaks apart, and   
he falls down a tunnel of ice.  
  
Ranma (As he falls):   
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Vice, Mature, Terry, and Billy: RANMA!  
  
Kima, who was flying, flaps her wings together to give herself a burst of speed. As she   
makes it to where Ranma fell, the hole seals itself up.  
  
Kima: DAMN IT!  
  
Kima lands and unsheathes her sword. She pushes it into the ground, hoping to reopen the   
hole, but…  
  
Kima: … It's solid ground… Then why the hell was there a hole? AND WHERE THE   
HECK IS RANMA!?!?  
  
The others make it to where Ranma had fallen into the ground.  
  
Iori: Where is he?  
  
Kima: We saw him fall here… But there's no hole… And I stuck my sword into the   
ground, to see if I could reopen the hole when it sealed on me, but… It's solid ground   
now…  
  
Iori: Crap…  
  
Terry: Anyone have an idea of what happened?   
  
The others shake their heads, except for Kyo who is still out of it from when Iori kept   
hitting him in the head. Iori then moves his head to look at the mountain.  
  
Iori: There…  
  
Chizuru (Stares at Iori): Uh, Iori? What do you mean?   
  
Iori: I know Ranma wouldn't have gotten captured. But if anything, he may have ended   
up there.  
  
Iori points at the mountain, and the other fighters just look at each other, then at Iori.  
  
Terry: Um, you sure about this?   
  
Iori: Yes… If that place is a 'palace', we'll still find the Hakkeshu who's in charge here…   
And maybe they'll know what happened to my cousin.  
  
Billy: That's a possibility… But not a good one…  
  
Iori (Eyes Billy): You have any better ideas?  
  
Billy: Um… Not really…  
  
Iori: Then follow me! We'll get to the bottom of this!  
  
And so the group starts running towards the mountain…  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz eyes snap open. He felt the Tenth Hakkeshu's presence literally disappear from   
this 'dimension'. Goenitz concentrates some more with the winds, to see if he is wrong.   
His winds are EVERYWHERE here; he should be able to find the Tenth Hakkeshu   
easily… But he doesn't…  
  
Goenitz: DAMN! Where are you Tenth Hakkeshu? Where did you go? I know you too   
well; I know you wouldn't have left here without her… So then where did he go? …   
Damn, I hate surprises… Oh well… If he should reappear, he'll get a nasty surprise   
indeed…  
  
Goenitz sits back onto his throne, and listens to the wind. He heard that they're heading   
towards Leona's 'palace'… This should be quite entertaining for him…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma slides through the tunnel, noticing his butt is freezing as he gets father down, since   
the whole thing is made of ice, so it would be slippery. He slides down for what seems like   
an eternity. Suddenly, he's falling in the air, and he lands in a hot spring.  
  
!  
  
Ranma (Bobs his head above the water): COUGH! HACK! Why's it always water? …   
Oh well… At least it was warm… Wait… Warm? I thought this place was ice…  
  
Ranma looks around. He is in some sort of cavern, with small springs all around with   
steam floating off of them. He notices there seem to be no exits, except for that tunnel of   
ice in the ceiling he fell though. Ranma stands up in the spring he's in, thoroughly   
drenched. He picks up his backpack out of the water, and walks to land. He then checks   
through his backpack to see if any of his stuff is still any good.  
  
Ranma: Let's see… Sleeping-bag… Drenched. I'll have to dry that… Tent… Drenched   
as well. Gotta dry that too… Extra clothing… Also drenched… Flashlight… (Fiddles   
with the switch, no light goes on). Wasted… (Tosses it aside). At least the canned goods   
are all right…  
  
Suddenly, Ranma notices the place begins to feel colder… His senses are practically   
screaming that something is wrong.  
  
Ranma: Great… What now? Listen, I don't have time for this! I need to get back to the   
others and find Lechan!  
  
Suddenly, snowflakes cross Ranma's field of vision. He's wondering where they came   
from, when they suddenly seemingly float in the air, and start moving around in a circular   
pattern. A translucent image of what appears to be a man appears where the snowflakes   
were floating.  
  
Ranma (Gets into a fighting stance): Dang… Is that a ghost? … I don't need this at the   
moment… Okay you, get ready!  
  
Ghost: Fighting me won't do you any good. So calm down, I wish you no harm.  
  
Ranma pays the ghost no heed and charges forward with a punch, but he goes right through   
the ghost instead.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Crap! So you can't hurt these things through normal means. I wish   
Chizuru were here… She could use her wards and stuff…  
  
The ghost continues to stare at Ranma. Ranma looks over the ghost, and notices some   
detail. The ghost has his hair done in a ponytail, and he has an outfit similar to Goenitz's.  
  
Ranma: Great… Another Hakkeshu…  
  
Ghost (Shakes his head): I was once, but not anymore…  
  
Ranma (Raises an eyebrow): Huh? What do you mean by, "was once, but not anymore?"   
Who are you? Why did you bring me here?  
  
Ghost: That… Is not important at the moment… What is important is that I am here to   
warn you, to tell you about what to expect here. And I brought you here so I could tell you   
without anyone listening in on us.  
  
Ranma: Huh? Warn me? Listen, I don't have time, I have to find the others and rescue   
Lechan!  
  
Ghost: Sigh… This boy seems to be dumber than a sack of rocks and more stubborn than   
a mule with a toothache… I wonder if he really is the Tenth Hakkeshu…  
  
Ranma: I wish I wasn't. Because of this, I seem to attract all this negative attention from   
people.  
  
Ghost: Sorry to hear that.  
  
Ranma: Yeah… (Eyes widen with realization). HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY   
CALLING ME STUPID AND STUBBORN!?  
  
The ghost sighs… Apparently they got this discussion started off on the wrong foot…  
  
(------)  
  
Iori and the others make it to the mountain. It is a structure that is 60 ft high, with a large   
opening in the bottom that is 8 ft high and 12 ft wide. The opening is shaped like a   
dragon's head, and the opening is the throat to the mouth.  
  
Iori (To Vice and Mature): Palace?  
  
Vice & Mature (Nod their heads): Palace.  
  
The fighters start to walk in, except…  
  
Billy: I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!   
  
Chizuru: And why not?  
  
Billy: It's scary! We'll DIE if we go in there I just know it! AND I'M TOO YOUNG TO   
DIE!!!  
  
Iori: Really? How so?  
  
Billy: I HAVEN'T LIVED THE GOOD LIFE YET! AND I STILL HAVE MY HAIR!!!  
  
Kyo: What a wuss.  
  
Iori turns his head to look at Kyo who is still across his back.  
  
Iori: So… You're awake…  
  
Kyo: Yes… But I have one hell of a wicked headache…  
  
Iori: Good.  
  
Iori drops Kyo onto the ground in an unsightly pile.  
  
!  
  
Kyo (On the ground): … Ow…  
  
Iori: Well, let's get going…  
  
The fighters walk inside. The jaws to the dragon's 'mouth' snaps shut behind them once   
they are all in.  
  
Billy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!  
  
The other fighters put their hands on Billy's mouth.  
  
Terry: Quiet Billy! Are you trying to give away our position to a possible threat?  
  
Vice: Yeah idiot! They'll know we're here…  
  
Billy: … Um… I think they'd know we're here by the fact the entrance to the placed   
closed up…  
  
All the fighters consider this for a moment, and consider it a possibility.  
  
Kima: So now what?   
  
Iori: Only one thing to do. Move forward.  
  
The fighters march deeper into the place. It is quite a marvelous sight. The place has a   
high 'ceiling' that must reach all the way to the top of the small mountain, with many   
waterfalls flowing into small lakes. The floor has Lots and lots of shallows lakes and   
springs with raised stones for walking on in them. There are also shards of ice where the   
'walls' to the place meet the 'floor'. Iori is the first to speak with the sight.  
  
Iori: Water… Why is it always Goddamned water?  
  
Kima: I have no idea why…  
  
Iori: Sigh… Well, better get this off, before it gets ruined…  
  
Iori once again takes off his shirt and jacket; he doesn't want them getting ruined if his   
Jusenkyo curse takes affect. He then puts the shirt and jacket into his backpack. He   
notices the girls are staring at him intently, as if in a trance.  
  
Iori: Um… Are you four okay?  
  
Chizuru, Kima, Vice, and Mature nod their heads. Terry covers his mouth and chuckles   
into his hand. Billy shakes his head. Kyo however…  
  
Kyo: FIEND! HOW DARE YOU SHOW OFF? YOU THINK YOURSELF GOD'S   
GIFT TO WOMEN?   
  
Iori: Yes…  
  
Kyo face-faults, Vice glomps onto Iori, Billy mutters to himself…  
  
Billy (With his head in his hand): Why can't I ever get the girl?  
  
Mature looks like she's about to hurt Iori, when Terry notices something.  
  
Terry: Hey you guys! What the heck is that?  
  
Terry points across the way. He sees a figure of a woman, sitting on a block of ice under a   
waterfall.  
  
Kima: Isn't that woman freezing?  
  
Iori (Looks at the woman): It's… Leona…  
  
Kima: Really? Maybe she'll know what happened to Ranma…  
  
Kima spreads her wings and flies over to Leona.  
  
Iori (Shouts): NO YOU FOOL!  
  
Iori starts running towards where Kima is flying. The force with which he moves, makes   
Vice lets go of him. Kima lands in front of the water covered Leona.  
  
Kima: Leona, it's me, Kima! Are you okay? Do you know where Ran…  
  
Kima feels herself pulled back by someone. She'd protest, but she sees Leona's hand   
swipe at the area her head was before she was pulled. She turns her head around to see it   
was Iori. He has his wings, since he ran through one of the cold water lakes in the place.  
  
Kima (Confused): Iori?  
  
Iori: Get back!  
  
Iori grabs the handle to Kima's sword, and uses it to block the blow of Leona's combat   
knife. What Kima sees terrifies her. Leona is completely changed. Her hair is now red   
instead of blue, her eyes no longer have pupils, her clothes are now darker, almost black,   
there is steam coming out of her mouth as she breathes, and she has a silver circlet with a   
tanzanite gemstone in the center on her head.  
  
Kima: What… Happened?  
  
Iori (Pushes all his strength into the blade to keep Leona back): Riot of Blood…  
  
Iori then suddenly snaps into a roundhouse kick. The kick smashes Leona in the stomach,   
sending her back, as Iori twists the sword, and forces the knife out of her hand at the same   
time. Riot of Blood Leona snarls at him.  
  
Iori: Leona, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but please… CALM DOWN!  
  
Riot of Blood Leona lets out a roar. She then pounces at Iori while running at him on her   
hands and feet.  
  
Iori (Thinks): This is not good…  
  
As Riot of Blood Leona rushes at Iori, Terry performs his Burn Knuckle attack. The punch   
smashes Leona in the jaw, and sends her flying back into one of the walls. She lands in one   
of the ponds.  
  
Terry: Wow… I didn't think it would be that easy to take down someone in the Riot of   
Blood…  
  
Suddenly, the jewel on the circlet glows as it sends great amounts of energy coursing   
through Riot of Blood Leona. The beast that Leona has become makes it back to her feet   
while standing in the lake. Her aura begins to rise around her and water begins to rise into   
the air around her…  
  
Mature: SHIT! GET DOWN!  
  
The water shoots all around the place from Leona, freezing into needles of ice. Most of the   
fighters heard Mature's warning and ducked down. Kima wouldn't have been okay, if Iori   
hadn't a grabbed her again and pushed her to the ground.  
  
Kima (Blushes): That's twice you saved me…  
  
Iori seems to blush himself for a moment. Than he covers it up by acting like his usual self.  
  
Iori: IDIOT! Is this all I can expect from the 'greatest' 'soldier' of the Mount Phoenix   
army? Go into homemaking, or something girly… (Thinks: Shit… WHY did I say   
THAT!?)  
  
Kima seems to look shocked for a moment… Then her own aura bursts to life.  
  
Kima: IORI YOU JERK!  
  
Leona comes running up to them, but Kima just grabs her sword from Iori, and kicks him   
away. She then points her sword at Leona.  
  
Kima: Come on!  
  
Riot of Blood Leona just charges at Kima. She knocks the sword out of Kima's hand,   
grabs her by her shoulders, smashes Kima's head into her knee, and tosses her at Iori.  
  
Kima: Oof! Owwies… That HURT!  
  
Iori: … Mind getting off of me?  
  
Chizuru, Billy, Terry, and Mature surround Kima while Vice goes to help the two.  
  
Vice: Iori-sama?  
  
Iori: Yes? ACK!!!  
  
Vice (Chokes Iori): DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR   
ME!?!?!?  
  
Iori (Pries at Vice's hands on his throat): Yes, yes, YES! I UNDERSTAND AND I   
HEAR!!! NOW LET GO OF ME!!!  
  
Kima sweat drops at the scene unraveling before her.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma looks all around the place he's in for a way out. All the walls seem solid, and the   
only apparent opening is that stupid tunnel that he came in through. The ghost stares at   
Ranma all the while…  
  
Ghost: Are you ready to listen to me yet?  
  
Ranma ignores the ghost and continues searching for a way out.  
  
Ghost: Hello?  
  
Ranma continues to ignore the ghost.  
  
Ghost (Demon head attack-mode): HELLO!!!  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen, falls backwards into one of the hot springs): GAAAAHHH!!!   
! … WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?  
  
Ghost (Turns back to 'normal'): To get you to pay attention! Now will you please listen to   
me? My time is VERY limited, even though this IS my realm!  
  
Ranma: … 'Your' realm? The icicle had "Mizu" carved into it. And I thought Leona is   
the Hakkeshu of water…  
  
Ghost (Mutters, rubs the temples of his head with his hands): This guy truly is thick   
skulled… (Out loud). Anyway, please listen to me now. Your and Leona's fate depends   
on how you will act when you see her.  
  
Ranma: What do you mean our fate?  
  
Ghost: Do you love her?  
  
Ranma: … Why do you want to know?  
  
Ghost: DO YOU LOVE HER!?  
  
Ranma: EEP! YES! IS THAT OKAY?  
  
Ghost: Would you hurt her if it were absolutely necessary?  
  
Ranma: NO! I WOULD NEVER HURT LECHAN!  
  
Ghost: … Then you will lose…  
  
Ranma (Confused): Huh?  
  
Ghost: Listen to me. Leona is indeed here in this realm, but she is not herself. Goenitz has   
forced her into the Riot of Blood. If you cannot bring yourself to stop her, then you will   
lose…  
  
Ranma: … But I can't hurt her… I love her…  
  
The Ghost tries to slap Ranma, but his hand just passes through Ranma's face.  
  
Ghost (Stares at his hand): … Damn… I miss having a physical body…  
  
Ranma: … Listen, I'm not sure what's going on here, but is there any way I can save her?   
  
Ghost: If you want to save Leona, then you must defeat her. You must overcome your   
weakness. For if you truly love her then you must overcome your own restriction on   
hurting her to save her. For the only way to stop someone in the Riot of Blood is to tire   
him or her out. They must go through extreme physical exertion to overcome the effects of   
the Riot of Blood… And the fastest way to do it is to fight them…  
  
Ranma: … Anything else I could do?  
  
Ghost: … I'll tell you this Tenth Hakkeshu… She will have a circlet on her head… It   
supplies her with enough energy to make her stay in her Riot of Blood mode. Try to   
destroy that first, that way you will be able to tire her out more easily…  
  
Ranma: Okay… I'll do it…  
  
Suddenly, the ghost seems to lurch forward, as if in pain. Ranma runs up to the ghost to try   
and help him, but his arms just go through the ghost.  
  
Ranma: Are you okay?  
  
Ghost: … No… My time is almost up… And I still have so much to say… So please,   
walk over into that hot spring over there…  
  
Ranma: But…  
  
Ghost: JUST DO IT!  
  
Ranma seems to notice the ghost voice sounds very strained. Ranma just complies. He   
grabs his backpack and walks into hot spring. The ghost then tries to lift itself to stand up   
fully. And the ghost concentrates on its energies to get the final part of its message   
across…  
  
Ghost: Ranma, listen carefully… The trial here is different from the others, since Leona   
could not think when she was sent here, so the trial made itself based after her inner-most   
desire. You must fulfill her desire. Please Son-in-law, SAVE MY SAPPHIRE!  
  
Ranma stares wide-eyed at the ghost… He remembers only one person would call Leona   
Sapphire…  
  
Ranma (Hesitant): ……… Guidel?  
  
Ghost (Smirks, does a slight bow): … Some would call me "Hachitaki no Gidiar", but   
yes, I prefer Guidel… Sorry to say, that I can't be more to your service Son-in-law…  
  
Ranma stares in awe that the wavering form of Guidel… Suddenly, a thought leaps   
through Ranma's mind…  
  
Ranma: "SON-IN-LAW!?!?"  
  
Guidel (Smirks): What? You can't deny you love Sapphire… (Lurches over). URK…  
  
Ranma: Guidel!  
  
Guidel: Listen, whatever happens, please be there for my Sapphire… She deserves a   
happy life, after having to live in misery for years… And Son-in-law…  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Guidel: Tell Sapphire I forgive her… That she killed me was not her fault…  
  
Ranma (Stares at Guidel for a bit): … Okay… I will…  
  
Guidel (Points his hand out towards Ranma): Ranma, I'll send you to her palace. Please,   
hang on tightly now.  
  
Ranma (looks around for a bit): Hang onto what?  
  
Guidel doesn't answer, but he begins to glow as his form fades… The waters around   
Ranma begin to fluctuate, and the water in the spring shoots up like a geyser, sending   
Ranma up.  
  
Ranma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma's form crashes through the ceiling headfirst. And the water keeps pushing him up,   
farther, and farther…  
  
Ranma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Guidel (Looks up at the new hole in the ceiling of the place): … I guess he really is thick   
skulled… Good luck Son-in-law… Take care of Sapphire… Take care of yourself…  
  
With that Guidel's time is spent, and he finally fades from existence once again…  
  
(------)  
  
Iori clutches at his shoulder, which Riot of Blood Leona stabbed with her combat knife.   
No matter what they do Leona seems to get more powerful every time they seem to subdue   
her. Iori mutters to himself.  
  
Iori: Shit… Can't anything go right today?  
  
As if to answer him, the ground starts shaking.  
  
Iori: Great… Now what?  
  
The fighters and Leona turn their head to see one of the hot springs in Leona's palace   
bubbling… A stream up water shoots above the surface slightly. Suddenly it shoots up in   
a huge geyser, and with it comes…  
  
Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Terry, Billy, Kyo, Vice, & Mature: RANMA!  
  
Ranma (As he flies through the air): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma is on top of the geyser for a bit, and the geyser finally stops. Ranma then goes   
falling back to earth.  
  
Ranma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
!  
  
Ranma (Bobs his head above the water): COUGH! Ugh… I'm getting really tired of   
this… (Eyes widen). LECHAN!  
  
What Ranma sees breaks his heart. It is just as Guidel said. Leona is indeed in the Riot of   
Blood, and she herself is covered in blood. Ranma looks around and sees some of his   
friends sporting some bad cuts… And he sees the bloodied combat knife in Leona's hand.   
He comes to the conclusion that the blood covering Leona is theirs and not hers. Ranma   
then walks up from out of the spring. He tosses his backpack at Kyo.  
  
Ranma: Catch.  
  
Kyo tries to catch the backpack, but it smashes him in the head instead and he falls to the   
ground. Ranma stares at him for a bit.  
  
Ranma: … Idiot…  
  
Riot of Blood Leona takes a few steps towards Ranma.  
  
Leona: Grr…  
  
Ranma (Closes his eyes and speaks calmly): Please Leona… Understand… What I do   
next is going to hurt me more than it does you… I'm sorry.  
  
Ranma then charges at Leona, who charges back at him…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 40  
  
Next Time: Ranma Vs. Riot of Blood Leona… Will Ranma overcome the one he loves?   
And the trial of the water palace…  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or to   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	41. Orochi Space: Water Palace, Part 2. Reu...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 41: Orochi Space: Water Palace, Part 2.   
Reunion.  
  
Goenitz sits in the throne room of his palace. He sips from a glass of white wine as he   
listens to the winds. He can hear the group that the Tenth Hakkeshu brought with him try   
to subdue the Hakkeshu of water… He laughs. He knows they cannot stop her. They   
won't go all out to hurt her, and so they take damage from her as the fight goes on. He   
hears their yelps of pain as Leona's attacks get through their defenses. It puts a smile to his   
face. He knows that the circlet he put on Leona's head has more than enough energy to   
keep her in the Riot of Blood for three days straight if necessary. And when she finally   
finishes them off… He'll show her the results of her 'work'… It will send her into a pit of   
despair, and he can then thoroughly mold her into a soldier… Or better yet, a new   
plaything… And the Tenth Hakkeshu, wherever he is, will follow… Wanting to get Leona   
back.  
  
Suddenly, Goenitz lurches forward in his chair and spits out some wine he had just taken a   
sip of. The Tenth Hakkeshu literally came back into this 'reality' in the most unexpected   
of ways.  
  
Goenitz (Wipes his mouth): How the hell did he just pop out of a geyser? … Oh well…   
He's back… That's all that matters… And if he kills her… It's not too much of a waste…   
Killing her will finally break him, and so the Orochi can be resurrected… And if she kills   
him… We'll, just use his corpse to resurrect the Orochi… Either way, I WIN!  
  
Goenitz smiles, kicks his feet back, and listens to the wind, awaiting the outcome of this   
new turn of events…  
  
(-------)  
  
Ranma runs straight at Riot of Blood Leona as she runs right at him. He sees she has her   
combat knife in her right hand and decides to get rid of that first. Ranma suddenly stops,   
allows himself to fall on his back, and uses the motion in an upward kick, to send her knife   
flying out of her hand. Riot of Blood Leona just stumbles a bit back, and does a   
roundhouse kick that smashes Ranma's raised leg in the back of the calf.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): SHIT! That's gonna be black and blue tomorrow…  
  
Ranma stats rolling backwards to get away from Leona. Unfortunately for him, there's a   
cold water lake behind him, and rolling in turns him into a girl.  
  
Ranko (Spits out some water): Shoot…  
  
Riot of Blood Leona starts to run towards Ranma, but Iori grabs her from behind. His arms   
wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Leona moves her head forward, and   
snaps it back with a force, smashing Iori in the face. Iori doesn't let go, but starts to   
stumble. Leona does it again. Ranko screams at him.  
  
Ranko: DAMN IT IORI! THIS IS MY BATTLE! LET ME TAKE CARE OF…  
  
Kyo (Glomps Ranko from behind): RANKYO MY LOVE! YOU HAVE COME TO BE   
WITH YOUR KYO-SAMA! Very well… I shall fight the demoness Leona, and protect   
you my wild flower of the Yagami clan…  
  
!  
  
Kyo floats facedown on top of the water, a huge lump on his head, from when Ranko   
brought her fist smashing down upon him. Ranko sees Iori still struggling with the   
screeching Leona, who is now kicking her legs to make enough motion so that Iori will lose   
his grip on her. Ranko decides to do things a bit more calmly this time…  
  
Ranko: Iori, if you're going to help, keep her still… I need to get that circlet off of her…  
  
Ranko gets out of the water, and walks up to Leona. She tries to grab the circlet, but it   
gives her an electrical shock to her hand.  
  
Ranko: OW! Sonuvabitch that smarts… (Sucks on her fingers). Iori, when I say let go,   
let go…  
  
Iori (As he struggles with Leona): But…  
  
Ranko: No buts! This is my battle… Believe me… Only I can do this…  
  
Iori (Eyes Ranko): You sure?  
  
Ranko: Yes… Believe me. I don't want to do this, but I HAVE TO!  
  
Ranko then runs to the nearest hot spring in the place, jumps in, and turns back into a man.   
Ranma then starts running towards Iori.  
  
Ranma: IORI, LET GO NOW!   
  
Iori lets go, and jumps back away from Leona. Leona turns around to attack Iori, but   
Ranma tackles her to the ground from behind. Leona struggles, with Ranma on top of her.  
  
Leona: YOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLL!!!  
  
Ranma, scared for a moment by the cat-like sound she made, jumped back. Leona than   
does her Baltic Launcher attack. She jumps into the air, and lets off a huge green-colored   
emotional based ki ball of depression energy. The emotion it lets off makes the Shi Shi   
Hokodan feel perky in comparison. The attack hits Ranma square in the chest, obliterates   
the front of his shirt, and sends him flying back into one of the cold water lakes…   
Specifically, the same one Kyo is in.  
  
Ranko (Spits out water): … Not again…  
  
Kyo (Glomps Ranko from behind, eyes are little hearts): RANKYO MY LOVE!!! (Turns   
her around, gets a nosebleed as he sees her chest). … Oh my… You truly are bursting   
with such healthy beauty… Almost as much as the ninja girl Mai Shiranui… (Hugs Ranko   
closer to him). I FEEL SO LUCKY THE GODS DEEM YOU AS WORTHY FOR MY   
NOBLE PERSONAGE!!!   
  
! ! ! ! ! ! !   
!  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Riot of Blood Leona, who stands there, breathing heavily   
with steam pouring from her mouth, has smashed Kyo in the head with a fist.  
  
Ranko, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Billy, Vice, & Mature: KYO YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
Kyo's grasp on Ranko loosens, and his unconscious form sinks below the surface of the   
lake…  
  
(------)  
  
Back at the Wind Palace, Goenitz is rolling around on the floor, laughing his ass off at the   
turn of events…  
  
Goenitz: Kyo… Ha ha… Kyo you idiot… HA HA! You idiotic, hormone driven   
pervert…   
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Goenitz pounds his fists on the floor during his fit of laughter as he continues to listen to   
what happens.  
  
(------)  
  
Leona begins to walk towards the group. Ranko flips into the air, and lands in a hot spring   
with a loud splash. Ranma then charges towards Leona. Leona, takes this as a threat, and   
starts running at Ranma, while on all fours.  
  
Leona: RWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!  
  
Ranma stops and cringes at the cat-like noise Riot of Blood Leona made, and she tackles   
him to the ground, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Blood sprays from his shoulders,   
as Ranma kicks Leona off of him with his knees. He then jumps back and notices he has   
ten deep little 'pits' in his shoulders, which begin to ooze blood. Ranma begins to think.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Okay dumb ass, CALM DOWN! Leona IS NOT a cat…  
  
Leona circles around Ranma, looking for a moment to strike. She hisses like a cat and   
sends a shiver up Ranma's spine.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): …… Leona IS NOT a cat, but DAMN SHE SURE SOUNDS LIKE   
ONE! Brr… I got to do something to get that damn circlet off her head… I could get her   
out of the Blood Riot a lot more easily if that thing didn't keep feeding her energy…  
  
Suddenly, a thought goes through Ranma's mind… He remembers back to the time he   
fought the "Noisy Thief" Ryuu, to get back the sacred scrolls he stolen from his family…   
The Umi Seiken and Yama Seiken scrolls. Ranma would NEVER use the forbidden   
techniques on Leona, but he remembers a far less lethal move from the Yama Seiken scroll   
that Ryuu would use on him… A pretty powerful kick… The "Mouko Kaimon Ha" or…  
  
Ranma (Whispers): Fierce Tiger Crashing Through the Gates…  
  
Ranma starts to circle Leona as she moves around him, the two staying in front of each   
other, eyes locked… The eyes are the windows to the soul, and Ranma can see that there is   
nothing in those blank eyes… It's like she's a soulless creature… But Ranma knows she   
has a soul, and knows he has to still tone down the move so as not to really hurt her. He   
remembers when Ryuu landed that kick on him, and it hurt like hell… So Ranma just   
keeps on moving around Leona, as he thinks on how to change the move, so it won't hurt   
her too badly…  
  
Suddenly, Leona pounces at him again, and Ranma has to struggle with her on top of him,   
as she grabs his throat and literally tries to tear it open. Ranma feels the others are coming   
to help, but he doesn't want them near.  
  
Ranma: STAY BACK!  
  
Chizuru: But Ranma…  
  
Ranma: DO AS I SAY DAMN IT!!!  
  
Ranma puts his right forearm under Leona's neck, and tries to pry her off of him. She then   
moves her head, and bites down on his arm hard. Ranma screams and literally jumps up.   
He feels his skin rip as Leona's jaw loses it's hold on his arm, and scrapes his flesh as it   
slides off. Ranma jumps back from Leona, who has blood dripping from the sides of her   
mouth. Ranma decides that it's time to end this, before she does something he knows   
she'll regret…  
  
Ranma: Sorry Leona, but I'm going to save you…  
  
Ranma then performs the Mouko Kaimon Ha…  
  
Ranma: DON'T MOVE!!!  
  
Leona is somewhat paralyzed by the loud noise. Ranma starts running up to her as she   
hesitates. She moves her arms forward to tear at Ranma with her hands, but he just shoots   
both his arms forward in a curving motion away from him; smashing her arms away from   
her at the same time. He then concentrates a bit of ki into his foot and then shoots his foot   
out in a kick at her forehead. The kick sends Leona flying back into one of the hot springs.   
Ranma stands there, waiting. The other fighters stare at what Ranma did…  
  
Billy (Wide-eyed): What the frikin' hell was that?  
  
Ranma (Whispers): Mouko Kaimon Ha…  
  
Chizuru: Fierce Tiger Crashing Through the Gates?  
  
Ranma: Yes…  
  
Terry: What kind of move was that? I've never seen you use it before.  
  
Ranma: It's a technique from one of two scrolls of forbidden techniques… The Yama   
Seiken and Umi Seiken scrolls…  
  
Billy (Thinks): Mountain of the Thousand Fists and Sea of the Thousand Fists scrolls…   
Hmm… The boss may want to know about this…  
  
Suddenly Leona stands up in the hot spring, a deep cut on her forehead… She staggers a   
bit as she moves forward… The tanzanite gemstone on the circlet cracks, and breaks. The   
circlet falls off of her head, and she falls onto the edge of the spring face first. Her hair   
turns back from red to blue, and her clothes lighten in color. Ranma runs up to her, fear   
evident in his eyes. He turns her onto her back and touches her neck, feeling for her pulse.   
When he finds one, he breathes a sigh of relief. He's got her back…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I know I don't say this much, but… Thank you God…  
  
Ranma looks around and sees the other fighters starting to gather around.  
  
Mature: Um… Ranma?  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): She's fine… She's just a tired for the moment… Give her   
time… She'll be better…  
  
Vice: So what now? Do we continue?   
  
Chizuru: I think we should make camp here. We need to tend to our injuries, and this may   
be the last peaceful area we get to rest for a while…  
  
Terry: I agree… After all, I don't think the other Hakkeshu would attack us here. This is   
Leona's realm.  
  
Iori: Yeah… And what Leona did to us was more than likely Goenitz's influence on her…  
  
Ranma: Then it's settled. We camp here for a bit. Mature, please take Vice and gather the   
medical supplies you packed for us back at your palace and start helping the more seriously   
injured. Terry, maybe you should start pitching some tents that Mature also packed for   
us… By the way… Does anyone know how to cook? I'm hungry…  
  
The others face-fault. Looks like the group's got some work to do…  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz's face flushes crimson with rage. The Tenth Hakkeshu actually managed to beat   
Leona, he destroyed her energy source, but worse of all, this means they are now halfway   
through the "Orochi Space".  
  
Goenitz: Five realms… He made it through FIVE F*CKING REALMS! DAMN HIM!  
  
Goenitz crushes the wine class in his grasp. The pieces of glass, and wine spill to the   
ground amidst some of his blood. He shakes his hand once, and glass shards get tossed   
from it. Goenitz walks to one of the balconies of his palace.  
  
Goenitz: How? … How did he know to destroy the circlet? HOW? HOW OROCHI   
DAMN IT, HOW!?!?  
  
Goenitz suddenly hears a chuckling… He turns around back to his palace and looks   
around.  
  
Goenitz: WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!!!  
  
Male Voice: The Tenth Hakkeshu has the one he loves with all of his being back, oh   
"Divine Wind"… He has his strength back… Your days are numbered… Enjoy them   
while they last…  
  
Suddenly, the wind picks up slightly, and a few snowflakes swim through the air, to the   
outside of Goenitz's palace. Goenitz can only stare at those little flakes of ice as they fly   
off. He starts to sweat, as he recognized the voice…  
  
Goenitz (Narrows his eyes): … Guidel…  
  
(------)  
  
Back in the 'real' world, the unconscious form of Nodoka lies in a hospital bed. The   
doctors are impressed… She shouldn't have survived this long… But they see no real   
hope… If anything, she may now be stuck in a permanent coma, or she may very well be a   
vegetable… Kasumi has stayed by Nodoka's side the whole time… The doctors say she   
should leave, but she refuses… After all, it wouldn't be right for her to leave the person   
she considers her friend. But even Kasumi cannot look after Nodoka all the time…   
Eventually she falls asleep in her chair.  
  
A few snowflakes seemingly swim through the air around Nodoka. They seem to give off   
an energy that gathers around Nodoka's neck. A sapphire pendant connected to a necklace   
appears around her neck. The snowflakes fall onto the pendant and melt. Nodoka begins   
to glow with a bluish violet colored energy… When the energy fades away, Nodoka   
slowly opens her eyes. She looks around and sees Kasumi in a chair. She notices the   
room, even though dark looks like that of a hospital room. She notices she has a necklace   
on. One that she does not remember owning… She notices it's a pendant of sapphire. The   
sapphire is smooth and made in the shape of a water-drop or tear. The sapphire has a little   
kanji marking of "Mizu" carved into opposite sides of it… Nodoka's eyes widen in   
shock…  
  
Nodoka (In a voice barely above a whisper): Guidel… This was your pendant… But   
how? How did it get here?  
  
(------)  
  
Leona slowly wakes up. She notices one thing as she gains consciousness… PAIN! And   
she feels every capital letter of the word with one hell of a wicked headache… She keeps   
her eyes closed, not wanting to have to face reality. But then she notices something   
'odd'… She feels that she is on something soft… She opens her eyes and takes in her   
surroundings… It's definitely NOT some stinking dungeon like she's been in for longer   
than she actually knows, but the inside of a dark green tent… And she is in a black   
sleeping bag. She tries to lift herself on her elbows, and a bit of the sleeping bag falls off to   
reveal she's wearing a blue silk Chinese shirt. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the   
shirt… It looks a lot like the one Ranma gave her to wear that night she remembered more   
of her past… This could only mean…  
  
Leona: Ranma? Are you out there?   
  
Leona waits for what must have been a minute, when a bandaged pig-tailed boy opens the   
tent-flap. He looks at her and smiles.  
  
Ranma: Feeling better Lechan?   
  
Leona: Yes… I guess… I got one hell of a headache though… Do you have anything to   
eat? I'm starving…  
  
Ranma smiles and then chuckles a bit to himself. Leona's response sounds like something   
he would say.  
  
Leona (Eyes Ranma): What's so funny?  
  
Ranma (Waves his hand): Nothing. Give me a minute to get you something to eat.  
  
Ranma closes the tent flap and leaves Leona in the tent. She smiles, thinking how nice it is   
to be with Ranma. But it's confusing… When did she get to be with Ranma again? Why   
does Ranma have bandages all over his upper torso, shoulders, and right forearm? Why is   
she in some of his clothing? The last thing she remembers was lying in Goenitz's dungeon,   
scared, starving, and in pain. Just waiting for death to come and claim her, to end her   
misery. A scene flashes through her mind… She's biting down on Ranma… She holds   
her hand to her mouth… She feels a salty taste… Whether this is truth, or her imagination,   
she doesn't know… And she isn't sure if she wants to know… She feels terrible…  
  
Leona (Thinks): Oh God… Did I… Would I… Could I…… (Eyes widen). Oh God…   
What happened? Did I hurt Ranma? Please tell me that this is just some sick joke…  
  
Leona feels the tears start to flow down the sides of her face. She hates crying, but she   
can't seem to stop herself… She curses herself for being weak…  
  
The tent flap opens again, and in walks Ranma. He has a small tray with two bowls of   
miso soup on it. He's about to say something, but then he sees that Leona is crying. He   
puts the tray down to the side, and sits down next to Leona.  
  
Ranma: Lechan… Are you okay? What's wrong? (Eyes narrow). That jerk Goenitz hurt   
you, didn't he? I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!!! (Eyes widen). Oh no… Don't tell me that it's   
because I hurt you too badly when I tried to pacify you? … (Smacks himself in the face   
with his hand). STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!  
  
Leona (Grabs Ranma's wrist): Ranma, please stop that. Just tell me… What happened?  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Lechan, it's like this… I'm not sure what happened to you, but for me, it   
has been one fight and trial after another… I had the shit beaten out of me at the finals. I   
woke up in a hospital eight days later. I found out my mom is dying… (Leona's eyes   
begin to water some more upon hearing that). I stayed there another day, then got my   
warriors, and went to Ryugenzawa to save you… Only it turns out you and the others were   
in a 'pocket dimension', called the "Orochi Space". It's been a total of eleven days since I   
last saw you Lechan… I'm glad I have you back…'  
  
Leona is silent for a bit. Ranma wants to do something, but decides he should give Leona   
time to digest the information he told her. She shakes a bit, but decides to ask Ranma a bit   
more.  
  
Leona: Ranma… Are we in the "Orochi Space" still? Who else is here?  
  
Ranma: Sorry Leona, but yes, we still are… As for who's here, I brought Iori, Kyo (says   
name with disgust), Chizuru, Kima, Terry, and Billy with me, and Vice and Mature decided   
to help us once we got to meet up with them again.  
  
Leona shakes her head to acknowledge this. She then stares at her hands, thinking on what   
to ask next. She knows what she wants to ask, but she's afraid to… She decides to bite the   
bullet and ask Ranma why he's all bandaged up.  
  
Leona: Ranma…  
  
Ranma: Yes?   
  
Leona: What's with all the bandages? Did… Did I do that?  
  
Ranma seems to pale a bit but shakes it off. He starts to scratch the back of his head with   
his left hand, while thinking of the best way to describe what happened.  
  
Ranma: Well… Um… You see… (Ranma's eyes widen). Hold on.  
  
Leona watches Ranma as he digs into his pocket. Her eyes widen in fear when she sees   
what he pulls out. A silver circlet, with a hole in it for where a jewel should be. She   
smacks the circlet out of Ranma's hand.  
  
Ranma: … Lechan?  
  
Leona (Grabbing the sides of her head): Please… Keep that away from me…  
  
Ranma nods his head. He takes the circlet outside the tent and tosses it away. He then   
goes back into the tent so see Leona is slightly shaking. He sits down next to her again,   
and takes one of the bowls of miso soup. He holds it to Leona but she shakes her head.  
  
Leona: Please Ranma… I have to know… What happened to you? Tell me… Please?  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Okay Lechan… I'll tell you… When I got to see you again, you were in   
the Riot of Blood. That circlet I was trying to show you was apparently what kept you like   
that. I had to fight you to get it off of you. I'll say this Lechan… It wasn't easy, but I was   
able to break it, and get you back.  
  
Leona seems to shake even more now. Ranma encloses his arms around her, to reassure   
her that she didn't do anything wrong, that it wasn't her fault.  
  
Leona: Ranma… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…  
  
Ranma: Shh… It's okay Lechan… It's okay… It's not your fault it happened… It's   
Goenitz's fault… He did that to you…  
  
Leona: But… I was the one that attacked you…  
  
Ranma: Leona, it wasn't you. I looked into 'your' eyes while fighting 'you'. I didn't see   
your soul behind those blank orbs. It was like looking at a wall. Whatever attacked me   
may have been in your body, but it wasn't you. So don't feel bad. And Leona…  
  
Leona: Yes?   
  
Ranma (Passes her the bowl of miso soup): Here… You should eat. I don't know when   
the last time you had anything to eat was, and you must be starving…  
  
Leona: … I am… But… Ranma… How can you just forgive me? I attacked you.  
  
Ranma: Leona, as I said before you weren't the one who attacked me… So I can forgive   
you… And I know that your father doesn't blame you either.  
  
Leona stares at Ranma with curiosity. Why would he say that? She's about to ask, but   
Ranma shoves a spoon with some soup in her mouth. She swallows the soup and looks at   
Ranma.  
  
Leona: What was that for?   
  
Ranma: Simple. You need to gain your strength. You should stop being so stubborn and   
eat up.  
  
Leona: … Okay… (Smiles). I guess being stubborn is your department, not mine.  
  
Ranma smiles at seeing Leona smile at him. Whenever she's happy, everything just seems   
right. Ranma then ruffles Leona's hair with his hand. She giggles slightly with that.  
  
Ranma: Now that's the Leona Heidern I know and love… Good to have you back…  
  
Leona: Good to be back.  
  
Ranma just sits in the tent with Leona for a bit. He then remembers he had another bowl of   
soup with him. He offers it to her, she thanks him for it, and she eats that one as well.  
  
Ranma: Been awhile since you last ate huh?   
  
Leona: Yeah… I don't remember eating anything for the longest while…  
  
Ranma frowns… Not eating is one of the things Ranma hates the most. Thinking back to   
his own childhood hurts when he thinks on how he was deprived of food. Genma would   
have Ranma steal for him, and anything Ranma could get, Genma would eat it all on him.   
And when Genma got something he ate it all himself. Ranma chuckles to himself about   
how it's surprising he didn't starve to death his first year of training with the old bastard.   
He notices Leona stare at him but he shakes his head, not giving the matter much   
importance anymore. It was the past, and if Ranma can have his way, he would have   
NOTHING to do with Genma anymore… The bastard caused more trouble for Ranma   
than he would care to think about. Ranma then realizes he was supposed to check   
something with Iori. He tells Leona he'll be back, and in the meantime, she should rest up   
and gain her strength back.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma makes it to the edge of the realm. It's quite surprising how much it changed since   
they beat Leona… The place actually warmed up. It's no longer a frozen wasteland, but it   
is lush with vegetation, and rivers seem to be all around. The snow-covered mountain,   
which was Leona's palace, is now turning green on the outside. Ranma finds Iori studying   
a small statue at the edge of the landmass.  
  
Ranma: Hey Iori!   
  
Iori: Hi Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Iori, what are you looking at?   
  
Iori: I think this is the trial, but… I'm not sure what to make of it…  
  
Ranma: Oh? Why's that?  
  
Iori: Look at it…  
  
Ranma takes a look at the 'trial'. It is a small statue of a heart.   
  
Ranma (Looks at Iori): So?   
  
Iori: That's my question exactly. I had Vice and Mature look at this earlier, and they can't   
interpret it.  
  
Ranma: Hmm… What can I say? If this is the trial, we have to figure out what it means…  
  
Iori: Yeah… You get back to Leona… I think she'll need you around her for a bit…   
You're the one she trusts the most out of all of us.  
  
Ranma: Okay… I'll get going.  
  
With that Ranma starts walking back towards the palace. He remembers what Guidel told   
him a few hours ago… That the trial is Leona's innermost desire… And that he has to   
fulfill it… As Ranma runs, he wonders what it is she wants the most from life…  
  
(------)  
  
An hour passes. Ranma makes it back to his tent and goes to check on Leona, but she's   
gone. This causes Ranma to slightly panic. He starts to look around the area for Leona.   
He asks some of the others if they've seen her, and they say the last they saw her was when   
Ranma was setting her down in the tent a while ago after he defeated her. This causes   
Ranma to really worry. He knows Leona is not still back to normal, and that she may not   
be emotionally stable. He goes back inside her palace, and checks around. He calls out her   
name… No answer, but he hears a noise. Something moving across water. He follows the   
noise and sees Leona at the farthermost body of water, skipping stones across its surface.   
Ranma sits down next to her.  
  
Ranma: Lechan?  
  
Leona doesn't answer, but keeps skipping some stones across the surface of the water.   
Ranma puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her slightly.  
  
Ranma: Lechan?  
  
Leona (Looks over to Ranma): Huh!? Oh… Sorry Ranma… I wasn't paying attention…   
I was thinking…  
  
Ranma: Leona… Are you okay? You didn't tell anyone where you were going and I was   
worried, because I couldn't find you when I got back. I was so worried that you may have   
hurt yourself…  
  
Leona (Looks at Ranma): … Ranma… I want to ask you a question…  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
Leona: Why? Why do you care for me so much? I mean, look what I did to you. It may   
have not been me doing that, but it was my body that did that… The blood has stained my   
hands, and I know I cannot ask for forgiveness… I don't deserve it…  
  
Ranma: Don't say that Lechan! You of all people deserve forgiveness. As I said before, it   
wasn't your fault…  
  
Leona: DON'T YOU GET IT! I'M PRACTICALLY A LIVING WEAPON! Goenitz   
said so… (Starts to cry). He would beat me up so much, and send me into the Blood   
Riot… I would feel myself be lost in the feeling of emptiness… I wanted to kill… I could   
feel the blood lust in me every time he sent me into it… I couldn't help myself… And if I   
go into it again… I may hurt you… I don't want to do that… So please Ranma… Just   
end it… I don't want to hurt anyone else… I'm tired of being used as a weapon…   
Please… Just kill me…  
  
Ranma (Hugs Leona): NO! NO GOD DAMN IT, NO! Please Lechan, don't be like this.   
This is not what you usually are like… I know you Lechan… I know you would never ask   
for death…  
  
Leona (As tears pour from her eyes): THEN WHY!? Why do I have to be like this damn   
it? … I've killed hundreds of people already because of the Blood Riot… I deserve to   
die… I know it is what they would want… The ones I killed…  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): No Leona… They wouldn't want that…  
  
Leona: How would you know? I killed them! They would more than likely want me to   
join them… I cheated them out of life! I deserve to die!  
  
Ranma: Damn it Lechan… Stop being so negative… Listen. I can tell you two things for   
sure. I forgive you for what happened, and I know you father forgives you as well…  
  
Leona (Stares at Ranma): … You said that before… That my father forgives me… How   
would you know?   
  
Ranma (Thinks for a moment before speaking): … Lechan… Please listen carefully, and   
do not repeat this to others… They would probably think I'm nuts… I saw your father…   
He came to me as a ghost and told me what to expect here. He told me what happened to   
you, how I could save you, the trial here, that he wanted me to tell you he forgives you, and   
that he wanted me to take care of you. And I promise to take care of you. No matter what!  
  
Leona stares at Ranma for a bit. She isn't sure how to react. What he said sounded so   
fantastic, but… His eyes… There was no room for joke in them. He is serious.  
  
Leona (Hesitant): You… You saw my father?  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): Yes… He said he wanted me to take care of you… He knows of   
how your life has been, and only wants the best for you. He doesn't want you to kill   
yourself… And I don't want you to either. I love you Lechan. I have literally crawled   
through hell and back to find you again. And I don't EVER want to give you up. I want to   
be with you. Always…  
  
Leona starts to feel the tears pour down the side of her face again… But these tears are   
different… She is so happy that she can't do anything but cry. She lunges at Ranma and   
hugs him for dear life. Ranma hugs her back. The two embrace each other for what seems   
like an eternity… Ranma traces light kisses along Leona's neck, making her sigh… She   
revels in the feelings. Ranma and Leona then lock eyes. They both can see a mutual desire   
in both of their eyes. Both suddenly start blushing to the shade of a ripe tomato…  
  
Leona (Blushes a deep crimson): Um, Ranma? …  
  
Ranma (Blushes a deep crimson): Uh, yeah… Lechan… You don't have to do this if you   
don't want to. I mean we just found each other again… Wouldn't this be pushing it?  
  
Leona (Shakes her head): I'm not sure… But I know I want this… That we BOTH want   
this… And I can honestly say that I've wanted to do this with you for a long time… So   
please Ranma… For me?  
  
Ranma looks into Leona's eyes and sees the hope shining brightly in them… He knows   
what Guidel told him about the trial… But foremost, he knows one thing about himself…   
He can NEVER deny Leona anything. So Ranma just nods his head and embraces Leona,   
prepared to accept his responsibility… At least this is something he'll enjoy, that's for   
sure…  
  
Ranma (As he hugs Leona): I love you Lechan…  
  
Leona (As she hugs him back): I love you too…  
  
And so Ranma and Leona connect in the ultimate way a couple can express their love for   
each other…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 41  
  
Next Time: Chris… The Fire Palace… And the Hiryuu Hyuu Toppa…  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	42. Orochi Space: Fire Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 42: Orochi Space: Fire Palace  
  
Iori studies the little heart statue in front of him. He honestly, can't think of anything to do.   
This trial is a complete enigma to the Orochi Warrior.  
  
Iori lets out a sigh. He's been out with the statue for a couple of hours now. Kima had   
stopped by to take a look at it, but she couldn't think of anything to do either. Now, Iori is   
going to rely on his instincts…  
  
Iori (Raises his hands high): WORK YOU STUPID TRIAL! RAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!  
  
Iori brings his fists down upon the statue with all his might… But it doesn't break… Iori's   
eyes widen, and…  
  
Iori (Jumps back, shakes his hands wildly): GAH! Sonuvabitch… That hurts…  
  
Iori, in his anger, kicks the statue… To then find himself clutching his foot with both his   
hands, a split-second later.  
  
Iori (Hops around on one foot while clutching the other): SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!! THAT   
HURTS!  
  
Iori eyes the little heart statue with utter hate. Suddenly, it sinks into the ground. A bridge   
made of a blue-tinted marble forms to the next landmass. Iori stares at it and smiles.  
  
Iori: YEAH! I SHOWED THAT THING WHO'S BOSS!  
  
Iori now runs back to camp to tell the others he's solved the trial, and they can get a move   
on later.  
  
(-------)  
  
Ranma runs his hands through Leona's hair. She sleeps peacefully on top of him; a small   
smile illuminates her face. Ranma can't believe what they did. It was experience he can't   
even begin to describe. He feels that he is a man now. And he has Leona to thank for that.   
Following that trail of thought Ranma moves his head down to kiss her lightly on the   
forehead, making her murmur in her sleep.  
  
Suddenly, a blanket is thrown on top of Ranma and Leona. Leona stirs a bit, but doesn't   
awaken. Ranma turns his head slightly to see…  
  
Ranma (Blushes): Uh… Hi Iori… Um… Please don't tell anyone about this… Okay?  
  
Iori shakes his head lightly. A soft chuckle escapes from him. He then moves closer to   
Ranma to give his cousin some 'advice'.  
  
Iori: Now this is a Kodak moment… So…  
  
Ranma (Sweats): "So?"  
  
Iori (Smirks): You slipped her the "hot beef injection", didn't you?  
  
Ranma brings his fist down upon Iori's head. Leona stirs slightly, and tightens her grip on   
Ranma.  
  
Iori (Lump on his head, looks at Leona): … Damn… Now she's a sound sleeper…  
  
Ranma: Yeah…  
  
Iori: Well, after exerting so much energy on you, it makes sense…  
  
Ranma brings his fist down upon Iori's head once again.  
  
Iori (Removes Ranma's fist): You know… If you weren't my cousin, I would be tearing   
you apart for hitting me… Oh, Ranma… Some advice so you can keep doing this with   
her… After all… I know you love her…  
  
Ranma (Confused): "Advice?"  
  
Iori: Yes. One, make sure to use protection, and two, don't tell ANY of your rivals…   
Remember Heidern back on the Black Noah?  
  
Ranma (Face pales): … How can I forget? …  
  
----  
  
Ranma (Running from Heidern): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! LEAVE   
ME ALONE! I TOLD YOU I DID NOTHING TO LECHAN!!!  
  
Heidern (With AK-47): YOU LIAR! RANMA, HOW DARE YOU TAKE   
ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER!?!? PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Ranma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Heidern starts shooting around all the area on the deck of Black Noah, tearing up a lot of   
the surrounding area… Including the USA Sports Team.  
  
Heavy D, Brian, & Lucky: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
The USA Sports Team falls to the ground, amidst a pool of their own blood.  
  
Heavy D: Gurgle… And we finally made it back to the big-time… Gurgle…  
  
Lucky: Damn… This is like that time Yagami beat the crap out of us, and took our invite   
to King of Fighters '95…  
  
Brian: Raaaaaaaaaaaagghh… Brian… Mad… Brian… Bleed… Gurgle...  
  
Rugal (Gets out of captain's quarters): What's going on? My "Wallet Sense" is tingling…   
(Eyes widen in horror). MY SHIP!!!  
  
Rugal faints, falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
----  
  
Iori (Mutters): Hmm… Maybe I should have stolen their invites again… Oh well… (Out   
loud). This is my advice. Don't tell ANYONE you had sex with Leona… That way…   
No one bothers you two and…  
  
Ranma: And?  
  
Iori (Smirks): And that way, I get to tease you some more. Heh heh… Well. Get some   
sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours to get you two. We'll be heading out to the next   
realm. Oh, and Ranma…  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Iori: Be good to Leona.  
  
Iori walks off, leaving Ranma and the sleeping Leona in each other's arms.  
  
(------)  
  
Billy walks back into Leona's palace. His back is killing him. All this exercise he's gotten   
with the fighting and moving around is taking its toll on him. He hopes to use one of the   
hot springs in the water palace to calm his nerves and body. As he looks around he spots a   
sight that makes his eyes bulge, and his jaw drop. Billy, out of reflex, reaches for his cell   
phone and starts dialing a few numbers…  
  
(------)  
  
Geese sits at his desk, looking over reports of his 'shipments' and 'activities' that are on his   
desk. He has been making quite a bit of money from extortion and gambling. Seems the   
King of Fighters '98 Tournament got people back into fighting, and so, illegal gambling is   
at an all-time high in South Town with street fights. Geese is actually quite pleased. He   
takes a sip from his wine glass when the phone on his desk stars ringing. He answers it.  
  
Geese: Yes?  
  
Billy: Boss…  
  
Geese: Ah… Billy… How does it go?  
  
Billy: Boss… You're never gonna believe this…  
  
Geese (Smirks, sarcastic): What? You caught Ranma and Leona after they had sex?  
  
Geese takes another sip of his wine…  
  
Billy: Um… Yeah… How'd you know?  
  
… And ends up spitting it out…  
  
Geese (Wipes his mouth): COUGH! Billy… That wasn't funny…  
  
Billy: I'm serious…  
  
Geese stares at his phone. A huge smile forms on his face.  
  
Geese: They really did 'it' huh? Hmm… Well, I WANT DETAILS! Be as explicit as   
possible.  
  
Billy: Well, um… Ranma and Leona appear to be naked… There's a blanket on top of   
them… Their clothes are scattered all around the place… There's a musky scent to the   
air… (Voice starts to tremble). Both are now staring at me… Ranma is getting up…   
Ranma is now conjuring a purple flame in his hand… Um… Boss… My health insurance   
is paid up, isn't it?  
  
Ranma (Angry): Billy…  
  
Billy: Um… I need to go boss… Er… RANMA, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T   
HURT ME! YOU NEED ME; I'M ONE OF YOUR SIX WARRIORS, RIGHT? SO YOU   
CAN'T KILL ME!  
  
Ranma: Yeah… I need you… BUT NOT NECESSARILY IN ONE PIECE! DRUNKEN   
GRAIL GEYSER!!!  
  
Billy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Sound of a huge explosion over the phone follows. Line goes dead.  
  
Geese (Stares at his phone): … With my luck, Ranma won't do any permanent damage,   
which means I still can't get a new assistant… Dang… (Eyes widen). Wait a minute…   
Six warriors? I thought Ranma had five… Hmm…  
  
(------)  
  
Most of the other fighters that are with Ranma, are sitting around the campfire, eating…   
When all of a sudden, a huge burst of Orochi fire shoots from the top of the Water Palace   
like a volcano. Billy's form flies through the air.  
  
Billy (As he goes through the air): I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Billy lands in the next realm.  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): What…  
  
Vice (Sweat drops): In…  
  
Terry (Sweat drops): The…  
  
Kima (Sweat drops): World…  
  
Mature (Sweat drops): Was…  
  
Kyo (Sweat drops): That?  
  
Iori (Chuckles a bit): Looks like Billy saw something not for his eyes…  
  
The fighters stare at Iori, but he just smirks a bit more at them.  
  
Vice: Um… Iori? Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?  
  
Mature (Surprised): "Insinuating"? Wow… Vice, you're using a bit more sophisticated   
vocabulary… I'm impressed.  
  
Vice: Thanks.  
  
Chizuru (Realizes what Iori IS getting at): You mean…  
  
Iori: Hm hm…  
  
Terry (Eyes widen): Woah… You mean that?  
  
Iori: My cousin is, as my aunt would put it, "manly".  
  
Chizuru (Pulls at her hair): NOOOOOOOO!!! NOW I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH   
LITTLE OROCHIS!!!  
  
Vice (Eyes widen): OH, HOW CUTE! Hey Iori-sama… Think we'll have any of our own   
little Orochis?  
  
Mature: WHAT!? VICE, HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT!?  
  
Vice: Um… Because I love Iori-sama?  
  
Kima (Glomps onto Iori): NO WAY! IORI-SAMA IS NOT GOINT TO GO WITH A   
SNAKE LIKE YOU!  
  
Iori (Eyes Kima): … Wait a minute… Did you just call me "Iori-sama"?  
  
Kima (Blushes): ERM… Er… Uh… No… Um… Yes… Erm… NEVER MIND!  
  
Iori chuckles to himself. This has definitely been one hell of an interesting trip…  
  
Kyo (Makes a pose): I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I SHALL SLAY THE EVIL   
RANMA, AND FREE LEONA!!!  
  
… And is about to get more interesting…  
  
Kyo runs to the Water Palace… And ends up flying over to the next realm the same way   
Billy did.  
  
Iori (Smirks): And away he goes…  
  
(------)  
  
The group that HASN'T made it over to the next landmass yet, makes their way across the   
bridge. Ranma and Leona keep blushing a deep shade of red when one of the others stare   
at them. Vice and Kima also seems to have latched themselves onto one of Iori's arms,   
while Mature hits Iori on the back of his head.  
  
Mature (Hits Iori): STUPID IORI, STUPID IORI, STUPID IORI…  
  
Iori (Eyebrow twitches): Must… Resist… Blood Riot… Sweet… Vengeance-fulfilling   
Blood Riot…  
  
(------)  
  
Once at the next landmass, they are hit with a wave of heat… The whole land is black, as   
with covered with the sand of igneous rock, like the black beaches of Hawaii. In the center   
is a Volcano. This place is literally, the opposite to the realm of water. They see that Billy   
and Kyo in deep craters close to the reception area.  
  
Iori: You two alive?   
  
Billy & Kyo: Groooooooaaannnn…  
  
Iori: They are… DAMN! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?  
  
Billy: I hate my life… I don't get paid enough for this…  
  
Ranma: Billy…  
  
Billy: EEP!  
  
Ranma: Hand me your cell phone. If it can reach into our dimension, we can tell them that   
were all okay so far.  
  
Billy: Sure…  
  
Billy moves his hand towards Ranma. In it is a mesh of plastic and circuitry…  
  
Ranma (Looks at the mangled cell phone): … Damn…  
  
Terry: How do you feel Billy?   
  
Billy: Pride… Wounded… Bones… Broken… Breathing… Labored… Kidney… Still   
unaccounted for… I need a vacation…  
  
Suddenly, a huge purple flame bursts from the ground near the fighters. The visage of   
Chris's head appears in it.  
  
Chris: I am Chris! The great, and mighty Chris!  
  
Leona: Stop stealing bits from the "Wizard of Oz"!  
  
Chris: HEY! I resent that!  
  
Leona: Whatever.  
  
Chris: Anyway, I am "Honoo no Mei no Kurisu"! The Hakkeshu of Fire, and one of the   
Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi! Come to my palace! For, if you REALLY want to pass,   
you must defeat me, and face my trial… A trial of COURAGE AND POWER! Can your   
fires manage to calm the heat of my volcano? We shall see…  
  
The flame then dissipates. The fighters stare at the area the flame once was.  
  
Iori: Little brat… I'll kick his ass…  
  
Ranma is the first to move… He makes his way to the volcano. The others follow closely   
behind him.  
  
(------)  
  
Once at the volcano, the fighters look around. They find no entrance.  
  
Kima: How does he expect us to get in?  
  
Suddenly, a burst of flame shoots from the ground again. Chris's head appears in it.  
  
Chris: Simple. The top. This is the part of the trail that is courage. Can you make it down   
to me by going through the mouth of the volcano?  
  
The flame with the visage of Chris dissipates.  
  
Ranma: I'm beginning to hate that kid…  
  
Iori: Join the club…  
  
Ranma: Lechan?  
  
Leona: Yes?  
  
Ranma: Lechan, will you please use your power to help us get in? We'll need you to form   
some sort of barrier around us with the moisture in the air. And please… Keep it cool…  
  
Leona: I'll try… I've never used my power on so many people…  
  
Leona takes a moment to concentrate. She steadies her breathing and focuses on the area   
around her and the others. There isn't much to work with, but she manages to take any   
moisture in the air that she 'feels', and makes a 'coating' for all of them. They indeed feel   
a bit cooler.  
  
Vice: That's cool… And I do mean cool…  
  
Mature: Where'd you learn to do this?   
  
Leona: Ranchan taught me. He, Nodosan, and Iori helped me gain better control over my   
power.  
  
Chizuru: Hmm… That's interesting…  
  
Ranma: Well, no time like the present. Come one guys… We got a volcano to climb, and   
descend into.  
  
Billy: BUT MY BACK STILL HURTS!  
  
Ranma: Shut up, before I take your pole and stick it where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
Billy (Mutters): I REALLY deserve a bonus for this…  
  
(------)  
  
The group manages to make it to the top of the volcano. The searing heat would really be   
unbearable if it wasn't for the 'coating' Leona had made for them using her power over   
water. Ranma looks down into the volcano, but can't really see into it.  
  
Kima: What do you see?  
  
Ranma: Nothing… It's too bright.  
  
Leona: What are we going to do?  
  
Ranma: Simple really. We go down.  
  
Iori, Leona, Kyo, Chizuru, Terry, Kima, Billy, Vice, & Mature: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Ranma: Um… Yeah… We know he's in there, so if he can be in there, then so can we.  
  
Iori: Ranma… You DO realize that your logic isn't very sound, right?  
  
Ranma: Hey, we gotta do this. If we don't the other Hakkeshu will be free to do what they   
want. I can't allow that.  
  
Iori: Wait! At least let us test to see if it's safe…  
  
Iori grabs Kyo by the back of his collar, and tosses him into the mouth of the volcano.  
  
Kyo: SONUVABITCH!!!  
  
Kyo falls down into the volcano, but then smashes into a clear surface that is half way   
down into it.  
  
Kyo (Face-down on 'ground'): … Ow… I dink by dose is brokin…  
  
Seeing that it is okay, the others climb down into the volcano after Kyo. Iori walks up to   
Kyo.  
  
Iori: How do you feel?  
  
Kyo (Nose points to the left side of his face): By dose is brokin… I broke it in da fall…  
  
Iori (Smiles wickedly): Allow me to 'help'…  
  
Iori grabs Kyo's nose, and breaks it once again, so it is centered correctly.  
  
!  
  
Iori: Feel better?  
  
Kyo (Teary eyed, bloody nose): Yes…  
  
Voice: HA HA HAAA! That is so funny!  
  
The fighters turn their heads to see Chris. He sits on a piece of obsidian rock. He is on the   
edge of the platform is an alcove carved into the side of the volcano's inside, which aligns   
itself with the clear 'platform'.  
  
Chris: Welcome to the Fire Palace. I am who you shall be facing master Orochi.  
  
Ranma: STOP CALLING ME OROCHI!  
  
Chris (Smirks): You can't escape fate master… You WILL become the Orochi.  
  
Ranma (Gets into a fighting stance): And what makes you so confident?  
  
Chris: Simple… Unlike the others, I'm not stupid…  
  
Chris's smile widens, and a wall of dark violet flame rises between Ranma and his crew, so   
Chris and Ranma are on one side, and the others on the other side. Ranma shoots his   
Mouko Takabisha no Orochi at the wall o flame, but it just dissipates once it touches the   
dark violet flame  
  
Ranma: What the hell is that?  
  
Chris: My Orochi flame. My flame is 'purer' than yours master Orochi. Your flame is a   
mix of 'shin' Orochi fire and Magatama, making it 'Magatama no Orochi', while mine, as I   
said, is pure. But don't worry master… Once I defeat you, I'll cleanse the human blood   
from you… Then your flame will also burn pure and you'll be 'free' from those weak   
human emotions…  
  
Chris then raises his hands, so the palms are up, and dark violet flames spring forth from   
them, a devilish smirk graces his features. He then closes both his hands, and lifts one   
finger in the air. A dark violet flame adorns it, and it gets bigger. Ranma feels a growing   
power to it, and does the only logical thing. GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HIM!  
  
Chris: SERPENT WAVE!!!  
  
Ranma jumps up high into the air, as Chris performs the move that the Kusanagi clan is   
well known for. Except Ranma knows if THAT flame touches him, it's going to hurt more   
than the Kusanagi flame version. Ranma lands on the ground far from Chris. Ranma   
concentrates his ki, making it pure, and does a normal Mouko Takabisha on the wall of   
Orochi flame Chris made. The blue ki blast just dissipates on the firewall as well.  
  
Ranma: DAMN! There's got to be someway to break that wall…  
  
Chris: Sorry, but you aren't going to get rid of it. You have the flame elemental as well.   
You energies will just feed the wall, and…  
  
Leona: MIZU KEN!!!  
  
Ranma and Chris turn to see a water-elemental ki blast from Leona tear through the wall of   
Orochi fire Chris had made. The others look very pissed.  
  
Iori: YOU LITTLE BASTARD!  
  
Terry: Cheap kid!  
  
Kyo: I SHALL SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF MY MAGATAMA!  
  
Kima: Unhonorable Hakkeshu!  
  
Chizuru: VILE BEING! I SHALL SEAL YOU AWAY!  
  
Chris (Sweats): Um… Can't we talk this out?  
  
All others: NO!  
  
Soon, a beat down proceeds, with Chris at the one being beaten. Suddenly, a huge burst of   
fire shoots from Chris. He is enveloped in an aura of his dark violet flame.  
  
Chris: You like? It's a revised version of my Orochi Ball Super Move. Instead of me   
losing the ball however, it stays with me as a shield. Now, I'll defeat all of you!   
FLAME!!!  
  
Chris holds his hands out, as if he was holding a handgun. His hands jerk back as if he   
fired one, and a burst of Orochi fire shoots from it and travels across the air. The fighters   
scatter from the initial blast, but Chris keeps shooting at them. The 'coating' Leona made   
them is now starting to lose effect, and they literally begin to feel the heat. Chris is raging   
with a fire, which rivals that of Saffron…  
  
Ranma: It's like Saffron all over again… (Eyes widen). This is crazy, but it may work…   
LECHAN!  
  
Leona (Turns her head towards Ranma): Yeah Ranchan?  
  
Ranma: Hit me with a blast of cold once I get Chris moving in a spiral patter!  
  
Leona: What? Why do you…  
  
Ranma (Cuts her off): Please, trust me. (Turns to Chris). HEY, FIREFLY! TAKE ME   
ON! OR ARE YOU AFRAID?  
  
Chris: Foolish master. My flames will burn you to ash if you aren't careful.  
  
Ranma: Less talk, more fighting!  
  
Ranma then does an initial punch at Chris, and backs away. Ranma then starts moving in   
an inwards spiral. Chris presses on his attack while Ranma concentrates on defending   
himself.  
  
Ranma: NOW LECHAN!  
  
Leona, who had been gathering as much energy as she could, shoots a blast of cold water at   
Ranma. The contact of the water is incredibly chilling. It even turns Ranma into a girl.  
  
Kyo: RANKYO MY…  
  
!  
  
Iori removes his fist, and the unconscious Kyo falls to the 'ground'.  
  
Iori: Idiot…  
  
Chris (Tauntingly): FOOLISH MASTER! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET HER   
TO HIT ME WITH THAT COLD BLAST? HA! Now I shall have to teach you a   
lesson…  
  
Chris begins to press on his attack even more, the fires, burning at Ranko's arms, but, the   
cold still keeps its place on her. Finally the make it to the center of the spiral, and Ranko   
lets her fist loose…  
  
Ranko: HIRYUU HYUU TOPPA!!!  
  
The extreme amounts of clash between Chris's Orochi fire, and the cold Ranko received   
from Leona's blast causes a frill of ice, no more than a fist wide. The drill obliterates   
Chris's revised Orochi Ball. The drill makes its way to the top of the volcano and   
explodes. The whole volcano becomes covered in ice. The volcano literally shatters. All   
the fighters fall to the base of the volcano, its magma frozen into pure ice.  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz's left eye twitches. This is not good. Ranma has a few tricks up his sleeve. And   
who knows how many more he has.  
  
Goenitz (Thinks): DAMN HIM! How is it he always seems to come out on top? Oh   
well… Shermie is up next… And, she'll be after Ranma in another 'sense'. Hm hm…   
This will be very fun to watch indeed.  
  
Amethyst gems that align the walls of the throne room of Goenitz's castle begin to glow.   
The energy he has stolen is starting to react. The Tenth Hakkeshu is getting closer…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranko and crew climb out of the rubble. All are present and accounted for… Except for   
Chris… Iori walks up to Ranma and starts shaking him.  
  
Iori (Shakes Ranko): WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT!?!?  
  
Ranko: It was the Hiryuu Hyuu Toppa. That was the move I used to defeat Saffron.  
  
Kima flinches when Ranko says that.  
  
Iori: … That move is powerful enough to kill a God?  
  
Ranko: Yes…  
  
Iori: TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT!!!  
  
Ranko: Uh, you already now how to do it. It works like the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, except you   
need to have extreme temperatures of cold and heat.  
  
Iori (Drops Ranko): Okay  
  
Ranko: Ouch… The jerk…  
  
Leona, although tired from her exertion of energy, warms the water molecules in the air   
around Ranko, and she turns back into a guy. Ranma looks at Leona and smiles.  
  
Ranma: Thanks Lechan.  
  
Vice: Master Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Please, just call me Ranma…  
  
Vice: Okay… Um… Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Yes?  
  
Vice: You do realize that this means we have cleared 6 of the realms.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. We're almost through this… (Gets up). Well… Let's get a move on…  
  
Kyo (Makes a pose): FIEND! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE BEAUTEOUS   
RANKO YAGAMI!  
  
Ranma: … YOU SAW ME TRANSFORM BEFORE YOU, YOU DOLT! DON'T YOU   
GET IT!?  
  
Kyo: I do… YOU ARE A FOUL PRACTICIONER OF BLACK MAGIC, AND…  
  
!  
  
Ranma retracts his fist from Kyo's face, and Kyo falls to the ground.  
  
Ranma: You know; he is getting REALLY annoying.  
  
Iori: Amen to that.  
  
Chizuru: Shall we continue? We are getting closer to finally putting an end to all of this.  
  
Terry: Yeah. Should we.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. Come on crew, LET'S GO!  
  
And thus, Ranma and his friends start running off to the bridge to get to the next realm.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 42  
  
Next Time: Welcome to the Thunder Palace! It's a dance contest of the damned! And   
Shermie tries to claim Ranma as her own.  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated the story. I had so much going on. I   
had started my Senior Year of High School and got loaded down with projects, and then   
there was the World Trade Center. I had to deal with that in my own way. A moment of   
reflection for those that passed on if you will. Well, sorry for keeping you readers waiting.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all the victims of recent events, and those people I personally   
knew, who just aren't coming back. And to Mr. Tanguay, glad you made it out alive.  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	43. Orochi Space: Thunder Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and during the King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 43: Orochi Space: Thunder Palace  
  
Ranma and crew make it to the edge of the Fire Realm. By defeating Chris, and destroying   
his volcano, dissipating its unquenchable fire, they had passed the trial. The group of   
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kyo, Chizuru, Kima, Terry, Kyo, Billy, Vice, and Mature make their   
way to the bridge. It is a pathway of smoking coals.  
  
Ranma: Oh, COME ON! What crap is this?  
  
Iori: Eh. Could be worse. We have Leona after all.  
  
Leona (Shakes her head): Sorry guys. I'm just too tired at the moment. Making those   
'shields' for us so we could get into that volcano, and making Ranma very cold so he could   
perform his move took a lot of energy out of me. If you give me a few hours, I could   
freeze those coals over, but not this minute.  
  
Ranma: It's okay Lechan. We'll wait.  
  
Iori: TO HELL WITH WAITING!  
  
Iori grabs Kyo and tosses him onto the burning coals that form the bridge to the next   
landmass.  
  
Kyo (As he flies towards the coal): WHAT THE F*CK!?  
  
Kyo lands on his back, and starts running back to them.  
  
Kyo (Back on fire, runs): HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, IT'S HOT!!!  
  
Kima (looks at Iori): … And what the hell was THAT supposed to accomplish?  
  
Iori: Nothing really… Just using every chance I get to kill Kyo.  
  
Kyo (Fire on clothes out, smoking): WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO   
MUCH!?!?  
  
Iori: Do you want that listed from least to greatest transgressions, or in alphabetical order?  
  
Kyo: God, I hate my life…  
  
Iori: I hate your life too.  
  
At this point, to pass the time, Iori starts chasing Kyo around as the others just sit back and   
watch.  
  
Chizuru: This is quite interesting spectacle to watch… Still, I hope Iori doesn't kill Kyo.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry. This is Iori's way of having fun.  
  
Chizuru (Sweat drops): If you say so…  
  
Vice (Passes a bag of chips to Mature): Pork rinds?  
  
Mature (Takes a chip out of the bag): Pork rinds.  
  
Terry: Billy, I'll bet you ten bucks Iori beats Kyo into a pulp when he catches him.  
  
Billy: You're on! I just know Iori is going to just shred him.  
  
Kyo (Yells at the group): STOP MAKING LIGHT OF MY PLIGHT!  
  
Iori (Summons Magatama no Orochi to his hand): DARK THRUST!!!  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
And so, Iori's Orochi flame burns Kyo once more… Speaking of Orochi fire… Whatever   
happened to Chris afterwards?  
  
(------)  
  
A gust of wind blows through Goenitz palace in his realm. From the winds emerges the   
form of Chris, his shirt cut vertically in the front, and a slight cut on his collarbone. Chris   
stares up at the form of Goenitz sitting on his throne.  
  
Chris: Uh… Hi?  
  
Goenitz glares at Chris, which makes flinch. Chris then makes his way to his feet and   
pleads his case.  
  
Chris: Okay… So Master Orochi was better than I expected. I didn't realize he had an   
ICE technique in his arsenal. I'll make sure to turn Master Orochi to the correct path the   
next time.  
  
Goenitz: There won't be a next time…  
  
Chris (Confused): Huh? What do you mean sir?  
  
Goenitz: You cannot win against them when they will no longer in your realm… Their   
numbers will overpower you too easily.  
  
Chris: So, why did you bring me here?  
  
Goenitz: Because, Master Orochi and his group will make it to the Thunder Realm next,   
and I need to know something. So, tell me Chris… How does Shermie take to the 'new'   
Orochi?  
  
Chris: Well, not sure… I don't think she loves him, but I can tell she DEFINITELY wants   
him in the sack, like she did with Yashiro until she got bored with him.  
  
Goenitz (Rubs the temples of his head): Great… Beautiful… Just f*cking beautiful…  
  
Chris (Raises an eye brow): Uh, sir? Is something wrong?  
  
Goenitz: Nothing some painkillers can't take care of. You're dismissed…  
  
Chris (Looks around): Um… Where am I supposed to go?  
  
Goenitz: Go and tell Shermie they are to be at her realm next. And make sure she actually   
takes care of the Orochi, and gets him to turn.  
  
Chris: Yes Goenitz.  
  
With that, Goenitz raises his hand towards Chris, and teleports him to the Thunder Realm   
through his winds. Goenitz then conjures up a shot glass of hard liquor, and downs it in   
one gulp.  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Good painkillers…  
  
(------)  
  
Shermie sits in one of the chairs of a patio set on one of the balconies of her palace. She is   
currently reading a book entitled, "Othello", by William Shakespeare. (Or at least we think   
she's reading. Can't tell because we can't see her eyes through her hair fringe). Her   
attention is torn from her book when she feels a presence. Suddenly Chris falls from the air   
and lands on he table of the patio set, breaking it.  
  
!!!  
  
Shermie: MY TABLE!  
  
Chris: MY LEG! OH DEAR OROCHI-SAMA IT HURTS!  
  
Shermie: Oh Chris… What are you doing here?  
  
Chris: I lost. Goenitz sent me here to tell you Master Orochi and his group are on their   
way.  
  
Shermie: They are? (Smiles wickedly). Excellent…  
  
Chris: Huh?   
  
Shermie: Chris, I'm going to need your help.  
  
Chris: What do you want me to do Shermie?  
  
Shermie: Well, go through my CD collection, get the stereo system working, get all that   
sort of equipment, and some snacks to the ballroom of my palace.  
  
Chris: You throwing a party?  
  
Shermie: … You could say that…  
  
(------)  
  
Some time goes bye. Soon, Leona is back to full, and sets out on cooling down the bridge   
of burning coals. Once the coals are completely frozen over, the group makes their way   
over. Or tries to. Iori steps onto the ice, and slips, falling face-first. Vice and Kima rush to   
Iori's aid to help him up.  
  
Vice: Iori-sama, are you okay?  
  
Kima: I hope you didn't hurt yourself to badly.  
  
Iori (Sticks tongue out): Gah… I dit by dongue…  
  
Kyo: HA HA!  
  
Iori turns his head around slowly towards Kyo to give the idiot a menacing glare. He then   
turns his head to Ranma and looks at him pleadingly.  
  
Iori (With tongue still out): Bay I pwease kill de idiot now?  
  
Ranma: Not yet Iori. But I promise you that you can kill the idiot as much as you want to   
when this whole ordeal is over with.  
  
Iori: Okay.  
  
Kyo: HEY!  
  
Terry: Don't be an idiot Kyo. Ranma's trying to by you some time. You know Iori's   
going to kill you eventually, so enjoy the time you got left.  
  
Kyo: Kill me? HA! He won't kill me. After all… All of you are on MY side, right?  
  
Dead silence follows for five minutes.  
  
Kyo: Right?  
  
A tumbleweed passes by.  
  
Kyo: Uh… Chizuru?  
  
Chizuru: You're on your own this time Kusanagi.  
  
Kyo: … Crap…  
  
(------)  
  
After finally getting over the bridge, the group makes it to the next Realm. They are is a   
grassy plain, and there is a tall class statue of Shermie, with a black marble base that has a   
silver plaque with "Thunder" written on it.  
  
Iori: Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who has control over this realm.  
  
Ranma: So, we'll be facing Shermie here? Well, I take it that building in the center is her   
palace?  
  
Vice: Most likely.  
  
Mature: So, what's your plan of action sir?   
  
Ranma: We walk to her castle and defeat her so we can get further into the 'Orochi Space'.  
  
Kima: … So we basically do what we've been doing since we first got here?  
  
Ranma: Yep.  
  
Kima: … Phoenix damn it! This is getting tedious.  
  
(------)  
  
After a good twenty minutes o walking, the group makes it to the Thunder Palace. It is   
HUGE, done up like a 17th century European castle, with a moat surrounding it, with a few   
balconies stinking out. The outside appears to be made from pieces of smoothened granite,   
and there are four towers within the palace, each at a corner of the rectangle shaped   
building. The main entrance appears to be a red oak-wood drawbridge. Ranma walks up   
to the drawbridge.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): Hello! Can we come in?  
  
Ranma waits a minute. No answer.  
  
Kyo (Pushes Ranma aside): Well, if she's NOT going to let us in, I'll make us an entrance.   
Stand back!  
  
The other fighters watch as Kyo powers up to perform his Serpent Wave Super Move. He   
glows with his Magatama as a larger flame of Magatama gathers in his hand. He is   
prepared to obliterate the drawbridge… Then it open, and crushes Kyo underneath, making   
his Magatama dissipate into the air.  
  
!  
  
Kyo (Underneath the drawbridge): It hurts…  
  
Iori: Hey, good job Kyo. You got her to open the entrance.  
  
With that the others walk across the bridge while Kyo is still under it. The drawbridge   
closes, bringing Kyo up with it. Kyo manages to pull himself over the wall, from his point   
at the 'top' of the drawbridge, and lands in an unsightly heap on the other side.  
  
Kyo (On ground): Why did this have to happen?  
  
(------)  
  
At the edge of the Thunder Palace a man stands. He is tired, he is dirty, and he is covered   
in dry blood. One word escapes his lips.  
  
Man: Yagami…  
  
The man trudges off to the center of the Thunder Palace.  
  
(------)  
  
Shermie sets everything up in the ballroom of her palace. She's ready for anything.  
  
Shermie: This is going to be so COOL!  
  
Chris (Sets up an MC station): Uh… Are you SURE about this? I don't think this is how   
Goenitz wants you to deal with Master Orochi…  
  
Shermie: So? What's he going to do? This is MY realm. I'll deal with 'Ranchan' as I   
please.  
  
Chris (Sweat drops): … If you say so…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma and crew walk around the area within the castle walls. The place has marble statues   
about the grassy area. There is a smaller structure within the castle that is a rectangle with   
a dome shape on top. The entrance to the ballroom is a set of twin doors, made from   
carved cherry tree wood. Ranma pushes the door open to see what the area looks like. It is   
the ballroom. It is done in a 17th century England style, with lavish tapestries lining the   
walls, and alternating patterns of black and rose colored marble tiles adorning the floor.   
The dome shaped part of the ceiling has a chandelier made with a gold frame and tanzanite   
gemstones. Gold candlestick holders that align the wall turn on with a spark. The room is   
brightened and they see Shermie standing in the center, sipping from a glass of white wine.   
She turns towards them and smiles.  
  
Shermie: Well, well… Fancy meeting you here 'Ranchan'.  
  
Ranma hears Leona growl slightly, Ranma calmly takes a step closer to Shermie.  
  
Ranma: Look Shermie, I'm…  
  
Shermie: AHEM! That's "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii" to you 'Ranchan'. If I'm polite   
enough to refer to you as "Ranchan" instead of your true title of Master Orochi, then you   
should be polite enough to refer me as I wish to be called as well.  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Very well… "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii"…  
  
Shermie (Smiles): Better.  
  
Ranma: As I wanted to say, I'm sure you don't want to fight. So please. Let us pass.  
  
Shermie: Oh, I want to fight… But not in the way you think of fighting. Ready MC   
Chris?  
  
Chris (Behind a bunch of equipment): Ready!  
  
Shermie: Get ready to… DANCE!!!  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice, and Mature: DANCE!?!?  
  
Shermie: YEAH! DANCING!  
  
Suddenly, the candlesticks go out. Strobe lighting goes on, and reflects off the chandelier   
as if it was a disco ball. Chris turns on the song "Love Machine". All the others just stare   
in shock.  
  
Vice: … This was unexpected…  
  
Mature: You can say that again…  
  
Shermie (To the group): COME ONE PEOPLE! DANCE!  
  
Shermie moves around, dancing in ways that accentuate certain aspects of her body. And   
the fact she seems to move closely to Ranma just pisses Leona off. Leona moves between   
Ranma and Shermie.  
  
Leona: If you don't mind, I'd prefer you keep away from Ranchan.  
  
Shermie: Oh? And why should you care? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything…  
  
Before Leona can respond, Shermie reaches behind Leona, grabs Ranma's wrist, and pulls   
Ranma to the center to dance.  
  
Ranma: HEY, LET ME GO!  
  
Shermie: Nuh uh… You're mine.  
  
Leona: HEY!  
  
Iori: This is VERY screwed up…  
  
Vice: Oh well… Might as well make the best of this…  
  
Vice grabs Iori and drags him to the dance-floor as well. Kima fumes that the 'snake' is   
dancing with Iori. Mature just shakes her head at Vice's antics.  
  
Mature: Sigh… Vicey, Vicey, Vicey…  
  
Chizuru: … Is this for real?  
  
Mature pinches Chizuru's cheek.  
  
Chizuru: OW! What you do that for!?  
  
Mature: Just testing. You're not dreaming.  
  
Chizuru: Damn…  
  
Terry (Looks around): … Anyone seen Billy?  
  
(------)  
  
The man makes his way to the castle. He just "Humph" sound when sees the drawbridge is   
closed. He won't let this simple 'blockade' stand in his way. He puts his hand to the   
ground and makes his own bridge from solid stone. The bridge blasts through the   
drawbridge, making a path over the moat and to the castle. The man speaks his mantra   
again.  
  
Man: Yagami…  
  
The man walks slowly inside the Thunder Palace.  
  
(------)  
  
At this point, Ranma is being used as a 'rope' in a battle of tug-of-war between Leona and   
Shermie.  
  
Shermie: HEY, GIVE HIM HERE!  
  
Leona: ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO HAVE YOUR   
WAY WITH RANCHAN!  
  
Shermie: I WILL TO!  
  
Leona: YOU WILL NOT!  
  
Shermie: WILL TO!  
  
Leona: WILL NOT!  
  
Shermie: WILL TO!  
  
Leona: WILL NOT!  
  
Shermie: WILL TO!  
  
Leona: WILL NOT!  
  
Shermie: WILL TO!  
  
Leona: WILL NOT!  
  
Shermie: WILL TO!  
  
Leona: WILL NOT!  
  
Iori: Geez… This seems familiar…  
  
Chris (Switching CDs): And now, we have "Love Shack"!  
  
The music starts playing. The others just stare at Chris for a second.  
  
Kyo (At the snack bar): Hey, this stuff is pretty good Shermie.  
  
Chizuru (Slaps Kyo): IDIOT! THAT FOOD COULD BE POISONED!!!  
  
Shermie lets go of Ranma, and Ranma falls towards Leona, making them both fall to the   
floor. Shermie then walks up to Chizuru.  
  
Shermie: EXCUSE ME!? These snacks I set up are all Yummy! You have no right to diss   
my food!  
  
Before Chizuru can come back with another comment, the doors to the ballroom swing   
open, revealing the man that was making his way to the palace.  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice, Mature, Shermie, and Chris:   
YASHIRO!?!?  
  
Iori: DAMN! I thought he was finally dead.  
  
Shermie: Damn… I thought he was dead… I WANTED RANCHAN AS MY NEW   
BOYFRIEND!  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Indeed, the man is Yashiro Nanakase… Only all beat-up looking, and covered in his own   
dried blood from when he fell on the spikes that surrounded his 'palace'.  
  
Yashiro: YAGAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma & Iori: Yes?  
  
Yashiro: ARGH! I MEAN IORI!!!  
  
Iori: What do you want you bleach-haired bastard?  
  
Yashiro: DAMN IT! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR!!! I AM GOING TO KILL   
YOU IORI! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yashiro charges at Iori, ready to tear him apart… Only the Chandelier comes down from   
the ceiling and crashes down upon him, with Billy on top of it.  
  
Shermie: MY CHANDELIER!  
  
Yashiro: MY BACK!  
  
Billy: MY JEWELS!  
  
Billy gets off of the chandelier, and starts picking up small tanzanite gemstones off of the   
ground.  
  
Iori: … You were trying to get more jewels, huh?  
  
Billy: Quiet! I deserve a bonus for all the shit I went through here so far. Now, if you'll   
excuse me…  
  
Billy goes back to picking up tanzanite gemstones off of the ground.  
  
Ranma: Um… Shermie…  
  
Shermie: Yes?  
  
Ranma: Can we go onto the next realm now? I mean, not to be mean or anything, but we   
really need to get a move on, and we're just wasting time here. So please. Let us go.  
  
Shermie: Sigh… Okay… But… (Smiles). You have to pass my trial first.  
  
Ranma: Fine… What is it?  
  
Shermie: A trial of lust. I want you to kiss me with all the passion you can.  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice, and Mature: WHAT!?!?  
  
At this point, all the other fighters are trying to hold Leona back, so she can't kill Shermie.  
  
Leona: LEMME AT HER! LEMME AT HER! I'LL KILL THE BITCH!  
  
Kima (Struggling Leona): Please Ms. Heidern, control yourself!  
  
Iori: Leona calm down or you may go Blood Riot! So just, think calm thoughts! Like   
puppies, or ice cream, or Ranma, or…  
  
Leona: OR ME KILLING THE BITCH!!!  
  
Ranma: Leona. Please. Calm down.  
  
Leona: But…  
  
Ranma: Leona, I just want you to know I love you. This trial is just that. I do this not do   
this because I want to, but because I have to. If I don't we can't move on. So please.   
Forgive me.  
  
Leona just stares at Ranma, and nods her head in understanding. Then she turns a glare to   
Shermie that promises extreme pain if she tries anything.  
  
Ranma: Okay Shermie. No tongue please.  
  
Shermie (Pouts): Phooey! Oh well… Might as well take what I can get.  
  
With that Shermie grabs the sides of Ranma's head and plants a long, hard kiss on his lips.   
Leona steams with anger while Yashiro starts to gain consciousness.  
  
Yashiro: RANMA!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SHERMIE!?!?!?  
  
Yashiro tosses the chandelier off of himself. Yashiro runs towards Ranma, only to end up   
electrocuted by Shermie. Yashiro is now charred, smoking, and his white hair a HUGE   
afro.  
  
Yashiro: COUGH! … Ouch…  
  
Yashiro falls to the ground face-first with a loud thud.  
  
Shermie: Idiot. Well Ranchan…  
  
Ranma: Please, just call me Ranma.  
  
Shermie: Fine. Ranma, if you ever need help after this, just give me a call, 'kay?  
  
Ranma: Uh… Sure… Well guys, let's get going!  
  
With that Ranma and crew take off and run to the next realm… Along with the table with   
all the snacks.  
  
Shermie: HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!  
  
Shermie takes chase after them.  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz is fuming with anger. That was a total waste of time and effort on Shermie's part.   
The winds start to flow around Goenitz, and the gems he collected the energy in glow with   
intensity; blinding the room with a purple light.  
  
Goenitz: So… It's finally coming to me. Very well… I shall deal with the Tenth   
Hakkeshu CORRECTLY! He will bow low before me and accept his destiny before this is   
THROUGH!  
  
Throughout the Wind Realm, the winds pick up in pace, tearing into the ground, making a   
huge sandstorm. Goenitz's anger is given form. Next time he meets Ranma and crew, he   
is going to go all out…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 43  
  
Next Time: The Wind Palace… Ranma Vs. Goenitz. And, the Forbidden Techniques   
UNLEASHED!  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Dang… These are going to be some interesting times we live in. All I can   
really say is, I hope all goes well for everyone, and peace is soon attained. But, I will try to   
update the story as frequently as possibly, to help take your minds off of current events,   
and hopefully, give you all a decent laugh.  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	44. Orochi Space: Wind Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 44: Orochi Space: Wind Palace  
  
Ranma and crew run across the Thunder Realm to get away from Shermie. She didn't take   
the fact they took her table of food she had at her 'party' and is throwing lightning bolts at   
them to get them to drop the table.  
  
Shermie: GIVE IT BACK NOW! THAT TABLE IS EXPENSIVE CHERRY OAK   
WOOD!  
  
Ranma (To Leona): Tell me this Leona… WHY are we stealing the food?  
  
Leona (Shrugs her shoulders): I have no idea.  
  
Kyo, Vice, Mature, and Billy (Carrying the table with food): WE'RE HUNGRY!  
  
Shermie (Tosses another lightning bolt): FINE! BUT GIVE ME BACK MY TABLE!!!  
  
As the lightning bolt hits, it causes a huge explosion that sends Kyo, Vice, Mature, Billy,   
and the table with food flying. The fighters land in an unsightly heap around the place,   
while the table falls towards Shermie.  
  
Shermie: Oh f…  
  
!  
  
The others that are standing wince in sympathy, as the table comes crashing down on   
Shermie. Ranma lifts the table off of Shermie and shakes her by the shoulders.  
  
Ranma: Shermie… Are you all right?  
  
Shermie (Dazed, huge lump on head): Oh, I'm fine Santa Claus… But you better watch   
out for those UFOs… There are VERY hostile Martians out there…  
  
Ranma (Sweat drops): Um…  
  
Iori: She's fine.  
  
Ranma (Looks at Iori): You sure?  
  
Iori: Positive.  
  
Terry (Looks around): Hey… What happened to all the food?  
  
As if to answer him, it stars raining pretzels, chips, and a huge bowl of dip lands on   
Chizuru's head.  
  
Chizuru: ACK! MY ROBES! I'M A MESS!  
  
Mature: Damn! And me without a camera…  
  
Chizuru glares at the smirking Mature as Ranma shakes his head.  
  
Ranma: Well… This is certainly a waste of time. We better get a move on after Chizuru   
cleans herself off. We have only three more 'realms' to go through, and then we can move   
on out of here.  
  
(------)  
  
After awhile of walking through the Thunder Realm, with Vice kicking up patches of dirt   
at Kyo along the way, our group makes it to the bridge to crossover onto the next 'realm'.  
  
Vice (Kicks some more dirt at Kyo): WHEE!  
  
Kyo: … Could you stop that please?  
  
Vice: Sure.  
  
Vice then bends over, and picks up the dirt and throws it in Kyo's face.  
  
Kyo (With dirt dripping off of his face): … That's NOT what I meant.  
  
Vice: Oh, stop whining and let me enjoy myself while I can… I get the feeling that we   
may not be able to get far in the next realm…  
  
Ranma: It's Goenitz next, right?  
  
Vice and Mature nod their heads solemnly. Leona tenses up upon hearing that name.   
Ranma looks at the bridge. It is done as a polished steel-wire staircase, with little patches   
of different colored stained glass put into the side railings. Ranma takes a deep breath and   
takes a step on it. Seeing that it is sturdy, the others walk across the 'bridge' one at a time,   
as to not make the pathway collapse from their combined weights. When they are all on   
the other side, they do not like what they see.  
  
Kima (Wide-eyed): What the hell is this place? It looks like a dump.  
  
Indeed… The Wind Realm for the most part seems to be a barren, muddy wasteland, with   
large mountains of rotten fruit, broken glass, pieces of wood, jagged metal pieces, and   
overall trash. In the center, they can see a stone fortress.  
  
Ranma: That's got to be where he is… That's got to be Goenitz's palace.  
  
Mature: Indeed… Master, are you sure you want to do this? I mean…  
  
Ranma (Interrupts Mature): Yes, I am quite sure. Let's get going.  
  
Ranma looks around at the other fighters. All seem prepared for whatever may happen,   
except for Leona. She can't help but shake slightly. After all, they are going up against the   
only man Leona has ever been afraid of. Ranma walks up to Leona and takes her hand in   
his own. He gives her one of his cocky smirks to help boost up her confidence. Leona   
nods her head and the group walks towards the Wind Palace.  
  
(------)  
  
Goenitz sits on his throne, the room illuminated in a blinding violet light that originates   
from the gemstones filled with power he had collected during the King of Fighters '98   
Tournament. Goenitz has his hands clasped before him, his chin resting on them, and   
smirks to himself. He moves his eyes left to right and back, looking around, seeing all the   
amethyst gemstones filled with energy, on the verge of erupting… His smile changes so   
that his teeth are now bared. Goenitz then mutters a single word.  
  
Goenitz: Orochi…  
  
Goenitz steps up from his throne, and the winds start to howl around him. He's going to   
have a little fun with them before they make it to his palace…  
  
(------)  
  
As Ranma and crew walk across the wasteland, the winds begin to pick up, going from 5   
miles/hour to 40 miles/hour. The pieces of trash begin to pick up from their spots and fly   
through the air, making a hazard for the group. The group starts running as fast as they can   
to the center of the area, where the palace is. The winds try to push them back, and make   
the fighters lose their footing a couple of times as they run. A large piece of jagged metal   
almost beheads Iori, but Kima deflects it with her sword. Iori smiles at her, apparently   
grateful for the save.  
  
Eventually, the fighters have to get on their stomachs and crawl. As they get closer to the   
palace, the winds get even stronger. At least if they're close to the ground, the wind has   
less of a chance to pick them up and throw them around. A broken mirror grazes Ranma's   
back, making him wince in pain slightly. However, it's not too bad, and he continues on   
with the rest.  
  
Eventually they reach the castle. It seems to be done up as a 16th century Scottish castle,   
with some heavy Roman influence, with large white marble columns sticking out at the   
corners outside the palace. The large set of heavy Oak wood doors; with leaves carved into   
the wood is the entrance. Ranma lifts himself up to it as the winds roar on. He little   
pounds on the door with one of his hands. The door doesn't budge.  
  
Ranma: DAMN! IT'S NOT OPENING!  
  
Terry: Let me try! BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRNNN KNUCKLE!!!  
  
Terry lunges his right fist back, gathering his energy into it. It is a blue emotional ki of   
confidence. He shoots his fist forward, seemingly flying. His ki is powerful enough, that it   
fights against the winds, keeping him on course. His fist connects with the doors, breaking   
the beam placed behind them, and blowing the doors off their hinges, making them land   
inside the castle. The others rush inside to get out of the wind. They take a moment to   
catch their breath.  
  
Ranma: Thanks Terry.  
  
Terry: Hey, don't mention it.  
  
Iori: Okay… We made it… Now what?  
  
As if to answer Iori, candle sticks that are strewn all over the place light up. They see that   
they are in some sort of grand entrance room, with a ceiling that reaches 40 ft. up. There's   
a larger set off doors, 10 ft. tall in front of them. Above the set of doors is a painting of   
Goenitz himself, holding onto a glass of white wine in his left hand. His right hand   
covered in blood, holding onto a decapitated head of a man with the Kusanagi eclipsed sun   
tattooed onto his forehead. Kyo gulps audibly upon seeing it. Iori walks up to the set of   
doors.  
  
Iori: Let me guess… He's beyond these doors, right?  
  
Vice: Most likely Iori-sama…  
  
Iori: … Will you stop calling me that?  
  
Vice: Okay Iori-sama.  
  
Iori: …  
  
Ranma walks past Iori and pushes his hand on the door. It opens easily. All he can see   
however, is a tunnel of darkness, with a thin line of violet colored light. Suddenly, candles   
that aligned the hallway light up with violet Orochi fire. Ranma turns to the others. His   
puts his hand to his head as he hears a voice… Goenitz… Ranma wobbles for a bit. He   
finally blocks out the voice and stands straight.  
  
Leona: Ranchan? What's wrong?  
  
Kima: Ranma?  
  
Mature & Vice: Master Orochi?  
  
Ranma turns to look at all of them.  
  
Ranma: Wait here…  
  
Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Mature, Vice, & Billy: WHAT!? WHY!?  
  
Ranma: Believe me when I say this… Wait here…  
  
Ranma then walks down the hall alone. Leona tries to run after him, but Terry puts his   
hand on her shoulder.  
  
Leona: Terry! Let me go! I have to get to…  
  
Terry (Interrupts her): Let him be Leona… Let him be…  
  
Leona (Dumbfounded): … Why?  
  
Terry: This is his fight, and his alone…  
  
Iori: And WHAT does that mean?  
  
Terry thinks for a moment before he answers.  
  
Terry: It's simple really. As I said, this is his fight. I know what he was thinking. It's the   
same when I went to fight Geese for the first time. The man had wronged me horribly,   
same as Goenitz has horribly wronged Ranma. It's a thirst for vengeance. Revenge for   
loved ones' sakes. He can only do this alone… We'll just get in the way…  
  
The others stand there silently. They can't really do anything. They know Terry is right.   
They just stand there with their own thoughts.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma makes his way down the hallway. His mind is clear, his heart is pure, and his   
soul… A tiny bit tainted by the fragment of Orochi's soul, but his soul is still strong… He   
makes it down the hallway and kicks down the door… The place is another stairway, but   
there is a VERY bright light coming from the entrance atop the staircase. Ranma makes   
his way up the stairs. He'll finish this.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma makes it to the entrance. The light is so bright, that he can't see it. Suddenly, the   
light dims, and brightens into a pattern. Ranma realizes what pattern the light is   
following… His own heartbeat. His eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. It is a large   
room with stone walls, and tapestry. The tapestries' true colors are lost to him, as the light   
being emitted from are what he sees are gems illuminates everything in the room in a violet   
color. His eyes widen as he looks forward. He sees a man sitting on a throne that he   
knows all too well…  
  
Ranma: GOENITZ!!!  
  
Goenitz gets up from his throne and does a slight bow to Ranma.  
  
Goenitz: Ah… You finally made it here Master Yamatano Orochi…  
  
Ranma: IT'S RANMA SAOTOME!!!  
  
Goenitz (Smirks): Sure it is… Sure it is…  
  
Ranma grinds his teeth. Goenitz's presence is making his blood boil with rage, on the   
verge of going into the Blood Riot… Ranma asks Goenitz one thing…  
  
Ranma: Why?  
  
Goenitz (Eyeing Ranma): "Why" what Master Orochi?  
  
Ranma (Clenching his fists): Why did you do all this? Why did you hurt Lechan? Why do   
you try to destroy humanity? Why have you hurt my friends? Why are you trying to make   
me into a demon!? WHY!?  
  
Goenitz frowns. He then slumps back into his throne. He places his left hand across his   
eyes and begins his tale…  
  
Goenitz: It was years, and years ago… I was born on October 31, 1934 in France… I   
basically lived the life of any 'normal' wretched human… I lived with my mother and my   
father, who was the Heavenly King of the Wind before me. We lived in Paris, since it was   
a great place for him to gather information on Humanity's workings. An excellent base of   
operations so to speak… Until the German Occupation in 1943… We were rounded up   
like cattle, beaten by the human soldiers… Those of us that refused to give into Nazi   
pressures, were either shot in the streets or far, far worse…  
  
Goenitz pauses a moment to look at Ranma. The boy looks at him with anger. Good…   
Anger will lead him to his true path… Goenitz continues.  
  
Goenitz: My family and I were sent far away from France… To one of Hitler's 'solutions'   
to the question of those who were 'different'… His concentration camps…  
  
Goenitz then fiddles with his sleeve. Taking off the belt on his wrist, and pulling the sleeve   
up. He shows Ranma the tattoo on his right forearm.  
  
Goenitz: "XED0017-338211". My 'number' the humans so 'graciously' gave me…  
  
Ranma: You were…  
  
Goenitz: Correct… I was a prisoner in that concentration camp… Auschwitz in Poland to   
be precise… To continue, even though the war would be over in number of months, I still   
got to see the 'true' evils of humanity… There was death every which way I looked. We   
were forced to work for them while they starved us… When it was finally over… My   
father was dead, executed for 'working too slowly'. I never knew what happened to my   
mother or sister, but I can tell you they're dead. The winds have told me nothing about   
their existence among the living… As for me… I lived… Starved to the point where I   
looked like a skeleton with a bag of flesh over it…  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry…  
  
Goenitz: Don't be… The 'experience' had opened my eyes… I never believed what my   
father had said about humanity before hand… But after that… I believed it thoroughly…   
And what humanity did after that, just concreted my resolve in hate towards them. The   
Atomic bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima… The Cold War… The Vietnam   
Conflict… Maoism comes to force in China… Operation Desert Storm… There have   
been SO MANY conflicts within humanity… That's why I MUST destroy the disease   
known as humanity… They not only destroy the Orochi by destroying our precious planet   
with their pollutions, such as smoke from their cars and factories, toxic waste and radiation   
from their Nuclear Power plants, poisons from their pesticides, their deforestation of all the   
woodlands and forests in the world, and many, MANY other things… But they destroy   
themselves with their MEANINGLESS STRUGLES! They fight one another for each   
other's lands and material possessions. That is why I do what I do… Humanity is killing   
itself ever so slowly, like a cancerous tumor… I'm am actually the good guy here… I will   
kill them all off swiftly, painlessly… And with them gone… We that are of Orochi's   
blood can bring the earth back to its former glory… WE WILL CREATE A UTOPIA!   
One with plant-life and wildlife being allowed to grow and live freely, with the waters, o-  
zone layer, and skies of the earth being allowed to heal themselves with time, becoming   
crisp and clean again! That is why I do this Master Orochi. I am a savior, not a destroyer.  
  
Ranma and Goenitz remain silent for a moment. Ranma speaks.  
  
Ranma: You're nuts…  
  
Goenitz: Am I now?  
  
Ranma: Yes… You only look at one-side of it. True, there is al that bad stuff, but there is   
a lot more than you allow yourself to see! There are those that TRY to protect this earth;   
that work to keep it clean, and keep the wildlife alive! And there are human emotions.   
Love, joy, and compassion. These feelings allow people to be kind to each other. My   
views may be simple, but they are the simpler truth you refuse to see! If anything, YOU   
Goenitz are what you should hate!  
  
Goenitz (Eyes blazing with anger): WHAT!?  
  
Ranma (Eyes him with determination): YOU HEARD ME! By taking away the part of   
yourself that was good, you became what you hated. Look at the man that started you on   
your path of anger. A madman started World War II by the name of Hitler. What did he   
do? He tried to kill those different from himself and create a Utopia in HIS OWN IMAGE!   
What do you think you're doing now Goenitz? You condemn those that aren't of Orochi   
blood! You even say that YOUR new world, YOUR utopia! What you speak of to make a   
world is your own vision! Have you ever talked with others on what would make a   
'perfect' world? NO! You think on what YOU WANT, FOR A WORLD THAT CAN   
NEVER EXIST! There's no such thing as a 'utopia'… With all of our different ways of   
thinking, there can never be one way to make everyone happy. That is why you are wrong   
Goenitz… That is why you have failed so far, and WILL continue to fail. You can't defeat   
a whole world!  
  
Goenitz (Angry): HOW DARE YOU!?!?  
  
Ranma: I dare to say, because, for once, I can honestly say, I AM RIGHT!  
  
Goenitz (Smiles): Ah… But you are wrong Master Orochi… Enough talk! I tried one   
last time to reason with you… But apparently… It's just not to be… So I SHALL MAKE   
YOU DO WHAT I WANT!  
  
With that the gems around that room that are lightening it up explode!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma opens his eyes. The room is gone… The WHOLE CASTLE IS GONE! Ranma   
looks around and sees rubble everywhere, his friends and family's unconscious bodies   
scattered around. Goenitz floats in the air, glowing a deep violet color, his energy at the   
maximum. Goenitz then floats down slowly and he lands a few feet from Ranma. He   
slowly walks up to Ranma, holding out his right hand, which glows with energy.  
  
Goenitz: You see 'Master'? THIS! IS! POWER!!! THIS IS WHAT CAN CHANGE   
THE WORLD!!!  
  
Goenitz shoots the ball of energy at Ranma, making him crawl around the ground in pain.   
Goenitz keeps shooting balls of energy at Ranma, trying to make him lose himself in the   
pain.  
  
Goenitz: SUBMIT MASTER! THEN WE CAN MAKE THE WORLD OUR OYSTER!  
  
Ranma: Kiss… My… Ass… You… Asshole!  
  
Goenitz: GRRRRR!!!  
  
Goenitz then fuses the energy into his winds, sending the winds across Ranma, slicing up   
his shirt, and then into his back.  
  
Ranma: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Goenitz: SUBMIT!!!  
  
Ranma: I'll… Never… Give in… NEVER!  
  
Ranma suddenly springs himself back and backhands Goenitz across the face. Goenitz just   
smirks…  
  
Goenitz: That all you got?  
  
Ranma: HUH!?  
  
Goenitz then punches Ranma in the abdomen, his fist digging into Ranma stomach. Ranma   
goes flying and slams into a wall of the castle that was still standing, making it crumble on   
top of him, burying Ranma in the rubble.  
  
Goenitz (Turns around): Heh… Pray to your God…  
  
Suddenly Goenitz's eyes widen as he feels a sharp, stinging pain in his side. He looks and   
sees Leona. She is dirty, and her hair a bit frazzled, but she has a look of pure rage on her   
face, as he hand is digging into the side of his body…  
  
Goenitz (Eyes twitching in pain): You… Half-breed BITCH!!!  
  
Goenitz smashes Leona across the face with his fist. As Leona goes flying, her hand is   
taken out of his side, allowing blood to spring forth from the puncture she made in him   
with her hand. Goenitz eyes the wound in disbelief.  
  
Goenitz: You… You did this? YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED TRASH! I'LL   
SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!  
  
Goenitz then commands his winds to tear into Leona. Her green army jacket gets torn to   
pieces, as her arms get cut-up. Her face is somewhat okay as she used her hands to cover   
it. Her rope in her hair got broken, and so her hair falls loosely… Goenitz then walks   
towards her a bit. A malicious smile on his face.  
  
Goenitz: Yes… Do you feel it? … The pain? Well, as I've said to you before… You   
may be worthless to me as a warrior, but… As a plaything you are a first-rate choice…   
  
Goenitz walks up to Leona slowly; his sinister smile now a lustful smirk. Leona begins to   
shake with fear as a tear begins to form in her eyes. She doesn't want this to happen. Not   
again! However… This time Leona has a 'guardian angel'…  
  
Suddenly, there is an explosion in a pile of rubble… Ranma stands up in it. He is cut up   
and dirty, but his face is a portrait of determination, warred with anger, which in turn is   
warred with self-confidence.  
  
Goenitz (Wide-eyed): HOW!?!?  
  
Leona: RANCHAN!  
  
Ranma then looks towards Goenitz and smirks cruelly.  
  
Ranma: You… You're not going to get away this time Goenitz… This time, I'm NOT   
going to hold back…  
  
Goenitz: RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!! GALE NIGHT WINDS!!!  
  
A huge burst of winds goes forth at Ranma. He just holds his hands forward, gathering   
energy into them. Preparing to perform a sealed technique from the Umi Seiken Scroll.  
  
Ranma: KIJIN RAISHU DAN!!!  
  
Ranma then gathers a vacuum blade of chi and ki in his hands. He tosses it at Goenitz's   
Gale Night Winds attack. The vacuum the blade makes literally sucks in the winds.   
Goenitz's eyes widen in surprise. Goenitz then teleports himself out of the way of the   
attack with Leona. Ranma looks around frantically.  
  
Ranma: LECHAN!  
  
Goenitz: She's over here…  
  
Ranma turns around and sees Goenitz. He has the struggling Leona close to him with one   
arm, and a whole lot of energy in his free hand…  
  
Goenitz: SUBMIT NOW! OR I WILL KILL HER!!!  
  
Ranma (Narrows eyes at Goenitz): You cheap COWARD! You did this before… Well…   
I'm not going to let you have your way this time…  
  
Ranma then starts to concentrate all the energies around him into his aura… Normally you   
need a large piece of cloth for this move, but Ranma knows how to use his aura instead of a   
piece of cloth…  
  
Ranma: GOSHIN DAI RYU SEI FU!!!  
  
Ranma then releases the energy he was gathering internally into his aura, and he   
'disappears'.  
  
Goenitz: HUH!? Body Defense Shooting Star Cloth… What the hell!?  
  
Leona: Ranchan…  
  
Suddenly, Goenitz is thrown back by an unseen attack to his face. The energy he had in his   
hand dissipates from it, and he goes flying backwards.  
  
Goenitz: RARGH! TSUNAMI SPIRAL!!!  
  
Goenitz causes a small spiraling wind in front of him, to throw whatever is attacking him   
upwards… Ranma then takes form in the spiral… And comes crashing down to the   
ground.  
  
Ranma: Ow…  
  
Goenitz: Impressive trick… An actual invisibility technique… Now it ends…  
  
Goenitz then presses on his attack towards Ranma. His anger fueling his strength. Ranma   
gets an idea. He focuses on Defense, and tries to form a spiral pattern…  
  
Goenitz: THE HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!? HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!! Go right ahead   
boy!  
  
They complete the spiral and Ranma makes his attack… However Goenitz takes control of   
the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, sending Ranma flying upwards into it.  
  
Leona: RANCHAN!  
  
Goenitz: HA! WHAT A FOOL! Now I'll… Huh… What's he doing?  
  
Ranma smiles… Goenitz played right into his hands… Ranma begins taking in energy   
like he did when Herb took control of his Hiryuu Shoten Ha one time. It ends now…  
  
Ranma: HIRYUU KORIN DAN!!!  
  
Goenitz: WHAT!?  
  
Ranma then goes falling down through the spiral, covered in energy. He lands atop of   
Goenitz, smashing the Heavenly King in the collarbone, making a VERY audible cracking   
sound as he does.  
  
Goenitz tumbles backwards, his head swimming with pain. Ranma had used his   
confidence with winds against him. Ranma then speeds towards Goenitz, to finish this…  
  
Ranma: THIS IS FOR IORI!  
  
!  
  
Goenitz takes a hit to the back of his left leg, so he can't run away…  
  
Ranma: THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!  
  
! !   
  
Goenitz gets smashed across the back with a kick, and then punched in the gut, and Ranma   
grabs his shoulders and smashes him into the ground.  
  
Ranma: THIS IS FOR MY MOM!  
  
!  
  
Ranma kicks Goenitz in the back of the head, jerking his body upwards.  
  
Ranma: THIS IS FOR LECHAN!  
  
! !  
  
Goenitz looses all his breath as Ranma knees him in the balls, and then punches him in the   
chest, sending him flying into a piece of wall…  
  
Ranma: AND THIS ONE'S FOR ME!!!  
  
Ranma begins gathering his energy again… Ready to give Goenitz what he has so   
thoroughly deserved…  
  
Ranma: SAI DAI KYU KIJIN RAISHU DAN!!!  
  
Goenitz's eyes open in pain as the First Rate Demon God Assault Bomb cuts off his right   
arm at the elbow. Goenitz's slumps to the ground in pain…  
  
Leona has watched all this. Enraptured by the sight of Ranma giving a horrible, horrible   
man what he has rightly deserved. Leona Rushes up to Ranma and hugs him for dear life,   
thankful that he is okay.  
  
Leona: RANCHAN!  
  
Ranma: LECHAN!  
  
The two hug each other… Nothing else seems to matter at the moment… Their friends are   
scattered around the place, but are all right. The man that would have broken them apart is   
defeated… They can now live peacefully for a bit… Or so they think…  
  
Goenitz gets to his feet. He is a broken bloody mess of his former self. His eyes glowing   
with energy, and fifty years worth of bottled up anger and hate, no released.  
  
Goenitz: YOU TRAITOR! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE OROCHI! DIE!!!!  
  
Goenitz then charges at them. More specifically, Leona, since she is closer to him. Ranma   
throws Leona to the side and prepares some energy in his hand for one last swift, fatal   
attack. He won't allow Goenitz to try to boss him around and hurt Leona anymore…  
  
Ranma: DOKU TANKETSU SHO!  
  
Ranma's attack, "Poison Snake Strike at the Heart Deep Blow", hits its mark. With his   
palm flat, fingers first at Goenitz's heart, he releases his ki into it, intent on stopping   
Goenitz's black heart. And indeed it does… But, he puts so much energy into it that   
Goenitz's heart literally shoots out from his body through the back of his body… His arms   
slump lifelessly to the side… And he falls down face-first before Ranma. Blood pouring   
out from the stump of his arm and mouth, staining the ground. The Winds finally die   
down…  
  
Leona: Ranma?  
  
Ranma doesn't say anything. He gathers his Magatama no Orochi into his hand. He   
launches it at Goenitz, setting Goenitz's corpse ablaze in violet fire.  
  
Ranma (Turns to Leona): It's over Lechan… I ended it… You're finally free…  
  
Tears form in Leona's eyes. She runs towards Ranma and hugs him fiercely. True, the   
landscape is grim, and a reminder of a man driven mad by hate… But it's over for Leona   
now… Her worst fear is gone… And she is in Ranma's arms… For the first time in her   
life… She feels at peace…  
  
For Ranma however… This is just one obstacle down… Ranma still has to find the   
Orochi Body… As long as it exists, he'll never know his 'peace'…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 44  
  
Next Time: The Flame Palace… The Modern Pirate strikes again… And… Another   
Ghost…  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: WOW! This one took awhile to get out! Sorry for the wait, but school was   
cracking down on me again with all sorts of projects. Ah well… I finally got the free time   
to write this!  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	45. Orochi Space: Flame Palace

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 45: Orochi Space: Flame Palace  
  
Ranma and Leona sit together amongst the rubble of the Wind Realm. They have cleared a   
bit of the area and lined up their friends. They checked them over, so they know they are   
fine. So Ranma and Leona just sit there to rest and talk.  
  
Leona: Ranma…  
  
Ranma: Yeah Lechan?  
  
Leona: What are we going to do next? I mean, after we get out of this place?  
  
Ranma takes some time to think before answering.  
  
Ranma: Well Lechan, I know one thing I am definitely going to do. And that is, when I   
get back, I want to check on my mom. I want, no, I NEED to know if she's okay…  
  
Leona: … That's right… Yamazaki threw his dagger into her, didn't he?  
  
Ranma just nods his head as he begins to tremble slightly. Leona then grabs Ranma in a   
hug.  
  
Leona: It's okay Ranma… She'll be fine… She's a strong person. It will take more than   
that to take her down.  
  
Ranma: I hope you're right Lechan… I hope you're right…  
  
Ranma and Leona stay like that for a while, just hugging each other. Sure, the path for   
their lives are much clearer, but there will still be troubles ahead in the near future. After a   
bit of time passes Ranma smiles.  
  
Ranma: Lechan…  
  
Leona: Yes?   
  
Ranma: There is one other thing that I know I have to do next.  
  
Leona: Oh? What is that?  
  
Ranma: Get you back to Heidern safely. He will probably kill me if I don't bring you back   
home safe and sound.  
  
Leona (Shakes her head, smiles): Knowing him, he probably would…  
  
Female voice: IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Ranma and Leona turn their heads towards the sound of the voice. It turns out Vice is the   
first one awake. They see her shaking the unconscious Iori.  
  
Vice (Shaking Iori): COME ON IORI-SAMA! Iori-sama… Iori-sama? Iori-sama, can   
you hear me? (Shakes the unconscious Iori a bit, his head lolls to the side). Iori-sama!?   
(Looks worried.) IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Vice then drops Iori on the ground. She smashes Iori in the chest in an impersonation of   
CPR.  
  
Vice: Breathe, Iori-sama, BREATHE!!!  
  
Iori folds up around Vice's fist, then collapses again.  
  
Vice: IORI-SAMA! I can't let you die now! Not after we now have the chance to become   
lovers again!  
  
Ranma and Leona stare at her.  
  
Ranma: … Excuse me Vice…  
  
Vice turns around.  
  
Vice: Huh? (Eyes widen). OH! Hello master Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Please… Stop calling me master…  
  
Vice (Blinks): Oh yeah… Sorry… Old habits die hard you know.  
  
Ranma: Whatever… Hey Vice…  
  
Vice: Yes Mas… Er… I mean… Yes Ranma?  
  
Ranma: What did you mean when you said, "lovers again"?  
  
Vice (Smiles): Oh. That's simple… During the King of Fighters '96 tournament Mature,   
Iori-sama, and I had a lot of… 'Down time'… If you catch my drift… (Winks).  
  
Ranma and Leona blink as Vice goes back to smashing Iori's rib cage in… Er…   
Performing life-giving CPR…  
  
Vice (Smashes Iori in the chest): COME ON! BREATHE DAMMIT!  
  
Ranma: Vice…  
  
Vice (Turns around): Yes?  
  
Ranma: He was already breathing…  
  
Vice (Blushes): … Oh…  
  
Vice stops pounding on Iori's chest.  
  
Vice: Think Iori-sama will notice?  
  
Ranma & Leona: Probably.  
  
Vice: Shoot… There goes my chance to make Iori-sama mine…  
  
Vice looks around.  
  
Vice: Hey! What happened her? Where's Goenitz?  
  
Ranma: Well… That's kind of a long story… And I'd rather wait for everyone to be   
awake.  
  
Vice: … Okay.  
  
(------)  
  
After awhile of waiting, the other fighters start to awaken.  
  
Terry (Gets up): Argh… Oh man my back hurts… (Notices something is odd, puts his   
hand on his head). HEY! WHERE'S MY CAP!?  
  
Ranma (Points to the huge pile of rubble): Probably somewhere in there.  
  
Terry (Stares at Rubble): … Aw crap… Oh well… Better get searching…  
  
Terry goes up to the rubble and starts searching.  
  
Kyo (Gets up): … Did I win?  
  
Ranma: No.  
  
Kyo: … Shoot…  
  
Ranma shakes his head in disgust…  
  
Chizuru (Looks at herself): Oh dang… My robes are all dirtied.  
  
Mature (Sarcastic): And I think it looks great on you!  
  
Chizuru (Narrows her eyes at Mature): … Bitch.  
  
Mature: Takes one to know one.  
  
Chizuru and Mature start fighting.  
  
Vice: Hey! YOU CAN'T PICK ON MY PARTNER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Vice then joins the fight between Chizuru and Mature.  
  
Ranma (To Leona): Persistent, isn't she?  
  
Leona: Yep…  
  
Ranma: And I thought the Chinese Amazons were bad…  
  
Leona chuckles.  
  
Billy (Looks around frantically): Where's my, WHERE'S MY JEWELS!?!?  
  
Ranma (Points to the huge pile of rubble): They're probably somewhere in there Billy.  
  
Billy looks over at the pile and sees Terry searching through the rubble as well.  
  
Billy: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I GOT TO FIND THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE POOR   
AGAIN!!!  
  
Billy rushes to one of the piles of rubble and starts searching like a madman.  
  
Kima gets up. She looks around in a daze.  
  
Kima: Argh… My head hurts… I hope Iori-sama is okay…  
  
Kima looks around and sees the unconscious Iori. She lunges at him.  
  
Kima: IORI-SAMA! PLEASE BE ALIVE!  
  
Kima checks Iori over. He is still unconscious. Kima then begins CPR in earnest. After   
the third time, Iori's eyes snap open. He looks at the Phoenix warrior who is busily   
breathing in his mouth. Iori then breaks away from her.  
  
Iori: Was it good for you too?  
  
Kima blushes the shade of a ripe tomato.  
  
Kima: OH! Well… Um… You were unconscious… So I thought that I should help, you   
know?  
  
Suddenly, Vice jumps from the fight between Chizuru and Mature, and glomps Iori.  
  
Vice (Glomps Iori): IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori: … Hello Vice…  
  
Vice: I WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU IORI-SAMA! NEVER, EVER WORRY YOUR   
VICEY POOH AGAIN!  
  
Iori (Stares at her): … Okay…  
  
Kima: So, how're you feeling Iori?  
  
Iori: … Good I guess… But my ribs are killing me…  
  
Vice blushes a bit.  
  
Vice: Um… That must have been because we got flung around in that huge burst of   
energy that destroyed Goenitz's palace.  
  
Iori: I guess so.  
  
Iori looks around and sees Ranma and Leona sitting together.  
  
Iori: Hey, Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Yeah Iori?  
  
Iori: What the heck happened here? Where's Goenitz?  
  
Ranma: I took care of him.  
  
Iori (Raises an eyebrow): Oh?  
  
Ranma points to a bit of charred remains.  
  
Iori (Smiles): … Nice… I'm proud of you Ranma.  
  
Ranma (Shrugs his shoulders): Hey. I know this will sound cruel, but it's true… That   
bastard deserved it.  
  
Iori (Nods his head): True…  
  
Vice walks over to the burnt remains and ash of Goenitz. She spits on it.  
  
Vice: Heh. Rest in Piss Gonads.  
  
Ranma: Didn't like him much, did you?  
  
Vice: Damn right. I hated that jerk. Always bossing Mature and me around, and getting   
us killed by my dear, sweet Iori-sama. I really hated him. But now, I have a new master to   
follow. Iori-sama!  
  
Vice glomps onto Iori. Kima glares at her.  
  
Vice: LET'S NEVER BE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AGAIN IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori: … I hate my life…  
  
Terry (Jubilant): I FOUND IT!!!  
  
Billy (Looks at him): My jewels?  
  
Terry: No! MY CAP!  
  
Billy: … I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CAP! I WANT MY JEWELS BACK!  
  
Mature (Has Chizuru in a head-lock): I can find 'your' jewels…  
  
Billy: Really? OH PLEASE FIND THEM!  
  
Mature (Smiles evilly): Sure…  
  
Mature tosses Chizuru to the side. She then snaps her fingers. All the jewels that a re   
buried underneath the rubble explode.  
  
Mature: And that's where they'd have been if you found them…  
  
Billy (Wide-eyed): My… My… MY JEWELS! I'M POOR AGAIN!!!  
  
Billy breaks down into tears, cursing about how his life sucks.  
  
(------)  
  
After getting ready and making sure they are okay, the fighters make their way to the end   
of the Wind Realm so they can pass the trial of the Wind Realm and get to the next one…   
However, when they make it to the end of the realm, they get an 'unexpected' surprise…  
  
They see Rugal Bernstein, sitting on a golden throne with skulls carved into it. He sips red   
wine from a gold goblet that is trimmed with platinum.  
  
Ranma: … Rugal…  
  
Rugal: AH! Hello Tenth Hakkeshu! I take that since you are here, then Goenitz is   
defeated, correct?  
  
Ranma: Rugal… I'm not in the mood… Just get the hell out of our way, so we can pass   
this next trial and get one with our lives.  
  
Rugal (Waves his finger): Can't do that. For you see, I AM the trial.  
  
All the fighters stare at Rugal in stunned silence.  
  
Rugal: You see, Goenitz has decided to make the trial for the Wind Realm the "Trial of   
Combat"… And, since he gave me some of those jewels which he gathered energy, I can   
use them to become more powerful than I am now. That way, you will lose and not be able   
to go onto the next realm. Further more…  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Billy, Vice, and Mature: SHUT UP   
RUGAL!!!  
  
With that all thee fighters lunge at Rugal, pushing him to the ground. They then proceed to   
give Rugal a thorough beat-down.  
  
Rugal: HEY! ! OUCH! ! OW!!! ! THAT HURTS!   
! OWWIES! HAVE MERCY! ! OW! I CAN'T FEEL MY   
KNEECAPS!!! ! OW! YOU BIT ME! YOU ACTUALLY BIT ME!!!   
! OW! QUIT IT! I BRUISE EASILY! ! ARGH! NOT IN THE   
FACE, NOT IN THE FACE! ! SWEET LORD IN HEAVEN IT   
HURTS!!! !  
  
The beating goes on for another five minutes. Finally, when they are done, Rugal just lies   
on the ground, thoroughly bruised, bloody, and broken. We see a bridge made of gold, and   
covered with diamonds now forming between the Wind Realm, and the next one.  
  
Rugal (Dizzy): … I want a pony…  
  
Ranma (Stretches): Ah… That was a good stress-reliever.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Indeed…  
  
Billy starts hefting Rugal's throne onto his back.  
  
Billy: OOF… That's heavy… But I'm rich again!  
  
Mature (Stares at Billy): … I can't believe you… You really are a greedy little bug of a   
human being…  
  
Billy (Smiles): True… But, I'm now a RICH greedy little bug of a human being. Besides,   
this is going for my sister's college tuition fees.  
  
Mature (Smiles): Well, I guess that's acceptable…  
  
Billy: Damn right it is!  
  
And so, Ranma and grew make their way across the bridge. Billy stops to try to pry some   
jewels off of the bridge.  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Vice, and Mature: BILLY!  
  
Billy (Looks at them): … What?  
  
(------)  
  
After making their way across the bridge the fighters are surprised by their surroundings.   
The whole area is like the Fire Realm, except the heat radiating from this place is far more   
bearable than the Fire Realm was. There are still black sands and large igneous rocks…   
However, there are pieces of coal and diamonds scattered about throughout the black desert   
sands as well. And there are a few geysers spewing smoke.  
  
Billy looks up at the sky. He gets down on his knees and clasps his hands in prayer.  
  
Billy: THANK YOU!  
  
Billy then starts going through all the diamond he can find. Billy finds a huge diamond.  
  
Billy (Smiles): Ah… Life is sweet… HEY! This has something on it…  
  
The others walk over to where Billy is… The diamond has the kanji of 'Honoo' in it, or…  
  
Ranma: Flame…  
  
Iori: So this is my realm, correct?  
  
Mature: Correct. This should be your realm…  
  
Vice: YAY! I AM ON THE PROMISED LAND!  
  
All the others stare at Vice.  
  
Iori (Smiles): Wait… Does this mean I have control here?  
  
Mature: Yes you do.  
  
Iori (Smiles wickedly): EXCELLENT!!! Oh Kyo… Come here Kusanagi…  
  
Kyo sees Iori smiling at him and starts running for his life. Suddenly the ground   
underneath Iori erupts into flames. Kyo is now running around on fire.  
  
Kyo: GAH!!! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!!!!!  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kima (Stares at Iori): … Pretty violent, aren't you?  
  
Iori: Yeah…  
  
Vice: Iori-sama is the greatest!  
  
Kyo (Still running around on fire): DEAR KAMI-SAMA IT HURTS! END IT NOW,   
END IT NOW!  
  
Chizuru: Quick Kyo! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!  
  
Kyo does exactly that. However, since there is coal mixed in with the sand, Kyo sets the   
whole area around him on fire.  
  
Kyo: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Iori (Smiles): Burn baby… BURN!  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): Sigh… Lechan. If you would please be so kind?   
  
Leona: Sure… Mizu Ken REVISED! SAI DAI MIZU KEN!  
  
And so Leona performs her First Rate Water Fist. Unlike her normal attack, which is just   
elemental ki, gathered from forms of liquid, this one literally creates a ball of water. Leona   
throws it at Kyo, soaking him and his surroundings, but putting out the fire.  
  
Leona: Feel better?   
  
Kyo (Spits out some water): … Yes…  
  
Iori: Sigh… I think I could like it here…  
  
Ranma: Hey, how many realms have we gone through now?  
  
Mature: This would be the ninth realm my lord.  
  
Ranma (Sweat-drops): Vice… Mature… I'm only going to say this one more time. Stop   
calling me stuff like, "lord", "master", "sir", and "Orochi", okay? When you two call me   
that stuff, it really bugs me.  
  
Mature: Yes Ranma.  
  
Vice: Sure thing Saotome!  
  
Ranma: And DON'T call me Saotome!  
  
Mature & Vice: YES RANMA!  
  
Leona (Looks at Ranma): What's wrong with calling you Saotome?  
  
Ranma: Simple. I hate it. I hate all that Genma has done to the name. I am seriously   
considering taking my name off of the Saotome registry, and placing it onto the Yagami.  
  
Iori (Smiles): Ah… And so the Yagami name lives on…  
  
Kyo (Whimpers): M, more Yagamis!? I'm really beginning to hate life… Sigh… If only   
those two were more like my dear Rankyo…  
  
Ranma & Iori (Stare at Kyo): … Idiot…  
  
Leona: Hey, does this mean the next one is the final realm?  
  
Mature: I do think so.  
  
Ranma: Hmm… Perhaps we should rest up here before going onto the next realm? Kami-  
sama knows what could happen there.  
  
Mature: That's a good idea… I thoroughly agree.  
  
Ranma: Anyone oppose the idea.  
  
Silence follows.  
  
Ranma: Okay. Let's make camp people. We'll stop here for a bit, to catch up on our rest,   
and tend to our wounds from when Goenitz blew up his place.  
  
(------)  
  
From what they can tell, it is now night. Iori hasn't really slept though. He feels a strange   
tugging sensation all around him. He walks around, as if being guided somehow by the   
area.  
  
Kima couldn't sleep either. She just sat around concentrating on what to do after she gets   
out of this place. She has no idea what she wants to do. Saffron did order her to teach Iori   
in the ways of the Phoenix, but he is such a stubborn, pushy, ungrateful bastard…  
  
But then again, Kima recognizes that he does have his good points. He is very honorable,   
and fights fairly in combat. True that he is more than brutal in his fights, but he never   
really 'cheats'. He's also saved her from time to time from getting maimed or even killed.   
Iori is a true enigma to her. She decides to check on him. She finds him walking farther   
into the realm. She decides to follow him.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori finally stops walking. He feels that this is the place that he feels this 'tugging' on him   
the strongest. Kima stops a ways from him, and watches what goes on from behind a sand   
dune.  
  
Iori: Whatever may be here, show yourself! Do not hide from me!  
  
Voice: Humph…  
  
Iori looks around. He does not see a speaker. All of a sudden, a small cinder of purple fire   
floats by his vision. Soon more gather around him, twirling around him like a tornado.   
Suddenly, they shoot forth from him and land before him. Suddenly, a form of a person   
takes shape.  
  
The form is translucent, and it is of a man in his late twenties. The man is in a dark outfit,   
almost like a ninja, with a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He has long red hair   
done in a ponytail, and he has cold sapphire eyes. Iori sneers at the ghost before him.  
  
Iori: … Tsuki…  
  
Tsuki: Humph… Ungrateful whelp…  
  
Iori: What are you doing here you old bastard? Shouldn't you be rotting in hell?  
  
Tsuki: Humph… Is it a crime for a father to check on his son?  
  
Iori: In this case, YES! Now go back to your dank crevice of hell from where you came.  
  
Tsuki: … Still angry with me, eh?  
  
Iori: Would I really be any other way? You made my life hell!  
  
Tsuki: Is it my fault you needed the training? No. You were just a weakling. A black   
mark on the Yagami name.  
  
Iori: Hmph… I thought we were all 'black marks' once our clan made the pact with the   
Orochi father.  
  
Tsuki: BAH! We are not black marks because of our 'blessing' we got from the Orochi.   
We are silver linings in a dark cloud of history. You are our disgrace.  
  
Iori (Eyes widen in anger): DISGRACE!? LISTEN HEAR YOU OLD F*CK, I DID   
WHAT NEITHER YOU, OR THE OTHERS OF THE YAGAMI CLAN COULD! I   
DEFEATED A KUSANAGI! I BEAT HIM DOWN AND CLAIMED VICTORY FOR   
OUR CLAN! I DIDN'T JUST ROLL ON MY SIDE AND DIE AFTER BATTLE LIKE   
YOU AND THE REST OF OUR ANCESTORS DID!  
  
Tsuki: You let him live!  
  
Iori (Smiles): Better for him to live in disgrace for now… Besides… Once his use for my   
cousin is fulfilled, Kyo is as good as fertilizer…  
  
Tsuki: Ah yes… My sister's young whelp. He is a disgrace. Almost as much of a   
disgrace as you are.  
  
Iori: Just rot in hell.  
  
Tsuki: Sure… I'll go… Heh… Like I'd really make it easy for you?  
  
Iori: Just leave me alone!  
  
Tsuki: Heh… Leave you alone… Like all the women in your life? As you have no one to   
go to after your victory?  
  
Iori: SHUT UP!  
  
Tsuki: Heh… Hit a nerve did I? Face it. Who would love someone like you? You'll end   
up alone for the rest of your life… But cheer up… For when you take the Orochi blood in   
you into account, it won't be for too long…  
  
Iori glares at the spirit of his father. Iori then turns around and begins to walk away.  
  
Tsuki: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?  
  
Iori: We have nothing to discuss. You're dead. I'm alive. I did what you couldn't. I   
defeated a Kusanagi. 'Live' in the afterlife with your shame.  
  
Tsuki: COME BACK HERE!  
  
Iori continues to walk, and Tsuki begins to fade.  
  
Tsuki: DAMN YOU IORI!!!  
  
Iori (Mutters): I think that's what God already intended with you…  
  
Tsuki disappears from existence, his time spent.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori sits outside the campsite with the others. He thinks to himself. He hates his old man.   
Always has, and always will. Kima walks up to him.  
  
Kima: Excuse me…  
  
Iori turns around and sees Kima standing behind him. She has her hands folded in front of   
her. And she seems to be a bit unsettled.  
  
Iori: … And what do you want Kima? Shouldn't you be sleeping like the others?  
  
Kima: The same could be asked of you…  
  
Iori (Shrugs): Fair enough…  
  
Iori turns away from Kima, going back to his own thoughts.  
  
Kima: Um… Iori…  
  
Iori doesn't say or do anything to acknowledge Kima.  
  
Kima: Well Iori, I just want to say this. I saw what must have been your father. And   
listen to what I have to say. Don't listen to him! You're a good person. I admit you're not   
the best, but you are a very good person. And I… Well… I do like you. (Blushes).   
You're a decent person, considering what life must have been for you while growing up.   
I'm quite impressed.  
  
Iori doesn't say anything. He just continues to sit there. Kima sighs.  
  
Kima: Well, I'll be going back now.  
  
Kima turns to walk away. She takes a few steps until.  
  
Iori: Wait…  
  
Kima turns around. Iori hasn't moved a muscle, still in the same position he was in before   
she turned around and started walking.  
  
Kima: Iori.  
  
He doesn't turn around to look at her, but he does acknowledge her.  
  
Iori: I've never said this before, but… Thank you…  
  
Kima just stares wide-eyed at the back of Iori's head. She then smiles.  
  
Kima: You're quite welcome Iori.  
  
Kima then turns around and walks back to camp.  
  
Iori just sits there. He raises his hand and summons his purple flame, his Magatama no   
Orochi. He stares at it. He's noticed that the further they get in the 'Orochi Space', the   
darker in purple hue his flame gets. He suddenly coughs up a bit of blood. Not a lot, but   
it's enough to make him think.  
  
Iori (Thinks): Heh… The poison of my power… My Orochi-given power… I wonder…   
Does getting closer to the Orochi Body mean that we of the Orochi blood have our power   
increased? Or does it mean, we are dieing faster than before?  
  
Iori closes his hand, snuffing out the fire. He then lets his head fall back and he laughs.   
Not his usual, condescending victorious laugh… But a fearful one, it's sound almost like a   
sob…  
  
(------)  
  
Back in the real world, Shinnosuke waits outside the pillar of light with the three sacred   
treasures of the Shingi Trioca in it. He has been here for well over a week now.   
Unfortunately, he doesn't remember WHY he's waiting here… He doesn't know how long   
he has to wait, so he went back home and got himself some supplies and such. He's turned   
this trip into a bit of a camp-out.  
  
Shinnosuke: Hmm… I wonder why I am here… And I wonder why that old man was   
upset because I didn't recognize him when he was in my house…  
  
Suddenly, the pillar of light begins to brighten. A figure steps out of it. It is a large,   
muscular male frame covered in bruises and cuts. With blonde hair, and a blood-red right   
eye. The figure holds three amethyst gemstones that are glowing with power.  
  
Red-eyed man: How dare they? HOW DARE THEY!? Hurt me will they? Hurt me, the   
GREAT RUGAL BERNSTEIN!? THE MODERN PIRATE!? Grr… I'll show them…   
I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!!!  
  
Shinnosuke then walks up to Rugal.  
  
Shinnosuke: Excuse me…  
  
Rugal (Sneers at Shinnosuke): WHAT!?  
  
Shinnosuke: Do I know you?  
  
Rugal sweat-drops.  
  
End Chapter 44  
  
Next Time: This is it folks… Next up is the Omega Palace… It's Ranma and crew   
against the Orochi body… Who is going to win this one? The mortal heroes, or the   
physical body of an immortal god?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry that it's been awhile folks. School once again cracks down hard.   
And when I got free time, I started work on another fic. Well, at least I'm back to good ol'   
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	46. Orochi Space: Omega Palace, Part 1. The...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 46: Orochi Space: Omega Palace Part 1 The   
Encounter  
  
It is now 'morning' in the Orochi Space. (If one can call it morning). Some of the fighters   
get out of their tents, ready to get on with this 'journey' while others still rest up a bit.   
After all, one trial and then… It's off to the Orochi body…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma wakes up slowly. He feels calm for some reason, almost at peace. He opens his   
eyes, seeing the 'roof' of the tent. He then sees Leona sleeping peacefully next to him in   
the sleeping bag. He smiles at her. This is the second time they had an 'intimate' moment   
with each other. At least this time they both were more experienced…  
  
Ranma strokes the few strands of hair that are in front of Leona's face away from it, so he   
can get a closer look at her beauty. His smile widens. To him she is truly the most   
beautiful person.  
  
Ranma moves his head closer to her face and kisses Leona on the lips. Leona's eyes flutter   
for a second until opening fully. Ranma then breaks this kiss to smile at her.  
  
Ranma: Good morning Lechan… Sleep well?  
  
Leona (Smiles): You would know…  
  
Ranma has the decency to blush with the indication that statement had. A small smile   
adorns Leona's lips as she moves her mouth closer to his ear to whisper to him.  
  
Leona: How about a repeat performance of last night, hmm?  
  
Ranma smiles with that. He then embraces Leona in a hug to show his affection.  
  
(------)  
  
Iori looks across the black sands of his realm… The flame realm doesn't seem like much   
in his eyes…  
  
Iori chuckles to himself.  
  
Iori (Thinks): Then again… There's probably not much to my soul… Is there…  
  
Iori then rears his head back and laughs.  
  
Iori: Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA~WHAM!!! OW!  
  
Iori holds his right cheek and looks down at the ground. A shoe… Someone DARED to   
throw a shoe at him!?  
  
Iori's eyes then widen as he recognizes the shoe… Only one person wears white leather   
shoes…  
  
Iori: KUSANAGI!!!  
  
Iori runs to Kyo's tent with shoe still in firm grasp. Iori is ready to tear Kyo into itty-bitty,   
bloody bits of Kusanagi.  
  
(------)  
  
Behind a large rock, we see Mature and Vice cowering behind it. Mature berates Vice who   
is filled with glee at the mischief she's caused.  
  
Mature: Was that really necessary to throw that shoe at Iori Vice? I mean he already hates   
Kusanagi with a passion…  
  
Vice: So? Your point Mature?  
  
Mature: You know this is only going to make your, "Iori-sama" very, VERY pissed, even   
more so than he already is…  
  
Vice: So?  
  
Mature: Don't we still need that idiot?  
  
Vice: Hey, you were the one that told me Iori's trial was one of 'self-indulgence'. I'm just   
going to let him indulge in tearing that idiot Kyo apart.  
  
Mature: Well, Vice you just ruined a 'chance' at getting a shot at Iori.  
  
Vice (Raises an eyebrow): Huh?  
  
Mature: When I said Iori's trial was one of 'self-indulgence' that means he could indulge   
himself by any means. Be it violence, booze, (which we have none of with us, so that's   
out) or…  
  
Vice (Wide-eyed): You mean? I could have indulged Iori-sama in…  
  
Mature (nods her head): Yep…  
  
Vice stares in shock at Mature, then takes off after Iori.  
  
Vice: WAIT FOR ME IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Mature just stares at the direction Vice went and shakes her head in disgust.  
  
Mature: I still don't understand how she can love the guy that 'killed' us…  
  
(------)  
  
Kyo sleeps soundly in his sleep. He dreams about many things. His girlfriend Yuki, being   
the King of Fighters champion, all the female participants of the King of Fighters   
Tournament being part of his personal harem, and the head of Iori Yagami mounted above   
the fireplace in Kusanagi mansion.  
  
Kyo (Sleeps, dreams, drools, kicks left foot): Eh heh… Why yes Mai Shiranui, I would   
love to have you serve me another peeled grape while you bounce around…  
  
Kyo's dream ends abruptly when a seriously-pissed-beyond-belief-gonna-go-Riot-of-  
Blood-on-your-sorry-ass Iori Yagami tears through his ten's flap.  
  
Iori: KYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kyo sits straight up. He stares forward at the sight of Iori Yagami. If it wasn't for the fact   
that his father always told him, "Stand still, the Yagami doesn't see you if you stand still",   
he would have run the hell out of there.  
  
Iori then holds up a familiar looking white leather shoe.  
  
Iori (Left eye twitches): Is… This… YOURS!?  
  
Kyo stares at the shoe Iori is holding.  
  
Kyo then lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
Kyo: Oh. Yes it is. Thanks for returning my shoe I had lost it last…  
  
Iori (Interrupts): KUSANAGI!!!  
  
Kyo: EEP!  
  
Iori: I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM, I WILL MAKE YOU CRY, I WILL MAKE YOU   
DIE!!!  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
An explosion rocks the area. Kyo runs out of his tent at speeds that rival that of a Honda   
Civic, with Iori hot on his heels.  
  
Kyo (Running): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DID I DO   
TO MAKE YOU ANGRY THIS TIME!?  
  
Iori: COME BACK HERE KUSANGI SCUM, SO I CAN TAKE THIS SHOE AND   
BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Suddenly, Vice comes into view and starts chasing after Iori.  
  
Vice: IORI-SAMA, FORGET THAT KUSANGI SCUM AND COME TO YOUR LADY-  
IN-WAITING VICE-CHAN!  
  
Kyo (Still running): Why do you two keep calling me "Kusanagi scum"?  
  
Iori & Vice: SHUT UP KUSANAGI SCUM!!!  
  
Kyo: EEP!  
  
Kyo continues to be chases by Iori, who is now being chased by Vice. Billy sits on the   
gold throne he had stolen from Rugal as he sips from a mug of coffee.  
  
Billy: Sigh… This brings back memories… Wait till the boss hears about all the strange   
stuff that's been going on here…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma breaks the kiss with Leona and looks at the tent flap.  
  
Ranma: I guess I should go check on that?  
  
Leona: Just another five minutes. Please?  
  
Ranma smiles and goes back to his attention towards Leona.  
  
(------)  
  
Kima steps out of her tent and stretches.  
  
Kima: Damn… I slept like a log…  
  
Kima then notices some people heading towards her.  
  
Kyo (As he runs past Kima):   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Iori (As he runs past Kima): I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEART OUT WITH A   
RUSTY SPOON, AND FEED IT TO YOU!!!  
  
Vice (As she runs past Kima): COME BACK TO ME IORI-SAMA! WE HAVE MANY   
IMPORTANT ISSUES TO UNDRESS… Er… ADDRESS!!!  
  
Kima blinks as she stares in the direction the three loons went running off to.  
  
Kima: Sigh… Why can't I live a peaceful life? I could have been a homemaker like mom   
suggested, BUT Noooooooo… I had to decide to try out for the Phoenix Guard… Oh   
well… I better try to stop those three before someone, (most likely Kyo) ends up as a   
bloody smear…  
  
Kima spreads her wings and takes flight after the three.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma finally steps out of his tent. He's wearing only a pair of pants, and he is sweating   
profusely. He looks around and sees Iori, with Kyo in a headlock, beating a shoe over   
Kyo's head, while Vice and Kima are pulling at Iori's shoulders.  
  
Iori (Beating Kyo over head with shoe): DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Kyo (Arms flailing): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
Vice (Pulling on Iori's left shoulder): FORGET ABOUT HIM IORI-SAMA; LET'S   
MAKE SOME SWEET, SWEET LOVE!  
  
Kima (Pulling on Iori's right shoulder): LIKE HELL HE WOULD! I DON'T KNOW   
WHAT'S GOING ON BUT THE INSANITY HAS TO STOP!  
  
Ranma sweat-drops at the sight before him.  
  
Ranma (Mutters): Okay… I better diffuse the situation before this gets worse. (Out loud).   
HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?  
  
Iori, Kyo, Vice, and Kima stop what they're doing and look at Ranma.  
  
Iori: What does it look like I'm doing? I'M BEATING THE HELL OUT OF KYO!  
  
Kyo: HELP ME! IORI IS BEATING ME WITH MY LEFT SHOE!  
  
Vice: I'm just trying to get Iori-sama into the sack with me.  
  
Kima: I'm just trying to stop all the craziness. (Looks at Vice). AND YOU WILL NOT   
GET IORI INTO THE SACK, IF ANYTHING I WILL!  
  
Kima's eyes then widen, and she blushes a deep shade when she realizes what she just said.   
All the other's stare at her.  
  
Kima (Thinks): AW CRUD!  
  
Kyo: NO! HOW CAN THIS BE? WHY IS IT THE YAGAMI ALWAYS SEDUCE   
THESE POOR INNOCENT MAIDENS!?  
  
Iori and Ranma glare at Kyo. Iori starts beating on Kyo with the shoe again.  
  
Iori: CRY, SCREAM, DIE!!!  
  
Kyo (Being beaten with shoe): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! STOP! IT   
HURTS, IT HURTS!!!  
  
Vice (Lunges at Kima): DIE BIRD BITCH!  
  
Kima falls to the ground and starts fighting with Vice.  
  
Kima: YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU SNAKE SLUT!  
  
Vice: PRUDE!  
  
Kima: WHORE!  
  
Vice and Kima then start to fight some more, tearing clothes, scratching, and biting at each   
other as Iori continues to beat on Kyo.  
  
Ranma (Stares, left eye twitches): … I'm glad you're all handling this in a mature, adult   
fashion… Sigh… This can't get any worse…  
  
Suddenly, Ranma hears a few cries in the distance he looks behind himself, and shivers in   
disgust.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris: OROCHI-SAMA!!!  
  
Ranma: … No… This is a nightmare…  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, and Chris run up to Ranma. They then get on their hands and knees and   
start bowing before Ranma.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris: Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama,   
Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…  
  
Ranma (Sweat-drops): Now I know that Kami-sama hates me…  
  
Leona steps out of the tent Ranma came out of, only she is fully dressed, but her hair is   
loose, and just falls down to mid-back.  
  
Leona: What's going on out here?  
  
Ranma points to all the craziness around him.  
  
Leona: … Are you SURE these people are supposed to be your 'warriors'?  
  
Ranma: Unfortunately, yes…  
  
Leona: Darn…  
  
Kyo (Still being beaten on by Iori): WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!?!?!?  
  
Ranma & Leona: No.  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Iori (Beating on Kyo with a shoe): Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA   
HAAAAA!!!  
  
(------)  
  
A half an hour later, everyone has finally settled down. (With the exception of Iori and   
Kyo). Only now there are three more additions to the group.  
  
Terry (Scratching his head): Okay… Let me get this straight. You three, (points to   
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris) are here to help us?  
  
Yashiro: YES!  
  
Shermie: Sure.  
  
Chris: No problem.  
  
Ranma: Weren't you trying to convert me into the Orochi before?  
  
Yashiro: That was before. When we were working under what's-his-name… Gonads or   
something…  
  
Shermie: Goenitz…  
  
Yashiro: Whatever. Point is, he's dead. We only have one person left to really follow   
now.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris (Bowing): Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-  
sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…  
  
Ranma (Sweat-drops): … Why me?  
  
Chizuru: Do not trust them Ranma! They are three of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi.   
They are nothing but vile villains; Orochi trash!  
  
Ranma: Chizuru… I AM of Orochi blood you know…  
  
Chizuru (Blushes): … A minor technicality…  
  
Iori (Still beating on Kyo with a shoe, with the sole coming off it): Die Kusanagi, DIE!   
Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Kyo (Unconscious, still being beaten on by Iori): ………………  
  
Ranma: Iori, you can stop now… He's basically borderline dead!  
  
Iori: What? (Looks at Kyo, whose eyes are now little x's). Oh… (Drops Kyo to the   
ground with a loud thud). I must say one thing about this whole ordeal cousin…  
  
Ranma: Oh?  
  
Iori: Beating on Kyo has done me a world of good. It's better than taking years and years   
of therapy to get better.  
  
Ranma: That's… Good to hear…  
  
Iori: … Can I please beat on Yashiro now?  
  
Yashiro: What?  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
Yashiro (Wide-eyed): WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Yashiro starts running as Iori starts chasing after him.  
  
Iori (Chasing Yashiro): CRY, SCREAM, DIE!!!  
  
Yashiro (Running): HELP! POLICE! FIRE DEPARTMENT! ANIMAL CONTROL!   
SOMEONE HELP ME!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Some time later Yashiro looks like a used chew-toy, and Iori looks very, VERY happy.  
  
Iori: I haven't felt this great EVER!  
  
Ranma: That's good.  
  
Yashiro: It… Hurts… So… Much… Can't… Feel… Legs… Can't… Form…   
Sentences…  
  
Iori: Oh, I just remembered… Kima…  
  
Kima: Yes?  
  
Iori: What was that you were saying about getting into the sack with me?  
  
Kima (Blushes): NOTHING!  
  
Iori (Smirks): Of course, if you really wanted to, I may consider it… After all, Ranma and   
Leona currently hold the track record for making out like rabbits~WHAM! OW!  
  
Iori looks down to the ground and sees a green combat boot. Leona walks over and puts it   
back on her foot.  
  
Iori: … What is it with you people throwing your Goddamned footwear at me?  
  
Ranma: Well, I think we've wasted enough time here… I think we should get going and   
get this over with. After all, the sooner it's over, the sooner we can go home! All in favor?  
  
Iori, Leona, Kima, Chizuru, Vice, Mature, Terry, & Billy: AYE!  
  
Kyo (Bruised): Gurgle…  
  
Ranma: All oppose?  
  
Shermie & Chris: NAY!  
  
Yashiro (Bruised): Gurgle…  
  
And so the crew starts running to the edge of the Flame Realm, so they can make it to the   
final realm. (With the exception of the New Face Team who stays behind, and Kyo, who is   
once again, being carried by Iori).  
  
When they get to the edge of the realm however, they find the bridge connecting the two   
Realms is already up.  
  
Iori: … What's this? No trial? That's easy.  
  
Mature (Sweat-drops): Er… Right Iori…  
  
Vice (Sweat-drops): Correct Iori-sama…  
  
Ranma: Well, that's convenient… WELL, COME ON! LET'S GO!  
  
And so Ranma and crew start running up the ruby bridge that reaches to the final floating   
landmass… Until Billy stops.  
  
Billy: Wait a minute? RUBIES!?  
  
Billy takes out a small pick and starts breaking pieces off of the bridge. Mature then grabs   
Billy by the collar of his jacket and drags him,  
  
Mature: COME ON YOU!  
  
Billy: NO! I NO WANNA LEAVE THE RICHES BEHIND!   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mature clobbers Billy over the head with the gold throne that he had stolen from Rugal,   
knocking the British fighter unconscious.  
  
Mature: That should do it…  
  
Mature then continues dragging Billy behind her, just taking the chair as to be 'kind' to the   
poor lackey of Geese…  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma steps foot onto the final realm in the Orochi Space. The first thing that Ranma sees   
is a Japanese tori-like archway gate in front of the bridge, in the shape of a horseshoe.   
Those that have had the 'pleasure' to see the tattoo on Rugal's back, and listen to his   
speech know exactly what the symbol is…  
  
Iori, Vice, Mature, & Kyo: The 'Omega'…  
  
Iori (Looks at Kyo): You're awake again?  
  
Kyo: Yup.  
  
Iori drops Kyo to the floor.  
  
Kyo: You know you could be a little nicer Iori…  
  
Suddenly, a huge, bellowing roar splits through the area, making the fighters' eyes widen   
with surprise.  
  
Leona: Was that…  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): Orochi…  
  
Chizuru (Looks around): Where is it? There's nothing here but flatland.  
  
As if to answer Chizuru the ground begins to shake and a huge serpent head shoots up from   
the ground.  
  
Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Vice, Mature, Billy, & Kyo: OROCHI!!!  
  
Suddenly another head breaks out from underneath the crust of the land. Then another, and   
another, until they are surrounded by seven huge serpent necks. All the heads seem to eye   
Ranma hungrily…  
  
Ranma: Oh hell…  
  
Terry, not wasting a moment, gathers his ki into his fist, he then smashes his fist towards   
the ground at one of the heads.  
  
Terry: POWER GEYSER!!!  
  
The huge burst of ki-flame explodes forth from the ground at one of the Orochi heads.   
Nothing happens…  
  
Terry (Wide-eyed): CRUD!  
  
Billy: LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE WOLF!  
  
Billy takes his pole and starts twirling it. He twirls it faster and faster, gathering energy   
into it, making it glow crimson with fire.  
  
Billy: SUPER FIRE WHEEL!  
  
Billy then swipes the poll, sending a huge wheel of fire hurtle towards one of the Orochi   
heads. It connects… And nothing happens.  
  
Billy: … Aw hell…  
  
Iori: Kima, give me your sword…  
  
Kima hands Iori her sword. He gather his Orochi fire into it, concentrating on the blast that   
his aunt Nodoka could fight with.  
  
Kyo: HA! I SHALL STOP THIS!  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 46  
  
Next Time: Ranma is dead? NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE!!! … Hey… What's with the   
Orochi? Another test? Taking on five of the greatest warriors!? Can't things get easier for   
the pig-tailed hydra-dragon fragment?  
  
Send your questions and comments to either RedPriest17@aol.com or   
Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry that it's been awhile folks. I've been trying to get my fic Broken   
Hearts Combined to match Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu length-wise. So, I have been   
giving this fic little 'disregard'. So, I am going to try to do it of 5 chapters of BHC, then a   
chapter of R:TTH until both fics are about the same length.  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	47. Orochi Space: Omega Palace, Part 2. Oro...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 47: Orochi Space: Omega Palace Part 2.   
Orochi Reborn?  
  
The Orochi begins to move around the group. They have tried some of their greatest   
techniques, but nothing seems to work.  
  
Iori: I'll show that stupid fallen god… Kima!   
  
Kima: Yes?  
  
Iori: Hand over your sword, please.  
  
Kima hands Iori her sword. He gathers his Orochi fire into it, concentrating on the blast   
that his aunt Nodoka could fight with.  
  
Kyo: HA! I SHALL STOP THIS!  
  
Kyo holds up his hand in the air. He is covered in the Magatama, glowing brighter than the   
sun! He does a low moan, as if to help him deal with the great flame.  
  
Kyo: GREAT SERPENT WAVE!!!  
  
The blast of Magatama goes forward towards the huge eight-headed serpent. It merely   
does a 'slashing' effect against the Orochi's skin. The eyes on each of the Orochi's heads   
look down toward Kyo.  
  
Kyo: DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T MY TECHNIQUES WORK!?  
  
The Orochi brings one of its heads down, smashing Kyo into the ground with a loud   
"WHAM" sound. When the head moves back up, they look at Kyo who is buried in an   
outline-crater of his form, his hands twitch.  
  
Kyo: … Ow…  
  
Vice: YOU MORON!  
  
Chizuru: Kyo, are you all right?  
  
Kyo: I'm fine… Just let me try this again.  
  
The Orochi slams one of its heads down on Kyo. It does this again, and again, and again,   
until Kyo is looking like a smeared pancake.  
  
Kyo (Flat): … Owwwwwww…  
  
Iori: HEY! ONLY I GET TO BEAT KUSANAGI!!!  
  
Iori's fire is now bursting forth around him. His anger comes off him in waves of energy  
  
Kima: I, Iori?  
  
Vice (Wide-eyed): Iori-sama?  
  
Iori starts focusing his Magatama no Orochi into Kima's sword. His eyes turn pure white   
then begin to glow with a violet light as his Orochi fire begins to cover his entire form and   
the sword. The Orochi heads stare at the sight of the glowing Yagami before them, making   
a sound that seems to be laughter. Iori then lets his aura flow into the sword and points it at   
the center of the Orochi heads. He once again performs the technique he had used to defeat   
Yashiro.  
  
Iori: VENGEANCE OF EIGHT GODS!  
  
All the violet fire that was covering the sword shoots out from it in a wave of fire that puts   
that is twice the strength of the Kusanagi clan's Great Serpent Wave to shame. The fire   
shoots out in a beam about a meter wide and in a swirling pattern, the front of the blast   
taking a hybrid form of the Phoenix and Orochi heads. The blast actually lets out a   
combined pitch that sounds like a scream of both the great Firebird and Hydra-dragon, just   
as it did before.  
  
Iori: DIE!!!  
  
The Orochi heads don't move. The blast from the Vengeance of Eight Gods does nothing   
as it hits Orochi. In fact, the Magatama no Orochi flames sink into its scales.  
  
Iori: WHAT!?  
  
Chizuru: IORI YOU IDIOT!  
  
Iori (Glares): What did YOU call ME!?  
  
Chizuru (Glares back): Iori… Think of what your attack is…  
  
Iori: Vengeance of Eight Gods. Why?  
  
Chizuru: And what are you fighting?  
  
Iori: Orochi.  
  
Chizuru: And do you remember WHAT Orochi has.  
  
Iori: Um… Eight heads?  
  
Chizuru: Good… See where I'm going with this?  
  
Iori (Eyes widen): KAMI-SAMA DAMN IT!  
  
Kyo (on ground): Heh… Serves you right…  
  
Iori hands Kima her sword.  
  
Iori: Here you go.  
  
Kima: Thanks.  
  
Iori then brings the heel of his foot down hard on Kyo's face.  
  
Kyo: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Iori (Smiles): Ah… Now I feel better…  
  
With that, the eight Orochi heads sink back into the ground from which they came. All the   
fighters look around.  
  
Mature: Well… That was convenient…  
  
Billy (Hiding behind Terry): Can we go home now?  
  
Ranma: No… We have to defeat that thing… Or else none of us will get peace.  
  
Billy: DAMN IT! I DO NOT get paid enough to do this shit!  
  
Terry: Billy… Stop hiding behind me and face the Orochi like a man!  
  
Billy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Mature (Shakes her head): Men…  
  
Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The vibrations are enough to knock the fighters off   
their feet. Suddenly, all eight Orochi heads burst forth from the ground beneath Ranma.   
Ranma literally goes flying into the air.  
  
Ranma: CRUD!!!  
  
As Ranma flies higher into the air, one of the Orochi heads manages to get up high enough,   
and closes it's mouth once Ranma is in range. An audible swallowing sound follows   
quickly after.  
  
Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Vice, Mature, Terry, & Billy: RANMA!!!  
  
Kyo (Blinks): Is this good or bad that that happened?  
  
Almost out of reflex, while Iori keeps staring at the sight before them, his right foot shoots   
out and kicks Kyo, who is still in his little crater, in the face.  
  
Kyo: OW!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma curses. He would have sworn he was just eaten. But, this is certainly no 'stomach'   
he's in.  
  
Ranma: Okay… Where is this?  
  
Ranma looks around as he floats. The whole area looks like 'Orochi Space', with all the   
swirling purple energy, but there are no forms of landmass and such.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): HEY! Is anybody here?  
  
No answer…  
  
Ranma: Damn it… This isn't good. This isn't good at all…  
  
Ranma tries to 'swim' through the place. He manages to move forward, and backwards,   
and all around the area. Unfortunately, there is NOTHING to the place.  
  
Ranma: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!?  
  
Suddenly bright light envelopes Ranma, and he appears in a dark area. One with a   
gravitational pull most likely, since he is now falling.  
  
Ranma (Falling): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma slams into the ground face-first; his eyes start brimming with tears at the corners of   
them.  
  
Ranma: … Ow…  
  
Ranma pulls his face off the ground and starts shaking his head to clear it. He looks around   
the place. It is an odious dark… But… As his eyes adjust, be sees that these are ruins of   
some sort. Stone pillars and broken pieces of stone cover this area.  
  
Ranma: … What the hell?  
  
Suddenly, a booming voice is heard in the back of Ranma's mind.  
  
Voice: There is no hell here… Only the truth…  
  
Ranma (Looks around): WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!!!  
  
Voice: Do not worry. All you have to do is go to the palace in the city.  
  
Ranma: Palace? (Looks around). Where?  
  
Suddenly, purple fire flickers in a row of lamps, some standing, some toppled. They lead   
all the way through the city, and up a hill in the distance.  
  
Ranma: … How'd you do that?  
  
Voice: We can do many things?  
  
Ranma (Raises an eyebrow): "We"? Are you British?  
  
Voice: No, no… When I say we, I mean you and me, or us… Or, more precisely… I   
mean I…  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Huh? What the heck does THAT mean?  
  
Voice: Just follow the lights and you shall find the truth.  
  
Ranma: Truth? What truth!?  
  
The voice doesn't speak. Ranma looks at the rows of street-lamps with purple fire.  
  
Ranma: Better get started…  
  
With a heavy sigh, Ranma departs for the palace in the hills. One thought bother him in the   
back of his mind.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I really hope Lechan and the rest are okay…  
  
(------)  
  
Outside, in the Omega Realm of the Orochi Space, the Orochi seems to quiet down. Then   
it lays its heads down on the ground and goes to sleep. A he snot bubble appears on the left   
nostril of one of the Orochi heads.  
  
Iori: … Okay… What is going on here?  
  
Leona: R, Ranchan?  
  
Chizuru: I have no idea what's going on…  
  
Mature and Vice walk up to the Orochi heads. Mature grabs one of the eyelids of one of   
the head, and pull it up, while Vice waves her hand up and down in front of the heads line-  
of-vision. The Orochi doesn't react.  
  
Vice: What do you think Mature?  
  
Mature: I don't know… I didn't think anything like this could happen with the Orochi…  
  
Leona: What do you mean?  
  
Mature (Looks at Leona): What I mean Leona is…  
  
Everyone begins to move closer to hear what she has to say.  
  
Mature: … I have no idea what's going on with the Orochi.  
  
With the exception of Mature, Vice, and Kyo who is already down, face-fault.  
  
Mature (blinks): What's their problem?  
  
Vice: Yeah. You'd think they never dealt with the Orochi before…  
  
Iori (Gets up): Listen, what's happening to my cousin!?  
  
Mature: Well, it's possible his soul is being merged to the Orochi's body, to make a whole   
being… Or…  
  
Iori: Or?  
  
Vice: Or, it's possible that Ranma is being digested, and his corpse will be flushed out   
momentarily…  
  
Leona begins sobbing. Mature, smacks Vice in the back of her head.  
  
Vice: OW! (Rubs back of head): Damn it Mature that really hurt!  
  
Mature: Then I made my point!  
  
Vice sticks out her tongue at Mature, who sticks out her tongue in retaliation.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma continues walking. What looked like a small hill is actually a mountain. He curses   
under his breath as he continues to climb up.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Damn it! Who the hell is up here!?  
  
Ranma loses grip with his right hand and his body dangles on the side of it, with his left   
hand firmly holding on. He moves his right hand back onto the cliff, and gets his footing   
back. He breathes heavily, all the while, cursing out his luck.  
  
Ranma: This sucks, this sucks, THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
After getting his anger out, Ranma continues climbing again.  
  
(------)  
  
All the fighters are sitting around the downed Orochi's body. They don't know what to do   
next. The Orochi isn't doing anything, and Ranma is inside of it.  
  
Iori: Anyone have an idea about what's going on?  
  
Mature: We already told you what we think Iori…  
  
Vice: Sorry we aren't much help Iori-sama…  
  
Kima (Mutters): Ranma is gone? Sigh… Lord Saffron is going to have my head on a   
stick for this bungling…  
  
Leona continues to stand in front of the Orochi head that had swallowed her Ranma. She   
can't believe it ended like this! She had finally gotten to know love; they've been broken   
up and got back together… But now…  
  
Leona (Teary eyed): He can't be gone… That thing couldn't have eaten him… There's   
no way it's possible. Why do I have to lose you Ranchan? WHY!?  
  
Leona falls to her knees and begins to silently weep.  
  
(------)  
  
Billy meanwhile, plays with the pieces of his cell-phone. Hopefully, he can get the mesh of   
wires and stuff to work again.  
  
Billy (Thinking): Come on… Come on… Work for me baby, come on…  
  
Terry: Need help with that Billy?  
  
Billy: No Bogard, I do not need any~BOOM!!!  
  
The pieces of the cell-phone go through a miniature explosion, covering Billy's face in   
soot. He coughs a bit violently.  
  
Terry (Blinks): … You okay Billy?  
  
Billy (Soot covered): … DAMN! My boss is going to take that out of my paycheck… I   
just know he is…  
  
(------)  
  
Geese Tower, South Town.  
  
We see Geese sitting in his office; going over some 'collections' he had gotten through his   
'protection' circles.  
  
Geese suddenly raises an eyebrow and sits up. He contemplates to himself.  
  
Geese: I don't know why, but I suddenly have the urge to dock Billy's pay for property   
damage…  
  
Geese then goes back to looking over his files. He swaps from the debits from the   
protection racket… ER… 'Business', and looks at another file. One with a label of   
"Saotome, Ranma"…  
  
Geese: Soon… Very soon… He will be working for me… That, I have no doubt of…  
  
Geese lets his ominous laughter…  
  
Geese: Yes… Once I learn more about what's been going on, NOTHING WILL STOP   
ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Suddenly, the doors to Geese's office burst open, and Andy Bogard comes storming in.  
  
Andy: GEESE!!!!  
  
Geese: Huh? Andy Bogard? What do YOU want?  
  
Andy: GEESE!!! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!  
  
A long, ominous silence follows for a few minutes.  
  
Geese: So? He got in my way. And I've killed MANY people…  
  
Andy: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!  
  
Andy charges at Geese, and performs his Super Shell Burst, a more powerful version of his   
Sho Ryu Dan. His twirling-kick sends him flying towards Geese.  
  
Geese: Sigh… Oh well…  
  
Geese moves his head slightly to the right. Andy's attack misses Geese by going   
completely over the man sitting down, making Geese's head movement unnecessary.   
Andy continues moving towards the window behind Geese, crashes through the window,   
and starts falling off Geese Tower.  
  
Andy (Falling):   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (Deep intake of breath).   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~SPLAT!!!  
  
Geese goes up to the broken window and looks down at the street.  
  
Geese: YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!  
  
Female voice: GEESE HOWARD! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND MAKE SOME   
SWEET, SWEET LOVING!  
  
Geese (Looks downcast): Sigh… Coming Marie!  
  
Geese's Secretary (Smirks): Heh… Looks like you're in trouble with the Mrs. again, eh   
Mr. Howard?  
  
Geese (Glares): Kain, get that smug smirk off of your face, or I'll throw your bleached-ass   
OFF of my tower just like that Bogard idiot threw himself off!  
  
Kain 'eeps', then goes back to typing.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma finally makes it to the top of the mountain. He stands in front of a huge, broken   
down stone castle, the outside eroded by wind and time…  
  
Ranma: FINALLY!  
  
Voice: Come in…  
  
Ranma then starts marching up to the castle's gate. He kicks it down with a ki-enhanced   
kick, then he starts marching into the castle, he's prepared to find out who brought him   
here, and give them a delicious one hundred and one flavors of PAIN!  
  
Ranma stops when he reaches a throne room. He sees a man sitting there. The man is of   
decent build, good muscle tone. He has short white hair, wears white denim pants, and   
brown leather boots. On his chest and back is tattooed the symbol of Orochi.  
  
Ranma: Who are you? Were you the voice I heard?  
  
Man: Greetings… As for who I am… I am you… Or, more precisely, the greater part of   
you…  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Huh?  
  
Man: I said I am you!  
  
Ranma (Blinks): How are you me? I don't even know you.  
  
The man opens his eyes and stares at Ranma then blinks a bit in confusion. Ranma can see   
the man has red, reptilian eyes.  
  
Ranma: Hey… What's with your eyes?  
  
Man: You mean you really don't see it?  
  
Ranma: Se what?  
  
Man: I'M YAMATANO OROCHI!!!  
  
Ranma: … Yamatano Orochi?  
  
Orochi: YES!!!  
  
Ranma: … But you don't look like a god…  
  
Orochi face-faults.  
  
Orochi (Thinks): I can't believe this… I waited almost two millennia for this, and my soul   
fragment doesn't even recognize me…  
  
Ranma: Hey… Are you going to get off the ground? Where are we?  
  
Ranma starts nudging the Orochi with his foot. Orochi looks up at Ranma.  
  
Orochi: Stop that…  
  
Ranma: Okay… You know, you are nothing like I was expecting…  
  
Orochi: Sigh… What the hell happened to you? You're so… So…  
  
Ranma: So 'what'?  
  
Orochi: So… (Shivers in disgust). "Human"…  
  
Ranma (Blinks): What's wrong with being human.  
  
Orochi: Are you blind!? Humans try to kill you! They destroy the earth! And I see you   
are on the same mentality they are! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU!?  
  
Ranma: Nothing…  
  
Orochi: "Nothing"?  
  
Ranma: Well… Maybe Pops and a few others gave me problems, but I don't have too   
many problems…  
  
Orochi: Really? Doesn't seem like it… I could feel a lot of sadness and anger to you from   
time-to-time…  
  
Ranma: You can feel that?  
  
Orochi (Sweat-drops): I am you, you dolt!  
  
Ranma (Narrows his eyes): HEY! Don't call me a dolt!  
  
Orochi: Sigh… Whatever… Well, are you ready to form back with me?  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Orochi: Form back! You know; I merge with you, you merge with me, we become one   
whole God, we then start destroying humanity and making the earth a much better and   
healthier place for all. Sounds like fun, eh?  
  
Ranma: … No.  
  
Orochi (Raises an eyebrow): … No?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, I mean, I know that the humans had wronged you in the past, but that   
doesn't mean they haven't changed over time…  
  
Orochi: Yeah… They've changed all right… Changed for the worst.  
  
Ranma (Shakes his head): No. Listen, I'm sure if you tried to understand people, instead   
of trying to bring mass-genocide to them, I'm sure you'd understand them a lot more easily   
than you do now.  
  
Orochi (Raises an eyebrow): … Are you for real?  
  
Ranma (Smirks): Of course! I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything   
Goes Martial arts and Yagami Style Ancient Martial Arts!  
  
Orochi goes silent. He seems to be considering what Ranma told him.  
  
Orochi (Closes his eyes): … Tell you what Ranma… You want to make a deal?  
  
Ranma (Raises an eyebrow): A "deal"? What type of deal?  
  
Orochi: Nothing to serious… Just that you let me merge with you partially for three   
years…  
  
Ranma: WHAT!? NO WAY!  
  
Orochi: Hear me out… I won't have control of your body unless you will me to… All I   
want to see is if the humans have improved over what they were over one thousand eight   
hundred years ago…  
  
Ranma: Basically, I'd be letting you free, is that it?   
  
Orochi (Shrugs his shoulders): More or less… It lets me out of this place, and it allows me   
to see more of the world.  
  
Ranma: You? Want to see the world? I thought you were connected to the world.  
  
Orochi: I am. But when I'm stuck here, I can't see, feel, or sense anything that goes on   
outside of this pocket-dimension… And it gets rather boring here…  
  
Ranma: Well, what do I get out of the deal?  
  
Orochi: Isn't the promise if humanity got better, that I'd leave you alone, and never return   
to haunt you good enough for you?  
  
Ranma: I need a little more…  
  
Orochi: DAMN IT BOY! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I HAVE A DATE WITH   
URD THAT I PROMSED TO GO ON WITH HERE OVER THREE THOUSAND   
YEARS AGO!!! … And you only get ONE shot with Urd…  
  
Ranma (Blinks): … "Urd"?  
  
Orochi: A Goddess. Anyway…  
  
Orochi then clings onto Ranma's leg.  
  
Orochi: PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!  
  
Ranma: No! GET OFF!  
  
Ranma starts to jerk his leg as the Orochi clings to it. But no matter how furiously Ranma   
shakes his leg, the Orochi will not let go.  
  
Ranma: DAMN IT! GET OFF ME!!!  
  
Ranma continues to shake his leg.  
  
Ranma: I can't believe everyone was afraid of you! All you're doing is acting like a child!   
NOW GET OFF!  
  
Orochi: NEVER!!!  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Look… If I promise to that three-year deal, do you promise to send me,   
and everyone else in Orochi Space home again?   
  
Orochi (Nods his head violently): YES! YES!! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!  
  
Ranma: Fine. Take us home. AND DON'T FORGET ALL THOSE WHO CAME HERE   
WITH ME!  
  
Orochi: Fine, fine…  
  
The Orochi gets off from clinging onto Ranma's leg. He grabs Ranma's shoulder, and   
snaps his fingers. Orochi starts to fade into Ranma and the area around them fades…  
  
(------)  
  
Leona opens her eyes… She isn't sure what happened… She remembers being inside the   
Orochi Space… But now she's lying in a field of grass?  
  
Leona: W, where am I?  
  
Leona looks around. There is more to the field than grass and flowers. Everyone that was   
there is here as well. Ranma, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Billy, Vice, Mature, and   
others like Yamazaki, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie are in this field.  
  
Leona: … Where are we?  
  
Male voice: Hello young lady.  
  
Leona turns around and sees an old man. Behind him, stands a fourteen-foot tall bunny.  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): HUH!?  
  
Old man: Don't be startled by the rabbit. He's pretty harmless.  
  
Leona: W, where am I?  
  
Old man: Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Welcome to Ryugenzawa…  
  
(------)  
  
We see the inside of the Black Noah. Rugal Bernstein wears a pair of tinted eye-goggles,   
as he uses a blowtorch on a large metal tube.  
  
Rugal: Yes… YES! It's almost ready… Soon… Soon, I'll show those who got in my   
way TRUE POWER!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Rugal's stomach starts growling.  
  
Rugal: But first… LUNCH! Can't have revenge on an empty stomach…  
  
Rugal then leaves the special chamber in the hull to go to the mess hall of the Black Noah.   
As one can see, a certain amethyst gem clings to that tube, connected to various machinery   
that Rugal was working on…  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 47  
  
Next Time: The hospital, Ranma gets reacquainted with some people and finds out what   
happens.  
  
Send your questions and comments to Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry that it's been a very long while folks. I've been to sucked up into my   
other fic, Broken Hearts Combined.  
  
However, I promise I am finally going to finish off this story! And I won't start writing   
more BHC until I've done it!!!  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	48. Hospital Food SUCKS!

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 48: Hospital Food SUCKS!  
  
Ranma floats around a void of total darkness. The inky black to it is one that makes a   
person shiver. Nothing makes sense in this place. It is as though there is no life. All it is   
total shadow and desolation.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): Is anyone here?  
  
A voice calls out from the darkness.  
  
Male voice: Over here!  
  
Suddenly, a man with short white hair, red reptilian eyes, and a tattoo of the Orochi symbol   
on his chest and back appears. Ranma recognizes the man instantly.  
  
Ranma: OROCHI!  
  
Orochi (Raises an eyebrow): One and the same.  
  
Ranma: Okay. Can you please tell me where the heck we are?  
  
Orochi: We are in 'our' mind.  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Orochi: We didn't fully merge. You held back.  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Huh?  
  
Orochi: Sigh… As most people would tell you… "RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR   
FAULT!!! RANMA YOU JERK!!!"  
  
Ranma: Dude, that is NOT funny.  
  
Orochi: I know it isn't. Because of you, we're in a coma.  
  
Ranma: A what?  
  
Orochi: A coma. You know. When a body is in a comatose state.  
  
Ranma: I know what that is. How did we get into one though?  
  
Orochi: Simple. You held back. I didn't get to fully merge… Great… Just what I   
needed… I traded one prison for another…  
  
Ranma: W, where are we then?  
  
Orochi: Well… We are stuck in 'your' bodies mind.  
  
Ranma: My mind?  
  
Orochi: Yes… A quite A LOT of empty space if I might add.  
  
Ranma (Narrows eyes): Are you calling me stupid?  
  
Orochi: In a sense… You have a lot of experience under your belt, but you have no   
'learned' education.  
  
Ranma: … "Learned"?  
  
Orochi: Yes… You know, listening to people, reading books, schooling, you know what   
that stuff is, right?  
  
Ranma: I'm not really one for studying.  
  
Orochi (Smirks): And it shows too.  
  
Ranma: Look, are you going to insult me all day, or are we going to get out of here?  
  
Orochi: Well, since you asked SO NICELY, I can think of a way… However…  
  
Ranma: However what?  
  
Orochi: You may not like it…  
  
Ranma: I'll do anything to get out of this place.  
  
Orochi: Good. Now remember, when 'you' wake up, you will still have total control.   
However, I will then exist as a 'passenger' in our body.  
  
Ranma: A passenger?  
  
Orochi: Yes. I can't do anything with 'our' body until you allow me to. Otherwise, I'll be   
on my own 'learning' expedition, seeing, hearing, and feeling all that you do.  
  
Ranma: … Okay… So, how long are you going to be in me again?  
  
Orochi: Three years, remember?  
  
Ranma: Three years!?  
  
Orochi: Oh, quit complaining. It's not THAT bad.  
  
Ranma: Well, you're an immortal god, and I'm a mortal human being!  
  
Orochi: An immortal FALLEN god, get it straight.  
  
Ranma: Whatever… But that means I can't waste time!  
  
Orochi: Fine, fine… Whatever you say boy.  
  
Ranma: Just get me out of this place, okay?  
  
Orochi: Sure.  
  
With that, Orochi cracks his knuckles and disappears for a few moments. He then   
reappears, a smirk on his face.  
  
Orochi: Well, after checking through some of your memories, I now know how to get us to   
'merge' into one body.  
  
Ranma: YOU WENT THROUGH MY MEMORIES!?  
  
Orochi: Yes… And I must say, you are pretty lucky… Leona is one fine lady in the   
sack… Which reminds me, when will you do it with her again?  
  
Ranma (Blushes): HEY! You do anything to Lechan, and I'll…  
  
Orochi (Raises his hands defensively): Okay, okay… Lighten up already.  
  
Ranma: Look, just get us out of here!  
  
Orochi (Smiles): Are you sure?  
  
Ranma: YES!  
  
Orochi: Fine…  
  
Orochi smiles and holds out his arms.  
  
Orochi: Give me a hug!  
  
Ranma (Wide-eyed): WHAT!?  
  
Orochi: Give me a hug!  
  
Ranma: NO!  
  
Orochi: GIMME!  
  
Ranma: I SAID NO!  
  
Orochi: GIVE ME A HUG!  
  
Ranma: AND I SAID NO!!!  
  
Orochi then lunges at Ranma, catching him in the most terrifying of hugs. A Hug that   
Genma Saotome had developed as a martial arts move.  
  
Orochi: CRADLE FROM HELL!!!  
  
Ranma:   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Orochi hugs Ranma with his arms and legs, like a panda would with a tire.  
  
Orochi: Isn't this fun? We're bonding!  
  
Ranma: NO! I'D RATHER BE IN THE RIOT OF BLOOD!   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma wakes up in a cold sweat, his mind racing. He breathes heavily for some time,   
trying to get over the shock.  
  
Ranma: Kami-sama… That was one weird dream…  
  
Male voice: That wasn't a dream…  
  
Ranma looks around. He sees he is in a hospital room of some sort. Yet… There is no   
one else in the room.  
  
Ranma: Whose there?  
  
Male voice: Yamatono Orochi!  
  
Ranma blanches.  
  
Ranma: It… It wasn't a dream?  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Nope… That was completely real. And now, we   
are merged!  
  
Ranma: Urgh… I think I'm gonna be sick…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Well, is there a bucket or something around here?   
Do it in that.  
  
Ranma: … It was a figure of speech…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): … Figure of speech?  
  
Ranma: Yes Orochi…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Okay…  
  
Ranma looks down and sees that there's a tray of food left out for him.  
  
Ranma & Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): OH FOOD!  
  
Ranma takes a bite from the rubbery eggs. His face turns green. He then runs to the   
bathroom and sounds of regurgitation follow shortly after. Ranma then walks out of the   
bathroom looking pale.  
  
Ranma: Ugh… I'm gonna die…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): You're telling me? That was AWFUL! And you   
said humanity got better!  
  
Ranma: Humanity is… Can't say much for hospital food though… You'd think they had   
Akane on staff or something…  
  
Suddenly, a female voice is heard from behind the closed door to the hospital room.  
  
Female voice: Ranma? Are you okay in there?  
  
Ranma smiles. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
Ranma: Come in Leona.  
  
The door opens slowly and Leona peeks in. A small smile crosses her features as she sees   
Ranma standing there. She then steps in and closes the door behind her.  
  
Leona: How are you feeling Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Good, I think…  
  
Leona: That's good. By the way, whom were you talking to? I could have sworn I heard   
you talking earlier, but I didn't hear anyone else.  
  
Ranma: Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Liar!  
  
Ranma: Shut up you.  
  
Leona: "Shut up"? What did I say?  
  
Ranma: Um, not you Lechan. Just talking to myself again.  
  
Leona (Looks worried): Are you sure you're okay Ranma? I don't want anything bad to   
happen to you.  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Isn't that   
just PRECIOUS!? I think she loves you…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Lechan… Truly the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Now, now… I think Mai Shiranui is pretty damn   
hot myself.  
  
Ranma blinks in shock for a few moments.  
  
Leona: Are you okay Ranma?   
  
Ranma: Yes Leona… I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): There you go lying to her again…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Orochi! Are you listening to my thoughts?  
  
Orochi: Yes. It's pretty easy to… I can also see some of the daydreams you're having   
right now… You and Leona making love in a large banana-sundae… Wow… I didn't   
know you were kinky…  
  
Ranma's eyes widen and he blushes a deep shade of red. Leona stares at Ranma in   
curiosity.  
  
Leona: What's wrong Ranma? Are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever?  
  
Leona takes off the glove on her left hand and places her hand on Ranma's forehead for a   
few moments.  
  
Leona: Hmm… You feel fine to me.  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Heh… And I bet you feel 'fine' to her in more   
ways than one, eh Ranma?  
  
Ranma's blush deepens in shade.  
  
Leona (Blinks): Is something wrong Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry… I'm fine… Really…  
  
Leona: If you say so.  
  
Leona removes her hand from Ranma's forehead, and starts putting her glove back on.   
Ranma notices she is wearing a beautiful sapphire necklace.  
  
Ranma: Wow… Where'd you get the necklace Leona?  
  
Leona: You're mother gave it to me.  
  
Ranma: My mom?  
  
Leona (Smiles): Yes. And she's doing fine too.  
  
Ranma: You mean she's not hurt!?  
  
Leona: No. The doctors say it's the strangest thing. She was on the brink of death, and all   
of a sudden, she made a full recovery.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): That's GREAT!  
  
Leona: Yes. And she gave me this necklace after we brought you here. She said it   
belonged to my father.  
  
Ranma: Really… That's interesting… Hey Lechan.  
  
Leona: Yes?  
  
Ranma: Do you know where everyone is?  
  
Leona: The hospital literally closed down the entire wing to just you. And some of your   
friends are literally roaming the area. So, you should see them sometime later.  
  
Ranma: That's great… Wait a minute… Why am I in a hospital in the first place?  
  
Leona: I'm not sure what happened, but we were all out of the Orochi Space. Even   
stranger was that you had been eaten by that huge Orochi, and were now with us… But   
you were in a coma… So we took you here.  
  
Ranma: Okay… So, how long was I out?  
  
Leona: Four days.  
  
Ranma (Shrugs his shoulders): Not too bad.  
  
Leona (Raises an eyebrow): Oh?  
  
Ranma (Smirks): With my track record, I usually end up in these sort of places for weeks   
on end.  
  
Leona: I guess you would…  
  
Ranma: Yup… It's the Yagami luck I think…  
  
Leona suddenly gets a glint in her eye, and a smile tugs at the corners of her lips.  
  
Leona: Does the Yagami luck include being incredibly lucky with women?  
  
Ranma: I think so…  
  
Leona (Smiles): Then you hit the jackpot when you got me…  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Very true…  
  
Ranma and Leona wrap their arms around each other. Both holding tightly, but not as tight   
as to cut off blood-circulation  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Sooooooo… Are you going to 'get it on' with   
Leona now?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): None of your business…  
  
Leona begins to move her hands up and down Ranma's back.  
  
Leona (Smiles): You know, that hospital gown is very flimsy…  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Oh really?  
  
Leona: Really…  
  
Ranma and Leona lock lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): So… Are you two 'reproducing' now?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Orochi… Just shut the hell up for at least twenty minutes!  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Fine, fine… Whatever you say…  
  
(------)  
  
Pain… That is all Kyo Kusanagi feels… Extreme amounts of pain! Kyo is in a hospital   
bed, covered from head-to-toe in a body cast. All the physical punishment he took in   
Orochi Space literally took its toll on his fragile body.  
  
Kyo: Sigh… I'm not seen as the hero, I'm no longer the King of Fighters, Iori beat my ass   
down at least seventy times by now, and I STILL haven't gotten Yuki into the sack… Can   
my day get any worse?  
  
Suddenly, six men in black army uniforms with an emblem of a small gear overlapping the   
bottom right-hand corner of a larger gear with the words "NESTS" in the middle storm into   
the room. All are carrying automatic weapons.  
  
Kyo: … Eep…  
  
Man #1: Are you by any chance Kusanagi, Kyo?  
  
Kyo: That's me…  
  
All the men aim their weapons at Kyo. If it wasn't for the fact Kyo had any feeling past his   
waist, he'd be peeing his pants at the moment.  
  
Man #1: You're coming with us Mr. Kusanagi.  
  
Man #2: Don't even think about putting up a fight!  
  
Kyo (Blink): Um… Does it LOOK LIKE I CAN FIGHT!? I'M IN A F*CKING BODY-  
CAST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
  
Man #1: He does have a point…  
  
Female voice: Shut up you idiots! NESTS sent us to take him in, so we're taking him in!  
  
Female voice 2: SO STOP WASTING TIME!   
  
Kyo moves his eyes to the doorway of his room. He sees two beautiful women. One with   
a dark-skin tone with her hair up, wearing blue dress with a slit in the side, blue tank top,   
and she has black leather booths with six inch high-heels. The other woman has somewhat   
tanned skin, her hair in a long ponytail style, and wearing a red pseudo-fencing outfit; one   
designed to be more fashionable and alluring. The woman with the red outfit talks to the   
other woman.  
  
Fencer: Are you sure this is the right man Diana? I didn't think Kyo was so pathetic…  
  
Diana: I'm sure he is Foxy. Now, all of you! Grab that bed he's on and drag him with us!  
  
Soldiers #1-6: YES MA'AM!  
  
All the soldiers grab Kyo's bed, hoist it into the air, and starts running with it, crashing   
trough the wall to make an even bigger doorway with it. Kyo's screams can be heard in the   
distance. Foxy then looks at Diana.  
  
Foxy: Any clue what they want him for?  
  
Diana: Not a clue.  
  
Foxy: I just hope they don't want to clone him.  
  
Diana (Nods her head): I know what you mean. It would be a sin against nature to clone   
him… Cloning Ranma however…  
  
(------)  
  
Vice sits outside the men's bathroom at the hospital. Mature stares at her.  
  
Mature: … What are you doing?  
  
Vice: I'm waiting for Iori to come out.  
  
Mature: … Why?  
  
Vice: … Isn't it obvious?  
  
Mature: Sigh… Give it up Vice!  
  
Vice: Oh, I know I can get him… I just haven't been forceful enough.  
  
Iori steps out of the men's room. Vice glomps onto him.  
  
Vice: IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori (Blinks): … Hello Vice…  
  
Vice: Iori-sama, our relationship has been going poorly lately.  
  
Iori (Blinks): … We have a relationship?  
  
Vice: Yes. And I blame myself. I have NOT been a good lover. Now… TAKE ME   
IORI!!!  
  
Vice forces Iori to the ground and tries to unzip his pants. Iori eeps… The only way out of   
this is if some force of nature happened.  
  
Suddenly, six soldiers carrying a bed with Kyo Kusanagi in a body-cast on top of it pass by   
them.  
  
Soldiers #1-6 (Carrying bed): HUP TWO, HUP TWO, HUP TWO!  
  
Kyo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The soldiers pass by Iori, Vice, and Mature. All are left there blinking.  
  
Iori, Vice, & Mature: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Suddenly, Diana and Foxy run up to them.  
  
Diana: You didn't see this… Huh?  
  
Diana and Foxy then starts staring at Vice and Iori who are on the floor. Iori's pants are   
unzipped, his shirt partially torn, and vice has her vest unbuttoned.  
  
Iori: Tell you what ladies… You didn't see THIS, and we haven't seen THAT, (points the   
way soldiers went) okay?  
  
Diana: Sure.  
  
Foxy: Sounds like a good deal to me.  
  
Diana and Foxy run off after their soldiers.  
  
Mature: … Well… That was odd…  
  
The door to the women's room opens up. Nodoka looks around and sees Iori and Vice on   
the floor, partially undressed.  
  
Nodoka: MY NEPHEW IS SO MANLY!  
  
(------)  
  
On the Black Noah, Rugal begins to fiddle with a few wires on a large machine. He then   
closes the grid to what looks like a computer when it's done.  
  
Rugal: THERE! It's finally complete! Soon… Soon, I shall take my revenge on those   
who have defeated me… And I shall laugh at them! I shall laugh at their misfortunes… I   
shall just plain laugh! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Now…   
To get this baby STARTED!  
  
Rugal then pushes a button on his machine. He gets an electric shock through his body.  
  
Rugal (Shakes his hand): OW! STUPID WINDOWS '98! I knew I should have kept the   
Black Noah's computer systems running on the '95 edition!  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 48  
  
Next Time: Ranma, Leona, and Iori must land onto Rugal's aircraft carrier the "Black   
Noah". However, thanks to the amethyst gems that Rugal had managed to get from   
Goenitz, before his untimely death, Rugal is now more powerful than he imagined. Can   
the Anything Goes Team stand up to a man whose strength is on par with a Hakkeshu?  
  
Send your questions and comments to Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry if the chapter isn't much. Just setting things up for what to do in   
book 2 of Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu for the most part.  
  
However, I promise I am finally going to finish off this story! And I won't start writing   
more BHC until I've done it!!!  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	49. The Anything Goes Team Vs. Omega Rugal

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and near the end of King of Fighters   
'98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 49: The Anything Goes Team Vs. Omega   
Rugal  
  
Ranma slowly awakens to the sunlight that peeks through the shades of the window to his   
room. He smiles. It's HIS room. The Saotome Compound is quite a nice place. And the   
fact Genma isn't around to bother him is even nicer.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Sigh… Nothing could be better.  
  
Ranma then blinks his eyes open. It is better. He looks at Leona, who is sleeping next to   
him peacefully in bed. Leona is everything to him.  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Lechan…  
  
The smile on Ranma's face widens a bit. His mother, Nodoka was really pleased with the   
idea of him being with Leona, that she literally redecorated Ranma's room for two adults.   
After all, last time he slept in his own room was when he was 5-years-old!  
  
Ranma: Heh… It was hell trying to get Lechan here… But it was worth it…  
  
----  
  
We see Ranma and Leona at the entrance of the hospital, talking to Heidern. The vain on   
his head seems to appear and pulse rather erratically as his men Ralph Jones and Clark   
Steele back away from him.  
  
Heidern (Eye twitches): Leona, let me get this straight… You want to stay here in Japan   
with Ranma?  
  
Leona (Nods her head): Of course father.  
  
Heidern grimaces slightly. She called him "father" instead of "sir", meaning her mind isn't   
in a military-set.  
  
Heidern: And, if I may ask… Why is that?  
  
Leona: Father, Ranma has done so much for me. He is the kindest, sweetest, most caring   
person I have met. He saved my life, and fought many times to protect me.  
  
Heidern: Well that's… Er… Um… Nice…  
  
Leona (Smiles): It is.  
  
Heidern's eye widens in shock. He's NEVER seen Leona smile so genuinely before.  
  
Heidern: Hmm… Leona, it's good to have you back, and it's good to know that you like   
Ranma, but…  
  
Female voice: But what?  
  
Heidern and his men hear the female voice behind them. They then pale and shake with   
fear at the sight before them as they turn to look at it… Nodoka Saotome, katana drawn,   
and the look on her face is one that seems to be bordering on going into the Riot of Blood.  
  
Heidern, Ralph, & Clark:   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ranma: Mom, stop trying to scare them!  
  
Nodoka then sheathes her katana and goes back to looking normal.  
  
Nodoka: Sorry dear, it's just that fear is a great tool to make narrow-minded people more   
open-minded.  
  
Ranma: Uh… Great mom…  
  
Nodoka: Now… (Glares at Heidern). Commander Heidern…  
  
Heidern: Uh… Yes?  
  
Nodoka: Why are you so upset about my manly son seeing your daughter? My son is very   
manly, he would never do anything to a woman that she wouldn't like, and he would never,   
EVER intentionally hurt them, ESPECIALLY Leona.  
  
Heidern: Er… That's all well and good Nodoka, but we all know how kids are…  
  
Ranma & Leona: WE ARE NOT KIDS!  
  
Nodoka: Indeed. They do have a point Heidern. They are 18 and 20-years-old. They are   
old enough to be considered adults, and can make important decisions for themselves.  
  
Heidern: I know they can but Leona is still my daughter and under the command of the   
Ikari Mercenaries, so…  
  
Heidern's eye widens and he sweats as he sees Nodoka frown and begin to slowly   
unsheathe her katana from its scabbard.  
  
Heidern (Thinks): CRAP! Why do I always have to deal with these bloodthirsty,   
psychotic, Orochi-blooded people?  
  
Heidern sighs. If he's going to get out of this, he might as well give them what they   
want… But, he can still have a little control. Heidern turns to Leona.  
  
Heidern: Leona!  
  
Leona: Yes father?  
  
Heidern: I am putting you on your new mission!  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): New mission!?  
  
Ranma and Nodoka glare at Heidern, their battle auras flaring to life. Heidern, deciding to   
cut this quick before they cut him apart, talks quickly.  
  
Heidern: Leonayournewmissionistowatchoverranma!!!  
  
Leona (Blinks): … Huh?  
  
Heidern: I mean… Leona, your new mission is to watch over Ranma. He is too   
unpredictable, and it would be good too have him constantly monitored. And I'm sure that   
you will keep a close eye on him.  
  
Leona's eyes brighten with joy. She jumps at Heidern and hugs him with al her might.  
  
Leona (Hugs Heidern): Oh daddy, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUCH!!!  
  
Heidern (Blinks): Um… You're welcome honey…  
  
Ralph: But sir, you CAN'T LEAVE HER IN THE HANDS OF THAT MONSTER!  
  
Clark: Right! As a senior member of the Ikari Warriors, I must say that it would be   
unwise to leave him in the hands of THAT… That… Orochi-man!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): That idiot Clark doesn't realize how close to the   
mark he is with that last statement.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Shut up!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Sigh… You've been REALLY bitchy lately, you   
know that Ranma?  
  
Heidern: Boys, my mind is made up. I do have one request though…  
  
Heidern then grabs Ranma's shoulders and looks Ranma directly in the eyes.  
  
Heidern (Shakes Ranma): If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to take advantage   
of my daughter, I will hunt you down, skin you alive, and grind your bones to make my   
bread, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?  
  
Ranma (Shaking): Y, y, y, y, YES SIR!!!  
  
Heidern (Drops Ranma): GOOD!  
  
Leona (Helps Ranma to his feet): Actually, we've already done it.  
  
Heidern, Nodoka, Ralph, & Clark: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Ranma (Blushes): L, LECHAN!?  
  
Leona: What? I'm not embarrassed. I love you Ranma, as you love me.  
  
Ranma and Leona look at each other. They then hug each other and kiss passionately. The   
reactions they received are varied. Ralph and Clark pass out on the spot. Nodoka starts   
dancing and chanting about how manly her son is, and Heidern…  
  
Heidern (Demon Head attack):   
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ranma, seeing Heidern going into a "Riot of Brain Hemorrhage", decides to pick up Leona   
in his arms and runs like the wind. Heidern then starts chasing after them.  
  
Heidern: RANMA! COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN YOU DEFILER OF   
INNOCENT WOMEN!!!  
  
Ranma (Runs): Damn! Leona is your father always like this!?  
  
Leona (Shakes her head): Yes. Why do you think the first time we went out was also the   
first time I actually went on a date?   
  
Ranma (Runs faster): Good point.  
  
Leona: Ranma, why are you running?  
  
Ranma points behind him. Leona sees her father riding atop of a large T-147 tank, yelling   
about how pig-tailed Orochi gigolos must suffer horrible, fiery deaths.  
  
----  
  
Ranma hugs onto Leona tightly.  
  
Ranma: Yes… It was hell… But it was so worth it.  
  
Ranma blinks as he feels Leona hug him back. He looks at her to see her smiling at him.  
  
Leona (Smiles): Good morning Ranchan.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Good morning Lechan! Did you sleep well?  
  
Leona (Nods): Yes. I had quite a nice nap. But I think the dream I wake up to is much   
more pleasant…  
  
Leona moves her head up and the two begin to kiss again. Ranma and Leona move their   
arms around one another to embrace. The feeling of being close to one another the greatest   
joy that they can go through, nothing can make them stop…  
  
That is, nothing out of the ordinary…  
  
A huge explosion suddenly rocks the house. Ranma and Leona blink for a couple of   
seconds, until they hear some voices.  
  
Mature (Voice): VICE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE   
MICROWAVE!?!?!?  
  
Vice (Voice): What? I was just trying to make Iori-sama some bacon for breakfast, after   
all, you know how he loves his meats. So I tried to cook it in the microwave…  
  
Mature (Voice): BUT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE FRYING PAN ON TOP OF THE   
OVEN, NOT IN THE MICROWAVE! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED   
TO PUT METALS IN A MICROWAVE!?  
  
Silence follows for a couple of seconds…  
  
Vice (Voice): Oops… Silly me…  
  
Mature (Voice): DAMN IT VICE!!!  
  
Leona (Looks at Ranma): Are you SURE that them staying with us was the best idea?  
  
Ranma: Well, mom wanted it that way…  
  
----  
  
We see Nodoka standing outside of her home. Vice and Mature are standing in front of   
her.  
  
Nodoka: Hello ladies. It's been awhile. How're you doing?  
  
Mature: Hello Mrs. Saotome… We were wondering if you needed any maids or   
something…  
  
Nodoka (Blinks): Maids?   
  
Vice: Yeah…  
  
Mature: You know, servants.  
  
Nodoka: Servants?  
  
Vice: Yeah… You see… We're kind of out of a job…  
  
Nodoka: Oh?   
  
Mature: Yeah… Once Rugal disappeared, we were out of jobs. So…  
  
Mature & Vice: PLEASE LET US WORK FOR YOU! WE HAVE NOWHERE ELSE   
TO GO!!!  
  
Mature and Vice then do the "Crouch of the Wild Tiger", bowing up and down repeatedly   
before the Saotome Matriarch. Nodoka blinks a few times, but then her look of confusion   
breaks way to a warm-hearted smile.  
  
Nodoka: Of course you two can stay and work here.  
  
Mature & Vice (Eyes sparkle): REALLY!?  
  
Nodoka: Of course! You are both well-educated and competent people. I'm sure your   
services would be very useful… And…  
  
Mature & Vice: And?  
  
Nodoka: And… (Smile widens). You can BOTH try to go after my nephew Iori. He's so   
manly, but he hasn't tried to find a wife yet, and I think you two would make perfect   
candidates.  
  
At this point, Mature pales and looks like she's going to throw up. Vice on the other hand,   
widens her eyes and smiles.  
  
Vice: YES!!! I'M GONNA GET IORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Mature (Pale): … I'll work… But there is NO WAY IN HELL I'm sleeping with that   
asshole Iori!  
  
Iori (Voice): Who's an asshole?  
  
Mature, Vice, and Nodoka look up to see Iori sticking his head out of a window from the   
top floor. Nodoka smiles at him.  
  
Nodoka: Guess what Iori. Vice and Mature are now working for us.  
  
Vice (Waves): HI IORI-SAMA!  
  
Iori (Sweat-drops): … If it's not having to deal with Kusanagi scum, it's those Orochi   
whores… Kami-sama hates me… I just know it…  
  
----  
  
Ranma: Yup… Mom was very thrilled to have them working for us.  
  
(------)  
  
Rugal finishes typing into a computer console of the ship. The boot up screen for Windows   
'98 appears on the computer.  
  
Rugal: FINALLY! It took me a good week, but I finally got the ship running completely   
again…  
  
Suddenly, the words, "Syntax Error, Shutting Down" appear on the screen, and all of the   
Black Noah loses power.  
  
Rugal: SONUVABITCH!!! THAT DOES IT!!!   
  
Rugal reaches under his console and pulls out a little stick with a button on it. It is a   
portable detonation-device.  
  
Rugal: I'll see you in hell Gates…  
  
Rugal presses the button. All of a sudden, in corporate America, Microsoft's home office   
blows up and catches fire. Bill Gates falls from a window on fire, his cheap clothes   
burning quite easily.  
  
Rugal (Smiles): Much better. Now to fix this…  
  
Rugal smashes his fist on top of the console and kicks the base of it. The machine whirrs   
and clicks a few times, and then power is restored to the Black Noah.  
  
Rugal: Ah… That should do it… Now… To get my opponents here…  
  
Rugal presses a few buttons on the console to activate the satellite dish. He takes control of   
all the airwaves. People all over the world are forced to look at Rugal through his one   
video camera.  
  
(------)  
  
Pao Pao Café…  
  
All the fighters stare at the TV Richard Meyer has hanging in the corner of the Ceiling   
behind the bar. Rugal's smiling face appears  
  
Joe: WHAT THE HELL HAPPED TO "I LOVE LUCY"!?!?!?  
  
Terry: It's Rugal!  
  
Mai: Damn it! Now Andy will want to fight him and get hurt again…  
  
Mary: Um… Andy is in a wheelchair and a body-cast. I don't think he'll be going   
anywhere.  
  
Andy: Mai! To Geese Tower! Quickly!  
  
Mai: Quiet! We're listening Andy!  
  
Mai tips over Andy's wheelchair.  
  
(------)  
  
Kim Kaphwan's Dojo…  
  
We see Kim, his two sons: Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan, and Chang and Choi gathered   
around a small television set.  
  
Chang: Hey! What happened to "Who Wants to be an Evil Overlord with Geese   
Howard?"  
  
Choi: Yeah! They were showing the one with Mr. Big, Eiji Kisaragi, and that weird   
Gymnast lady…  
  
Chang: Kodachi Kuno…  
  
Choi: Whatever… What kind of FREAK attacks with a ribbon?  
  
Chang (Nods his head): I know what you mean…  
  
Kim sweats as he eyes Choi's claws and Chang's iron ball and chain.  
  
Kim (Thinks): And those two have the GALL to say she has a weird weapon?  
  
(------)  
  
Geese Tower…  
  
Geese spits out his Samuel Adams beer from the mug he was drinking. He stares at the   
Modern Pirate who is on the television set.  
  
Geese: Damn it! What happened to my reruns of "Who Want to be an Evil Overlord with   
Geese Howard"!?!?!?  
  
Ripper and Hopper look at each other, then back at Geese.  
  
Ripper: Maybe this is the rerun of the one you had earlier this year with the Rugal Team?  
  
Geese: No, it can't be. Rugal didn't throw his face into the camera.  
  
An 11-year-old Rock's head peeks under from Geese's desk.  
  
Rock: Why are you yelling daddy?  
  
Geese: It's nothing Rock.  
  
Rock: Okay… I'll go downstairs and see how Terry is doing.  
  
Geese: Now Rock… What have I told you about those 'evil' Bogards before?  
  
Rock (Scrunches his face): Um… That they're bad…  
  
Geese: Yes… And?  
  
Rock: Um… They're mean… They try to send you flying like a real goose off of your   
big tower… And that they can't let the past go?  
  
Geese: Correct Rock. Now, what are you going to do?  
  
Rock (Smiles): I'm going to go downstairs to the café and say hi to Terry!  
  
Geese face-faults onto his desk. Rock smiles innocently and walks to the staircase and   
downstairs.  
  
Ripper & Hopper (shake Geese's shoulders): Boss?  
  
Geese: That Terry is a BAD influence on my boy. He must be stopped!  
  
Ripper: What are you going to do though boss? It's not like Rock will just drop Terry to   
hero-worship another person.  
  
Hopper: Yeah… You aren't exactly father off the year boss.  
  
Geese (Glares): If you two don't shut up, I'm going to Double Reppuken both your asses   
off this tower!  
  
Ripper & Hopper: YES SIR, SORRY SIR!  
  
Geese: Never mind… But don't worry… It may take my boy awhile to realize that I'm   
the best thing for him… But… In the meantime, I have another fighter I can use to wean   
Rock off of Terry… Someone closer to Rock in age…  
  
Geese then opens his desk and takes out his file on Ranma Saotome. He looks at the folder   
and starts laughing. However, that laughs attracts all of the fighters downstairs like a moth   
to a flame. Soon the door to Geese's office bursts open with…  
  
Terry: GEESE! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!  
  
Andy (In arm and leg casts): GEESE! YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND THREW ME   
OUT YOUR WINDOW!!!  
  
Mary: GEESE! YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND MY FIANCEE!!!  
  
Joe: GEESE! YOUR HALF-BROTHER KICKED MY ASS!!!  
  
Mai: GEESE! YOU MADE MY ANDY OBSESSIVE WITH KILLING YOU!!!  
  
Geese begins to bang his head on his desk out of frustration repeatedly.  
  
(------)  
  
Saotome Residence…  
  
Ranma and Leona sit together on the couch. Their eyes bulge wide open when they see   
Rugal's ugly mug on the television set.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): Mom! Iori! Kima! Vice! Mature! COME QUICK!  
  
Nodoka, Iori, Kima, Vice, and Mature come running to the living room to see what Ranma   
is screaming about. Ranma points to the television set.  
  
Iori: Rugal? He's still alive?  
  
Vice: DAMN IT! WHAT'S HE DOING ALIVE AND NOT A BLOODY, BRUISED   
SMEAR OF PULP!?  
  
Mature: Sigh… Monsieur Rugal still lives… Damn it… I thought we beat him to a   
bloody pulp in Orochi Space.  
  
Nodoka: Hmm… He seems… Unmanly…  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Wow… If there's one thing Rugal is, it's   
persistent… Actually, persistent and has an explosive fetish…  
  
Suddenly, Rugal begins speaking into a little microphone he's holding.  
  
Rugal (On TV): Hello? Is this thing on? (Loud screech from microphone). Okay…   
Hello out there! This is King of Fighters 1998 Tournament Host: The Modern Pirate Rugal   
Bernstein! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I used my satellite to take over the   
television airwaves AND cast this talk to everyone, yes? Well, put simply, KING OF   
FIGHTERS '98 ISN'T DONE YET! I invite the Anything Goes Team to a final 3-on-1   
battle! This will determine whom the REAL King of Fighters IS!!! And, should they   
refuse, they will not only lose the right to be the King of Fighters, but… (Smiles evilly). I   
shall detonate the explosives I set at different locations while traveling around the world for   
the tournament. What do you think of that!? Huh? HUH!? (Calms down). Anyway…   
Anything Goes Team… Come to the Black Noah for the final fight, which will be   
broadcasted live, and on my private station, which shall be every television station for the   
next couple of days or so, PAY-PER-VIEWGAL!!! Tootles.  
  
With that Rugal leaves the screen. For the next couple of minutes, it continues to show the   
deck of the Black Noah. Everyone one around the world is blinking and wondering what   
the hell that crazy bastard Rugal is up to now…  
  
Nodoka: My… What he did was certainly unmanly…  
  
Kima: Did he snap?  
  
Vice: Nah… Snapped long ago…  
  
Mature: Indeed. He was nuts before, but now he's nuttier than a bag of trail mix.  
  
Ranma: We have to stop him!  
  
Suddenly, there is a rather loud knocking at the door.  
  
Iori: Mature, go and get that.  
  
Mature: What do I look like, your servant?  
  
Iori (Smirks): Why, yes!  
  
Mature (Mutters): Asshole…  
  
Mature goes to get the door. When she opens it, she sees all of the Ikari Mercenaries and   
their equipment out front. She quickly slams the door and has her back against it.  
  
Mature: Ranma, it's for you!  
  
Ranma walks over to the door and opens it. He is greeted to the same sight that Mature had   
been greeted by.  
  
Ranma (Looks at all the soldiers and equipment): … Woah…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Wow… Like little ants scurrying about…  
  
Suddenly, Heidern appears in front of Ranma and starts shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
Heidern (Shaking Ranma): RANMA! DID YOU SEE THE TELEVISION!?!?!?  
  
Ranma (Being shook): Y, yes sir!  
  
Heidern (Shaking Ranma even harder): AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?  
  
Ranma (Being shook violently): That I have to fight Rugal?  
  
Heidern (Shaking Ranma quite violently): AND DO YOU POSSIBLE COMPREHEND   
WHAT THAT MEANS!?!?!?  
  
Ranma (Limbs flailing wildly): That if I don't go, the bombs will blow up… And that   
you're tearing me apart like a rag-doll sir?  
  
Heidern: NO!!! (Drops Ranma). That Rugal has control of the airwaves. Until he's gone,   
there will be no television!!!  
  
Ranma (Blinks): So?  
  
Kima: Yeah, what's so great about television?  
  
Iori: Yeah. It is WAY over-rated. Like, take that stupid show, "Psycho Soldiers GO" for   
example.  
  
Heidern (Wide-eyed): I CAN'T WATCH MY SOAPS!!!  
  
Everyone inside the house face-faults.  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): You know Ranma; the human race seems even   
more pathetic than it was almost two thousand years ago… Are you sure it's worth saving?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Yes.  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Are you absolutely sure?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Yes!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Are you most certainly absolutely, positively,   
incredibly, no-room-for-doubt…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): I SAID YES! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): … Geez… And here I thought you'd be "Mr.   
Cool". After all, sex is a great stress reliever and considering how many times you've done   
it with Leona in the past twenty-four hours alone, I thought that…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Orochi…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Yes?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): DROP IT!!!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): … Party-pooper…  
  
(------)  
  
And so, we see Ranma, Leona, and Iori sitting in the back of a helicopter, while Vice and   
Mature sit in the front piloting it.  
  
Mature (Pilot's seat): Tell me again, WHY are Vice and I taking you to the Black Noah?  
  
Iori: Well, considering you ARE MY servants, I would like to be chauffeured…  
  
Vice (Navigator's seat): And we'd be happy to take you there, right Mature?  
  
Mature (Sarcastic): Oh yes… So much fun to serve under the man… Oooh… Aaah…   
The glamorous life for us, eh Vice?  
  
Leona: Well, it was nice enough of dad to lend us this helicopter to use…  
  
Ranma: Mature, are you sure you can land this ting on the Black Noah's deck?  
  
Mature: No problem.  
  
The helicopter does a nosedive onto the deck of the Black Noah. Amazingly, all the people   
aboard the helicopter are unhurt. Yes, Orochi blood is a really, really good thing to have at   
times…  
  
Iori (To Mature): You crazy bitch! Are you TRYING TI KILL US!  
  
Mature: Just you!  
  
Iori (Clenches and unclenches his fists): Why I ought to…  
  
Mature: You go Riot of Blood again, and I will so kick your ass instead of waiting for you   
to tear me apart like a paper doll this time!  
  
Leona: What ever happened to professional hired help?  
  
Vice: Hey! We're professional!  
  
Ranma: Professional, I am sure of… But professional 'what'?  
  
Vice: Well, Mature and I are professional assassins, spies, computer hackers, strippers,   
lesbian porn actresses, singing strip-o-gram singers, and other things…  
  
Ranma: Sorry I asked…  
  
Vice, Ranma, and Leona ignore Mature and Iori, who are fighting in the back round.  
  
Mature (With Iori in a headlock): How's that, oh high-and-mighty 'King' of Fighters?  
  
Iori (Struggling): MATURE, IF YOU DO NOT LET GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL   
PERSONALLY TEAR YOU A NEW BELLY BUTTON!  
  
Mature (Tightens grip): Been there, done that, really not afraid anymore…  
  
Iori begins to pale in color as Mature cuts off his passage of air.  
  
Iori: Gah… C, can't breeeeeeeeathe…  
  
(------)  
  
After spending a few minutes to let Iori breathe, the Anything Goes team, Vice, and Mature   
go over their next stage of plan…  
  
Ranma: Okay Vice, Mature, I want you two to see if you can at least hotwire another mode   
of transportation, so we can get off of this ship.  
  
Vice: No problem. Rugal has all sorts of crap lying around.  
  
Mature: We'll get one going, no worries.  
  
Ranma: Good. Iori, Leona, follow me! We're going to find Rugal and beat his ass   
down… Again…  
  
Leona: Sigh… You think Rugal would have learned by now…  
  
Iori: What can I say? Rugal is an idiot…  
  
Ranma: True… But an idiot with a lot of power…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Ranma… I think he's in the hull of the ship…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Why?   
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): I feel a lot of MY energy beginning to converge   
down there… So, it's safe to say he's doing something below deck.  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): Iori, Leona, I think we should go down to the hull.  
  
Iori: Okay… But why?  
  
Ranma: Let's just say, I have a hunch we'll find Rugal down there…  
  
And so Ranma, Iori, and Leona start walking down the stairwell, and into the lower levels   
of the Black Noah.  
  
(------)  
  
When the Anything Goes Team makes it to the lowest room of the Black Noah, they are   
slightly shocked. The place is an absolute mess. There are meshes of wire hanging down   
from open panels on the ceiling of the room, and all sorts of exposed wiring hanging across   
from a weird looking pod device in the corner of the room. The center of a room has a   
weird raised pit or tub, which seems to be made from human skeletons cast in lead. All the   
skulls have the symbol of the 'Omega' carve into the center of their foreheads.  
  
Ranma: Okay… Now that is NOT healthy…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): This is not good…  
  
Iori: What the hell is all this?  
  
Leona: I think those might have been the states Rugal kept of his defeated opponents…  
  
Iori: Damn… That guy is SICK!  
  
Suddenly, the ship begins to stumble slightly, and three amethyst gems begin to glow   
brightly, illuminating the room.  
  
Iori: What the hell is going on?  
  
Ranma (Puts his arm around Leona): Stay close Lechan.  
  
Leona: Right.  
  
Suddenly, the three gems explode, and all goes silent… After a few moments, there is a   
weak tremble that runs through the ship, and two machines on the ceiling start pumping, to   
the rhythm of a human heart. Suddenly, through the 'bowl' made from the lead covered   
skeletons, blood begins to flow…  
  
Ranma: Blood?   
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Not just any blood… This is our blood… This is   
Orochi blood!  
  
The blood overflows the bowl and spreads throughout fissures in the floor. The blood,   
defying gravity, flows in through fissures in the walls, leading into a smaller pool in the   
wall, which radiates with red energy. The whole place is filled with an aura of evil.  
  
Ranma (Looks around): This is NOT good!  
  
Iori: No shit Sherlock!  
  
Suddenly, the light on the wall dims to nothing the pod falls into the floor, and all goes as   
still as death…  
  
Leona (Blinks): … What happened?  
  
Ranma: I have no idea…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Ranma, below you is an incredible source of   
energy! RUN!!!  
  
Suddenly, Ranma, Leona, and Iori are blown backwards as an arm, covered in wires, bursts   
through the floor of the room. The fingers on the hand clench and more body begins to   
surface from the floor, breaking through tile, and causing pipes, wire, and blood to spray all   
over. Steam that erupts from the broken pipes begins to fill the room, causing zero-  
visibility in the room for the fighters.  
  
Ranma (Calls out): Leona, Iori!  
  
Iori (Calls out): Get ready!  
  
Leona (Calls out): Ranma, where are you!?  
  
Finally, the steam dissipates. Standing in the center of the room is Rugal… But he is   
changed… His skin is now a slate gray, his hair a chalky white, and his clothing is now in   
the color scheme of the Heavenly king, his pants now a dark, violet red, and his green   
muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, and shoes are black. He continues to stand there.  
  
Iori (Blinks): … Is he dead?  
  
To answer Iori, Rugal slowly opens his eyes. The pupils in his left eye is gone, making it a   
sickly white in color. His right eye glows brighter than the sun with a light that screams of   
madness and bloodlust. Rugal then smiles.  
  
Rugal: Welcome my esteemed 'guests'… It is time to finish this. Are you ready?  
  
Ranma (Gets into fighting stance): Ready as I'll ever be!  
  
Leona (Gets into fighting stance): I will begin the mission!  
  
Iori (Gets into fighting stance): I'll be 'gentle' with you…  
  
Rugal: Heh… Always like the heroes… Feel proud… Your deaths will be cast LIVE on   
television, where people at home are now watching. For I am… OMEGA RUGAL!!!  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Is he tripping?  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): No… He is in a Pseudo-Riot of Blood state of   
being. The only difference is, unlike the actual Riot of Blood he actually has his mind… If   
one could say he HAS a mind in the first place…  
  
Omega Rugal: Now let's get started! GOD CRUSHER!!!  
  
Omega Rugal then turns towards Iori. Iori expects Rugal to dash towards him. Instead,   
Rugal just stands up straight with his arms folded. He smirks and then disappears. Iori   
blinks in shock.  
  
Iori: What the…  
  
Iori doesn't get to finish his sentence, as he is then bounced around in the same spot, hit   
eight times by a powerful force, then being sent into the air, and falling to the ground.   
Rugal then reappears a bit away from Iori, as the Insane Orochi Warrior glares at him.  
  
Iori (On floor): What the f*ck was that?  
  
Omega Rugal (Smiles): Revised God Crusher. Right now, I am even more powerful than   
when I fought Kusanagi back in '95. Now, I shall destroy all of you!!!  
  
Ranma: Leona, let's double-team him!  
  
Leona (Nods her head): Right!  
  
With that, both Ranma and Leona are covered in their auras. Ranma's fiery purple gathers   
in his palms as a shimmering blue aura moves around Leona. Then both warriors release   
their attacks.  
  
Ranma: MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!  
  
Leona: MIZU KEN!  
  
And so, the Rolling Tiger Ball of Orochi and Water Fist attacks head towards Omega   
Rugal, whose smile widens.  
  
Omega Rugal: KAISER WAVE!  
  
Omega Rugal first puts his hands to his chest, gathering his dark energy from within. He   
spreads his arms out, and the dark energy glows around his entire body in a sickening   
black, silver, and pale blue colored electricity. Ranma and Leona's attacks hit the ball of   
electricity and dissipate.  
  
Ranma (Wide-eyed): WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Omega Rugal then releases the Kaiser Wave. It smashes Iori who is still on the ground,   
sending damage through his body with the power of seven ki attacks. Iori gets blown back   
into a wall, and slides down to the floor.  
  
Iori (Sitting on floor, with back against wall): F*ck that hurts…  
  
Ranma: Iori, are you all right?  
  
Iori (Snaps): DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT!?  
  
While Ranma and Leona's attentions are on Iori, Rugal then powers up for a Desperation   
Move. His hand glows with a sickening-green colored Magatama…  
  
Rugal: RUGAL EXECUTION!!!  
  
Rugal then charges at Leona, his hand stabbing into her shoulder as she turns around to   
face him… His Rugal Execution is now incredibly powerful, Now his whole arm is ablaze   
in green Magatama, as he leeches the green fire into Leona. However, now Leona's body   
glows with the violet of the Orochi power, and she screams. Rugal then tosses Leona into   
the wall, and shakes his hand towards the floor, making excess blood fly off of his hand.  
  
Omega Rugal: Too easy…  
  
Ranma (Wide-eyed): LECHAN!!!  
  
Ranma then moves over to Leona. She is unconscious and her breathing is shallow.   
Ranma feels for a pulse. It is there, but now incredible weak. He lays Leona down near   
Iori and he stands defiantly before Omega Rugal, openly glaring at him.  
  
Ranma: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?  
  
Omega Rugal: Just infused her with more Orochi Power… But, since she is already   
Orochi-blooded… Well… (Smiles cruelly). I guess it was too much of a good thing for   
her…  
  
Ranma: BASTARD!!!   
  
Ranma then charges at Omega Rugal. Omega Rugal smiles as Ranma is literally in front of   
him.  
  
Omega Rugal: GENOCIDE CUTTER!!!  
  
Omega Rugal does the Genocide Cutter. His leg mercilessly connects with Ranma's body,   
sending the pig-tailed fighter flying into the air as Rugal jumps up. However, that is not   
the end of it. Omega Rugal them pushes his leg down and raises his other leg up. His   
other leg connects with Ranma's jaw for another hit, sending Ranma crashing into the   
ceiling, and crashing back down to the floor.  
  
Omega Rugal (Lands): And so it ends…  
  
Ranma lies on the ground, his head swimming in pain.  
  
Ranma (Thinks): No… It can't end like this… I can't let Lechan and Iori die her with   
me… I have to stop him!  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): I know how you can stop him…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): HOW!?  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Let me loose… We'll merge and then we'll show   
him what REAL Orochi Power is all about.  
  
Ranma (Thinks, smirks): Sure… At this point, I'm willing to take a gamble.  
  
With that, Ranma clenches his eyes shut, he now feels a new pain altogether. He screams   
out in agony as his body changes. He becomes taller, gaining a full foot in height, his   
muscle frame becomes much larger, making his shirt rip open. His hair turns white, with   
violet at the trim. On his chest appears the symbol of Orochi. He suddenly levitates to his   
feet and levitates in mid-air. His eyes then snap open; they are now red colored and   
reptilian in nature. His fiery violet aura then flares to life, taking the form of seven Orochi   
heads. Omega Rugal stares at him in shock.  
  
Omega Rugal: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Ranma then talks, but his voice echoes, as if it is two voices speaking at once.  
  
Ranma (Smirks): I am… Orochi Ranma! And Rugal, you make me sick! You abuse the   
Orochi Power, giving it a bad name… I'll show you what Orochi Power truly means.  
  
Orochi Ranma then levitates over to Omega Rugal, who charges at him. Orochi Ranma   
does something Omega Rugal doesn't expect…  
  
Orochi Ranma: GENOCIDE CUTTER!  
  
Orochi Ranma then performs Rugal's Genocide Cutter. It is like Rugal's original version,   
but it packs a lot more force behind it. Rugal goes flying into a wall, causing pieces to   
break off, and blood to spray around.  
  
Omega Rugal: H, HOW!?!?  
  
Orochi Ranma smiles and disappears. He then Reappears in front of Omega Rugal. Orochi   
Ranma shoots his hand out, stabbing into Omega Rugal's chest, He then lifts the Modern   
Pirate high into the air above him.  
  
Orochi Ranma: ARMAGEDDON REVELATION!  
  
With that, Orochi Ranma and Omega Rugal are engulfed in a pillar of dark energy. A swirl   
of black, silver, and violet colored energies shoot up into the air, making the form of a skull   
above them. The move continues on for thirteen blasts. Orochi Ranma then flings Rugal to   
a wall. As Omega Rugal lies on the ground, his power drains. His right eye bursts and   
blood flows freely from his eye, releasing his Orochi Power and changing him back to   
plain old Rugal.  
  
Orochi Rugal (Smirks): Like a battery run dry…  
  
Following that line of thought, Orochi Rugal separates 'his' minds. Orochi retreats back   
into the recesses of Ranma's mind, making Ranma's body form back to what it was   
originally. Ranma then walks over to Leona and Iori.  
  
Ranma: How is she Iori.  
  
Iori: Still unconscious… Damn Ranma… That was incredible… What the hell was that?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): A little something special…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): "Special"? THAT'S ALL!?  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Quiet you…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Sigh… I save my fragment's sorry ass, and all he   
can do is call me "special"… Bleah…  
  
Ranma ignores Orochi, and picks up Leona in his arms.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry Lechan… I'll get you someplace safe. (Turns to Iori). Come on   
Iori… Let's get out of here…  
  
As soon as Ranma and Iori take a few steps, Rugal calls out to them.  
  
Rugal: HOLD IT YOU TWO!!!  
  
Ranma and Iori turn around and glare at Rugal.  
  
Ranma: Give it up Rugal… You're beaten… The Orochi Power within you is gone and   
it's not coming back… So just leave us alone, and crawl into a hole or something.  
  
Rugal: I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!!  
  
Iori (Raises eyebrow): That's my line… And I AM ending it like this. Let's go Ranma…  
  
Rugal (Snarls): If I'm going down, THEN I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!!  
  
Rugal holds up a device in his left hand. He presses a button. Sirens and flashing red   
lights go off all around the Black Noah.  
  
Iori: SHIT! HE HIT SELF-DESTRUCT ON THE SHIP!!! RUN!!!!!!  
  
Ranma and Iori start running. Rugal laughs maniacally as heavy, think steel doors rise up   
from the floor and ceiling. Ranma and Iori continue running, as Rugal's laughter is   
drowned out. The two make it to the deck. They see Vice and Mature in a helicopter on   
deck, the two are waving at them.  
  
Vice: GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!  
  
Ranma and Iori continue running, literally jumping into the helicopter. Mature rises the   
helicopter into the air as the Black Noah explodes. Ranma looks out a window and sees the   
Black Noah ablaze. It begins to sink into the sea.  
  
Ranma (Holds Leona closer to him): Lechan…  
  
Vice: Damn… I KNEW he planted explosives on it again, I just knew it!  
  
Mature: Whatever… I just hope he's finally gone…  
  
Iori: I think he is… Those doors were thick and there were so many of them.  
  
Vice: Great… So, where to now?   
  
Ranma: Home… Leona needs help…  
  
Mature (Nods her head): Sure… No problem… (Smiles). Mr. King of Fighters…  
  
Ranma doesn't react. He just looks at Leona.  
  
Ranma (Mutters): Lechan…  
  
Orochi (In the back or Ranma's mind): Ranma, she will be okay… Just let her rest…  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Yeah… Rest…  
  
Ranma closes his eyes and lies his head back against his seat. He is so tired, that he falls   
asleep for the rest of the flight.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 49  
  
Next Time: Every story has an 'ending'… But remember… Every ending is just a new   
beginning. But for now, we have an 'epilogue'.  
  
Send your questions and comments to Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry if the chapter isn't much. Just setting things up for what to do in   
book 2 of Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu for the most part.  
  
Well, sorry the chapter took so long to get out. I was on vacation for a week, (visiting   
family). And when I got back and started working on the chapter, I accidentally erased it   
and had to rewrite it. But I promise I am finally going to finish off this story!!! And when   
I do, I will start writing more BHC again!  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


	50. Every Ending is Just a New Beginning...

Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's Cousin Iori  
  
(------)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own   
The King of Fighters, that is property of SNK. I do however suggest you look up   
information on these two properties. You won't be disappointed.  
  
(------)  
  
Note: This takes place well after the Ranma ½ manga and the end of King of Fighters '98.  
  
(------)  
  
Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu Chapter 50: Every Ending is Just a New Beginning…  
  
Leona wakes up slowly. Her eyes open slightly as sunlight peeks through the shades of a   
window. She groans a bit in pain. Her body is sore. She closes her eyes and thinks.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Damn that hurt… Wait a minute…  
  
There is a flash of memories of the Rugal on television, Vice and Mature crashing the   
helicopter into the deck of the aircraft carrier, the Black Noah, and then the fight with   
Omega Rugal…  
  
Leona (Thinks): Did we lose?  
  
Leona the lets her eyes open fully. She looks around the area she is. It is a simple room,   
with the bed she's on, a dresser, a full-length mirror, a nightstand, a desk, and a chair.   
However. There is a person sitting in the chair, also asleep. Leona recognizes the man   
instantly…  
  
Leona: Ranma…  
  
Yes. Ranma Saotome sits in a chair, peacefully sleeping. His breathing causes his chest to   
slowly raise his head up, then down, and back again.  
  
Leona smiles to herself. She wonders how long he's been there.  
  
Leona (Thinks, smirks): Heh… Knowing Ranma, he's probably been waiting here with   
for me to wake up the whole time…  
  
Leona's smile then turns to a frown as another thought crosses her mind.  
  
Leona (Thinks): Hmm… I wonder how long I've been out…  
  
With that, Leona gets out of bed and walks up to Ranma. When Leona is close enough she   
taps Ranma on the shoulder lightly.  
  
Leona (Tapping Ranma's right shoulder): Oh Ranma… Are you awake?  
  
Ranma snorts slightly. He is still asleep.  
  
Leona (Slightly frowns): Okay… Fine. Have it your way Ranchan…  
  
With that, Leona pinches Ranma's nose, closing his nostrils. Ranma's eyes bulge wide   
open and he falls backwards in the chair coughing.  
  
Ranma (Rubbing the back of his head): Cough, who, what?  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WE'RE UNDER   
ATTACK! FIGHT FRAGMENT, FIGHT!  
  
Ranma (Thinks): Stop calling me "Fragment"!  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Stop your bitching and fight!  
  
Leona: Ranchan?   
  
Ranma looks up. He sees Leona is now fully awake, and up. He smiles.  
  
Ranma: Lechan!  
  
Ranma stands to his feet and almost crushes Leona in a hug.  
  
Leona (Being crushed by Ranma): Woah… Do you mind easing up a little Ranchan?  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Oh. Sorry Lechan…  
  
With that, Ranma loosens his hug and Leona, and takes a step back from her. He can't   
seem to keep the smile off his face.  
  
Ranma (Smiles): Sorry Lechan. I was really worried about you… You were out for three   
days, and I didn't know if you were going to make it.  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): I was unconscious for three days? What happened!?  
  
Ranma: Well, we fought against Omega Rugal. He beat the crap out of Iori, and then he   
did that strange move on you. He injected you with a lot of Orochi Power, and your body   
just couldn't handle it… So you were unconscious.  
  
Leona: What happened afterwards? What about those bombs Rugal planted? Where is   
that jerk Rugal?  
  
Ranma: Well… You wouldn't believe it, but…  
  
Leona: But what?  
  
Ranma: Well, my power had fully awakened I guess. I became one with Orochi, and I   
kicked Omega Rugal's ass.  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): You what!?  
  
Ranma: Yes. I became, well, "Orochi Ranma". I kicked Omega Rugal's ass since I was   
more powerful than him.  
  
Leona: Oh… That's good. But where is Rugal now? And you still haven't told me about   
the bombs.  
  
Ranma: Well, Heidern checked in with us, and told us, that his men discovered many   
explosives in the different locations the tournament was at. So, there was no problem with   
that at least.  
  
Leona: Well, that is a relief.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. As for Rugal… We're not sure, but we think he's dead…  
  
Leona: Dead?  
  
Ranma: Yeah. After the Orochi Power was literally drained from his body, Rugal was   
literally powerless. And, he was really, REALLY vengeful…  
  
Leona: What happened? Did you kill him?  
  
Ranma: No. He just blew up his ship. Iori and me ran out of the room, I carried you, and   
Vice and Mature flew us the hell out of there.  
  
Leona: So it was a repeat of the '94 tournament. Rugal couldn't stand losing, so he blew   
up his own ship in an effort to finish us off.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. Pretty much. We didn't see him get off. In fact, there were heavy doors   
that closed in the corridors of the Black Noah… So, I think he was stuck in the hull off the   
ship. So, he literally went down with the ship.  
  
Leona lets out a sigh. She smiles.  
  
Leona (Smiles): So it's over finally… Rugal and Goenitz are gone…  
  
Ranma: True.  
  
Leona: Rugal was a bastard that never did any good for anyone.  
  
Ranma (Eyes widen): Oh! That reminds me. Rugal has done some good.  
  
Leona (Stares): What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: Vice and Mature gave three items to us. One for you, Iori, and me.  
  
Leona (Raises an eyebrow): What did they give us?  
  
Ranma goes over to the desk and opens up the top drawer. He pulls out a slip of paper and   
hands it to Leona.  
  
Leona: What is it?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): A check.  
  
Leona: A check? For what?  
  
Ranma (Smile widens): Read…  
  
Leona looks over the check that Ranma hands her. Her eyes widen in shock. She can't   
form words, and her hand trembles while holding the slip of paper.  
  
Leona: This… This…  
  
Ranma: I know… I was the same way…  
  
Leona (Wide-eyed): FOUR BILLION DOLLARS!?  
  
Ranma (Smiles): American.  
  
Leona (Practically going into shock): How!? Why!? I mean…  
  
Ranma: Apparently, what Rugal told us in the beginning of the tournament wasn't a lie.   
He did put aside twelve billion dollars as prize money to the winning team. The prize   
money was split three ways so we all got an equal amount.  
  
All this overwhelms Leona. She can only do one thing to react. She faints onto the bed.  
  
Ranma (Frowns): I did that too.  
  
Ranma goes and shakes Leona's shoulder. She stirs a bit.  
  
Ranma: Are you okay Leona?   
  
Leona: I will be… Damn… This is incredible.  
  
Ranma: I know… So Lechan…  
  
Leona: Yes?   
  
Ranma: Want to go out on a date tonight?   
  
Leona looks at Ranma a bit in surprise. She then smiles and shakes her head.  
  
Leona: I would love to.  
  
(------)  
  
Geese Tower, South Town…  
  
We see Billy Kane standing before Geese's desk in Geese's office. Geese sits on Rugal's   
golden throne that Billy brought back with him from the Orochi Space.  
  
Geese: Hmm… Not bad… And the cushion is very rich Corinthian leather. Excellent   
work Billy.  
  
With that, Geese opens up a drawer, and pulls out a very large stack of one hundred dollar   
bills and hands them to Billy.  
  
Geese: There you go Billy, thirty thousand dollars for the chair.  
  
Billy: Great! This will get my sister through her first year of college!  
  
Geese: That's good. Now, to pay for her second year, I have another job for you.  
  
Billy: Oh? What is it boss?   
  
Geese: I want you to take my son Rock to Japan…  
  
Billy: … That's all? (Smiles). Shoot, I could do that boss.  
  
Geese (Frowns): You didn't let me finish…  
  
Billy: Sorry boss.  
  
Geese: Fine. I want you to tae Rock to Japan, and I want you to take him to Ranma   
Saotome.  
  
Billy (Wide-eyed): WHAT!? NO! NO MORE RANMA! That pig-tailed Hakkeshu has   
nearly killed me a dozen of times!  
  
Geese: And you'll survive a dozen more if I command it! I am paying Nodoka Yagami to   
look after my son, and have Ranma train him. That way, my boy will lose interest in the   
Bogards, and grow up into a true man!  
  
Billy: … But why do I HAVE TO GO!?  
  
Geese: Because you are to keep tabs on Ranma as well. I want to know how he is doing. I   
can't have someone as powerful as him going unchecked.  
  
Billy (At Geese's feet): YOU CAN'Y SIR! PICK HOPPER, OR RIPPER, OR RAIDEN,   
JUST PLEASE PICK SOMEONE ELSE TO KEEP TABS ON HIM!!!  
  
Geese (Narrows eyes): Are you talking back against me Billy?  
  
Billy: No sir… But please… DON'T SEND ME!  
  
Geese: And Billy, remember…  
  
Billy: … Remember what?  
  
Geese: If anything happens to either Rock, or Ranma, I will personally go out to find you,   
stuff that pole of yours down your throat, make you shit it out, and then stuff it down your   
throat again. Now, do I make myself clear?  
  
Billy stares at Geese in total fear. Billy then nods his head and faints, falling backwards   
onto the floor.  
  
Geese (Looks at Billy): Well that went well…  
  
The doors to the office then burst open.  
  
Andy: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Geese: Sigh… Reppuken…  
  
Geese waves his arm and does a quick Reppuken, which hits Andy, and defeats him in one   
blow.  
  
Andy (Falls backwards): NOOOooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOooooooo…  
  
Andy smashes into the floor with a rather loud thud. Geese stares at the fallen Bogard for a   
few moments, then lets out a long sigh.  
  
Geese: Damn… It really is getting too easy to win nowadays… Maybe I should hold that   
combination tournament with the King of Fighters and Street Fighters in 2000…  
  
Geese then turns around, and starts looking over the files of Capcom's greatest.  
  
Geese (Mutters): And I'll make sure not to invite that dumbass Andy…  
  
(------)  
  
Suburb of Tokyo.  
  
It is the Backyard of the Yabuki home. We see Shingo training hard, doing move after   
move.  
  
Shingo: SHINGO KICK! (Does Shingo Kick). UNFINISHED FIREBALL! (Does   
Fireball technique, minus the fire part). UNFINISHED WICKED CHEW! (Does the   
Wicked Chew, minus the fire part).  
  
Shingo then stops training. He then stares at a woman who is standing in the corner of the   
backyard patio of his home.  
  
Shingo: How was that master Tendo?  
  
Kasumi (Shakes her head): No Shingo. I am not a Tendo anymore, so just call me   
"Kasumi". Also, I am glad to say that you are doing well.  
  
Shingo: Really Master Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi (Nods her head, smiles): Really.  
  
Shingo: YAHOO! I wish Kyo were here to see this!  
  
Kasumi: Hmm… I wonder where my cousin is…  
  
(------)  
  
NESTS Cartel Base, 17599…  
  
We see Kyo Kusanagi, on his stomach, and strapped to a table, all sorts of equipment either   
lies around him, or comes down from the ceiling.  
  
Kyo: WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?  
  
Foxy: I believe that is Ryoga Hibiki's line…  
  
Kyo: PLEASE! WHOEVER YOU ARE, JUST LET ME GO!  
  
Diana: Sorry Kusanagi, but we need you.  
  
Kyo (Blinks): "Need" me? (Smiles). Well, why didn't you ladies say you wanted a piece   
of little Kyo? I'd be more than happy to fill out your sexual desires.  
  
Foxy & Diana (Stare): Eww…  
  
Kyo: Oh, no need to act shy…  
  
Foxy: Oh shut up! We need some DNA samples from you so we can create an army for   
the Cartel!  
  
Foxy: And for that remark, we shall get it from you in the most painful way!  
  
Kyo: By making me sweat while watching Richard Simmons tapes?  
  
Diana: Worse…  
  
Diana then presses a button on a console near her and a large machine with lots and lots of   
pumping needles heads down towards Kyo's ass.  
  
We go to a pan-shot of a desert in Arizona. Suddenly, a very loud male scream of pure   
agony is heard, seemingly coming from beneath the ground.  
  
Kyo (Voice):   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!   
GODDAMN THIS F*CKING HURTS!!!  
  
(------)  
  
We see Ranma and Leona walking through a park. It is now nightfall. Both are dressed a   
bit elegantly. They are both wearing the same outfits they wore when they went on their   
first date. Ranma looks over to Leona.  
  
Ranma: How're you feeling Lechan?  
  
Leona: I feel fine now. Thanks for asking. Still though… It's hard to believe that we had   
received all that money.  
  
Ranma (Nods his head): I know what you mean. It's like a dream.  
  
Leona: So, what do you want to do now? Go watch a movie?  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): OH YEAH! I want to see "Titanic"!  
  
Ranma (Thinks): NO! You made me watch that God-awful movie twelve times already.   
NO MORE!  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): But it's so humorous! Kate Winslet says she'll   
never let go, and she's trying to pry Leo's cold dead hand off of hers as she says it. And   
then he sinks like a rock! It's just too hilarious!  
  
Ranma (Thinks): She meant she wouldn't forget him!  
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Oh? Oh well… Speaking of never letting go…   
Are you going to ask Leona about…  
  
Ranma: Yes!  
  
Leona (Blinks): "Yes" what Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Er… I mean, yes… I now have the courage to do this.  
  
Leona: Do what?  
  
Ranma: Leona… While you were out, I had Iori look after you for a few hours, while I   
had mom take me out to a mall…  
  
Leona (Blinks): You? Shopping? That's new…  
  
Ranma: Anyway, I bought something for you, that I wanted to ask you…  
  
Leona: Oh? What do you want to ask me Ranma?  
  
Ranma then gets on his knee. He takes a small box out of his back pocket and opens it. In   
it is a small white gold ring, with a small, sunburst-cut diamond in the center.  
  
Ranma: Leona… Will you marry me?   
  
Leona stands there in the park, speechless for a full minute. She then gives Ranma her   
answer.  
  
Pan to a shot of the park from a few miles up.  
  
Leona (Voice): YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Back in the park, we see Leona hugging onto Ranma.  
  
Leona: Yes! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!  
  
Ranma (Being crushed in Leona's hug): ACK! Can't breathe!  
  
Leona: Oh! I'm so sorry!   
  
Leona then lets go of Ranma. Ranma breathes deeply for a minute. He then takes hold of   
Leona's right hand, and places the engagement ring on her ring-finger. The two hold hands   
for a few moments, until an all too familiar war cry goes through the air.  
  
Ryoga (Voice): RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Ranma sighs. He turns around to face the Eternal Lost Pain-in-the-ass.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga… GO HOME! Oh wait… That's right… YOU CAN'T FIND IT!  
  
Ryoga: Grr… RANMA! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN PURE HELL! PREPARE   
TO DIE!!!  
  
Suddenly, Heidern falls out of a nearby tree. He is covered in all sorts of leaves and   
branches for camouflage.  
  
Heidern: RANMA!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY DAUGHTER!?  
  
Ranma: EEP!  
  
Leona: Dad! I can make my own decisions now!  
  
Ralph & Clark (Voices): NO YOU CAN'T! RANMA IS EVIL!  
  
Suddenly, two bushes pick up root. Turns out, these are Ralph and Clark.  
  
Ralph: How DARE you try to corrupt Leona!?  
  
Clark: We will have to defeat you now!  
  
Suddenly, a Panda comes running up to Ranma and Leona, carrying a sign, and Soun over   
one shoulder.  
  
Ranma: Them too?  
  
Soun: RANMA! Come back and marry Akane!  
  
Genma-Panda (Sign): You can't marry her! You must marry a Tendo! And give me your   
prize money!  
  
Genma and Soun are then sent flying and three people plow through them.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris: OROCHI-SAMA! AT LAST WE'VE FOUND YOU!!!  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris then stop right in front of Ranma. They then get on their hands   
and knees and start bowing up and down repeatedly.  
  
Yashiro, Shermie, & Chris (Bowing): Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-  
sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…  
  
Iori (Voice): LEAVE MNY COUSIN ALONE!!!  
  
We then see Iori tackle Yashiro, and the two roll off-screen. He hear Yashiro's cries of   
pain, as Shermie and Chris keep bowing and scraping before Ranma.  
  
Kuno: HALT FIEND! I shall not allow thee to corrupt innocent maidens further!  
  
Ranma: WILL YOU SHUT UP!? MOUKO TAKABISHA NO OROCHI!  
  
Ranma shoots a quick ball of Orochi Power enhanced ki at Kuno, frying the idiotic   
kendoist.  
  
Leona (Blinks): Wow…  
  
Ranma: This can't get any worse.  
  
Chizuru: RANMA!   
  
Chizuru walks up to Ranma and starts placing ward after ward on top of Ranma.  
  
Ranma (Blinks): Huh?  
  
Chizuru: I must seal you! I saw what happened on TV. You are the Orochi, and I must   
seal you away!   
  
Orochi (In the back of Ranma's mind): Geez… What a BITCH!  
  
Ranma takes the wards off one by one. He then looks towards Leona.  
  
Ranma: Sigh… Lechan, are you up for a run?  
  
Leona (Smiles): I'll have to be if I'm going to marry you.  
  
Ranma smiles at Leona and nods his head. He then picks up Leona in his arms and starts   
bounding away. The others stare for a few moments, then they finally react.  
  
Ryoga, Heidern, Ralph, Clark, Soun, Genma, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Kuno, & Chizuru:   
HEY! COEM BACK HERE RANMA!!!  
  
The eleven weirdos then chase Ranma and Leona, leaving Iori alone in the park.  
  
Iori: Well… I tried…  
  
Suddenly, King runs past Iori.  
  
King (Running): DAMN IT AMAZON! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Shampoo (Chasing King): Never! Shampoo follow King to ends of earth, Shampoo's   
handsome King!  
  
King: DAMN IT! I'M A WOMAN!!!  
  
King and Shampoo then fade from sight. Iori shakes his head.  
  
Iori (Sarcastic): Now there goes one happy couple…  
  
Iori then looks towards the parade of fools that Ranma is leading away.  
  
Iori (Smiles genuinely): And there goes the happiest couple…  
  
We fade out on a shot of a smiling Ranma jumping into the air with Leona in his arms, all   
the while, Leona is laughing, and hugging onto him. Behind them, is assorted cast   
members from Ranma ½ & KOF.  
  
(------)  
  
End Chapter 50  
  
Next Time: There you have it folks. It's been a year since I started, but now "Ranma: The   
Tenth Hakkeshu" has something of an ending. But, this is not the full end. There is still so   
much more. When we come back, Ranma has a new enemy to deal with… NESTS!  
  
Send your questions and comments to Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: Sorry if the chapter isn't much. Once again, I'm just setting things up for   
what to do in book two of Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu. See you again in "Tenth   
Hakkeshu 2: Krizalid's War" or, "Ranma: KOF Clone Chaos".  
  
Well, book 1 of the story is done. Now to FINALLY work on more on my Ranma ½ and   
Gold Digger crossover, "Broken Hearts Combined"!  
  
And finally…  
  
We see a large wooden platform. A man who looks like Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z   
and wearing the red robes of Rezo the red priest from Slayers stands in the center of it.  
  
RedPriest17: Hello. This is the author of the fanfic you have just read. I would like to   
take the time to thank all of you, the readers. I especially want to give many thanks to   
certain people.  
  
"Akito120". A great pal of mine that's been reading this from the beginning, when the fic   
started back in late December of 2000. Also a very good fanfic writer.  
  
"Zell Horton". A great guy with a love for KOF and Ranma ½.  
  
"Rippen Drakuzz". The man and fanfic writer extraordinaire who inspired me to write my   
own stories. Man is quite original and a genius with Ranma ½ fanfiction.  
  
"Thrythlind". A man whose story, "Ryoko Saotome" made me cry! I loved it!  
  
"Nighthawk". A fanfic writer and the man who first posted this fic on the Internet.  
  
"Ashura Ryu", who made a GREAT cover for Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
"Leonardo". A man, with quite an interesting life, and quite a fanfic writer.  
  
"Eric". Fanfic writer of "Yakuza Ranma", and "Ranma the Bastard". Also the FIRST   
person to e-mail me about the fanfic.  
  
"Leopold Goenitz". A great videogame and anime fanfic writer. Has so many ideas, it's   
hard to keep track.  
  
"Cory D. Rose". A great fanfic writer. Man is a genius.  
  
"Bailesu". First fanfic I read was written by him, a Ranma ½ alternate, "For Want of   
Nail". Also inspired me to write in Script-format.  
  
"Ramza Lionheart". A great KOF fanfic writer. Have to give thanks to him.  
  
"Ranma". For wanting MORE Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
"Tannim". For taking great notice of the fic.  
  
"Ivan". Who really, REALLY likes Ranma: The Tenth Hakkeshu.  
  
And to everyone else… This one's for you. ^_~  
  
RedPriest17 then bows to the audience and disappears in a swirl of red-tinted wind.  
  
-This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and then used to fuel the Orochi fire. 


End file.
